L'ère des deux Béliers
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Les dernières années de la vie de Shion, la vie et l'entraînement de Mû, son successeur, jusqu'à la bataille d'Hadès et audelà...
1. Prologue

_Prologue: « Pour qu'une étoile s'allume, il faut qu'une autre s'éteigne… »,(G. Presgurvic) _

_Gyantsé, Tibet, 27 mars 1966_

Le soleil se levait sur les montagnes, derrière la ville. Les drapeaux de prières claquaient au vent matinal printanier qui venait de l'Himalaya, encore rafraîchi par les dernières brumes de l'hiver, et la ville était déserte à ce moment de la journée…

Ce silence était seul troublé par les prières qui commencent à s'élever des temples, et l'on pouvait déjà sentir l'encens déposé devant les statues du Bouddha et des dieux.

Un homme cependant se pressait par les rues désertes. On ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, masqués sous un épais capuchon, et il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la ville d'un pas rapide et léger.

Il marcha un moment hors de la ville du même pas rapide, puis arriva à une maison de bois isolée, dont il ouvrit la porte rapidement…

L'homme enleva alors son capuchon, et dévoila son visage. Il avait des cheveux verts en désordre, émaillés de nombreux fils blancs, et ses grands yeux avaient une teinte pourpre particulière. Deux points marquaient son front large, et il avait le teint pâle. On lui aurait donné cinquante-cinq ou soixante ans, mais, malgré son âge apparent, il possédait une noblesse et une prestance uniques…

Une femme vint alors à sa rencontre, et secoua la tête d'un air navré avant de dire en tibétain :

« _Jowa _Shionje suis désolée, mais elle n'a pas survécu, elle a perdu trop de sang. L'enfant vit, c'est un garçon normalement constitué mais il est faible… »

Ses yeux tremblèrent, mais il se contrôla immédiatement et dit impérieusement :

« Amenez-moi près d'elle… »

La femme ouvrit une porte, et l'introduisit dans une chambre aux meubles soignés. Une femme était étendue sur un lit, les mains jointes sur la poitrine, et son beau visage était reposé dans la mort, sans plus aucune trace de la terrible souffrance qu'elle avait endurée auparavant. Son teint pâle et les deux points qu'elle avait sur le front évoquaient indéniablement une appartenance à la même ethnie que l'homme, à la différence près qu'elle avait les cheveux violet clair…

Il s'agenouilla près du lit, caressa son front et dit, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Que ton voyage au-delà de la porte de Yomi te soit favorable, et qu'Athéna te vienne en aide…puisses-tu te réincarner dans une meilleure incarnation lors de ta prochaine renaissance… »

Malgré la douleur incommensurable qu'il ressentait, ses yeux étaient secs et résolus, et il demanda à la femme :

« Et l'enfant ? Où est-il ? »

Elle s'approcha du berceau, et y prit un paquet minuscule de linges blancs, qu'elle lui apporta. Il put alors y voir un nourrisson encore rouge, endormi. Au sommet de sa minuscule tête, une touffe de cheveux violet clair, comme ceux de sa mère…

Il le prit dans ses bras, et l'examina longuement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en lui. L'enfant se réveilla alors, et, loin de pleurer, resta calme et regarda l'homme qui le tenait contre lui avec des yeux bleu clair dont la couleur virerait probablement au violet quand il grandirait.

L'homme reposa alors le bébé dans son berceau, puis dit :

« Il lui faut une nourrice pour l'élever jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de venir avec moi, il ne doit pas mourir, surtout pas, c'est très important… »

Son regard retomba alors sur la défunte, et il dit :

« Je vais m'occuper des funérailles… »

Il ne laissa pas la dépouille aux _ro-gyapa, _mais la posa sur un bûcher qu'il enflamma et il la regarda pendant plusieurs heures se consumer en récitant des _mantras…_

Conformément au souhait de la défunte, il laisserait le vent de la montagne disperser ses cendres…

Mais il ne pouvait s'attarder davantage ici, ses charges le requéraient, et, après un dernier _mantra_, il entra de nouveau dans la maison. La femme l'y attendait et dit :

« Je m'occuperai de lui, _Jowa_…je vais lui trouver une nourrice… »

Elle avait servi fidèlement la mère de l'enfant pendant plusieurs années, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et dit :

«Ce n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, vous vous en rendrez vite compte, et il doit avoir tous les soins nécessaires… »

Il baissa le regard sur le bébé qui s'était endormi et dit :

« Dès qu'il sera assez grand, je le prendrai avec moi et me chargerai de son éducation… »

Mais ce ne serait pas avant quelques années…en attendant, il serait élevé ici, dans son Tibet natal, loin du Sanctuaire, et ce serait bien mieux pour lui.

Il se rappela alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore donné de prénom, et dit à la femme :

« Nommez-le Mû… »

Le prénom était inusuel au Tibet, mais elle ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête. Il posa l'enfant dans son berceau, et dit :

« Prenez bien soin de lui, je vous le confie… »

Il caressa doucement la tête du bébé endormi, et sortit, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un voie les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Shion du Bélier, survivant de la dernière Guerre Sainte, Grand Pope en exercice du Sanctuaire d'Athéna en Grèce, n'était plus qu'un homme qui pleurait la mort d'un être cher. Pourtant, au milieu de cette peine restait encore une petite étincelle d'espoir : le bébé qui venait de naître serait son successeur…

**A SUIVRE**

**Lexique des mots tibétains : **

_Jowa_ : maître

_Ro-Gyapa_ : les bouchers-fossoyeurs qui se chargent des défunts


	2. Chapitre 1 Le temps de l'attente

_Voici la suite, un chapitre de transition qui j'espère vous plaira…merci pour vos reviews_

**_Chapitre 1 : Le temps de l'attente_**

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, octobre 1966_

Shion, assis sur une table basse dans ses appartements privés, mettait le point final à une lettre qu'il enverrait à son ami de toujours, Dohko de la Balance. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux cents vingt-trois ans, et il lui manquait, mais il savait que c'était la déesse elle-même qui en avait décidé ainsi et qu'il devait se conformer à ses ordres.

Pourtant, tous deux entretenaient une correspondance suivie depuis toutes ces années, et leur amitié était demeurée vivace…

Se souvenant qu'il devait bientôt se rendre à une audience dans la salle du trône, il enfila prestement la longue robe de sa charge par-dessus ses vêtements, et son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait deux cents quarante et un ans ? La déesse lui avait permis de vivre aussi longtemps en ralentissant son vieillissement au maximum, elle lui avait fait ce présent juste après la dernière Guerre Sainte, en lui attribuant la direction du Sanctuaire. Sa jeunesse était loin, mais la maturité lui avait donné de la sagesse supplémentaire…

Depuis toutes ces années, il avait patiemment supervisé la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, détruit presque entièrement deux cents ans auparavant lors des combats, mais il savait que des choses très importantes adviendraient dans les années qui suivraient, il l'avait lu dans les étoiles, à commencer par la prochaine réincarnation d'Athéna…

En effet, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient péri lors de la dernière guerre, et aucun n'avait pris leur place en deux cents ans. A présent, il était temps pour l'élite de l'ordre de se reconstituer, en vue de la prochaine réincarnation de la déesse Athéna sur Terre, et il avait fait chercher les futurs chevaliers d'or déjà en âge d'être entraînés. Pour l'instant, seuls deux d'entre eux avaient été trouvés, par chance assez jeunes, et ils s'entraînaient déjà depuis trois ans. Il s'agissait de Saga, futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et de son frère jumeau Kanon. L'armure des Gémeaux, par tradition, avait deux porteurs, l'un devant prendre la place de l'autre en cas de malheur, et c'étaient invariablement des frères jumeaux. Saga, étant l'aîné, deviendrait le chevalier des Gémeaux en titre, mais Shion, en préservant le secret de son existence, avait cependant soin de l'entraînement du cadet, Kanon. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient jumeaux, on ne pouvait trouver deux caractères plus différents, Saga étant ouvert et aimable et Kanon renfermé et vindicatif. Ils venaient tous deux d'un village pauvre du Péloponnèse, et n'avaient connu jusque-là qu'une vie misérable…

Il enfila le casque qui dissimulait sa tête et son visage, et sortit pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. En effet, l'un des hommes qui recherchaient les futurs chevaliers d'or lui avait fait dire qu'il en avait trouvé un, dans le nord de la Grèce, et il était revenu la veille au Sanctuaire avec lui.

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la salle du trône, où il s'assit. L'homme entra alors, il menait un enfant d'environ cinq ou six ans par la main et tenait un bébé de quelques semaines dans ses bras. Shion ressentit alors une perturbation dans son cosmos, et comprit que ces deux enfants, par un formidable coup du sort, étaient tous deux destinés à devenir chevaliers d'or…

Puis l'homme parla :

« Voici Aioros, qui a cinq ans, et son petit frère Aiolia, qui est né il y a trois semaines…ce sont eux les élus…ils sont orphelins, leur mère est morte en mettant au monde Aiolia… »

Shion, qui était expérimenté en lecture d'aura et possédait les pouvoirs télépathiques et télékinétiques les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, vit alors qu'Aioros était destiné à devenir chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et à jouer un grand rôle plus tard. Quant à Aiolia, il serait chevalier du Lion…

Sa lecture d'aura fut confirmée par les dates de naissance des deux enfants, 30 novembre pour Aioros et 16 août pour Aiolia. Aioros le regardait avec candeur, sans peur aucune malgré le masque qu'il portait. Il y avait tant de pureté dans cet enfant déjà malmené par la vie que Shion en eut le souffle coupé…

Il demanda qu'on voulût bien conduire Aioros au camp d'entraînement, et confier Aiolia à une nourrice qui s'occuperait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'être entraîné. Aioros alors demanda :

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît…est-ce que je pourrai revoir mon petit frère ? Je dois le protéger, maman me l'a demandé… »

Désarmé par la question de l'enfant, Shion sourit sous son masque et répondit :

« Bien sûr, mon garçon, tu pourras le voir mais, là où il sera, il ne risquera rien, cela je peux te l'assurer… »

L'enfant parut satisfait, et l'homme l'emmena avec lui, laissant le Grand Pope seul avec ses pensées intimes. Pourquoi avait-il un sentiment particulier à propos de cet enfant ? Il était de loin le plus pur de tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer, Saga ne l'était pas autant, alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette impression diffuse ?

Quand il regagna ses appartements privés, assez tard dans la soirée, il trouva à la fois une lettre du Tibet et une autre de Chine. Inquiet, il déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe de la première et lut, écrit en caractères tibétains soignés :

_« Maître Shion, _

_Voilà deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit, mais nous n'avions pas d'écrivain public dans la région. L'enfant que vous avez commis à ma garde va bien, Mû a bien grandi, même s'il a été malade le mois dernier et que nous avons craint pour sa vie. J'essaierai de vous en donner davantage de nouvelles le mois prochain, et espère que vous vous portez bien. J'ai joint à ce courrier un portrait de Mû dessiné par sa nourrice, qui a ce talent… »_

Shion déplia la feuille de papier et, avec un sourire attendri, regarda le portrait de Mû avant de le reposer et d'ouvrir la lettre qui venait de Chine…

Dohko y disait ceci :

« _Mon cher ami, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta précédente missive, et j'espère que celle-ci te trouvera en bonne santé. Je suis heureux que ton successeur soit enfin venu au monde, il y a très peu de ressortissants de ton peuple à présent…_

_Des temps sombres arrivent, comme tu le sais, et je dois être davantage vigilant, car l'échéance que nous craignons se rapproche de plus en plus. Cependant, j'ai ressenti une perturbation qui m'a indiqué que cette année sont nés plusieurs de ceux qui deviendront les chevaliers d'or, mais il est encore trop tôt pour les localiser, nous devons nous en remettre au temps à présent, lui seul pourra nous aider…_

_Porte-toi bien, mon ami, et puisse Athéna toujours te protéger et guider tes pas…_

_Dohko »_

Shion rangea la lettre dans son secrétaire privé, avec celle de la nourrice de Mû, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Sanctuaire éclairé par des torches. Tout cela était devenu sa raison de vivre depuis tant d'années…comment croire que tout allait recommencer dans à peine vingt ans ? Et pourtant, depuis le début il savait que le sceau d'Athéna ne durait que deux cents ans, deux fois la durée d'une vie normale d'homme, ce qui paraissait long au départ. Toutes ces années avaient pourtant passé, et il lui incombait, avant que sa propre vie ne prenne fin, de prémunir le Sanctuaire contre la prochaine Guerre Sainte.

Il restait sept ans avant qu'Athéna ne se réincarne, cela il le savait pour l'avoir lu dans les étoiles, il devait mettre à profit ce temps pour trouver et former les membres de la future élite de la chevalerie…

Il soupira, et regarda longuement le ciel étoilé. En tant que Grand Pope, il lisait l'avenir dans les étoiles, mais ce qu'il y voyait ces temps derniers était relativement obscur. Que se passait-il donc ?

Son ami Dohko lui avait dit qu'il avait ressenti des perturbations dans son cosmos indiquant que d'autres futurs chevaliers d'or étaient venus au monde cette année, et il trouvait parfaitement ironique que le temps, qui pourtant jouait contre lui, lui imposât d'attendre pour pouvoir les découvrir…

Le lendemain, il convoqua tous les chevaliers haut gradés qui étaient chargés de découvrir les nouveaux chevaliers d'or, et fit avec eux le bilan des recherches. Il paraissait évident qu'il fallait sortir de Grèce, aussi les envoya-t-il dans chaque partie du monde à la recherche des élus…

_Décembre 1966_

La neige tombait sur le Sanctuaire, et Shion se dirigeait vers le camp d'entraînement. Dehors, malgré la neige, se tenait fièrement debout le petit Saga. Son regard bleu décidé n'exprimait rien, aucune émotion, et ses traits graves non plus.

Shion savait qu'à terme Saga serait capable de maîtriser le temps et l'espace, et il ne s'approcha pas, restant à distance pour voir ce que l'enfant allait faire…

Une aura dorée le nimba soudain, et Shion put voir apparaître derrière lui le symbole des Gémeaux. Ses bras se déplièrent, et se forma l'ébauche d'un portail dimensionnel, qui cependant se referma presque immédiatement, au grand désappointement de l'enfant…

Que de puissance déjà! En l'espace de quatre ans, Saga avait acquis énormément de force et ses pouvoirs dimensionnels s'étaient beaucoup développés, pas assez toutefois pour faire de lui le chevalier des Gémeaux. Kanon, cependant, entraîné ailleurs au Sanctuaire dans le plus grand secret, semblait progresser plus vite que son frère jumeau…S'il était satisfait de leurs progrès, Shion sentait pourtant dans ces deux enfants quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Mais la plus grande satisfaction de Shion était indéniablement Aioros. Il s'était relativement bien acclimaté à la vie au Sanctuaire, et, faisant preuve d'une gravité et d'un sérieux inusité à son âge, provoquait les louanges de ses maîtres…nul doute que cet enfant irait loin, et jouerait un grand rôle au milieu de ses pairs.

Shion regagna ses appartements privés, et, ôtant la lourde robe et le casque, insignes de sa charge, se contenta d'enfiler une tunique, un pantalon et un châle, tenue ordinaire de ses semblables qu'il aimait à revêtir dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Ses serviteurs personnels n'avaient jamais vu son visage découvert, c'était la règle, et beaucoup ignoraient qui il était réellement, ainsi que la durée inhabituelle de sa vie…ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais cru s'il leur avait dit qu'il était né en 1725. Le Grand Pope était non un homme mais une institution, adorée par les pauvres gens des villages alentour, et Shion ne manquait jamais d'y aller régulièrement ou lorsqu'on le lui demandait…

Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie d'homme à servir Athéna, et, malgré le temps qui était passé depuis cette époque, il se souvenait encore du jour où son maître l'avait amené au Sanctuaire et qu'il avait rencontré les autres chevaliers d'or, ses pairs. Dès le départ, Dohko et lui étaient devenus amis, se soutenant ensuite mutuellement à travers les épreuves. Son ami était le seul à qui il pouvait ouvrir son cœur, avec lequel il était vraiment lui-même, l'humain Shion et non l'institution que tous révéraient…

Le temps s'était écoulé, implacable, et le monde autour du Sanctuaire avait changé, délaissant la tradition pour le modernisme. Shion lui aussi avait évolué pendant ces années, orchestrant la reconstruction et maintenant intactes les traditions transmises au sein de l'ordre de chevalerie d'Athéna depuis les temps mythologiques tout en préparant ce qui arriverait bientôt…

Il y avait de quoi être fier de soi, mais, quand il faisait le constat de sa vie, il se rendait compte qu'il était seul, implacablement seul. Tous ceux qu'il avait connus étaient morts à présent, sauf Dohko, et son époque était révolue, mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant de laisser la mort l'emporter : former Mû, qui porterait à sa suite l'armure d'or du Bélier et serait dépositaire de ses attributions particulières…

Avant d'aller se coucher, Shion aimait passer du temps dans son oratoire privé, où il était le seul à pouvoir entrer. Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, il avait néanmoins eu le droit de garder sa propre religion, le bouddhisme. Entrant dans la petite pièce, il alluma un bâton d'encens et s'inclina devant la statue colorée du Bouddha Shakyamuni, puis il s'assit sur un coussin devant elle…

C'était le seul moment où il pouvait se trouver seul avec lui-même, car ses rares moments de méditation de la journée étaient toujours en présence de ses serviteurs. Là, oubliant pour un moment sa charge, il était seulement Shion, et cela lui permettait de déposer pour un moment son fardeau…

_Avril 1967_

Mû venait d'avoir un an, et Shion savait que, bientôt, ses pouvoirs s'éveilleraient, aussi se préparait-il à déléguer ses pouvoirs pendant un certain temps. En effet, l'enfant devrait être formé à Jamir, cet endroit coupé du monde, à plus de six mille mètres d'altitude dans l'Himalaya, où vivaient traditionnellement les chevaliers d'or du Bélier, presque tous originaires du Tibet. Seules des personnes habituées à la vie en altitude pouvaient vivre dans cet endroit, qui faisait peur aux tibétains eux-mêmes…

Ce matin-là, il lisait deux rapports qui lui apprenaient que deux nouveaux futurs chevaliers d'or avaient été découverts, et que leur entraînement avait commencé. Ils étaient tous deux dans leur quatrième année, le premier avait été découvert en Italie et le second en Espagne. Le petit italien était un orphelin qui n'avait pas de nom et avait vécu jusque-là livré à lui-même dans les rues de Naples et était entraîné en Sicile, sur l'Etna, le petit espagnol se nommait Shura, et son entraînement avait lieu dans les Pyrénées…

Ces deux enfants étaient promis pour le premier à l'armure d'or du Cancer et pour l'autre à l'armure d'or du Capricorne. Pour l'instant, leur entraînement se poursuivrait loin du Sanctuaire, mais il était prévu que, dans quelques années, tous se rassembleraient ici.

Près de Shion se tenait son Premier ministre, Kyrillos, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années discret et efficace. Il l'épaulait depuis vingt ans, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Avec les chevaliers présents, il assumerait l'intérim lorsqu'il se trouverait à Jamir. Cependant, pour Shion, ayant les pouvoirs d'un chevalier d'or et maîtrisant à la perfection la téléportation, ce ne serait pas difficile de revenir vite si l'on avait besoin de lui en urgence…

Sept ans…c'était une durée bien courte pour former l'élite de la chevalerie, mais Athéna l'avait voulu ainsi. Heureusement, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux pour l'instant…

Le ministre reprit le décret que venait de signer son maître, et s'éclipsa sans bruit, laissant Shion seul sur son trône, pensif. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette impression d'étouffement ? Il se rendit compte que, pour former Mû, il allait devoir redevenir le chevalier d'or qu'il était autrefois, et que cela réveillait des plaies mal refermées dans son cœur, comme la nostalgie des jours enfuis…

Pourtant, il devait servir la déesse à tout prix, et cela impliquait d'oublier une fois de plus sa condition d'homme…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	3. Chapitre 2 méditations et évolutions

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vais essayer de les satisfaire au mieux avec ce nouveau chapitre qui rentre encore dans la catégorie des chapitres de transition… _

_Chapitre 2 : Méditations et évolutions_

_Gyantsé, Tibet, septembre 1967_

Une femme était assise devant une maison traditionnelle, confectionnant du thé au beurre sur le foyer. De temps en temps, elle levait la tête pour surveiller l'objet de ses soins : un enfant de dix-huit mois, qui jouait non loin de là.

Assis dans la poussière, il portait une tunique en laine, et la blancheur de sa peau dénotait assurément une origine ethnique différente de celle de sa nourrice. Ses cheveux violet clair étaient en désordre, et il fixait de ses grands yeux violets les pierres qui lui servaient de cubes.

Dolma, la femme qui avait servi sa mère, veillait aussi sur lui, mais ce matin elle était allée à la ville, à quelques kilomètres de la maison, pour y acheter de la nourriture. Dorjee, la jeune nourrice, était restée avec l'enfant…

Pour l'instant, ce qu'avait annoncé Shion à sa naissance ne s'était pas encore réalisé, Mû n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres. Dorjee avait cessé depuis peu de le nourrir de son lait, et il se portait très bien depuis la maladie qui avait failli lui coûter la vie quand il avait six mois. Beaucoup d'enfants, dans cette partie du monde pauvre et aux conditions de vie difficiles à cause de l'altitude, mouraient en bas âge, mais Mû, sans aucun doute, survivrait…

C'était un petit garçon au caractère calme et contemplatif, mais qui pouvait parfois se montrer facétieux, comme tous les enfants de son âge. La Nature tout entière était découverte pour lui, et ses cris de joie faisaient souvent sourire Dolma…

_27 janvier 1968_

Ce matin-là, Shion avait rassemblé les responsables du Sanctuaire dans la grande salle de réunion pour faire un point précis de l'état des troupes et des bâtiments. Ce qu'il entendit était très encourageant, mais il manquait encore de plus de la moitié des futurs chevaliers d'or. L'un d'entre eux, futur chevalier d'or des Poissons, avait été découvert en Suède, et était présentement entraîné au Groenland…

Quand il sortit de la réunion, Shion était serein. Le Sanctuaire, s'il n'avait pas encore complètement renouvelé ses troupes, fonctionnait bien, tout serait sans aucun doute prêt à l'époque voulue…

Pourtant, depuis son lever, il avait une impression persistante, comme un trouble dans son cosmos, qu'il ne savait à quoi imputer précisément. Pour en savoir plus, il devrait se concentrer davantage…

Mais ce fut dans l'après-midi, alors que le Sanctuaire était silencieux, que la perturbation devint davantage présente, troublant même son cosmos…

Shion ferma les yeux pour situer son origine, et les ouvrit rapidement de nouveau, rassuré…

Au Tibet, Mû, ravi, regardait tournoyer deux petites pierres qui lévitaient devant lui, sous les yeux étonnés de sa nourrice. Il riait, mais la nourrice s'éloigna de lui en disant :

« _Siddha, siddha ! »_

C'est alors que revint Dolma, qui vit cela elle aussi et comprit que ce qu'avait annoncé Shion se réalisait, il ne tarderait donc pas à intervenir. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait surtout de rassurer Dorjee, qui prenait l'enfant pour un être venu des Enfers…

Shion s'autorisa un sourire en coin, mais fut étonné que les pouvoirs personnels de l'enfant se soient réveillés si tôt. Cela présageait une grande puissance mentale, et confirmait s'il en était encore besoin son destin futur de chevalier d'or du Bélier. En effet, Shion comme Mû étaient des descendants d'Atlantes réfugiés là après la submersion de l'Atlantide, et, à ce titre, possédaient des pouvoirs surhumains non dépendants de leur cosmos. Par tradition, tous les chevaliers d'or du Bélier étaient des membres de cette ethnie particulière…

Pourtant, à vingt mois tout juste, Mû était encore trop petit pour être entraîné comme il convenait…

Shion savait cependant que cela était partie intégrante de l'entraînement, les pouvoirs personnels étant liés au cosmos pour la réparation des armures et les attaques. Une seule solution lui restait : Mettre en sommeil les pouvoirs de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour être entraîné. En quelques dizaines de minutes, il prit ses dispositions avec son Premier ministre et se rendit sans plus tarder à Gyantsé. Dolma tenait Mû dans ses bras, et s'inclina quand il apparut devant elle, comme il se devait…

Shion dit alors :

« Donnez-le moi… »

Il ne put cacher son émotion quand il tint le petit garçon dans ses bras, mais se reprit vite, et fit ce qu'il fallait. A présent, les pouvoirs de Mû seraient en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment grandi pour les supporter et les contrôler…

Les yeux pourpres de Shion plongèrent dans le regard violet de l'enfant, et il remarqua qu'on pouvait y lire la même candeur qu'avait sa mère, ainsi que les promesses de ce que serait Mû adulte…

Par télépathie, il lui dit :

_« Sois bien sage avec ta nourrice et Dolma, Mû, je reviendrai te voir bientôt… »_

Mû lui fit alors un sourire magnifique, qui lui toucha tellement le cœur qu'il se sentit proche des larmes. Il refusait de se laisser aller à des effusions en public, aussi posa-t-il l'enfant dans les bras de Dorjee et dit-il en tibétain :

« Prenez bien soin de lui jusqu'à mon retour, et rassurez-vous, il n'est pas diabolique… »

Dorjee acquiesça aux paroles du maître, et Shion reprit le chemin du retour. En un clignement de cils, il fut rentré au Sanctuaire sans que personne, excepté son Premier ministre, se soit aperçu de son absence. Personne ne vit, non plus, les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux à son retour…

Ce soir-là, assis dans ses appartements privés, il prit sa plume et écrivit :

_« Cher Dohko, _

_J'ai mis un peu de temps à répondre à la lettre que tu m'as envoyée il y a trois semaines de cela, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et je te prie de m'en excuser. J'ai fait un bilan du Sanctuaire, tout va pour le mieux et je pense que nous serons prêts à protéger notre déesse lorsqu'elle se réincarnera. L'entraînement de Saga des Gémeaux est bien avancé, ainsi que celui d'Aioros du Sagittaire, de Shura du Capricorne et de Nennio du Cancer (son maître l'a baptisé ainsi car il n'a pas de nom). Récemment, en Suède, a été découvert Aphrodite, qui portera l'armure des Poissons…_

_Les prophéties cependant restent obscures, mais les étoiles m'annoncent que le reste de l'ordre sera découvert dans moins de trois ans, et je vais continuer les recherches de par le monde. Les prophéties disent également que ton propre successeur viendra au monde dans quatre ans, et que sa constellation sera aussi puissante que la tienne…_

_Aujourd'hui, les pouvoirs personnels de Mû se sont réveillés, plus tôt que je m'y attendais, et j'ai dû intervenir pour les remettre en sommeil en attendant qu'il soit plus âgé. C'est un petit garçon vif, qui ressemble à sa mère dont, j'espère, il aura hérité le caractère…_

_Ces temps derniers, mais je ne sais précisément pour quelle raison, il m'arrive de souffrir d'accès de nostalgie, je pense souvent à notre jeunesse, à nos amis qui à présent ont passé la porte de Yomi. Je sais que ce sera bientôt notre tour, et qu'enfin nous pourrons nous revoir après tant d'années de séparation. Pour ma part, je sais que je n'aurai aucun regret, ma vie fut longue et bien remplie, et c'est d'un cœur léger que je franchirai la porte de Yomi quand mon heure sera venue. _

_Mais avant cela je dois former mon successeur à l'office de chevalier d'or du Bélier, c'est une des dernières missions que j'accomplirai avant que la mort me prenne. Notre déesse va bientôt se réincarner, et Mû devra être prêt pour la protéger…_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, mon ami, et puisse cela durer encore longtemps…qu'Athéna protège tes pas et veille sur ta santé !_

_Shion »_

Voir son nom écrit le surprenait toujours, car plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi, sauf Dolma, au Tibet, et bien sûr son ami Dohko. Le son même de son propre nom lui était presque devenu étranger…avait-il oublié à ce point qui il était vraiment ? Pourtant, pour entraîner Mû, il lui faudrait sortir de son carcan et redevenir Shion du Bélier, chevalier d'or…

Il secoua la tête, scella la lettre, la posa sur un coin de son bureau et prit une autre feuille de papier, qui contenait la liste de ses rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Son emploi du temps était toujours chargé, mais il n'omettait jamais de se rendre au moins une fois par semaine au camp d'entraînement où se trouvaient Saga et Aioros afin de se rendre compte par lui-même de leurs progrès. Il recevait régulièrement leurs maîtres respectifs afin de faire le point avec eux, ce qui lui permettait de mieux connaître le caractère et surtout les capacités des enfants…

Si Aioros ne lui causait aucun souci, ni Saga, qui malgré l'impression étrange qu'il ressentait à son propos progressait bien et se montrait aimable et agréable, il n'en était pas de même du second Gémeau, Kanon. Renfermé et sombre, l'enfant cependant mettait une grande ardeur à l'entraînement, et son niveau avait déjà dépassé celui de son frère. Que voulait-il donc prouver ainsi? Shion pouvait cependant aisément imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, cette frustration de posséder la même force incommensurable que son frère et d'être écarté de la lumière juste parce que celui-ci avait à peine quelques minutes de plus que lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, Kanon devrait vivre dans l'ombre de son frère et prendre sa place si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, tel était son destin…

Shion avait l'impression de commettre une injustice, mais savait que cela devait être ainsi, et qu'il était de son rôle de Grand Pope de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien…

_Juillet 1968_

La chaleur implacable écrasait le Sanctuaire de sa chape de plomb, et Shion, assis dans l'oratoire qui jouxtait le temple d'Athéna, méditait, faisant sa communion journalière avec la déesse. Parfois, elle choisissait ce moment pour lui faire savoir des choses, mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis quelques temps…

Rompu aux techniques de méditation depuis son plus jeune âge, Shion appréciait ce moment de retranchement en soi-même, mais qui ne durait jamais assez longtemps à son gré.

Cet après-midi, il n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder, il devait se rendre à Star Hill le soir même et voulait auparavant se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour y vérifier certaines choses. En effet, non loin de la salle du trône se trouvait une grande pièce remplie de livres écrits pour la plupart par les Grands Popes qui s'étaient succédés là depuis des siècles, et c'était pour Shion une source très importante pour vérifier certaines de ses observations…

Il se releva, reposa son casque sur sa tête et sortit du petit oratoire. Devant lui, la grande esplanade où se tenait, majestueuse, la statue géante d'Athéna brillant sous le soleil…

Malgré la chaleur, il resta debout un moment, regardant la statue. Lui seul savait qu'en cette statue reposait l'espoir ultime de la prochaine Guerre Sainte, qui nécessiterait pour renaître ce que la déesse avait de plus précieux…mais vivrait-il assez longtemps pour pouvoir transmettre cette connaissance irremplaçable à celui qui lui succèderait dans sa charge de Grand Pope ?

Il n'était pas temps de penser à cela, les devoirs de sa charge le requéraient. De son pas mesuré, il gagna la bibliothèque et demanda qu'on ne l'y dérange que s'il y avait quelque chose d'important…

Il ne sortit de la pièce que lorsque le soleil fut déjà couché, et se rendit sans plus tarder à Star Hill pour y faire ses observations hebdomadaires. D'après la légende, c'était à cet endroit précis que le ciel était le plus proche de la terre, mais Shion, pour avoir vécu dans l'Himalaya à plus de six mille mètres, savait que c'était loin d'être vrai. Cette légende servait surtout, pensait-il, à y empêcher les incursions de curieux et à préserver le calme de l'un des lieux les plus sacrés du Sanctuaire…

Un petit temple jouxté d'une tholos était installé au sommet du pic, et Shion y passerait la nuit à observer le ciel et les étoiles. Il s'assit et regarda le ciel pur constellé d'étoiles, sans la pollution qui pourtant était le fléau d'Athènes, toute proche.

Le calme qui y régnait détendit Shion, qui put alors se concentrer davantage sur son observation. Son œil exercé repéra assez vite ce qu'il fallait voir et, à la lueur d'une bougie, il notait ses observations dans le livre qu'il lèguerait à son tour au prochain Grand Pope. Sirius et Alpha du Centaure étaient en cours d'alignement, quand elles le seraient un événement de nature indéterminée surviendrait, comme lors de tout alignement stellaire…

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut l'illumination furtive des constellations du Bélier, celle qui le protégeait depuis toujours, mais aussi de celles du Taureau, de la Vierge, du Scorpion et du Verseau. Que voulait dire cela ? Cela signifiait-il, que, comme l'avait dit Dohko, la majorité des nouveaux chevaliers d'or était née en 1966 et qu'ils seraient bientôt assez âgés pour être découverts ? Probablement…

Shion consigna tout cela soigneusement dans son carnet, et se dit qu'il faudrait confirmer tout cela par des observations futures. Les étoiles étaient par nature très capricieuses, et refusaient parfois de livrer d'un coup tous leurs secrets, mais, en deux cents ans, il avait appris cette patience qui lui faisait tellement défaut pendant sa jeunesse, et n'hésitait plus désormais à les interroger plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'elles annonçaient…

Apprendre cela lui avait été difficile, car il s'était retrouvé, juste après la dernière Guerre Sainte, bombardé Grand Pope sans y être préparé, alors que Dohko était chargé de veiller sur le sceau d'Athéna loin du Sanctuaire, dans sa Chine natale. Il avait dix-huit ans, sortait d'une guerre difficile où la plupart de ses amis avaient laissé leur vie, et il avait cru de nombreuses fois qu'il n'arriverait jamais à assumer seul cette lourde tâche. Pourtant, il y était parvenu, parfois dans la douleur et les larmes, et espérait avoir fait de son mieux pour relever le Sanctuaire de la quasi-destruction où il se trouvait juste après la Guerre. Il avait reconstitué en partie les ordres d'argent, ainsi que d'or, pour que la déesse, lorsqu'elle se réincarnerait dans cinq ans, puisse être protégée efficacement tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint l'âge adulte…

Il savait que dans peu de temps tout recommencerait, mais qu'il ne serait plus là pour le voir. Son rôle était donc de tout faire pour que, le moment venu, ceux qui défendraient la déesse puissent le faire en toute connaissance de cause en sachant ce qui les attendrait…

Il sourit légèrement…quelle ironie ! Lui qui était un combattant hors pair, disposant des plus puissants pouvoirs psychokinétiques et télépathiques du Sanctuaire, avait dû apprendre à devenir une icône, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre et révéré par toute la classe pauvre de la région comme un véritable dieu. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'un humain, descendant d'Atlante peut-être mais humain de corps, sur lequel le temps avait cependant, malgré le présent de la déesse, laissé sa marque. Un humain avec ses doutes, ses défauts, ses faiblesses mais aussi ses espoirs et ses qualités…

Un autre défi cependant l'attendait : faire de Mû un chevalier d'or hors pair et un adulte équilibré…

**_A SUIVRE _**

****

**_Notices: _**

_Siddha_: homme doté de pouvoirs surnaturels


	4. Chapitre 3 le temps de l\'éveil

_Ouf, voici le chapitre suivant, écrit en un weekend, et le dernier chapitre dit de transition (pour l'instant)…j'en profite ici pour remercier ceux et celles qui me lisent et m'ont reviewée, cela me touche beaucoup, et j'espère vous satisfaire une fois de plus. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir… _

_Chapitre 3 : Le temps de l'éveil_

_Avril 1969_

Le vent de la montagne jouait dans les cheveux de Mû, qui essayait de se concentrer sur le petit monticule de pierres qu'il était en train de méticuleusement façonner en forme de pyramide. Il venait d'atteindre ses trois ans, mais Dolma trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup changé, il s'était déjà assagi et passait des heures désormais à jouer seul, façonnant des formes avec les petites pierres qui étaient ses seuls jouets. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et atteignaient ses épaules à présent, mais il refusait qu'on les lui coupe, permettant juste à Dorjee de les lui attacher avec un lien en cuir de yak.

Le caractère de l'enfant s'était affermi, mais il restait cependant doux et sociable. Si ses pouvoirs étaient en sommeil, ils n'en étaient pas moins présents en lui, et cela aiguisait son instinct et ses réactions. Dolma l'avait déjà emmené au temple, où, comme tous les enfants, il avait été examiné par les vénérables Lamas pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une réincarnation d'un Dalaï Lama décédé, et l'on avait fait pour lui les premiers rites bouddhistes, comme Shion l'avait souhaité…

Les moines avaient cependant repéré chez Mû des aptitudes exceptionnelles, et précoces, à l'étude et à la méditation, et auraient souhaité le garder comme novice au monastère, mais ce n'était pas là le destin de l'enfant, et Dolma le savait. Même si elle n'avait pas connaissance entièrement du mystère des chevaliers sacrés, elle devinait que c'était quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement de simple mortelle. Mû avait un destin beaucoup plus grand qui se révélerait bientôt à lui…

_Le Sanctuaire, septembre 1969_

Shion lisait un rapport adressé depuis la vallée du Gange en Inde par l'un de ses envoyés. Ils venaient de trouver là-bas un futur chevalier d'or nommé Shaka, un orphelin qui vivait dans un temple bouddhiste et présentait déjà des caractéristiques très particulières malgré son jeune âge. L'enfant était né le 19 septembre 1966, et avait donc le même âge que Mû à quelques mois près. Le rapport le lui décrivait – chose étonnante par ces latitudes – comme blond aux grands yeux bleu clair, et, d'après ce qu'avait pu en dire le supérieur du temple, il était à demi anglais et à demi indien, et avait été confié au monastère par sa mère mourante. L'envoyé disait avoir ressenti en face de lui quelque chose de particulier, au-delà de l'humanité, il ne pouvait précisément l'expliquer. En tout cas, une chose était sûre à propos de cet étrange enfant : il serait chevalier d'or de la Vierge…

Shion se souvenait de son prédécesseur, Shanti de la Vierge, un homme calme et mesuré, originaire d'Inde également. Une légende courait sur lui, comme quoi il aurait été la réincarnation de Bouddha, mais Shion n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître assez pour le savoir. Pourtant, il avait toujours ressenti en sa présence une impression étrange, comme celle qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est en présence d'une divinité. Shanti était mort le premier, sauvant les autres, c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu continuer le combat et vaincre Hadès…

Il secoua la tête, et se dit qu'à trop vivre dans le passé on en devenait vite prisonnier, il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus, l'avenir seul comptait.

Cette année et celle qui suivrait étaient des années clé, il le savait, l'ordre achèverait sa reconstitution. Bientôt Mû aurait quatre ans, l'âge requis pour commencer son entraînement, et ses pouvoirs endormis depuis presque deux ans s'éveilleraient de nouveau. Shion retrouverait alors la maison de Jamir, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années, pour y entraîner l'enfant, comme son propre maître avait fait pour lui autrefois…

Il serait alors temps pour lui de faire appel à des pouvoirs depuis bien longtemps enfouis au fond de lui, à cette partie de lui en sommeil depuis deux cents ans, et il savait que le processus risquait de faire se rouvrir des blessures mal cicatrisées, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire…

Le bruit de la lourde porte métallique de la salle qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses pensées, et entra l'un des grands maîtres du Sanctuaire, Chiron de la Flèche, celui qui entraînait Aioros. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et dit :

« Altesse, les pouvoirs du petit Aiolia se sont éveillés, devons-nous commencer son entraînement ou est-ce encore trop tôt ? »

Aiolia, le frère cadet d'Aioros, avait le même âge que Mû, mais Shion savait qu'il était un peu plus chétif que lui, c'était donc un peu tôt pour lui. Il savait cependant que l'enfant, à l'image de sa constellation protectrice, était un vrai petit lionceau vif qui serait sans aucun doute un excellent combattant, mais il n'avait pas le même caractère que son frère, il avait davantage tendance à douter et à se poser des questions.

Shion demanda à Chiron :

« Mettent-ils sa vie en danger ? »

Chiron secoua la tête :

« Non, Altesse, il a juste expérimenté un accès de télékinésie, très court et peu intense, mais c'est le signe de son éveil… »

Shion hocha la tête :

« Très bien, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour l'instant mais il va falloir le surveiller, et commencer à l'entraîner dès l'année prochaine… »

Chiron s'inclina, et sortit, laissant Shion seul. Le Grand Pope consulta le parchemin qui contenait son emploi du temps du jour, et résolut de consacrer cette heure libre à continuer de mettre ses affaires en ordre en prévision de son départ pour Jamir, qui aurait probablement lieu dans quelques mois. L'intérim serait exercé par Kyrillos et les grands maîtres du Sanctuaire, qui auraient toute latitude pour régler les problèmes quotidiens sans lui en référer. En cas de problème plus grave, il reviendrait immédiatement, usant de ses pouvoirs de chevalier d'or…

Il se leva de son trône, et se rendit dans le bureau qui jouxtait la salle du trône afin de continuer cela. Il ne pouvait se permettre de partir si longtemps sans tout prévoir, et sa longue expérience l'y aidait grandement…

Mais il ne pouvait passer son après-midi à cela, il était attendu au village de Rodorio, qui se trouvait près du Sanctuaire et qu'il visitait régulièrement. Les gens qui vivaient là étaient très pauvres, et il s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de les soulager…

Dehors, le vent de printemps masquait quelque peu la chaleur qui régnait déjà sur la Grèce, mais Shion, pourtant enseveli sous sa longue tunique, son casque et son masque, y prêtait peu attention. Rodorio était peu éloigné du Sanctuaire, et, accompagné de sa suite, il ne mit qu'un quart d'heure pour y arriver. Ses prédécesseurs s'y rendaient en palanquin, mais lui tenait toujours à faire le chemin à pied, pour être plus proche encore des pauvres gens qui s'y trouvaient. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été repéré dans son enfance par son propre maître, Ashen du Bélier, il serait resté un orphelin pauvre sans aucun avenir…

Comme toujours, à l'annonce de son arrivée, les gens étaient massés sur les bords du chemin, le long des maisons, criant leur joie et leur dévotion. Shion agitait de temps en temps sa main, et bénissait les enfants qu'on lui apportait en leur imposant les mains au nom d'Athéna. Soudain, une femme arriva vers lui et tomba à genoux devant lui :

« S'il vous plaît, Votre Altesse, sauvez mon enfant, je vous en supplie ! Il est très malade, il va mourir… »

Le sang de Shion ne fit qu'un tour, et il demanda qu'on le conduisît tout de suite auprès de l'enfant. Posé sur un lit de fortune, il délirait, trempé de sueur, et semblait au-delà de toute aide…

Shion s'agenouilla près de lui et demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? »

La femme répondit :

« Depuis quelques jours, mais il délire depuis quelques heures seulement… »

Elle s'interrompit et reprit d'une voix penaude :

« Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler le médecin, mais je n'avais pas l'argent pour le payer… »

Alors surgit du plus profond de Shion le chevalier d'or du Bélier qu'il avait été, qu'il était encore jusqu'à ce que Mû le devienne à son tour, celui qui était capable de tout soigner, les hommes, les animaux et les armures. Non, il ne laisserait pas cet enfant mourir…

Il se tourna vers la femme :

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

La femme répondit :

« Milo… il va avoir trois ans dans quelques jours, Seigneur…»

Résolu à agir le plus vite possible, Shion dit :

« Laissez-moi seul avec lui… »

Une fois seul, il se débarrassa de son casque, de sa longue tunique et surtout de ses gants, et apparut en tunique et pantalon, la taille ceinte d'un ruban de soie tibétaine. Il posa ses mains sur l'enfant, se concentra, laissant remonter à la surface ces pouvoirs oubliés depuis si longtemps, et resta ainsi, plongé dans la concentration la plus extrême, assis en tailleur auprès de l'enfant. Il eut une sorte de choc au contact, et, ouvrant les yeux pour en trouver la nature en faisant une lecture d'aura, il put voir clairement dans l'aura de cet enfant…un scorpion d'or. Il venait de trouver un des futurs chevaliers d'or !

Cette idée le conforta dans sa concentration, et il laissa beaucoup de ses forces pour sauver l'enfant dont l'état général était très mauvais, probablement à cause de la malnutrition. En sueur, le regard voilé, il sortit de sa concentration, et se moqua de lui-même :

_« Shion, tu as vieilli, tes pouvoirs se sont amoindris ! Autrefois, une seule guérison ne t'aurait pas mis dans un état pareil… »_

L'enfant reposait à présent paisiblement, sauvé, et Shion le regarda alors plus en détail. Il avait des cheveux bleus, des traits délicats et sa peau était mate…

Il caressa doucement son front, et lui dit :

« Milo, futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion…nous nous reverrons bientôt… »

Il passa sa main sur son front, et, oubliant sa faiblesse, se releva et se rhabilla rapidement. Quand il sortit, il dit à la mère :

« Il est sauvé, il dort, il faudra le faire boire et manger lorsqu'il se réveillera… »

La femme laissa alors éclater des sanglots de soulagement, et embrassa les mains du Grand Pope dans un élan de gratitude.

Shion, un peu gêné, dit alors :

« Il faut le nourrir davantage, et venir à la distribution de nourriture, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il aille bien désormais… »

En effet, toutes les semaines, Shion faisait distribuer de la nourriture au village, et il se promit de doubler ce qu'il envoyait, pour éviter que d'autres enfants n'en souffrent…

Quand il rentra au Sanctuaire, il convoqua les grands maîtres et leur dit :

« J'ai découvert un des futurs chevaliers d'or à Rodorio, il s'appelle Milo et sera le chevalier d'or du Scorpion…je pense que son éveil adviendra bientôt, nous devrons nous tenir prêts…de plus, je souhaite que soit doublée la quantité de nourriture que nous donnons au village, il y a encore trop de malnutrition là-bas… »

Les grands maîtres s'inclinèrent, puis sortirent. Shion se leva de son trône, et s'approcha de la loge pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur la mer, au loin. Sa faiblesse après la guérison de Milo lui avait rappelé son âge réel, deux cents quarante quatre ans, même s'il paraissait avoir seulement cinquante-cinq ans ce n'était qu'illusion…_maya_, comme on disait dans son pays natal. Le temps ne l'avait pas épargné, il s'était juste écoulé plus lentement sur son corps dans une seule optique : remplir la mission que la déesse lui avait imposée, et il devait oublier ses sentiments d'homme pour faire cela au mieux.

Mais personne, à l'exception de son ami Dohko, n'avait cependant connaissance de sa solitude, cette solitude qui parfois lui ôtait le sommeil la nuit mais contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, car c'était son destin…

C'était en effet une certaine ironie que d'être entouré en permanence et d'être toujours si seul, si retiré en soi-même qu'on croit que rien ni personne ne pourra plus venir vous atteindre. Pourtant, le petit Mû avait réussi à faire reparaître l'ancien Shion rien qu'en souriant, prouvant par là que cette carapace qu'il s'était construite au fur et à mesure des années n'était plus si solide. Mais quel humain aurait pu supporter deux cents vingt ans d'une vie pareille ? Ce n'était pas qu'il fût privé de tout contact humain, c'était même le contraire, mais il ne restait plus ici quelqu'un à qui il pût se confier librement, qui le connût pour ce qu'il était. Il ne restait que Dohko, qui était si loin, et absorbé par sa propre charge…

Il ôta brusquement sa tenue de Grand Pope, comme si elle lui eût soudainement brûlé la peau, et s'assit sur son lit. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ces temps derniers ? Même sa méditation ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser. Bien sûr, juste après la dernière Guerre Sainte, lorsque, après sa convalescence, la déesse lui avait donné la direction du Sanctuaire, il avait traversé des moments difficiles, mais avait vite retrouvé son équilibre. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Etait-ce la naissance de Mû qui provoquait en lui ce bouleversement, parce qu'elle signifiait la fin de son mandat de chevalier d'or du Bélier ? Pas seulement, c'était également le fait de voir l'ordre des chevaliers d'or se reconstituer, de voir de jeunes gens prendre la place de ses amis morts au combat, qu'il ne pouvait oublier malgré les siècles écoulés. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées dignes d'un Grand Pope, il le savait très bien, mais il sentait l'émotion le submerger en regardant vers l'étagère qui jouxtait son lit. Là était posé un tableau datant de deux siècles montrant les douze chevaliers d'or, juste à la veille de la Guerre. Ils avaient dix-huit ans, et souriaient de toute la force de leur jeunesse…que restait-il de tout cela ? Qui entretiendrait leur souvenir lorsque Dohko et lui seraient morts ?

Ce tableau avait été peint par l'un d'entre eux, Atlantis du Sagittaire, qui avait un vrai tempérament d'artiste et à propos duquel tout le monde se demandait si les envoyés ne s'étaient pas trompés lorsqu'ils l'avaient sélectionné. La suite avait prouvé que non, lorsqu'il avait abattu lui-même l'un des trois Juges des Enfers…

Shion regarda un instant cette image plus jeune de lui-même, puis son regard passa au géant debout près de lui, Amedeo du Taureau. Il s'était dès le début bien entendu avec lui, Amedeo avait une personnalité riche et ouverte. Près d'Amedeo se tenait Amphialaos des Gémeaux, dont le frère jumeau Aristeios avait pris la place quand il avait été tué et qui avait fini par mourir lui aussi dans les bras de Dohko lors de la grande bataille finale…

Près des jumeaux était assis Donadieu du Cancer, originaire de France, affichant le sourire gouailleur qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Celui-ci était le boute-en-train des Douze, et Shion se souvenait de parties de cartes mémorables avec lui. Ephrem du Lion, juste à côté de lui, appuyé contre un tronçon de colonne, semblait ramassé comme un félin qui observe sa proie. Il n'avait pas un très bon caractère, était rancunier et imprévisible, mais cachait derrière cette apparence bourrue un cœur d'or…

Shanti de la Vierge, debout près de Donadieu et d'Ephrem, tenait entre ses mains jointes un rosaire de prière bouddhiste en ambre, celui qui ne le quittait jamais. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, et il n'était pas très sociable, mais c'était de loin le plus puissant d'entre eux…probablement la légende qui courait à son sujet était-elle vraie.

Près de Shanti se tenait Dohko, avec toute la force et la sûreté de soi qu'il avait à cette époque, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux verts. A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? La déesse lui avait-elle, à lui aussi, accordé le don de vieillissement ralenti ? Shion l'ignorait…

Assis sur une pierre, juste à côté de Dohko, on pouvait voir Aghelos du Scorpion. C'était le plus petit en taille d'eux tous, mais il n'en avait pas moins une puissance énorme. C'était aussi un homme sage et réservé, qui parlait peu mais avait une énorme capacité d'écoute…

Atlantis du Sagittaire, bien qu'il ait peint le tableau, s'était figuré dessus, et Shion se souvenait bien de lui, de cet homme fluet et délicat qui recelait cependant une puissance énorme…

Kayla du Capricorne, les bras croisés, était appuyé contre un tronçon de colonne, non loin d'Atlantis. Ce descendant des Mayas originaire du Honduras avait toujours été une énigme pour Shion…ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ladislas du Verseau, dont les yeux bleus calmes semblaient luire de vie sur le tableau. Ladislas avait un cœur d'or et était toujours prêt à aider son prochain, quel qu'il soit, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de très estimé au Sanctuaire.

Harmonie des Poissons était une énigme, qui avait été levée lorsqu'on avait découvert qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une femme. Elle n'avait cependant pas démérité, se battant jusqu'au bout contre les spectres et en tuant un grand nombre avant de succomber elle-même…

Les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir coulèrent alors sur ses joues, emportant toute la tristesse qu'il restait en lui et le confortant dans sa mission. L'âme de ses amis reposait en lui, ainsi qu'en Dohko, et ils lui donneraient la force d'accomplir sa mission sans faillir…

Il se sentait plus léger à présent, en harmonie avec lui-même, et comprit que c'était justement parce qu'il refusait de laisser partir la peine qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait menacé de l'engloutir. Le passé était le passé, mais seul comptait l'avenir à présent…

_Gyantsé, 27 mars 1970_

C'était l'anniversaire de Mû, et Dolma, qui adorait le petit garçon, lui avait apporté un cadeau. Fébrile, il ôta le papier et souleva un rosaire de prières bouddhiste, nanti d'une bénédiction à son nom.

Doucement, il l'enroula autour de son poignet, et prononça l'un des _mantras_ que Dorjee, sa nourrice, lui avait appris. Il avait beaucoup grandi et s'était fortifié ces derniers mois, mais ses traits ronds gardaient encore la trace du bébé qu'il avait été.

Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé à Dolma pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas avec lui, comme les autres enfants, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, le pensant trop petit encore. Il n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet, mais, en ce jour frais de printemps, il demanda à Dolma et à Dorjee :

« Où sont mes parents ? Est-ce que je les verrai un jour ? »

Dolma se pencha sur lui et dit d'un ton lénifiant, espérant calmer l'enfant :

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, sois patient… »

Mû se renfrogna, et, dans sa colère, donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qu'il atomisa, sous le regard résigné de Dolma et Dorjee, alors qu'une légère aura jaune apparaissait fugitivement autour de lui.

L'enfant, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire, bégaya :

« Qu'est…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Dolma s'approcha de lui et dit :

« Rien de grave…ton destin s'ouvre à toi, Mû… »

Elle savait que Shion ne tarderait pas à arriver, et qu'une nouvelle vie commencerait pour l'enfant, loin d'elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais elle se retint pour éviter que Mû voie ses larmes…

Le jeune Bélier était prêt à affronter son destin…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 4 Retour aux sources

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ce commencement de fic et de la reviewer, et un merci tout spécial à Alaiya _

_Fin des chapitres de transition, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet…_

_Chapitre 4 : Retour aux sources_

_« C'est une campagne où je suis né _

_C'est un rivage où tout a commencé_

_J'en ai vu bien d'autres, mais celui-là_

_Jamais rien ne l'effacera »_

_P. Fiori, 'Je sais où aller '_

_Le Sanctuaire, 28 mars 1970_

Shion mit la dernière main à son léger bagage, et regarda autour de lui, cette pièce où il ne reviendrait pas avant probablement quelques années. Il avait rassemblé dans son sac en simple tissu toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait, et ressorti quelques tuniques d'entraînement usagées. Dès qu'il avait ressenti l'éveil de Mû, quelques heures auparavant, il avait rassemblé les grands maîtres et Kyrillos, et les avait informés de son départ. Ils veilleraient sur le Sanctuaire en son absence, ainsi que sur l'entraînement d'Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, et probablement bientôt de Milo, qu'on enverrait sur l'île de Milos, dans la mer Egée. Les rapports des envoyés – après tout, il restait encore quelques futurs chevaliers d'or à trouver – lui seraient transmis directement par des courriers spéciaux.

Il n'emmenait que peu de choses, mais la maison était entièrement meublée et il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait là-bas. Un serviteur, de la même ethnie que lui, prenait soin de la maison, et assurait l'approvisionnement. En effet, il fallait être descendant d'Atlante ou chevalier et posséder des pouvoirs spéciaux, surtout la téléportation, pour arriver jusqu'à la maison et surtout pouvoir y entrer et en sortir, puisque celle-ci n'avait ni porte d'entrée ni escaliers. C'étaient des hommes de la même famille qui, depuis des siècles, servaient les chevaliers d'or du Bélier.

Il resserra le cordon de soie qui lui servait de ceinture, ajusta le châle de cachemire qu'il portait autour du cou et qui retombait sur ses épaules et prit son sac. En un battement de cil, il se retrouva près de la maison où vivaient Dolma, Dorjee et Mû. Elles s'inclinèrent devant lui, alors que l'enfant se cachait dans les jupes de Dorjee. Il ne se souvenait pas de Shion, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lorsque ses pouvoirs s'étaient éveillés alors qu'il n'avait que vingt mois, et la vue de cet homme grand, longiligne et à l'air sévère l'effrayait. Shion dit en tibétain :

« Je viens le chercher, il va vivre avec moi désormais…viens, Mû… »

Dolma alla préparer son baluchon, alors que l'enfant se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux jupes de Dorjee en secouant la tête. Dolma, quand elle revint, lui décrocha les mains, le mit debout devant elle et lui dit :

« Mû, tu dois aller avec lui, ta place est auprès de lui… »

Elle retenait ses larmes alors que celles de l'enfant coulaient librement sur ses joues, car il comprenait qu'une époque heureuse prenait fin pour s'ouvrir brusquement vers l'inconnu. Dolma l'embrassa, lui donna son petit baluchon, puis ce fut au tour de Dorjee, qui fondit elle aussi en larmes.

Shion alors sourit, adoucissant son expression autant que possible, et tendit la main vers Mû. L'enfant, hésitant, la prit et tous deux alors commencèrent leur longue route vers Jamir. Shion pouvait aisément les y téléporter tous les deux, mais ce serait une façon de commencer l'entraînement de l'enfant, de l'endurcir en prolongeant ses limites physiques. Il marchait droit devant lui, vérifiant de temps en temps si l'enfant le suivait, mais Mû ne disait rien, tout à sa peine d'avoir quitté les femmes qui lui avaient donné tant d'amour et qui peuplaient ses premiers souvenirs…

Ils marchèrent quelques heures, puis une petite voix tira Shion de ses pensées :

« C'est encore loin ? J'ai soif et je suis fatigué… »

Le visage de l'enfant était gris de poussière, et il paraissait vraiment épuisé. Shion, qui se rendait vaguement compte qu'il avait négligé le fait que Mû n'était qu'un enfant de quatre ans, s'arrêta et lui tendit un gobelet rempli de l'eau qu'il tira de la gourde suspendue à sa ceinture. Mû avala avidement le contenu du verre, et Shion lui dit :

« Continuons… »

Courageusement, Mû se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit sans rien dire. Au coucher du soleil, ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin, et Shion décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. L'enfant, épuisé, vacillait sur ses jambes, et tomba endormi avant même d'avoir avalé quoi que ce soit. D'un geste maladroit, Shion posa sur lui une couverture mais, assis devant le feu de camp qu'il avait allumé pour lutter contre le froid, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le ciel tibétain était constellé d'étoiles, et il les regarda, pour la première fois depuis des années, juste pour leur beauté lointaine.

Demain, ils seraient à Jamir, et tout commencerait, ou recommencerait, pour être plus précis. Il se souvenait de son arrivée là-bas, enfant âgé de quatre ans à peine, amené par Ashen du Bélier. Il venait juste de s'éveiller à ses pouvoirs, jeune enfant rejeté par sa famille adoptive qui le croyait possédé par des démons…

Shion finit par s'endormir, bercé par le son du _djolmo_, et s'éveilla à l'aube. Le ciel sanguin colorait la blancheur des montagnes, et il resta un instant à regarder ce formidable paysage avant d'éveiller Mû. L'enfant ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et Shion lui tendit un bol de thé au beurre avec un petit pain :

« Bois et mange vite, nous allons partir… »

Il ignorait totalement qu'on ne donnait pas de thé à un enfant de quatre ans, mais Mû le but à petites gorgées, sans préciser qu'il aurait préféré du lait, le bon lait de yak que lui servait Dolma à son lever. Puis il demanda :

« Monsieur…où allons-nous ? »

Shion abaissa son regard sur lui et répondit :

« Nous allons à Jamir, où tu résideras désormais, et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, mais maître… »

L'explication convint à Mû, qui posa son bol et se mit sur ses petites jambes avec une grimace de douleur, qui n'émut pas Shion, retranché dans la partie la plus endurcie de sa personne. Au tréfonds de lui-même, une petite voix lui disait qu'il pourrait porter l'enfant pour un moment, mais il ne l'écouta pas et résolut de reprendre la route…Il voulait à tout prix éviter de réfléchir, et marcher était un excellent exutoire pour se vider l'esprit.

Mû trottinait derrière lui, mais ne se plaignait pas, et Shion, ayant lu dans son esprit, savait qu'il avait peur de lui. Soupirant, il ne se départit cependant pas de sa gravité pendant tout le temps que dura le chemin. Ils firent quelques haltes pour permettre à Mû de se reposer, car Shion commençait à prendre conscience que Mû, même s'il était né au Tibet et donc par là même habitué à la vie en altitude, aurait du mal à vivre à six mille mètres s'il ne le ménageait pas un peu…

La nuit était tombée quand, après une longue ascension, ils se trouvèrent au pied du cimetière des armures. Mû, épuisé, vacillait sur ses petites jambes et peinait à respirer, et Shion lui dit :

« Le passage est dangereux, monte sur mon dos… »

Contrairement aux chevaliers qui venaient faire réparer leurs armures dans ce lieu si reculé, Shion voyait parfaitement le mince pont de pierre qui enjambait le vide, et non les illusions destinées à le masquer. Une fois Mû installé sur son dos, il se remit à marcher de son pas tranquille, et eut tôt fait de traverser le pont à demi enfoui dans le brouillard. A cette altitude, le froid était vif, et les masses d'air en conflit formaient des nappes de brouillard qui s'effilochaient au gré du vent…

Apparut enfin la pagode, demeure ancestrale des chevaliers du Bélier. Ses cinq étages, quelque peu abîmés, semblaient encore défier le ciel, et Shion ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant ce lieu si précieux à son cœur.

Il abaissa son regard sur Mû, qu'il avait déposé à terre et dont les yeux se fermaient de fatigue, puis lui dit :

« Nous sommes arrivés, tu vas pouvoir te reposer… »

Cette maison avait une particularité propre, elle n'avait ni porte d'entrée ni escalier, aussi Shion prit-il Mû par la main pour se téléporter à l'intérieur.

Les différents étages avaient chacun un rôle particulier. Le rez-de-chaussée, posé directement sur la roche et qui n'avait aucune porte, contenait l'atelier de réparation de Shion. Au premier étage, le premier nanti d'une porte, on trouvait la pièce à vivre, peu meublée mais aux fresques et aux tapis précieux. Les deux autres étages comportaient des chambres, une salle d'eau et diverses pièces dont l'une était le bureau personnel de Shion. Le dernier étage servait à l'observation des étoiles…

Shion sentit l'émotion l'étreindre lorsqu'il se matérialisa au milieu de la pièce principale de la maison, qui se trouvait au premier étage. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. La lumière des fenêtres venaient éclairer les fresques colorées des murs, les mettant en valeur. Comme il était de tradition au Tibet, la pièce comportait peu de meubles, des coussins disposés autour d'une table basse, et, dans un coin, le foyer pour cuisiner. Une étagère comportait des manuscrits anciens soigneusement roulés et liés, mais la plupart des manuscrits précieux étaient entreposée à l'étage, dans le bureau de Shion.

Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de coucher Mû, qui tenait à peine debout. Il voulait l'endurcir, mais se rendait bien compte qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus ce soir. Il le prit dans ses bras, et se téléporta à l'étage, où il l'installa dans la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne. L'ameublement y était sommaire, comme dans le reste de la maison, et un matelas posé à terre tenait lieu de lit. Une table basse, sur laquelle étaient posés un broc et une vasque de toilette en terre cuite, un tabouret et une étagère composaient tout l'ameublement de la chambre carrée.

Doucement, Shion déposa l'enfant sur le lit, lui ôta ses chaussures et sa tunique de façon maladroite, puis le couvrit d'une couverture de laine, abaissa le store de bambou et le laissa reposer, non sans l'avoir regardé un moment avant de sortir. Il ferma la porte de bois et regagna par téléportation la salle principale. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et, avec un soupir d'aise, regarda le paysage grandiose qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. L'Himalaya descendait vers l'Inde, éternel mais changeant à chaque seconde, et l'on pouvait y voir quelques minuscules lumières, plus bas, bien plus bas, dans la vallée. Un paysage dur mais dont la beauté émouvait…

Ils se trouvaient là presque à l'extrémité du monde, où personne ne venait jamais car les Tibétains eux-même croyaient l'endroit maudit et hanté. Cela n'était qu'illusions, déployées là voici des siècles par les chevaliers du Bélier pour éviter qu'on vînt s'intéresser de trop près à leurs activités particulières…

Il alluma une chandelle, et mangea un peu de _dahi_, ce yaourt d'origine indienne qu'il appréciait. Il était de retour chez lui, et pourtant le cœur lui manquait. Regardant Mû dormir, il avait eu le cœur crucifié en voyant dans les traits de l'enfant ceux de la seule femme qu'il eût aimée. Arzaniel avait ensoleillé sa vie d'une façon qu'il aurait cru impossible, elle lui avait redonné une raison de vivre au moment où il se sentait sombrer. Il se souvenait de son sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant…

Shion posa son bol et soupira, le cœur étreint par diverses émotions. Personne, à part Dohko, ne savait que son jeune successeur était en fait son fils, et il ferait en sorte que Mû ne le sache jamais non plus. Il ne devrait être pour lui que son maître, cela impliquait donc d'oublier ses émotions paternelles et, comme il savait si bien le faire, laisser paraître ce Shion sévère qui ne passerait rien au petit garçon. C'était nécessaire pour que Mû devienne à son tour le dépositaire de l'armure d'or du Bélier…

Une étoile s'alluma, et Shion, malgré les larmes qui embuaient son regard, sourit à l'idée qu'Arzaniel, de là-haut, veillerait sur Mû…

_Six mois plus tard, 30 septembre 1970_

Mû, les yeux fermés, était plongé dans une méditation profonde, la tête en bas. Shion lui faisait pratiquer le yoga chaque jour pour qu'il maîtrise son corps, mais avait commencé par lui apprendre à se téléporter correctement en développant son aptitude naturelle pour qu'il puisse lui-même entrer et sortir de la maison. Il était également important de développer ses pouvoirs télékinétiques et télépathiques personnels, et cela composait pour l'instant une grosse partie de l'entraînement…

Les deux derniers futurs chevaliers d'or, Aldébaran et Camus, avaient été trouvés et avaient commencé leur entraînement, le premier au Brésil et le second en Sibérie, et, d'après les rapports que lui adressaient régulièrement les grands maîtres, tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux…

Shion appela son disciple et lui dit :

« Viens vite, Mû, il est temps pour toi de continuer ta lecture… »

Un chevalier d'or n'était pas qu'une machine de combat, mais également une tête bien pleine, et Shion apprenait à Mû à lire dans les anciens manuscrits tibétains, ainsi qu'en sanscrit. L'enfant devrait également apprendre le Grec, langage parlé au Sanctuaire et qui lui serait fort utile pour communiquer avec ses pairs qui ne parlaient pas la même langue maternelle que lui…

La tête de Mû dodelina sur sa main, signe qu'il commençait à s'endormir, et Shion le rappela à l'ordre en le frappant dans le dos. Son disciple devait encore acquérir de l'endurance, et aller au-delà de ses limites, cela était essentiel…

Il dit alors :

« Très bien, puisque tu t'endors, tu vas aller faire quatre mille cinq cents tractions dehors, au-dessus du vide, cela te réveillera…et interdiction de te téléporter ! »

Le visage de Mû se décomposa, mais Shion avait ordonné, et il devait obéir. Shion l'installa au-dessus du vide, et l'enfant commença ses tractions en serrant les dents, de grosses larmes coulant sur son visage. Où était le temps où Dolma et Dorjee l'entouraient de leur présence aimante ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elles le livrent à cet homme qui était si méchant avec lui ?

Tout en comptant les tractions et en prenant garde que Mû ne chute, Shion repassait mentalement les choses qui devraient être ensuite assimilées par l'enfant. Son éveil au cosmos n'interviendrait pas tout de suite, cela il le savait, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'apprendre les différentes techniques de combat à mains nues tout en augmentant encore le contrôle de ses pouvoirs mentaux.

Quatre heures après, il récupéra un Mû épuisé, les mains et les pieds en sang, tenant à peine debout mais qui évitait de le lui montrer. Shion évita de justesse un sourire de contentement en voyant la volonté de l'enfant, puis il lui dit gravement :

« Un chevalier d'or doit se montrer capable de dépasser ses propres limites sans jamais céder le pas à son adversaire, et c'est encore plus important pour le chevalier d'or du Bélier, qui garde la première Maison qui mène au temple de la déesse Athéna…m'as-tu bien entendu ? »

Il posa ses mains sur les blessures de l'enfant qu'il guérit instantanément et lui dit :

« Chaque chevalier d'or a ses attributions particulières, mais nous en avons une qui est unique : nous pouvons tout guérir, hommes, animaux, et surtout armures. Ceci tu l'apprendras lorsque le temps sera venu, tu n'es pas encore prêt… »

Mû, oubliant sa fatigue, l'avait écouté avec intérêt. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il découvrait chaque jour suffisamment de choses pour remplir une vie entière, et prenait conscience que ses pouvoirs mentaux, qu'il pensait être la marque du démon sur lui, étaient en fait la preuve qu'il avait été élu pour devenir chevalier d'Athéna.

Shion lui dit alors, avisant un tas de cailloux :

« Exerce ta télékinésie, à présent… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant se voila, devint presque translucide et, lentement, quelques pierres s'élevèrent, puis restèrent en l'air. Shion connaissait le point faible de Mû, et lui dit :

« Ferme les yeux, et imagine-les dans ton esprit, tu auras davantage de force… »

Mû s'exécuta, et les pierres tombèrent à terre alors que l'enfant tapait du pied, énervé. Il avait toujours échoué à cet exercice, et Shion lui dit :

« Patience, évacue ta colère, elle ne t'aidera pas… »

Mû leva le regard sur son maître et lui dit :

« Maître, comment puis-je y arriver si je ne peux pas voir ce que je soulève ? »

Shion croisa les bras et répondit :

« Tu dois exercer ton esprit dans cette optique, Mû, mais je ne peux t'enseigner la façon de procéder, toi seul peux trouver comme faire… »

Mû s'assit en position de méditation, sous les yeux de son maître, et s'appliqua à réussir l'exercice, mais Shion savait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt, il ne le serait que lorsqu'il se serait débarrassé de sa colère et qu'il contrôlerait mieux ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, il le laissa essayer…

Ce soir-là, quand Mû fut couché et que Shion fut seul dans son bureau, il prit le temps de lire les rapports qui lui étaient parvenus du Sanctuaire et des grands maîtres. Ils s'étaient tous de nouveau dispersés, et ne restaient au Sanctuaire que Amphion du Triangle, qui entraînait Saga, Zethos du Triangle Austral, qui entraînait Kanon, Chiron de la Flèche, l'entraîneur d'Aioros, et Hylas d'Eridan, celui d'Aiolia. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour l'instant, même si Kanon posait quelques problèmes à son entraîneur par son insolence, son impolitesse et sa rébellion. Il avait douze ans à présent, et cela pouvait être une manifestation de son adolescence, mais Shion savait très bien que Kanon supportait mal d'être tenu dans l'ombre de son frère, à plus forte raison lorsque celui-ci était proche de passer son épreuve d'initiation et donc d'accéder, le premier, à la dignité de chevalier d'or de la nouvelle génération…

Etrangement, tout ceci semblait si loin à Shion, et sa mission lui paraissait presque étrangère à présent. Instruire Mû avait fait ressurgir en lui le chevalier d'or qu'il avait été jadis, qu'il était encore, et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'en souffrait pas trop. Revenir à Jamir avait apaisé son cœur, et il savait que la présence de Mû y était probablement pour quelque chose. C'était un enfant courageux, qui s'endurcissait et s'adaptait vite, et Shion savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet…

Il n'appréhendait plus de transmettre cette charge qui avait été la sienne pendant deux siècles, c'était dans l'ordre des choses et il ne pouvait aller contre cela. Mû serait formé lorsque la déesse se réincarnerait, ce qui serait le signe, pour lui, de renoncer à sa charge de Grand Pope. Il choisirait alors parmi les chevaliers d'or les plus âgés son successeur avant de se retirer et de profiter de sa retraite…

Mû, alors que son maître travaillait dans son bureau, s'était faufilé en se téléportant jusqu'au sommet de la pagode. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle : des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel pur, légers points de plume sur un noir d'encre. Dolma lui avait raconté qu'en fait elles étaient l'esprit des anciens Lamas qui veillaient sur les hommes, et Mû, marmonnant un _mantra_, sourit…

Il en oublia les douleurs qui vrillaient son petit corps, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle magnifique. Il ne comprenait pas encore totalement l'intérêt de tout cet entraînement difficile, mais ne savait qu'une seule chose : il deviendrait un jour l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde, aussi fort que son maître. Il protègerait la déesse Athéna, et la Terre…

Concentré sur la beauté de la voûte céleste, il en oublia tout le reste, et c'est la voix sévère de Shion qui l'éveilla de son songe :

« Que fais-tu ici, Mû ? Tu devrais dormir… »

Effrayé, il sursauta et vit s'encadrer dans la porte la haute silhouette longiligne de son maître. Shion vit qu'il tremblait, et lui dit en tendant la main vers le ciel, pour atténuer l'effet du ton qu'il avait employé :

« Regarde, là, voici la constellation du Bélier, dont tu tireras ta force… »

Il s'interrompit et continua :

« Les étoiles de cette constellation forment, sur ton corps, tes points vitaux, tu dois éviter à tout prix que l'adversaire ne les touche, tu as compris ? »

Mû hocha la tête, et Shion dit :

« Va dormir, à présent…dorénavant, si tu veux observer les étoiles, demande-le moi, ce n'est pas bien de te faufiler ainsi… »

Mû s'inclina devant lui, et disparut, laissant Shion seul avec ses pensées…

_Le Sanctuaire, 18 novembre 1970_

« Non, non et non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Celui qui avait parlé ainsi était Amphion du Triangle, chevalier d'argent et grand maître chargé de l'entraînement de Saga. Face à lui, son alter ego parfait, Zethos du Triangle Austral, qui s'occupait de l'entraînement de Kanon, le regardait avec le même regard bleu que le sien…

Shion avait choisi des jumeaux pour l'entraînement des deux jumeaux des Gémeaux, et, jusque-là, cela avait été profitable…

Zethos reprit :

« Et pourquoi Kanon ne passerait-il pas l'épreuve lui aussi ? Après tout, il devra prendre la place de son frère si celui-ci vient à mourir, je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème… »

Amphion croisa les bras et répondit calmement à son frère jumeau :

« J'ai lu les textes, et aucun ne stipule que le second Gémeaux doive passer l'épreuve lui aussi, mais j'en parlerai au Grand Pope, et c'est lui qui prendra la décision… »

Zethos soupira et, passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, ne put répondre, il n'en eut pas le temps car entraient dans la pièce les autres Grands Maîtres, qui venaient assister à la réunion hebdomadaire. Il y avait là Chiron de la Flèche, entraîneur d'Aioros, le plus jeune de tous les grands maîtres, Hylas d'Eridan, entraîneur d'Aiolia, aux boucles châtaines perpétuellement en désordre et au caractère ouvert, Helena de la Couronne Boréale, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés et au regard mordoré qui se trouvait être l'entraîneur d'Aphrodite, Androgeio des Voiles, un géant à la carrure impressionnante, entraîneur d'Aldébaran, Youri du Réticule, au regard bleu clair froid comme son pays d'origine, entraîneur de Camus, Faustulus du Lièvre, l'entraîneur de Deathmask au regard sombre et à la peau mate, Dion de l'Octant, l'entraîneur de Milo au regard bleu-vert marin, et Açoka du Serpent, l'entraîneur de Shaka à la peau sombre qu'égayait seulement le point rouge au milieu de son front. Tous formaient le conseil des Grands Maîtres, chargé de l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers d'or et qui avaient été triés sur le volet et spécialement formés pour assumer l'enseignement des techniques d'or. Tous avaient le grade de chevalier d'argent, mais leur force était bien au-delà de cette apparence. Normalement, l'enseignement des futurs chevaliers d'or était l'apanage des chevaliers d'or en exercice, mais tous ceux-ci, à part Dohko et Shion lui-même, avaient péri voici plus de deux siècles. Il avait donc fallu, pour reconstituer l'élite de l'ordre, faire appel à une sorte de 'plan B' qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des siècles, et donc sélectionner parmi les chevaliers d'argent les plus puissants les grands maîtres qui eux-mêmes formeraient les chevaliers d'or…

Les grands maîtres subissaient un entraînement spécial, qui leur permettait de maîtriser et donc d'enseigner les techniques d'or, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de les utiliser en combat et étaient soumis à des règles strictes. Une fois les chevaliers d'or formés, ils reprendraient leur rang originel tout en restant membres du conseil des grands maîtres, organe consultatif important du Sanctuaire…

C'était à eux que revenait, en l'absence de Shion, la tâche de gérer les affaires courantes du Sanctuaire, et c'était à cela que servait leur réunion hebdomadaire. Tous, dispersés à travers le monde, revenaient au Sanctuaire à cette occasion, et rendaient compte de l'entraînement de leurs disciples…

Ce matin, Amphion du Triangle annonça l'imminence de l'épreuve terminale de Saga, et parla de l'intention de Zethos de faire passer la même épreuve à Kanon. Chiron de la Flèche se leva alors, et signala également qu'Aioros serait bientôt prêt pour son épreuve. Assez brutalement, les autres grands maîtres se trouvèrent confrontés à 'l'après', et le silence suivit ces paroles…

Tous connaissaient bien sûr l'échéance formée par la réincarnation de la déesse, la nécessité d'avoir l'élite de l'ordre reconstituée dans trois ans, et se sentirent davantage écrasés par l'ampleur de ce qui restait encore à effectuer. En effet, si Saga et Aioros réussissaient leurs épreuves respectives, ils ne seraient pas encore totalement des chevaliers d'or de plein exercice, et la tâche reviendrait aux grands maîtres de leur apprendre les rouages du Sanctuaire ainsi que les différents aspects de leur charge. Il faudrait faire la même chose pour chacun des nouveaux chevaliers d'or dès qu'ils le deviendraient…

La charge qui pesait sur eux était écrasante, mais ils savaient que leur déesse, sans aucun doute, leur viendrait en aide…

**_A SUIVRE_**

_Glossaire : _

_Djolmo : _Rossignol tibétain

_Dahi _: Yaourt grumeleux d'origine indienne, l'un des plats favoris du _Mahatma_ Gandhi


	6. 5: coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein

_Chapitre 5 : Un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein_

_« J'ai pas toujours trouvé les mots _

_pour bercer tes rêves d'enfant_

_Ensemble on est devenus grands_

_De bon point en double zéro_

_Paralysés par tant d'amour_

_On s'apprivoise de jour en jour »_

_J. et D. Hallyday, 'Sang pour sang'_

_Le Sanctuaire, 13 janvier 1971_

Le conseil des grands maîtres était réuni, comme à l'habitude, mais cette fois il comportait un treizième assesseur. Celui-ci était bien plus jeune qu'eux, encore un adolescent, et se tenait droit, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux bleu cobalt calmes et bienveillants posés sur l'assistance. Ses longs cheveux bleus perpétuellement en désordre retombaient gracieusement sur son front. Il s'exhalait de ce jeune homme une gentillesse et une bonté sans égales, ainsi qu'une puissance énorme…

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de son initiation, Saga, nouveau chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, assistait au conseil des grands maîtres comme l'y autorisait son rang. Il n'avait encore que douze ans, bientôt treize, mais déjà son pouvoir laissait présager qu'il serait l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants qui soient.

Ce matin-là, il était question des progrès des futurs chevaliers d'or, et Chiron de la Flèche décrivait l'organisation de l'épreuve finale d'Aioros, qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Celui-ci, qui avait eu seulement onze ans quelques mois auparavant, avait étonné tous les grands maîtres par son intégrité, bien rare chez un enfant de cet âge, sa ténacité et sa bonté. Après Aioros, quelques mois voire années se passeraient avant que les autres futurs chevaliers d'or ne puissent subir leur épreuve, et donc Aioros et Saga resteraient les seuls chevaliers d'or en exercice pour l'instant. Les prochains sur la liste, par ordre d'âge, étaient Nennio du Cancer, Shura du Capricorne et Aphrodite des Poissons, qui avaient respectivement huit et sept ans. Resteraient ensuite ceux qui, comme Mû, étaient nés en 1966 et commençaient seulement leur entraînement…

Amphion du Triangle regardait son ancien élève avec une certaine satisfaction. Saga, en grandissant, était devenu ce jeune homme aimable, toujours prêt à apporter son aide et qui était apprécié de tous, qualités qui feraient de lui à terme l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus charismatiques…

_Jamir, 25 février 1971_

Mû, toujours en mouvement, esquiva le premier coup que lui porta son maître mais reçut le second de plein fouet et vola à plusieurs mètres. Shion, de son pas tranquille, s'approcha de lui et lui dit sévèrement :

« Tu es encore trop lent, Mû…si tu ne parviens pas à augmenter ta vitesse tes ennemis te tueront à coup sûr… »

L'enfant se releva et fixa son maître d'un regard brûlant de défi. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était arrivé ici, et il parvenait à présent à contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs mentaux, mais, depuis que Shion était passé à la vitesse supérieure en lui apprenant les techniques de combat, il était plus souvent à terre que debout. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à combattre en utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux, ce qui lui posait problème lorsqu'il essayait de se téléporter ou de se rendre invisible pendant un combat.

Shion avait parfaitement conscience d'être dur avec lui, et son cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'il voyait les blessures sur le corps de Mû, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il restait encore tant à lui apprendre, et si peu de temps, même pas deux ans…

Pourtant Mû était très endurant, beaucoup plus que ne le laissait supposer son apparence presque malingre car il avait beaucoup grandi, mais il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de pleurer le soir dans son lit quand la douleur de son corps et de son âme se faisait trop difficile à supporter. Cependant, il avait soin de n'en rien laisser voir à son maître…

Shion cependant devinait aisément ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son disciple, car celui-ci n'avait pas toujours le réflexe de lever ses boucliers mentaux, mais évitait de lire volontairement dans son esprit sauf si c'était nécessaire. Cependant, il pouvait percevoir les moindres émotions de l'enfant, et, ces temps derniers, surtout sa colère, une colère qui prenait de plus en plus d'amplitude.

Shion, pourtant, ce jour-là, sentait une cosmoénergie étrangère s'approcher de la maison, et en devinait plus ou moins la raison : un chevalier avait réussi à passer le cimetière des armures, et serait bientôt au niveau de la maison…

Il avisa l'enfant, et lui dit :

« Mû, rentre dans la maison… »

L'enfant, qui venait seulement de réussir à fracasser un groupe de pierres sans les regarder, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et Shion vit une lueur de révolte traverser son regard violet. Pourtant, sans un mot, il obtempéra, et se téléporta dans la pièce centrale…

Dehors, Shion était resté debout, il attendait l'arrivant. Le rideau de brume se fendit alors, et en sortit un homme que Shion reconnut : Actéon de l'Autel. C'était l'un des chevaliers d'argent les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, mais il n'y résidait pas et faisait quelque peu figure d'original. Il portait sur son dos deux armures…

Il demanda :

« Etes-vous le chevalier d'or du Bélier, le seul homme à pouvoir réparer les armures ? »

Shion, surpris car il avait perdu l'habitude d'être appelé ainsi, acquiesça et dit :

« Oui, c'est moi… »

L'homme s'inclina alors et dit :

« Je suis Actéon, chevalier d'argent de l'Autel…comme l'oracle l'a prédit, la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'argent va se reconstituer dans les prochaines années, c'est pourquoi je vous amène ces deux armures qui ont besoin de soins… »

Shion n'avait pas réparé d'armures depuis plus d'une centaine d'années, mais se dit que ce pourrait être aussi une bonne expérience pour Mû, une façon d'aborder une des grandes missions du chevalier d'or du Bélier : guérir.

Mû, dissimulé dans l'embrasure de la porte du premier étage, observait ce qui se passait dehors avec le plus grand intérêt, sa colère oubliée pour un instant et sa curiosité naturelle prenait le pas sur elle…

Shion s'approcha des deux armures, qu'il reconnut comme étant celles de Céphée et du Grand Chien, les sortit de leur pandora box et les observa soigneusement, se servant de l'espace entre ses deux mains comme d'une loupe. Il put alors constater qu'elles s'étaient en partie régénérées, mais qu'elles étaient encore en mauvais état…beaucoup de travail pour lui en perspective. Visiblement, celles-ci n'avaient pas été portées depuis la dernière grande bataille contre Hadès.

Actéon le regardait avec un regard interrogatif, et Shion lui répondit :

« Par chance, elles ne sont pas mortes, mais il y a beaucoup à faire pour les remettre en état… »

L'homme dit alors, ignorant visiblement qu'il s'adressait au Grand Pope :

« Pourrez-vous les ramener au Sanctuaire lorsque ce sera fini ? Nous en aurons besoin bientôt, lorsque notre déesse se réincarnera…et votre place est là-bas, parmi les chevaliers d'or… »

Shion secoua la tête :

« Non, une mission de la plus haute importance me retient ici, mais je vous les ferai tenir par un messager… »

Actéon s'inclina, et Shion lui dit :

« Vous n'allez pas repartir pour le Sanctuaire ce soir, je vous offre l'hospitalité… »

C'était un devoir sacré au Tibet, et il n'y pouvait déroger. Rentrant tous deux dans la maison, Shion interpella son fils :

« Mû, prépare-nous du thé, s'il te plaît…Actéon, voici mon apprenti, Mû… »

Mû se comporta très poliment, et salua le visiteur comme il se devait, ce qui faillit faire sourire Shion, mais il se retint juste à temps. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de ressentir une bouffée de fierté…

Pendant que Mû prenait la bouilloire sur le foyer et, méticuleusement, en versait le contenu dans le récipient en terre cuite qui servait de théière, il désigna un coussin à Actéon. Celui-ci lui dit alors :

« Cette mission dont vous parliez, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sion acquiesça et dit :

« Oui, il est temps pour moi de laisser ma charge… »

La conversation continua alors à bâtons rompus, ce qui permit à Shion de pouvoir avoir connaissance des opinions des chevaliers qui n'appartenaient pas à l'élite, ceux qu'il rencontrait peu mais sans qui le Sanctuaire ne fonctionnerait pas. Tous bien sûr étaient au courant de la réincarnation de la déesse, qui aurait à présent lieu dans deux ans, et agissaient au mieux pour préparer le Sanctuaire en conséquence…

Au début de son mandat, il avait essayé de garder le contact fréquemment avec les masses laborieuses du Sanctuaire mais, les années passant, il s'en était éloigné, à son grand regret…

Lorsque Actéon prit congé, tôt le lendemain matin, la brume d'hiver enveloppait la maison dans un étui de coton. Shion alla éveiller Mû, et le regarda manger son petit déjeuner tout en ayant l'intuition que quelque chose allait arriver. En effet, il pouvait sentir toute la colère, la douleur et la tristesse qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de l'enfant…

Jusque-là, malgré la difficulté, Mû n'avait jamais regimbé, se contentant de laisser transparaître sa colère dans son regard. Dès qu'il sentait le regard de son maître sur lui, il s'efforçait de faire le vide dans son esprit, illusoire protection au vu des pouvoirs de Shion…

Shion regarda son apprenti et lui dit :

« Finis vite ton petit déjeuner, nous devons commencer… »

L'enfant obtempéra, puis tous deux sortirent dans le brouillard et le froid piquant de l'hiver himalayen. Mû frissonnait, mais se tenait debout devant son maître comme s'il lui lançait un défi muet. Shion dit alors :

« Nous allons continuer l'étude des techniques de combat. Toujours tu devras, en premier, découvrir le point faible de ton adversaire pour pouvoir le vaincre, tu m'as bien entendu ? Cela implique d'observer mais aussi de savoir aussi bien attaquer que te protéger… »

Ses yeux pourpres s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il dit :

« Attaque-moi, à présent… »

Mû se campa solidement sur ses petites jambes, puis décolla et tenta de décocher un coup de pied à son maître, mais il vint se heurter à un mur invisible qui l'expédia promptement rouler à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Shion lui dit alors :

« C'est le _Crystal Wall_, notre meilleure technique de défense…ton adversaire ne le voit pas, ne peut même pas le sentir, et cela lui renvoie son attaque, aussi puissante soit-elle… »

Mû se releva, le regard brûlant, et Shion sentit sa colère et sa frustration flamboyer. Autour de l'enfant apparut une fugitive aura jaune, et il tenta de nouveau de frapper son maître de toutes ses forces, ce qui produisit exactement le même effet qu'auparavant…

Shion sentait toute la détermination de l'enfant, mais il savait aussi que l'éveil provoqué par la colère n'était pas sain, et que cela finirait par conduire Mû du mauvais côté. D'un geste, il brisa le mur de cristal et lui dit :

« Tu dois te servir de tes pouvoirs mentaux spéciaux pour le visualiser, et tu pourras le briser…ressens-le au fond de toi… »

Mû s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et tenta de faire ce que Shion lui disait, mais Shion sut tout de suite qu'il n'y parviendrait pas à la vue d'une petite veine qui battait furieusement à sa tempe. Comme précédemment, une petite aura jaune apparut autour de lui, et il tenta de briser la défense avec davantage de force encore, mais sans succès.

De grosses larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues de l'enfant, les premières que Shion lui voyait, et Mû hurla :

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux partir d'ici, retrouver ma maman et mon papa ! Je vous déteste ! »

Aveuglé par ses larmes, il se mit à courir droit devant lui et, avant que Shion ait pu réagir ou dire un mot, il ne vit pas un petit rocher sur son chemin qui le fit trébucher. L'enfant tomba lourdement sur le sol, heurtant une grosse pierre de la tête…

Shion, immédiatement, se téléporta auprès de lui, et s'aperçut que le crâne de Mû saignait abondamment, probablement un traumatisme crânien. Le reste de son corps était abîmé par des pierres coupantes…

Malgré la douleur insupportable qui lui tenaillait le cœur, Shion réagit très vite. Il ramena Mû dans la maison, nettoya ses blessures les plus bénignes, qu'il guérit, mais la blessure du crâne l'inquiétait davantage. S'il pouvait la soigner, il ne savait pas si cela sortirait pour autant Mû de son inconscience. Cela ne dépendait plus que de sa volonté de survivre...

Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation s'envenimer ainsi et être aussi aveugle? Au départ, il avait pensé que la colère de Mû, dont il ressentait fortement l'ampleur ces derniers temps, pourrait jouer le rôle d'un moteur pour le faire progresser, mais ce que lui avait dit l'enfant lui avait fait saigner le cœur. Mû ne rêvait en définitive que d'une famille tout à fait normale, avec un papa et une maman, et, à peine né, il lui avait sans pitié ôté cela en mettant sur ses épaules une destinée qui le dépassait. Ce faisant, il s'était également lui-même ôté toute chance d'être un véritable père pour lui, ne voyant que sa mission. Tant que Mû avait été loin de lui, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, mais, depuis qu'il l'avait repris avec lui, il se sentait bien souvent comme dédoublé, tiraillé entre sa raison et son cœur. Infliger un tel entraînement à Mû lui demandait énormément de contrôle sur ses sentiments, nécessitant d'oublier que l'enfant qu'il avait en face de lui était sa chair et son sang, né de l'amour partagé entre Arzaniel et lui-même…

Mû resta inconscient toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, comme retranché en lui-même. C'est au moment où les lueurs de l'aube coloraient la neige immaculée des montagnes qu'il ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière blessa immédiatement son crâne douloureux, l'obligeant à garder les yeux presque fermés. Près de lui, Shion le regardait de son regard pourpre sans aucune aménité, mais il put y lire beaucoup d'inquiétude et autre chose qu'il ne reconnut pas. Mais Shion, même s'il ressentait un énorme soulagement, ne sourit même pas et lui dit :

« Tu n'échapperais pas à ton destin, Mû, même si tu t'enfuyais d'ici… »

L'enfant leva ses yeux violets sur lui, mais ne répondit rien. Depuis un certain temps, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait été choisi, pourquoi on lui avait imposé cet entraînement si difficile. Shion lui avait bien sûr parlé de son rôle, de ses attributions, mais, à bientôt cinq ans, il n'avait pas tout compris et n'avait pas osé poser de questions. Shion lui faisait peur, tellement peur qu'il avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais lui montrer de faiblesse jusqu'à maintenant. Au bout de sa résistance nerveuse, il avait résolu de s'enfuir, mais cela avait tourné court à cause d'une simple pierre. Il aurait tant aimé retourner auprès des seules personnes pour lesquelles il comptait vraiment : Dolma et Dorjee, et aussi partir à la recherche de ses parents…

A présent que son projet avait échoué, Shion allait sûrement le punir durement, et, à cette idée, une lueur de panique passa dans le regard du petit garçon, lueur qui n'échappa pas à Shion. Il lisait à livre ouvert dans l'esprit du petit garçon, et ce qu'il y voyait provoquait une douleur sourde en lui, mais il resta impassible…

Il lui dit seulement, froidement :

« Repose-toi aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas en état de t'entraîner… »

Déposant un verre d'eau fraîche au chevet de l'enfant, il sortit avant que ses sentiments ne le trahissent. Se téléportant dehors, il donna un coup de poing dans la paroi rocheuse, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur et sa frustration. Haletant, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, se sentant terriblement impuissant mais sa raison lui soufflait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Son maître Ashen avait été aussi dur avec lui, mais il n'était pas son père, là se trouvait toute la différence…

Dans la maison, Mû ne dormait pas, intrigué par le comportement de son maître. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un déluge de punitions, il ne lui avait rien fait, se contentant de le laisser là se reposer. Pourquoi tant de clémence, alors qu'il n'en méritait aucune après son coup d'éclat ? Shion n'était-il pas finalement le monstre d'égoïsme et de cruauté qui l'avait arraché sans états d'âmes aux bras aimants de sa nourrice ? Mû avait les idées floues à cause de son choc sur la tête, et sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil…

Debout dehors, dans le froid, Shion retrouvait son calme habituel, et puisa dans sa force intérieure l'énergie nécessaire pour mener sa tâche à bien. Soucieux d'éviter de réitérer tout éclat perceptible par les pouvoirs de l'enfant, il respira profondément, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la blancheur de l'Himalaya, majestueux et immémorial. La sérénité alors envahit de nouveau son cœur, déversant son eau fraîche sur ses sentiments tumultueux…

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il signait quelques documents envoyés par Açoka du Serpent, l'un des grands maîtres, il entendit des petits pas dans le couloir, et Mû entra, habillé seulement d'une longue chemise, une bande enserrant son front et les cheveux en bataille. Il s'inclina devant lui et dit :

« Je suis désolé, maître, pour ce que j'ai fait…est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

Surpris par le ton de l'enfant, Shion acquiesça et Mû demanda :

« Vous m'avez dit que j'avais été élu dès ma naissance, mais…est-ce que vous connaissez mes parents ? »

Shion pouvait sentir s'exhaler cette fois de Mû non plus de ma colère, mais plusieurs sentiments dont celui qui était le plus fort était le besoin de savoir. Mû voulait savoir d'où il venait, désir bien légitime, mais il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il était son propre fils, même si une petite voix au fond de lui-même lui hurlait de le faire, que cela mettrait fin à tous ses problèmes. Cependant, il pouvait satisfaire en partie sa curiosité sans se laisser aller à dire la vérité, et dit, tout en fermant au maximum ses boucliers mentaux pour masquer son émotion à l'enfant :

« J'ai bien connu ta mère, mais elle est morte à ta naissance, et ton père t'a confié à moi lorsque je me suis aperçu de tes capacités… »

Ce n'était qu'une interprétation de la vérité, après tout. Pourtant, le regard de Mû posé sur lui trahissait ses sentiments, et Shion y lut qu'il escomptait être puni et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'était pas. Il comprenait aussi confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, mais n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience.

Dans le crâne encore douloureux de l'enfant, la curiosité le disputait à l'émotion la plus extrême. Enfin il savait d'où il venait, et cela avait suffi à lui faire retrouver son calme coutumier. Shion lui dit alors :

« Viens, approche-toi… »

Intrigué, Mû s'exécuta et Shion lui dit :

« Je ne vais pas dire que ce que tu as fait était bien, tu sais très bien que tu as mal agi mais je ne te punirai pas car je comprends ta colère, j'aurais dû te parler bien avant. Pourtant, tu connais ta destinée, et tu ne pourras la changer, comme je n'ai pu changer la mienne – et Dieu sait comme je l'ai souhaité, autrefois, quand mon maître Ashen était trop dur avec moi ! »

Pour la première fois, il lui parlait non comme un maître mais comme un être humain. Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« Tu es parfaitement capable de devenir chevalier d'or, je le sais car c'est écrit dans ta destinée, mais tu dois travailler dur, quoi que cela te coûte…m'as-tu bien compris ? Approche-toi encore… »

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une statue du Bouddha, peinte de couleurs vives, et devant laquelle brûlaient des bâtons d'encens. Avec un sourire qui fut dissimulé par l'obscurité, Shion lui tendit un bâton et dit :

« Même si Athéna est la déesse que nous devons protéger, nous pouvons garder notre religion…je crois savoir que Dolma t'a déjà appris quelques _mantras, _récites-en un… »

Mû alluma le bâton d'encens et le posa à côté des autres en marmonnant le _mantra_, puis il s'inclina devant la statue, comme il avait vu Dolma le faire au temple. Shion sourit encore et lui dit :

« Très bien, l'odeur de tes prières parviendra aux dieux sans aucun doute…va te recoucher, à présent, et, dès que tu ne te sentiras pas bien, viens m'en parler… »

Mû s'inclina encore une fois, et, se retournant encore avant de sortir, demanda encore :

« Maître…est-ce que vous me parlerez de mes parents, un jour ? »

Les yeux de Shion se voilèrent un court instant, et il pensa :_ « Un jour, mon fils, je te parlerai sans doute de ta mère, si belle, si vive et si courageuse, de tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté et de la joie que m'a procurée l'annonce de ta naissance…un jour, tu sauras, mais je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde, j'en ai l'intime conviction… »_

Il se contenta de lui répondre :

« Oui, je te parlerai d'eux un jour, mais pour l'instant va te reposer, nous reprendrons l'entraînement demain… »

L'enfant sortit, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre et dit :

« Maman, je sais que tu me regardes, et je vais être courageux pour devenir le plus puissant chevalier d'or qui soit… »

Tout ce qu'il désirait était simplement comprendre d'où il venait, qui il était, et la réponse de Shion, tout évasive qu'elle soit avait comblé ce vide, ce vide qui avait causé sa crise.

Désormais, sa vie avait un sens et, quoi qu'il arrive, il en serait digne. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit immédiatement…

Shion, encore ému, déroula une feuille sur sa table basse et écrivit :

« _Mon cher Dohko, _

_Mon ami de toujours, j'ai failli commettre l'irréparable et, par ma négligence, tuer mon propre fils ! J'ai négligé les signaux qu'il m'envoyait, ses appels au secours, je ressentais sa colère et sa révolte et je n'ai rien fait, pensant que cela allait le faire progresser, que c'était normal. Il a tenté de s'enfuir et, ce faisant, il est tombé sur un rocher et s'est gravement fracturé le crâne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir d'où il venait, qui lui avait donné la vie, mais je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité, il ne doit pas savoir tant que je suis en vie, car j'ai l'intuition qu'il l'apprendra quand je ne serai plus. J'ai satisfait en partie sa curiosité, et cela l'a calmé, il se repose à présent, mais je ne peux me pardonner ce que j'ai fait. J'ai non seulement été un mauvais maître, mais aussi un mauvais père, je n'ai pas su voir qu'il souffrait. Je pensais que je pourrais le former aussi bien qu'Ashen l'avait fait pour moi, mais je me trompais, même si j'ai tout fait pour ne pas créer de lien paternel avec lui il s'en est tout de même créé un malgré moi, et je suis désarmé face à cela. J'ai compris que me retrancher en ma carapace comme je l'ai fait cette année ne servait à rien, tu sais à quel point je peux être buté, parfois, tu me l'as assez dit. En tout cas, après quelques tâtonnements, mes relations avec Mû s'améliorent, et tout va aller mieux à présent…_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, mon ami, et te savoir non loin de moi aiguise mon envie de te revoir, même si je sais que cela ne pourra se faire qu'au royaume des Morts. Je ne sais si tu reçois parfois des nouvelles du Sanctuaire, celles-ci sont plus qu'encourageantes, nous avons désormais deux chevaliers d'or en exercice, Saga des Gémeaux, dont le frère Kanon a, petite innovation, subi la même épreuve d'armure, et Aioros du Sagittaire. Je crois que tu les apprécierais si tu les connaissais, Saga et Aioros sont d'un naturel aimable, serviable et charismatique, même si Kanon s'obstine à jouer parfois les trouble-fêtes, conscient d'être oublié alors que son frère est dans la lumière, et j'ai recommandé à son maître Zethos du Triangle Austral, de le surveiller, je le sais capable du meilleur comme du pire, il est si différent de son frère jumeau ! C'est son destin, il est temps à présent qu'il le comprenne…_

_On m'a amené voici quelques jours deux armures d'argent à réparer. Je vais y travailler surtout le soir, quand Mû dormira, mais, dès qu'il se sera éveillé à son cosmos, je le prendrai avec moi pour lui apprendre, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder._

_Je retournerai au Sanctuaire dès que la déesse se sera réincarnée, avant si Mû est prêt, et j'y réunirai tous les chevaliers d'or encore en entraînement. Bientôt, Aphrodite sera chevalier d'or des Poissons et Nennio chevalier d'or du Cancer, les autres suivront…_

_Puisse cette lettre te trouver en bonne santé, mon ami, et je te remercie d'avoir lu ces élucubrations d'un père et d'un maître dépassé par les événements. Qu'Athena et Bouddha veillent sur toi, ami, toujours !_

_Shion »_

Il referma l'encrier, posa le pinceau avec lequel il avait tracé les caractères chinois du texte, et roula la lettre pour la sceller. Il se sentait mieux d'avoir exposé à son ami ce qui le taraudait, et savait que Dohko, loin de le juger, le comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Il sourit alors, et jura à l'esprit d'Arzaniel, qu'il lui semblait sentir autour de lui, qu'il ferait de Mû quelqu'un de bien…

_Le Sanctuaire, 10 mai 1971_

Chiron de la Flèche avait peine à réprimer un sourire de fierté lorsqu'il voyait son ancien apprenti et frais émoulu chevalier d'or du Sagittaire Aioros. L'adolescent avait un caractère doux et affable, était bon avec tous, ayant immédiatement trouvé le ton idéal en tant que nouveau chevalier d'or. Pour la première fois, Aioros portait son armure, et, malgré le calme imperturbable de son visage, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Le diadème de l'armure disciplinait ses boucles brunes.

Il venait de passer récemment son épreuve d'armure, et Chiron, qui le connaissait bien, pouvait cependant déceler qu'il disposait des qualités nécessaires pour faire un bon Grand Pope. Amphion, assis près de lui, lui dit alors :

« Tu as l'air bien rêveur, Chiron…serais-tu nostalgique ? »

Chiron tourna la tête vers son ami et répondit :

« Non, pas du tout…un peu de fierté, voilà tout…et je pourrais te retourner le compliment, non ? »

En effet, Saga, en armure lui aussi, se tenait près d'Aioros, et les deux adolescents parlaient à voix basse. Pourtant, même s'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, quiconque les connaissait bien pouvait déceler que ce n'était là qu'apparence car tous deux avaient un caractère radicalement différent et se heurtaient parfois sur certains sujets. Cependant, tous les deux avaient un grand sens des responsabilités, ayant été élevés au Sanctuaire depuis leur toute petite enfance, et étaient appréciés de tous…

Tout était calme au Sanctuaire, mais les deux hommes avaient curieusement l'impression que celui-ci aussi n'était qu'apparence, illusion, comme ces nuages de brume que le vent emporte et qui dévoilent un précipice…

_Jamir, 26 septembre 1971_

Serein mais le front en sueur, Shion travaillait dans son atelier sur une des armures qui lui avaient été apportées. Il avait laissé Mû dehors, et ressentait fortement malgré sa concentration tous les mouvements du petit garçon. Depuis sa tentative de fuite, l'enfant avait fait beaucoup de progrès, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre, et leurs relations s'étaient par là même améliorées jusqu'à se transformer en une relation maître-disciple passable. Ce matin, Shion sentait que quelque chose d'important allait advenir, mais c'était à Mû de le faire seul…

Il déposa son marteau et son burin d'or pour s'essuyer le front, puis attrapa l'un des récipients de métal posé au-dessus de l'établi. Il contenait l'une des matières les plus rares au monde, de l'orichalque, morceau de météorite tombé sur Terre, et qui était utilisé par son peuple depuis des milliers d'années. Avec la poussière d'étoiles, encore plus rare, et le gammanium, il l'utilisait pour réparer les armures endommagées en utilisant un savoir-faire venu du fond des temps et transmis de génération en génération par les chevaliers d'or du Bélier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser le récipient de plomb, une grande perturbation eut lieu dans son cosmos, signe qu'enfin le cosmos de Mû était en éveil complet. Bien sûr, il l'était plus ou moins depuis un certain temps, mais il fallait à présent qu'il trouve le moyen de le contrôler seul…

Il le sentit se téléporter, puis approcher de l'atelier et, quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que son aura ne jaillissait plus de lui librement, il avait réussi à la contrôler instinctivement mais il sentait toutefois combien son contrôle était encore sommaire. Shion hocha seulement la tête et lui dit :

« Approche, Mû… »

L'enfant s'exécuta, et Shion lui dit :

« A présent que ton cosmos est éveillé, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre à réparer les armures. Celle-ci est très endommagée, et, comme tu le vois, je dois la reconstruire entièrement avec ces outils… »

L'enfant passa la main sur le métal de l'armure, et Shion continua :

« L'armure est un être vivant, qui naît, vit, et meurt aussi. Une armure morte peut être ressuscitée, mais cela nécessite plus de la moitié du volume sanguin qu'un corps humain contient, ce qui signifie automatiquement la mort… »

Mû sentait l'armure vibrer sous ses doigts, comme si elle respirait, et il resta là, fasciné, les yeux écarquillés. Shion le laissa prendre contact seul, sachant que son intuition jouerait un grand rôle dans l'apprentissage de la réparation d'armures. Il lui désigna un endroit, sur l'épaulette gauche, et dit :

« Tu vois, ici elle n'a pas l'air abîmée, mais elle l'est… »

Intrigué, Mû eut le réflexe inhérent à tout humain, il approcha son visage de l'armure pour la scruter davantage, mais il ne vit rien. Shion sourit légèrement et lui dit :

« Tu ne peux les voir à l'œil nu, il faut que tu utilises tes pouvoirs… »

Positionnant ses mains en triangle, il lui indiqua comment faire en disant :

« Tu dois percevoir avec ton cosmos les micro-fissures du métal… »

Mû prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et son aura jaune apparut autour de lui. Pour l'instant, elle apparaissait toujours dès qu'il se concentrait un peu, mais, en grandissant, il acquerrait davantage de contrôle sur elle. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et parvint, de façon cependant floue, à distinguer quelques petites fissures. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il s'écria :

« J'ai réussi, maître, j'ai réussi ! »

Shion sourit lui aussi et lui dit :

« Très bien, Mû… »

Le regard pourpre du maître croisa le regard violet de l'enfant, et tous deux, enfin, sentirent que leur relation avait enfin réussi à s'équilibrer…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	7. chapitre 6 l'approche de l'échéance

_Chapitre 6 : L'approche de l'échéance_

_" Presque rien, juste un pas, et venir plus près_

_D'autres liens, d'autres voies, au moins essayer_

_L'étincelle qu'on reçoit d'un premier regard_

_L'étincelle vient de toi, s'envole au hasard_

_Et peut tout changer... "_

_Yannick Noah, Ose_

Jamir, 4 janvier 1972 

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la maison et ses environs, plongeant tout dans un silence ouaté, mais Mû ne semblait pas faire attention du tout à cet environnement glacé. Assis en position de méditation, il se maintenait en légère lévitation dans la lueur grisâtre de l'aube. Pas un muscle de son corps ne bougeait, et il était parvenu à dresser un bouclier invisible autour de lui, appliquant les leçons de son maître…

Ses pouvoirs mentaux étaient sa plus grande force, et il en connaissait à présent presque tous les arcanes même s'ils augmentaient encore. Pourtant, parfois facétieux, il aimait faire peur au serviteur de son maître, Egesh, en se rendant invisible le matin, lorsque celui-ci venait le réveiller. Cependant, il ne fallait jamais longtemps à son maître pour le retrouver, et celui-ci le sermonnait à chaque fois…

L'enfant sentit alors la présence de son maître, mais resta tout à fait immobile, conservant sa concentration. Ces derniers mois, il était parvenu à contrôler son cosmos de mieux en mieux, et, bien souvent, surprenait un sourire sur le visage de Shion lorsqu'il constatait ses progrès. Son maître semblait avoir modéré son apparence froide, à son grand soulagement…

Debout sur le second balcon de la maison, Shion observait effectivement l'enfant. De plus en plus souvent, Mû se levait seul et sortait s'entraîner. Bien qu'il n'eût pas encore six ans, Mû faisait preuve d'une autodiscipline qui le rendait fier de lui. A présent qu'il avait accepté pleinement sa paternité, leurs relations avaient atteint une sorte d'équilibre, et Mû avait fait beaucoup de progrès, enfin délivré des interrogations qui le taraudaient.

Il le regarda un moment, puis l'appela :

" Mû ! Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ! "

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent, mais il resta en l'air quelques instants avant de retomber doucement sur le sol, étonnant Shion une fois de plus. Mû acquérait de plus en plus de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, et, à présent, il parvenait à les mêler à ses techniques de combat, même si c'était encore quelque peu incertain. En tout cas, il ne ferait pas démentir l'affirmation comme quoi les chevaliers d'or du Bélier avaient les pouvoirs de psychokinésie les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, ce serait véritablement le cas lorsqu'il serait plus âgé…

Pourtant, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre, il ne connaissait pas encore les attaques, qui usaient de la poussière d'étoile, ni tous les secrets de la réparation des armures, il fallait qu'il grandisse encore et qu'il forcisse…

Une fois son petit déjeuner achevé, il lui tendit un manuscrit écrit en grec et dit :

" Exercice de lecture, à présent, nous allons voir si tu as retenu ce que je t'ai appris hier matin… "

Non content de lui avoir appris à lire le sanscrit et le tibétain, il avait commencé à lui apprendre le grec, le langage parlé au Sanctuaire, qu'il devrait maîtriser afin de communiquer avec ses pairs, d'origine linguistique différente. Mû, ânonnant, finit par buter sur un mot, et Shion lui dit :

" _paidia_, les enfants… "

Mû, reprenant son air concentré en plissant ses petits sourcils, continua le texte sous le regard de Shion, qui sourit à demi à cette vision. Arzaniel aussi avait cette habitude quand elle se concentrait sur quelque chose, et ce sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle réussissait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il souffrît moins lorsqu'il pensait à elle, mais il avait enfin réussi à accepter cette part paternelle de lui-même, et cela réussissait incontestablement à Mû également, qui dévoilait à présent son véritable caractère calme et contemplatif.

Mû leva alors son regard violet sur lui et demanda :

" Maître, si je lis bien, je pourrai venir avec vous au Sanctuaire ramener les armures ? S'il vous plaît… "

Shion croisa les bras et lui demanda :

" Comment sais-tu que je dois les ramener là-bas prochainement? Et ne me dis pas que tu l'as lu dans mon esprit, je ne te croirai pas… "

Mû avoua :

" Je vous avais entendu dire au monsieur qui était venu les apporter que vous les lui ramèneriez…et vous avez fini de les réparer, alors… "

Du regard, il l'encouragea à continuer, et Mû acheva :

" Et je vous ai entendu le dire à Egesh hier… "

Shion lui dit alors :

" En effet, je dois me rendre au Sanctuaire, mais je pensais te laisser à la garde d'Egesh pendant quelques jours. De plus, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter une conversation qui ne t'était pas destinée, tu le sais... "

Mû baissa la tête et dit :

" Vous avez honte de moi ? Je ne suis pas encore assez puissant… "

Touché par le sentiment de l'enfant, Shion lui posa la main sur l'épaule et dit :

" Ce n'est pas cela, Mû, tu as fait d'énormes progrès, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais les affaires que je dois régler là-bas sont très importantes et je ne peux t'emmener avec moi pour l'instant… "

Le moment de l'explication était venu et, calmement, il lui dit :

" Je ne suis pas seulement le chevalier d'or du Bélier, je suis aussi le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, et je dirige les quatre-vingts huit chevaliers, ainsi en a décidé ainsi la déesse Athéna il y a bien longtemps… "

Mû resta la bouche ouverte, foudroyé par la surprise, manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à une révélation de ce genre. Shion ajouta :

" Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux t'emmener avec moi pour l'instant, tu n'es pas prêt encore à assurer ton rôle et je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton entraînement là-bas… "

Bien sûr, Mû savait que le Grand Pope était le chef de l'ordre de chevalerie d'Athéna, Shion le lui avait appris, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son maître et lui étaient une seule et même personne. Shion reprit d'un ton plus sévère :

" Je serai absent, mais cela ne te dispensera pas d'entraînement, tu devras continuer chaque jour tes exercices, et je vérifierai en revenant. Est-ce clair ? "

Mû, qui n'avait plus peur de lui mais détestait ce ton, acquiesça fermement, bien décidé à lui montrer de quoi il était capable…

_Le Sanctuaire, 8 janvier 1972_

Ce matin, Shion se préparait à présider le conseil des Grands Maîtres, et soupira en posant sur sa tête le casque au masque. Finalement, il s'était tellement habitué à être lui-même de nouveau face à son fils qu'il avait peine à redevenir le Grand Pope.

Après le conseil, il recevrait pour une réunion plus privative Faustulus du Lièvre, le maître de Nennio, Pedro de la Règle, le maître de Shura, et Helena de la Couronne Boréale, le maître d'Aphrodite, afin de faire le point avec eux sur les épreuves d'armure de leurs élèves, prochains candidats au titre de chevalier d'or.

Discrètement, il avait fait porter à Actéon par un serviteur les armures réparées, ceci était quelque chose de moins à faire, car les tâches s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Bien que Kyrillos et les grands maîtres en aient réglé la plupart, et qu'il en ait réglé aussi certaines depuis Jamir, il en restait encore mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de travailler dessus depuis qu'il était revenu.

Au conseil des grands maîtres assistaient Aioros et Saga, et Shion, bien que s'intéressant à ce qui se disait autour de lui, eut tout le loisir de les observer. Ils avaient énormément grandi depuis qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois, et dépassaient déjà tous deux un mètre quatre-vingt. Une extrême gravité se lisait sur leurs visages concentrés, et Shion pouvait sentir s'exhaler d'eux une grande bonté ainsi qu'une grande puissance. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'aura de Saga, il ne pouvait précisément définir quoi…

La discussion roula sur la formation des chevaliers d'argent, qui avait commencé depuis peu et qui donnerait aux armures encore sans porteur un nouveau porteur avant l'échéance posée par la réincarnation de la déesse. Cependant, il restait le problème des chevaliers de bronze, mais la prophétie indiquait clairement que non seulement ils seraient les derniers à venir au monde et à être formés, mais encore qu'ils auraient un rôle très important dans la suite des événements...

Avant de sortir, à la fin de la réunion, Saga et Aioros vinrent le saluer de façon très formelle et, dans le regard bleu de Saga, il ne lut que gentillesse et innocence. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, il était temps d'enchaîner sur une autre réunion, puis il verrait Kyrillos en privé pour le bilan de gestion. Il se rassit et dit aux trois grands maîtres restants :

" Quand pourrons-nous envisager l'épreuve de Nennio, Shura et Aphrodite ? "

Faustulus du Lièvre fixa son regard sombre sur lui et répondit :

" Pour ma part, dans quelques mois, il va bientôt être prêt, mais je vous recommande de vous méfier de lui, il a des réactions assez imprévisibles… "

Il avait senti cette cruauté, cette capacité de tuer de sang-froid, seulement pour le plaisir, qui déjà se faisait jour chez l'enfant, et qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à juguler…

C'était maintenant au tour de Pedro de la Règle de répondre :

" Shura a fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers mois, après une période quelque peu difficile, mais il a besoin de prendre encore un peu d'assurance…je ne lui ferai donc pas passer son épreuve tout de suite, je vais encore attendre un mois, peut-être deux… "

Shura et Nennio avaient le même âge, étant dans leur neuvième année, mais Aphrodite avait un an de moins. Shion tourna alors son regard vers Helena de la Couronne Boréale. Comme le voulait la coutume du Sanctuaire, son visage était recouvert d'un masque, mais sa luxuriante chevelure blonde frisée croulait librement sur ses épaules, donnant au masque blanc des reflets dorés. De sa voix tranquille, elle dit :

" Je n'envisage pas l'épreuve pour Aphrodite pour l'instant, il est encore loin d'être prêt, pas avant six mois en tout cas… "

Les deux autres grands maîtres se taisaient, mais Shion savait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Quand Helena avait subi haut la main toutes les épreuves et avait accédé au rang de grand maître, cela n'avait pas été à la satisfaction de tous, les préjugés avaient la vie dure. Pourtant, elle avait abondamment prouvé qu'elle méritait ce titre…

Shion pensait quant à lui qu'un élément féminin dans un monde aussi masculin ne pouvait qu'être un plus, même si, malheureusement, on n'avait encore jamais vu de femme devenir chevalier d'or, ce qui était tout de même une certaine ironie puisque c'était une déesse qu'ils protégeaient…

Il se leva et leur dit :

" Très bien, je vous laisse juges, tenez-moi seulement au courant, mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi nos impératifs… "

Après tout, ils savaient mieux que personne l'état d'avancement de l'entraînement de leurs élèves, et il avait confiance en eux. Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent, le laissant seul…

Il se leva et, de son pas mesuré, gagna son bureau où l'attendait Kyrillos, toujours impeccablement mis dans sa tunique immaculée. Il lui présenta les bilans de gestion, que Shion signa après lui avoir posé beaucoup de questions à leur sujet, puis se retira...

Shion se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le Sanctuaire s'engourdissait en ce début d'après-midi sous l'effet d'un soleil d'hiver déjà chaud, et son regard s'égara du côté du centre d'entraînement. Là-bas, il le savait, s'entraînait tout l'avenir du Sanctuaire, les deux futurs chevaliers d'argent, premiers d'une longue série...comment s'appelaient-ils, déjà ? Daidalos et Sirius. Il se promit d'aller les voir et de convoquer également Kanon afin d'essayer de le ramener dans le droit chemin. Depuis que Saga avait obtenu son armure, son frère jumeau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était urgent qu'il le reprenne...

_Jamir, le 9 janvier 1972_

Debout dehors, Mû faisait sans mot dire les exercices d'endurance imposés par Shion avant son départ en essayant d'oublier les signaux de douleur de son corps. Il savait que cela lui serait utile pour endurcir son corps et ainsi mieux contenir sa force, et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit, à quelques mètres de lui, un oiseau se débattant au sol. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses mains en disant:

" Hé bien, tu es blessé...laisse-moi voir... "

L'aile droite de l'oiseau formait un angle qui ne laissait pas de doute, et Mû se téléporta directement dans sa chambre. Il posa l'oiseau sur une écharpe pliée pour le soigner...

Perplexe, il se demandait comment faire lorsqu'il se souvint que son maître lui avait dit que les chevaliers d'or du Bélier pouvaient tout guérir par simple contact. Ce pouvoir devait être en lui, et, même s'il ne s'était pas encore manifesté, il devait pouvoir le faire apparaître s'il se concentrait assez. Fronçant les sourcils et fermant les yeux, il posa sa petite main sur l'aile cassée et, dès qu'il commença à se concentrer, son aura dorée apparut immédiatement. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, il alla chercher au fond de lui son pouvoir, comme le lui avait appris Shion, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la sueur au front, les jambes flageollantes, l'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes et s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Mû, avec la force qui lui restait, parvint à contrôler son aura et sourit de satisfaction avant de se téléporter de nouveau dehors...

La neige avait cessé de tomber, mais le ciel était encore moutonneux, annonciateur de nouvelles giboulées neigeuses. Mû entortilla autour de ses épaules son châle pour se protéger du froid, et avança. Curieusement, bien que ses relations avec Shion eussent été chaotiques, il lui manquait en cet instant. Ce maître si sévère, dont il avait eu si peur, pouvait avoir dans le regard une certaine tendresse et s'autoriser un sourire, mais il reprenait assez vite son masque impénétrable et, jamais, il n'avait pu savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais Mû, après être passé par des moments difficiles, avait trouvé son équilibre ici, dans cette enclave coupée du monde, et éprouvait pour son maître beaucoup de respect, sinon une certaine forme de tendresse...

Egesh l'appela, le tirant de ses pensées, et l'enfant se mit à courir vers la maison...

_Le Sanctuaire, 12 janvier 1972_

Kanon, les yeux étincelants de colère, se tenait devant Shion, assis sur son trône. Le Grand Pope, de sa voix tranquille, lui disait:

" Tu ne peux continuer ainsi, mon garçon. Tu ne peux rien contre le sort qui t'a fait naître quelques minutes après ton frère, et ce n'est pas en te comportant comme tu le fais que tu pourras changer cet état de fait... "

Il s'interrompit et acheva:

" Soit tu cesses tes éclats, soit je serai obligé de sévir davantage. Tu dois bien comprendre que, même si tu n'es pas le porteur officiel de l'armure des Gémeaux, tu as subi l'épreuve d'intitiation et tu as autant de devoirs que ton frère jumeau, et ce n'est pas en te rebellant en permanence que tu y parviendras. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Saga, ce serait à toi de prendre sa place, ce qui t'impose de te comporter comme un chevalier d'or digne de ce nom, ce que tu feras dorénavant...est-ce clair ? "

Le regard brûlant de haine, Kanon s'inclina, mais Shion eut l'intuition qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, loin de là. L'adolescent était capable du pire, il pouvait le sentir dans son aura, et il devrait le juguler, coûte que coûte...

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau après avoir préparé le bagage qu'il ramènerait avec lui à Jamir, il goûtait le calme enfin revenu sur le Sanctuaire. La nuit était tombée, et les lueurs des torches éclairait les différents bâtiments. Il y avait eu des grands travaux, et toutes les maisons du Zodiaque, plus ou moins laissées à l'abandon depuis un certain temps, avaient été rénovées. Cependant, on avait gardé l'esprit vieillot qui donnait cet air vénérable à l'ensemble du Sanctuaire...

Il avait prévu de repartir pour Jamir le lendemain, voici dix jours qu'il en était absent et Mû avait besoin de lui là-bas. Pourtant, il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail, aussi passerait-il la nuit dans son bureau pour le terminer...

Il avait consulté les oracles pour préciser davantage la date de la réincarnation prochaine de la déesse, mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était guère possible d'en savoir plus, il devrait donc, dès le début de l'année suivante, tenir le Sanctuaire prêt, ce qui impliquait d'y être lui-même avec Mû. Il lui restait donc un peu moins d'un an pour finir d'apprendre les choses principales à son fils...

Il s'assit derrière son bureau en bois d'olivier usé par les ans et attrapa le premier dossier de la pile qui en encombrait le côté droit. Le Sanctuaire était une entreprise qu'il fallait sans cesse gérer, et, avec les années, Shion avait réussi à en comprendre les multiples rouages. Bien qu'il fût ignoré des trois-quarts des personnes, les dirigeants des pays étaient au courant de son existence, et ceux qui y avaient des entraînés versaient une substantielle contribution à la fondation qui était en fait la façade légale de toute l'organisation, Shion, Kyrillos et les grands maîtres étant ensuite chargés de la répartition de l'argent ainsi récolté. C'était une organisation très complexe, mais qui assurait la survie du Sanctuaire depuis des siècles, les chevaliers sacrés intervenant parfois également dans les événements internationaux sur demande...

Il travailla d'arrache-pied et régla les derniers dossiers. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'aube se levait sur les pierres blanches, brûlées par le soleil, leur donnant des reflets sanglants...

Kyrillos n'était pas encore arrivé, aussi lui laissa-t-il une note et gagna-t-il ses appartements. Il lui fallait toujours tenir compte du décalage horaire, auquel, malgré ses pouvoirs, il était soumis. En effet, s'il partait maintenant, il arriverait vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures à Jamir, et pourrait donc voir Mû avant qu'il n'aille se coucher...

Cette perspective le fit sourire, et, prenant son sac, il se téléporta directement à Jamir. La sensation de froid le revigora quand il se rematérialisa devant la maison, les pieds dans la neige. Le pâle soleil d'hiver s'était couché, et il faisait presque nuit déjà. Il pouvait voir de la lumière au second étage de la maison, Mû devait être là, sous la surveillance d'Egesh. Il inspira à grandes bouffées l'air vivifiant, et vit Mû sortir sur le balcon, il l'avait senti arriver. L'enfant était tout sourire, et se téléporta devant lui. Shion, chaviré par ce sourire qui était si semblable à celui d'Arzaniel, pouvait percevoir tout le contentement de l'enfant, qui se retenait de se jeter dans ses bras. Mû s'inclina devant lui, très poliment, et Shion lui dit de façon affable:

" Rentrons, mon garçon, il fait froid... "

Mû obéit et se retrouva dans la salle principale aux côtés de son maître. Egesh s'inclina devant Shion et dit:

" Bienvenue, Maître, en votre demeure... "

Shion lui sourit et lui dit:

" Merci, Egesh...Mû s'est-il bien comporté en mon absence ? "

Le regard de l'enfant se remplit de peur, mais Egesh répondit:

" Un peu de peine à se lever le matin, mais pour le reste je n'ai rien à dire... "

Le serviteur disposa sur la table basse des bols en terre cuite, dans lesquels il versa une soupe chaude qui fleurait bon les légumes frais, puis il se retira, laissant Mû et Shion seuls au milieu des lueurs tremblotantes des bougies. Shion demanda à l'enfant:

" As-tu bien fait tes exercices ? "

Mû leva le regard du bol de soupe qu'il était en train de vider consciencieusement et répondit:

" Oui, maître...j'ai aussi achevé la traduction du texte que vous m'aviez donné avant de partir... "

Shion s'efforça de rester impassible et de ne pas se laisser envahir par la fierté paternelle alors qu'il disait:

" Nous verrons cela demain... "

_Jamir, 27 mars 1972_

Mû, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil printanier, sauta de son lit et courut à la fenêtre. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda le spectacle toujours renouvelé du soleil éclairant progressivement les montagnes blanches noyées dans la brume. Ses yeux d'enfant ne pouvaient se lasser de ce spectacle magnifique qui illuminait ses yeux violets d'une étincelle de plaisir. Ce matin, cela lui était d'autant plus précieux que c'était le jour de son sixième anniversaire...

Egesh entra alors dans la pièce et lui dit:

" Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, le maître t'attend... "

Le serviteur, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais rien dit à Shion, avait percé le mystère des origines de Mû et appréciait beaucoup l'enfant. Il descendit de nouveau dans la pièce principale et acheva de préparer le petit déjeuner de Mû alors que Shion, assis devant la table basse, mangeait le sien sans mot dire. Il se souvenait lui aussi de ce jour si particulier, où Arzaniel était morte pour donner la vie et où il avait tenu pour la première fois entre ses bras le fruit de leur amour, devenu à présent ce beau et fort petit garçon qui entrait à présent, les yeux encore tout ennuagés de sommeil et les cheveux à peine ordonnés...

Mû avala sa tasse de lait de yak et ses tartines de pain bis, puis Shion lui dit d'un ton rogue:

" Dépêche-toi, nous avons beaucoup à faire... "

Comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour masquer son émotion qu'employer ce ton sévère. L'enfant se leva vivement, entortilla son châle autour de ses épaules, puis se téléporta dehors. Shion le suivit et lui dit:

" Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer l'apprentissage des attaques. Je t'ai déjà appris des techniques de combat, mais celles-ci n'ont rien à voir car elles font appel aux forces des étoiles... "

Jusque-là, Shion avait privilégié l'apprentissage des techniques de combat à main nue, karaté, judo, budo et arts martiaux en général, il était temps d'apprendre à Mû les attaques spécifiques des chevaliers d'or du Bélier, qui manipulaient la poussière d'étoiles et les étoiles elles-mêmes. Il reprit:

" Il s'agit là de deux attaques, différentes mais aux effets mortels. La première est la _Starlight Extinction_, qui noie ton adversaire dans un océan de lumière et qui est même capable, à ce qu'on dit, de détruire la lumière des étoiles, et la seconde est la _Stardust Revolution_, tourbillon d'étoiles qui amène ton adversaire directement au royaume des Morts... "

L'aura dorée de Shion apparut autour de lui alors qu'il disait:

" Regarde bien, Mû... "

L'enfant eut le réflexe de se protéger alors que son maître déchaînait devant ses yeux ébahis la _Stardust Revolution_. Les étoiles se réflétèrent dans ses yeux violets mais il manqua être entraîné dans le tourbillon. Pourtant, il observa attentivement les mouvements de son maître, espérant comprendre les secrets de cette attaque céleste, mais elle lui resta complètement hermétique, ce que vit Shion à son air ennuyé. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui dit:

" Tu ne peux pas espérer en comprendre les secrets tout de suite, Mû, mais je vais t'aider. Essaie de te mettre en harmonie avec l'univers... "

Il le regarda dans les yeux et continua:

" Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'étaient en fait les étoiles de ta constellation protectrice, le Bélier, qui régissaient ton destin et te donnaient ta force mais, cette fois, c'est l'univers entier que tu dois contenir en toi... "

Il essayait de trouver les mots justes, mais cela était difficile à expliquer. Les attaques du chevalier d'or du Bélier étaient des attaques à l'échelle cosmique, comme l'était par exemple celle du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et il comprenait bien que ce fût difficile à appréhender pour un petit garçon de six ans. Et pourtant, il le devait impérativement...

Jusque-là, Mû avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il attendait de lui, ce qui avait conduit à son éveil et à ses progrès, mais il s'agissait cette fois de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se tenait debout, les yeux fermés, et son aura fusait librement de lui, signe de son intense concentration vu que, bien souvent encore, il ne parvenait pas à la contrôler lorsqu'il se concentrait sur autre chose. Sous le regard impassible de Shion, elle grandit, grandit, atteignant même un niveau qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et Mû, avec un râle, projeta péniblement quelques étoiles. Shion lui dit:

" Tu es sur le bon chemin, tu as compris le principe... "

L'enfant leva les yeux sur son maître et lui dit:

" C'est une curieuse impression, maître, que de contenir tout l'univers en soi, ce n'est pas la même qu'on ressent avec son propre cosmos que l'on fait exploser... "

Pour la première fois, Shion s'aperçut que Mû, non content d'avoir hérité du beau regard violet de sa mère, en avait également hérité les paillettes d'or qui faisaient briller son regard lorsqu'elle était parvenue à quelque chose. Il se rendait également compte que Mû avait évolué sans qu'il le vît, aussi bien au niveau de sa force qu'intellectuellement. Se détendant mais gardant son air sérieux pour masquer son émotion, il lui dit:

" Tu vas devoir encore beaucoup t'entraîner, et canaliser ta puissance. Maîtriser ces deux attaques te demandera beaucoup plus de contrôle de tes pouvoirs et de ton cosmos que tu n'en as actuellement... "

Le regard de l'enfant s'assombrit, puis il dit en baissant la voix:

" Même si je m'entraîne, je n'ai pas l'impression d'évoluer beaucoup ces temps derniers, maître... "

Shion plongea dans le regard inquiet de son fils et lui dit:

" On ne progresse jamais à la même vitesse, mais rassure-toi, tu atteins juste un palier et c'est parfaitement normal... "

Mû esquissa un léger sourire, mais ne se départit pas de sa gravité. Shion lui dit alors:

" Rentre à présent, et continue ta lecture du texte en sanscrit que je t'ai donné... "

Les doutes de son fils le touchaient, mais ils étaient parfaitement normaux à cette étape de sa formation, il lui faudrait l'aider à les résoudre mais il supputait que Mû n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour traverser ce passage à vide. Il avait évolué, il avait pris de l'assurance et déjà se faisait jour en lui le chevalier d'or qu'il serait, beaucoup plus précisément qu'auparavant. Il ne craignait plus d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais, paradoxalement, était parfois secret. Il avait beaucoup changé ces temps derniers, et Shion, avec surprise et ravissement, découvrait chaque jour davantage ce caractère original d'enfant, à la fois facétieux et grave, avec un léger don de prémonition dont il n'avait pas encore conscience. De qui Mû pouvait-il bien tenir cela ? Lui-même n'était pas comme cela étant enfant, à ce qu'il s'en souvenait...

Quand il rentra dans la pièce principale, Mû était penché sur le manuscrit et en suivait méthodiquement les caractères du doigt avant d'en écrire maladroitement la traduction sur la feuille de vélin placée à côté de lui, en tirant la langue pour mieux se concentrer. Le laissant travailler sous la garde d'Egesh, Shion en profita pour aller dans son bureau pour signer quelques papiers qu'il confia à un pigeon voyageur qui les transporterait au Sanctuaire, auprès des grands maîtres. Ce système lui permettait d'être informé de ce qui s'y passait, et le dernier arrivage était plus que positif: Faustulus du Lièvre lui annonçait que Nennio, qui avait pris comme nom de chevalier d'or Deathmask, avait réussi son épreuve de chevalier d'or du Cancer, et Pedro de la Règle lui annonçait la même chose concernant Shura, désormais devenu Shura du Capricorne. Tous deux étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, et avaient pris leur place parmi les grands maîtres pour apprendre les subtilités de leur charge, mais Shion ne doutait pas que, pour Nennio, alias Deathmask, cette tâche ne révèle difficile. D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander pourquoi la déesse Athéna l'avait choisi comme chevalier d'or du Cancer, cet enfant était loin d'être équilibré mentalement...

Il se téléporta de nouveau dans la pièce principale, et Mû lui tendit sa traduction, tachée d'encre, avec une certaine contrition:

" Je suis désolé, maître... "

Il avait une belle écriture, mais n'était pas très soigneux, ce qui indubitablement rappelait son intellectuelle de mère. Arzaniel aussi avait ce défaut, bien léger au vu de ses nombreuses qualités, et Shion, pour la première fois, pensa à elle de façon positive bien que ce fût l'anniversaire de son décès. Elle ne savait jamais écrire sans se tacher les doigts, et le ruban qui nouait sa natte n'avait de cesse de se dénouer comme si elle eût été poursuivie par un sort...

L'émotion noyant son regard, il lut la traduction de Mû et lui dit:

" Tu n'as fait que deux erreurs, c'est bien... "

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, et Shion lui dit:

" Va faire tes exercices d'assouplissement dehors, à présent, nous parlerons quand tu reviendras... "

Mû se téléporta dehors, et Shion s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il le regarda un moment et entendit alors la voix du vieux serviteur lui dire:

" Il vous ressemble, _jowa_... "

Surpris, Shion se retourna vers lui et lui dit, dans un dernier sursaut de mauvaise foi:

" Comment pourrait-il me ressembler? Il n'est que mon disciple... "

Mais, au fond, il avait compris que son serviteur l'avait percé à jour. Egesh était entré à son service alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, et il connaissait très bien son maître, presque mieux que lui-même...

Shion hocha la tête et dit:

" J'aurais dû deviner que cela ne t'échapperait pas, toi qui me côtoies depuis si longtemps... "

Egesh sourit et dit en s'inclinant:

" Je suis heureux de le servir lui aussi, _jowa_, c'est un enfant si aimable... "

Shion sourit en retour et dit:

" Attends qu'il grandisse, nous verrons s'il restera aussi aimable, je n'ai pas toujours bon caractère... "

Le vieux serviteur rit, de son rire usé, ramenant la joie au coeur de Shion...

Lorsque Mû revint, transpirant, la tunique pleine de boue, Shion lui dit:

" Vu que tu as six ans aujourd'hui, nous irons au temple cet après-midi pour y déposer un ex voto, comme le veut la tradition de notre peuple...va te nettoyer ! "

L'enfant sortit, sous le regard mêlé de tendresse de son père...

_Le Sanctuaire, 4 juillet 1972_

Aphrodite, nouvellement promu chevalier d'or des Poissons, jouait machinalement avec une rose dont il respirait de temps en temps le parfum, sous le regard moqueur de Deathmask et Shura. L'Italien, ricanant, dit:

" Toi, chevalier d'or ? Avoir été entraîné par une femme a fait de toi une fillette ! "

Aphrodite leva son regard vert sur Deathmask, mais ne répondit pas. Cependant, une pluie de pétales de roses apparut au dessus des moqueurs et inonda Deathmask et Shura, alors que le jeune chevalier d'or des Poissons souriait et jetait un regard triomphateur à son maître, assise non loin de là...

Faustulus du Lièvre jeta un regard à Helena et lui dit:

" Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais...on n'a jamais vu un chevalier d'or des Poissons aussi efféminé... "

Pedro de la Règle leva le nez des colonnes de chiffres qu'il examinait, mais ne dit rien, estimant ne pas avoir d'avis sur le sujet. Il savait que Faustulus était quelque peu misogyne, et attendait de voir la réaction d'Helena...

D'un geste gracieux de la tête, Helena de la Couronne Boréale secoua sa crinière blonde, tourna la tête vers Faustulus et lui dit:

" Je comprends mieux, moi, d'où vient la bêtise de ton élève, Faustulus, et ses manières déplaisantes...qui es-tu pour remettre en cause une décision divine ? Même s'il aime les roses, Aphrodite est bien un garçon, et je l'ai entraîné en tant que tel ! "

Elle avait parlé de sa voix calme, mâtinée d'un léger accent dû à ses origines nordiques, mais Faustulus devinait que s'il avait pu voir son regard il lui aurait lancé des éclairs.

La discussion cessa lorsqu'arrivèrent Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux, qui venaient faire connaissance de leurs nouveaux pairs. Pedro dit alors aux deux autres grands maîtres:

" Cessez de vous déchirer, il n'est écrit nulle part qu'aucune femme ne peut devenir grand maître, et chacun de vous a fait son travail de façon magistrale... "

Même s'il savait que certains des grands maîtres doutaient des compétences d'Helena, il ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là et le disait haut et fort. Son instinct et sa sagesse lui disaient qu'ils devaient rester unis, plus que jamais, alors que leur déesse allait se réincarner, pour pouvoir la protéger efficacement...

**_A SUIVRE_**


	8. Annexe 1, partie 1

_Petite note: Merci à Alaiya qui a pris la peine de relire tout cela et de me signaler ma tendance immodérée aux répétitions en tous genres ainsi que mon sentimentalisme cliché. Qu'elle en soit mille fois remerciée !_

**Ex libris 1 :**

**Emergence d'humanité**

_" Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
__Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes "  
_E. Moire, Le roi Soleil

**Partie 1 : La course inexorable du sablier**

_Tibet, 30 mars 1964_

Shion du Bélier, assis sur son lit, soupira une fois de plus. Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté de venir ici ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter cet âne bâté de médecin, après tout il s'en tirait à bon compte. Il se portait plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui venait de fêter son deux cent trente-neuvième anniversaire, mais, récemment, il avait eu une alerte cardiaque assez sérieuse, due au surmenage, et le médecin lui avait fortement recommandé de prendre du repos sous peine d'y laisser sa vie à plus ou moins courte échéance. Dohko, ayant appris cela il ne savait comment puisqu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de le lui dire, lui avait alors recommandé de se rendre auprès des derniers ressortissants de son peuple qui vivaient encore au Tibet afin de s'y refaire une santé, et Shion avait accepté, mais il le regrettait à présent. Quelle ironie de ne pouvoir se soigner lui-même, lui qui avait le pouvoir de tout soigner…

Bien sûr, le Sanctuaire fonctionnerait bien en son absence, son Premier ministre Kyrillos était quelqu'un de très capable, et le conseil des grands maîtres l'aiderait, mais Shion détestait par-dessus tout se sentir faible. Pourtant, il savait que les années qui allaient venir seraient décisives, l'élite de l'ordre allait se reconstituer et il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour préparer cela, aussi avait-il accepté, en maugréant, de se rendre ici, sur le toit du monde, non loin de son territoire de Jamir, pour s'y soigner. Des descendants d'Atlantes s'y étaient installés depuis des siècles, et il avait découvert avec surprise qu'en fait il était reconnu comme l'un des représentants les plus célèbres et les plus honorables de cette ethnie particulière qui, à présent, ne comptait plus que quelques centaines de membres.

Tous les jours, les médecins, héritiers du savoir-faire atlante, l'examinaient, mais il commençait à en avoir assez du repos auquel ils l'obligeaient. Pourtant, il devait convenir qu'il se sentait mieux depuis quelques temps.

Il logeait dans une chambre d'une sorte de lamaserie qui était aussi le centre du savoir atlante. Tout ce qui subsistait de cette époque avait été réuni ici, et était gardé jalousement par des moines-gardiens depuis des siècles. Cet endroit semblait se trouver comme en dehors du monde, et le calme qui y régnait faisait oublier à Shion les agitations du Sanctuaire…

Shion espérait également trouver dans les archives des réponses à des questions qu'il se posait depuis son enfance, à savoir l'identité de ses parents. Chaque membre de son ethnie était répertorié ici, il y avait donc une chance pour que ses parents le fussent aussi. Tout ce qu'il savait d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient décédés alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais le puzzle de son existence en serait plus complet lorsqu'il saurait leur identité et il mourrait satisfait…

Aujourd'hui, il espérait que le médecin l'autoriserait à aller se promener dehors, il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé toute la journée. L'inaction commençait à lui peser, lui qui était habitué à une vie très active depuis qu'il avait pris sa charge, deux siècles auparavant. Tous les jours, on lui apportait des livres de la bibliothèque, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, il désirait sortir et sentir l'air frais des montagnes sur son visage, respirer le parfum des fleurs, juste expérimenter tous ces plaisirs simples qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de goûter et qu'il appréciait…

Le médecin entra alors, et lui demanda :

" Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?"

Shion, tentant de faire bonne figure, répondit :

" Je vais bien, et j'aimerais sortir dans le jardin…"

Le médecin atlante lui répondit, tout en pratiquant ses examens :

" Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, à condition que vous ne fassiez pas d'imprudence…couvrez-vous bien, il fait encore froid…"

Il prit son pouls, vérifia ses battements cardiaques, mais tout était normal. Le repos avait été profitable à son patient…

Ainsi autorisé à sortir, Shion ne se sentit plus de joie, et se mit en devoir de se préparer. Il attrapa un châle de cachemire, qu'il entortilla autour de ses épaules et dont il laissa retomber les pans sur sa tunique de laine brodée, puis il maintint le tout avec son traditionnel ruban de soie brute qu'il noua d'un nœud lâche autour de sa taille. Prenant un livre sous son bras, il descendit dans le jardin avec l'excitation d'un jeune homme. C'était un jardin intérieur bordé d'une sorte de cloître, et la plus grande paix y régnait. Malgré l'altitude et le froid de cette fin d'hiver, des essences rares y croissaient, et des bancs avaient été disposés sous des tonnelles pour les éventuels visiteurs. Gagné par la sérénité du lieu, Shion s'assit sur un banc et commença à lire le livre qu'il avait amené avec lui. Comme tous les chevaliers d'or, il parlait et lisait couramment le grec, qu'il pratiquait très souvent au Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait jamais oublié sa langue maternelle, le tibétain. Bien qu'il fût d'origine atlante, il avait été élevé jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans par une famille tibétaine, puis son maître, Ashen du Bélier, lui avait appris le langage et l'écriture des atlantes. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses années, mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié et parvenait encore sans trop de peine à lire et à comprendre les caractères alambiqués qui composaient l'écriture atlante.

Il lut longtemps, se concentrant sur le texte ancien, et n'en sortit que lorsque l'un des moines qui vivaient là vint lui apporter une lettre qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme venant de Chine. Avec un sourire, il la décacheta et lut :

" _Cher Shion, _

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux à présent, je dois bien avouer que tu m'as fait grand' peur. Je suppose que tu te demandes comment j'ai su puisque tu as obstinément refusé de m'en parler, mais tu sembles avoir oublié une chose : je connais ton aura par cœur, et elle est devenue tellement faible que je me suis douté que tu n'allais pas bien. De toute façon, je te connais depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne pourrais me cacher cela. Mais à quoi as-tu donc pensé, Shion ? Rester seul dans cette situation n'est pas la meilleure pensée que tu aies eu, loin de là… _

_Tu n'aurais pas dû négliger ta santé à ce point, même si ta charge est très lourde tu dois aussi penser à toi-même. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Où est le Shion que j'ai connu autrefois, pour lequel rien n'était insurmontable ?Il faut que tu prennes davantage soin de toi, mon ami, ne te laisse plus submerger et écoute ce que te dit ton organisme. J'espère que tu es davantage raisonnable à présent..._

_Pour ma part, je vais bien, et j'espère que cela va durer. Par cette lettre, également, je t'envoie tous mes vœux pour ton deux cent trente neuvième anniversaire, qu'Athéna t'accorde encore une longue vie... _

_Qu'Athéna veille sur ta santé et t'assiste dans ta guérison,_

_Dohko "_

Shion replia la lettre avec un léger soupir. Le ton employé par son ami était celui de l'inquiétude et, avec le recul, Shion se dit qu'il n'avait probablement pas fait le bon choix en n'avertissant pas son ami en premier lieu. Dohko était la personne sur cette terre qui le connaissait le mieux, mais il avait refusé de se montrer faible devant lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pour l'instant, il devait se soigner pour retourner le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire, là où l'on avait besoin de lui. Il sourit légèrement en réalisant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son deux cent trente neuvième anniversaire, malgré les années écoulées Dohko ne l'avait pas oublié alors que lui-même avait quelque peu fait l'impasse dessus...

Le vent encore froid du printemps soufflait, mais Shion le sentait à peine. Le calme régnait dans le jardin, comme si les bâtiments eussent été vides, mais c'était loin d'être le cas car il y avait là de nombreux étudiants avancés venus faire des recherches dans le fonds historique. Un léger bruit de voix le tira de son livre, et il releva la tête. Sur l'un des bancs du jardin s'étaient assis un homme et une femme, qui parlaient à voix basse. Tous deux étaient vêtus, comme le voulait la coutume du lieu, de vêtements traditionnels et, selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait là de personnes nobles. L'homme portait une tunique de soie verte et un pantalon de la même couleur et la femme une robe longue en soie gris clair, cintrée sous les seins et ensuite droite, aux manches trois-quarts, complétée par un châle précieux de Cachemire.

Soucieux de ne pas déranger, il continua sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur vienne s'incliner devant lui et lui dise:

" Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, il s'est présenté comme le grand maître Açoka du Serpent... "

Etonné, Shion ferma son livre, alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour y revêtir sa tenue de Grand Pope car son visage ne devait pas être vu de ses subordonnés. Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'à un des salons réservés aux visites. Légèrement essoufflé par le manque d'air, Açoka, grand maître du signe de la Vierge, ne portait pas son armure mais sa tenue ordinaire, une kurta-pyjama hindoue de couleur safran. Etonné de le voir ici car il savait qu'il se trouvait dernièrement dans un temple bouddhiste de la vallée de la Jamna, en Inde, Shion lui demanda:

" Que se passe-t-il, Açoka ? "

L'homme lui fit le traditionnel _namasté_ et dit:

" Comme j'étais le plus proche géographiquement, on m'a chargé de vous annoncer que le premier futur chevalier d'or avait été découvert voici quelques jours... "

Shion lui rendit son salut, lui désigna un siège bas et dit:

" Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Où l'a-t-on trouvé ? "

Açoka s'assit et dit, toujours de son ton calme:

" 'Où _les _a-t-on trouvés' serait plus exact, Altesse... ce sont des jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, qui auront six ans dans quelques mois et qui sont nés sous le signe des Gémeaux... ils possèdent leurs pouvoirs depuis deux ans déjà, mais, jusque-là, nous ne les avions pas sentis... Saga est l'aîné, il sera donc le porteur principal de l'armure..."

Shion savait que, pour l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, il y avait traditionnellement deux porteurs, parfaitement jumeaux. Cependant, seul l'aîné portait effectivement l'armure, relayé par son frère s'il mourait, et les deux subissaient le même entraînement...

Açoka dit alors:

" Amphion et Zethos les ont pris en charge, et sont en train de les tester... "

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis demanda:

" Comment vous portez-vous à présent, Altesse ? Vous nous avez beaucoup inquiétés... "

Shion, touché de la sollicitude de ses grands maîtres, répondit:

" Bien mieux, rassurez-vous, je pourrai revenir au Sanctuaire bientôt... "

Les traits sévères d'Açoka se détendirent un instant, sans aller cependant jusqu'au sourire, mais Shion, qui le connaissait bien, pouvait percevoir l'intensité de son contentement. Il acheva:

" Transmettez mes salutations et mes remerciements au conseil des grands maîtres, qu'ils me tiennent au courant de l'évolution des deux jumeaux... "

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il ait l'air de quémander quoi que ce soit, car le médecin avait donné des ordres précis: il ne devait être dérangé que pour des choses importantes, et le moins possible. Il se sentait tellement inutile !

Açoka s'inclina et dit:

" Vos ordres seront respectés, Altesse. Je dois à présent prendre congé... "

Shion hocha la tête et dit:

" Faites attention à vous, mon ami, et merci de vous être déplacé... que Bouddha guide vos pas ! "

Açoka, comme lui-même et beaucoup d'atlantes, était bouddhiste, et Shion savait que la bénédiction serait appréciée à sa juste valeur...

Shion, enlevant alors sa tenue de Grand Pope, reprit son livre et s'en retourna dans le jardin. Le pâle soleil de printemps était à présent haut dans le ciel, et Shion resta un instant debout, baigné dans la lumière solaire, les yeux fermés et respirant profondément. Quel bonheur de se sentir en vie, alors qu'il s'était senti mourir !

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa mélancolie le rattrapa et il s'assit avec un soupir. A quoi servait-il donc ? Il venait d'avoir la preuve que les grands maîtres se débrouillaient parfaitement sans lui, et recherchaient activement tous les futurs chevaliers d'or en âge d'être entraînés. Lui n'était plus qu'un vieil homme, survivant d'une époque révolue, qui ne servait plus à rien...sa crise cardiaque n'était-elle pas un signe envoyé par la déesse pour lui dire qu'il était temps de passer la main ? Malheureusement, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de chevalier d'or en âge de lui succéder, il ne le pourrait pas...

Ce soir-là, couché dans son lit et entouré par le calme des montagnes, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. D'avoir revu Açoka lui avait brusquement rappelé que la vie au Sanctuaire continuait sans lui, et il se sentait encore plus inutile et impuissant. Finalement, ne serait-ce pas mieux pour lui d'enfin se retirer pour s'en aller vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ici, sur la terre de ses ancêtres ? Peut-être trouverait-il enfin la paix, cette paix qui lui avait tant manqué...

Sa vie au Sanctuaire était trépidante, et il avait rarement le temps de s'appesantir sur lui-même, mais, ici, il n'avait que cela à faire, et la tristesse le tenaillait souvent. Il pensait à ses amis, les chevaliers d'or de l'ancienne génération, morts lors de la dernière guerre sainte, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux...

Il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le cœur lourd, et se soumit à l'examen du médecin avant de retourner dehors. L'air frais l'apaisa, et, tranquillement, il continua de lire son livre. Celui-ci traitait des sciences et des techniques connues des atlantes, sujet qui l'avait toujours intéressé mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu approfondir. Au bout d'un certain temps, une voix le fit sortir de sa lecture, et, quand il releva la tête, il reconnut l'un des archivistes de la bibliothèque, Hallatan, un petit homme à la peau pâle rond et jovial. Il s'inclina devant lui et dit:

" J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé... "

Shion lui indiqua la place à côté de la sienne, et l'homme lui dit:

" Vous m'avez bien dit que vous étiez né en 1725, le 28 mars ? "

Cela ne semblait pas l'étonner outre mesure, et Shion acquiesça en ajoutant:

" Oui, tout à fait, c'est la déesse Athéna qui m'a donné cette longévité, mais j'ignore si le prénom que je porte actuellement est le même que celui que j'ai reçu à la naissance...

Hallatan consulta ses papiers et dit:

" Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour reconstituer votre ascendance, mais j'ai réussi. En fait, vous n'êtes pas né le 28 mars mais le 30, dans un petit village près de Lhassa, et vos parents se nommaient Ciryatan et Ailinel. Ils étaient tous deux de noble extraction, - votre père descendait du prince Alcarin -, mais ils sont morts quand vous n'aviez que deux mois, victimes d'un éboulement dans la montagne. "

Shion resta silencieux, assimilant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Hallatan respecta son silence un bon moment avant de lui dire:

" Ils vous avaient baptisé Eildecar, et ce doit être votre famille adoptive qui vous a nommé Shion. Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais pas plus, j'essaierai d'en trouver davantage mais les documents de cette époque sont assez rares... "

Shion, malgré les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau, parvint à sourire et dit:

" Je vous remercie, monsieur, à présent je me sens plus complet grâce à vous... "

Il sentait qu'Hallatan voulait lui demander quelque chose, aussi ajouta-t-il:

" Si je puis faire quelque chose pour vous en retour, n'hésitez pas... "

Hallatan, visiblement gêné, dit alors:

" Cela m'ennuie de vous demander cela alors que vous êtes en convalescence, mais...voilà...une de mes assistantes travaille sur les rapports entre les descendants d'atlantes et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna alors, vu que vous êtes Grand Pope, je me suis dit que...si vous le vouliez bien, bien sûr, vous pourriez l'aider... "

Le pauvre homme était si empêtré dans ses explications que Shion manqua sourire mais, le plus sérieusement du monde, il répondit en inclinant poliment la tête:

" Ce sera un honneur, monsieur... "

Hallatan parut soulagé et, se levant précipitamment, s'inclina bien bas, faisant tomber tous ses papiers. Shion posa son livre et l'aida à les ramasser en disant:

" Pas de cérémonie, ici je ne suis que moi-même, Shion, et non le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna... "

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit:

" Votre assistante peut venir me voir lorsqu'elle le souhaitera, je serais ravi de l'aider de mes connaissances sur le sujet... "

Hallatan s'inclina encore et dit:

" Je vais vous faire établir des copies des documents que j'ai trouvés, ainsi vous pourrez les prendre avec vous... "

Shion acquiesça, et sourit. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il fixa le ciel de ses yeux pourpres, et ressentit alors une paix profonde, telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Enfin il savait qui il était vraiment, d'où il venait, et cela contribuait à combler un manque qu'il ressentait depuis l'enfance. Il restait Shion, bien sûr, mais une partie de lui était Eildecar, fils de Ciryatan et Ailinel...

Se levant, il commença à déambuler lentement sous la colonnade, rassemblant ses idées et respirant l'air printanier, puis il gagna sa chambre et entreprit de répondre à Dohko:

_" Dohko, mon cher ami, _

_J'ai été ravi de recevoir ta lettre, et sache que ton inquiétude me touche. Cependant je vais bien mieux et, à présent, je peux sortir me promener dans le jardin. Par la grâce de l'archiviste, je sais enfin qui sont mes véritables parents, tu sais comme cela me tenait à cœur, et je me sens enfin serein..._

_Je regrette que tu te sois inquiété pour moi, mon ami, sache que je n'ai pas voulu te donner davantage de souci en agissant comme je l'ai fait, même si, en y repensant, je n'ai pas agi comme il le fallait. Il est vrai aussi que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de penser à ce moment-là..._

_Hier, Açoka du Serpent est venu tout exprès d'Inde me porter la nouvelle que le futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avait été trouvé, il s'appelle Saga, et, avec son frère jumeau Kanon, il a commencé son entraînement au Sanctuaire._

_La prophétie était donc exacte, et je me réjouis de voir bientôt l'ordre qui fut le nôtre autrefois reconstitué..._

_Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me trouve très bien ici et je prends soin de moi-même. Je te remercie pour tes vœux d'anniversaire, je dois t'avouer que j'avais quelque peu oublié cela mais je ne t'en remercie pas moins d'y avoir pensé. J'ai peine à penser que nous atteignons cette année nos deux cent trente neuf ans, il me semble que la dernière guerre s'est passée hier mais je sais que, bientôt, elle recommencera. Le temps n'est que subjectivité..._

_Porte-toi bien, mon ami..._

_Shion "_

Il roula le papier, le scella et inscrivit l'adresse sur le revers avant de le déposer auprès du service du courrier. Ceci fait, il sortit de nouveau et déambula encore sous la colonnade, respirant l'air frais et réfléchissant. C'est alors qu'il vit quelqu'un venir à lui. A son allure, c'était une femme vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle atlante faite dans un velours bleu assez lourd qui mettait en valeur sa peau de lait. Ses cheveux violet clair étaient nattés et retenus par un lien de soie, et elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux violets aux paillettes dorées. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et dit:

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre méditation, mais maître Hallatan m'a dit que vous aviez accepté ma requête... "

Shion sourit et dit, bégayant légèrement:

" Oui...oui, en effet, je lui devais bien cela... "

Il essayait de parler normalement, mais une soudaine timidité l'étreignait car c'était la première fois depuis sa prise de pouvoir qu'une femme jetait directement les yeux sur lui et qu'il n'avait pas le rempart de son masque. La jeune femme reprit:

" Je suis Arzaniel Hozan, son assistante, et, comme il a dû vous le dire, je travaille sur les rapports entre les descendants de l'Atlantide et les chevaliers sacrés d'Athéna, et vous pourrez m'être d'une grande aide par votre statut de Grand Pope... "

Ses yeux brillaient, et Shion la trouva encore plus belle ainsi. Se rendant compte de cela et gêné par ses sentiments, il n'en laissa rien paraître et dit:

" Je ne pourrai malheureusement vous aider que pour les deux derniers siècles, tout ce que je sais des époques les plus anciennes provient uniquement de ce que mon maître m'a transmis... "

Arzaniel sourit et lui dit:

" Je vous remercie d'avance de m'aider pour mes recherches, vous êtes un témoin irremplaçable... "

Shion eut alors la désagréable impression d'être un vieil homme d'une autre époque en face de cette jeune femme si belle et si intellectuelle. Pourtant, habitué à ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, il lui dit:

" Je suis ravi de vous aider, mademoiselle... "

Arzaniel répliqua:

« Madame. Mon époux est décédé voici des années, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir... »

Shion, conscient d'avoir fait une faute, s'inclina et dit:

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Arzaniel sourit:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, c'est une vieille histoire...»

Puis elle lui dit:

" Est-ce que nous pourrions commencer dès demain ?

Shion hocha la tête, et Arzaniel, après une révérence, repartit vers la bibliothèque, le laissant méditatif. Que se passait-il donc ? Il avait deux cent trente neuf ans, avait survécu à une guerre sainte, et il se laissait émouvoir par une femme ! Ce n'était plus de son âge...

**· _La révélation_**

_" Tu arrives, et tu me donnes envie de vivre  
__Et moi qui hier encore voulais me jeter dans le vide "  
__H. Segara, l'amour est un soleil_

Ce n'était peut-être plus de son âge mais, dès qu'il ferma les yeux ce soir-là, dans l'intimité douillette de sa chambre, Shion eut immédiatement la vision obsédante du beau visage d'Arzaniel, de ses yeux brillants et de son sourire. Il rouvrit les yeux, se leva et alla passer de l'eau froide sur sa nuque, horriblement gêné, car cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son adolescence. Il finit par parvenir à trouver le sommeil, mais, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui sembla qu'il ne s'était pas reposé. De mauvaise humeur, il subit sans mot dire l'examen médical quotidien, puis se détailla sans complaisance devant son miroir. Il avait gardé peu ou prou son apparence longiligne, même s'il avait pris un peu de poids, mais la peau de son visage avait quelques rides et des fils blancs émaillaient sa chevelure vert foncé.

Ce n'était plus là le jeune et fringant Shion qui, à dix-huit ans, avait accédé à la plus haute dignité du Sanctuaire, la lassitude et la maturité avaient éclipsé l'éclat de ses yeux pourpres autrefois si brillants. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le temps lui pesa, et il réalisa à quel point il l'avait marqué. Par la grâce de la déesse, il avait l'apparence, malgré son âge canonique, d'un homme de cinquante-cinq ans, le temps ne l'avait épargné qu'à moitié mais son esprit ressentait soudain durement les années écoulées...

D'un geste automatique, il entortilla son châle autour de ses épaules, en fit retomber le pan devant sa tunique et noua sa ceinture de soie.

Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où Hallatan l'accueillit avec empressement, se confondant en remerciements. Arzaniel finit par entrer, les doigts pleins d'encre et, resserrant le lien de sa natte, s'inclina devant lui en disant vivement:

" Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je travaillais sur un manuscrit. Venez avec moi par ici, nous serons plus tranquilles... "

Elle portait une robe simple, à encolure ronde, mais il dut convenir qu'elle était encore plus belle ainsi. Tentant de garder la tête froide, il s'assit en face d'elle et lui demanda:

" Que voulez-vous savoir ? "

Arzaniel, redevenue calme et mesurée, consulta ses papiers et lui dit:

" Dites-moi quelques généralités, pour commencer...d'où vous venez, comment vous êtes devenu chevalier d'or, par exemple... "

Shion resta silencieux un moment, rassemblant ses idées, puis commença:

" Je suis né le 30 mars 1725 près de Lhassa, prénommé Eildecar, mais, comme vous devez le savoir par Hallatan, je suis devenu orphelin très tôt et j'ai été élevé par une famille tibétaine. A l'âge de quatre ans, mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés et, ma famille adoptive me prenant pour un diable, mon maître Ashen du Bélier m'a emmené avec lui à Jamir, là où s'entraînent et habitent tous les chevaliers d'or du Bélier depuis des générations... "

Il s'interrompit et dit:

" Mais vous devez déjà savoir tout cela, non ? "

Arzaniel leva le nez de ses notes et lui dit aimablement:

" Parlez-moi, je ferai le tri... "

Shion reprit:

" J'ai suivi son entraînement jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans à Jamir, puis, ensuite, je suis allé vivre au Sanctuaire auprès de l'incarnation de la déesse Athéna, qui n'était, lorsque je suis arrivé, qu'une petite fille de cinq ans. L'élite de l'ordre était déjà reconstituée à ce moment-là, et ces années au Sanctuaire comptent pour les plus heureuses de ma vie, même s'il fallait que nous nous préparions pour une guerre sainte contre le dieu des Enfers, Hadès. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, le sceau qui retenait les spectres en sommeil s'est brisé, et la guerre sainte s'est déchaînée...mes compagnons chevaliers d'or ont presque tous péri... "

Les souvenirs affluèrent à son cerveau: le dernier regard de Shanti de la Vierge, Aristeios des Gémeaux agonisant après avoir courageusement combattu à la place de son frère Amphialaos décédé, les dernières paroles d'Harmonie des Poissons, le sacrifice de Donadieu du Cancer, qui n'avait pas cessé de plaisanter jusqu'à sa mort, ses propres combats auprès de Dohko, puis l'inconscience, la convalescence alors qu'Hadès était de nouveau muselé pour deux cent ans...

" Mais l'incarnation de la déesse était mourante, sur son lit de mort elle me confia la direction du Sanctuaire pendant que Dohko de la Balance, l'autre survivant, était chargé de surveiller les cent huit spectres d'Hadès et le sceau qui les retenait... "

Il conclut en résumant:

" Voici ce qu'est ma vie depuis deux cent vingt et un ans: je répare les armures, je dirige le Sanctuaire dans l'objectif de la prochaine guerre sainte qui aura bientôt lieu et je reconstitue les effectifs en attendant de former moi-même mon successeur à l'office de chevalier d'or du Bélier... "

Arzaniel lui dit alors:

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait évoquer cela, cela a dû vous faire souffrir... "

Shion sourit légèrement et répondit:

" Ne vous excusez pas, il n'y a pas de mal...cela fait si longtemps que tout cela s'est passé... "

Il s'interrompit et demanda:

" Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ? "

Arzaniel, qui achevait de prendre des notes, lui dit:

" En fait, ce que vous pourrez me dire concernant les attributions des chevaliers d'or du Bélier, leurs pouvoirs spécifiques, leur dynastie... "

Shion réfléchit un instant, puis dit:

" Eh bien, d'après ce que j'en sais, ce sont les premiers chevaliers d'or du Bélier, juste après la submersion, qui ont fabriqué les armures et leur ont donné leurs caractéristiques particulières. Ce n'est pas une dynastie à proprement parler, vu que nous ne sommes pas tous de la même famille, mais, autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, la charge s'est d'abord transmise de père en fils, ainsi que les outils que nous utilisons, fabriqués sur l'Atlantide. Cependant, c'est toujours un ressortissant de notre ethnie qui a occupé cette charge, il faut des pouvoirs congénitaux pour cela et nous sommes les seuls à posséder le savoir-faire permettant de réparer les armures. Chaque chevalier d'or du Bélier se doit de former lui-même son successeur, s'il le peut, car il y a beaucoup de choses spécifiques à apprendre: les attaques cosmiques, la réparation des armures qui fait partie du pouvoir de guérison, le reste étant lié aux pouvoirs congénitaux car le chevalier du Bélier est toujours réputé pour avoir les pouvoirs mentaux les plus puissants du Sanctuaire. Contrairement aux autres chevaliers d'or, il y a un pré requis dans les pouvoirs... "

Arzaniel alors lui demanda:

" Auriez-vous par hasard noté d'autres choses, à part les armures, qui seraient de facture atlante au Sanctuaire ? "

Surpris par la question, Shion répondit:

" Non...non, je ne crois pas, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, il faudrait rechercher dans les archives pour en avoir confirmation mais je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet dans les annales laissées par mes prédécesseurs... "

Il eut un léger sourire, se débarrassant quelque peu de sa timidité, et ajouta:

" Je peux donner des ordres à mes archivistes pour faire des recherches en ce sens, si cela vous agrée... "

Arzaniel lui sourit et lui dit:

" Ne vous donnez pas cette peine pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas encore là...et le médecin m'a bien dit de ne pas vous solliciter trop. Vous m'avez donné aujourd'hui plus de matière que je n'en ai jamais trouvée en quatre ans, soyez-en mille fois remercié... "

Et, se levant, elle lui fit une révérence parfaite avec tant de grâce que le cœur de Shion, déjà fort ébranlé, fondit littéralement. Shion se leva, s'inclina et dit:

" N'hésitez pas à me solliciter encore, si vous avez besoin de moi... "

Et il sortit pour aller marcher sous la colonnade, il avait grand besoin de prendre l'air. D'avoir évoqué son passé l'avait perturbé, mais, habitué à être honnête avec lui-même, il admit que cela n'était pas complètement la cause de son trouble. Il marcha longtemps, tentant de vider sa tête, mais peine perdue, il lui fallait bien convenir qu'Arzaniel l'avait séduit, lui, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna...

Quel incurable sentimental il faisait !

Déjà, lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait cette mauvaise habitude de tomber amoureux facilement, et il croyait s'en être débarrassé en prenant de l'âge. En effet, pendant des années, aucune femme du Sanctuaire ne l'avait attiré, et, occupé par sa mission sacrée, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à ce genre de choses. Depuis bien longtemps, son humanité n'était ainsi revenue à la charge avec tant de force, cette force qui, malgré son expérience de la vie, le laissait quelque peu désemparé.

Il résolut de se maîtriser davantage, et se morigéna intérieurement avant d'aller méditer tranquillement dans l'une des salles réservées à cet effet...

Il en sortit l'esprit, sinon le cœur, apaisé, et il regagna sa chambre...

Il se passa plusieurs semaines sans qu'il ne revît Arzaniel, repartie dans sa famille à l'occasion de fêtes religieuses, et il put se croire débarrassé de l'attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour elle. Tranquillement, il méditait, lisait, profitant de la paix de l'endroit, même si parfois au moment du coucher revenait l'obsédant visage d'Arzaniel comme un leitmotiv dont il avait honte mais contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Il n'était pas loin de prendre cela comme un signe de la déesse lui rappelant qu'il était avant tout un homme de chair et de sang, pourvu des mêmes besoins et des mêmes pulsions que le commun des mortels. Avait-il donc péché à ce point pour qu'elle lui inflige cette punition ?

Un après-midi où il était en train de lire dans le jardin, il la vit soudain venir vers lui, le vent jouant dans sa longue robe de soie, et son calme intérieur vola immédiatement en éclat. Pourtant, habitué à ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, il s'absorba consciencieusement dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le son de sa voix. L'entraînement de son maître Ashen, qui pensait qu'un chevalier d'or est un homme avant tout, avec ses sentiments, mais qui ne peut se permettre de les exprimer sur le champ de bataille, lui servit énormément pour ne pas trahir l'émotion qui étreignait son corps et son esprit.

Arzaniel fit une impeccable révérence devant lui et lui dit:

« Maître Hallatan m'a dit que vous étiez là, et je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous voir... »

Intrigué, Shion l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui d'un geste avec un léger sourire crispé qu'il espéra être convaincant. Arzaniel alors s'expliqua:

« Dans quelques jours auront lieu les fêtes du printemps, et il est d'usage que le plus ancien et le plus jeune allument le feu qui symbolise le renouveau de la végétation et la fin de l'hiver. Il se trouve que, cette année, je suis la plus jeune et vous êtes le plus âgé, je suis venue vous demander si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de vous prêter au rite... »

Surpris par la proposition, Shion posa son livre et dit:

« Qu'aurais-je à faire ? Je ne connais pas les rites, vous savez... »

Arzaniel rit doucement et dit:

« Cela je m'en doute, vous n'avez pas pu les apprendre...il s'agit seulement d'allumer le feu ensemble en disant quelques formules rituelles en langue atlante, que, je crois, vous parlez passablement... »

Qu'avait-il à risquer ? Ce n'était pas très difficile à faire, et cela semblait tenir à cœur à tous ces braves gens, aussi décida-t-il d'accepter. Faire cela en compagnie d'Arzaniel n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là, et il fallait enfin qu'il assume son statut de vénérable ancêtre...

Il sourit plus aisément et dit:

« Très bien, je le ferai... »

Arzaniel sourit largement et dit:

« Les maîtres de cérémonie en seront heureux, ils craignaient que vous ne refusiez... »

Shion répondit calmement:

« Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ce n'est pas parce que je vis au Sanctuaire d'Athéna que je ne suis pas attaché aux valeurs de mon peuple d'origine, loin de là...je suis aussi venu ici pour trouver mes racines... »

Arzaniel alors se leva et demanda:

« Pourrions-nous nous voir cet après-midi ? Je vous apprendrai les rites... »

De nouveau ému et gêné, Shion acquiesça et dit:

« Bien sûr, à votre convenance... »

Elle s'inclina avec grâce devant lui et, dans un froissement de soie, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, laissant Shion à la fois rêveur et mélancolique. Le fait de se voir rappeler qu'il était le plus vieux l'avait frappé comme un coup de massue, mais, d'un autre côté, le parfum laissé par Arzaniel et l'effet qu'il provoquait lui rappelait qu'il était bien vivant, fût-il une antiquité...

Arzaniel vint le chercher dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, et le trouva occupé à contresigner quelques papiers qui devaient repartir immédiatement au Sanctuaire. D'un sourire, il s'excusa et dit:

« J'arrive tout de suite, je dois terminer cela urgemment... »

Il lut la dernière feuille, la signa puis il donna la liasse au serviteur qui attendait là afin qu'elle soit envoyée le plus vite possible par pigeon voyageur. Par l'utilisation de relais disposés là depuis des siècles, les documents arriveraient au Sanctuaire dans quelques jours...

Il se leva, s'inclina et dit:

« Excusez-moi, les devoirs de ma charge... »

Arzaniel sourit et lui dit:

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Peut-être préférez-vous que nous allions dans le jardin, prendre l'air vous fera du bien après cette séance de travail... »

Shion trouva la proposition excellente et, comme il se devait, tendit son bras à Arzaniel qui y posa sa petite main. Elle lui demanda:

« Le Sanctuaire ne peut-il se passer de vous, que vous deviez encore travailler ici ? Ne peuvent-ils vous laisser vous reposer ? Vous avez été gravement malade, tout de même...»

Elle semblait presque inquiète, et il lui répondit, touché par sa sollicitude

« Mon premier ministre et le conseil des grands maîtres me remplacent pour l'essentiel, mais certaines choses requièrent ma signature exclusive... le Sanctuaire est une machine très complexe, comme vous devez probablement le savoir... »

Arzaniel fronça quelque peu les sourcils, et dit:

« J'ai lu énormément de choses à ce sujet, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler des grands maîtres. Est-ce vous qui avez instauré cette nouveauté ? »

Shion secoua la tête:

« Non, mais c'est une disposition qui n'a été utilisée que deux fois dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire: en fait, on n'y a recours que si l'ordre des chevaliers d'or est décimé, ce qui a été le cas lors de la dernière guerre sainte car nous ne sommes que deux survivants de notre ordre. Le conseil des grands maîtres est composé de chevaliers d'argent spécialement formés pour enseigner aux futurs chevaliers d'or, ils sont au nombre de onze actuellement... »

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit:

« Pour l'instant, seul le futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux a été découvert, et nous nous sommes mis à la recherche des autres en nous aidant des prophéties laissées par les précédents Grands Popes... »

Arzaniel avait lu beaucoup de choses sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais jamais elle n'en avait appris autant que lors de ses discussions avec Shion. Sa science semblait inépuisable sur le sujet, il faut dire qu'il avait eu le temps de l'acquérir en plus de deux cent ans. Il possédait une sagesse particulière, et son calme déteignait sur elle, qui avait toujours été passablement agitée. Il portait à bout de bras une incroyable organisation, aidé par les grands maîtres, et elle se sentit impressionnée. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fait une crise cardiaque, il y avait tant de travail !

Elle l'observa un instant: Malgré l'apparence de calme qu'il présentait, ses yeux pourpres brillaient légèrement, donnant l'impression qu'il avait de l'or en fusion au fond des yeux. Ses cheveux plus ou moins ordonnés étaient émaillés de fils blancs, mais il fallait bien regarder pour les voir. Comment croire que cet homme avait deux cent trente neuf ans ? Bien sûr, elle savait que son apparence actuelle était due à la déesse Athéna, mais, même s'il parlait parfois sentencieusement comme un ancêtre, il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air. Sous les manches courtes de sa tunique de soie bleue, elle pouvait voir les muscles impressionnants de ses bras, même en devenant Grand Pope il n'avait pas renoncé à l'entraînement physique, ce qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner en voyant son apparence longiligne.

Shion, par ses pouvoirs, sentait qu'il était l'objet de la curiosité d'Arzaniel, mais n'en dit rien. Elle lui tendit un parchemin et dit:

« Voici la formule que nous devrons prononcer... »

Shion la lut attentivement. Il s'agissait là d'une invocation aux forces telluriques qui permettaient la renaissance de la végétation, écrite en langue atlante ancienne, et il dut se concentrer un peu pour la comprendre. Traduite, elle disait à peu près cela:

« _Dieux qui régissent la Terre, aux pouvoirs si puissants_

_Daignez couvrir ces champs de vos présents_

_Et permettre à vos enfants ici rassemblés devant vous_

_De profiter de vos largesses encore longtemps_

_Que par vous les forces de la végétation renaissent_

_Que la vie enfin sur les branches apparaisse_

_Et que le cycle interrompu reprenne_

_Par la grâce de tous les dieux bons et pérennes_

_Que le froid pour une année d'ici soit banni_

_Que la sève circule de nouveau dans les pousses flétries_

_Par la bienveillance des dieux célestes et terrestres réunis_

_Que ce feu que nous allumons à présent_

_De ce pacte divin soit le sarment_

_Qu'il s'élève vers le ciel gaiement_

_Et apporte de la joie au cœur des hommes »_

Shion trouva le texte très beau, et dit:

« Puis-je garder le parchemin ? Il faudra probablement que je l'apprenne par cœur, non ? »

Arzaniel sourit et dit:

« Oui, en effet...de plus, voici comment nous procèderons: au départ, nous nous contenterons de dire la bénédiction sans rien faire, puis, à la troisième strophe, nous prendrons ensemble les brandons enflammés et, à la dernière strophe qu'il nous faudra dire en même temps, nous allumerons le feu... »

Shion soupira discrètement, car il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus difficile à effectuer. Arzaniel dut comprendre ce qu'il ressentait car elle lui dit:

« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué, en somme, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que vous... »

Arzaniel rit doucement et ajouta:

« J'ai oublié de vous préciser que vous devrez porter les vêtements rituels, les robes atlantes... »

Elle pensait l'embarrasser, mais Shion rit lui aussi et ajouta:

« J'en porte tous les jours au Sanctuaire, cela ne me dépaysera pas tellement et je suis sûr qu'elles seront moins lourdes à porter... »

_Quelques jours plus tard, 14 avril 1964_

A l'occasion de la fête, la lamaserie s'était remplie et le calme que Shion goûtait tellement n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Tous les descendants d'atlantes dispersés à travers le monde mettaient un point d'honneur à assister à cette fête, et Shion se sentait vaguement gêné d'avoir à s'adresser à tant de monde, même s'il en avait l'habitude de par son travail. Que diraient-ils de son accent, car il en avait forcément un ?

Assis devant sa table, dans la semi-pénombre calme de sa chambre, son oasis au milieu de toute cette agitation, il réfléchissait. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Arzaniel, et elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie, c'était déjà cela. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à lui cacher quel effet elle produisait sur lui, mais il savait qu'un jour il finirait par se trahir et que ce serait la fin de cette belle harmonie. Avec l'âge, il avait appris à être toujours honnête avec lui-même, et savait très bien quel nom il fallait donner au tendre sentiment qu'Arzaniel lui inspirait, mais, dès qu'il y pensait, il se morigénait et se traitait de vieux fou sentimental...

On frappa alors, et un serviteur entra, portant les lourdes robes de velours qu'il devrait revêtir pour la cérémonie. Il l'aida à revêtir d'abord une tunique longue en velours prune brodée d'argent, puis un manteau à manches longues aux broderies compliquées effectuées en fils d'or et d'argent, ainsi que d'une matière qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il serra la ceinture autour de sa taille, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir d'un oeil distrait alors que le serviteur lui posait sur la tête un fil d'argent orné d'une gemme qui brillait au milieu de son front.

Le serviteur sourit et dit:

« Votre Excellence est magnifique... »

Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête pour ne pas extérioriser son trouble, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire davantage car on frappa encore et la voix cristalline d'Arzaniel se fit entendre:

« Etes-vous prêt ? »

Tentant vainement de mettre ses cheveux en ordre, il dit:

« Je suis prêt, vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez... »

Avec un léger grincement, la porte en bois s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à une véritable apparition. Arzaniel avait laissé ses cheveux violets libres, et avait tressé des fils d'argent dedans. Un simple fil d'argent - ou d'une quelconque matière brillante – ceignait son front et elle était vêtue d'une robe magnifique faite en velours bleu qui mettait en valeur sa peau de lait et rappelait la bizarre nuance de ses yeux. La coupe en était droite, cintrée sous les seins, avec une encolure ronde ornée de broderies. Les manches, coupées aux trois-quarts, laissaient ensuite retomber librement le reste fait en mousseline vaporeuse. C'était la tenue traditionnelle des nobles dames atlantes...

Retrouvant difficilement la parole, Shion s'approcha, lui baisa la main de façon impeccable et dit:

« Vous êtes très belle, plus que ne peuvent l'exprimer les mots... »

Ce fut au tour d'Arzaniel de rougir:

« Je peux vous renvoyer le compliment, on dirait que vous avez toujours porté cela... quelle prestance ! »

Shion lui tendit son bras et dit, coupant court:

« Si nous y allions ? On doit nous attendre, là-bas... »

Arzaniel glissa son petit bras sous celui de Shion, et tous deux se mirent en route pour la cour intérieure de la lamaserie, là où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Quand ils y arrivèrent, elle était noire de monde, et, au centre, on avait monté un foyer à côté duquel attendait le feu sacré, conservé dans une lanterne. Ils y allumeraient leurs torches tout à l'heure.

La foule s'écarta pour les laisser passer et, dignement, aussi altiers que s'ils avaient été le couple royal de l'antique Atlantide, ils marchèrent d'un pas mesuré jusqu'au centre de la place. Tous deux étaient d'ascendance princière, et cela ressortait sans qu'ils en eussent vraiment conscience...

Les maîtres de cérémonie les attendaient, et dirent au peuple présent:

« Voici ceux qui vont officier pour nous, Shion de Jamir alias Eildecar fils de Ciryatan, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, présentement âgé de deux-cent trente neuf ans, et Arzaniel Hozan, trente-deux ans... »

Shion se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'on déclina son âge, mais il n'y eut pas un mouvement du peuple qui, manifestement, trouvait cela normal et était plongé dans le plus intense recueillement. Arzaniel jeta un regard éloquent à Shion, qui commença d'un ton mesuré, en prenant bien garde à bien détacher ses mots et de masquer son accent:

« _Dieux qui régissent la Terre, aux pouvoirs si puissants_

_Daignez couvrir ces champs de vos présents_

_Et permettre à vos enfants ici rassemblés devant vous_

_De profiter de vos largesses encore longtemps »_

Arzaniel continua:

_Que par vous les forces de la végétation renaissent_

_Que la vie enfin sur les branches apparaisse_

_Et que le cycle interrompu reprenne_

_Par la grâce de tous les dieux bons et pérennes »_

Lentement, ils prirent en main une torche et Shion continua:

_« Que le froid pour une année d'ici soit banni_

_Que la sève circule de nouveau dans les pousses flétries_

_Par la bienveillance des dieux célestes et terrestres réunis »_

Arzaniel logea alors sa petite main dans celle de Shion, et tous deux se regardèrent un instant avant d'allumer leurs torches à la lanterne sacrée et de dire, parfaitement coordonnés.

_« Que ce feu que nous allumons à présent_

_De ce pacte divin soit le sarment_

_Qu'il s'élève vers le ciel gaiement_

_Et apporte de la joie au coeur des hommes »_

Puis ils abaissèrent leurs torches vers le foyer, et le feu commença à lécher le bois odorant, répandant une excellente fragrance dans la cour bondée. Arzaniel observa alors Shion, qui la regarda aussi, et ils se sourirent légèrement, la foule oubliée pour un instant. La clameur qui s'éleva les fit vite revenir à la réalité, mais tous deux avaient conscience d'avoir partagé un moment d'exception...

**A SUIVRE**


	9. Annexe 1 partie 2

_Encore un grand merci à Alaiya, qui a (encore) pris la peine de tout relire (comment ça j'ai fait une répétition ?)_

**Partie 2 : Chute libre vers le paradis**

C'était le coup d'envoi des fêtes qui allaient se poursuivre durant plusieurs jours, mais Shion ne faisait plus attention à rien qu'à la présence à ses côtés d'Arzaniel qui, d'un coup d'œil, lui fit comprendre ce qu'il convenait de faire. Posant la torche qu'il tenait encore, il la conduisit jusqu'à deux sièges posés non loin de ceux des maîtres de cérémonie, où ils s'assirent. Shion avait compris que les dons télépathiques d'Arzaniel étaient très développés, et que, comme lui, elle se dissimulait plus ou moins derrière eux. Qu'avait-il donc pu lui arriver pour qu'elle décide de cette solution ? Sa façade gaie et affable cachait sans aucun doute nombre de fêlures...

Il se posait encore la question lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, tard dans la nuit. Les jours qui suivirent, il ne se mêla que peu aux pèlerins, préférant le calme de sa chambre ou de la bibliothèque, et ne vit pas Arzaniel, occupée par l'organisation, ni Hallatan, accaparé par tout un groupe de généalogistes. Il ne voulait pas être l'objet de questions sur sa longévité exceptionnelle, et resta prudemment enfermé, ne sortant que le soir ou la nuit, lorsque le jardin était désert...

Ce soir-là, il attendit que les bruits s'estompent, puis s'éteignent avant de jeter négligemment un châle sur sa tunique de soie et de sortir tranquillement. Il savait que le soir était consacré à la prière, et donc qu'il ne serait pas dérangé dans le jardin. En effet, beaucoup d'atlantes étaient bouddhistes, et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, davantage même puisqu'il avait été en partie élevé dans une famille tibétaine. Certains pourtant révéraient encore les anciens dieux, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares...

Il déambula un moment dans le jardin, respirant avec délice les effluves parfumés des premières fleurs, lorsqu'une impression télépathique suivie d'un léger bruit de sanglots le fit se retourner. Appuyée contre un mur, dissimulée aux regards, pleurait Arzaniel. Il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher, mais elle lui parut tellement triste qu'il n'en supporta pas davantage. De son pas mesuré, il s'approcha mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle sentirait sa présence par ses pouvoirs, ce qui se passa effectivement. Elle se tourna vers lui, tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance mais ses larmes furent les plus fortes et elle recommença à pleurer devant un Shion désolé. Suivant son instinct, il la prit doucement par le bras et la guida jusqu'à un banc tout proche avant de dire:

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans des états pareils... »

Il était assez maladroit pour consoler, mais Arzaniel parut être sensible à sa présence apaisante car, lentement, ses larmes se tarirent. Elle le regarda et soupira:

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... »

Tranquillement, Shion dit:

« On ne pleure pas sans raison, à mon sens... »

Arzaniel releva la tête, et vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard pourpre de Shion. Emue par sa gentillesse, elle secoua la tête:

« Je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire, mais je vous en remercie d'avance... »

Elle rassembla son courage et commença:

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais veuve, voici quatre ans que mon mari est décédé. Mon père m'avait mariée à lui quand j'avais seize ans, comme le veut l'ancienne coutume, une simple transaction mais dont je n'eus pas d'enfants, au grand désespoir de mon époux. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée veuve, j'ai repris mes études mais cela a déplu à ma belle-famille qui s'est mis en tête de me marier avec son frère et d'employer la force si je refusais, ceci afin de récupérer l'héritage... comme vous le voyez, je suis le dos au mur, si je refuse je couvrirai de honte la famille de mon père, et il est si faible déjà qu'il n'y survivra pas... »

Shion soupira imperceptiblement: les atlantes, aussi avancés qu'ils eussent été, avaient pourtant gardé des habitudes obscurantistes, y compris de marier les filles sans leur consentement. De sa voix calme, il dit:

« Il doit bien y avoir une solution à cela, non ? »

Arzaniel secoua la tête et dit:

« Non, je n'ai pas de porte de sortie, c'est le mariage ou la mort de mon père et la honte sur sa famille... »

En effet, c'était quelque peu insoluble comme situation. Il se contenta de dire:

« Si je puis vous aider en quoi que ce soit, je le ferai avec joie... »

Elle leva son regard encore humide sur lui, et rencontra ses yeux pleins de bonté. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi, comme si chacun plongeait directement dans l'âme de l'autre, le souffle lent. Ce fut Shion qui détourna le regard le premier et dit:

« Nous trouverons une solution, soyez sans crainte... »

Elle avait remarqué son geste, et eut soudain l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. En effet, qui pouvait se targuer se savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Il était passé maître dans le contrôle de ses pouvoirs mentaux depuis bien longtemps, on ne pouvait entrer dans son esprit si facilement, voire même pas du tout, et il savait très bien générer des illusions...

Arzaniel alors risqua un tout petit sourire, et dit d'un air las:

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire, mais je vous remercie tout de même d'y penser... »

Ses yeux violets étaient sombres, et l'étincelle qui faisait briller les paillettes d'or de son regard avait disparu, ce qui fit saigner le cœur de Shion. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même...

Elle se leva brusquement et s'enfuit en courant, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler sans contrôle, laissant Shion interloqué et triste à mourir. Il resta immobile sur le banc un moment, puis se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Il s'allongea, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil malgré les postures de yoga qu'il enchaîna pour tenter de se libérer de sa tristesse. Le lendemain matin, l'esprit alerte malgré le manque de sommeil, il entreprit de chercher un moyen à la bibliothèque d'empêcher cet odieux mariage forcé. Ses premières recherches ne menèrent à rien, aussi, au milieu de l'après-midi, décida-t-il de sortir prendre l'air pour éclaircir le problème. Que pouvait-il faire, à part l'épouser lui-même, ce qui était impossible vu son statut ? Bien sûr rien n'empêchait un Grand Pope de se marier, en tout cas aucune loi écrite, mais, moralement, cela allait à l'encontre de son dévouement à la déesse, et, à part quelques exceptions, aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais marié.

Le problème semblait insoluble...

Il continua ses recherches tout au long de la nuit suivante, refusant de lâcher prise avant d'avoir trouvé une solution, et il en trouva une...

Cependant, le médecin qui l'examina le lendemain décela de nouveau des irrégularités cardiaques provoquées par la fatigue sur son coeur encore fragile, et lui enjoignit de garder le lit, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Il resta assis dans son lit, l'air absent, et même la visite d'Hallatan nanti de nombreux livres ne put le dérider. Peu avant le coucher du soleil, elle vint enfin, ayant entendu parler de sa rechute et se doutant en être la cause. Seulement vêtu d'une tunique de coton, il tentait de s'intéresser à l'un des livres que lui avait apportés Hallatan en soupirant parfois imperceptiblement. Elle s'assit près de lui et dit:

« Ce n'est pas sérieux, vous allez finir par y laisser votre vie... »

Shion répondit:

« Ma vie appartient à la déesse Athéna, à elle d'en faire ce qu'elle en veut. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, elle a déjà prolongé ma vie de très nombreuses années et j'ai vécu l'équivalent de plusieurs vies d'hommes... »

Arzaniel insista:

« Je refuse que vous vous laissiez aller comme cela... vous vous êtes épuisé en cherchant un moyen de me sauver des griffes de ma belle-famille, et je refuse d'être la cause de votre mort ! »

Elle pleurait presque, et Shion dit:

« J'ai fait ce que j'estimais devoir faire, cela ne regarde que moi, et j'ai trouvé un moyen... »

Et il lui tendit un parchemin soigneusement roulé. Elle le lut pendant qu'il expliquait:

« Il existe une tradition atlante qui dit que, lorsque l'on veut obliger quelqu'un à se marier contre son gré, cela peut être empêché par une personne de rang supérieur qui, alors, prend la personne sous sa protection. Après vérification, je descends du prince Alcarin par mon père, Ciryatan, et du prince Cemendur par ma mère, Ailinel, aussi suis-je de rang supérieur à votre beau-frère et je lui signifie par ce parchemin que vous êtes sous ma protection... »

Les larmes que Arzaniel retenait depuis un moment se mirent alors à couler librement sur ses joues, et elle bégaya:

« Comment… comment pourrais-je un jour vous remercier ? »

Shion sourit légèrement et répondit:

« Je ne veux rien de vous, je n'ai pas fait cela pour en recevoir une récompense mais pour empêcher une injustice et éviter de briser une carrière prometteuse... »

Il parlait sur le ton uni qu'il employait au Sanctuaire, mais n'était que tempête de sentiments à l'intérieur. Quelque part, il se moquait d'y laisser sa vie si Arzaniel pouvait vivre heureuse, tant pis si la déesse s'en offusquait, mais il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait comprendre, n'étant qu'amour pour le monde. Sa vie à lui n'avait que peu d'importance à côté du cadeau qu'Arzaniel lui avait fait: se sentir un homme normal.

Ses yeux pourpres étaient posés sur elle, remplis de bonté, et elle plongea dedans sans aucune peur, se perdant dans le mystère de cet homme qui déjà comptait tellement pour elle. Shion ne détourna pas le regard, retenant son souffle dans cet instant de communion. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, comme hypnotisés par leurs regards respectifs, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser léger, encore intensifié par le contact télépathique. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Shion dit:

« Excusez-moi, je... »

Mais Arzaniel l'interrompit:

« C'est moi, je ne voulais pas... »

Mais, désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Encore rouge de confusion, Arzaniel ne disait plus rien, et Shion en était bien incapable sous peine de trahir son émotion. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait très vite, mais il n'en avait cure, il se sentait comme un homme qui enfin aurait trouvé le trésor qu'il cherchait depuis des années.

Elle se leva brusquement:

« Je... j'ai du travail à terminer... »

Et elle s'enfuit prestement de la chambre, laissant Shion appuyé contre ses oreillers, le regard vague et brillant...

Sa robe de velours flottant au vent, Arzaniel courut à sa chambre et s'y enferma avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, l'esprit en déroute. Elle ne comprenait pourtant que trop bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais tout allait trop vite. Voilà seulement quelques semaines qu'elle connaissait Shion, et elle avait rompu le serment qu'elle s'était fait en devenant veuve. A l'époque, révoltée contre son père qui l'avait mariée, elle s'était dit que jamais aucun homme ne trouverait grâce à ses yeux, et c'est pourtant ce que Shion venait de réussir. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, car elle refusait de plonger en elle-même trop souvent, il l'avait conquise par son savoir aussi bien que par sa gentillesse, son calme et sa beauté mature. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait pas voulu voir que cela allait plus loin. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la vérité, il allait falloir qu'elle l'assume et surtout qu'elle la lui dise, même s'il devait la détester après cela.

Quelques jours se passèrent, pendant lesquels Shion se reposa et, au bout de ce laps de temps, le médecin l'autorisa de nouveau à sortir dans le jardin, en évitant les contradictions et les émotions si possible. Shion se sentait de nouveau parfaitement bien, mais il acquiesça en maugréant...  
Passant dans sa salle d'eau, il enleva sa tunique de coton, qu'il jeta à terre d'un geste d'humeur, puis, nu, entreprit de faire sa toilette à l'aide du système de chute d'eau très ingénieux inventé par les atlantes. Revigoré par l'eau coulant sur son corps pâle, il resta un moment sous l'eau tombant de la gargouille, soupirant d'aise et goûtant ce simple moment de plaisir animal. Il se lava le corps, puis les cheveux, et s'enroula ensuite dans une grande serviette pour se sécher. Il repassa dans sa chambre, et son regard tomba sur son reflet dans le grand miroir posé dans un coin de la pièce. Enveloppé dans la grande pièce de tissu, il avait l'air d'un sénateur romain, et s'aperçut qu'il avait maigri, retrouvant peu ou prou la silhouette longiligne qu'il avait toujours eue. Son visage, reposé par les nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'il avait effectuées, était rajeuni. Il sourit, et, attrapant ses vêtements, s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon de coton indien et d'une tunique bleue de la même facture, avant d'attraper un châle qu'il entortilla autour de ses épaules et dont il fit retomber les pans devant et derrière lui avant de lier le tout par un ruban de soie brute. Il marcha longtemps dans le jardin, respirant l'air frais et essayant de ne surtout pas réfléchir, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'Arzaniel lui manquait. Il avait encore peine à s'expliquer ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, mais il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres sous les siennes et se disait que, s'il l'avait blessée, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Au bout de quelques heures, il rentra à sa chambre pour y trouver un paquet provenant du Sanctuaire qui contenait des documents à contresigner ainsi que des rapports des grands maîtres Amphion du Triangle et Zethos du Triangle Austral, qu'il lut immédiatement. Ceux-ci lui disaient que l'entraînement de Saga et de Kanon progressait bien, que les jumeaux s'étaient bien acclimatés au Sanctuaire mais que Kanon, déjà, posait quelques problèmes et qu'il faudrait le surveiller attentivement.

Ravi de ces nouvelles encourageantes, Shion parcourut les autres rapports, mais ils ne présentaient rien de très important. Avec un soupir, il signa les documents puis les replia...

Le soir tombait sur les montagnes couronnées de leurs neiges éternelles, et Shion s'absorba dans la contemplation de ce spectacle magnifique. Les derniers rayons d'un soleil agonisant rougissaient la blancheur des sommets immémoriaux, qui étaient là avant lui et subsisteraient bien après lui. Depuis son enfance, Shion appréciait la contemplation de la nature, et s'y adonnait régulièrement mais, ce soir, il ne put entièrement se concentrer dessus...

Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit le médecin, qu'il pourrait retourner bientôt au Sanctuaire, mais, bien qu'il sût que son devoir l'y appelait à présent qu'il avait retrouvé la santé, son coeur lui hurlait le contraire. Ce conflit entre son coeur et sa raison ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait quelqu'un plus que son devoir, et cela le partageait inévitablement en deux.

Allongé sur son lit, il tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais n'y parvint pas et sortit brusquement dehors, dans le jardin, seulement vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon court en coton. Il s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de se retrouver lui-même, d'oublier cette souffrance lancinante qui le taraudait. Etait-ce donc cela, aimer ?

La sensation d'une présence ô combien connue et d'une main sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête. Arzaniel se tenait près de lui, un châle de coton négligemment jeté sur une robe légère, et elle le regardait de ses yeux violets si limpides. Il leva le regard sur elle, mais ne dit rien, il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus rien à dire, seulement ces mots si silencieux dits par deux regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance...

Guidé par son instinct, il se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes en disant:

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez déjà dormir... »

Arzaniel répondit:

« Je... je ne pouvais pas... j'avais... j'avais besoin de vous voir... »

Sa belle assurance habituelle avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler dans les siennes. Pourtant, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'écouter simplement. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et continua:

« Je voulais déjà m'excuser de tout ce que vous avez enduré à cause de moi, et vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. La simple idée de vous savoir malade par ma faute m'est insupportable... »

Shion, le regard doux, répondit:

« Vous n'êtes pas la cause de mes problèmes de santé, loin de là, mon âge certain et mon travail en sont responsables... ne vous tourmentez surtout pas pour cela... »

Mais Arzaniel n'en avait pas fini, même si elle craignait d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il la devança et dit:

« Quant à ce qui est arrivé l'autre fois... ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour cela... »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Arzaniel, et coulèrent sur ses joues. Shion ressentit alors s'exhaler d'elle tant de tristesse qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, désireux de la calmer, d'apaiser sa peine. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes en disant d'un air désabusé:

« Voici que je me rends ridicule... »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir et dit:

« Pleurer n'a jamais rimé avec ridicule, à mon avis... »

La sentir contre lui, son corps abandonné, dont il pouvait percevoir la chaleur à travers le tissu, contre le sien, rappelait à Shion une fois de plus durement sa condition d'homme. Il pouvait sentir son odeur délicate, florale, et la douceur de sa peau contre son bras. Gêné et dans un sursaut de dignité, il ouvrit ses bras mais elle ne s'écarta pas de lui et resta là, ses petites mains appuyées contre son torse. Pourtant, elle parut se reprendre et s'écarta brusquement de lui en disant:

« Excusez-moi... je... »

L'espoir le plus fou fit alors battre à tout rompre le coeur de Shion... Il resta cependant calme d'apparence, et attendit tranquillement.

Arzaniel ne se reconnaissait plus, elle n'était plus que maelström à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Sa respiration s'était accélérée en présence de Shion, mais lui paraissait toujours aussi calme. Soudain, il plongea dans ses yeux violets, y lut une muette invite et se pencha doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser, lui laissant le temps de s'en aller si elle le désirait. Mais elle resta là, et frémit légèrement quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser devint plus passionné, et il l'attira contre lui. Alors il comprit enfin ce qu'elle n'osait lui dire...  
Quand ils se séparèrent, il la garda contre lui, et plongea dans son regard violet noyé d'émoi. Il n'y croyait pas encore, et avait l'impression que, telle une apparition de rêve, elle allait s'envoler, le laissant seul et désemparé. Pourtant, elle était bien vivante, et resta là, ses yeux noyés de larmes, et il dit:

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... »

D'une voix tremblante, elle lui répondit:

« J'ai cru que... »

Mais elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa. L'étreinte de Shion se resserra et elle resta contre sa poitrine musclée, à écouter les battements de son coeur.

Shion, dans un sursaut de logique, dit, chaque mot enfonçant une épine dans son coeur:

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je ne suis pas un homme pour vous. Ma place est au Sanctuaire, je devrai y retourner bientôt... je suis bien trop vieux et usé pour être digne de votre amour... »

Arzaniel plongea son regard dans le sien et dit:

« Le mal est fait, malheureusement... »

Tous deux s'étaient fait prendre au piège le plus vieux au monde. Shion, brusquement, découvrait qu'il pouvait être aimé pour lui-même, qu'il n'était pas si vieux, et la joie inonda son coeur fatigué...

Les jours qui suivirent furent parmi les plus heureux que Shion ait jamais vécu. Soucieux de cacher leur tout nouveau bonheur, ils se retrouvaient au jardin, après le coucher du soleil, pour se promener et parler longuement. Arzaniel découvrait en Shion l'homme qu'il dissimulait si bien sous ses dehors calmes et posés, un homme qui, malgré son expérience de vie énorme, pouvait encore être ému par les plus petites choses. Elle aimait sentir son regard pourpre posé sur elle, et faire naître un sourire sur ce visage qui trop souvent depuis des années en avait été dépourvu. Elle découvrait le plaisir de s'habiller, de se parer pour lui, elle qui avait été mariée trop tôt et dont l'adolescence et l'innocence avaient été brusquement brisées...

Quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls, ils se risquaient à un baiser, mais avaient tous deux conscience à l'extrême de l'approche de la séparation. Quand le médecin déclara à Shion qu'il était guéri, celui-ci eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait un coup de poignard directement dans le coeur. Pourtant, sa mission était plus importante que lui-même, et il fit ce qu'il fallait: il envoya un message aux grands maîtres pour leur dire qu'il reviendrait très bientôt et commença à faire ses malles, la mort dans l'âme.

Quand Arzaniel vint le voir, quelques heures plus tard, elle comprit au premier coup d'œil, et, si elle ne fondit pas en larmes, elle eut l'impression elle aussi qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Shion se retourna, et elle vit que l'étincelle qui avait animé son regard ces derniers jours n'était plus, son regard pourpre était désormais conforme à ce qu'il était auparavant...

Il déposa la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait et la prit par la main:

« Viens... »

Ils marchèrent longuement dans le jardin, et elle lui dit:

« L'important est que tu sois guéri, et, si j'y ai contribué, j'en suis heureuse... je savais que cela aurait inévitablement une fin... »

Shion s'arrêta, et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de dire:

« Même si je dois repartir, je t'emporte avec moi dans les replis secrets de mon coeur, pour toujours... »

Il plongea son regard pourpre dans le sien et dit à mi-voix:

« Je t'aime... »

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le lui dire clairement, et, cette fois, Arzaniel fut tellement émue qu'elle fondit en larmes. Pourtant, ce répit fut de courte durée, car l'esprit de Shion se focalisa immédiatement sur la sensation d'une présence malfaisante. Il dit alors:

« Mets-toi derrière moi, vite ! »

Alors, dans les ténèbres devant lui apparut quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il n'aurait su le préciser, mais une voix grinçante dit:

« Chevalier d'or Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope d'Athéna, tu vas mourir ici, de ma main... »

Faisant un barrage de son corps pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait, Shion fit apparaître son aura dorée et dit:

« Je te retourne le compliment, être des ténèbres... »

L'homme, alors, projeta des pointes dont une blessa Arzaniel, qui s'était réfugiée derrière un buisson après une injonction télépathique de Shion. Déconcentré un instant, il reçut une pointe dans l'épaule, et retint un gémissement de douleur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son adversaire avoir le dessus, pas tant qu'il serait vivant en tout cas. Une flamme nouvelle, proche de celle qui avait autrefois animé le jeune chevalier d'or du Bélier qu'il avait été, s'alluma dans son cœur. En parfaite position de garde, il tenta de jauger son adversaire qui se dissimulait dans les ténèbres :

« Sors de là, si tu as assez de courage pour cela ! »

La seule réponse qui vint fut une nouvelle rafale de pointes qui, cette fois, vinrent ricocher sur le _Crystal Wall_. L'esprit aiguisé de Shion se focalisa sur son adversaire, rangeant dans un coin de son cerveau la présence aimée. Son sang coulait le long de son bras, et l'effort avait réveillé la douleur dans sa poitrine, mais il n'en avait cure et serrait les dents. S'il ne prenait pas garde, son adversaire détruirait non seulement lui-même, mais aussi Arzaniel et la lamaserie si chère à son cœur…

Il se redressa, effaçant d'un geste de la main le mur invisible qu'il avait devant lui, et dit :

« Comme tu l'auras remarqué, je ne suis pas disposé à me laisser tuer sans rien faire… »

Sans rien ajouter, il étendit un périmètre de sécurité mental autour du jardin, utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux encore extraordinaires malgré son âge, et se disposa à lancer une de ses attaques lorsque quelque chose en provenance de son adversaire le dérangea. Pourtant, il fut bien incapable de savoir quoi…

Il jugula quelque peu son hémorragie alors que son adversaire ricanait :

« Tes pouvoirs sont encore très puissants malgré ton âge, mais je finirai par avoir raison de toi… »

Shion, tentant d'oublier la douleur, parvint encore à se protéger mais, encore faible, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à ce régime. S'il avait conservé un corps en bon état, ses pouvoirs, eux, n'avaient plus le niveau qu'ils avaient à ses dix-huit ans, et il se maudit de ne pas s'être entraîné davantage…

Une pointe l'atteignit encore, cette fois à l'épaule gauche, la force de son adversaire était en train d'augmenter, il fallait qu'il agisse vite…et définitivement. Laissant son sang couler pour rassembler ses forces, son aura grandit alors qu'il écartait les bras, puis il s'écria:

_« Starlight Extinction ! »_

Un flot de lumière noya son adversaire et, lorsqu'il se dissipa, il n'en restait plus rien, même pas un atome. Shion abaissa les bras et courut à Arzaniel, encore effarée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il passa la main sur sa blessure, qu'il guérit instantanément, et dit:

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu serais en sécurité ici. Vraiment, j'ai mal vieilli... »

Elle le regarda, une douce lumière dans les yeux, et dit rêveusement:

« Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver avec toi... quelle puissance ! »

Mais Shion était sombre:

« Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer et de s'attaquer à toi, et savait qui je suis réellement, c'est une menace à prendre au sérieux et dont je vais devoir informer les grands maîtres... »

Il l'aida à se relever et dit:

« Viens, rentrons, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive davantage de mal... »

Quand ils furent revenus à sa chambre, il dit d'une voix sans appel:

« Il y a peut-être d'autres tueurs dans le temple, tu vas dormir dans mon lit et je vais prendre le fauteuil... »

Il se moquait pas mal qu'on jasât dans la lamaserie, ce qu'il voulait était protéger la femme qu'il aimait et il se fichait de sa propre réputation. Si quelqu'un osait ensuite dire du mal d'Arzaniel, il trouverait à qui parler...

Mais Arzaniel ne lui obéit pas, elle alla chercher dans la salle de bains une trousse à pharmacie et, malgré les dénégations de Shion, elle le soigna doucement avant de bander ses blessures sans rien dire…

Touché par son attention, il ajouta cependant:

« J'enverrai dès mon retour quelqu'un pour te protéger ici, ils pourraient se servir de toi pour m'atteindre et je ne veux à aucun prix qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose... »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, et, après avoir été changer de tunique dans la salle de bains, tira une couverture sur lui pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention non louable, puis il ferma les yeux, laissant Arzaniel s'installer dans son lit. Elle se pelotonna au milieu de la grande couverture en peau de yak et des draps qui portaient l'odeur de Shion, et s'endormit elle aussi, le sourire aux lèvres...

Mais le Grand Pope ne put trouver le sommeil, et finit par renoncer. Qui avait bien pu vouloir le tuer ? Il n'avait pas pu reconnaître l'armure de l'homme qu'il avait pulvérisé, dommage, voilà qui aurait pu l'aider...

Il est vrai que la déesse Athéna avait beaucoup d'ennemis, à commencer par Poseidon, qui dormait dans son sanctuaire sous-marin depuis deux cents ans, mais ce n'était pas lui, il connaissait déjà son aura. Ce n'était pas Hadès non plus, il aurait reconnu l'aura des spectres qui avaient tué ses amis à des kilomètres, et surtout Dohko l'aurait prévenu de la rupture du sceau...

Perplexe, il resta éveillé une grande partie de la nuit sans trouver de réponse. Conscient à l'extrême de la présence d'Arzaniel endormie, il resta cependant assez clair d'esprit, mais elle dut sentir son insomnie par ses pouvoirs et s'éveilla elle aussi. Elle se redressa et lui dit:

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête et répondit:

« Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi... »

Elle se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de lui en disant:

« Tu te tortures inutilement, tu trouveras bien mieux qui a voulu te tuer en te reposant, Shion, mais si tu veux veiller je veillerai avec toi... »

Doucement, il caressa sa joue et dit:

« Non, va dormir, moi j'ai l'habitude de veiller... »

Mutine, elle répondit:

« J'ai une solution: viens dormir avec moi... »

Shion eut soudain l'impression que son sang se transformait en lave, mais elle ajouta:

« Que faisons-nous de mal ? Il s'agit juste de dormir, et voilà... »

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit restée si innocente en ayant été mariée ? Ses yeux violets étaient si limpides...  
Après tout, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible dans le fait de dormir dans le même lit en utilisant les préceptes de l'amour courtois, et Shion décida d'accepter. Il se leva, gagna son lit et, d'un geste raide, se positionna dos à elle pour ne pas être tenté. Bientôt, il put sentir sa respiration s'égaliser, et finit par s'endormir lui aussi en ayant cependant les sens aux aguets. Quelque chose l'éveilla vers les petites heures du matin, et il s'aperçut qu'Arzaniel était venue se coller à lui. Attendri, il bougea avec précautions pour se mettre sur le dos et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Avec amusement, il constata que c'était une des premières fois de son existence qu'il allait se réveiller auprès d'une femme...  
Arzaniel ne tarda pas elle aussi à se réveiller et, les yeux encore tout ennuagés de sommeil, elle lui dit:

« Fais attention à toi au Sanctuaire... »

Il lui sourit, la serra contre lui et lui dit:

« Je ne risque absolument rien là-bas, ne crains rien, et, comme tu as pu le constater, je sais me défendre... »

Elle baissa le regard, et dit

« Je... tu vas me manquer... »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières, mais Shion dit:

« Ne pleure pas, je veux garder de toi l'image de ton sourire... »

Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, dans un baiser qui dura longtemps, puis elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul...

**A SUIVRE**


	10. Annexe 1 partie 3

_Voili voilou la partie 3, corrigée une fois de plus par les bons et excellents soins d'Alaiya, que je remercie encore ici…_

**Partie 3 : L'impossible oubli**

_Le Sanctuaire, 8 juin 1964_

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Shion soupira alors que son premier ministre, Kyrillos, se demandait franchement s'il écoutait ce qu'il lui disait, une telle distraction ne lui était pas coutumière. Le Grand Pope re-focalisa alors son attention et dit:

« Continuez, Kyrillos... »

Le premier ministre continua son discours, et, cette fois, Shion se concentra assez pour le suivre jusqu'au bout. Il demanda alors:

« A-t-on vérifié l'état des Temples du Zodiaque ? S'ils ne sont plus en bon état il va falloir les rénover... »

Kyrillos opina du chef et répondit:

« Les vérifications sont en cours, Altesse »

Shion, satisfait, lui dit:

« Très bien, je dois me rendre au camp d'entraînement à présent pour voir les nouveaux apprentis, nous nous verrons plus tard... »

Kyrillos s'inclina et sortit, intrigué par la distraction de son maître. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Shion ôta son casque et son masque avant de s'approcher d'une vasque de marbre et de s'asperger d'eau fraîche. Depuis qu'il était rentré du Tibet, il ressentait tous les jours ces moments de distraction, et savait que son coeur était resté là-bas, entre les mains d'une très belle jeune femme aux yeux violets pailletés d'or. Que pourraient-ils y comprendre ?

Il remit son casque et son masque puis, traversant la salle du trône, il sortit à l'air libre pour gagner le camp d'entraînement où se trouvait Saga, son jumeau Kanon étant entraîné ailleurs. Il y trouva un enfant aux cheveux bleus en désordre, aux grands yeux bleus de lac profond qui le regarda avec une certaine curiosité mais sans avoir peur de lui...

Amphion du Triangle, le grand maître chargé de son entraînement, lui fit alors un signe et il s'inclina devant Shion. Le Grand Pope lui dit :

« Je suis content de te connaître, Saga… »

Ce n'était là qu'un enfant mais, pourtant, il avait une drôle d'impression à son sujet…probablement son instinct qui lui jouait des tours. Il demanda à Amphion, alors que l'enfant retournait à ses tractions :

« Comment progresse-t-il ? »

Amphion, peu bavard, se contenta de répondre :

« Plutôt bien pour l'instant, je vous en dirai davantage lorsque je le connaîtrai mieux… »

C'était logique, et Shion répondit :

« Faites-moi part de ses progrès… »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, et il revint d'un pas lent à son bureau. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression de décalage ? Le Sanctuaire tournait très bien sans lui, finalement…

Tentant de garder un état d'esprit optimiste, il lut tous les rapports, qu'il signa, et prit connaissance des travaux envisagés dans un proche avenir. Tout serait prêt à temps, heureusement…

Il fallait surveiller les étoiles, aussi, elles seraient probablement plus claires à propos de la naissance de la prochaine réincarnation de la déesse, et il décida de se rendre à Star Hill le soir même afin de le vérifier. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser un amour altérer son jugement et lui faire oublier les devoirs de sa charge, travailler l'aiderait à oublier.

Il avait informé les grands maîtres de la tentative d'assassinat survenue au Tibet, et la garde du Sanctuaire avait été doublée, mais, pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas eu de suites. Cependant, il avait envoyé un chevalier en civil au Tibet officiellement pour enquêter mais officieusement pour veiller sur Arzaniel, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose...

Ce soir-là, ne pouvant dormir, il se releva et alla sur la terrasse d'Athéna où il s'agenouilla, les deux mains au sol, priant silencieusement:

_« Déesse Athéna, je t'ai toujours été fidèle, je t'ai consacré ma vie depuis l'enfance, mais est-ce toi qui m'envoies cette épreuve ? Ai-je péché par orgueil en me croyant au-dessus des humains ? A présent, je souffre du plus humain des maux: l'amour, et c'est un sentiment irrépressible que je ne peux contrôler. Pardonne-moi, ô grande déesse, aide-moi... »_

Mais il ne se passa rien, la statue resta impassible, et Shion, prosterné, laissa alors couler librement ses larmes...

_Tibet, le même jour_

Hallatan entra avec vivacité dans le bureau d'Arzaniel en disant:

« Je t'ai donné mon prochain livre à corriger, et tu as laissé des fautes... »

Arzaniel leva les yeux de ce qu'elle écrivait, et il put voir que la vivacité qui les animait avait disparu, comme si quelque chose avait éteint la lumière qu'elle avait dans le regard. Elle lui dit en soupirant, d'une voix neutre:

« Redonne-moi ton manuscrit, et je le relirai, excuse-moi... »

Hallatan se retira, encore plus inquiet. Qu'arrivait-il à son assistante ? Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis quelques semaines, et, bien qu'il soit discret et ne lui en parlât pas, il se doutait bien de la raison: le retour de Shion au Sanctuaire...

Arzaniel attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour jeter son crayon sur le bureau avec un soupir, proche des larmes. Cette souffrance lancinante ne lui laissait pas de repos, et elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Shion lui manquait à un tel point qu'elle aurait voulu hurler au ciel pour exorciser ce terrible sentiment, et elle se maudissait d'être si sentimentale. Elle l'avait su dès le début que cela aurait une fin, alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Shion était devenu une partie d'elle-même, et il lui semblait qu'on lui avait arraché une partie du corps, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps son absence lui paraîtrait moins vive. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien d'autre que ses souvenirs et une mèche des cheveux verts rebelles de Shion qu'elle portait dans un médaillon autour de son cou, cadeau partagé avant son départ…

_Le Sanctuaire, Star Hill, 26 juin 1964_

Tenant en main le livre où il consignait ses observations, Shion regardait le ciel étoilé au-dessus de lui. De son oeil habitué, il remarquait immédiatement les choses bizarres ou extraordinaires qui se produisaient dans les cieux, véritable livre ouvert à qui savait en déchiffrer les arcanes. Depuis quelques temps, il passait ses nuits à observer les étoiles, et en avait tiré de précieux enseignements sur la reconstitution prévue des ordres de chevalerie avant la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, prévue pour l'instant autour de l'année 1970. Shion comptait bien sur les étoiles pour lui préciser davantage cette date, mais, à ce propos, elles restaient encore muettes. Pourtant, les constellations zodiacales s'éclairaient les unes après les autres, signe que, bientôt, les nouveaux porteurs des armures d'or qui n'étaient pas encore nés viendraient au monde.

Il avait toujours apprécié cet aspect de ses attributions, le fait de se retrouver seul avec soi-même au sommet d'une montagne, en ayant le ciel seul comme témoin de ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il était parvenu à éloigner quelque peu Arzaniel de ses pensées mais, dès que son esprit se libérait un instant de ses soucis quotidiens, elle revenait. Bien souvent, il suppliait la déesse d'éloigner de lui cette coupe, mais savait qu'un jour viendrait où il devrait la boire jusqu'à la lie, achever le chemin vers l'humanité qu'il avait entrepris. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, il l'avait sans doute oublié et sa rédemption intervenait sous la forme de cet amour qui l'avait tiré du néant où il se sentait couler. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'écrire pour éviter de se compromettre mutuellement et il ne possédait d'elle qu'une mèche de ses cheveux ainsi que ses souvenirs, mais elle était présente en lui à chaque instant…

D'une main tranquille, il acheva de consigner ses remarques sur le carnet à couverture de cuir qui était le témoin fidèle de ses observations, puis rentra à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment pour y prendre un peu de repos. Il était loin le temps où il observait toute la nuit, à présent son médecin personnel le lui avait interdit, même s'il l'avait trouvé en excellente santé à son retour du Tibet. Il avait lu le rapport des soins prodigués à son auguste malade là-bas, et avait recommandé qu'il y effectuât un autre séjour l'année suivante, couplé cette fois avec une cure thermale. Shion, habitué à cacher ses sentiments, avait dissimulé son contentement à son médecin…

Il ôta sa tenue rituelle et s'allongea sur le lit qui se trouvait dans une petite pièce au fond du temple, pourtant il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Les étoiles étaient encore vagues, pourtant il avait vu clairement la constellation du Bélier s'allumer sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore de successeur, n'ayant pas ressenti sa naissance, mais cela signifiait probablement qu'il naîtrait bientôt. Il prit note mentalement de faire le point avec les grands maîtres des recherches concernant les futurs chevaliers d'or. En effet une période importante s'était ouverte avec le début de l'initiation de Saga et Kanon qui allait probablement prendre beaucoup de son temps.

_Tibet, 7 juillet 1964_

Seule à la lueur d'une bougie, Arzaniel corrigeait l'épreuve de l'article qui paraîtrait dans le nouveau Cahier des Etudes Atlantes et qui faisait le point sur l'état de ses recherches. Le savoir et l'expérience de Shion y avaient fortement contribué, et elle n'avait pas manqué de le mentionner. La souffrance lancinante qu'elle avait ressentie à son départ s'était quelque peu adoucie à présent, mais, bien souvent, le visage calme de Shion s'imposait à ses yeux, et elle soupirait, se souvenant de l'expression bienveillante de son visage, de ses yeux pourpres qui brillaient lorsqu'il la regardait, de l'odeur de sa peau blanche. Ils étaient séparés, peut-être pour toujours, mais le lien entre eux n'était pas rompu, loin de là. Elle savait que leur amour était interdit aux yeux des gens du Sanctuaire, mal vu du côté des atlantes, tenants des traditions, mais elle se fichait complètement de cela. Shion était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, à elle jeune fille mariée de force, astreinte de force au devoir conjugal et qui ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimée...

Tous deux avaient été précocement marqués par la vie, et s'étaient en réponse clôturés à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. Elle avait tout misé sur ses études et sa carrière pour oublier son mariage, et Shion, déjà meurtri par la dernière guerre sainte, avait reçu sur ses épaules la responsabilité du Sanctuaire tout entier à dix-huit ans sans y avoir été préparé. Ce qui n'était que complicité au début entre deux personnes éprouvées et solitaires s'était vite mué en un sentiment plus profond sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte...

Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient aspirer à une vie de couple normale, car Shion ne serait jamais délié de son serment à la déesse Athéna, à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie. Elle le comprenait, mais se sentait parfois prise d'un sentiment de révolte en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre auprès de lui...

_Le Sanctuaire, 16 septembre 1964_

Shion, assis dans son fauteuil, se trouvait en compagnie de Dion de l'Octant, grand maître du signe du Scorpion, et d'Androgeio des Voiles, grand maître du signe du Taureau, un géant de 2,20 m à côté duquel il se sentait petit, même du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq. Les deux hommes lui confirmaient que les Temples du zodiaque avaient été examinés et que leur ravalement était enfin en cours. Pour l'instant, les deux grands maîtres n'avaient pas encore d'apprentis, et continuaient à assurer leur rôle initial: gérer le Sanctuaire au quotidien. Ils avaient tous fait un travail remarquable pendant son absence, et il appréciait leur efficacité. En effet, l'honneur de grand maître était très recherché parmi les chevaliers d'argent, et seuls les meilleurs - et les prédestinés - y parvenaient.

Shion examinait avec eux les plans du Sanctuaire, et voyait ce qui devait être reconstruit ainsi que l'ordre de priorité. Beaucoup des bâtiments étaient très anciens, et donnaient franchement des signes de fatigue certains...

On frappa à la porte, et à l'assentiment de Shion entrèrent Hylas d'Eridan, grand maître du signe du Lion, à la chevelure en désordre et poussiéreuse, accompagné de Youri du Réticule, grand maître du signe du Verseau. Hylas tenait dans ses mains un objet conique, à la patine ancienne, qui venait sans aucun doute de sortir de terre. Il le déposa sur le bureau et dit:

« Nous avons trouvé ceci pendant les travaux du temple du Bélier mais, quand j'ai essayé de l'allumer, il m'a projeté à plusieurs mètres... »

Shion reconnut l'objet pour l'avoir vu dans les livres qu'il avait lus pendant sa convalescence, il s'agissait d'une sorte de générateur d'énergie. Que faisait-il donc dans la maison du Bélier ? Il ignorait complètement qu'il y était, et jamais Ashen ne lui en avait parlé. Shion actionna la petite manette, et l'appareil s'alluma avant d'émettre un léger ronronnement sous le regard éberlué d'Hylas et des autres grands maîtres. Il dit:

« Je sais ce que c'est, et c'est incontestablement de facture atlante... seuls ceux qui ont du sang atlante peuvent l'actionner, ce qui est mon cas... »

Androgeio s'approcha de l'objet, méfiant, et dit:

« Comment être sûrs que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

Shion dit alors:

« Je pourrais le faire examiner par des spécialistes atlantes, qui me le diraient immédiatement... »

Les grands maîtres, s'il ne connaissaient pas l'identité de Shion, savaient néanmoins qu'il descendait des atlantes, et approuvèrent la solution de prudence proposée. Il se leva et dit:

« J'irai demain au Tibet, au centre atlante, pour le faire examiner, d'ici là je vais l'éteindre et le garder ici, on ne sait jamais... »

Androgeio dit alors:

« Vous ne devriez pas y aller seul, Excellence, c'est là-bas qu'on a tenté de vous assassiner... »

Shion le regarda et lui dit:

« Je n'irai que pour quelques heures, mais, comme je devrai y retourner dans quelques mois pour contrôler ma santé, cette fois pour une ou deux semaines, l'un de vous m'accompagnera par mesure de sécurité, si vous y tenez... »

Les grands maîtres, s'ils ignoraient l'âge de Shion, savaient cependant qu'il avait bien davantage vécu qu'un homme normal, et Hylas dit:

« Excellence, faites attention à votre santé, surtout... nous avons eu très peur... »

La sollicitude du grand maître du signe du Lion toucha Shion qui lui répondit:

« Je vais bien à présent, mais je serai prudent... »

Androgeio, avec son franc-parler coutumier, ajouta:

« Si quelqu'un essaye encore de vous faire la peau, je le pulvériserai si menu qu'il faudra un microscope pour retrouver ses morceaux... »

Il fit rire tout le monde à ses dépends, mais Shion était ému par l'affection et la fidélité que lui portaient les grands maîtres, et resta muet...

Le soir, seul dans ses appartements, il enveloppa l'objet soigneusement, ce serait pour Arzaniel une autre preuve de la relation entre le Sanctuaire et le peuple atlante. Il sourit, et serra dans son poing le médaillon qui contenait la mèche de ses cheveux, espérant qu'il pourrait la voir le lendemain, ne fût-ce que pour quelques minutes...

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance, elle avait accompagné Hallatan à Lhassa et n'était pas à la lamaserie Cependant, dérogeant quelque peu au code de conduite qu'ils s'étaient instaurés, il lui laissa une lettre pendant que les chercheurs, excités comme des puces, examinaient l'objet qu'il leur avait amené. Comme il en avait eu l'intuition, il s'agissait là d'un générateur surpuissant rare, mais ils n'eurent pas d'explication à lui fournir concernant sa présence au Sanctuaire...

_Tibet, 18 septembre 1964_

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Arzaniel tenait la lettre de Shion, sur laquelle elle sentait encore sa présence, et avait envie de hurler. Dire qu'il était venu et qu'elle était absente ! Le sort s'acharnait vraiment contre eux, avait-elle pensé au départ, mais, alors qu'elle se calmait progressivement, elle pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, à part les faire souffrir davantage ? Il leur fallait se satisfaire de cette situation, en espérant que ces souffrances les feraient renaître dans un meilleur karma.

Se levant dans un froissement de soie, elle gagna la fenêtre, la lettre de Shion toujours serrée contre son cœur. Il était inscrit dans leurs destins qu'ils seraient séparés, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient réunis un jour, et cela seul comptait.

Lentement, elle sortit de sa chambre pour gagner une petite pièce dédiée au culte de Bouddha. Elle s'agenouilla et alluma un bâton d'encens qu'elle ficha devant la statue, puis elle pria de toutes ses forces en espérant que, puisque aucun secours ne pouvait venir des mortels, peut-être pourrait-elle obtenir un secours divin...

_Le Sanctuaire, 14 décembre 1964_

Shion, assis torse nu devant son médecin, était l'objet d'un examen approfondi. Celui-ci l'ausculta et finit par lui dire:

« Votre cœur est guéri, mais votre tension artérielle ne se stabilise pas bien, vous êtes hypertendu... »

Shion n'avait pas de secrets pour son médecin, et dit:

« C'était à prévoir, même si je ne fais pas mon âge en apparence mes organes ont tout de même deux cents trente neuf ans... »

Le médecin secoua la tête et dit:

« Vous travaillez trop, et ne prenez pas assez soin de vous... votre tension était parfaite lorsque vous êtes rentré du Tibet voici six mois... »

Shion enfila sa tunique de coton et dit:

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je délègue déjà beaucoup aux grands maîtres mais il y a des choses que je suis le seul à pouvoir effectuer, vous le savez très bien... »

Le médecin rangea son stéthoscope dans sa sacoche et dit:

« Je crois que je vais vous renvoyer au Tibet si cela ne s'arrange pas, au moins vous vous reposerez, là-bas... »

Shion secoua la tête:

« Pas pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps... »

_« ...et mon cœur n'y résisterait pas. »_, se dit-il in petto.

Dire qu'à une époque il aurait pu se soigner lui-même! Ses pouvoirs s'étaient amoindris, ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé la puissance qu'ils avaient avant la guerre sainte, après tout il était censé ne plus en avoir l'utilité mais, mais dans ce cas de figure, ils lui auraient été bien utiles.

Le médecin prit son sac et dit :

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais prendre contact avec les médecins qui vous ont soigné là-bas, et je m'arrangerai pour que vous y retourniez dès que possible, je ne peux pas laisser votre santé se détériorer ainsi… »

Le médecin avait un franc parler que personne n'osait avoir avec lui, et il était clairement soucieux. Pourtant, Shion ne se sentait pas mal, guère plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais, sachant que beaucoup de travail l'attendait au cours des années à venir, il estima que le jeu en valait largement la chandelle…

Il s'approcha de son bureau, et décida de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps : parler à Dohko d'Arzaniel. Il avait repoussé ce moment, mais il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui, et qui mieux que son ami pourrait le comprendre ?

Il s'attabla, prit un pinceau et commença à tracer soigneusement sur une feuille de vélin sa lettre en caractères chinois :

« _Cher Dohko, _

_Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas trouvé le temps de te répondre, mais d'autres soucis requéraient mon attention, et je m'en excuse. Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te surprendre venant de ma part, mais je n'en peux plus de garder cela en moi. Lorsque j'étais au Tibet, j'ai rencontré une femme qui s'appelle Arzaniel, dont je suis amoureux…oui, moi, amoureux !_

_Je t'entends rire d'ici, toi qui te moquais si souvent de moi lorsque nous étions adolescents, mais je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité. Je n'ai d'abord pas voulu y croire, prenant cela pour une illusion de ma jeunesse enfuie, une simple pulsion, mais j'ai fini par comprendre, et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir que ce sentiment est partagé. Je suis probablement peu objectif, mais Arzaniel est à mes yeux la plus belle femme au monde, vive et intellectuelle (elle fait des recherches dans une bibliothèque). _

_Je sais, un Grand Pope d'Athéna n'est pas un homme ordinaire, mais, en face d'elle, je me découvre si humain, tellement humain. Dire que c'était toi, quand nous étions jeunes, qui collectionnais les conquêtes et qui te moquais de moi parce que j'étais timide… je pense vraiment que tu seras surpris lorsque tu liras ceci. _

_J'ai beaucoup de peine à t'expliquer avec des mots ce qui se passe en moi, mais je suis sûr que tu comprends ce qui m'arrive. Il a fallu que j'atteigne deux cent trente neuf ans pour apprendre ce que c'était enfin qu'aimer. Chaque seconde sans elle est une torture, mais nous n'avons pas le choix et elle le comprend…_

_Pour le reste, je vais bien, ma santé est stabilisée à présent. J'essaie de préciser par mes observations la date de réincarnation de notre déesse, mais je n'y parviens pas pour l'instant, je vais devoir encore être patient. Les grands maîtres font rechercher les futurs chevaliers d'or, mais ce n'est pas très concluant pour l'instant, il faut nous armer de patience. Saga et Kanon progressent bien, cependant, et j'ai bon espoir…_

_Porte-toi bien, mon ami…_

_Shion »_

Shion sourit en imaginant la surprise de son ami lorsqu'il recevrait cela. Dohko, lorsqu'il était adolescent, était un véritable bourreau des cœurs qui savait séduire les filles en jouant de ses yeux verts et de son sourire charmeur, et – mais une fois n'était pas coutume – il lui manqua brusquement. Leur jeunesse était derrière eux, mais il aurait bien aimé le revoir ne fût-ce qu'une seule fois…

Il soupira, mais son vague à l'âme ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il neigeait dehors. Le fait était assez rare en Grèce, et lui rappela immédiatement les neiges de l'Himalaya, ainsi que la blancheur de la peau laiteuse d'Arzaniel pourtant si tiède sous sa main. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et sourit…

En dessous du Sanctuaire, il pouvait voir les lumières de la ville illuminée aux approches des Fêtes, et cela avait toujours suscité son intérêt, même s'il était bouddhiste et que Noël ne signifiait rien pour lui. Toute cette ferveur l'avait toujours fait sourire, surtout lui qui n'avait plus de famille…

A cette époque de l'année, il accordait à tous ses grands maîtres quelques jours de congé mais restait au Sanctuaire. Il s'attendait à faire la même chose cette année mais celui qui changea ses plans fut son médecin qui lui dit :

« J'ai parlé à l'un des médecins qui vous a soigné, il souhaiterait vous voir le plus tôt possible à cause de votre hypertension. Puisque le Sanctuaire va quelque peu vivre au ralenti, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez y aller dès que les grands maîtres seraient revenus… »

Shion saisit un épais dossier sur son bureau et lui dit :

« Voyez-vous ceci ? C'est très exactement ce qui me reste à régler avant la fin de l'année… »

Le médecin croisa péremptoirement les bras et dit :

« Très bien, épuisez-vous si vous voulez, je parlerai à vos grands maîtres de vos problèmes d'hypertension, et je vous jure bien qu'ils m'écouteront… »

Les yeux pourpres de Shion flamboyèrent et il dit :

« Du chantage, maintenant ? »

Le médecin, sachant que Shion se rendait déjà à la raison, acheva :

« Ce n'est qu'une visite de routine, quelques jours seulement là-bas qui, je l'espère, vous feront le plus grand bien… »

Shion soupira et dit :

« Très bien, je m'y rendrai… »

Le médecin sourit et dit :

« Cela ne vous fera pas de mal de faire une pause… »

Resté seul, il s'autorisa un sourire mais qui s'effaça assez vite…Ne disait-on pas : « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? »

Cette pensée ne le quitta pas les jours suivants, dont presque personne, par chance, ne fut le témoin.

**_· _**_Point de non-retour_

_« Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée_

_Celle que mon cœur a toujours désirée_

_La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds… »_

_Tragédie, Eternellement_

Il travailla comme un forcené pour terminer sa tâche et, au jour dit, prépara son sac avec une certaine appréhension. Comme si c'était un signe, il avait beaucoup neigé la nuit précédente. Enfilant une tunique de coton épais, il enroula autour de ses épaules son traditionnel châle en cachemire, prit son sac à la main et, prenant une grande respiration, se téléporta au Tibet. On était le 31 décembre 1964…

Nonobstant la couche impressionnante de neige qui recouvrait la lamaserie, rien n'avait changé ici, et, compte tenu du silence qui y régnait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette période de l'année. Il se présenta au portier qui, le reconnaissant, lui attribua immédiatement une chambre, à laquelle il le fit conduire avec empressement. Shion posa son sac, s'installa quelque peu puis se mit à la recherche du médecin qui voulait le voir. Il pensait qu'un peu d'hypertension n'était pas très grave à son âge, mais, manifestement, son médecin du Sanctuaire et celui du Tibet pensaient le contraire…

D'humeur maussade, il déambula tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts avant de trouver enfin la porte qu'il cherchait. Le médecin atlante qui s'était occupé principalement de lui pendant sa convalescence le fit asseoir et lui dit :

« Ah, je suis content que votre médecin ait réussi à vous convaincre de venir, il est inquiet à propos de votre hypertension… »

Shion répondit calmement :

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai deux cent trente neuf ans, il est parfaitement normal à mon âge d'avoir ce genre de problème, non ? »

Le médecin répliqua :

« Effectivement, mais vous ne devez pas prendre cela à la légère… »

Il se leva et dit :

« Enlevez votre tunique, je vais vous examiner… »

Shion s'exécuta, et apparut torse nu, la peau blanche de son torse dépourvue de toute pilosité. Le médecin l'examina avec attention et lui dit :

« Votre cœur s'est remis, vous ne risquez plus rien de ce côté-là, mais j'ai peur que l'hypertension ne provoque de nouveaux problèmes cardiovasculaires… »

Il se rhabilla pendant que le médecin lui disait :

« Pendant que vous serez ici, je vous examinerai tous les jours, et nous verrons quel traitement adopter… »

Shion hocha la tête, et sortit du bureau du médecin, qui donnait sur le cloître. Le jardin enneigé offrait un magnifique spectacle, qu'il resta un moment à regarder, le cœur serein, avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour regagner sa chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et laissa la sérénité gagner son cœur et son âme avant de s'endormir…

Quand il s'éveilla de nouveau, la nuit était tombée et, par la fenêtre, il put voir les lumières, en bas, dans la vallée. C'était très beau, et, pourtant, Shion avait le cœur serré. Ses sentiments envers Arzaniel n'avaient pas tiédi, mais il savait très bien qu'il était un vieil homme, qu'elle avait énormément d'années de moins que lui et qu'elle avait tout l'avenir devant elle. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui, et il ne l'aurait pas blâmée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de son âge…Cela aurait été un beau rêve pour lui, voilà tout, une perte supplémentaire parmi toutes celles qu'il avait subies depuis deux cents ans.

Il s'assit, se releva et, le cœur tourmenté, sortit de sa chambre pour aller marcher un peu. Il alla dans la salle de prière, alluma un bâton d'encens qu'il posa devant le Bouddha Shakyamuni et se mit à prier avec ferveur, la tête baissée :

«_O Bouddha, toi qui as réussi à t'affranchir des émotions et des sentiments humains, guide-moi sur le chemin de la sérénité, ôte-moi du cœur ce sentiment qui me fait tant souffrir. Donne-moi la force d'accepter mon destin, quoi qu'il implique, et de rendre heureuse Arzaniel, même si c'est avec un autre que moi… »_

Après une dernière inclinaison, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit le jardin, ce jardin dans lequel il avait de si doux souvenirs, et marcha calmement, vidant son esprit comme il savait si bien le faire. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses pas le menèrent vers la bibliothèque et il releva brusquement la tête, conscient soudain à l'extrême de la présence aimée, non loin de lui. Arzaniel, qui fermait la porte à clé, un dossier dans la main, le sentit aussi et tourna la tête vers lui, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Pendant un moment, tous deux restèrent là, immobiles, croyant qu'ils vivaient un rêve, puis Arzaniel laissa tomber son dossier en balbutiant :

« Toi…ici… »

Shion, son cœur battant à tout rompre, n'osait pas s'approcher, s'attendant au pire à chaque parole qu'elle prononcerait, et resta calme, son émotion se déversant uniquement dans ses yeux pourpres. Arzaniel alors se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots, et il ne douta plus. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, et il la serra contre elle. Arzaniel leva alors les yeux sur lui et lui dit :

« Quand es-tu arrivé ? Je…je croyais que… »

Ses larmes coulaient librement, et Shion lui dit :

« L'un des médecins ici a voulu me voir pour un contrôle, et le mien a usé de chantage pour me faire venir ici… »

Arzaniel, encore à demi incrédule, regardait le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer pendant ces longs mois où ils avaient été séparés, et comprit la raison de sa réticence. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour des retrouvailles, ils pouvaient être vus de tous, et elle lui dit :

« Viens, nous serons mieux chez moi pour parler… »

Profitant de l'obscurité pour se tenir la main, elle l'emmena jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle occupait à présent, dans une petite maison adossée au mur sud de la lamaserie. Il fallait passer par une petite porte située dans une anfractuosité, dont elle seule avait la clé, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce carrée qui était sa pièce à vivre sur laquelle donnaient sa chambre et sa salle d'eau. Elle avait décoré la pièce avec goût, et il reconnut son style éclectique. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer sur le foyer qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et lui désigna un sofa, où il s'assit. Quand le thé fut prêt, elle le posa sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir près de lui. La tension entre eux était presque palpable, et tous deux étaient incapables de parler, chacun étant noyé dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser, d'abord doux puis plus passionné. Les sentiments qu'il y avait entre eux avaient survécu à leur séparation, et s'étaient renforcés, devenant un torrent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler. Shion, pourtant, avant de perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même, se reprit et lui dit :

« Hé bien, en voilà un accueil… »

Arzaniel le regarda et lui dit :

« Rien n'a changé, Shion…pendant des mois, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir osé t'avouer mes sentiments clairement, aussi, puisque Bouddha m'offre une seconde chance… »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et dit doucement :

« Je t'aime…tu es l'homme que j'ai choisi, et rien ne pourra changer cela… »

La lumière des bougies se reflétait sur son visage, comme des pensées fugitives, et il s'aperçut que tous ses doutes étaient sans fondement. Il lui dit alors :

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi, tu mérites bien mieux que moi… »

Arzaniel lui posa la main sur la bouche et dit :

« Ne dis pas cela, ce n'est pas vrai…N'as-tu pas compris ? »

La proximité d'Arzaniel faisait battre plus vite le cœur de Shion et accélérait sa respiration, faisant monter le désir dans son corps, ces signes qu'il avait appris à reconnaître…

Près de lui, Arzaniel, elle aussi, ressentait les mêmes symptômes, elle tremblait légèrement et ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Alors tout bascula, et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser de façon presque désespérée. Les mains de Shion sentaient le corps d'Arzaniel sous sa robe de soie et il la serra contre lui à la briser…

Elle se recula alors et, prenant sa main, elle la posa sur son épaule en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le contact télépathique qui s'était établi entre eux rendait Shion nerveux, mais, suivant son instinct, il lui caressa les épaules, déplaçant légèrement l'encolure de la robe, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, la faisant tressaillir. Mais il se releva et secoua la tête, refusant de profiter de cet instant d'émotion…

Arzaniel ne dit rien, et, comprenant très bien ce qu'il ressentait, lui enleva son châle de cachemire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Shion tressaillit, et, doucement, caressa les épaules d'Arzaniel, puis descendit plus bas, vers sa poitrine, sentant sa respiration précipitée. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre…

Bientôt, elle fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, et il se retrouva torse nu. Il eut comme un choc électrique lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa peau et, lentement, elle commença à lui caresser la poitrine, accélérant encore sa respiration. Agissant d'instinct, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe de soie avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine presque nue. Pourtant, il s'arrêta et dit :

« Non, nous ne devons pas…ce serait trop douloureux après… »

Mais Arzaniel secoua la tête, et ne répondit rien, continuant ses caresses avant de dire finalement :

« Je sais que nous en avons envie tous les deux, et je veux être à toi… »

Tous deux perdirent alors la notion du temps, et, bientôt, Arzaniel fut nue face à lui, offrant sa peau laiteuse au regard pourpre de Shion brûlant de désir. Il n'avait guère d'expérience, et celle-ci datait de son adolescence, mais se servait de son instinct, et les soupirs d'Arzaniel prouvaient qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Quand il fut nu à son tour, elle le regarda et il se sentit légèrement gêné, mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Sa peau frémissante sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres lui procurait des sensations jamais ressenties auparavant, et il lui semblait que, partout où Arzaniel le touchait ou l'embrassait, elle laissait une marque de feu qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Le souffle court, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, et il passa son doigt entre ses seins, là où se lovait le serpent argenté de sa sueur. Elle gémit légèrement, et, toujours suivant son instinct, il en caressa doucement les pointes dressées. Elle gémit plus fort et se cambra vers lui…

Il lui embrassa alors le ventre avec plus de hardiesse, puis ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, traçant un sillon de feu sur la peau blanche. Elle se tendait vers lui, déjà défaillante, et il se retenait encore, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Pratiquant le yoga depuis bien longtemps, il avait un excellent contrôle sur son corps, mais le maelström de ses hormones en furie mettait cette capacité à rude épreuve, d'où son léger tremblement.

Abandonnée dans ses bras, il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et elle voyait les yeux de Shion briller dans la semi-obscurité. Consciente qu'il la privilégiait, elle arrêta sa main et dit :

« Attends…à mon tour… »

Elle se mit à le caresser sur le torse, les épaules, puis le reste du corps, et il ferma les yeux, s'intéressant uniquement au contact des mains et des lèvres d'Arzaniel sur tout son être. Il la laissa faire quelques temps, puis rouvrit les yeux et effleura de sa main le ventre de sa bien-aimée qui frémit. Elle le regarda intensément, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle le désirait en elle, tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Abandonnée devant lui dans la masse de ses longs cheveux, elle était un tel appel à la volupté qu'il comprit, et glissa sur elle. Le regard embué, elle murmura :

« Viens… »

Shion alors résolut de faire confiance à son instant et, doucement, il entra en elle. Ce fut alors pour eux l'éblouissement, leurs pouvoirs télépathiques intensifiant l'instant et augmentant la sensation de fusion. Alors elle abaissa ses boucliers mentaux pour lui, et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait voir en elle comme en une eau claire. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, laissant le désir monter encore, puis Shion commença à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite avant qu'Arzaniel rende les armes en gémissant son nom et que lui-même lâche prise dans un râle.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant cette intimité, puis Shion, entendant les douze coups de minuit, chuchota :

« Bonne année, mon amour… »

Il se sentait si remué qu'il ne pouvait dire autre chose…c'était comme si un autre Shion était né cette nuit, dans les bras d'Arzaniel, et il savait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Ayant peur de l'écraser, il s'assit à côté d'elle qui gisait encore allongée et la regarda. Ses yeux violets étaient embués, ses lèvres gonflées et ses longs cheveux violets formaient un halo sombre autour de sa tête. A cette vision, il sentit le désir renaître dans ses reins mais se maîtrisa et la regarda en souriant, sans rien dire…

Elle bougea légèrement, comme si elle reprenait conscience, et dit :

« Bonne année à toi, mon cœur… »

Elle frissonna, et il dit :

« Tu as froid, viens contre moi… »

Il attrapa l'une des étoffes qui recouvraient le sofa, la mit sur ses épaules et ouvrit les bras, où Arzaniel vint se nicher. Il pelotonna alors l'étoffe autour d'eux, et Arzaniel resta contre lui, contre sa poitrine, où elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, elle finit d'ailleurs par s'y endormir…

Doucement, il la porta dans sa chambre, la déposa sur son lit, voulut la laisser reposer mais elle tenait sa main, et il y renonça. Se glissant dans le lit, il la prit dans ses bras et finit par être vaincu lui aussi par le sommeil, l'esprit serein, comme si la révélation divine venait enfin de lui être accordée…

Une odeur de thé le réveilla, et il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. S'enveloppant dans l'un des draps, il sortit de la chambre et vit Arzaniel, dans une tunique d'intérieur, en train de faire du thé en chantonnant. Elle le vit et dit :

« Tu pouvais encore dormir, tu sais… »

Shion vint s'accroupir près d'elle, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Je n'étais pas si fatigué, tu sais…enfin…j'espère que…tu sais, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience, et j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop mauvais la nuit dernière… »

Arzaniel rit et lui dit :

« Tu te soucies de cela ? Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour moi, je n'en avais pas beaucoup moi non plus, et ce n'est pas mon vieux mari qui m'a appris énormément de choses sur le sujet. »

Elle se mit à rougir et ajouta :

« En tout cas, je n'avais jamais… »

Sa gêne dissipa celle de Shion qui lui dit :

« Tu es si belle le rouge aux joues…mais jamais tu n'auras été aussi belle que cette nuit… »

Les joues d'Arzaniel virèrent à l'écarlate, augmentant le rire de Shion qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea, lui tendit une tasse de thé et lui sourit…

Il s'assombrit soudain et dit :

« Mais…et ta réputation ? Elle sera entachée, et la mienne aussi…le tenancier des chambres a bien dû s'apercevoir que je n'avais pas dormi là-bas… »

Elle posa la main sur son bras et lui dit :

« Je me fiche de cela, ta présence seule m'importe… »

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et elle lui dit :

« Désormais, nous sommes l'un à l'autre, et cela personne ne pourra nous l'enlever… »

Le poids qui avait oppressé le cœur de Shion pendant des mois n'était plus, et il savait que, désormais, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Leur union avait initié un contact télépathique permanent, et il pouvait donc sentir Arzaniel comme elle pouvait le sentir…

L'amour physique avait constitué pour eux à la fois un aboutissement et le début d'une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Tous deux inexpérimentés, ils en expérimentaient les arcanes ensemble, et ils découvraient le plaisir de se réveiller l'un près de l'autre…

Pourtant, Shion savait qu'il ne pourrait rester encore très longtemps, et il prit sa décision. Ce matin-là, deux jours avant son départ, alors qu'Arzaniel, encore anéantie par le plaisir, reposait dans ses bras, il lui dit :

« Tu ne peux être mon épouse selon les lois du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais les lois bouddhistes n'ont pas cours là-bas…veux-tu recevoir la bénédiction d'union devant Bouddha et devenir mon épouse ? »

Arzaniel ouvrit de grands yeux, puis ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes et elle lui dit :

« Oui…oui…je le veux… »

Même séparés, ils seraient ainsi liés par la bénédiction de Bouddha, et donc considérés par les Tibétains comme de véritables époux. Shion resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit Arzaniel sortir de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une robe magnifique en soie vert clair brodée de fils d'argent et d'or, parée de bijoux et la tête encerclée par le fil de métal qu'elle portait le jour de la cérémonie du printemps. Ce bijou orné d'une gemme retenait un voile court qui cachait en partie ses cheveux violets dans lesquels elle avait mêlé des fils d'argent…

Shion alors revêtit dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle achevait de se préparer, sa tunique de soie bleue et déplia un très beau châle de cachemire qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions.

Ils se rendirent au temple bouddhiste le plus proche, et un prêtre prononça pour eux la bénédiction de l'union. Ils portèrent, en symbole, un anneau que, malheureusement, Shion dut suspendre à une chaîne autour de son cou, mais qu'Arzaniel garda à son annulaire gauche…

Revenus dans l'appartement d'Arzaniel, ils se regardèrent intensément, et Arzaniel alla se nicher contre la poitrine de Shion, sa place désormais. Il lui dit :

« Même si je suis loin de toi, tu seras à jamais avec moi… »

Ce n'était plus le moment pour eux des pleurs et des souffrances, ils étaient à présent au-delà de cela, et ce fut avec les yeux secs qu'elle le vit partir. Il la serra dans ses bras, mais ne lui dit rien, les mots étaient devenus inutiles entre eux…

Avant son départ, Shion avait revu le médecin qui lui avait prescrit un traitement pour son hypertension et qui resterait en contact avec son médecin du Sanctuaire pour en assurer le suivi…

**A SUIVRE**


	11. 11: Annexe 1 partie 4

_Voici la dernière partie de l'annexe 1. Encore un énorme merci (une fois n'est pas encore coutume) à Alaiya qui a relu – il faut le préciser– l'annexe complète qui fait 42 pages et qui a tout corrigé…_

_Une petite mention spéciale à Megumichan, qui héberge cette histoire et dont les avis me sont toujours précieux, merci à toi aussi_

**Partie 4 : Les dieux donnent, les dieux reprennent**

_« Mais il y a l'inacceptable_

_Qui vient tout bousculer_

_Une erreur de là-haut_

_Qu'on n'a pas demandée_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable_

_En plein vol foudroyé_

_Et qui vient tout reprendre_

_Tout ce qu'on nous a donné_

_Et qui laisse une impression, une impression_

_D'inachevé… »_

_Ginie Line, Les Dix Commandements, L'inacceptable_

_Le Sanctuaire, 10 mars 1965_

Shion contresignait quelques documents lorsque l'on frappa à son bureau. Il dit :

« Entrez… »

Il s'agissait là de Helena de la Couronne Boréale, grand maître du signe des Poissons. Elle lui dit :

« Excellence, vite, il s'est passé quelque chose… »

Il la suivit et arriva en vue du camp d'entraînement où il découvrit un paysage d'apocalypse. Il y avait là un cratère énorme et des corps d'enfants et d'hommes jonchaient le sol. Chiron de la Flèche, grand maître du signe du Sagittaire, se trouvait là et lui dit :

« Un engin explosif, Excellence, personne ne sait d'où il vient… »

Un autre grand maître, Pedro de la Règle, apparut alors, il tenait un papier à la main et dit :

« Moi je sais, on a reçu ça… »

Sur la feuille étaient écrits ces mots :

_« Ceci est un second avertissement, la prochaine fois je tuerai tout le monde et ma vengeance sera terrible. »_

Shion dit alors aux trois grands maîtres présents :

« Cela émane sans aucun doute de celui qui a tenté de me tuer voici quelques mois…augmentez la sécurité encore, et fouillez partout ! Prenez également soin des corps de ceux qui ont été tués, qu'ils soient enterrés dignement… »

Pourtant, l'enquête piétina assez vite malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre, et, deux mois après son début, elle fut franchement à l'arrêt. Shion réunit alors ses grands maîtres et leur dit :

« Il ne nous reste qu'une solution : je vais leur servir d'appât… »

Les hurlements des grands maîtres jaillirent, mais il leva les bras pour les calmer et leur dit :

« Ils s'étaient attaqué à moi lorsque j'étais seul au Tibet, ils savent comment me trouver … »

Amphion du Triangle, grand maître du signe des Gémeaux, dit alors :

« Vous n'irez pas seul, ça pas question ! »

Alors commença d'effroyables palabres pour savoir qui serait celui qui accompagnerait Shion là-bas, et le choix des grands maîtres tomba sur Helena de la Couronne Boréale. Ce qui motiva leur choix fut qu'elle était d'origine nordique et donc ne craignait ni le froid ni l'altitude…

A la fin de la réunion, Shion retint Helena et lui dit :

« Vous devrez jurer le secret, et j'en ferai autant, car, si vous devrez ôter votre masque, j'ôterai le mien aussi…soyez prête dans une heure, nous partirons tout de suite… »

Helena acquiesça, et alla se préparer. Shion lui dit alors :

« Venez près de moi, je vais vous téléporter… »

Dès qu'ils apparurent au Tibet, non loin de la lamaserie, Shion dit alors :

« Enlevons nos masques, nous devons éviter d'attirer l'attention… »

Helena s'exécuta, et Shion découvrit sous son masque un visage aux traits doux, à la peau pâle et aux yeux mordorés. Il en fit autant, et Helena dit :

« Oh, je vous imaginais plus vieux… »

Mais, confuse, elle se reprit vite :

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

Shion rit et dit :

« Ne vous excusez pas…pour information, je me nomme Shion, je suis l'autre survivant de la dernière guerre sainte, j'étais chevalier d'or du Bélier à l'époque… »

Helena inclina la tête en signe de respect. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il n'y avait pas de grand maître du signe du Bélier, elle en avait la réponse à présent. Il lui dit :

« Ceci est la lamaserie où est regroupé tout le savoir de l'Atlantide…c'est ici que l'on m'a soigné lorsque j'ai été malade, si vous vous en souvenez, car je suis un descendant d'atlante… »

Helena ne parut pas surprise, mais plutôt intéressée…

Arzaniel avait senti l'arrivée de Shion, et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de le voir accompagné de la somptueuse Helena. Le serpent de la jalousie la mordit, et elle devint très agressive, même envers Hallatan qu'elle n'y avait plus habitué. Shion profita du sommeil d'Helena pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Arzaniel, mais elle refusa de le voir, alléguant qu'il n'avait qu'à aller retrouver sa si précieuse compagne. Shion, alors, se mit à rire franchement et lui dit :

« Jalouse, toi ? Mais Helena n'est pas ma compagne, elle est le grand maître du signe des Poissons, et elle est chargée de ma protection… »

Il abaissa ses boucliers mentaux pour qu'elle voie qu'il disait vrai et, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage marbré par les larmes d'Arzaniel apparut, et elle le fit entrer avant de lui dire :

« Je suis désolée, je croyais que… »

Il sourit et lui dit :

« Je suis fidèle à mes vœux, et Helena est un grand maître, simplement…comment as-tu pu croire que j'aurais pu te trahir ? »

Arzaniel se précipita contre lui…

Deux nuits après, alors qu'ils dormaient enlacés, une présence maléfique éveilla Shion. Il sauta du lit, enfila ses vêtements et se téléporta dans la cour. Un homme s'y trouvait, et son aura sombre fit hérisser les poils des bras du chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il dit :

« Enfin je te fais face, Shion du Bélier, toi qui m'as dépouillé de ma raison de vivre, je vais prendre ta vie pour laver cet affront et venger mon disciple que tu as tué… »

L'aura dorée de Shion jaillit de lui alors qu'arrivait Helena, qui se mit en garde près de lui. Avec un pincement au cœur, il s'aperçut que sa puissance d'antan n'était plus qu'un souvenir, jamais plus il ne serait capable de développer une telle force à présent, son corps vieilli et affaibli ne l'aurait pas supporté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer son va-tout, il se devait de protéger tous ceux qui vivaient dans la lamaserie…

En tout cas, ce que venait de dire l'homme répondait en partie aux questions qu'il s'était posé lors de la première attaque, c'était donc son disciple qu'il avait tué. Avec sa perception qui malgré les années n'avait rien perdu de sa finesse, il avait clairement reconnu une aura derrière la force sombre qui le manipulait, une aura qu'il avait connue…mais où ? Voilà que son grand âge lui faisait perdre la tête, il ne manquait plus que cela !

Il n'eut que le temps de se protéger alors qu'une lance de lumière rouge arrivait sur lui, et pensa à ce que son maître Ashen lui avait dit : il n'était pas bon de trop réfléchir pendant un combat. Pourtant, s'il parvenait à retrouver le nom de son adversaire, sa tâche en serait bien simplifiée, et vite, sinon la situation dégénèrerait sans aucun doute…

Bien sûr, son _Crystal Wall_ pourrait le protéger presque indéfiniment, mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à se terrer derrière lui, il fallait qu'il prenne l'avantage. Il était encore capable d'utiliser la _Starlight Extinction_, mais le pouvait-il pour la _Stardust Revolution_, qui nécessitait beaucoup plus de puissance ? Ah, et cette question lancinante qui tournait dans son cerveau concernant l'identité de cet homme ! Il devait impérativement retrouver son calme, et se focaliser sur le combat, sinon il perdrait à coup sûr. Il avait survécu à une guerre sainte, ce n'était pas un seul combat qui lui prendrait sa vie, cela jamais !

Ses réflexions portèrent leur fruit au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'enfin il retrouva l'identité de son assaillant. Il s'agissait d'Antiochos de la Coupe, un chevalier de Bronze qui avait préféré, voici plusieurs dizaines d'années, mettre ses pouvoirs au service du mal, et qu'il avait exclu du Sanctuaire…

Il dit :

« Je sais qui tu es…tu es ce chevalier maudit que j'ai exclu du Sanctuaire voici plus de cent ans, je t'ai reconnu, Antiochos »

L'autre ricana et dit :

« Tu es bien perspicace malgré ton grand âge… »

Helena s'écria :

« Laissez-moi le combattre, Excellence, je le dois à tous ceux qui sont morts par sa faute… »

Shion dit alors :

« C'est à moi de le faire, Helena, j'ai mes raisons… »

Il ne pouvait lui parler d'Arzaniel, mais elle n'insista pas et abaissa les bras, se tenant cependant prête à toute éventualité.

Shion alla chercher au tréfonds de lui-même ses pouvoirs et, dès que l'autre lui donna l'assaut il se heurta une fois de plus à son _crystal wall_. Pourtant, il attaqua, mais la _Stardust Revolution_ sembla ne faire aucun effet à son adversaire qui ricana :

« C'est tout ? »

Comment pouvait-il éviter une attaque de chevalier d'or ? Les pouvoirs de Shion avaient probablement décliné, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…ou plutôt si. Il s'aperçut qu'une sorte d'aura sombre, celle qui l'avait si fortement dérangé auparavant, protégeait son adversaire, et il se tourna vers Helena :

« Couvrez-moi, s'il vous plaît… »

Helena manipulait la glace, et elle dressa incontinent un mur de glace pendant que Shion, utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux, tentait de juguler l'aura sombre. La sueur au front, il y parvint et ôta toute protection à son adversaire. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et Shion lui dit :

« Va rejoindre ton maître dans l'autre monde ! _Starlight Extinction !_ »

Un flot de lumière le noya et Shion dit au grand maître debout derrière lui :

«Merci beaucoup… »

Helena dit alors :

« La puissance mentale qu'on dit être l'apanage des chevaliers d'or du Bélier n'est pas usurpée… »

Et elle s'inclina en signe de respect. Il lui dit :

« Retournez vous coucher, moi je vais rester un peu ici, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

Et il y avait de quoi…l'aura sombre qu'il avait jugulée ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait pu sentir lors de son combat contre les forces d'Hadès, autrefois. Celui-ci était-il sur le point de se réveiller ? Dohko, pourtant, ne lui avait rien dit…il leur faudrait être vigilants.

Quand il rejoignit Arzaniel, elle était assise dans le lit, les jambes contre sa poitrine, tendue et nerveuse. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui dit :

« Tu ne crains plus rien, rendors-toi à présent… »

Il ôta ses vêtements, puis vint s'allonger près d'elle sans toutefois réussir à trouver le sommeil…

Le lendemain, il fit part de ses soupçons à Helena, et ils décidèrent de concert de retourner en Grèce pour en parler aux autres grands maîtres. Juste avant de partir, Arzaniel apprit que sa demande de bourse avait été acceptée, elle se rendrait en Grèce dans les mois qui suivraient pour travailler dans les archives, ce qui remplit Shion de joie. Ce serait difficile pour eux de se voir, mais ils seraient l'un non loin de l'autre, au moins…

Pourtant, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer, l'échéance approchait et il devait consacrer toute sa force à préparer le Sanctuaire. Dès son retour, il écrivit à Dohko pour l'informer de ce qui était arrivé, et attendit sa réponse. Dohko, qui avait été si surpris de savoir son ami amoureux, le fut davantage encore en lisant ce que Shion lui écrivait, et il lui répondit immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien ressenti concernant le sceau d'Athéna…donc, fausse alerte ? L'expérience avait appris à Shion qu'il n'y avait jamais rien de gratuit quand Hadès était concerné, et il se tint sur ses gardes…

_Le Sanctuaire, 18 juin 1695_

L'aube se levait sur le Sanctuaire et, bientôt, le serviteur principal de Shion viendrait le réveiller. Doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arzaniel qui dormait près de lui et lui chuchota :

« Réveille-toi, mon cœur… »

Voici un mois qu'elle était arrivée en Grèce, et, parfois, rarement, quand ils le pouvaient, ils dormaient ensemble. Heureusement, le lit de Shion était clos d'épaisses tentures pour éviter qu'on ne le voie, ce qui facilitait la présence de la jeune femme…

A côté du lit de Shion, derrière un panneau, se trouvait un passage secret qui menait en dehors du Sanctuaire. Elle s'habilla vivement et, après un baiser, passa par le panneau secret, laissant Shion mélancolique dans le lit encore rempli de l'odeur de la femme de sa vie…

Il n'avait pas l'impression de trahir la déesse et sa charge, au contraire, il savait qu'Arzaniel lui apportait l'équilibre et une conscience de son humanité qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qui lui permettait de mieux diriger le Sanctuaire. La déesse, qui n'était qu'amour pour la race des hommes semblait pardonner cet amour si humain qui animait son représentant sur Terre…

Enfin il se sentait lui-même, tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant des années l'aidait enfin à y voir clair et, sautant du lit, il s'habilla, fit sa toilette en chantonnant avant de se mettre au travail dans son bureau…

_Nuit du 17 juillet 1965_

A Star Hill, Shion observait le ciel comme à son habitude lorsqu'il vit soudain la constellation du Bélier se mettre à briller et un flot d'étoiles filantes la traverser. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il consulta l'un après l'autre les carnets d'observation des autres Grands Popes et trouva une phrase étrange qui disait :

_« Si des étoiles filantes traversent une constellation, alors son protégé à son point d'origine va vers son point de départ… »_

Il ne comprit pas la phrase, et attendit de pouvoir faire d'autres observations pour compléter et enfin comprendre la raison de ce phénomène…

_Tibet, 4 septembre 1965_

Arzaniel, le visage pâle, presque gris, tentait d'oublier le haut le cœur qui la prenait rien qu'à respirer l'odeur du café d'Hallatan. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, surtout le matin, et avait de fréquentes sautes d'humeur…

L'un des médecins atlantes, qu'elle consulta à ce sujet, lui annonça alors que, dans le courant du mois de mars suivant, elle mettrait au monde un enfant. Ce n'était pas à vrai dire une nouvelle étonnante au vu des circonstances, mais qui remplit tellement Arzaniel de stupeur lorsqu'elle l'apprit qu'elle faillit s'évanouir…

Un enfant ! son enfant et celui de Shion, le fruit de leur amour interdit. Elle se mit à rire toute seule une fois rentrée dans son appartement, et son premier mouvement fut d'écrire à Shion, il devait savoir cette merveilleuse nouvelle…

_Le Sanctuaire, 10 septembre 1965_

Complètement sonné par la nouvelle, Shion tenait la lettre d'Arzaniel sans faire un mouvement. Il resta immobile pendant un long moment, puis se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais, son mouvement de joie passé, il songea immédiatement, avec sa logique particulière, que cet enfant devrait naître secrètement, car Arzaniel, officiellement, était veuve, et sa belle-famille serait trop heureuse de pouvoir la prendre en faute. En effet, ils n'avaient pas apprécié ce que Shion avait fait pour la tirer de leurs griffes, mais, s'ils arrivaient à savoir l'existence de l'enfant, celui-ci n'en était pas moins parfaitement légitime à cause de la bénédiction reçue par ses parents…

Pour l'instant, Arzaniel pourrait rester à la lamaserie, mais, dès que son état deviendrait visible, elle devrait prétexter une visite à ses parents malades, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, et irait vivre ailleurs le temps de mettre le bébé au monde. Il serait ensuite temps d'aviser…

Brûlant la lettre, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se dit que la naissance de cet enfant devait être un signe de la bienveillance de la déesse à son égard, comme une sorte de bénédiction. Il sortit et alla s'agenouiller devant la statue d'Athéna, le cœur gonflé de gratitude…

Cet enfant était un cadeau des dieux, et, même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas l'élever lui-même, il ferait en sorte de l'aimer et d'être présent pour lui autant que possible…

Soudain, il se souvint de la phrase sibylline qu'il n'avait pu comprendre, quelques mois plus tôt :

_« Si des étoiles filantes traversent une constellation, alors son protégé à son point d'origine va vers son point de départ… »_

Le point d'origine : le ventre maternel, le point de départ : la naissance…

La date d'observation correspondait, et, à bien calculer, leur enfant naîtrait probablement sous le signe du Bélier, en mars. Son successeur serait-il son propre enfant ? Il sourit davantage à cette idée, mais savait bien qu'il ne le saurait qu'à sa venue au monde…

_10 décembre 1965_

Arzaniel, la main sur son ventre rond d'une grossesse de six mois, était allongée près du feu dans la petite maison qu'elle habitait depuis peu près de Gyantsé. Personne à la lamaserie ne s'était douté de sa grossesse, même pas Hallatan, et, périodiquement, le médecin atlante qui la suivait venait l'examiner. Le bébé grandissait bien, et faisait preuve d'une activité débordante. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa minuscule conscience…

Elle regardait souvent l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire gauche, et pensait à Shion. Il lui écrivait désormais très souvent, voulant tout savoir, rempli d'inquiétude pour elle et pour le bébé. Il avait insisté pour qu'une servante tibétaine veille sur elle, et Dolma, une veuve discrète et efficace, était venue habiter avec elle, l'aidant d'une présence vigilante et affectueuse. Elle avait perdu trois enfants à la naissance, et voir cette jeune femme qui allait donner la vie elle aussi lui inspirait un attachement mêlé de pitié…

Soudain, Arzaniel se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres, et, un instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Shion, le visage rayonnant, entra, deux cadeaux dans les bras. Il vint l'embrasser et lui dit :

« Je suis venu t'offrir cela pour tes étrennes… »

Elle comprit, sans qu'il le dise, qu'il ne pourrait être présent comme l'année précédente pour la nouvelle année, et que sans doute il avait pris sur son sommeil pour venir la voir, jouant sur le décalage horaire entre le Tibet et la Grèce. Elle prit le premier cadeau, et en sortit un châle précieux qu'elle drapa autour de ses épaules. Le second cadeau était une grenouillère brodée, destinée sans aucun doute à être la première tenue terrestre du bébé à naître…

Avec les gestes qu'il aurait eu en face d'un objet précieux, Shion passa la main sur le ventre rond d'Arzaniel, sentait les mouvements de son enfant sous ses mains. Il pouvait déjà en sentir la petite conscience, mais pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un fils ou d'une fille. Cet enfant qui était la moitié d'Arzaniel et la moitié de lui-même…

Il reporta son attention sur Arzaniel et lui demanda :

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle acquiesça :

« Oui, tout à fait bien, ne t'inquiète pas…mais toi, je te sens nerveux… »

Il sourit et lui dit :

« Rien de grave, les prophéties qui me restent hermétiques, beaucoup de travail en ce moment…je suis aussi soucieux pour toi, je me sens coupable, nous aurions dû nous méfier… »

Elle lui caressa la joue et dit :

« C'est le destin, Shion, il a voulu que notre enfant naisse et il naîtra… »

Elle était si confiante, si calme, comme si elle exhalait une sorte de lumière intérieure, qu'il en fut apaisé…

_Gyantsé, 27 mars 1966_

Les douleurs d'accouchement d'Arzaniel se déclarèrent pendant la nuit du 26 au 27 mars 1966, peu après une heure du matin. Dolma veilla la jeune femme qui tentait de faire bonne figure, serrant les dents face aux douleurs qui, d'heure en heure, devenaient de plus en plus fortes et plus rapprochées.

Pendant les derniers mois de la grossesse, ils s'étaient peu vus, mais Arzaniel avait pris ses dispositions. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir en mettant au monde son enfant, et avait donc dit à Shion qu'elle souhaitait être incinérée selon la coutume atlante. Son regard s'était assombri, mais elle savait qu'il respecterait sa volonté si pareille chose devait arriver.

Shion, à cause du lien télépathique qu'il avait avec Arzaniel, avait compris lui aussi que le bébé était sur le point de naître mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait se rendre au Tibet, devant travailler avec ses grands maîtres toute la journée. Dès qu'il avait ressenti la douleur qui tenaillait son épouse, il avait eu peine à tenir en place, partageant à cause de leur lien télépathique tout ce qui se passait en elle, et il tentait de lui faire partager son optimisme pour la distraire quelque peu des contractions qui lui laissaient peu de repos…

Allongée sur son lit, elle sentait la minuscule conscience de son bébé et tentait de lui dire de se calmer, que tout irait bien, mais elle n'en était pas tellement sûre elle-même. C'est alors qu'entra la sage-femme que Dolma était sortie quérir au village voisin. Elle examina Arzaniel et dit dans un tibétain rural :

« C'est votre premier, pas vrai ? Y'a encore le temps… »

Il fallait à présent attendre, et Shion, suivant la réunion des grands maîtres, se sentait horriblement nerveux. Il percevait la douleur d'Arzaniel, son inquiétude et espérait de toutes ses forces que tout irait bien, que, bientôt, leur bébé pousserait son premier cri. Bien sûr, comme tous les pères, il s'était demandé à quoi il ressemblerait, mais en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela avait peu d'importance à ses yeux, l'essentiel étant qu'il soit en bonne santé…

Arzaniel attendait patiemment la naissance, mais, quand elle perdit les eaux, la sage-femme eut peine à réprimer une grimace : elles étaient rouges. Un vaisseau sanguin s'était probablement rompu dans son utérus ou le placenta, ce que prouvait le filet de sang qui se mit à couler à chaque contraction. La sage-femme jeta un regard à Dolma, et secoua la tête avec impuissance…

Dolma continua à bassiner les tempes d'Arzaniel tout le temps que dura l'accouchement, et celle-ci sentait ses forces la quitter progressivement, gémissant doucement à chaque fois qu'une contraction poussait son bébé vers la vie. Elle se savait perdue, voyant son sang s'écouler hors de son corps sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, mais voulait absolument que son enfant naisse vivant…

Shion sentait le lien entre eux s'affaiblir, et il avait assez vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, Arzaniel restait forte face à la douleur, à sa propre vie qui s'en allait goutte à goutte. Il refusait cette fatalité, mais elle lui dit par télépathie :

_« C'est le destin, Shion, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui. Cet enfant est destiné sans aucun doute à te succéder, et je suis fière de lui donner naissance, même si je dois y laisser ma vie… »_

Shion lui répondit :

_« Tu ne mérites pas de mourir ainsi, bats-toi, par Bouddha, bats-toi, je t'en supplie ! »_

La réunion se poursuivait, mettant Shion au supplice et le faisant bouillir intérieurement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son épouse. Arzaniel cependant était très calme, sereine, et elle lui dit :

_« Tu dois accepter… le fait que je vais mourir…comme je l'ai moi-même…accepté, Shion. Je t'aime…et je t'aimerai même par-delà… la porte de yomi… »_

Shion sentit les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des heures lui brûler davantage les yeux, et il répondit :

_« Tu m'as tellement donné, comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans toi ? Je t'aime tellement… »_

Elle s'affaiblissait encore, et le lien télépathique devint intermittent, difficile à maintenir, mais elle parvint à lui dire :

_« Si c'est un garçon…je…je veux que tu le nommes…Mû, et.. si c'est…une fille, Almiel… »_

Après cela, elle ne dit plus rien, et Shion serrait les poings, impuissant à l'empêcher de mourir. Il possédait de grands pouvoirs, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait la sauver, et il enrageait. Comment se concentrer sur la bonne marche du Sanctuaire alors que la femme qu'il aimait était en train de donner sa vie pour que naisse leur enfant ? Ses poings étaient serrés sur les accoudoirs de son trône, et il sentit le regard interrogatif des grands maîtres sur lui, mais aucun ne posa de question embarrassante.

Heureusement, la réunion finit par se terminer, et Shion put enfin regagner ses appartements. Il ne put tenir en place, fit les cent pas, le corps transpercé par les douleurs maintenant très importantes que ressentait Arzaniel, qui était désormais au-delà de tout secours. Il voyait dans son esprit qu'elle se préparait à franchir la porte de Yomi dans la sérénité, n'ayant aucune peur de la mort, et qu'elle savait laisser son enfant en de très bonnes mains. Dans un sursaut de force, elle lui dit :

_« Je…sais…que…notre…enfant…sera…en…sécurité…avec…toi, que…tu…l'aimeras…autant…que…tu…m'as…aimée… »_

Les larmes alors coulèrent librement sur les joues de Shion, qui ne put rien répondre et qu'attendre l'inévitable, plongé dans un désespoir sans fond…

Enfin, vers vingt et une heures, l'enfant vint normalement au monde, c'était un garçon vigoureux qui se mit à hurler immédiatement. La sage-femme, le regard humide, l'enveloppa dans une couverture de peau de yak et le mit sur la poitrine de sa mère…

Arzaniel, faible, le regarda, lui sourit et lui dit à voix basse en langue atlante :

« Comme tu es beau…tu ressembles… à ton père…sois comme lui…un homme de bien, et je ne serai pas… morte pour rien…je t'aime, mon enfant… et je veillerai… toujours sur toi… »

Elle le serra une dernière fois contre sa poitrine, puis ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Dolma, les joues marbrées de larmes, s'occupa de laver l'enfant puis le déposa dans son berceau avant de constater qu'effectivement elle était morte. Elle prononça le _mantra_ des morts puis se chargea de la toilette mortuaire de cette jeune femme qu'elle avait tant estimé…

Au moment de la mort d'Arzaniel, Shion avait senti le lien télépathique se dissoudre, et était tombé à genoux en hurlant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible ! Il lui semblait qu'une partie de lui-même était morte avec elle, qu'il ne serait plus jamais entier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et la douleur était insoutenable, comme si son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine. Il souffrait tellement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer, sa peine était plus forte que les larmes…

Il se téléporta immédiatement à Gyantsé, toutes affaires cessantes, et tint à prendre soin lui-même du corps d'Arzaniel, dont il respecta le souhait. Le cœur crucifié mais le visage digne, les yeux secs, il récita des _mantras _pendant que le corps de sa bien-aimée rejoignait les étoiles. Jamais plus elle ne souffrirait du cruel destin des humains, elle était enfin en paix, et il savait que, de là-haut, elle veillerait toujours sur leur fils, quoi qu'il arrive. A jamais elle resterait gravée dans son cœur, jusqu'au jour de sa mort où il la rejoindrait enfin…

Les dieux s'étaient-il joués de lui en lui permettant d'aimer puis en lui reprenant l'objet de cet amour de façon si brutale ? La déesse n'avait-elle laissé faire cela que pour que naisse un nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier ? La volonté divine ne lui inspirait que révolte, que sentiment d'injustice, et cela avivait sa douleur…

L'aura de son fils était cependant très claire, il était destiné à lui succéder, mais comment pourrait-il faire alors que l'enfant ressemblait déjà tellement à sa mère ? Chaque mouvement, chaque sourire lui rappellerait à jamais Arzaniel, ravivant sa souffrance. Selon son souhait, il avait prénommé leur fils Mû, en l'honneur de l'antique empire de Mû…

Il lui restait désormais sa mission, et il devrait également faire de son fils le prochain chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il réussirait, il le jura à la mémoire d'Arzaniel, pour qu'ait un sens le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait. Tendrement, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui chuchota en langue atlante :

« Tu seras un chevalier d'or du Bélier après moi, mon fils, et je ferai de toi l'homme que ta mère aurait voulu que tu sois… »

L'enfant gigota, remua bras et jambes avant d'esquisser une grimace qui fit sourire son père malgré l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait. Désormais, l'avenir était contenu dans ce petit corps de bébé qui porterait un jour l'armure d'or du Bélier…

**_FIN_**


	12. chap 7: Les pièces du puzzle

_Voici le chapitre 7, et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, cela me touche beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour poser vos questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir._

_Chapitre 7 : Les pièces du puzzle_

_« Personne n'est obligé de tout accepter_

_On peut sans rien renier vouloir avancer_

_Qu'importe le passé qu'on porte derrière soi_

_On n'peut pas croire que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas »_

_V. Petrosillo, C. Andria, Le Roi Soleil_

_Jamir, 18 septembre 1972_

Mû, boueux et sanglant, se relevait une fois de plus face à Shion impassible. Les bras croisés, il le regardait en disant :

« Tu es encore trop lent, Mû… »

L'enfant avait les yeux brûlants à force de retenir ses larmes de douleur, et il s'assura sur ses petites jambes. Comment faire pour enfin atteindre cette force qu'il savait sommeiller en lui ? Il avait pu seul faire appel à son pouvoir de guérison, mais, cette fois, la proximité de Shion et son regard sur lui le paralysait. Il écarta les bras, ferma les yeux en laissant son aura jaillir librement de lui, et s'écria :

« _Starlight Extinction ! »_

Shion se protégea immédiatement par un _Crystal Wall_, mais dut reconnaître que Mû avait atteint un degré supérieur dans la puissance. Pendant des mois il avait erré dans le doute, et ses pouvoirs avaient stagné, mais ce passage à vide semblait être terminé à présent. Il avait pris de l'assurance tout en conservant son caractère calme et contemplatif…

Shion sourit légèrement et dit à l'enfant :

« Voilà, je crois que tu as compris à présent… »

La _Starlight Extinction_ était à présent à la portée de l'enfant, même s'il devrait encore s'entraîner pour appréhender tous ses aspects et en libérer toute la puissance. Par contre, ce n'était pas encore le cas pour la _Stardust Revolution_, attaque surpuissante qui nécessitait de créer en soi-même une galaxie et que Shion n'avait utilisé que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie…

Mû passa sa main sur une estafilade qui saignait sur son front, et la fit disparaître sans vraiment le vouloir. Shion, qui l'avait observé, lui dit alors :

« Hé bien, on dirait que tu as trouvé tout seul le moyen de guérir au toucher… »

Comme pris en faute, l'enfant sursauta et jeta sur son maître un regard qui en disait long sur sa crainte. Mais Shion n'avait aucune intention de le punir, au contraire, il était immensément fier de lui…quelle surprise son fils allait-il encore lui réserver ?

Il regarda l'enfant qui se tenait debout devant lui :

« Très bien, tu as encore fait des progrès, mais tu es encore loin d'être prêt à revêtir ton armure. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore les attaques, même si tu sais à présent te défendre, et, si tu sais guérir une estafilade, ton pouvoir est encore en bouton… »

Le visage de Mû se ferma, mais Shion dit :

« Devenir un chevalier d'or est un travail de longue haleine, tu le sais… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« Je t'ai appris ce qu'était le _Crystal Wall_, ce mur invisible créé par la force de ton esprit et alimenté par ton cosmos, mais il en existe une variante, le _Crystal Net_. La technique est la même, mais, au lieu de faire un mur uniforme, tu tisses autour de ton adversaire un filet qui le retiendra prisonnier… »

Il prit un bâton et en traça le motif sur le sol :

« Son seul problème est que tu ne peux pas le tracer en une seule fois, tu as besoin de te déplacer pour le faire…essaie sur moi… »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris les explications de son maître, puis s'exécuta. Son premier essai fut peu concluant mais le second ressemblait peu ou prou à ce que Shion voulait. D'un mouvement de bras, celui-ci se libéra du filet mental et dit :

« Bien, tu en as compris le principe, mais, comme pour le Crystal Wall, tu devras encore t'entraîner pour y mettre toute ta force psychique, et surtout apprendre à jouer de l'effet de surprise, car tes adversaires ne s'attendent pas à soit être emprisonnés soit que leurs attaques leur reviennent dessus… »

Mû le regardait, écoutant avec attention tout ce qu'il lui disait, et il sourit soudain, faisant briller les paillettes d'or de son regard. Il le regarda et dit :

« Avec ça, maître, je serai l'homme le plus fort du monde, puisque personne n'a de force psychique comme la mienne… »

Attendri par le sursaut de fierté de son fils, Shion lui répondit calmement :

« Parmi les chevaliers d'or, oui, mais tu pourrais rencontrer des adversaires plus forts que toi, ne l'oublie jamais…tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes, et trouver rapidement leur point faible, cela je te l'ai déjà dit… »

Mû fit une petite grimace :

« Mais, maître… »

Shion s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Aucun de vous ne doit prévaloir sur l'autre, Mû, vous combattez tous pour la même cause, et cela vous ne devez pas l'oublier… »

Enfin, c'était bien normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction pour un enfant de six ans…

_Le Sanctuaire, 26 septembre 1972_

C'était le conseil hebdomadaire des grands maîtres, et, comme le voulait leur rang, les nouveaux chevaliers d'or y assistaient. Près de Saga, digne et calme, se tenait Aioros, au regard intéressé, puis Shura, Aphrodite et enfin Deathmask. Celui-ci, qui ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation, soupirait à décoller le crépi de la salle de réunion. Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce genre de réunion, qui n'avait selon lui aucun intérêt, seule comptait l'action. Le Cancer avait un caractère indépendant, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas se soustraire à ses obligations, aussi ennuyeuses fussent-elles, en tout cas pas pendant sa période de fin d'enseignement, mais il se jura qu'une fois chevalier d'or de plein droit il n'assisterait plus à aucune réunion de ce genre, ça jamais !

Pourtant, les sujets traités dans ces réunions étaient des plus sérieux, et avaient trait à la gestion du Sanctuaire dont se chargeaient les grands maîtres ordinairement, surtout en l'absence de Shion. Celui-ci avait fait savoir qu'il reviendrait dans quelques mois, mais sans donner davantage de détails…

Androgeio des Voiles, grand maître du signe du Taureau, leva sa haute taille et dit :

« Il faut qu'on revoie le mode de gestion des stocks de nourriture, des maîtres sont venus me dire qu'il y avait eu des problèmes au camp récemment… »

Youri du Réticule, grand maître du signe du Verseau, intervint :

« Et comment veux-tu faire ? Il nous faut faire avec ce que nous avons pour l'instant, nous ne serons livrés que le mois prochain, quand les fonds nationaux seront disponibles, et nous avons dû rationner quelque peu… »

Androgeio rugit :

« Tu laisserais des enfants mourir de faim ? On ne manque pas d'argent à ce point-là, non ? «

Youri, imperturbable, continua :

« Mourir de faim ? Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, et j'ai demandé au Grand Pope d'autoriser l'accès aux fonds de réserve … »

Pedro de la Règle, grand maître du signe du Capricorne, éleva alors la voix :

« TU as demandé ? Cela doit être une décision collégiale, il me semble ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Youri se leva et, dardant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux sombres de l'Espagnol, répliqua :

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, ce n'est tout de même pas un drame, il me semble ! »

Androgeio, furieux, pointa le doigt vers son pair en rugissant :

« Nous sommes censés être un groupe, et je n'aime pas ta façon de jouer en solo ! »

Chiron de la Flèche se leva alors et, écartant les bras, dit :

« Assez, messieurs, cela ne rime à rien de se disputer…Androgeio, nous allons faire ce qu'il faut, et Youri, tu as eu raison même si tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir sans nous en parler… »

Chiron, de loin le plus calme de tous, était aussi le plus charismatique, et cela sembla agir sur les belligérants qui se rassirent.

Les grands maîtres n'étaient pas coutumiers de ce genre d'éclat mais, plus l'échéance de la réincarnation de la déesse approchait, plus ils étaient nerveux et le moindre détail pouvait mettre le feu au brandon de la Discorde. Beaucoup d'entre eux auraient souhaité que le Grand Pope revienne, mais il leur avait fait répondre que c'était encore trop tôt, que sa mission n'était pas encore terminée. En attendant, ils gèreraient en essayant d'éviter de se disputer trop souvent…

_Jamir, 13 octobre 1972_

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais déjà Shion ne dormait plus. Seulement vêtu d'une tunique de khadi, il était assis devant la petite table de son bureau et écrivait méthodiquement une lettre à Dohko. Il aimait le faire à cette heure qu'il appréciait par dessus toutes, qui lui appartenait en propre, avant que Mû ne s'éveille et ne nécessite alors toute son attention. A cette heure, il pouvait être lui-même, et non pas la figure du maître qu'il s'imposait en face de son fils.

De son poignet souple et tranquille, il mit le point final à la lettre qu'il relut :

« _Dohko, mon cher ami, _

_Voilà un petit moment que j'ai reçu ta lettre, mais voici que je te réponds seulement et je te demande de m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu te portes bien, profites-en, tu as bien de la chance. De ce côté-là, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, le dernier examen cardiaque que l'on m'a fait était normal et je me sens très bien. _

_Je passe ici mes derniers mois avant de retourner au Sanctuaire pour y attendre la réincarnation de notre déesse. Les étoiles sont cependant encore très floues, même si nous en sommes très proches, je ne sais pourquoi, l'avenir m'est voilé…_

Mû progresse bien, et je pense que je pourrai lui faire bientôt passer son épreuve d'armure, mais, malheureusement, pas avant notre départ pour le Sanctuaire. Je devrai donc continuer à l'entraîner là-bas, ce qui nécessitera une certaine gymnastique de ma part, mais je ne doute pas d'y parvenir. Si tu le voyais, mon ami ! Il a encore grandi, et il ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à Arzaniel, non seulement physiquement mais au niveau du caractère. Lui aussi ne sait pas écrire sans se tacher et n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance au soin…

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à sa mère quand je le regarde, elle serait tellement fière de lui ! A sa mémoire, je me dois de faire de lui quelqu'un de bien, ou au moins d'initier cette tâche. Si je dois mourir avant d'avoir fini, j'aimerais que tu la mènes à bien, c'est la seule faveur que je te demanderai jamais, non pas pour moi, mais pour Arzaniel qui a donné sa vie pour lui…_

_Je ne doute pas que tu l'apprécies également, Mû est un petit garçon ouvert et aimable, poli et qui – selon Egesh – me ressemble. Il sera un chevalier d'or capable, je le vois davantage chaque jour. Son caractère s'est affermi ces derniers temps, mais, même s'il combat bien, il reste calme et contemplatif, appliqué à l'étude. _

_Je crois que lui et moi avons trouvé un certain équilibre, mais je ne peux oblitérer totalement le fait qu'il est mon fils, et que cela me donne des devoirs envers lui, encore plus que s'il n'était que mon élève. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je sais que tu saurais le prendre en charge aussi bien que moi…_

_Nous irons bientôt au Sanctuaire, où il fera la connaissance de ses condisciples. Leur entraînement progresse lui aussi, et les grands maîtres sont optimistes. Par contre, j'aimerais être plus précis quant à la date de la prochaine guerre sainte, afin de savoir combien de temps il nous restera pour finir de les former à leur charge. Te rappelles-tu ce temps-là ? Comme nous étions jeunes et insouciants ! A présent nous devons transmettre le flambeau, comme c'est notre devoir, et nous devrons rester seuls jusqu'à la fin comme nous l'impose notre destin…_

_Porte-toi bien, mon ami, je t'écrirai dès que j'aurai du nouveau à t'apprendre, et ne t'inquiète surtout plus pour moi, je vais bien, je crois que mes blessures intérieures commencent à se cicatriser à présent…_

_Que Bouddha t'aide et te guide !_

_Shion »_

Ceci fait, il cacheta la lettre, conscient d'avoir fait là quelque chose d'important. Nul ne savait ce qui pouvait arriver, et il se sentait davantage tranquille d'avoir confié Mû à Dohko. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, son ami de toujours serait à même d'aiguiller le petit garçon aussi bien qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même…

Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, sa vie prendrait fin dans peu de temps, nul ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment, fût-il atlante, et il devait penser au devenir de son enfant. S'il continuait à progresser ainsi, Mû serait bientôt prêt à assumer sa tâche, et deviendrait après lui le seul homme sur Terre à pouvoir régénérer les armures sacrées. Pourtant, même après son épreuve d'initiation, il ne sera pas totalement chevalier d'or, il lui faudra encore mûrir et grandir avant de pouvoir assumer l'ensemble de ses tâches…

Il laissa le silence de la maison l'imprégner, l'apaiser au commencement de cette nouvelle journée. Il ferma les yeux, seulement attentif à sa respiration, et fit quelques mouvements de yoga, comme tous les matins. Cela lui était nécessaire pour parvenir à garder son humeur égale toute la journée face à son fils, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était serein…

Il se leva alors, et alla déposer un bâton d'encens devant la statue de Bouddha qui ornait un coin de son bureau avant de prier un moment, la tête inclinée. C'était une action qu'il faisait tous les matins en souvenir d'Arzaniel, pour que son âme repose en paix. Il ouvrit les yeux, et prit dans sa main l'alliance qui était suspendue à son cou au bout d'une chaîne, symbole de leur union dont il ne se séparait jamais. Ils avaient été mariés à peine deux ans avant que la mort ne la lui enlève brutalement, mais elle avait fait de lui un autre homme en lui révélant son côté humain et en lui permettant de l'assumer enfin totalement. De cet amour ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs et un enfant à amener jusqu'à l'âge d'homme. Il avait passé le cap le plus difficile à présent, et, si sa souffrance était encore présente en lui, il l'avait enfin intériorisée et assumée…

Il pria encore devant la statue, puis résolut de s'habiller et d'aller réveiller Mû. Récemment, on lui avait amené plusieurs armures d'argent dont les porteurs s'entraînaient actuellement, et il devait les réparer, excellente occasion pour son petit apprenti de s'exercer. En effet, c'était un aspect qu'il n'avait qu'assez peu abordé jusque-là, et il était vraiment temps à présent…

Il regagna sa chambre, fit sa toilette avec de l'eau fraîche qui le revigora et s'habilla tranquillement d'une tunique de laine et d'un châle de cachemire. Puis il entra dans la chambre de Mû, qui dormait encore en cette heure plus que matinale. Généralement, l'enfant se réveillait seul mais un peu plus tard, ce qui expliquait qu'il sommeillait encore…

Une petite veilleuse posée à son chevet par Egesh afin de chasser les mauvais rêves éclairait le visage de l'enfant endormi, et Shion, attendri ainsi qu'étreint par l'émotion, resta un moment immobile à le contempler. Mû ronflait légèrement, la bouche ouverte, le visage serein, encore plongé dans ses rêves d'enfant. Avec un soupir, il fit abstraction des souvenirs qui revenaient en foule à son cerveau et, d'un geste léger, secoua l'épaule de l'enfant :

« Réveille-toi, Mû, il est temps de t'entraîner… »

Avec difficultés, le petit dormeur ouvrit des yeux encore embrumés avant de dire d'une voix pâteuse :

« Je…j'arrive, maître… »

Il était entre sommeil et réveil, et fixait son père sans paraître tout à fait comprendre sa présence à son chevet. Shion insista :

« Allons, dépêche-toi ! »

Mû enfin se réveilla complètement, et Shion sortit pour gagner la salle principale, au premier étage. Egesh y allumait déjà les feux, mais se montra surpris de voir son maître déjà levé. Shion lui fit un signe :

« Prends ton temps, mon ami, nous mangerons le petit déjeuner plus tard… »

Mû descendit alors, habillé de sa tunique d'entraînement en laine, et Shion lui dit :

« Nous allons à l'atelier… »

Une fois arrivés dans cette grande pièce qui formait le soubassement de la maison, il abaissa le regard sur lui en disant :

« Je t'ai appris les bases de la réparation des armures, mais tu es encore loin d'en savoir tous les secrets alors, comme on m'en a apporté récemment, nous allons combler cette lacune… »

L'enfant était intrigué, mais le fixait d'un regard encore à demi endormi. Shion continua en allumant les torches, faisant sortir de l'ombre une armure endommagée posée sur un établi de bois circulaire:

« Tu sais déjà qu'une armure vit et meurt, et que, le cas échéant, il faut du sang de chevalier pour la ressusciter, cela je te l'ai déjà dit. Par chance, celle-ci, qui est celle de la Baleine, n'est pas morte, il ne s'agit là que de réparations… »

Il désigna les pots de métal qui étaient soigneusement posés sur une étagère, à portée de sa main, et les outils étincelants :

« Je t'avais déjà mentionné les matières que nous utilisons : de l'orichalque, de la poussière d'étoiles et du gammanium. Ils sont rares, aussi dois-tu les utiliser avec parcimonie… »

Fasciné, l'enfant passa la main sur le métal de l'armure, et Shion le laissa prendre contact avec l'entité, persuadé que cela vaudrait beaucoup plus pour sa compréhension que tous les discours qu'il pourrait faire…

Tranquillement, Mû fit glisser sa petite main sur l'armure, percevant au contact ses pulsations de vie, le sang qui circulait en elle. Il appliquait ce qu'il avait fait par instinct pour guérir un oiseau blessé, restaurer la force de vie à l'aide de son pouvoir particulier, mais, s'il n'y parvint pas, il réussit à ressentir les défauts de force, là où l'armure était fissurée ou brisée invisiblement. Son instinct de futur réparateur s'aiguisait ainsi, sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience…

Shion le laissa encore un moment, puis lui dit :

« Tu sais à présent là où l'armure a besoin de se régénérer, tu l'as perçu, il te reste à guérir ses plaies…regarde bien… »

Il prit de la poudre d'orichalque en main, qu'il étala consciencieusement aux endroits les plus abîmés et que l'armure absorba rapidement, comme une peau brûlée absorbe un corps gras. Normalement, l'orichalque, essence de météorite, brûlait sévèrement la peau de qui le touchait, mais – et c'était l'une des caractéristiques du peuple atlante – il n'en subissait pas les effets.

Mû observait chaque geste de son maître, les enregistrant soigneusement. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Shion lui paraissait le plus grand, au-dessus de l'humanité même, et qu'il lui inspirait le plus de respect. Les reflets du métal donnaient à ses yeux pourpres l'intensité de l'or liquide, et son aura l'entourait, le grandissant encore…

Shion abaissa de nouveau le regard, avisa une caisse qui traînait non loin et la mit près de lui, faisant signe à Mû de monter dessus. L'enfant s'exécuta, et il lui dit :

« A toi, à présent… »

D'un geste maladroit, l'enfant prit de l'orichalque dans sa main, laissa apparaître sa propre aura dorée et répandit le précieux métal sur les fissures de l'armure, conscient du regard de son maître sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il le craignît beaucoup, ce temps-là était passé, mais il l'impressionnait encore énormément, même s'il en était venu à ressentir de la tendresse à son égard. Concentré à l'extrême, il put sentir le métal de l'armure reprendre un peu de force…

Shion, alors, prit du gammanium et dit :

« Nous allons parachever l'action de l'orichalque en utilisant ceci. C'est du gammanium, qui va aider l'armure à se régénérer… »

Il expliqua :

« Le gammanium est un métal extrêmement rare, qui n'est même pas dans la table des éléments et qui vient en droite ligne de l'ancienne Atlantide, on ne le trouve encore que des deux endroits au monde. Il a été utilisé dans l'alliage qui a servi à créer les armures, voilà pourquoi nous l'utilisons pour leur régénération…»

Il en prit une poignée et, d'un geste souple du poignet, en répandit sur l'armure en insistant bien sur les endroits les plus endommagés. Mû, stupéfait, vit les fissures et les micro-fissures commencer à disparaître, comme une cicatrisation accélérée…

Il demanda :

« Maître, combien de temps faut-il pour la réparer ? »

L'Atlante regarda son fils :

« Cela dépend de son état, cela peut aller d'une heure à plusieurs jours ou même plusieurs mois. Il faut tenir compte aussi de la qualité de l'armure, une armure d'or ne se guérira pas de la même façon, mais, malheureusement, je ne pourrai t'apprendre à le faire, toutes sont déjà réparées. Si cela t'arrive, tu devras compter sur ton instinct, Mû… »

Il désigna les quelques pandora boxes qui se trouvaient non loin de lui et dit :

« On m'a amené récemment quelques armures de bronze et d'argent à réparer, tu vas pouvoir travailler dessus avec moi… »

Certaines des armures ne nécessitaient qu'une cure de régénération, mais d'autres devaient subir tout un processus complexe de reconstitution, beaucoup plus long. Aucune, par chance, n'était morte, aussi une partie de l'enseignement donné à l'enfant resterait théorique pour l'instant.

Mû leva alors les yeux sur son maître, et demanda :

« Maître, est-ce que…la personne qui donne le sang pour ressusciter une armure morte survit ? »

Shion regarda l'enfant et répondit :

« Cela dépend de sa force vitale, certains ne meurent pas mais peuvent rester longtemps dans un coma profond… »

Mû était assez intrigué par cela. Shion lui avait dit que, si les chevaliers d'or du Bélier pouvaient guérir les blessures, ils ne pouvaient ressusciter les morts, et c'est pourtant ce qu'ils faisaient avec les armures. Cela était assez difficile à appréhender pour lui, et, après avoir hésité, il posa la question à Shion :

« Comment est-ce que nous pouvons ressusciter les armures alors que nous ne pouvons pas réveiller les morts humains ? »

Shion, qui avait senti l'hésitation de son fils, ne se doutait pas du tout qu'il lui poserait cette question, bien grave pour un enfant de son âge. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots et dit :

« Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, voilà pourquoi…ressusciter les morts humains est l'apanage des divinités… »

L'explication convint à Mû, qui resta silencieux, méditant ce que son père venait de lui dire. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'un chevalier d'or était un homme malgré ses grands pouvoirs, et ceci en était une preuve éclatante. Pourtant, ceci était bien compliqué pour son entendement d'enfant, et il se sentait quelque peu embrouillé…

Comprenant cela, Shion prit un autre pot dans sa main et dit :

« Voici ce qui va te permettre de parachever la réparation : la poussière d'étoile, encore plus rare que les ingrédients que j'ai utilisés auparavant… »

Il en prit une pincée entre ses doigts, et la lumière qui en jaillit vint éclairer les paillettes d'or du regard de Mû. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, et Shion acheva :

« Il te faut la saupoudrer sur toute la surface de l'armure afin de lui rendre son lustre et augmenter sa solidité… »

Positionnant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, il lui indiqua comment faire, puis le laissa faire à son tour avant de dire :

« Très bien, il faut laisser cette armure se régénérer à présent, passons à une autre… »

Cette armure, celle du Lionnet, était brisée de toute part et n'avait plus de casque. Il la positionna sur l'établi et dit :

« Très bien, tu vas utiliser les produits sur cette armure, puis je t'apprendrai à reconstituer les pièces perdues avec les outils… »

Mû tendit la main vers les pots de métal brillant, mais Shion lui dit :

« Réparer une armure te nécessitera beaucoup d'énergie, car tu devras utiliser ton cosmos pendant toutes les étapes, n'oublie jamais cela. Cela veut donc dire que tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu es trop affaibli, sinon tu mettras ta propre vie en danger… »

Le ventre de Mû qui gargouilla les rappela brutalement à la réalité. Honteux, il regarda son maître, persuadé d'avoir une réprimande, mais Shion ne releva pas et dit :

« Allons prendre le petit déjeuner, nous travaillerons après… »

Il savait que l'enfant aurait besoin de toutes ses forces…

_Le Sanctuaire, 15 novembre 1972_

Aioros, assis à l'ombre sous un dais, lisait l'un des rapports donnés par les grands maîtres, ainsi que Saga. Tous deux prenaient à cœur leur devoir, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant des trois autres. Deathmask soupirait bruyamment, Shura tentait de s'intéresser au rapport sans grande conviction et Aphrodite, lui, regardait carrément une mouche voler.

Saga, que les soupirs de Deathmask commençaient à énerver, releva la tête et lui dit :

« Même si ça t'ennuie de faire ça, tu pourrais au moins être plus discret… »

L'Italien leva le regard sur lui :

« Mais à quoi ça peut bien servir, tout ça ? Toute cette paperasserie est inutile ! »

Aioros, qui n'avait encore rien dit, répondit de son ton égal :

« Si tu as une autre solution pour gérer toute cette machinerie administrative, je te prie de nous la donner, sinon, de la subir comme nous… »

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer se tut, mais Aioros et Saga savaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Tous deux ne s'entendaient pas très bien avec lui, qui d'ailleurs l'aurait pu avec un tueur psychopathe ? Aphrodite et Shura subissaient ses sautes d'humeur, sans parfois oser lui rabattre son caquet comme leurs aînés le faisaient.

Tous quatre n'étaient encore que des enfants, mais déjà se faisaient jour en eux les adultes qu'ils seraient dans peu de temps…

Jamir, le 4 décembre 1972 

Shion prit dans sa bibliothèque privée un vieux manuscrit qu'il amena à Mû en disant :

« A présent que tu parles la langue atlante passablement, je vais t'apprendre à la lire, comme mon maître le fit pour moi… »

Bien sûr, Mû savait qu'il était un atlante, mais sa langue maternelle était le tibétain que lui avaient appris Dolma et Dorjee quand il était petit. Lorsque Shion l'avait repris avec lui, il lui avait appris à parler l'atlante de façon courante mais l'enfant ne savait ni l'écrire ni le lire. En effet, Shion avait préféré mettre l'accent sur l'apprentissage des autres langues et principalement du grec, nécessaire à l'enfant pour ensuite communiquer avec ses pairs. A présent que l'enseignement de Mû était plus que très avancé, il était temps de lui transmettre le flambeau, l'esprit du peuple atlante…

Mû prit le manuscrit que lui tendait son père et le déroula avec précautions, car il avait compris qu'il était très ancien. Les lettres alambiquées de l'écriture atlante étaient soigneusement tracées, et chaque tête de chapitre enluminée d'or et de couleurs vives. Shion expliqua :

« Ceci a été transmis depuis des siècles par les membres de notre peuple, et tu devras toi aussi préserver notre culture… »

Patiemment, il lui désigna chaque signe avec sa prononciation, et Mû répéta derrière lui du mieux qu'il put, essayant d'enregistrer la signification de chaque caractère…

**A SUIVRE**


	13. chapitre 8 : une page se tourne

_Un chapitre décisif, que j'espère vous apprécierez. Mes remerciements vont à Yotma (j'ai bénéficié du calme de sa maison pour écrire ainsi que de ses conseils et de son soutien inconditionnel, merci Yot'), Alaiya (merci de ton soutien et de tes encouragements), Megumichan (merci de la confiance que tu m'as faite en hébergeant cette fic), et Elana (si tu lis cela, encore mille mercis pour ta confiance que je vais tenter de ne pas décevoir)... _

_ Chapitre 8 : Une page se tourne_

_« Pas de doute, pas de peur, tu peux avancer_

_Fais ta route, il est l'heure, tu dois essayer _

_Tu dois tout changer »_

_Yannick Noah , Ose_

_2 janvier 1973_

Le jour se levait à peine sur Jamir enseveli sous la neige. La brume s'effilochait sur les rochers coupants pour s'évaporer en larges lambeaux vaporeux sous l'effet du vent froid de l'altitude. La pagode était encore quasiment plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule fenêtre déjà illuminée d'une vive lueur était celle de la pièce à vivre, au premier étage, où Egesh ranimait le feu et s'activait à préparer le petit déjeuner de Shion et de Mû. Nul bruit ne troublait le silence encore intact, pourtant Shion était déjà levé et s'habillait à la lueur tremblotante d'une veilleuse. Il choisit une tunique en laine bien chaude, entortilla un châle tissé en laine de yak autour de ses épaules et prépara soigneusement un sac qu'il mettrait en bandoulière. Avant qu'il ne retourne au Sanctuaire, dans quelques jours, il emmenait Mû se recueillir sur le lieu de crémation de sa mère. Ces derniers temps, il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, et il lui avait répondu le plus honnêtement qu'il avait pu, sans toutefois se laisser aller à lui dévoiler la vérité, sans trahir le serment qu'il s'était fait.

Avant d'aller s'assurer que l'enfant était éveillé et prêt, il se téléporta au colombier, choisit un pigeon et lui fixa à la patte un message pour le Sanctuaire. Par un ingénieux système de relais, le message arriverait dans quelques jours là-bas, et, avec lui, commencerait une nouvelle phase : la réunion des chevaliers d'or et des futurs chevaliers d'or, voués à l'attente de la réincarnation de leur déesse. La semaine suivante, tous seraient enfin au Sanctuaire…

Cette chose importante faite, il se téléporta devant la chambre de Mû et appela :

« Mû, dépêche-toi… »

Sans réponse et pensant secouer lui-même le petit dormeur, il entra et trouva son fils torse-nu, occupé à nettoyer laborieusement son visage pâle à l'aide d'un carré d'éponge trempé dans la vasque posée devant lui sur une table basse. Il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps, et la vie rude ainsi que l'entraînement difficile qu'il subissait lui avaient fait perdre les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Mais, à la grande honte de l'enfant, l'évolution normale de l'humain l'avait rattrappé, et il avait perdu certaines de ses dents de devant, ce qui faisait qu'il n'osait quasiment plus sourire...

L'enfant, comme pris en faute, sursauta et rougit, gêné, mais Shion lui dit :

« Achève vite ta toilette, allons… »

Il sortit avec la désagréable impression d'avoir à peine vu grandir son fils. Tous les pères avaient-ils cette curieuse impression de voir ainsi s'accélérer la fuite du temps ? Bientôt, son fils aurait sept ans, et, après la fin de son initiation, il serait chevalier d'or du Bélier. C'était la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre, la fin d'un Bélier et le début d'un autre, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie à cette évocation. Désormais, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à poursuivre sa tâche de Grand Pope jusqu'à ce que le royaume des Morts voulût bien de lui…

Mû se dépêchait de faire sa toilette, ne voulant pas faire attendre son maître. Il avait surpris le regard indéchiffrable de Shion sur lui, et, bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois, cela l'intriguait bien souvent. Il avait cependant renoncé à comprendre la psychologie de son maître, bien trop compliquée pour son esprit d'enfant, et se contentait de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Ces derniers temps, sa force avait encore augmenté, ainsi que son contrôle sur celle-ci, et il savait que c'était aussi bien grâce à sa persévérance qu'aux sages conseils de son maître. Même si Shion restait une énigme, il était celui qui s'était occupé de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin, et il lui devait beaucoup. Jamais Mû n'aurait pu cependant imaginer que le père dont lui parlait son maître n'était autre que lui-même, et que cette mère, si proche et si lointaine à la fois, à qui il parlait parfois le soir, avait été le seul amour de cet homme si énigmatique...

Il se téléporta rapidement dans la salle principale, et Egesh lui servit sa tasse de lait et ses tartines. Shion acheva sa tasse et dit :

« Ce matin, comme tu en as émis le souhait, nous allons nous rendre au lieu de crémation de ta maman…nous partirons bientôt au Sanctuaire, et tu ne reviendras pas ici de sitôt, aussi ai-je accédé à ta demande… »

Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques heures, le temps de se téléporter là-bas, mais Shion savait que ce serait une épreuve pour lui que de revoir le lieu où le beau corps d'Arzaniel s'était envolé en fumée pour rejoindre le paradis des justes. C'était une façon aussi en quelque sorte de lui présenter leur fils et d'achever son processus de deuil…

Il baissa les yeux sur Mû et lui dit :

« Dépêche-toi de terminer ton petit déjeuner, nous partons…habille-toi davantage… »

Mû avala sa tasse de lait et sa dernière tartine, puis remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller chaudement. L'hiver était très rude à cette altitude, comme il avait déjà pu en faire l'expérience…

Il était gai, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, et se disait : « _ma petite maman, je viens te voir… »_.

Cette mère, d'abord purement idéale, avait pris une substance sous les mots de Shion et l'enfant avait pu se faire une idée assez proche de ce qu'avait été Arzaniel pendant sa vie. Shion lui avait également dit que son père, lui aussi d'origine atlante et princière, était mort peu après l'éveil de ses capacités après le lui avoir confié. Cette version, pas si éloignée de l'histoire d'origine, avait paru satisfaire l'enfant qui n'avait pas posé d'autres questions. En effet, Shion savait qu'une part de lui-même était morte en même temps qu'Arzaniel, ce n'était donc pas tout à fait un mensonge...

Mû redescendit alors, chaudement vêtu d'un châle en laine de yak au-dessus de sa tunique, et Shion, sans un mot, les téléporta tous les deux non loin de Gyantsé.

Il avisa un endroit où se voyaient encore des traces de crémation et dit:

« C'est là que le corps de ta mère fut brûlé... »

Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas fondre en larmes en se remémorant ce jour funeste, et il pria silencieusement pendant que Mû prononçait un_ mantra._ L'enfant y mettait tout son coeur, certain que sa mère l'entendrait et verrait de sa dernière demeure quelle force et quel pouvoir il avait acquis.

Shion alluma des bâtonnets d'encens et les ficha dans le sol, envoyant l'odeur sainte à la défunte qui lui avait été si chère...

_Le Sanctuaire, quelques jours plus tard_

Deathmask, avec une moue désagréable, disait à Shura:

« On va avoir d'autres gamins avec nous ? Quelle poisse! »

Il semblait oublier qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, même pas encore dix, et que ces 'gamins' n'avaient que trois ans de moins que lui. Mais le jeune et frais émoulu chevalier d'or du Cancer n'était ni aimable ni tolérant, et beaucoup des grands maîtres se demandaient ce qu'il faisait parmi les chevaliers d'or, élite du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cet enfant frondeur, mal élevé et psychopathe était bien destiné à la plus haute dignité. La déesse avait-elle donc perdu la tête en confiant sa protection à ce tueur fou ?

Faustulus, le grand maître du signe du Cancer, se le demandait tous les jours. Il avait tenté, très tôt, de contrecarrer les instincts maléfiques et sanglants de son élève, mais devait s'avouer son échec cuisant.

Ce matin-là, les grands maîtres s'étaient réunis entre eux pour parler du retour du Grand Pope et discuter des sujets qui lui seraient soumis, sans la présence des jeunes chevaliers d'or. Ils étaient ravis qu'enfin il soit de retour, et surtout d'enfin connaître le futur chevalier d'or du Bélier. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait la corrélation entre Shion , grand maître et chevalier d'or en exercice du Bélier, et le Grand Pope, à part Helena de la Couronne Boréale, qui, elle, connaissait la vérité (voir annexe 1). Personne d'ailleurs ne connaissait le nom du célèbre réparateur d'armure qui vivait retiré du monde et entraînait son successeur au fin fond du Tibet, mais sa longévité était proverbiale...

En tout cas, les grands maîtres étaient ravis du retour de leur chef, et attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des autres futurs chevaliers d'or. Etaient déjà sur place Shaka, l'élève d'Açoka du Serpent, dont personne n'avait encore vu la couleur des yeux, et Milo, élève de Dion de l'Octant, enfant d'apparence calme mais au caractère de vif-argent. Aiolia, futur chevalier d'or du Lion, entraîné au Sanctuaire, découvrait avec une certaine curiosité ces nouveaux arrivants. Shaka surtout lui parut bizarre, encore plus lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il conversait avec Bouddha depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le jeune lionceau d'or ne fut pas loin de le prendre pour un fou, mais Shaka n'en avait cure. Aioros, alors, expliqua à son frère cadet que les chevaliers d'or de la Vierge étaient la plupart du temps des réincarnations de Bouddha, et qu'il devait faire preuve d'une certaine tolérance à son égard ainsi que d'un certain respect, sans oublier que Shaka était l'un de ses pairs...

Tous ces enfants venus d'horizons différents devraient apprendre à travailler ensemble et à surmonter leurs clivages en défendant la réincarnation de leur déesse...

_Jamir, 5 janvier 1973_

Mû, sous le regard attentif de Shion, utilisait les outils célestes sur une armure de bronze à présent étincelante. Il travaillait à remodeler les parties les plus abîmées, et se débrouillait plutôt bien. De temps en temps, Shion l'interrompait, reprenait ses gestes et lui faisait des commentaires...

C'était la dernière armure à réparer et, dans deux jours, ils prendraient le chemin du Sanctuaire. Mû devait aller faire la connaissance de ses pairs, et il fallait que lui, Shion, reprenne en main les affaires internes pourtant parfaitement gérées par les grands maîtres. Il sentait aussi que ceux-ci devenaient nerveux et chatouilleux, il était plus que temps qu'il revienne...

Mû, concentré, achevait son ouvrage avec le calme d'un professionnel. Ces derniers mois, il avait beaucoup appris sur la façon de réparer les armures, et Shion, conscient que la pratique était le meilleur des professeurs, l'avait laissé travailler directement dessus en le supervisant néanmoins. Après quelques tâtonnements, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus sûrs et Shion le laissait davantage agir seul...

Mû avait hérité de la créativité et de la sensibilité de sa mère, et cela lui était fort utile pour reconstituer les pièces manquantes des armures dans leur esprit artistique. Shion l'aidait à tirer parti de ses dons particuliers sans non plus le guider trop afin qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à son instinct. Jusque-là, cette méthode s'était révélée efficace et convenait à Mû qui progressait beaucoup...

L'enfant, calmement, frappait précisément avec les outils étincelants. Ceux-ci, comme les armures, s'adaptaient à la main qui les utilisait, et l'enfant les tenait donc de façon parfaite. Il se releva et demanda:

« Est-ce que cela va comme cela, maître ? »

Shion regarda le casque que l'enfant venait de reconstituer, ainsi que l'épaulière et la pièce de torse brillantes, et dit:

« C'est bien, Mû, tu as bien travaillé... »

Jusque-là, il n'avait pas encore eu à s'occuper d'armures mortes, mais il savait que ce serait sans doute le cas au Sanctuaire. Il restait encore là-bas quelques armures à réparer, et elles étaient dans un état plus que critique...

Il abaissa le regard sur son fils et lui dit:

« Va demander à Egesh un verre de lait, puis tu iras faire tes exercices dehors...as-tu fini de traduire les textes que je t'ai donnés ? »

Mû blèmit et dit:

« Euh...pas tout à fait, maître... »

Shion, voyant la réaction de son fils, lui dit:

« Allons, je ne vais pas te punir pour cela, hâte-toi d'aller faire ce que je t'ai dit... »

Les deux textes qu'il lui avait donné étaient en sanscrit et en atlante, et assez difficiles. Pourtant, il ne doutait pas qu'il en viendrait à bout...

Pendant que son fils était occupé, Shion monta dans sa chambre et rassembla méticuleusement les affaires qu'il voulait ramener au Sanctuaire...

Pendant que Mû faisait ses exercices physiques, une question lancinante tournait dans sa tête: qu'allait-il trouver au Sanctuaire ? Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais quitté Jamir ou presque, et se sentait rempli d'appréhension à l'idée d'aller dans cet endroit dont il ne connaissait rien que ce que son maître avait bien voulu lui dire. Il lui avait aussi vaguement parlé des autres chevaliers d'or, ses pairs, mais en restant vague, ce qui effrayait encore plus l'enfant...

Qui étaient donc ces autres enfants qui devaient eux aussi défendre la déesse Athena ? Tout ce qu'il en savait, c'était qu'ils venaient du monde entier...que se passerait-il s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre ?

Shion ressentait fortement l'appréhension de Mû, qui lui parut légitime mais dont il se promit de lui parler plus tard. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir peur d'affronter son destin, ni de rencontrer ses pairs. Depuis sa petite enfance, il avait toujours été seul, retiré du monde, il était temps de l'y replacer et de lui apprendre la socialisation. Mû, étant l'un des membres de l'élite de la chevalerie, devait apprendre à communiquer avec ses pairs et surtout à commander à ses subordonnés comme il serait amené à le faire en cas de guerre sainte. Son caractère calme et posé ne l'y menait pas naturellement, mais il allait falloir qu'il le surmonte...

_Le Sanctuaire, le même jour_

Aldébaran, futur chevalier d'or du Taureau, se sentait très mal à l'aise au milieu des autres. En effet, ceux-ci le regardaient avec une curiosité qui le gênait beaucoup. Ce fut Milo qui posa la question que tous pensaient très fort:

« T'es un enfant comme nous, toi ? »

Le Brésilien, en effet, mesurait déjà plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts à six ans et demi, ce qui laissait augurer une taille plus que respectable à l'âge adulte, probablement au-delà de deux mètres. C'était plus que normal pour le représentant du signe du Taureau (son maître, Androgeio, mesurait deux mètres vingt), mais, pour ces enfants, c'était quelque peu étrange.

Saga, le plus âgé, se leva et dit:

« Allons, n'ennuyez pas Aldébaran, c'est l'un des vôtres et vous devez l'accepter comme il est... »

Sa réputation de sagesse et de probité était déjà telle parmi les autres et futurs chevaliers d'or que tous se turent, et l'on fit une place autour de la table à Aldébaran. Il y avait là Milo, Aiolia, Saga, Aphrodite et Shura, et tous attendaient avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée des manquants, les futurs chevaliers du Bélier et du Verseau. Deathmask n'avait pas daigné se joindre à la compagnie, se croyant bien au dessus de ces 'gamins', et Aioros, comme à son habitude, était à la bibliothèque avant de compléter, un peu plus tard, l'entraînement de son frère cadet qui subirait bientôt son épreuve...

Le Sanctuaire attendait, sous le pâle mais déjà chaud soleil de janvier, la renaissance de sa déesse qui serait protégée par ces enfants dont le plus âgé n'avait pas quinze ans.

_Jamir, 7 janvier 1973_

Mû finissait de mettre la dernière main à son bagage, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas ici avant longtemps, sa mission le retiendrait au Sanctuaire. Il se sentait triste, ayant confusément l'impression qu'une page de sa vie se tournait. Il avait été heureux ici malgré la sévérité de son maître qui avait cependant su extraire de lui le meilleur, et il comprit que ce serait toujours l'endroit où il reviendrait se ressourcer. L'ingratitude des conditions climatiques ne le gênait pas, il se sentait chez lui dans cette vieille pagode qui tombait presque en ruines et ce serait toujours le cas. Il ferma le petit sac qui contenait ses quelques effets personnels, et jeta un dernier regard à la chambre simple qui avait été la sienne pendant trois ans. Sa vie calme ici lui manquerait, au Sanctuaire son maître aurait moins de temps pour l'entraîner et il devrait davantage se débrouiller seul, mais, après tout, il n'avait plus deux ans et en était parfaitement capable...

Son appréhension était toujours présente, mais moins aigüe depuis que son maître lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait expliqué en détail les tenants et les aboutissants de son futur rôle de chevalier d'or au sein du Sanctuaire ainsi qu'au sein de ses pairs, de façon beaucoup plus précise qu'auparavant mais en ajoutant bien qu'il ne pourrait comprendre correctement le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire qu'en y vivant. Il l'avait aussi prévenu d'un léger malaise probable compte tenu de la profusion d'oxygène, mais qui ne durerait pas.

Pourtant, il était encore inquiet: que se passerait-il si ses pairs ne l'acceptaient pas ? Après tout, il était différent d'eux par son sang atlante et ses capacités mentales particulières...il résolut de faire confiance à son instinct, et de voir par lui-même comment cela se passerait avec les autres, il ne pouvait pas savoir avant de les avoir rencontrés.

La voix de son maître l'appelant en atlante le tira de ses pensées, et il répondit sans même réfléchir dans la même langue:

« J'arrive, maître ! »

Tournant résolument le dos à sa chambre et à son ancienne vie, il se téléporta dans la pièce principale où l'attendait Shion, qui portait sur son dos la pandora box où dormait son armure. Egesh, ému, lui dit alors:

« Jeune maître, vous serez un chevalier d'or très puissant, j'en suis sûr...prenez soin de vous... »

L'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, embrassa le vieux serviteur qui avait été si gentil avec lui, et Shion dit:

« Egesh, je vous ferai savoir lorsque nous reviendrons...en attendant, essayez de vous reposer... »

Le vieil homme s'inclina devant son maître en signe d'acceptation, et Shion abaissa le regard sur son fils:

« Viens, Mû, nous partons... »

L'enfant logea sa petite main dans celle de son père et, en un clin d'oeil, ils se retrouvèrent au Sanctuaire. Mû, alors, se sentit oppressé, au point de tomber à genoux en essayant de retrouver son souffle. La voix de Shion résonna à travers un brouillard:

« Respire calmement, cela va passer... »

Mais Mû ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, et son sang lui battait aux tempes alors qu'un voile rouge brumeux devant ses yeux l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais finit par perdre conscience sous les yeux de son maître qui devint très inquiet. A l'époque, il s'était senti mal de la même façon, mais ne s'était pas évanoui.. Cela tenait probablement au fait qu'il avait dix ans et non six comme Mû. Tentant d'oublier le léger tremblement de ses mains et son cœur qui battait la chamade, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour lui communiquer sa chaleur et l'aider à se réanimer. Lorsque la respiration de Mû s'apaisa quelque peu, il l'allongea à terre et attendit à son chevet, se composant difficilement son éternel air calme.

Quand l'enfant se réveilla, il s'aperçut que son maître l'avait étendu à l'ombre et était agenouillé auprès de lui. Mû s'assit, et se sentit mieux, bien qu'encore quelque peu oppressé. Shion l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui dit:

« C'était un peu brutal que de t'exposer directement à la profusion d'oxygène, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de faire le voyage de façon traditionnelle... »

Il ne précisa pas que son maître avait fait de même pour lui autrefois, mais Mû le comprit. Il reprit son bagage et dit:

« Je me sens mieux, maître... »

Il n'était pas encore bien vaillant, mais résolut de ne pas le lui montrer. Shion, alors, reprit sa route sur un petit chemin. Aux gardes qui les arrêtèrent, il montra son sauf-conduit – rédigé par lui-même à son propre nom – et finit par atteindre la petite maison , non loin du temple du Bélier, où il logeait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il ouvrit la porte et dit à Mû:

« C'est ici que tu habiteras...l'atelier, lui, se trouve accolé au Temple du Bélier... »

Il lui fit signe de poser ses affaires, puis de le suivre. Une fois dehors, il lui désigna la route des Douze Temples:

« Qui veut se rendre chez le Grand Pope doit franchir ces douze Temples tous défendus par un chevalier d'or, et personne ne peut y faire exception, même pas se téléporter. Ta tâche, à toi, sera de défendre le premier de ceux-ci... »

Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà dit tout cela, mais Mû n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela était si grand, si démesuré. Les bâtiments, bâtis en pierre blanche, marbre du Pentélique ou calcaire, se dressaient fièrement, brillant sous le pâle soleil d'hiver qui se déversait sur eux. Shion reprit:

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a que cinq chevaliers d'or en réel exercice, les autres étant comme toi, encore en entraînement. Il s'agit de Saga des Gémeaux, Aioros du Sagittaire, Deathmask du Cancer, Shura du Capricorne et Aphrodite des Poissons, que tu vas rencontrer tout à l'heure...allons-y. »

Il se dirigea vers le Temple du Bélier, et Mû lui emboîta le pas, les yeux écarquillés. Arrivés dans le Temple du Bélier, Shion s'y arrêta un instant, laissant Mû le regarder. Le bâtiment, avec ses clochetons et ses coupoles, ressemblait à un temple hindou. Sur son fronton avant, cette simple inscription _'Aries'_ suivie du signe la représentant.

Il avança à l'intérieur avant de dire:

« En cas de crise, tu devras veiller ici et le défendre au péril de ta vie... »

Mû se sentait écrasé par la hauteur et le nombre des colonnes, et avait l'impression de n'être guère plus qu'un insecte. Shion, alors, avisa un socle de pierre et y déposa la pandora box:

« Ici est sa place, elle y restera jusqu'à ce que tu la revêtes à ton tour... »

Cet acte signifiait aussi pour lui la renonciation définitive à son statut de chevalier d'or, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, il ne souffrait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il la mettait en de bonnes mains. Il s'autorisa un petit instant de nostalgie puis fit un geste de la main:

« Viens, nous devons continuer notre route. »

Au bout de quelques temples, l'enfant, essoufflé, s'arrêta, et Shion dut ralentir sa cadence. C'est plus lentement qu'ils grimpèrent les derniers escaliers qui les amenèrent devant le palais du Grand Pope. Jamais Mû n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi grand, et resta la bouche ouverte, ébahi. Shion le regarda et lui dit télépathiquement:

_« C'est ici que j'habite ordinairement et que j'exerce ma charge...à ce propos, souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dit... »_

Avant leur départ pour Jamir, il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devrait jouer le rôle de deux personnes et que, sous aucun prétexte, il ne devrait l'appeler maître lorsqu'il serait vêtu de sa tenue de Grand Pope. Shion serait donc à la fois le grand maître du signe du Bélier et le Grand Pope, et cela Mû l'avait bien compris...

Shion savait toujours où trouver les grands maîtres, aussi se dirigea-t-il, sous le regard intrigué des serviteurs, vers une petite salle qui leur était réservée. Même s'il n'y en avait qu'un, cela suffirait amplement. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva, en train de lire un dossier, Pedro de la Règle. Le chevalier d'argent leva la tête de sa lecture avant de dire:

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ses yeux sombres dévisagèrent le nouveau venu et l'enfant qui l'accompagnait pendant que Shion répondait:

« Je suis Shion, grand maître du signe du Bélier, et voici Mû, mon apprenti... »

Pour éviter toute question gênante et corrélation qui l'aurait été tout autant, il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser son titre de chevalier d'or, trop facilement repérable, et avait donc décidé de se présenter sous celui de grand maître. Aux yeux des autres membres du conseil, il était le réparateur d'armures qui formait le futur chevalier d'or du Bélier, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Dès avant la naissance de Mû, il avait informé les autres qu'il avait nommé un grand maître de l'ordre du Bélier mais que celui-ci, à cause de sa tâche, devrait rester au Tibet...

Cette mission, d'ailleurs, lui permettait d'être absent aux réunions, ce qui faisait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était réellement posé de questions sur lui...

Pedro lui dit:

« Ah, enfin, nous vous attendions, vous êtes le dernier...il y a une réunion tout à l'heure, vous y êtes convié...emmenez donc votre apprenti auprès des autres, pour qu'il fasse leur connaissance, ils sont sur la terrasse, plus bas... »

Pedro ne prononçait jamais de paroles inutiles, et était très peu bavard, aussi Shion se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce. Il dit alors à Mû:

« Pendant que je vais participer à la réunion, tu vas rester avec les autres, puis je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener à la maison...sois attentif à tes paroles quand tu seras avec eux... »

L'enfant hocha la tête, et suivit son maître jusqu'à une terrasse où étaient réunis chevaliers d'or et futurs chevaliers d'or. Ceux-ci, sentant leur présence, levèrent la tête de leurs activités et les dévisagèrent. Mû, gêné, se sentit être l'objet d'une observation en règle de sa personne, mais Shion, avisant Dion de l'Octant et Helena de la Couronne Boréale qui se trouvaient parmi eux, dit:

« Je suis Shion, grand maître du signe du Bélier, et voici mon élève, Mû... »

Dion le salua avec chaleur et dit:

« Je suis heureux de vous connaître enfin... »

Helena dit plus ou moins la même chose, mais son regard mordoré était surtout attiré par l'enfant. Ces yeux violets pailletés d'or, ainsi que certains traits du visage, lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait plus qui, malheureusement...

Elle avait juré le silence à Shion quant à son identité, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il n'eût même pas hésité à lui confier la vie de son fils tellement sa foi en sa loyauté était forte.

Dion dit alors aux deux adultes :

« Venez, profitons-en pour préparer la réunion, laissons-les faire connaissance… »

Mû, alors, se retrouva seul face à dix paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient. Rassemblant tout son courage, il leur dit dans un grec impeccable mais quelque peu chuintant à cause des dents qui lui manquaient :

« Bonjour… »

Aioros, de loin le plus aimable, sourit au nouvel arrivant et lui dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Mû…c'est bien cela ton nom ? »

Saga emboîta le pas à Aioros en disant :

« Ne reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir parmi nous… »

Etant les deux plus âgés, ils trouvaient normal d'accueillir le petit nouveau qui avait l'air totalement perdu. Milo, alors, lui demanda :

« Tu viens d'où ? Tu as un drôle d'accent… »

Mû, tentant de retrouver son vocabulaire qui avait tendance à disparaître sous l'effet de la timidité, dit :

« Je…je viens du Tibet… »

Saga, alors, dit aux autres :

« Si nous nous présentions à lui ? Comme ça il pourrait nous identifier plus vite et, de plus, c'est la moindre des politesses….pour ma part, je suis Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et je viens de Grèce… »

Mû observa Saga, cet adolescent, presque déjà un homme au vu de sa haute taille, et ressentit en lui une grande bonté. Il s'empressa de lui rendre son sourire, oubliant ses dents tombées qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir reçu un coup dans la figure…

Près de lui, Aioros sourit et dit :

« Moi je suis Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, et je viens de Grèce aussi… »

Celui-là lui paraissait très sympathique, il pouvait voir une étincelle de gentillesse dans ses yeux bleu-verts, et une grande pureté s'exhalait de lui. Comme Saga, c'était déjà presque un adulte. Le géant assis à côté du Sagittaire continua :

« Moi je suis Aldébaran, futur chevalier d'or du Taureau, je viens du Brésil…et, quoi que puissent dire les autres, j'ai six ans et demi… »

Il put sentir chez le futur représentant du signe du Taureau une grande timidité, mais il lui parut également aimable. Sa grande taille ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, il avait bien envie d'apprendre à le connaître mieux. Après tout, il serait son voisin…

L'enfant aux cheveux bleus qui lui avait demandé son origine dit à son tour :

« Je suis Milo, futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion, et je suis grec aussi… »

Le tout dit avec un sourire tout aussi édenté que le sien, ce qui lui fit oublier ses propres dents de lait tombées au champ d'honneur.

Il y avait beaucoup de grecs, constata l'enfant atlante in petto, mais c'était assez logique. Beaucoup d'entre eux aussi semblaient avoir son âge, ce qui, au fond, lui plaisait bien…

C'était maintenant au tour d'un enfant maigre aux cheveux blonds qui dit, lui aussi avec un accent :

« Je m'appelle Shaka, futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge, et je viens d'Inde…'

Il avait dit cela d'un ton calme et lénifiant, et n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Il s'exhalait de lui quelque chose de différent, une aura particulière que Mû ne put précisément identifier. Shaka était enveloppé dans un tissu blanc, le khadi hindou, et ses deux mains étaient rassemblées devant lui en position de méditation. Il avait un point rouge sur le front, qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle, presque aussi pâle que la sienne. Il l'intrigua grandement…

L'un d'entre eux, au regard et aux cheveux sombres, plus âgé que lui, dit alors avec un clin d'oeil:

« Ne fais pas attention, Shaka doit être en pleine communication directe avec Bouddha…quant à moi, je suis Shura du Capricorne, et je viens d'Espagne… »

Communication directe avec Bouddha ? Mais quel homme avait donc ce pouvoir ? Même pour lui, bouddhiste, cela paraissait inconcevable. Mû n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet car un garçon gai aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts se présenta à son tour :

« Je suis Aiolia, futur chevalier d'or du Lion, je suis grec et Aioros est mon frère aîné… »

Le sourire du futur Lion d'or alla droit au cœur de Mû, qui le lui rendit. Effectivement, il y avait un air de ressemblance entre le Sagittaire et son jeune frère, mais leurs caractères semblaient radicalement différents. Enfin, il ne pourrait voir ça qu'en les connaissant mieux…

Le suivant, levant le nez de son livre, le frappa par la froideur de son regard bleu profond. Il lui dit d'une voix monocorde, sans même daigner sourire :

« Je suis Camus, futur chevalier d'or du Verseau, et je viens de Sibérie… »

Aiolia lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et chuchota en faisant un clin d'oeil :

« Ne fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça…depuis qu'il est arrivé on n'a pas pu lui arracher un sourire ni plus de deux mots… »

Derrière Aiolia était assis le dernier des chevaliers d'or présents, lui aussi plus âgé, aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux verts ombrés de long cils. On aurait dit une fille, mais c'est une voix assez grave d'adolescent en train de muer qui lui dit :

« Je suis Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons, je viens de Suède… »

Et il dédia a Mû un sourire aimable qui acheva le mettre le petit garçon plus ou moins à l'aise.

Milo ajouta alors :

« Nous ne sommes pas tous là, il en manque un, mais lui je te conseille franchement de l'éviter… »

Aiolia renchérit :

« Franchement, il est bizarre, et il est pys…psy..ok…patheuh… »

Le mot avait probablement été prononcé par l'un des adultes, mais Aiolia n'en avait pas compris toute la teneur ni même les syllabes. Le pauvre enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce que recouvrait vraiment ce mot, sinon il aurait évité à tout jamais de s'approcher de Deathmask.

Quand Shion revint, quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Mû en pleine discussion avec Aldébaran. Les deux semblaient bien s'entendre, ce qui satisfit Shion, qui avait eu un peu peur tout de même.

Redescendant jusqu'à la maison que, pour quelques jours, ils allaient partager, il lui demanda :

« T'es-tu bien entendu avec les autres ? »

Mû resta silencieux un instant, puis dit :

« Oui, maître, mais…je peux vous poser une question ? »

Shion acquiesça, et l'enfant dit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un psyokpatheuh ? »

Shion le rectifia :

« Un _psychopathe_, Mû…c'est quelqu'un qui souffre d'une maladie mentale. Mais qui t'a donc dit cela ? »

Innocemment, l'enfant acheva :

« Ce sont les autres, maître, ils ont dit que celui que je n'ai pas vu, le chevalier d'or du Cancer, était psy…enfin comme vous venez de dire… »

Shion dit :

« Tu te feras ta propre opinion quand tu le rencontreras, Mû, cela vaut mieux… »

Mais, à part lui, il pensait que ce mot qualifiait très justement le jeune chevalier d'or du Cancer…

L'enfant, épuisé par ses émotions de la journée, s'effondra après le dîner, et Shion s'offrit le luxe d'aller se promener sous les colonnes blanches du Temple du Bélier, se remémorant des jours enfuis où Dohko et lui étaient jeunes, que le Sanctuaire était leur terrain de jeu…où était-il ce temps-là ? Il erra un long moment sous les colonnes qu'il avait si longtemps défendues, humant les odeurs du passé disparu, puis tourna son regard pourpre vers le Sanctuaire éclairé par des torches. Désormais, d'autres rires d'enfants résonneraient, dans lesquels il espérait que son fils jouerait sa partie…

**_A SUIVRE_**


	14. Chap 9 Le roulement pressant du tambour

_Un plus long chapitre qu'à l'accoutumée, écrit en une semaine à peine en grande partie chez Yotma, dont l'hospitalité et les conseils m'ont été précieux, je veux donc l'en remercier ici. Un merci encore à Megumichan et à Alaiya, qui par leurs reviews et leurs soutien m'encouragent à continuer…_

_Chapitre 9: Le roulement pressant du tambour_

_« Rendez-moi la violence de nos sentiments de jadis  
__Et aussi l'insolence de ce qui n'est jamais dit »_

J. Zenatti, Rendez-moi le silence

_22 janvier 1973_

Shion, vêtu de sa tenue rituelle de Grand Pope, travaillait dans son bureau lorsque Helena, grand maître du signe des Poissons, demanda audience. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes, aussi lui accorda-t-il et demanda-t-il qu'on la fasse entrer. Il ne l'avait guère vue ces temps derniers, elle était retournée quelques jours au Groenland pour parfaire l'entraînement d'Aphrodite juste après son retour officiel.

Helena entra dans le bureau et s'inclina avant de s'asseoir et de dire:

« Je suis venue vous faire une proposition... »

Intrigué, il hocha juste la tête, la laissant continuer:

« Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, aussi ai-je pensé que, si vous me l'autorisiez, je pourrais continuer l'entraînement physique de Mû en même temps que celui d'Aphrodite, cela vous ferait gagner du temps... »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, calme, comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose dans son attitude éveilla l'instinct de Shion, et il eut l'intuition qu'elle _savait_ ! Il se souvint alors qu'elle avait vu son visage et rencontré Arzaniel à la lamaserie autrefois, ceci expliquait probablement cela. Le grand maître du signe des Poissons n'avait rien dit dans ce sens, mais elle était assez fine pour lui faire comprendre sans prononcer un mot de trop, intuition féminine oblige...

Helena, en effet, s'était souvenue après moult réflexions où elle avait déjà vu les yeux de Mû: à la lamaserie où elle avait escorté Shion voilà quelques années, lorsqu'un ennemi inconnu s'attaquait à lui et au Sanctuaire (voir annexe 1), elle avait rencontré l'une des savantes qui travaillait là. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais c'était à elle que Mû lui faisait indéniablement penser. Le grand maître du signe des Poissons était une grande connaisseuse de l'âme humaine, et il lui avait suffi de regarder Shion et Arzaniel pour comprendre immédiatement quels étaient les sentiments qui les liaient. Ayant appris ensuite que Mû, né le 27 mars au Tibet, avait six ans, il ne lui avait pas été très difficile d'additionner deux plus deux.

Le plus naturellement du monde, il lui répondit:

« Bien sûr, c'est une très bonne idée, il sera en très bonnes mains avec vous... »

Avec une moue qu'elle ne vit pas, il acheva:

« Je pensais réussir à concilier les deux, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu débordé... »

N'importe qui le serait à moins, songea la jeune femme. Depuis qu'il avait repris en main le Sanctuaire, il ne s'était pas octroyé un instant de repos. Il fallait ajouter à cela sa charge de grand maître et l'entraînement du petit Mû, cela faisait clairement beaucoup pour un seul homme...

Il la regarda, et elle imagina très bien, sous le masque, le visage pâle et les grands yeux pourpres qui la fixaient avec satisfaction. Il dit:

« Mû a certaines capacités mentales, c'est un atlante, comme moi, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'en servir n'importe comment... »

Il était vrai que Mû aimait parfois à jouer avec son pouvoir d'invisibilité et de téléportation pour donner des palpitations à son entourage, mais il le morigènerait une fois de plus, il ne s'agissait pas qu'il donne du fil à retordre à Helena. Il précisa:

« Il sait se téléporter, maîtrise parfaitement son pouvoir d'invisibilité et de psychokinésie, ainsi que la télépathie...je vous dis cela pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnée s'il disparaît tout à coup... »

Helena acquiesça. Finalement elle n'était pas étonnée, elle savait les prodigieux pouvoirs psychiques des atlantes et, vu que Mû était le fruit de l'union de deux d'entre eux, il ne pouvait qu' en être doté.

Shion dit alors:

« Je vous remercie, Helena, de votre proposition généreuse, mais cela ne va-t-il pas gêner Aphrodite ? »

Helena rit doucement:

« Oh non, au contraire, je n'ai plus grand'chose à lui apprendre à présent, il est déjà chevalier d'or, ce n'est que de l'entretien, et, surtout, il a un caractère très ouvert qui ne sera nullement gêné par la présence de Mû avec lui... »

Elle continua:

« Je veux rembourser ma dette à votre égard, Altesse, vous qui m'avez fait confiance, qui avez accepté que je devienne grand maître et qui avez plaidé ma cause alors qu'aucun ne voulait de moi parmi eux. De plus, vous avez accepté de mettre votre vie sous ma responsabilité lorsque vous étiez menacé, qui m'avez dévoilé votre visage sans craindre que je ne vous trahisse... »

Elle baissa la voix et acheva:

« Je veux tenter d'être digne de la confiance que vous avez mise en moi en vous aidant à entraîner ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde... »

Le doute n'était plus permis, et Helena avait trouvé le moyen de le lui dire sans se compromettre. Shion lui dit alors:

« Nous commencerons demain, je veux en parler d'abord avec lui, l'avertir, et je ne le verrai que tout à l'heure...venez demain matin à la maison où il habite, et je vous le confierai... »

Helena s'inclina en signe de compréhension, puis se disposa à sortir mais Shion lui dit encore:

« Je vous confie mon sang sans hésiter une seule seconde, et je sais que vous en êtes digne... »

Helena sortit mais, distraitement, marcha dans les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait pu sentir dans l'aura du Grand Pope une fêlure, une énorme tristesse, et avait compris ce qui était advenu de la mère du petit atlante. Shion était donc seul pour élever son enfant qui, par une curieuse ironie du destin, du fatum ou quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donnait, se trouvait être son successeur. Difficile situation...

_10 février 1973_

Mû, assis à l'ombre, lisait un manuscrit en sanscrit dont son maître lui avait confié la traduction lorsqu'il vit passer non loin de lui Shaka. Il le salua avant qu'il ne le fasse, puis Shaka remarqua le manuscrit qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et demanda:

« Lis-tu aussi le sanscrit ? Je croyais que tu étais tibétain... »

Mû rectifia:

« Je suis né au Tibet, effectivement, mais je suis un atlante et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je lise le sanscrit, c'est la langue sacrée de ma religion car je suis bouddhiste... »

Il s'interrompit et acheva d'une voix quelque peu gênée:

« Toi aussi, non ? Il paraît même que tu converses avec Bouddha... »

Shaka perçut la gêne de son interlocuteur et dit d'une voix calme:

« C'est le cas, en effet, depuis que je suis né, et tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, je suis un humain comme toi... »

Comme lui ? Pas tout à fait, pensa Mû. Shaka, malgré son âge, avait un détachement et une maturité que lui-même n'avait pas encore acquis. De plus, cela le perturbait de le savoir réincarnation de Bouddha sur terre, il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter en sa présence...

Mais la conversation fut interrompue par une voix moqueuse:

« Tiens, encore un autre morveux ! »

Mû tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il supposa être le chevalier d'or qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré, le Cancer. Plus âgé que lui, celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus en désordre et des yeux bleus qui fixaient les deux enfants avec moquerie, ironie et dédain. Celui-ci reprit en désignant Mû:

« Je suppose que tu dois être le Bélier, toi...encore que tu aies l'air quelque peu ridicule avec ta peau pâle...enfin, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! »

Et il partit d'un rire gras, cruel. Mû sentit monter en lui la colère, mais parvint à se contrôler. En effet, son maître lui avait toujours dit que la colère était mauvaise conseillère. Pourtant, il voulait donner une leçon à cet arrogant chevalier d'or qui se croyait tout permis et qui ignorait les mots politesse et respect !

Les paillettes d'or de son regard flamboyèrent un instant et Deathmask se retrouva promptement paralysé, maintenu par la force mentale de Mû. Il essaya de se libérer mais l'enfant, ayant à présent un excellent contrôle sur ses pouvoirs congénitaux, le tenait bien. Au bout de quelques minutes de vociférations aussi bien en grec qu'en italien, langue maternelle de Deathmask, il lui dit:

« Sache qu'on ne m'insulte pas sans en payer les conséquences, Cancer... »

Deathmask ne s'attendait à ce que l'un des petits morveux qu'il dédaignait puisse l'humilier à ce point-là. Aucun des autres n'avait ce genre de pouvoirs, en tout cas à ce qu'il en savait, et surtout pas à ce niveau. Il regarda l'enfant et dit en grognant:

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, espèce d'albinos !»

Son aura l'entoura, puis une tache sombre se mit à grandir derrière lui. C'était le Praesepe, sekishiki en chinois, formé par l'aura des âmes qui quittent les corps pour gagner le monde des morts. Le Cancer possédait le contrôle de cette force, et cela le rendait redoutable, pire encore vu qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule ni doute à s'en servir...

Mû sentit le danger, et dressa immédiatement un mur de protection devant lui. Mais la voix de Shaka résonna:

« Arrête, Deathmask, tu ne peux t'attaquer à un de tes futurs pairs... »

Le Cancer lança un regard haineux à Shaka et siffla avec grossièreté:

« Dès qu'il sera chevalier d'or, je t'assure bien que je me vengerai de ce fils de p ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons, il se retrouva à nouveau bloqué par la psychokinésie de Mû. Il réussit difficilement à regarder son agresseur et vit que les yeux de Mû étaient devenus pratiquement noirs. Fou de rage que cet énergumène, qui ne le connaissait même pas, ose insulter sa mère, Mû perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Un bélier d'or apparut derrière le jeune garçon qui était auréolé d'une puissante aura dorée. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser la _Stardust Revolution _sur le Cancer quand un cri résonna derrière lui:

« Arrête, Mû ! »

Reconnaissant le ton sans appel de son maître, Mû se calma instantanément et le Cancer s'effondra par terre. Shion demanda alors:

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Deathmask dit, reprenant son souffle

« Il se passe que votre élève est un fou furieux, voilà ! »

Mû rétorqua:

« Maître, je n'ai rien fait, il nous a insultés, Shaka et moi, et il m'a traité de fils de p ! »

Shion n'était pas étonné de cela connaissant Deathmask mais la réaction de Mû prouvait à quel point l'enfant était sensible sur le sujet de sa mère. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une poussée de haine pure envers le maléfique Cancer. Pour pousser Mû à bout, il fallait vraiment insister lourdement, et pire encore pour qu'il perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à ce point...

Shaka, qui n'avait encore rien dit, ajouta:

« Deathmask a insulté Mû en premier... »

Shion prit une longue inspiration pour regagner son calme et dit:

« Deathmask, tu n'avais pas à insulter Mû, et toi, Mû, tu n'avais pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs, je t'ai déjà mis en garde à ce sujet... »

Son regard pourpre tomba sur le Cancer et il dit d'un ton sévère:

« La prochaine fois, je serai beaucoup moins conciliant, vous ne devez pas vous battre entre vous, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Que cela ne se reproduise pas ! »

Les deux belligérants hochèrent la tête, et le Cancer se mit en devoir de regagner sa tanière morbide. Shion dit alors:

« Viens, Mû, je dois te parler... »

Shion se dirigea vers la maison, et l'enfant lui emboîta le pas, soudain très inquiet. Shion attendit d'être hors de portée des oreilles de Shaka, qui s'était mis en méditation, puis commença:

« Même si Deathmask t'avait insulté, tu n'avais pas à réagir si violemment...je t'ai déjà mis en garde à propos de tes pouvoirs, il me semble... »

Mû leva la tête vers son maître et lui dit:

« Maître, il est arrivé en nous insultant, sans même se présenter, et j'ai juste voulu lui donner une leçon en l'immobilisant, mais c'est maman qu'il a insultée ! »

Il était presque au bord des larmes, et l'émotion de son fils toucha Shion qui n'en montra rien. Il continua:

« Vous m'aviez dit de me faire une opinion par moi-même, je l'ai fait, maître: il est effectivement psy...psy...ce que vous aviez dit...il est fou ! »

Il baissa la voix et acheva:

« Je regrette d'avoir perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, mais je n'ai pas supporté ses insultes... »

Shion avait vraiment eu très peur dès qu'il avait senti l'aura maléfique de Deathmask et celle de Mû, peur que son fils aille visiter les Enfers avant l'âge, et avait couru le plus vite possible. Mû devait apprendre à se maîtriser à tout prix malgré ses blessures intérieures, c'était nécessaire...

Il marchèrent encore un moment en silence et il lui dit:

« Tu dois absolument garder le contrôle de tes émotions, c'est essentiel... »

Il le lui avait déjà dit, et, avec le caractère posé de Mû, c'était assez rare qu'il ait à le lui rappeler. Pourtant, il savait que l'absence de mère taraudait son fils, mais, en aucun cas, cela ne devait le détourner de sa mission. Il reprit:

« Demain, le grand maître Helena de la Couronne Boréale viendra te chercher comme d'habitude pour t'entraîner avec Aphrodite...je ne veux plus que tu te fasses remarquer, est-ce clair ? »

Son ton était sévère, mais il avait été étonné des progrès effectués par l'enfant. Bientôt, Mû serait prêt à assumer sa charge, même s'il devrait encore apprendre...

Il le confia au serviteur qui s'occupait de la maison et remonta dans son bureau en soupirant. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son fils, et Arzaniel lui manqua davantage. Qu'aurait-elle dit en voyant son fils, le regard haineux, perdre à ce point son sang-froid ?

Jamais il n'avait vu dans le regard de Mû cette haine froide, et il espérait ne plus jamais la voir de toute sa vie...

_27 mars 1973_

Mû, ravi, sauta de son lit et alla à la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se lever sur le Sanctuaire. Bientôt, Helena viendrait le chercher, mais il voulait profiter des premières minutes du jour de son septième anniversaire. Il sourit, de son sourire encore quelque peu édenté, et enfila sa tunique d'entraînement élimée. Il appréciait le grand maître du signe des Poissons qui le lui rendait bien, et Aphrodite, neuf ans depuis peu, était un agréable compagnon. Mû n'avait les a-priori de ses camarades, souvent enclins à se moquer du goût du chevalier d'or pour les roses, et le trouvait très sympathique…

Après son entraînement, il irait quelques heures à l'atelier pour travailler sur les deux armures restantes avec son maître, puis verrait probablement ses collègues, comme tous les jours. Désormais, Deathmask et lui s'évitaient, et c'était bien comme cela. Par contre, il appréciait la compagnie de Milo, Aiolia, Shaka, Saga, Aphrodite et Aioros, étant plus distant avec Shura et Camus. Ce dernier d'ailleurs était peu liant, la seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux glacials était Milo, personne ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pourtant, le futur Scorpion et le futur Verseau s'entendaient relativement bien...

Mû sortit de sa chambre, alla faire sa toilette et finit dans la pièce à vivre où l'attendait son serviteur personnel. En tant que futur chevalier d'or, il en avait un, qui se nommait Demetrios. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, trente-cinq à quarante ans, commis par Shion à réparer la maison dès que Mû était venu au monde et qui, à présent, servait l'héritier du titre. Il sourit en voyant arriver le petit garçon et s'inclina en disant:

« Votre petit déjeuner est prêt... »

Mû sourit et lui dit

« Merci beaucoup... »

Mais Mû n'avait pas fini son petit déjeuner quand Shion entra. L'enfant leva le nez de son verre de lait et le salua, puis Shion lui dit:

« Je suis venu te souhaiter ton anniversaire, Mû, avant que tu ne partes avec Helena... »

Sept ans déjà ! Voici sept ans que ce petit bout d'homme était venu au monde en coûtant la vie à sa mère. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle eût été fière en voyant ce qu'il était devenu.

Il lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans du tissu, que l'enfant prit et déballa avec fébrilité. Il trouva un moulin à prières précieux, qui avait appartenu à sa mère et que Shion avait gardé pendant toutes ces années. Il désigna le manche et dit:

« Regarde, il appartenait à ta mère, il y a son nom inscrit ici...tu es assez grand à présent pour l'avoir, et il te revient... »

L'enfant serra l'objet contre lui, et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui eût jamais fait...

Shion avait conservé soigneusement cet objet pendant des années, mais il sentait assez fort à présent pour le donner à son fils, espérant que cela l'aiderait à surmonter le manque de sa mère. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un certain détachement l'envahissait désormais, même envers des objets qui lui étaient précieux, il préférait se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait croire qu'il avait encore vieilli...

Cependant, il conservait toujours sur lui son alliance, incapable de s'en séparer, ainsi que celle d'Arzaniel. Ces objets le suivraient dans la tombe, il l'avait décidé...

Devant lui, Mû faisait tourner le moulin à prières en psalmodiant un _mantra_. Il sourit et dit:

« Je lui ai fait une prière pour la remercier... »

Il s'inclina impeccablement:

« Merci à vous, maître, de m'offrir ce cadeau... »

Shion, ému, se laissa tout de même aller à sourire devant la joie de son fils, mais sa contenance habituelle revint à la charge et il dit:

« Je viendrai te chercher cet après-midi, sois prêt à quatorze heures précises... »

Jongler avec son emploi du temps était devenu une habitude à présent, et il profitait des moments où il était censé être en méditation et donc où on ne pouvait pas le déranger pour entraîner Mû. En remontant vers son palais pour aller prendre sa charge et la première réunion de la journée, Shion songeait à l'épreuve d'armure de son fils. Il faudrait en effet bientôt l'organiser, dès que l'enfant serait prêt, ce qui ne tarderait plus à présent.

Il entra dans ses appartements par une porte dérobée, qui lui permettait de sortir sans être vu des serviteurs, et revêtit avec un soupir sa tenue rituelle. Avant de sortir, il passa dans son oratoire et déposa un bâton d'encens devant la statue de Bouddha, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Tous les ans, ce jour lui était difficile, et ce serait probablement pire aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne pourrait s'isoler dès que sa peine deviendrait trop forte. Il devrait appliquer les leçons qu'il enseignait à Mû, self-control en toutes circonstances, et attendre d'être seul dans ses appartements pour enfin se laisser aller...

Il alluma le bâton d'encens et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux:

« _Oh Arzaniel, pourquoi nous as-tu laissés seuls, Mû et moi ? Tu lui manques beaucoup, ainsi qu'à moi, et il te ressemble tellement... »_

Il était un homme avant d'être un chevalier, et sa souffrance lui transperçait vivement le cœur. Même sept ans après sa mort, Arzaniel continuait de vivre en lui, et elle y serait jusqu'au moment où ce serait enfin le moment de la retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte de yomi. Mais, pour l'instant, il devait penser à Mû, qui avait besoin de lui...

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, Helena observait ses deux élèves en plein exercice. Aphrodite était plus grand et plus âgé que Mû, mais le petit atlante tenait vaillamment contre lui. Shion avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail concernant l'entraînement physique, et Helena se contentait d'achever son oeuvre. L'enfant, s'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avait également hérité de son père des mimiques et des expressions qu'elle avait pu voir sur le visage de Shion en plein combat. Tel père, tel fils...

Elle lui avait interdit de se servir de ses aptitudes particulières, et l'enfant tenait parole, ne combattant qu'à mains nues. Il était obéissant, respectueux, et, par ce qu'elle connaissait du caractère de son père, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Shion ne devait pas être très facile à vivre, parfois...

Quand Shion vint chercher Mû en début d'après-midi, il le trouva devant sa petite statue de Bouddha, en train de prier devant un bâton d'encens. L'enfant se releva rapidement, mais son père eut l'intuition qu'il priait pour sa mère, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Il arrivait souvent à Mû de se sentir coupable de la mort d'Arzaniel, aussi priait-il pour elle et la suppliait-il de lui pardonner...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'atelier, deux heures plus tard, Shion laissa Mû rejoindre ses congénères et remonta rapidement vers le palais. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ses multiples charges le requérait...

Mû alla jusqu'à la salle qui était réservée aux futurs chevaliers d'or et aux chevaliers d'or en exercice. Tous n'étaient pas présents, il y avait seulement là Milo, Camus, Aiolia et Aldébaran. Camus ne daigna pas lever le nez de son livre, mais Aldébaran lui sourit et dit:

« Tu as l'air bien joyeux... »

Mû répondit:

« C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui... »

Ce fut un concert de 'joyeux anniversaire' et de tapes dans le dos de la part de Milo et d'Aiolia. Puis la discussion roula sur les épreuves d'initiation, principal sujet de préoccupation des enfants.

Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à obtenir une date de son maître respectif, et cela les inquiétait quelque peu. Personne non plus n'avait la moindre idée de la teneur de ses épreuves, ce qui augmentait le suspens...

Quand Dion de l'Octant fût venu chercher Milo et Aioros Aiolia pour cause d'entraînement, Aldébaran demanda à Mû:

« C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit ? Que tu sais réparer les armures et ressusciter les morts ? »

Mû répondit:

« Réparer les armures, oui, mais ressusciter les morts m'est impossible...une fois j'ai posé la question à mon maître et il m'a répondu que seul Dieu le pouvait. Je suis néanmoins capable, même si je ne l'ai jamais fait, de ressusciter une armure... »

Aldébaran était perplexe, et Mû continua:

« C'est difficile de ressusciter une armure, car il faut une grande quantité de sang pour lui insuffler de nouveau la vie et, si l'armure renaît, celui qui donne le sang meurt immanquablement... »

C'était presque mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Shion, et l'enfant en avait bien compris les implications.

L'entrée de Saga interrompit la discussion, et les deux garçons se levèrent pour le saluer comme il se devait. Tous deux l'appréciaient, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tout le Sanctuaire aimait ce garçon agréable avec tous et certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'il pourrait succéder au Grand Pope quand le temps en serait venu. Saga lui aussi appréciait la personnalité particulière et riche de Mû...

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avisa Aldébaran et dit:

« Ton maître te cherche, il faut que tu ailles le voir... »

Le jeune géant se leva et sortit rapidement, laissa Mû et Camus seuls avec Saga. Ils ne le restèrent pas longtemps car Shura et Aphrodite entrèrent, qui cherchaient Saga pour la réunion des grands maîtres.

Mû résolut de profiter de ce moment où il était seul avec Camus pour essayer de mieux lier connaissance avec lui. Le futur Verseau, lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas, passait sa vie à lire, et avait été immédiatement catalogué par Shura ou Deathmask comme intellectuel, injure dans la bouche de ces deux-là pour qui la force brute comptait plus que la cervelle.

Il s'approcha de lui et demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Les yeux bleus glacials de Camus se levèrent du livre, et il répondit:

« Michel Strogoff... »

Mû, entendant le nom, dut s'avouer son ignorance, il ne connaissait pas ce livre. Ses seules lectures étaient des textes tibétains, atlantes et sanscrits...

Il se sentit brusquement très stupide face à Camus, mais celui-ci, bizarrement, sembla s'en moquer comme d'une guigne. Bien qu'il aient le même âge, Camus faisait preuve d'une maîtrise de lui-même qu'enviait le petit atlante, un peu trop vif à son propre goût. Le futur Verseau était aussi froid que les glaces de son lieu d'entraînement, et rien que son regard glacial faisait frissonner. Pourtant, il sembla plus ou moins se dérider, comme touché par les efforts de l'enfant atlante pour lier connaissance, et demanda:

« Est-ce que tu lis, toi aussi ? »

Mû, ravi d'avoir obtenu une réaction, répondit:

« Oui, j'aime bien, c'est mon maître qui m'a appris à lire en tibétain, en atlante et en sanscrit, ainsi qu'en grec... »

Mû, s'il n'avait pas eu ce lourd destin de chevalier d'or sur les épaules, eût probablement été un intellectuel, comme sa mère, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, à son grand regret. Ravi de se découvrir un point commun avec son congénère, il lui parla des textes qu'il traduisait, des livres qu'il lisait jusqu'au moment où Demetrios vint le chercher pour le dîner…

_« Rendez-moi le silence  
__Et de l'amour et de l'oubli  
__Et que cesse la souffrance  
__Qui fait de moi qui je suis… »_

Julie Zenatti, Rendez-moi le silence

Quand Shion sortit de sa dernière réunion et put enfin se retrouver seul dans ses appartements, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et il resta assis dans l'obscurité, l'esprit aussi sombre que sa chambre, à méditer. Il avait perdu Arzaniel, son fils serait bientôt chevalier d'or...que lui resterait-il ? Les dieux s'amusaient-il donc avec son pauvre destin de mortel ? En ce jour maudit, il ressentait plus durement l'ironie de sa propre vie : il avait été bombardé Grand Pope sans y être préparé, avait rencontré l'amour alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et était devenu père sans l'avoir envisagé une seule seconde. A présent, son amour avait donné sa vie pour que celle de leur fils rayonne, et il ne pouvait même pas avouer à Mû qu'il était son père. Quelle frustration, alors que cet enfant était tout ce qui lui restait de la femme qu'il avait aimée !

Il tomba à genoux et hurla mentalement à l'attention des dieux qui semblaient prendre plaisir à le tourmenter:

_« ASSEZ ! Cela suffit, je n'en peux plus ! Vous m'avez tout pris, tout, cela ne vous suffit pas ? Dois-je vous offrir mon propre fils en sacrifice à présent que vous m'avez enlevé sa mère ? »_

Sa souffrance était si vive qu'il tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. La date de la mort d'Arzaniel était une journée toujours très difficile, mais, cette fois, il lui semblait que toute la douleur qu'il portait depuis des années le submergeait tout entier sans qu'il puisse rien y faire...

Tant qu'il était à Jamir, cela restait supportable, mais à présent se retrouver seul, dans cette chambre où il avait tant de doux souvenirs d'Arzaniel, avivait son absence. Il se leva, ôta sa tenue rituelle et sortit par le passage dérobé. Sa présence dehors n'étonnerait personne, les grands maîtres ayant pour habitude de faire des rondes et de vérifier que les gardes ne s'endormaient pas. Il ressentait l'envie de voir son fils endormi, comme il le faisait souvent à Jamir, c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchât de sombrer lorsqu'il souffrait trop...

Après quelques minutes de marche, il aperçut la maison où logeait son fils. Un garde était en faction devant, qui se redressa lorsqu'il le vit et le salua respectueusement. Il entra et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Mû, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la petite veilleuse que l'enfant avait amenée du Tibet brûlait à côté du lit, éclairant le petit garçon paisiblement endormi.

Shion sentit alors l'impitoyable étau qui lui enserrait le coeur se faire plus léger alors qu'il s'approchait du lit. Jusque-là, il s'était toujours contenté de regarder l'enfant sans s'en approcher trop mais, cette fois, il marcha silencieusement vers le lit et déposa un baiser léger sur le front de Mû qui sourit dans son sommeil.

_« Puisse Bouddha veiller toujours sur ton sommeil, mon fils…je t'aime… », _souffla-t-il, puis, après un moment de contemplation, se retira pour aller se reposer. La douleur qui tenait son cœur, si elle n'avait pas disparu, s'était quelque peu apaisée, et, avant de rentrer, il fit un détour vers l'esplanade de la statue. S'agenouillant, il pria :

_« O grande déesse, toi à qui j'ai consacré ma vie, est-ce toi qui m'impose un si lourd fardeau ? qui m'as pris l'objet de mon amour après avoir fait en sorte que naisse mon successeur, mon propre fils ? Es-tu si cruelle, ô Athéna ? Bientôt, mon fils te prêtera à son tour serment, étends ta protection sur lui pour que toujours il te serve avec fidélité comme je l'ai toujours fait… »_

Il ne doutait pas que la déesse entendrait sa prière…

Il se trouva pourtant violemment ému le lendemain matin lorsqu'il vint chercher Mû et que l'enfant, rayonnant, lui dit :

« Maître, j'ai rêvé de mon papa cette nuit, il m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! »

Le petit atlante était transfiguré par cette simple phrase, mais Shion se crut obligé de le calmer :

« Allons, Mû, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, tu ne dois pas te laisser gagner ainsi par l'émotion… »

Il avait fait une erreur et, le cœur douloureux de devoir ainsi faire souffrir son fils, il acheva :

« Parfois, les êtres que nous aimons, qui sont partis avant nous et que nous souhaitons très fort revoir reviennent dans nos rêves, mais ce n'est là que pure production de notre esprit… »

Les traits de l'enfant se fanèrent, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais il se retint de pleurer et dit bravement :

« Je suis sûr qu'il est venu me parler, moi, et je suis content qu'il l'ait fait… »

_« Mon fils, comme j'ai été cruel avec toi ! », _se dit Shion, _« J'ai malmené ton petit cœur d'enfant pour apaiser mes souffrances, je suis impardonnable… »_

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon et lui dit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que tes parents sont toujours près de toi, même si tu ne les vois plus, ils veillent sur toi en même temps que moi… »

L'enfant leva son regard violet apaisé sur son maître, et sourit d'un sourire tremblant…

_10 mai 1973_

Milo, couvert de sang et de poussière, courut ventre à terre vers la salle des chevaliers d'or dont il ouvrit la porte en hurlant :

« JE SUIS CHEVALIER D'OR ! »

Tout le monde savait bien sûr que ce jour avait été choisi pour être l'épreuve d'initiation du futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion, et ils attendaient avec quelque angoisse le résultat. Au vu de l'état de Milo, cela n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir, loin de là, mais seul le résultat comptait. Une large estafilade sanglante barrait son front de part en part, et ses vêtements aussi avaient souffert. Il paraissait épuisé mais ô combien satisfait...

Aiolia bondit vers lui et lui dit :

« Bien joué ! »

Le Lion d'or avait passé son épreuve la semaine précédente, et il dit d'un ton grandiloquent :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Milo, chevalier d'or du signe du Scorpion… »

Ces dernières semaines avaient vu se dérouler deux épreuves d'initiation : celle d'Aiolia et celle de Shaka, toutes deux réussies. Il restait encore celles de Mû, d'Aldébaran et de Camus, et les Douze seraient au complet.

Les trois derniers apprentis du lot congratulèrent leur ex-congénère chacun à leur façon, et Mû, sans rien dire, posa sa main sur le front de Milo en disant :

« Laisse-moi faire, tu iras mieux après… »

Sous le regard ébahi des autres, l'estafilade disparut alors que l'aura dorée du futur Bélier apparaissait autour de lui. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et dit :

« Voilà, au moins tu ne saignes plus, mais tu devrais aller te changer et soigner le reste, qui est moins grave… »

Mû, en plus de ses pouvoirs de guérison au toucher, pouvait distinguer dans l'énergie d'une personne la gravité de ses blessures ainsi que ses plaies internes, comme il l'eût fait pour une armure. Les témoins de la guérison de Milo ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Mû dit :

« Hé, je vous avais dit que j'avais ce genre de pouvoirs, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… »

Certains d'entre eux savaient que, par tradition, les chevaliers d'or du Bélier pouvaient tout guérir, mais n'imaginaient pas que ce fût à ce point-là. Mû était une énigme parmi eux, et ils ne pouvaient jauger son pouvoir mental qu'ils savaient néanmoins très puissant…

Quand Milo revint, un peu plus tard, propre et ses plaies pansées, il demanda à Mû et Aldébaran, qui jouaient aux échecs :

« Et vous, vous passez quand ? »

Tous deux haussèrent les épaules et répondirent :

« Aucune idée, c'est à nos maîtres de décider… »

Le Brésilien et l'Atlante s'appréciaient beaucoup, ce qui faisait ricaner Deathmask qui disait qu'entre bêtes à cornes ils ne pouvaient que bien s'entendre. Le futur Bélier et le futur Taureau n'avaient cure de l'humour douteux du Cancer, et entre eux était née une franche et calme amitié. Alors que Milo allait demander à Camus la même chose, le futur Taureau sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, et dit à son adversaire :

« Tu as perdu ta reine, Bélier… »

Mû alors déplaça son fou, et dit :

« Pas encore, Taureau… »

Et, en trois coups, il le battit à plate couture avec une combinaison que son maître lui avait apprise. Shion lui avait enseigné très tôt le jeu d'échecs, sachant que ce jeu favorise l'apprentissage de la logique et de la stratégie, et Mû était devenu très vite un excellent joueur, ce que favorisait son tempérament calme…

Derrière eux, Milo et Camus s'étaient mis aussi à jouer aussi aux échecs, alors qu'Aiolia, concentré, achevait de lire un livre de chimie. Saga et Aioros n'étaient pas présents, retenus par leurs devoirs, ni Shaka, occupé à méditer dans son Temple, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci faisait peu d'efforts pour se lier avec les autres, mais semblait bien s'entendre avec Mû, bouddhiste comme lui, et tous deux parlaient parfois des textes sacrés. Shura était plongé dans un traité d'armurerie ancienne, sa passion, et Aphrodite était parti travailler dans sa roseraie, sa fierté. Cette calme routine, cependant, ne faisait pas oublier aux nouveaux promus et à ceux qui le seraient bientôt la proximité de la réincarnation de leur déesse. C'était sur cette mission qu'ils devaient focaliser leur attention, et leurs maîtres avaient bien insisté sur le sujet. A part Deathmask, que les sermons ennuyaient et qui ne se privait pas de le dire, les autres avaient bien compris les enjeux de leur présente ou future mission, et ceux qui le pouvaient déjà s'y préparaient le mieux possible…

_12 mai 1973_

Il était encore tôt, et Shion, nu, était assis dans le grand bassin de marbre blanc de sa salle de bains personnelle qui eût pu aisément servir de piscine à plusieurs personnes. Les Grands Popes devaient être purs de corps lorsqu'ils allaient prier la déesse de bon matin, et il s'employait donc à cette condition tout en méditant. Son corps, à demi enfoui dans l'eau chaude, était immobile, sa tête baissée, et l'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais tous ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, son maître Ashen lui avait dit : «Lorsque tu médites, deviens une oreille géante qui écoute l'univers entier… », et c'est un exercice qu'il tentait de renouveler tous les matins que les dieux créaient. Les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, il était dans un état total de décontraction mesurée que ne dérangeait même pas le léger contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau pâle. Participer à l'entraînement de Mû avait redonné à son corps l'aspect musclé qu'il avait jadis mais, désormais, les fils blancs étaient plus nombreux dans sa chevelure vert foncé perpétuellement en désordre et les marques du temps se voyaient davantage sur son visage calme, comme si les souffrances subies s'étaient incrustées là pour qu'il ne les oublie jamais. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, se réaccoutumant à son environnement, puis, s'étant lavé, se leva vivement, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps musclé alors qu'il attrapait une serviette posée non loin de là. La lumière pâle de l'aube franchissait à présent les fenêtres de la salle de bains, et il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait faire la prière à l'heure. Enfilant sa tenue rituelle au-dessus de sa tenue ordinaire, tunique et pantalon court, il sortit de la salle de bains, salué par son serviteur. Pendant qu'il marchait vers l'esplanade supérieure du temple où se trouvait la grande statue, il prit note mentalement de dire à Mû le jour même que son épreuve d'initiation aurait lieu la semaine suivante, l'enfant était prêt et le temps commençait à manquer car les étoiles devenaient de plus en plus précises sur la date de la réincarnation de la déesse, fixée à présent dans les trois mois à venir…

Il s'agenouilla devant l'autel, leva les bras et pria en prononçant la formule consacrée :

_« O déesse Athéna, daigne poser ton regard sur les mortels que tu protèges et toujours nous accorder ta bienveillance et ta générosité… »_

Cette prière se transmettait depuis la nuit des temps, et ce serait à lui de la transmettre à son successeur lorsque le temps en serait venu. Regardant le soleil qui se levait sur les bâtiments immaculés du Sanctuaire, il prit la décision qu'il mûrissait depuis son retour : dès que la déesse serait réincarnée, il nommerait son successeur, le formerait puis, après avoir achevé la formation de Mû, se retirerait à la lamaserie atlante où il consacrerait le reste de sa vie à étudier les textes anciens de son peuple. Il se sentit plus léger d'avoir réussi à prendre cette décision qui le tarabustait depuis des mois, et, curieusement, n'eut presque aucun regret. Renoncer à la charge que pourtant il exerçait depuis plusieurs centaines d'années ne lui serait pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait prévu, même s'il perdrait tout à la fois, sa charge et son armure…

Cet après-midi-là, alors que le soleil dévorant de mai baissait déjà sur l'horizon, il repoussa le dossier qu'il étudiait, prit une feuille de vélin, un pinceau et de l'encre, et se mit à écrire à Dohko.

_« Mon cher ami, _

_Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit, mais je me suis trouvé débordé par mes multiples obligations. Comme tu le sais, je suis revenu au Sanctuaire avec Mû, et je dois concilier son entraînement avec ma charge de Grand Pope, ce qui se révèle assez difficile. Nous avons à présent neuf chevaliers d'or ayant réussi leur épreuve d'initiation, il ne reste plus que le Taureau, le Verseau ainsi que Mû, et l'ordre sera au complet. Plusieurs chevaliers d'argent et de bronze ont déjà été formés, d'autres sont en train, et j'espère que tout sera prêt pour la réincarnation de notre déesse, prévue dans les trois mois à venir. Les étoiles ont accepté enfin de s'éclaircir pour moi, même si j'aurais bien aimé qu'elles le fassent davantage, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus…_

_J'ai décidé qu'une fois que la déesse serait parmi nous, je laisserais ma charge de Grand Pope au plus méritants des jeunes chevaliers d'or. Le choix ne sera pas trop difficile, il n'y en a que deux qui sont en âge d'y prétendre, Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, qui va avoir quinze ans, et Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, qui en aura quatorze, et pour l'instant je réserve ma décision. Dès que mon successeur sera prêt à exercer seul, je me retirerai à Shambhala, à la lamaserie atlante, et j'y finirai mes jours parmi les livres, dans ce lieu où j'ai vécu certaines de mes plus belles minutes…_

_Du point de vue santé je vais bien, mais je ressens l'absence d'Arzaniel davantage de jour en jour. Au jour anniversaire de sa mort, je me suis senti tellement mal que je suis descendu voir Mû dormir, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aimais. Le lendemain, il était persuadé que son père censé être mort lui avait parlé dans son sommeil, et j'ai été parfaitement immonde avec lui pour rattraper ma propre erreur. Quel père suis-je pour faire ainsi souffrir mon enfant, la seule personne de mon sang qui me reste sur cette Terre ? Arzaniel m'aurait maudit d'avoir fait cela, je le sais bien, mais, au moins, Mû sait maintenant que son père l'aime de tout son cœur, et je pense que cela lui fait du bien. Arzaniel lui manque beaucoup, et je ne peux même pas combler ce manque, cela me fait mal de voir mon fils ainsi mais je ne peux strictement rien faire pour lui. Pourtant, il s'ouvre davantage aux autres et semble bien s'entendre avec ses pairs, à part avec Deathmask du Cancer. Celui-ci a pris un malin plaisir à le provoquer en l'insultant et, si je n'étais pas intervenu, cela aurait terminé en combat rangé. Mû a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il doit encore apprendre à se maîtriser mais il est prêt pour son épreuve…_

_Bientôt je ne serai plus le chevalier d'or du Bélier, mon ami, et cette idée, curieusement, ne me dérange pas autant que je l'aurais cru parce que je sais que je laisse cette armure qui fut la mienne pendant tant d'années en d'excellentes mains. Il ne me restera plus que mes souvenirs, de cette époque où toi et moi étions jeunes, puissants et où le monde était à nos pieds. Désormais notre temps est achevé, mais je sais que je quitterai cette terre en ayant au moins la satisfaction d'avoir accompli mon devoir…_

_Porte-toi bien, mon ami, que ta charge te soit légère et qu'Athéna te préserve toujours…_

_Shion »_

Il mit le point final à sa lettre, exutoire à ses sentiments les plus intimes, que Dohko seulement pouvait comprendre sans le juger, puis il la scella et la déposa sur un coin de son bureau.

Le soleil avait encore baissé pendant qu'il écrivait, et dardait déjà ses derniers rayons orangés dans une mare de sang qui colorait le ciel, funeste présage mais que Shion avait appris à ne pas craindre. Désormais, serein, il était prêt à céder tout ce qui lui avait été confié pendant des années…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	15. Chapitre 10 Le moment de vérité

_Ouf, voici le chapitre le plus long (hors annexe) de la fic, mais ô combien important. En effet, le temps est venu pour Mû d'assumer son destin… Merci à Yotma, qui m'a assistée (souvent par téléphone) dans son écriture (accouchement presque ,devrais-je dire, tant certaines scènes ont été difficiles à mettre en place) et qui m'a même donné quelques idées, sans compter la relecture, à Alaiya, qui ne manque jamais de reviewer chaque chapitre de façon précise et constructive (tu vois, la review de 5 pages, c'était pas une blague) , à Megumichan, encore, pour le magnifique travail qu'elle fait sur son site et en faveur des auteurs de fics… Fini le bla bla, bonne lecture ! _

_Chapitre 10 : Le moment de vérité _

_« On peut croire que tout est écrit  
__Penser prévoir ce que sera demain  
__Mais qui peut vraiment savoir  
__Quel en sera le chemin  
__On peut vivre  
__Sans doute au présent  
__Mais un instant  
__Une seconde un geste  
__Change d'un coup le cours du temps  
__Pour un nouveau destin »_

_D. Levi, 'Je n'avais jamais prié', Les Dix Commandements_

_22 mai 1973_

Mû était assis sur un muret aux pierres blanches délavées par le soleil, seul. A cette heure, tout le Sanctuaire faisait la sieste, mais l'enfant, étreint par la nervosité, ne parvenait pas à dormir. En effet, demain serait le jour de son épreuve d'initiation, et, comme tout humain normalement constitué, il avait peur de ne pas la réussir. Les autres lui avaient raconté que pour obtenir leurs armures ils avaient subi des épreuves physiques et morales difficiles, et cela l'effrayait, presque davantage car son imagination s'emballait…

Son maître avait été strictement muet quant à la teneur de ses épreuves, et cela contribuait à rendre le petit atlante encore plus nerveux.

Il entendit alors Démétrios, son serviteur, l'appeler :

« Maître ! Maître Mû ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Se faire appeler 'maître' l'avait un peu gêné au début, mais il s'y était fait, avec le temps. Soupirant, il dit :

« Je suis ici, Démétrios… »

Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être dérangé, mais il savait qu'être futur chevalier d'or impliquait certains devoirs, y compris celui-ci. Demetrios était chargé de veiller sur lui, et, donc, devait par là même toujours savoir où il se trouvait. L'homme s'inclina devant lui et dit :

« Le grand maître du signe du Bélier vous cherche… »

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui montrer son agacement et sa tension, il sourit légèrement et dit :

« Merci, Démétrios, je vais aller le voir… »

Le serviteur inclina la tête pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris, et Mû, insensible au soleil lourd à cause de sa peau d'atlante qui supportait la brûlure de l'orichalque, prit la direction de la salle des grands maître où il pensait trouver Shion. Lorsqu'il y rentra, il le trouva en pleine discussion avec Androgeio, et tous deux se turent lorsqu'il arriva. Androgeio sourit à l'enfant, puis se retira, laissant Shion seul avec son fils.

Si tout se passait bien, c'était le dernier jour où Shion serait grand maître et chevalier d'or, et où Mû serait son élève. Il venait de régler avec Androgeio les derniers détails de l'épreuve, et il voulait achever de transmettre son enseignement, car de celui-ci dépendrait la réussite de Mû à son initiation…

Il marchèrent un moment et Shion finit par lui dire :

« N'oublie jamais ceci : tu es le seul réparateur d'armures sur cette terre, n'en tire aucune vanité car celle-ci te mènerait à ta perte… »

Mû absorbait chaque parole que lui dit son maître, et Shion continua :

« Je t'ai déjà parlé des capacités particulières de l'armure de bronze du Phénix, je crois ? C'est la seule qui n'aura jamais besoin de tes soins, si on en croit la légende, mais, jusque-là, nul ne l'a jamais portée, et il se peut fort que celui que le fasse ne soit pas encore né… »

Il s'assit sur une pierre et, d'un geste, invita Mû à s'asseoir auprès de lui, puis il continua :

« Je n'ai presque plus rien à t'apprendre, tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il te faut savoir pour passer ton épreuve, mais il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu ne découvriras que par toi-même, lorsque tu grandiras et que tes pouvoirs se développeront… »

Il s'interrompit, fixa son regard pourpre dans le regard violet pailleté d'or de son fils et dit gravement :

« Tu sais que j'ai eu deux cent quarante huit ans le mois dernier, la déesse Athéna peut décider de me rappeler à elle à tout moment, je t'en ai déjà parlé et tu dois t'y préparer. Je t'ai aussi parlé de mon ami Dohko de la Balance, va le voir si tu en ressens le besoin, il t'aidera comme il l'a toujours fait pour moi… »

Il avait toujours présenté Dohko comme le recours en cas de malheur, et il savait que son ami prendrait soin de son fils aussi bien qu'il l'eût fait lui-même. Mû leva son regard violet sur son père et lui dit :

« Mais, maître, vous n'allez pas mourir ? »

Shion posa sa main sur l'épaule de cet enfant qui lui était si cher et lui dit :

« C'est le lot de tous, Mû, y compris le mien. J'ai déjà vécu bien plus longtemps qu'un homme normal… »

Il sourit à Mû et lui dit :

« Tu ne dois jamais avoir peur de la mort, entends-tu ? C'est quelque chose qui est dans le grand ordre de la vie, et que tu ne devras jamais craindre… »

Il voulait tenir sa promesse, faire de son enfant un homme fort, équilibré, et cela commençait par ne pas craindre la mort. En tant que chevalier d'or, il ne devrait jamais hésiter à mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver la déesse et la terre…

Désireux de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion, il reprit :

« Il t'appartiendra, en tant que membre de l'élite de l'ordre, de toujours donner l'exemple aux autres, sans craindre de t'exposer en première ligne. Cette force que le destin t'a donné devra toujours servir à défendre les faibles et ta déesse… »

Il se tut un instant, puis continua :

« Transmets à ton tour, quand le temps en sera venu, le savoir que je t'ai transmis. Les étoiles te signaleront la naissance de ton apprenti, regarde-les régulièrement…sois toujours fier d'être atlante, du sang immémorial qui coule dans tes veines… »

Il réfléchit un instant :

« Si tu réussis ton épreuve, tu auras le titre de chevalier d'or mais tu devras encore apprendre les différentes tâches que tu exerceras. Tu assisteras, avec les autres, aux réunions des grands maîtres et, peu à peu, tu appréhenderas mieux l'ampleur de ton rôle. Si je cesserai officiellement d'être ton maître, je serai cependant toujours là pour t'aider… »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de l'enfant, et il dit :

« Vous resterez toujours mon maître, vous à qui je dois tout, qui m'avez tout appris, que je considère comme mon père de cœur… »

A ces mots, Shion se sentit envahi par l'émotion mais resta impassible. Il se tut un moment et dit :

« Ton propre père n'aurait pas pu être aussi fier de toi que je le suis à cette instant, Mû… »

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire, la gorge serrée. L'enfant imputa cette émotion à la proximité de son épreuve, et tenta de ne pas lui montrer celle qui l'étreignait lui aussi. Shion, se reprenant, lui dit alors :

« Un peu de méditation ne te fera pas de mal, puis tu iras te coucher tôt, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour ton épreuve…je viendrai te chercher demain matin à l'aube, sois prêt… »

Mû s'inclina et prit congé pendant que Shion remontait vers le palais. Ce que lui avait dit son fils l'avait remué jusqu'au fond de l'âme, et il se sentait terriblement ému. Il savait que Mû éprouvait du respect et une certaine forme de tendresse pour lui, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il le considérait comme son père…qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su que c'était vrai ?

Shion se morigéna et reprit son calme coutumier. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre d'émotions alors que, demain, Mû passerait son épreuve et intégrerait enfin l'élite de l'ordre. La nostalgie qu'il avait ressentie en arrivant au Sanctuaire n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il était à présent prêt à transmettre sa charge de chevalier d'or, et en accord avec lui-même. Rien n'était éternel en ce monde, il avait eu sa part, à son fils à présent de combattre au nom de la déesse Athéna…

Mû se dirigea vers le Temple de la Vierge, où il savait pouvoir trouver Shaka. L'esprit en bataille et troublé, il avait bien besoin de ce calme inaltérable que celui-ci affichait en toutes circonstances. Il trouva le frais émoulu chevalier d'or de la Vierge fort occupé à méditer, comme à son habitude, enveloppé dans un tissu blanc, mais, s'il ne bougea pas un cil, il demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Mû ? »

Le futur Bélier s'assit près de lui et répondit :

« Rien, Shaka…un peu de paix, simplement… »

Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge ressentit la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de son futur collègue, ainsi que sa peur et son trouble. Bien qu'il n'eût que six ans et demie, il possédait un discernement bien plus aiguisé que celui de ses congénères. Cependant, il ne dit rien, laissant juste Mû méditer près de lui, puiser à sa paix…

L'enfant atlante laissait progressivement son esprit revenir à son calme et à sa discipline habituels, maîtrisant sa respiration selon les préceptes du hatā yoga (inspiration, rétention, expiration) et vidant son esprit. Il pratiquait cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ainsi que les positions de régénération tibétaines, et il parvint à retrouver le calme en quelques heures…

Shaka, près de lui, toujours méditant, le laissait faire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'aider dans son cheminement, c'était à Mû lui-même de trouver la réponse à ses propres questions…

_23 mai 1973_

Shion ferma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, et passa dans sa chambre à la lueur d'une chandelle. Cela lui arrivait souvent de travailler si tard mais, cette nuit, le sommeil le fuyait. Il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder pour le reposer, car demain il devrait faire appel à toute sa force pour faire passer l'épreuve à Mû…

Il était un peu plus âgé que lui lorsque son maître Ashen lui avait fait passer sa propre épreuve d'initiation, voici de très nombreuses années. A dix ans, il s'était retrouvé seul face à ses obligations car Ashen avait choisi de se retirer pour le laisser apprendre de son propre chef ses différents rôles, mais absolument rien pendant les huit années qu'il avait passées au Sanctuaire avant la guerre sainte ne l'avait préparé à devenir un Grand Pope. Cette constatation l'avait conduit à décider de former lui-même celui qui lui succèderait dans cet office afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas, comme lui, désarmé face à sa nouvelle tâche.

Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla pensivement les étoiles qui brillaient, proches et lointaines à la fois, dans le ciel pur. A force de les observer, elles lui étaient devenues familières, un livre presque ouvert sur l'avenir, et il avait appris à apprécier leur calme scintillement dont il pouvait percevoir les moindres changements. La constellation du Bélier brillait de tous ses feux, et il y vit un bon présage…

A la fin de la semaine, après l'épreuve de Camus, les Douze seraient à nouveau au complet, un nouveau cycle recommencerait, menant inévitablement vers une nouvelle guerre sainte. Si la déesse se réincarnait, c'est que celle-ci se rapprochait inévitablement car le sceau par elle apposé voici plus de deux siècles se casserait bientôt, obligeant ainsi les chevaliers d'Athéna à combattre pour sauver la Terre de la destruction, une fois de plus. L'histoire était une série de cycles, il ne l'ignorait pas, mais il était pour l'instant le premier grand Pope à connaître deux réincarnations d'Athéna…

Son regard erra sur les petits points lumineux qui trouaient le manteau de Nyx, en cherchant par réflexe leurs modifications les plus infimes. D'après son souvenir, cela lui avait été assez difficile d'en apprendre les arcanes, il n'était à l'époque d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans inexpérimenté, sortant d'un combat à l'échelle divine, endeuillé par la mort de la plupart de ses camarades, et complètement dépassé par la tâche qu'il lui faudrait accomplir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix, s'aidant des constatations des autres Grands Popes il avait réussi à apprendre seul, en autodidacte, en laissant derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait été jusque-là…

Son regard pourpre tomba alors sur un portrait crayonné de Mû dessiné par Egesh, qui possédait ce talent et avait mis dans ce portrait toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Dans ce sourire d'enfant reposaient tous les espoirs non seulement du Sanctuaire, mais aussi de ses pairs et de lui-même…

Enfin serein, il parvint à s'endormir…

Une heure avant l'aube, Demetrios frappa doucement à la porte de son jeune maître :

« Maître Mû, il faut vous lever… »

Le serviteur stylé avait déjà préparé son petit déjeuner, et un bol de lait fumant l'attendait sur la table en bois d'olivier. L'enfant s'éveilla, et, le regard encore dans le vague, marmonna en atlante :

« J'arrive, j'arrive… »

Il avait eu de la peine à trouver le sommeil, et avait donc par là même assez peu dormi. Le naturel était revenu au galop, et, sans réfléchir, il avait répondu dans la première langue qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Mesurant son erreur, il sauta de son lit, fit une rapide toilette et, frissonnant, enfila une tunique d'entraînement usée avant de dire, en grec cette fois :

« J'arrive ! »

Il rassembla ses longs cheveux, les lia d'un geste preste avec son vieux lien en cuir de yak et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas qu'il essaya de rendre décidé. L'estomac serré, il avala néanmoins son petit déjeuner à bouchées lentes, espérant ne pas se mettre à vomir. Le moment le plus important de sa jeune vie était venu, et il voulait faire bonne figure. Si les autres avaient réussi, pourquoi pas lui ?

Pourtant, il avait parfaitement conscience de la difficulté de la chose, et de ses propres limites. Shion ne lui avait absolument pas caché les risques, ni qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie, mais Mû croyait en sa bonne étoile, en la protection de sa constellation. Quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, sa nourrice, Dorjee, lui avait raconté qu'en chaque constellation il y avait les âmes des lamas décédés, qui priaient là-haut, et, à la veille de passer son épreuve, il se disait que s'ils priaient un peu pour lui cela ne pourrait que lui être utile…

Son petit déjeuner fini, il resta calmement assis devant la fenêtre, regardant le sommet des montagnes qui déjà s'éclairait, et Demetrios se garda bien de le déranger. Même s'il n'était qu'un serviteur, il avait compris que ce jour était important, crucial même pour son jeune maître…

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Shion vint le chercher. Tentant de se composer un visage neutre, l'enfant le suivit jusqu'à l'atelier éclairé par des torches. Là les attendait Androgeio, ex-grand maître du signe du Taureau, les bras croisés sur son impressionnante poitrine. Sa présence étonna le petit garçon qui n'en fit pas état, écoutant son maître dire :

« Première épreuve : tu dois ressusciter cette armure… »

Il lui indiqua une pandora box, posée dans un coin, et, se retirant dans un coin d'ombre, se tut. Un terrible sentiment de solitude étreignit alors le petit garçon, qui prit une longue inspiration et tenta de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait pour réparer l'armure. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour la sortir de la boîte ainsi que pour la poser sur l'établi circulaire, et s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de celle du Dragon. Son maître lui en avait parlé une fois, lui disant que normalement elle se trouvait sous la cascade de Rozan et qu'elle possédait le bouclier et le poing les plus solides du monde. Qui eût pu le croire en la voyant dans un état pareil ? Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce qui fût intacte, et nulle pulsation de vie ne s'exhalait d'elle, elle était effectivement morte dans des conditions qu'il ignorait…

Soigneusement, il l'examina, voyant quelles étaient les pièces à reconstituer entièrement et celles à seulement modifier, en gardant l'esprit absolument lucide et concentré sur sa tâche. Il avait affiné sa perception ces derniers mois, et, à présent, il pouvait ressentir les blessures de l'armure sans presque avoir à la toucher, en se servant seulement de ses pouvoirs…

Après réflexion, la présence de l'impressionnant grand maître lui avait paru logique lorsqu'il s'était rappelé les paroles de Shion : une armure morte a besoin du sang d'un chevalier pour renaître, et qui mieux qu'Androgeio supporterait ce traumatisme sans en périr ? Il fallait en effet qu'il versât plus de la moitié du sang que son corps contenait, et ce serait à lui, Mû, de guérir ses blessures à temps pour qu'il ne périsse pas…

Son examen de l'armure fini, il dit au géant :

« Vous pouvez commencer… »

Androgeio abaissa son regard sur l'enfant au regard calme et mature qui lui donnait cet ordre, et sut instantanément qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs. Il avait en effet la capacité de pouvoir immédiatement saisir les non-dits et juger rapidement les gens, capacité qu'il avait plus ou moins transmise à son ancien élève Aldébaran. Il se positionna devant l'établi et, d'un large geste, se trancha les vaisseaux sanguins des deux poignets. Le sang gicla sur l'armure et se mit à couler au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Mû, concentré, en avait oublié la présence de Shion, mais celui-ci n'en manquait pas une miette. Ses yeux pourpres fixaient son fils, enregistrant chaque geste qu'il faisait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait intervenir, c'était à Mû de gérer tout cela seul. Il n'interviendrait que si la vie d'Androgeio était menacée, et cela signifierait alors que Mû n'était pas prêt à assumer sa charge…

L'enfant, comptant sur son instinct, surveilla attentivement la quantité de sang versée et, lorsque Androgeio commença à donner des signes de cyanose, il posa sa petite main sur ses poignets qui guérirent instantanément avant de le guider vers un fauteuil qui avait été installé là pour lui. Le grand maître, presque évanoui, s'y écroula et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.

Mû alors se retourna, et disposa les pots qui contenaient sa matière première à portée de sa main avant d'ouvrir l'écrin de velours qui contenait les outils célestes. D'une main souple, il répandit l'orichalque sur toute la surface de l'armure quasiment désintégrée, puis frappa avec son marteau et son burin en un endroit bien précis pour allumer de nouveau l'étincelle de vie, comme le lui avait expliqué Shion. Ne sentant rien, il se mit à prier mentalement :_ « Vis, mais vis donc ! ». _

Il pouvait se rendre compte que théorie et pratique étaient bien loin l'une de l'autre, mais s'efforçait de faire chaque mouvement avec la sûreté de soi d'un réparateur chevronné et de ne pas montrer son angoisse. Il tenta de se souvenir de chaque détail mentionné par Shion concernant la résurrection d'une armure, et sut enfin ses efforts récompensés lorsqu'il sentit une faible pulsation de vie en provenir. Le sang commença à être absorbé par le métal vivant, comme une transfusion salvatrice, et l'orichalque se mit à agir, refermant les micro-fissures. Mû eut le bon sens de ne pas se réjouir trop tôt, et, saisissant de nouveau les outils étincelants, commença à reconstituer pièce après pièce l'armure maltraitée avant de répandre sur elle la poudre de gammanium. Les pulsations de vie provenant de l'armure devinrent plus fortes, il pouvait presque les ressentir au fond de lui-même, dans cette relation particulière qui unit le réparateur à la chose qu'il rend à la vie.

Il perdit toute notion du temps, comme enfermé dans une bulle, et en oublia même la présence de Shion, toujours debout dans l'ombre. Seul comptait cet être qu'il avait ramené à la vie, et il reconstitua minutieusement les pièces abîmées, en créant d'autres pour remplacer celles qui manquaient à l'appel. Pour la première fois, son propre génie créatif pouvait s'exprimer en toute liberté, et Shion, avec un certain étonnement, découvrit ce qu'il était vraiment capable de faire. Mû avait hérité de la créativité de sa mère, mais elle s'exprimait chez lui d'une façon différente, moins intellectuelle et beaucoup plus pratique. Son aura, qui l'entourait depuis le début de l'opération, faisait briller les paillettes d'or de son regard, le rendant encore plus irréaliste et rappelant les origines divines du peuple atlante…

Shion était concentré sur chaque geste exécuté, chaque produit utilisé, en quelle quantité, et devait bien s'avouer que Mû accomplissait là un sans faute. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais ressuscité d'armure, il avait compris qu'il fallait se servir de sa sensibilité particulière, en quelque sorte lire l'aura de l'armure pour diagnostiquer ses problèmes et pouvoir ainsi y remédier. Il y avait là une marge supplémentaire de difficulté par rapport à la simple réparation, et Mû ne s'y était absolument pas trompé. Englouti dans l'ombre, Shion s'autorisa un léger sourire, mais il savait très bien que le plus difficile de l'épreuve était à venir…

Tout le sang avait été absorbé par l'armure à présent, et sa surface luisait de vie. Mû, alors, ouvrit le récipient de poussière d'étoiles et, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, répandit le nuage miroitant sur toute la surface de l'armure revenue parmi les vivantes. Une légère sueur perlait à son front pâle, témoin de l'effort demandé par cette résurrection…

Il était presque midi lorsqu'il releva la tête et dit en atlante :

« J'ai fini, elle doit achever sa régénération pendant quatre jours encore et elle sera de nouveau utilisable, au maximum de ses capacités de protection… »

Dans ce corps d'enfant semblait s'être incarné tout le savoir-faire des atlantes, et Mû semblait avoir grandi et mûri davantage pendant ces quelques heures. Mais il restait la seconde épreuve, qui ferait appel moins à son savoir qu'à son moi profond ainsi qu'à son sens du combat. Repoussant toutes les pensées parasites qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de l'armure brillante avant d'abaisser le regard sur son fils :

« Viens, c'est le moment de la seconde épreuve… »

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, et les téléporta tous deux dans un endroit inconnu mais que Mû identifia immédiatement comme se trouvant en altitude. Une haute paroi rocheuse se trouvait là, en partie masquée par des nappes de brouillard. Il ressentit une oppression qui par chance ne dura pas, et Shion lui dit en lui désignant une entrée creusée dans la roche :

« Entre ici… »

Cette grotte servait aux épreuves des chevaliers d'or du Bélier depuis la nuit des temps, et elle sondait profondément leurs capacités et leur conviction. Un esprit faible n'y pouvait survivre…

Shion s'assit dos à la roche, et se mit en méditation, faisant ce qu'il avait à faire, comme son maître l'avait fait pour lui…

Mû marcha un moment dans l'obscurité, se servant de ses capacités spéciales puis, devant lui, il entendit un bruit. Il ferma les yeux, et les ouvrit de nouveau tout de suite, paniqué : ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Il se concentra davantage, et dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait plus de pouvoirs congénitaux. Il se retourna, et s'aperçut que, derrière lui, la sortie avait disparu, il se trouvait totalement dans l'ombre…

Une voix grave vint alors du fond de la grotte, devant lui :

« Hé bien, encore un candidat…ça tombe bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul… »

Une torche s'alluma alors, et il vit s'avancer un homme deux fois plus haut que lui, à l'armure sombre et aux ailes de chauve-souris déployées dans le dos, qui exhalait une aura énorme. Il ricana à nouveau :

« Un enfant, encore…il faut croire qu'il n'ont plus d'hommes dignes de ce nom, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, à envoyer combattre… »

Mû sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il parvint à se maîtriser, même s'il se sentait effroyablement paniqué : comment combattre sans ses pouvoirs, comment se défendre sans son _Crystal Wall_ ?

Il avait toujours utilisé ses capacités mentales pour augmenter la portée de ses attaques ainsi que leur force, préférant la solution de facilité plutôt que de faire l'effort de puiser dans son cosmos, et cela allait immanquablement se retourner contre lui. Depuis que la véritable puissance de son cosmos s'était révélé, il avait toujours eu peur de ne pas le contrôler assez et donc évitait quand il le pouvait de s'en servir, appréhendant l'aspect destructeur contre lequel son maître l'avait mis en garde à maintes reprises. De plus, il avait toujours craint inconsciemment de perdre ses pouvoirs congénitaux au moment où il en aurait besoin, son pire cauchemar se réalisait…

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, tenta de se calmer pour pouvoir faire le point de façon lucide. D'un côté, un adversaire, de l'autre, la honte de l'échec, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de choix, il devait réussir…

Il respira profondément, et le calme revint dans son corps et son esprit. C'était l'épreuve imposée pour obtenir son armure, il devait s'en sortir et donc prendre les bonnes décisions. Combattre sans ses pouvoirs était un risque, mais ce n'était pas impossible de le faire, il fallait puiser au fond de lui-même, au cœur de son cosmos et contenir l'univers en soi, comme le lui avait expliqué son maître lorsqu'il lui avait appris les deux attaques des chevaliers d'or du Bélier. Il comprit alors que c'était sa propre peur qu'il affrontait là…

Il vit distinctement une attaque à la vitesse de la lumière venir sur lui, et l'évita, mais il n'eut pas cette chance pour la suivante qui le toucha partiellement. Le côté droit sanglant, il le sentit s'engourdir mais continua à fixer son adversaire d'un air de défi. Celui-ci lui dit alors d'un air méprisant :

« Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir, et reviens lorsque tu auras pris quelques centimètres, petit ! »

La leçon avec Deathmask avait porté, et Mû resta impassible sous l'insulte. Son aura l'entoura et des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître autour de lui alors qu'il disait :

« Je suis peut-être petit, mais assez grand pour te vaincre !»

Il fit un mouvement avec ses deux bras, et une galaxie entière se forma entre ses deux petites mains. Oubliant la douleur que lui occasionnait ce simple mouvement, il sourit et dit :

« En voici la preuve…_STARDUST REVOLUTION ! »_

Il se pencha vers l'avant, et une myriade de météorites brillantes fondirent sur son adversaire, se reflétant dans le regard violet de l'enfant. Jamais il n'avait réussi à mettre tant de force dans cette attaque auparavant, et sentit brièvement la fierté l'envahir mais, lorsque la lumière et la poussière d'étoiles se dissipèrent, il s'aperçut avec effroi que l'homme en noir lui faisait toujours face, n'ayant apparemment pas souffert le moins du monde de son attaque surpuissante. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos…

Quelle erreur n'avait-il pas faite ! Compter en permanence sur ses pouvoirs mentaux l'avait affaibli, sans aucun doute, et c'est justement là que le bât blessait. Refusant de laisser la panique l'envahir, il fixa son regard violet sur son adversaire, voulant bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il devait bien exister une faille dans son attaque, et il la trouverait, même privé de pouvoirs. Dans ses veines coulait le sang immémorial des atlantes, et il ne ferait pas honte à ses parents ni à ses ancêtres, ça jamais !

A de nombreuses reprises, Shion lui avait expliqué que, lorsqu'il combattait un ennemi, il devait en trouver le point faible. Mais comment faire alors que cet ennemi représente votre pire crainte ? Aucun couard n'était autorisé à porter l'armure d'or du Bélier, honneur depuis des siècles transmis parmi les atlantes, et il ne serait pas le premier !

Alors Mû comprit ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ferma les yeux, et son aura dorée apparut autour de lui avant de grandir graduellement à chaque seconde. Il cassait chacune de ses barrières, laissant sa véritable force venir à la surface, circuler en lui comme la sève en un arbre vert. La sérénité avait envahi son cœur, et sa respiration était égale. Nulle souffrance, mais une douce chaleur qui enveloppait son corps enfantin sans le brûler. Il possédait cette force depuis sa naissance, mais découvrait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir peur. Ses pouvoirs congénitaux, qu'il avait mis sur un piédestal, n'étaient en fait qu'un 'plus', sa véritable puissance résidait dans le cosmos énorme qu'il possédait en lui et qui, paralysé par sa peur, n'avait jamais pu vraiment se révéler.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et la lumière dorée enflamma les paillettes d'or de son regard alors qu'il disait :

« Jamais plus je ne te laisserai avoir le dessus sur moi ! _STARLIGHT EXTINCTION! »_

Une lumière aveuglante éclaira les parois de la grotte, obligeant l'enfant à fermer les yeux, mais il resta debout, solidement planté sur ses petites jambes. La douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentie sembla se concentrer autour de lui et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était vêtu, non plus de sa vieille tunique…mais de l'armure d'or du Bélier. Le vêtement d'or brillait doucement sur lui, reflétant la lumière de la torche qui brûlait toujours, et son aura qui l'entourait ajoutait au surréalisme de la scène…

Mû sentit alors sur ses épaules un poids nouveau, et dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Il redressa les épaules, et le poids s'effaça, comme si l'armure voulait lui signifier son acceptation de sa personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa petite main, d'un geste habituel, sur sa surface vibrante de puissance, et il sourit, sentant sous ses doigts le métal intact et plein de santé…

Il se sentit empli d'une force énorme, incommensurable, et l'armure semblait vibrer à l'unisson de cette puissance, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Soudainement, il sentit ses pouvoirs congénitaux se libérer, et jura silencieusement de les utiliser au mieux, sans en tirer fierté ni vanité…

Des sentiments mitigés emplissaient son cœur : la fierté, l'émotion, mais aussi la peur, l'appréhension. Si l'armure l'avait accepté, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore pour autant un chevalier d'or, et que le cheminement serait encore long pour y arriver. Le cœur gonflé de joie, il remercia les dieux de lui avoir accordé leur protection, pria la déesse Athéna de bien vouloir l'accepter parmi ses défenseurs et marmonna un _mantra_…

Il se retourna alors, et vit que le rai de lumière venant de la porte de la grotte avait réapparu, signe qu'il avait réussi son épreuve et qu'il pouvait sortir…

Shion, de son côté, s'était relevé, les yeux humides. La boucle était bouclée à présent, et il se sentait très fier de son fils qui avait plié mais pas failli. Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier en pensée la déesse qui avait sans nul doute protégé son tout nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier, et récita à voix basse un _mantra_. Son cœur se sentait prêt à déborder, mais il gardait son calme habituel, pas question de se laisser aller, même en une occasion aussi solennelle. Un autre cycle de sa vie était à présent écoulé, il n'était maintenant plus que le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire avant de n'être plus qu'un simple particulier lorsqu'il aurait transmis sa charge. Comme disaient les anciens, _Sic transit gloria mundi_, ainsi passe la gloire du monde…

Pourtant, malgré tout son contrôle, ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, des larmes de fierté, de soulagement, de joie mais aussi plus ou moins de tristesse. Il lui était difficile de discerner où terminait les unes et où commençaient les autres, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, la pression était trop forte…

Alors apparut sur le pas de l'entrée de la grotte Mû, toujours revêtu de l'armure du Bélier qui reflétait les rayons du soleil de printemps au point même que Shion en fut ébloui. Le vent se leva alors, et chassa les lambeaux de brume, dévoilant un lieu que l'enfant connaissait bien : la maison de Jamir. Un sourire fendit alors son visage, mais il ne fit rien, bien qu'il eût grande envie d'aller rendre visite à Egesh pour lui annoncer sa réussite. On eût dit qu'il avait soudainement grandi en sagesse…

Longuement, le père et le fils s'observèrent, chacun s'absorbant dans le regard de l'autre. Les yeux violets de l'enfant débordaient de gratitude, et ceux de Shion de fierté. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ces mots qui auraient gâché ce moment si précieux, si spécial entre père et fils. Mû s'aperçut alors que son maître pleurait, et sentit ses propres larmes lui venir aux yeux

Mais il en avait oublié qu'il était avant tout humain, qu'il avait perdu – et perdait encore – du sang et que, surtout, il avait fourni énormément d'efforts dans ses deux épreuves. Bientôt, il sentit ses jambes vaciller et s'écroula aux pieds de Shion qui n'eut que le temps de le retenir pour l'empêcher de se fracasser le crâne sur les rochers. L'armure quitta alors son nouveau porteur et se reforma non loin de là, comme si elle voulait aussi veiller sur lui…

Shion s'agenouilla, prit son fils dans ses bras et pensa:

_« Si seulement je pouvais te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi et combien je t'aime, Mû… »_

Il mourait d'envie de tout lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il était son père, mais ce moment d'euphorie ne dura pas et il reprit vite ses esprits, sachant que ce faisant il aurait inévitablement détruit la confiance qu'avait son fils en lui. Il se permit cependant le luxe d'embrasser l'enfant, petit manquement à son éthique personnelle mais il le méritait bien…

Il prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras, se releva et se téléporta immédiatement au Sanctuaire en emmenant avec lui l'armure. Demetrios fut horrifié de voir son jeune maître dans cet état, mais n'en montra rien et se contenta de préparer la tisane que lui demandait Shion. L'ex-chevalier d'or du Bélier déshabilla l'enfant, considéra ses blessures et y imposa ses mains, car en perdant son armure il conservait tout de même ses pouvoirs. Enfin Mû s'arrêta de saigner et ses blessures superficielles se refermèrent. Il le laissa en sous-vêtements et le recouvrit de sa couverture avant de lui faire boire à petites gorgées la tisane préparée par Demetrios et de fermer le rideau de la chambre. Tout ce dont l'enfant avait besoin à présent, c'était de repos pour récupérer, et sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Shion se souvenait, lors de sa propre épreuve, avoir dormi de nombreuses heures, car l'épreuve nécessitait non seulement la force physique, comme les autres chevaliers d'or, mais aussi, et beaucoup plus, la force mentale. Mû était assez peu blessé physiquement, en tout cas pas gravement, mais c'était d'avoir dû utiliser énormément de ses pouvoirs mentaux pour ressusciter l'armure qui l'avait épuisé. Doucement, l'ancien possesseur de l'armure la déposa près du lit, pour qu'elle protège son nouveau maître pendant son sommeil…

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Shion posa sa main sur le front de son fils et dit :

« Repose-toi à présent, jeune chevalier d'or, et sache que je suis fier de toi… »

Il passa dans la pièce à vivre et dit à Demetrios :

« Vous le veillerez, et le ferez boire assez souvent pour reconstituer le sang perdu. S'il a de la fièvre, appelez-moi tout de suite… »

Demetrios acquiesça, et, remplissant un broc d'une eau fraîche et pure, alla s'installer au chevet de son jeune maître…

Shion, le pas lourd, se rendit à la salle des grands maîtres. C'était à lui de leur annoncer le succès de son élève, mais celui-ci avait un goût de cendres. Il pensait être vraiment prêt à transmettre son armure à son fils, mais un brin de nostalgie mal placée revenait le tourmenter en ce jour si important. Toutes ses jeunes années lui revenaient à l'esprit, où il était jeune, puissant, que le monde s'offrait à lui, et c'était un sentiment amer qui lui envahissait le cœur au moment où il aurait dû être heureux pour son fils…

Aucun des grands maître ne se trouvait être présent, aussi fit-il ce que tous les autres avaient fait lors du succès de leur apprenti : il ouvrit un coffre d'écailles, prit le signe d'or qui représentait le Bélier et l'épingla sur une représentation miniature de la tour zodiacale du Sanctuaire. Ils sauraient tous ce que cela signifiait…

Il se téléporta dans ses appartements privés, revêtit sa tenue de Grand Pope et se remit au travail pour éviter de réfléchir, mais ne parvint pas à s'y absorber totalement. Dehors, le jour baissait déjà, et le ciel se teintait de couleurs rouges et roses. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau, et admira les couleurs projetées par le ciel sur les pierres blanchies par le soleil dévorant. Ne pouvait-il simplement se faire à l'idée que c'était à présent son fils qui porterait son armure ? Il avait vraiment pensé être prêt, mais cette idée avait pourtant un goût amer. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait possédé cette armure plus longtemps qu'aucun de ses prédécesseurs, mais il ressentait tout de même une certaine fierté parce c'était son propre fils qui la portait après lui…

Ceci étant fait, il fallait à présent préparer la prestation de serment des nouveaux chevaliers d'or, qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, après que Camus, le dernier apprenti, ait subi son épreuve d'initiation…

Après avoir été brûler un bâton d'encens en mémoire d'Arzaniel devant sa petite statue de Bouddha, il se mit en devoir d'écrire à Dohko pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Les dossiers, pour une fois, attendraient, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son fils devenait chevalier d'or…

_25 mai 1973_

Le bruit des oiseaux, celui du vent, d'autres indéfinissables effleurèrent le cerveau encore embrumé de Mû qui se crut un instant de retour à Jamir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit sa chambre en partie éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideaux et rayait de jaune les murs blanchis à la chaux. Il cilla et vit à son chevet Demetrios ainsi que l'armure d'or : tout cela n'était donc pas un rêve, il était donc bien chevalier d'or du Bélier, il avait réussi son épreuve.

Il s'assit, et son serviteur lui sourit :

« Ah, enfin vous voici réveillé, maître, vous avez dormi un jour et demi… »

Le crâne de Mû sonnait furieusement, mais cela lui prouvait au moins qu'il était vivant. Le serviteur reprit :

« Recevez toutes mes félicitations pour votre épreuve… »

L'enfant, oubliant un instant son mal de tête, sourit à son serviteur qui lui dit :

« Restez couché, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, vous devez mourir de faim… »

Mû, resté seul, considéra pensivement l'armure qui brillait doucement dans la semi-obscurité. Il avait encore peine à imaginer que désormais il en était le légitime porteur, l'un des membres de l'élite du Sanctuaire. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour de Demetrios qui avait disposé sur un plateau un bol de riz et des brochettes de viande grillées. Une tasse de tisane fumante accompagnait le tout, et Mû fit la grimace en en sentant l'odeur. Le serviteur lui dit :

« Vous devez la boire, ordre du grand maître Shion… »

Demetrios avait soigneusement évité de dire 'votre maître', et Mû le perçut. La bonne odeur du repas lui rappela cependant qu'il mourait de faim, et il commença à manger plutôt voracement sous le regard de son serviteur attendri…

Ceci fait, il se leva, fit une toilette rapide, s'habilla et dit à Demetrios :

« Je me rends au palais… »

Lorsqu'il sortit, la chaleur et la lumière du soleil de début d'après-midi le firent vaciller un instant, mais, courageusement, il monta les escaliers et gagna la salle des chevaliers d'or. A cette heure, les temples du Zodiaque étaient vides, ses congénères étaient rassemblés dans la pièce qui, jusqu'à leur prestation de serment, leur était réservée avant qu'ils ne prennent possession de celle qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plus de deux cents ans…

Il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs vides à cette heure et poussa résolument la porte de la salle. En effet, comme il l'avait deviné, certains des chevaliers d'or, ses pairs désormais, se trouvaient là. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra, et Aldébaran lui dit :

« Hé, la belle au bois dormant, tu es enfin sorti de ton lit ? Franchement tu es le seul à avoir mis autant de temps à récupérer… »

Le Taureau d'or était naturellement joueur et farceur, et Mû put percevoir derrière cette moquerie tout le contentement de son ami. Milo s'approcha alors et lui dit :

« On a bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, tu sais…ton épreuve a-t-elle été si terrible ? »

Mû acquiesça :

« Effectivement, mais je m'en suis sorti, c'est là l'essentiel… »

Milo sourit et dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier… »

Aiolia, Aphrodite, Saga, Aioros entourèrent alors le Bélier d'or, et lui prodiguèrent leurs félicitations plus ou moins bruyamment. Mû dit alors :

« Mais…où sont les autres ? Je pensais les trouver également ici…»

Saga répondit :

« Shaka est en méditation avec le grand maître Açoka, Camus prépare son épreuve, mais nous n'avons vu ni Shura ni Deathmask depuis hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font… »

L'expression qui se peignait sur le visage des autres prouvait assez à quel point l'absence du Cancer était un soulagement pour eux. Aiolia demanda alors :

« Est-ce que tu sais quand nous ferons notre pres…pres…station ? »

Décidément, les grands mots n'étaient pas son fort, mais, cette fois, il l'avait prononcé correctement. Mû haussa les épaules pour montrer si ignorance :

« Aucune idée, mais tu n'as qu'à demander à ton ancien maître, il te le dira probablement…je demanderai au mien quand je le verrai… »

Aldébaran, alors, demanda à Mû :

« Une partie d'échecs ? Tu me dois la revanche… »

C'était leur jeu préféré, et ils rivalisaient de logique pour se battre mutuellement. Cependant, Mû avait une légère longueur d'avance sur son voisin du Zodiaque…

Pourtant, Mû tenait à rendre une visite importante pour lui, et lui dit :

« Tout à l'heure, quand je reviendrai, promis… »

Il sortit de la salle, du palais et se dirigea vers la maison qu'occupait le grand maître Androgeio, car il voulait savoir comment il se portait. De plus, il estimait posséder une sorte de dette envers lui, et la moindre des choses était d'au moins lui rendre visite afin de voir si la perte de sang n'avait pas eu d'effet fâcheux sur la santé de l'impressionnant homme.

Arrivé à côté de la petite maison de bois, il sonna et entendit un pas lourd avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Androgeio y apparut, encore pâle mais bien debout sur ses deux jambes. Il parut surpris de voir le petit garçon mais s'inclina respectueusement avant de dire :

« J'ai su votre succès, et je vous en félicite…mais que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?»

Le vouvoiement étonna l'enfant, mais Androgeio était désormais passé en-dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie et il se devait de le respecter.

Mû, qui se sentait vraiment minuscule en face des deux mètres vingt du géant, répondit :

« Je…je suis venu voir comment vous vous portiez… »

Le grand maître s'effaça, s'inclinant, pour laisser entrer l'enfant. Il le fit asseoir, lui servit de l'eau bien fraîche et lui dit :

« C'est très aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je me sens bien mieux à présent… »

Mû leva la tête et dit :

« C'était très risqué de votre part d'accepter, si je n'avais pas été digne de mon armure vous y auriez laissé la vie… »

Androgeio lui sourit :

« Je savais justement que je ne risquais rien, j'avais confiance en vous et votre maître était présent, il ne m'aurait pas laissé mourir, alors ne vous tourmentez pas pour cela et songez à vos nouvelles responsabilités… »

Qu'il eût ainsi confiance en lui émut profondément le petit garçon qui mit un point d'honneur à n'en rien montrer. Androgeio reprit :

« J'ai également appris que vous vous entendiez bien avec Aldébaran, j'en suis ravi car il craignait d'inspirer la peur avec sa taille… »

Mû sourit :

« En effet, et je dois avouer que sa taille ne me dérange absolument pas, j'apprécie sa compagnie et, d'ailleurs, je lui ai promis de revenir pour jouer aux échecs avec lui… »

Androgeio lui rendit son sourire et lui dit :

« Alors allez, jeune Mû, et jouez bien… »

Mû sortit, retourna à la salle des chevaliers d'or et, enfin, put disputer la partie d'échecs promise à Aldébaran. Il y était encore lorsque Demetrios vint le chercher pour lui signaler que son repas du soir était servi. Saluant ses congénères, Mû le suivit en évitant de maugréer, même s'il aurait bien aimé rester avec ses pairs. Son épreuve l'avait fait évoluer, et il essayait au maximum de se comporter correctement, en chevalier d'or, cela commençait donc par se discipliner lui-même, comme son maître le lui avait plusieurs fois répété. Remerciant le serviteur, il s'attabla et commença à avaler consciencieusement sa moussaka, accompagnée de la même tisane qu'à son réveil. Shion avait bien précisé qu'il devrait en prendre plusieurs fois par jour pendant au moins trois jours, et le serviteur se conformait à ses ordres. Mû tenta de dissimuler la grimace que lui inspirait cette mixture, et la but héroïquement avant de manger son repas. Après tout, c'était pour son bien…

Après le repas, pendant que Demetrios remettait tout en ordre, il sortit devant la maison et s'assit sur le seuil, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Il récita une prière à l'intention des grands lamas morts qui sans aucun doute avaient prié pour lui, et pensa à sa mère. Elle aurait été sans aucun doute fière de lui, cela il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, et son père également. Ils avaient franchi la porte de yomi bien trop tôt, mais ils pourraient au moins avoir la consolation qu'un destin prodigieux attendait maintenant leur fils…

Une aura ô combien connue lui fit baisser la tête vers son environnement immédiat, et il vit alors, au détour du chemin pierreux, apparaître Shion. L'atlante dit à son fils :

« Que fais-tu dehors, Mû ? J'avais demandé à Demetrios de veiller à ce que tu te reposes… »

L'enfant sourit à son père et répondit :

« Mais, maître, je me repose, je regarde les étoiles… »

S'apercevant de sa méprise, car désormais Shion n'était plus son maître, il bafouilla, tenta de se reprendre mais Shion lui dit :

« Tu peux encore m'appeler 'maître' si tu le désires, je ne t'en empêcherai pas… »

Une telle sérénité s'exhalait de son fils qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Mû avait beaucoup évolué non seulement ces temps derniers mais aussi pendant son épreuve, et avait acquis énormément de maturité. Il y avait dans son expression non seulement l'émerveillement de l'enfant pour les étoiles mais aussi cette curiosité intellectuelle héritée de sa mère. Shion lui avait appris à en lire certaines arcanes, et Mû aimait à pratiquer cela dès qu'il en avait le temps. Il fixa la constellation qui le protègerait désormais et dit à Shion :

« J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que ma vie et ma destinée sont là, contenues dans ces points de lumière si lointains, et qu'ils régissent mon existence… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et dit :

« Est-ce qu'on n'a aucune possibilité de choisir son destin ? »

Oh oui, que Mû avait bien grandi ! se dit Shion stupéfait. Néanmoins, il lui répondit :

« Les simples mortels le peuvent mais, dans notre cas, nos destins sont inscrits dans nos constellations protectrices, nous sommes nés pour défendre la Terre ainsi que la déesse Athéna et nous ne pouvons aller contre cela… »

L'enfant resta pensif un instant et dit :

« J'espère que je serai un chevalier d'or aussi courageux que vous… »

Shion sourit et eut un geste peu courant pour lui : il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, et il répondit :

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Mû, et l'armure non plus n'en a pas eu non plus puisqu'elle t'a choisi… »

Malgré le calme apparent de Mû, Shion pouvait sentir toute sa peur, son appréhension face à son nouveau rôle, difficile à assumer pour un enfant de sept ans à peine. Pourtant – était-ce son orgueil de père ou de maître qui parlait ? – Il savait qu'il serait un excellent chevalier d'or…

Il se leva et lui dit :

« Je vais finir ma ronde, va te coucher à présent, tu dois encore te reposer… »

L'enfant obéit et rentra dans la maison, laissant Shion marcher tranquillement vers les postes de garde. Il lui était difficile de songer à Mû comme à un chevalier d'or de plein exercice, mais il allait falloir qu'il y arrive. Pourtant, il se sentait très serein, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, et il laissa le calme de la nuit l'envahir davantage…

_28 mai 1973_

Mû rangeait son atelier et en vérifiait soigneusement les stocks de produits de réparation lorsque quelque chose lui fit lever la tête. C'était comme la vibration d'une armure, mais multipliée à l'infini jusqu'à en être audible. Laissant là ses pots d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoiles, il se précipita dans le temple lui-même, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par son armure, sagement posée dans sa pandora box sur le socle de pierre qui était son siège ordinaire. L'armure était enveloppée de son aura dorée et vibrait de toute sa force…

Mû ferma les yeux et, se servant de ses pouvoirs, parvint à comprendre ce qui se produisait : les armures vibraient entre elles, chacune répondant à l'appel des autres, et cela signifiait sans aucun doute que les Douze étaient à présent réunis au Sanctuaire, l'élite de l'ordre était désormais complète car Camus venait de réussir son épreuve d'initiation. Mû se souvint alors des paroles de son maître : lorsque les armures vibraient, c'était pour des événements particuliers, tout d'abord lorsqu'elles se trouvaient réunies après un long temps au Sanctuaire mais aussi pour marquer le rassemblement des Douze d'une nouvelle génération. Ceci ne l'étonnait pas, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que les armures étaient des êtres vivants doués d'une vie et d'une volonté propre…

Il s'approcha de la sortie du Temple du Bélier, et regarda pensivement les autres Temples, ayant confusément conscience qu'une autre page venait de se tourner sous ses yeux…

_6 juin 1973_

Quand Demetrios entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître pour l'éveiller, il le trouva debout, soigneusement nettoyé, en train d'attacher ses cheveux humides derrière son dos avec un lien de soie brute. Le vieux lien de cuir dont il se servait ordinairement était posé sur la table de nuit, il ne l'utiliserait pas aujourd'hui, c'était un jour très important pour lui…

La lumière grise du petit matin entrait par la fenêtre, déjà colorée par les premières lueurs de l'aube, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. A présent que toute l'élite de l'ordre était reconstituée, elle allait solennellement ce matin prêter serment à la déesse, et cela commençait par participer à la prière du matin…

Il passa dans la cuisine, avala le petit déjeuner préparé par Demetrios et fila jusqu'à son Temple. Son armure brillait doucement dans la pénombre, et s'éclaira lorsqu'il la revêtit. Gardant son casque sous son bras, il commença à grimper les escaliers qui le mèneraient au temple d'Athéna. Ceci faisant, il croisa Aldébaran, encore plus massif avec l'armure sur le dos mais qui ne manquait pas de prestance et celui-ci lui dit avec une grimace :

« Tu as retenu la prière, toi ? Moi j'essaye depuis hier, mais peine perdue ! »

Le petit atlante se gratta le front et dit :

« Euh…oui, je me souviens du début : « O déesse Athéna, daigne poser ton regard sur les mortels que tu protèges et toujours nous accorder ta bienveillance et ta générosité… », parce que c'est la prière de tous les jours, mais je ne me souviens plus bien des ajouts… »

En effet, à la prière journalière prononcée par Shion à chaque aube s'ajoutait, en ce jour de serment, une ou deux phrases de circonstances, que Shion avait dites à Mû quelques jours auparavant. L'enfant se souvenait en gros du thème mais était bien incapable de dire lesdites phrases précisément…

Malheureusement, l'heure tournait et ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser, aussi pressèrent-il le pas. Ils arrivèrent sur l'esplanade du temple d'Athéna presque les derniers, mais à l'heure. Là se tenait Shion, dans sa tenue de Grand Pope, qui leur fit signe de se mettre en demi-cercle, par ordre de signe, derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers l'autel…

Mû à une extrémité, Aphrodite à l'autre, les jeunes chevaliers d'or attendaient le lever du soleil pour prononcer la prière dans le plus grand silence lorsqu'un éternuement tonitruant troubla la tranquillité du moment. Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers la provenance de ce mini-ouragan et l'on s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Deathmask. Les yeux rouges, le nez tout autant, le Cancer n'avait pas l'air très bien, et il se moucha bruyamment sans s'excuser une seule seconde. Non loin de lui, Shura non plus n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé, et il serrait les dents comme s'il souffrait beaucoup. Camus, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, constata alors que ses oreilles contenaient du coton et compris la raison de cette souffrance : l'éternuement de Deathmask avait sans aucun doute réveillé la douleur des oreilles du pauvre Capricorne. Si les deux avaient peu été vus ces dernières semaines, c'est qu'ils étaient malades…

Nul n'osa parler, mais le Cancer lança un regard à ses compagnons qui leur promettait une visite aller aux Enfers s'ils osaient se moquer de lui avant de se moucher une fois encore. Tout le monde comprit alors que, vu la saison et les vents dominants, le Cancer était affligé du rhume des foins. Le pauvre Shura, lui, avait eu la mauvaise idée d'aller se baigner dans un lac encore un peu frais, et avait donc attrapé une sévère otite…

Personne, cependant, n'avait envie de rire, car le lieu s'y prêtait peu et ils plaignaient sincèrement leurs deux camarades. Même si Deathmask était cruel et psychopathe, ils ne lui auraient pas souhaité cela…

Mû oublia l'incident et observa du coin de l'œil chacun de ses pairs dans leurs armures. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ainsi, et restait ébahi. Ses sens exercés pouvaient ressentir toute la force qui s'exhalait de ces vêtures quasi-divines forgées par ses ancêtres, et il les trouva magnifiques. Ses amis semblaient transfigurés ainsi vêtus, et les aurait crus beaucoup plus âgés. Le plus âgé, Saga, venait d'avoir quinze ans, et le plus jeune, Milo, n'avait pas encore sept ans…

Ses considérations furent interrompues par la forte et claire voix de Shion qui dit :

« O grande déesse, daigne abaisser ton regard ce matin sur ces enfants que tu as choisis. Guide-les toujours sur le chemin de la justice et de la vérité… »

Mû reconnaissait à peine la voix de son maître tellement celle-ci semblait différente, comme transfigurée…

Shion se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or, et leur fit signe de réciter la prière avec lui :

_« O déesse Athéna, daigne poser ton regard sur les mortels que tu protèges et toujours nous accorder ta bienveillance et ta générosité… »_

Arrivé au bout de la phrase, Mû regarda Aldébaran mais la voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête, prononçant les bonnes phrases :

_« Vois ici tes défenseurs rassemblés, qui vont te prêter serment… que jamais ils ne faillissent à leur mission et que toujours ils défendent la Terre que tu aimes tant avec courage et honneur… »_

Mû s'efforça de garder le visage serein, mais devait bien s'apercevoir que son maître l'avait pris en faute. Cependant, il fit bonne figure et, une fois la prière achevée, entendit Shion dire :

« C'est maintenant le moment de vous rendre à la salle d'honneur des chevaliers d'or pour y prononcer votre serment… »

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir son visage sous son masque ! L'émotion l'étreignait fortement, mais il avait ressenti un certain amusement en s'apercevant du trou de mémoire de son fils. Pourtant, malgré ce petit incident, il était fier de son fils…

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage, ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte où l'on pouvait voir, incrustés d'or et de bronze, les signes du Zodiaque figurés. Shion, alors, sortit une clé de sa tunique et en ouvrit les portes en disant :

« Ceci sera votre salle de réunion, où la déesse Athéna ou le Grand Pope vous réuniront chaque semaine et où vous aurez accès en permanence… »

Il poussa les deux lourds battants, et les jeunes chevaliers d'or eurent le souffle coupé par la magnificence des lieux. C'était une grande salle carrée, ornée de colonnes de marbre et de motifs en trompe l'œil sur les murs. Une frise représentait les différents signes dorés et argentés, et le sol était carrelé de porphyre d'Egypte. Il y avait assez peu de mobilier, mais le plus remarquable était une grande table ronde ornée de douze sièges. La table, en bois précieux, était incrustée d'écailles et l'on pouvait y voir chaque signe figuré en face d'une chaise…

Les jeunes chevaliers d'or restèrent silencieux, entrèrent, et chacun trouva aisément sa place. Même Deathmask en oublia de se moucher, le regard attiré par les dorures…

Sur un signe de Shion, chacun posa la main droite sur la table et Mû, qui se trouvait être le premier dans l'ordre d'enchaînement des signes, prononça le premier son serment :

_« Je respecterai toujours en tout et pour tout les lois de la chevalerie, je serai l'honneur de mon ordre et y donnerai toujours exemple. Je jure de toujours protéger la déesse Athéna et la Terre ainsi que ne jamais y faire défaut. Que ma vie soit le témoin de mon serment, et qu'on me l'ôte si j'y manque… »_

Le jeune atlante mit dans sa voix toute la conviction qui régnait en son cœur, sous le regard de ses pairs, concentrés, et de son père, ému. Mû ne pouvait voir son visage à cet instant, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il fût fier de lui. Pourtant, il ne le regarda pas, le regard fixé droit devant lui, dignement, il n'entendit même pas Deathmask éternuer une fois de plus. Son destin était désormais scellé, et il ressentait fortement l'aura de ses prédécesseurs dans cette salle si chargée d'histoire. A présent, c'était à eux, la nouvelle génération, de prendre soin de la déesse et de la Terre, et cette mission, loin d'être un poids sur ses jeunes épaules comme il l'aurait pensé, lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de vivre…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	16. Chapitre 11le début d'un nouveau cycle

_Un nouveau chapitre, important lui aussi. Bonne année 2006 à tous, qu'elle vous soit propice et fructueuse. Merci particulier à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice, dont certaines des idées se retrouvent au fil de mon récit, ainsi qu'à Megumichan. Note à Alaiya : une des scènes est pour toi, bonne année !  
Une 'tite review (ou une grande, comme vous voulez) fait toujours plaisir, alors pensez-y..._

_Chapitre 11 : Le début d'un nouveau cycle _

_17 août 1973_

Le soleil dévorant de l'après-midi se déversait sur les pierres du Sanctuaire, mais il ne paraissait pas déranger Mû. Celui-ci devait à l'origine lire le manuscrit déroulé sur ses genoux, mais il s'était endormi, vaincu par la pesante chaleur de l'été grec.

Demetrios, qui lui apportait une boisson fraîche, le trouva ainsi et, enroulant soigneusement de nouveau le rouleau, l'allongea, lui mit un tissu sous la tête et le laissa reposer. Depuis qu'il était chevalier d'or, Mû assumait sa charge avec le plus grand sérieux, assistant aux réunions hebdomadaires des grands maîtres et compulsant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver concernant sa fonction. Demetrios risquait bien un commentaire à ce propos de temps à autre, mais l'enfant avait hérité de l'opiniâtreté de son père et se contentait toujours d'éluder en haussant les épaules. La fatigue avait cependant eu raison de lui, et Demetrios était quelque peu rassuré en le voyant dormir enfin du sommeil du juste. La nature faisait parfois bien les choses…

Quand le jeune chevalier d'or s'éveilla, le soleil plongeait déjà derrière les montagnes. Il se frotta les yeux et se maudit : comment avait-il pu s'endormir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas digne de son rang…

Près de lui attendait Demetrios, assis dans la poussière, qui lui sourit et lui tendit un verre :

« Il est bien frais, maître, je l'ai conservé dans de la glace pendant que vous dormiez… »

Le petit garçon se frotta les yeux et grogna :

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt… »

Mais Demetrios resta de marbre et répliqua avec toute la révérence voulue :

« Vous aviez besoin de dormir, et votre corps vous l'a bien rappelé… »

Mû, alors, se réveilla tout à fait et, se rappelant quelque chose, s'écria :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Demetrios répondit calmement :

« Cinq heures et quart, maître… »

Mû se calma et soupira d'un air si sérieux que Demetrios manqua se mettre à rire. Le serviteur lui dit :

« La réunion n'est que dans une heure et quart, maître, vous avez donc tout votre temps… »

Par obligation, le serviteur se devait de retenir l'emploi du temps de son maître, et Demetrios excellait dans ce domaine. Mû se releva et dit :

« Merci, Demetrios… »

Si Mû avait une haute opinion de son rôle, il avait également de l'affection pour son serviteur et savait reconnaître lorsqu'il avait raison. Demetrios lui dit alors :

« Rentrez, je vais replier l'abri de toile et vous préparer une collation… »

Quand le serviteur revint, il trouva son jeune maître assis dans la pièce à vivre, en train de lire une lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il avait écrit à Egesh après son succès, et le vieux serviteur atlante lui avait répondu. Dans la lettre, il lui parlait d'Anardil, son fils aîné, qui, après lui, le servirait, et l'assurait que tout allait bien dans la maison…

Le léger sourire de l'enfant émut Demetrios, qui pourtant n'en montra rien et s'attela à confectionner une légère collation…

Mû l'avala consciencieusement avant de grimper l'escalier qui menait au palais, à la salle des grands maîtres où aurait lieu la réunion. Ceux-ci, bien que leur mission soit remplie, continuaient à gérer le Sanctuaire en compagnie du Grand Pope, et ils seraient d'un grand secours à la déesse lorsqu'elle se serait réincarnée, au moins pour gérer les affaires courantes en attendant qu'elle ait l'âge de tout superviser elle-même, même si Shion – ou son successeur – continuerait de tout chapeauter.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il n'y avait là que Camus, comme d'habitude plongé dans un livre, Aphrodite, qui lui fit un signe aimable de la main, et quelques grands maîtres qui parlaient calmement dans un coin de la pièce. Ce calme ne durerait pas dès que commencerait la réunion, aussi s'assit-il à la place qui lui était réservée et, prenant une longue inspiration, repassa mentalement en revue l'ordre du jour…

Occupé à cette gymnastique mentale, il entendit à peine les autres prendre place, et sursauta lorsque Aldébaran lui toucha l'épaule. Le Taureau d'Or sourit et dit :

« Encore en méditation ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes comme Shaka… »

Mû leva son regard violet vers son ami et lui dit :

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes de la même religion, lui et moi, que la méditation en fait partie…et, pour ta gouverne, je ne méditais pas… »

Aldébaran s'assit près de lui et dit :

« Je n'aime pas trop venir en réunion, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse beaucoup avancer les choses, toute cette parlote… »

Une voix répondit :

« Pas plus que la force brute ne fait avancer les choses…as-tu donc oublié ce que je t'ai appris ? »

Aldébaran reconnut la voix de son maître et rougit, pris en faute. Comme il avait été son élève, il le tutoyait encore…

Quand enfin entra Shion, tout le monde était là et les discussions purent commencer, ponctuées par les soupirs habituels de Deathmask. Il détestait toujours autant les réunions, mais, au moins, il y assistait, même si ce n'était bien souvent que physiquement…

La discussion finit par rouler sur les appartements de la déesse, que l'on venait de réhabiliter récemment vu qu'ils n'avaient pas été habités depuis plus de deux cents ans. Vu qu'elle serait un bébé, on avait choisi des tons pastels, retenu une nourrice plantureuse qui avait immédiatement rappelé à Mû ses premières années auprès de Dorjee et sécurisé toute la zone autour de l'endroit où elle vivrait. Sa chambre serait une tourelle, située à l'extérieur du palais, difficile à atteindre pour des ennemis dits 'normaux' et qui serait surprotégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se défendre elle-même…

Deathmask intervint :

« Allons-nous devoir nous relayer pour la garder ? Nous avons autre chose à faire que de changer des couches et donner des biberons, non ? »

Shion, sans marquer l'énervement qu'il ressentait en face de ce perpétuel rebelle, répondit calmement :

« Non, ce ne sera pas à vous de faire cela, mais vous devrez la garder, oui. Que cela te plaise ou non, c'est ta mission première… »

Le Cancer fixa le Grand Pope, ne répondit rien, mais la haine brûlait dans ses yeux bleu sombre. Faustulus du Lièvre demanda la parole et, jetant un regard à son ancien élève, prit la parole :

« Nous devrons être unis plus que jamais pour pouvoir protéger notre déesse, et tu le sais…je te prierai donc de présenter plus de mesure désormais… »

Il l'avait tutoyé délibérément, histoire de lui faire bien comprendre l'insolence de son comportement. Nul ne se fût avéré de lui parler ainsi, il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il avait été son maître et qu'il avait – encore – une fois outrepassé les bornes. Le Cancer, furieux, se renfrogna dans son siège et ne dit plus rien, il restait un enfant de dix ans boudeur et mal élevé malgré sa dignité…

Pendant tout cela, Shion avait posé son regard sur chacun des chevaliers présents à la réunion. Il n'était pas sûr que tous ces enfants investis d'une si lourde mission avaient compris tout ce qu'elle recouvrait, même si leurs maîtres respectifs avaient bien insisté là-dessus. Le regard violet de Mû reflétait à la fois une grande maturité pour son âge mais aussi des interrogations, mais, pourtant, il avait confiance. A côté de lui, Aldébaran se concentrait sur ce qui était dit, les sourcils froncés, mais le regard balayant de Shion s'arrêta sur Saga. Cet adolescent de quinze ans aux traits et au corps proprement divins était apprécié de tous, sa bonté et sa gentillesse étaient réputées bien au-delà des limites du Sanctuaire. Il n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain, et tous pensaient qu'il serait le prochain Grand Pope. Il n'y avait aucune fausse note dans ce concerto de louanges qui montait vers le jeune chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, mais, - et cela depuis bien longtemps – Shion avait un certain pressentiment à son égard, comme si quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière le visage angélique de l'adolescent…

Assis près de Saga, Le Cancer boudait toujours, Aiolia essayait désespérément de s'intéresser à ce qui se disait, bien que son regard fût attiré par un insecte sur le mur, Shaka semblait, une fois de plus, dans un monde qui lui était propre. Milo, lui, prenait consciencieusement des notes, Shura jouait avec un élastique sous le regard désespéré de Pedro de la Règle, Camus cillait à peine, suivant la conversation, et Aphrodite regrettait fortement – bien qu'il espérât que cela ne se remarquait pas – ses fleurs et sa serre. Les grands maîtres, eux, ne disaient rien mais, à leur air pincé, on voyait bien qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins…

Aioros, assis entre Milo et Shura, n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'échange un peu vif qui avait eu lieu. Ses traits fins n'exprimaient rien, mais il trouvait vraiment stupide, du haut de ses treize – presque quatorze – ans, de se disputer pour si peu de choses. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, appliquant sa tactique préférée : écouter. Le jeune chevalier d'or du Sagittaire possédait une capacité d'écoute inégalée, ainsi qu'une excellente mémoire, ceci parmi d'autres qualités. Il ne tirait pas orgueil de sa position, mais tous lui témoignaient respect et admiration…

Un silence s'était fait après les dernières paroles prononcées, ce dont profita Shion pour reprendre la parole :

« Cessons de nous déchirer à présent, nous ne devons penser qu'au retour de notre déesse et à ce que nous ferons pour elle… »

Cette phrase focalisa de nouveau l'attention de tous sur l'objet de la réunion, et les discussions reprirent plus calmement…

_1er septembre 1973_

Bien avant l'aube, Shion ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. C'était dans ses habitudes de se lever ainsi, mais, ce matin, son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose allait se produire, même s'il ignorait franchement quoi malgré ses pouvoirs psychiques puissants…

Il s'assit dans son lit et se leva prestement. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol de marbre froid, et, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon court et d'une tunique en coton grossier, il frissonna. Après un passage méditatif dans sa salle de bains, il se vêtit d'une simple tunique de coton indien et d'un pantalon court assorti avant d'enfiler sa tenue rituelle.

L'impression qu'il avait ressentie à son réveil se faisait de plus en plus présente, jusqu'à m'empêcher de se concentrer. Intrigué, il se prépara néanmoins à monter faire la prière de l'aube, comme chaque jour…

Il s'installa devant l'autel et commença de sa voix grave :

_« O déesse Athéna, daigne poser ton regard… »_

Il ne put continuer car un « ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn » sonore vint briser le calme ambiant et une puissante aura irradia tout le Sanctuaire. Cela le tira immédiatement de sa concentration, et il tourna la tête en tous sens pour trouver la source de ce bruit ô combien reconnaissable et de cette aura qu'il avait reconnue, elle aussi. Il monta quelques marches et arriva sur l'esplanade que surplombait la gigantesque statue d'Athéna. Devant cette statue énorme était posé un panier dans lequel gigotait et pleurait un bébé, incontestablement coupable du bruit incongru entendu auparavant…

Enfin ! Le jour pour lequel il vivait depuis la fin de la précédente guerre sainte était enfin arrivé. La déesse avait pris corps, comme les étoiles l'avaient annoncé, et c'était sous cette apparence fragile qu'elle avait choisi de paraître parmi les mortels.

Il se sentit ému devant ce bébé qui lui rappela un instant Mû, et, oubliant du coup de dire le reste de la prière, il s'avança, s'agenouilla devant le panier avant de dire :

« Merci de te réincarner sur Terre, ô grande déesse, et de nous faire confiance pour te protéger… »

Il se releva et prit le panier dans ses bras. Le bébé cessa immédiatement de pleurer, plongea son regard bleu pâle dans le sien, et le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant…

Dans le Sanctuaire, la puissante aura déclenchée par la déesse à l'état de bébé avait immédiatement tiré du sommeil les chevaliers qui dormaient encore, y compris les jeunes chevaliers d'or, qui eurent tous le réflexe de se précipiter vers sa source. Shion, qui avait gagné les appartements qui seraient ceux de la petite fille, vit arriver vers lui quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard une meute de jeunes chevaliers d'or très fringants malgré l'heure très matinale. Il y eut un « aaaah » suivi d'un silence religieux lorsqu'ils l'entourèrent et regardèrent le bébé. Même Deathmask ne disait rien, pour une fois…

Le regard de Shion glissa alors du bébé qu'il tenait à Mû, qui, les yeux écarquillés, regardait la déesse qu'il devrait défendre. Il avait été le dernier bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, et l'image de son fils endormi dans ses langes lui revint alors en mémoire. Il secoua ce souvenir qui promettait de le mener trop loin à son goût et reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui, à présent, baillait. Il dit aux chevaliers d'or rassemblés :

« Voici enfin votre déesse, celle que vous devrez protéger au péril de votre vie. Je convoquerai une réunion dans quelques heures, et nous mettrons au point les détails de sa sécurité en compagnie des grands maîtres…allez à présent, je crois qu'elle a besoin de se reposer… »

Il avait assez peu d'expérience des bébés, mais les bâillements de la petite fille ne trompaient guère. La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il sortit des appartements, héla un serviteur et lui demanda d'aller quérir les servantes et la nourrice qui avaient été commises au service de la jeune réincarnation de la déesse, le plus vite possible. Lui qui avait vu beaucoup de choses dans son existence ne se sentait guère à l'aise avec un bébé, tout divin qu'il fût…

Pourtant, il ne s'affola pas, et s'assit, installant la petite fille contre sa poitrine. Il se souvenait avoir vu Dolma le faire avec Mû encore bébé autrefois, et la berça quelque peu maladroitement. Elle finit par s'endormir ainsi, et le personnel de service, arrivant, trouva ce charmant tableau du Grand Pope tenant contre lui la minuscule réincarnation d'Athéna. Précautionneusement, il la donna à sa nourrice et, à regrets, sortit de la chambre.

Pendant tous ces événements, le jour s'était levé et le soleil matinal commençait à dissiper les brumes de l'aube. Il gagna de nouveau l'esplanade et, s'agenouillant devant la statue, dit :

« O grande déesse, toi qui as consenti à t'incarner parmi les humains que tu aimes tant, merci de m'avoir permis de vivre si longtemps pour voir cela … »

Il tenait absolument à faire cette sorte d'action de grâce, après tout il devait à la déesse la longévité, exceptionnelle même pour un atlante, dont il jouissait.

Il se releva, et gagna son bureau où l'attendait – déjà – son premier ministre, Kyrillos. L'homme, s'il n'était absolument pas doté de pouvoirs spéciaux, avait été réveillé par toute la clameur qui s'était élevée lorsque les chevaliers avaient ressenti l'aura de leur déesse revenue enfin sur Terre.

L'homme s'inclina devant lui et dit :

« Ainsi le jour que nous attendions depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivé, Excellence… »

Shion hocha la tête et répondit :

« Oui, le Sanctuaire va pouvoir enfin renaître et revivre à présent… »

Il était rare que la voix de Shion reflétât son émotion, mais le premier ministre s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cœur et l'âme de cet homme qui avait bien su préserver son mystère tout au long des années. Le Grand Pope savait cependant qu'à cette époque nouvelle il fallait des hommes nouveaux, ce qui le conforta dans sa décision de passer la main le plus rapidement possible. Cette époque n'était plus la sienne, il l'avait ressenti fortement en tenant dans ses bras cette petite fille fragile qui, pourtant, possédait déjà une force divine. Pourtant, il allait mettre un point d'honneur à former son successeur à l'office de Grand Pope, de la même façon qu'il avait formé Mû…

De son côté, Mû ne put retrouver le sommeil après tout cela, et Demetrios, qui était sorti pour aller chercher du lait pour son petit déjeuner, le trouva assis sur le banc de la cuisine, l'air pensif. Tout se bousculait dans la petite tête de Mû, qui avait l'impression pour la première fois de ressentir sur ses jeunes épaules le poids complet de sa charge. A présent, il était temps pour lui d'appréhender un rôle que, jusque-là, il n'avait su que par les conseils de Shion : la protection de la déesse, qui, au vu de son apparence actuelle, en aurait bien besoin. Que se passerait-il si, malgré ses pouvoirs et la réussite à son épreuve, il ne parvenait pas à remplir sa mission correctement ? Elle avait l'air si fragile, si petite qu'un souffle aurait pu éteindre l'étincelle à peine allumée de sa vie, et il devait empêcher que cela arrive, lui qui était à la fois son protecteur mais aussi son aîné par l'âge…

L'odeur du lait chaud vint alors chatouiller ses narines et, brusquement rappelé à la réalité, il prit la tasse de grès que lui tendait Demetrios. Son serviteur lui souriait, et cela lui ôta pour un instant ses questionnements de la tête. Il prit la tasse sans mot dire et sirota le lait chaud. Demetrios le regardait faire, et se garda bien de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait appris l'événement qui s'était passé à l'aube, tout le Sanctuaire semblait se réveiller après un long, très long sommeil. Le destin de la déesse réincarnée était à présent dans les mains de ces enfants si puissants…

Mais Mû était intrigué. Comme tous les enfants, il se sentait curieux lorsque survenait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. A sept ans, il savait que tous les enfants étaient portés par une maman, et se demandait qui, alors, pouvait être celle du bébé divin. Il aurait bien aimé aller poser la question à Shion, mais il savait que celui-ci, déjà fort occupé auparavant, aurait dorénavant d'autres problèmes à régler, donc une seule solution lui restait: la bibliothèque.

Il fit sa toilette dans la petite salle d'eau qui jouxtait sa chambre, brossa ses cheveux, les attacha et s'habilla légèrement d'une tunique de khadi indien et du pantacourt assorti que son maître lui avait offerts pour le Nouvel An atlante, qui avait eu lieu fin juillet. Ayant enfin atteint l'âge requis, il avait pu participer aux rites traditionnels de l'eau qui avaient été effectués à Jamir, en présence d'Egesh. Mû sourit à son souvenir puis, déposant comme tous les jours une baguette d'encens devant sa petite statue de Bouddha, il l'alluma et pria silencieusement. Bien qu'il fût encore très jeune, il avait réussi à séparer sa vie personnelle, celle d'atlante bouddhiste, de sa nouvelle charge de chevalier d'or, et c'était ainsi qu'il conservait son équilibre…

L'enfant sortit sous le soleil déjà chaud de ce début de matinée qui avait été si agité et resta un instant à respirer cet air qui lui était devenu si familier à présent. Les douze Temples du Zodiaque étaient calmes et sans gardiens, et il put gagner le palais assez vite. Il poussa la lourde porte de la bibliothèque, et y trouva Camus, dont c'était l'endroit préféré lorsqu'il ne remplissait pas de mission, Shaka et Saga. Celui-ci, bien qu'il eût son air calme normal, lui parut presque étrange. Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment ? Il savait que ses pouvoirs psychiques supérieurs lui permettaient parfois de ressentir certaines choses cachées, mais pourquoi à propos de Saga ? Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux était la probité incarnée, doté de qualités que tous lui enviaient, et tous l'appréciaient, Mû le premier. Pourtant, pour la première fois, l'enfant atlante avait ressenti que ce n'était peut-être là que façade…

Rien pourtant ne parut sur son visage, et il salua ses trois collègues avec un sourire avant de chercher dans les rayonnages un ouvrage qui pût lui permettre de répondre à sa question. Un vieux livre de mythologie lui apprit que la déesse Athéna était la fille de Zeus – ce qu'il savait déjà – mais aussi de Métis. Celle-ci, enceinte, avait été avalée par son amant car il craignait que l'enfant qu'elle portait ne le détrônât. Ensuite, pris d'un violent mal de tête, il avait demandé à l'un de ses fils légitimes, Héphaïstos, - le moins réussi du lot car il était laid et boiteux - de lui fendre le crâne, et en sortit Athéna casquée et armurée…

Mû écarquilla les yeux quand il lut cela, horrifié de la cruauté du roi des dieux envers la mère de son enfant. Cela pourtant n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce bébé fragile, mais ressemblait plutôt à la grande statue qui dominait le Sanctuaire. En tout cas, ce qu'il avait lu répondait à sa question et, rangeant le livre dans son rayonnage, il sortit de la bibliothèque. Faisant quelques pas dans le couloir, il croisa Shion, qui avait quitté pour un moment son apparence de Grand Pope. Avisant son fils, il lui dit :

« C'est justement toi que j'allais chercher, Mû... »

Intrigué, l'enfant dit :

« Mais pourquoi, maître ? »

Face à son ancien maître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme le disciple qu'il avait été, mais cela ne dura guère et il attendit la réponse de Shion.

« Tout simplement parce que je veux te donner quelque chose… »

Encore plus intrigué, il le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'y était jamais allé, et admira tout le luxe qui entourait Shion en permanence : marbre, bois précieux, tentures de prix. On comprenait mal comment Shion avait pu rester si simple en vivant au milieu de toute cette richesse depuis si longtemps.

Il n'y avait aucun serviteur dans cette partie du palais, ceci pour préserver l'anonymat du Grand Pope, il les appelait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. La pièce était assez peu meublée, mais de nombreux dossiers encombraient son bureau. Il alla à un petit meuble, tira une clé de son cou où elle était suspendue à une chaîne d'argent en ouvrit la porte et sortit une petite boîte qu'il tendit à son fils. Mû l'ouvrit et y vit une chaîne d'or à laquelle était suspendue une fine plaque confectionnée dans le même métal. D'un côté était gravé l'insigne du Bélier, et de l'autre celui de la déesse Athéna. L'enfant sourit, et Shion lui dit :

« Il est d'usage, le jour de la réincarnation de la déesse, d'offrir ceci aux chevaliers d'or en exercice… »

Il le prit des mains de Mû, et le passa autour de son cou avant d'achever, sur un ton plus léger :

« Ceci est assez honorifique, mais cela avait été surtout mis en place pour que les chevaliers d'or n'aient pas à porter leur armure en permanence. Cela permet de les différencier des autres enfants et apprentis lorsqu'ils le sont encore… »

Mû sourit, du sourire hérité de sa mère, et Shion se sentit terriblement ému. Les paillettes d'or du regard de l'enfant brillaient sous l'effet d'une grande joie, et Shion ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le ravissement de son fils. Il restait souvent étonné devant le mélange d'enfance et de maturité qu'était son caractère, et se disait parfois que son fils, malheureusement, avait grandi trop vite. Tous les grands maîtres auraient pu ressentir cela, mais aucun n'avait de lien de sang avec son apprenti, ce qui devait faciliter grandement certaines choses. Tous les chevaliers d'or se devaient d'être adultes avant l'âge, mais il était bien difficile d'oublier qu'ils étaient avant tout des enfants en pleine construction de personnalité. La déesse Athéna, pure, était défendue par des êtres purs et innocents, même si on avait peine à voir en Deathmask un être de cette nature.

L'enfant s'inclina en signe de respect et dit:

« Merci de ce cadeau, maître... »

C'était la dernière façon de Shion de passer la main, et Mû le perçut ainsi...

_La nuit suivante_

Un bosquet, un peu à l'écart du reste des maisons de bois qui logeaient chevaliers et apprentis. Nul ne se fût attendu à voir là le fier Saga des Gémeaux, surtout à cette heure plus que tardive. La nuit était noire, et il dut se servir de son pouvoir pour localiser celui qu'il attendait : son double parfait, Kanon.

Le second Gémeaux vivait retranché à l'écart de la vie du Sanctuaire, et personne, à l'exception de Saga, Shion et des grands maîtres, ne savait qu'il existait. Zethos du Triangle Austral prenait soin de lui, mais il ne voyait personne d'autre. A force de vivre ainsi seul, le jeune chevalier d'or exclu s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et n'accordait plus sa confiance à personne, même pas à son frère, responsable selon lui de son malheur et qu'on couvrait de louanges...

Kanon arriva enfin, et remarqua un changement chez son frère avant de sourire d'un air mauvais et de dire:

« Ta Majesté a enfin condescendu à me rendre visite ? »

Saga fixa son regard bleu cobalt sur son jumeau et répondit calmement:

« Non, je suis venu te rappeler à tes devoirs: tu as dû sentir toi aussi que notre déesse était enfin réapparue parmi nous, et je te prierai donc de te comporter désormais de façon plus digne... »

Kanon, exaspéré, cracha:

« 'Je te prierai donc...' et patati et patata...réserve tes grands airs aux gamins qui sont tes pairs et qui te vénèrent comme un dieu. A moi tu ne peux cacher ce qui ronge ton esprit et que tu ne parviens plus à contrôler... »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de quasi-folie, effrayant presque Saga qui sentit les maux de tête qu'il éprouvait de façon plus fréquente ces dernières semaines le reprendre. Respirant profondément, il se força à répondre de façon calme:

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et prends garde de ne pas outrepasser les bornes, tu pourrais le regretter... »

Kanon sourit méchamment:

« Qu'as-tu à faire de cette gamine ? Tu as les capacités de succéder à cette vieille baderne moralisatrice de Grand Pope, tout le monde en convient, il a fait son temps. A nous deux, nous pourrions régner sur le Sanctuaire sans elle ! »

Choqué par ce que lui disait son frère, Saga le regarda, horrifié. Comment son frère jumeau en était-il arrivé là, à devenir cet être rempli de haine pour le monde entier ? Kanon n'avait pas une vie très facile, cela il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était devenu cet être sans scrupules qui lui proposait froidement un coup d'état.

Résistant à l'envie de le frapper, il lui dit sur un ton coupant et froid tout en l'attrapant par le col:

« Comment oses-tu ? Si je t'entends dire cela encore une fois, je n'hésiterai pas à sévir, même si tu es mon frère ! »

Proche de perdre son contrôle sur lui-même, il se reprit très vite et le lâcha, provoquant l'éclosion d'un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de son jumeau…

Sévir, dans son esprit, était enfermer son frère loin du Sanctuaire, dans la prison du Cap Sounion, là où l'on laissait mourir les parias et les traîtres à Athéna par noyade, mais il espérait fortement qu'il n'aurait pas à en arriver là, que son frère comprendrait de lui-même son erreur et rentrerait dans le rang. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit lui permettait d'en douter, Kanon était trop aigri par l'oubli et le mépris dont le monde avait fait preuve envers lui pour écouter qui que ce soit, fût-ce son propre frère. Quelque part, Saga le comprenait, mais devrait l'empêcher de sombrer, c'était son rôle en tant que frère aîné gâté par la vie. Si quelqu'un devait tendre la main à Kanon, c'était bien lui...

Kanon se fondit dans l'obscurité pour regagner sa maison, et Saga remonta vers la sienne, le sang battant aux tempes. Une voix insidieuse lui dit alors:

« Tu sais pertinemment que ton frère a raison, tu gâches tes pouvoirs alors que tu pourrais devenir le maître du monde ! »

La sueur au front, il se retourna et dit:

« Qui...qui a parlé ? »

Voilà déjà un certain temps qu'il entendait des voix, mais jamais avec cette réalité, et il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de conscience malveillante. Il n'y avait personne autour, il devait une fois de plus avoir rêvé en marchant...

Peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un, se débarrasser de ce fardeau qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter mais, à cette idée, son mal de tête se fit encore plus violent, et il serra les dents, bien résolu à porter sa croix seul et à en triompher sans devenir fou...

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Mû, vêtu de son armure, veillait à la porte des appartements de la déesse en compagnie d'Aphrodite, désigné pour assurer la sécurité de la déesse avec lui. Le jeune chevalier d'or des Poissons aurait bien préféré être ailleurs mais il n'avait guère le choix. Mû savait que, malgré son jeune âge, il était un horticulteur de génie, et se disait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à assurer sa reconversion si cela devait arriver un jour.

Derrière la porte, on entendait la déesse vagir, et les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en être attendris. Tous deux étaient dotés d'une âme sensible et la vue d'un bébé les émouvait au plus haut point, surtout si ce bébé était la déesse qu'ils devaient protéger.

Tous deux s'ennuyaient quelque peu, car ils ne pouvaient pas parler, le silence devant être respecté pour que la déesse puisse avoir un sommeil optimum. Tentant de rester aussi digne que possible malgré l'envie de dormir qui les prenait, ils restaient attentifs à toute aura hostile qui aurait pu en vouloir à la vie de leur déesse…

Soudain, quelque chose se produisit à côté, car ils entendirent des cris de surprise. Entrant vivement, ils virent la petite déesse, dont on avait posé le futur sceptre près de son berceau, environnée de son aura jaune alors que son attribut réfléchissait sa puissante aura. Toutes les armures, alors, se mirent à résonner, comme elles l'avaient fait le jour où les Douze avaient enfin été au complet. Le bébé divin riait, ravi.

Mû découvrait l'étrange impression de porter une armure en pleine résonance, elle s'accordait encore davantage avec sa propre énergie tout en répercutant la cosmoénergie de la déesse. A côté de lui, Aphrodite avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, et il était bien impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Alors surgirent les autres chevaliers d'or, tous vêtus de leur armure qui résonnait encore. La résonance, alors, se fit plus puissante encore, et submergea tout le Sanctuaire. La petite fille rit, comme la jeunesse du monde, alors que tous ses défenseurs se rassemblaient autour d'elle et qu'arrivait Shion, qui sourit sous son masque devant ce tableau formé par la déesse et ses chevaliers d'or qui l'entouraient…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	17. chapitre 12 point de rupture

_Voici 'le mauvais moment à passer' (dixit Yaya), que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire car il a nécessité, non seulement beaucoup de compulsage de mon volume 13, un schéma narratif précis mais aussi une partie de mes tripes, sans compter d'innombrables paquets de Kleenex sur la fin…_

_Merci à Yotma, qui l'a relu et m'éclaire toujours de ses commentaires. Merci aussi à Megumichan, qui l'attendait beaucoup et à qui, j'espère, il plaira…_

_Chapitre 12 : Point de rupture_

_« Puisque l'ombre gagne_

_puisqu'il n'est pas de montagnes_

_Au-delà des vents plus hautes que les marches de l'oubli_

_Puisqu'il faut apprendre_

_A défaut de comprendre_

_Rêver nos désirs et vivre nos ainsi-soit-ils… »_

_Jean-Jacques Goldman, Puisque tu pars_

_5 Octobre 1973_

Mû, occupé à commenter un rapport avec le grand maître Dion de l'Octant, entendit pour la dixième fois de la journée la petite déesse se mettre à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, cette fois ?

Dion remarqua la distraction du jeune atlante, et sourit. Comme tous les autres grands maîtres, il appréciait Mû pour sa maturité, son caractère calme et le professionnalisme qu'il mettait à apprendre et à accomplir chacune de ses tâches. Loin d'être fier et de tirer vanité de son statut, le jeune chevalier d'or du Bélier n'hésitait jamais à apprendre d'un aîné, et recherchait même cette connaissance, le tout sous le regard fier de Shion. Le Grand Pope et grand maître admirait l'évolution de son fils, et savait que Mû, une fois adulte, serait un homme de bien, l'homme de bien que sa mère avait souhaité qu'il soit avant de rendre l'âme.

Le grand maître anciennement du signe du Scorpion sourit au jeune chevalier d'or et lui dit :

« Vous semblez troublé… »

Mû leva son regard violet sur son interlocuteur et répondit :

« Excusez mon ignorance, mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle si souvent ? Est-elle malade ? »

Dion eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais se força à répondre calmement :

« Mais non, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle ait de dire si elle a faim, ou besoin d'autre chose… »

Intrigué, Mû ne répondit rien, et se replongea dans le rapport, laissant Dion interloqué. Pourtant, finit-il par se dire, il n'y avait pas là de quoi être surpris : Mû, malgré ses pouvoirs, n'était qu'un enfant et, ayant été reclus au Tibet pendant quatre ans, il connaissait assez peu les choses de la vie, y compris celle-ci…

Depuis que les jeunes chevaliers d'or étaient là, il y avait plus de vie au Sanctuaire, et ce processus de jouvence s'était achevé par la réincarnation de la déesse. Pourtant, Dion savait que cet état de grâce ne durerait guère, quelques années tout au plus, car le spectre de la guerre sainte planait toujours et arriverait sans coup férir. C'était pour cela qu'était née cette génération de chevaliers d'or, à ce moment précis, et ils seraient à peine adultes lorsque le moment serait venu de lutter contre Hadès…

_12 octobre 1973_

Saga remontait calmement le chemin côtier discret qui regagnait le Sanctuaire, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait espéré ne jamais en arriver là, et pourtant les dieux n'avaient pas entendu ses prières. Kanon était devenu de plus en plus malade de haine, et venait de lui proposer une fois de plus de tuer la jeune déesse. Alors Saga avait perdu son contrôle sur lui-même, et l'avait frappé, avant de regretter son geste. Pourtant, Kanon avait continué, et, pour ne plus entendre ces choses qu'une partie de lui-même lui hurler d'écouter, de considérer, il avait fait son devoir et l'avait enfermé dans la prison du cap Sounion, le livrant à la mer pour une mort certaine…

Pourtant, cette voix qui ne le quittait plus lui hurlait qu'il avait commis là un crime, que son frère jumeau avait raison et qu'il pouvait tuer Athéna pour régner sur la Terre, il en avait la force et la capacité. Pourtant, il résistait, sa fidélité envers sa déesse tenait bon, mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait ressenti ce mal insidieux qui était en lui, mais se croyait capable de l'endiguer, de le laisser dormir au fond de lui pour toujours au prix d'un constant effort sur lui-même. Ce dialogue interne avait empiré ces dernières semaines, pourtant, devenant une véritable lutte manichéenne, mais il avait réussi à masquer à tous son trouble, restant le Saga bon, agréable avec tous et vénéré à l'égal d'un dieu…

Bientôt, le Grand Pope annoncerait l'identité de son successeur, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il le serait sans aucun doute. Pourtant, il sentait une nette opposition de la part d'Aioros. Le Sagittaire pourtant était plus ou moins amical avec lui, mais n'avait pas l'admiration des autres jeunes chevaliers d'or, comme s'il se doutait qu'il n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps.

Il sentit son cœur écrasé sous cette joie malsaine qu'il détestait ressentir, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle, ce qu'il parvint à faire au bout de quelques minutes. Ce fut le Saga normal qui regagna le Sanctuaire, sans que personne ne se doutât de ses noirs desseins…

_18 octobre 1973_

Shion déposa un dossier sur la table, et en prit un autre. Depuis quelques temps, il mettait toutes ses affaires à jour dans l'optique de passer la main très bientôt. Sa chambre à Shambhala était déjà réservée et, dès que son successeur pourrait être laissé seul, il s'y rendrait et y resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mû n'avait plus besoin de lui, il s'en sortait très bien maintenant…

Shion ressentit de nouveau ce sentiment doux-amer qui ne l'avait presque pas quitté depuis que Mû avait réussi son épreuve. En quelques temps, il se retrouvait simple particulier, sans plus aucune charge, et il devait bien s'avouer que c'était assez difficile à accepter. Il avait exercé pendant beaucoup plus de temps que ses prédécesseurs, ce qui lui rendait encore plus désagréable la passation de pouvoir…

Les candidats à sa charge étaient limités, il n'y avait qu'Aioros et Saga qui avaient l'âge requis, les autres étant encore trop jeunes. Il les convoquerait bientôt pour leur faire part de son choix, qui était déjà fait depuis un moment. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne fît pas confiance à Saga, qui avait le respect et l'admiration de tous, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange le concernant, il ne savait pourquoi. En fait, il avait ressenti cela dès sa petite enfance, mais cette impression était devenue plus forte ces temps derniers, même si, physiquement, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le gentil, serviable et apprécié Saga. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le jeune chevalier d'or, qu'il n'aurait pu définir avec précision mais qui faisait peur…

Kyrillos frappa, puis, à son assentiment, entra. Shion lui sourit derrière son masque et lui dit, après lui avoir fait signe de s'asseoir :

« Je voulais vous voir, mon ami, pour vous dire que je vais me retirer bientôt… »

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage du premier ministre :

« Mais…et qui vous remplacera ? »

Shion répondit calmement :

« J'ai choisi mon successeur. Je le formerai puis je m'en irai, il est temps pour moi de passer la main… »

Il décida d'être franc avec cet homme qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de vingt ans :

« Je suis un atlante qui a deux cent quarante huit ans, la déesse Athéna a prolongé ma vie après la dernière guerre sainte mais ce n'est plus à moi d'agir à présent, mon temps est révolu… »

Kyrillos savait qu'il existait encore des atlantes, il en avait même rencontré autrefois mais il ignorait qu'il y en eût à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, en dehors du petit Mû, bien sûr, dont l'appartenance à cette ethnie était de notoriété publique, et du mystérieux grand maître réparateur d'armures. Cette révélation sur l'identité du Grand Pope le rendit muet, car il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, mais il se reprit assez vite, il avait assez vu de choses incroyables dans sa vie pour ne pas croire celle-ci, surtout venant d'un homme qu'il appréciait et servait depuis des années…

Shion, conscient de l'émotion de l'homme en face de lui, acheva :

« Je sais que vous poursuivrez votre travail aussi bien que vous l'avez fait jusque-là. Mon successeur aura besoin de vous, de votre savoir… »

Kyrillos se leva, s'inclina et se retira, laissant Shion seul…

_23 octobre 1973_

Mû était assis sur les marches de marbre derrière son temple, prenant l'air matinal, lorsqu'il croisa Shura. Celui-ci semblait passablement excité, et Mû lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? Où cours-tu comme cela ? »

Shura s'arrêta un instant et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il paraît que c'est ce matin que le Grand Pope va annoncer l'identité de son successeur. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il a rencontré Saga et Aioros voici trois jours ? »

Oui, il était au courant, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait créé autant de remue-ménage. Shura lui demanda :

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Venir pour voir quoi ? Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour se douter de l'identité de l'élu. Il n'y avait que deux chevaliers d'or en âge d'être choisis et, d'après ce que tout le monde disait, c'était Saga qui obtiendrait le poste, sans aucun doute, ses nombreuses qualités plaidant pour lui. Aioros aussi était sur les rangs, cependant, et son maître ne lui avait pas dit quel était son favori…

Pourtant, il décida d'accompagner le Capricorne au palais, où il devinait que seraient les autres. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire davantage bande à part qu'il ne le faisait déjà, et c'était important de savoir qui le dirigerait…

Quand ils arrivèrent près du palais, ils trouvèrent quelques autres chevaliers d'or qui attendaient eux aussi. Personne encore n'était sorti de la salle du trône et, au bout d'un certain temps, une rumeur de déception parcourut les quelques jeunes chevaliers d'or qui se trouvaient là, et Milo dit :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir encore attendre… »

Un des traits du jeune Scorpion d'or était sa curiosité presque maladive, et Mû répondit :

« Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, cela ne fait pas une différence énorme… »

Etant Bouddhiste, il avait une certaine philosophie de la vie que n'avait pas le jeune grec. Lisant les textes religieux dès sa petite enfance, il avait appris que les choses importantes arrivent toujours en temps et en heure, et qu'il n'est pas besoin de les attendre furieusement…

Mû s'éloigna un peu du palais et prit un chemin de terre sur lequel il aimait marcher pour continuer ses réflexions. Etant pourtant chevalier d'or, il avait peine à se sentir quelque peu concerné par toutes ces agitations. De grands changements étaient à prévoir, mais il fallait les accepter comme le roseau, qui courbe mais ne rompt pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient être dirigés par quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, que ce soit Saga ou Aioros. Tous deux avaient les qualités indéniables pour gérer le Sanctuaire, à ce qu'il avait pu juger en les fréquentant tous les jours depuis dix mois…

Ce n'était pas tellement cela qui l'inquiétait, mais le fait que, après le départ de Shion, il serait vraiment seul et ne pourrait plus se tourner vers lui en cas de besoin ou de doute. C'était là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point son maître avait de l'importance dans sa vie, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, en fait. Shion, depuis qu'il l'avait repris avec lui, avait été sa référence, et voilà qu'il devrait à présent ne compter que sur lui-même…

Ses pas le menèrent assez loin, et il put voir, se détachant fièrement dans le ciel bleu, le Star Hill. Cet endroit, d'après ce que lui en avait dit Shion voici quelques mois, lorsqu'il l'avait emmené le Sanctuaire, était, d'après la légende, là où la Terre était le plus proche du Ciel. Les Grands Popes s'y retiraient pour observer les étoiles et ainsi prédire les événements importants, comme les guerres saintes. En ayant été élevé par Shion, il avait la chance d'en savoir un peu plus que les autres chevaliers d'or, et espérait pouvoir un jour compléter ses connaissances à ce sujet.

Il se retourna, et observa cette vision qui lui était devenue familière, le Sanctuaire éclairé par le soleil de la fin de matinée. Cet endroit était devenu à présent son lieu de logement et de travail, mais son cœur et ses souvenirs restaient attachés à Jamir, par le sang duquel il descendait ainsi que par ses premiers souvenirs. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne fût pas heureux ici, mais il s'y sentait parfois un peu étranger, et ressentait la même chose au milieu de ses pairs. Pourtant, il s'entendait bien avec le plupart d'entre eux, même s'il avait davantage de points communs avec certains, comme Aldébaran, probablement parce qu'il sentait que le Taureau était, comme lui, un peu différent des autres de par sa haute taille…

Une voix familière l'interpella alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si loin, Mû ? Demetrios va te chercher partout à l'heure du déjeuner… »

Le jeune Bélier d'or sortit de ses pensées et reconnut Aioros. Le Sagittaire, simplement vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'un pantalon court en coton, marchait tranquillement sur le chemin de terre poussiéreux, tenant une fleur à la main. Il était d'un tempérament silencieux et posé, mais se comportait souvent, ainsi que Saga, comme le grand frère de tous les autres chevaliers d'or, et Mû l'aimait bien. Une lueur de gentillesse brillait dans ses yeux bleus calmes, et le vent jouait dans ses boucles châtain foncé retenues par un bandeau…

Le Bélier lui répondit avec un sourire :

« J'avais envie de marcher, voilà tout, et j'ai dû un peu trop m'éloigner. Tu connais Demetrios, il s'inquiète toujours trop… »

Face à la gentillesse visible qui s'exhalait de l'adolescent en face de lui, Mû regretta de ne pouvoir lui confier les tourments qui l'agitaient. Porter le secret de l'identité de Shion était un fardeau difficile à assumer, parfois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Aioros dut sentir cela car il lui dit :

« Tu as l'air très pensif, ces temps derniers. Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais… »

Mû esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien du tout…il se trouve que je suis chevalier d'or depuis peu de temps et que j'ai un peu de mal à appréhender tout ce que cela recouvre, mais il me faut juste le temps de m'habituer, c'est tout… »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir, mais il est vrai qu'il ressentait aussi ce genre de choses, c'était donc un demi-mensonge. Aioros lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je trouve qu'au contraire tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, d'après ce que je peux voir ou entendre. Tout le monde te respecte, respecte ton avis, et tu es le réparateur d'armures, l'homme qui peut tout soigner, ce n'est pas rien. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire douter de ta valeur… »

Mû fit une légère grimace et dit :

« Je n'en doute pas, mais Masque de Mort se moque toujours de moi dès qu'il me voit, c'est le seul qui ne m'apprécie pas du tout, et c'est réciproque… »

Aioros parut se rappeler quelque chose, et dit :

« Il est vrai que votre rencontre avait failli tourner au drame, mais Masque de Mort n'apprécie guère ses pairs, à part sa petite personne, bien sûr. Il sait cependant jusqu'où il peut aller… »

Mû sourit au Sagittaire, et celui-ci lui dit en souriant :

« Tu devrais vraiment rentrer, à présent, sinon Demetrios va encore détacher une escouade de gardes pour te chercher… »

L'enfant sourit et se mit à courir vers les bâtiments, non loin, sur le chemin qui le ramènerait à sa maison, et Aioros resta seul. Il aimait souvent marcher seul dans la campagne, mais, bien souvent, ses charges ne lui en laissaient guère le loisir. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elles attendraient, il avait le plus grand besoin de réfléchir et faire le point. En effet, un peu plus tôt, dans le calme ouaté de la salle du trône, le Grand Pope avait annoncé que ce serait lui son successeur. Un instant de panique avait envahi son cerveau à cette nouvelle, puis une foule de questionnements, mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, écoutant, comme dans une brume épaisse, Saga jurer de son dévouement au Sanctuaire. Il était encore sous le choc à cet instant, se demandant comment lui, un adolescent de quatorze ans, allait bien réussir à gérer le Sanctuaire et à avoir assez d'autorité pour commander aux quatre vingt huit chevaliers. Bien qu'il ait participé depuis plus de deux ans aux réunions hebdomadaires des grands maîtres et donc à la gestion du Sanctuaire, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela et doutait quelque peu de ses capacités en ce domaine. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'habituer à sa condition de chevalier d'or qu'il changeait déjà de statut, et celui-là était encore plus difficile à porter que le précédent…

Il avait été le second à appartenir à l'élite de l'ordre, aussi connaissait-il Saga mieux que les autres et avait-il toujours ressenti à son égard non une animosité particulière mais une impression bizarre, comme si sa bonté n'avait été que vernis, qu'il y avait derrière cela autre chose de plus profond et d'assez effrayant, à vrai dire. Lorsque le Grand Pope les avait observés, dans la salle du trône, il avait eu l'impression que lui aussi ressentait cette chose qui s'exhalait de façon diffuse de Saga. Cela avait probablement influé sur sa décision, même s'il était difficile de le savoir vraiment car le Grand Pope n'avait pas pour habitude d'afficher ses sentiments.

Le Sagittaire se retourna, regardant intensément le Sanctuaire en essayant cette fois de le voir, non comme un amas familier de bâtiments anciens, mais comme un ensemble de personnes qu'il allait devoir diriger, et respira profondément, tentant de faire revenir la sérénité dans son coeur…

_24 octobre 1973_

Shion était en train de travailler dans son bureau lorsque le serviteur qui se tenait devant sa porte entra et annonça, avec tout le style et la révérence voulus :

« Le chevalier d'or Mû du Bélier est arrivé, Altesse… »

La lourde porte incrustée de bronze s'ouvrit et livra passage au petit garçon, presque tiré à quatre épingles. Mû avait visiblement fait un effort pour se rendre présentable, à voir le lien de soie qui retenait ses cheveux longs et la tunique de coton brodé qu'il portait. La chaîne d'or qu'il lui avait offerte lorsque la déesse s'était réincarnée brillait autour de son cou. Cependant, même s'il gardait un air calme et posé, il ne pouvait entièrement cacher la joie qu'il avait à voir son ancien maître, les paillettes d'or de ses yeux violets brillaient. Shion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec un léger sourire que le lien de soie, noué sans doute à la hâte, menaçait déjà de se délier. Mû avait encore hérité cela de sa mère, devant laquelle les plus solides rubans déclaraient forfait…

L'enfant s'inclina devant lui et demanda :

« Pour quelle raison avez-vous demandé à me voir ? »

Cela, en effet, était assez étonnant car, désormais, les deux vivaient des vies entièrement séparées, ne se voyant qu'assez peu. Shion, satisfait de l'urbanité de son fils, lui désigna un des sièges près de son bureau et lui dit :

« Je vais partir bientôt, aussi voulais-je te voir avant mon départ pour Shambhala… »

Mû était au courant des projets de Shion depuis un certain temps mais, à l'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage, celui-ci put voir qu'il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait aussi tôt. Refusant de se laisser envahir par l'émotion, Shion dit :

« Comme tu le sais, je suis responsable de toi, et il m'appartient de faire pour toi les rites qui marqueront ta croissance et ta progression parmi le peuple atlante. Cela a commencé lorsque tu as eu sept ans, et que tu as participé aux rites de l'eau, mais ce n'est là que le début… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, et reprit :

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr de vivre assez longtemps pour te voir atteindre tes treize ans, âge auquel tu devras accomplir d'autres rites, aussi ai-je pris des dispositions… »

Et il lui tendit un parchemin soigneusement roulé, tout en disant :

« Garde ce parchemin avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes l'âge de treize ans, si je ne suis plus là tu devras le donner à Egesh ou Anardil, ils sont prévenus et sauront quoi faire… »

Mû essaya de rester maître de lui, mais ses yeux violets tremblèrent alors qu'il prenait le parchemin dans ses petites mains. Shion lui dit alors :

« Ta place est désormais ici mais sache que, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours prêt à t'aider, comme je te l'ai dit lorsque tu es devenu chevalier d'or… »

Le jeune chevalier d'or regarda son père un long moment, puis réussit à répondre :

« J'ai dit que je serai toujours digne de mon armure, de ma charge, de mon sang, de mon serment à la déesse et de votre enseignement, et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ce serment… »

Il n'y avait presque plus de ton enfantin dans ce qui venait d'être dit, et Shion prit encore douloureusement conscience de l'évolution rapide de son fils. Mû avait été obligé de grandir trop vite, mais il fallait espérer qu'au fond de lui subsistait son âme d'enfant.

Soucieux de couper court à l'énorme vague d'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger, Shion lui dit :

« Nous verrons chaque chose en temps voulu, pour l'instant contente-toi d'apprendre encore, tant que tu le peux, car toutes les connaissances que tu pourras engranger te seront utiles dans l'avenir. Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais qui tu es, d'où tu viens et ce pour quoi tu es sur cette terre… »

Pour lui, ces mots avaient énormément d'importance, beaucoup plus que ce que pouvait comprendre Mû, mais l'enfant le perçut tout de même. Shion souhaitait plus que tout que son fils, ayant accompli sa mission lors de la guerre sainte, pût survivre et avoir ensuite une vie tranquille au service du Sanctuaire, mais, avec son expérience, il savait surtout que c'était un rêve, un rêve de père qui souhaite voir sa progéniture avoir une meilleure vie que la sienne.

Shion se leva, ouvrit un petit placard aux portes d'ébène qui se trouvait derrière son bureau et y prit un paquet emballé dans du papier de soie, qu'il donna à son fils :

« Ceci est pour toi, mais ne l'ouvre pas ici…va à présent… »

Les yeux remplis d'émotion, l'enfant se leva, le remercia, s'inclina et sortit alors que Shion murmurait pour lui-même

« Va vers la victoire, va vers la vie, mon fils… »

Malgré sa tristesse, il avait conscience d'avoir fait pour le mieux, mais il n'avait pas là le loisir de s'appesantir là-dessus, il avait encore beaucoup de travail…

Il travaillait encore lorsque, un peu plus tard, on vint lui dire que le chevalier des Gémeaux était introuvable depuis plusieurs heures, il semblait qu'il eût disparu. On l'avait fait chercher partout, mais il n'avait rien emporté et personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé. Shion, inquiet et pensant que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi comme successeur, ordonna qu'on continuât les recherches et qu'on interrogeât ses pairs. Mû, lui aussi, fut questionné, ainsi que son serviteur, mais il semblait bien que le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux se soit volatilisé sans laisser de traces, pour la plus grande inquiétude de Shion, qui eut une mauvaise prémonition…

Saga, pourtant, n'avait pas disparu au sens premier du terme, il se trouvait dans une grotte que lui seul connaissait, non loin du Sanctuaire, en proie à la plus extrême agitation et en pleine crise de double personnalité. Cette voix qui ne le quittait plus lui disait :

« Il t'a trahi, il a choisi Aioros, ce parangon de vertu sans aucun pouvoir ni aucun charisme ! Il ne mérite pas ta pitié, tue-le, et tue Athéna ensuite, tu as le pouvoir de régner sur le monde, prends-le ! Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main pour le faire…»

A genoux, sa main tenant sa poitrine en sueur, il parvint à répliquer :

« Pas…pas question, je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et…je…je me bats pour la justice… »

La douleur alors reprit, plus violente, lacérant son corps et sa tête sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Quand il parvint à reprendre conscience, il semblait être devenu l'ombre de lui-même, mais sa souffrance s'était quelque peu atténuée. La nuit était tombée dehors, et, quand il sortit, il était résolut à aller demander au Grand Pope la raison de son choix. Respirant à longs traits l'air de la nuit, il se dirigea résolument vers le Star Hill, où il sentait sa présence…

_Nuit du 25 au 26 octobre 1973_

_« Que les vents te mènent_

_Où d'autres âmes plus belles_

_Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous_

_Puisqu'on ne peut t'aimer plus… »_

_Jean-Jacques Goldman, Puisque tu pars_

Le petit temple de Star Hill était à peine éclairé, seule une chandelle trouait l'obscurité, permettant ainsi à Shion d'avoir une qualité d'observation parfaite. Depuis la réincarnation de la déesse, il avait augmenté le rythme de ses observations, voulant cette fois essayer de préciser la date à laquelle le sceau d'Athéna se briserait. Malgré l'importance de la chose, il avait de la peine à se concentrer, songeant que, le lendemain, il devrait annoncer l'identité de son successeur à tout le Sanctuaire…

Il soupira, et son œil habitué remarqua alors quelque chose de particulier : l'étoile polaire qui, normalement, devrait être décalée d'un degré par rapport à l'axe polaire terrestre, avait un angle qui était là en train de se rapprocher de zéro. De plus, elle était instable et légèrement décalée, ce qui n'était généralement pas le cas à cette époque de l'année. Cet état de fait lui rappela le carnet d'observations du Grand Pope qui l'avait précédé et qui avait aussi remarqué cela avant la précédente guerre sainte. Finalement, l'échéance qu'il avait craint était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, ce ne serait pas du luxe de former son successeur dès maintenant. Aioros aurait à peine le temps de connaître tous les arcanes du Sanctuaire qu'il lui faudrait préparer ses troupes pour le grand affrontement. Difficile mission, mais Shion était sûr de son choix, il savait que le jeune Sagittaire avait les ressources pour y arriver, bien qu'il l'ait senti quelque peu déstabilisé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son choix…

La disparition de Saga, par contre, posait un problème. Les Douze devraient être au complet lorsque le temps de combattre serait venu, ils n'auraient pas le choix, l'absence de l'un d'entre eux pouvait leur coûter la victoire. Que s'était-il donc passé dans la tête du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ? Depuis qu'il était enfant, Shion avait toujours ressenti chez lui quelque chose de particulier, sans pouvoir définir exactement ce dont il s'agissait. C'était cela qui l'avait poussé à ne pas en faire son successeur, bien qu'un concert de louanges s'élevât concernant l'adolescent. Il fallait espérer que cette disparition ne soit qu'un coup de tête et, qu'ensuite, il rentrerait dans le rang. Pourtant, bien qu'il le trouvât étrange, son comportement exemplaire et mature plaidait pour lui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses pensées, car un cosmos familier le fit se retourner. Là se tenait devant lui le disparu, Saga, revêtu de son armure et nimbé de son aura dorée. Surpris, il lui dit :

« Que fais-tu là, Saga ? Ce lieu est pourtant difficile d'accès… »

Un pli d'ironie marqua le visage du jeune chevalier d'or qui s'agenouilla et répondit :

« Non, pas tellement, puisque vous, qui êtes vieux, y parvenez, et que je suis l'égal d'un dieu… »

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé mais le sixième sens de Shion lui souffla qu'il y avait cependant en lui quelque chose de nouveau, cette sûreté de soi qui frisait l'égocentrisme. Il reprit :

« Tu es ici sur une terre sacrée, foulée seule par les Grands Popes, la mégalomanie n'est pas de mise ici. Que veux-tu ? »

Il avait une petite idée de la réponse, mais préférait l'entendre de la bouche même de Saga. Il s'aperçut alors que celui-ci semblait avoir quelques difficultés à respirer, et suait beaucoup. Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux semblait se sentir mal, mais répondit :

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas désigné comme votre successeur ? Je ne crois pas avoir démérité une seule fois, et j'estime que je possède autant de qualités qu'Aioros… »

Shion, calmement, lui dit :

« J'ai dit, et tu étais présent, qu'il rassemblait les qualités essentielles et qu'il était digne de devenir mon successeur…je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, si c'est ce que tu attends… »

Saga, alors, insista, haletant de plus en plus sous le regard étonné de Shion :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Si la vérité importait tellement à Saga, il allait la lui donner. Le Grand Pope abaissa le regard sur lui et lui dit :

« Puisque tu veux une réponse, je vais t'en donner une. Il est vrai que tous te respectent, que ton comportement est des plus dignes, mais j'ai ressenti en toi quelque chose d'étrange, de malsain, comme si ton âme était envahie par le démon… »

Saga, sous le regard de Shion, se transformait de minute en minute, haletant parce que son âme bonne tentait de garder le contrôle sous les coups de boutoir de la mauvaise qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Inquiet de le voir haleter et suer à grosses gouttes, Shion demanda :

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Ce fut un rire démoniaque qui lui répondit, et le fit reculer. Une voix, qui n'était pas celle de Saga, troua la nuit :

« Vous avez percé mon secret, quelle perspicacité ! Je comprends que vous ayez vécu si longtemps… »

Shion vit alors les cheveux de Saga passer du bleu au gris, et son regard devenir rouge comme celui d'un démon assoiffé de sang. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Saga, pas l'être bon qu'il avait vu grandir. Il comprit en une fraction de secondes que, ce qu'il trouvait étrange chez lui, c'était cette zone d'ombre qui avait grandi énormément jusqu'à submerger le véritable Saga.

Il dit :

« Mais…tes cheveux…tu n'es pas Saga, qui es… ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car Saga se relevait et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en garde, lui transperça la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Shion, encore debout, dit avant de s'effondrer :

« J'avais vu juste…tu n'es pas…un dieu…mais le mal…incarné… »

Mais Saga n'écoutait plus, tout à sa mégalomanie grandissante. Il le laissa là après lui avoir enlevé sa tenue rituelle, et sortit sur l'esplanade. Avec ses dernières forces, Shion se traîna sur le lit qui lui servait à dormir là quand il observait toute la nuit. Au moment de mourir, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un coup d'Hadès, nul autre que lui n'aurait pu transformer un être pur comme Saga en cet être démoniaque et assoiffé de sang. Mais comment faire à présent pour contrecarrer ses plans ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à vivre, il le savait. Saga avait raté son cœur de peu, mais avait transpercé son artère aorte, et le sang s'écoulait rapidement de sa blessure, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le sauver. Il souleva son bras avec effort, arracha la chaîne d'argent qui était à son cou, à laquelle étaient suspendues son alliance et celle d'Arzaniel, avant de chuchoter :

« J'arrive, Arzaniel… »

Qu'allait devenir le Sanctuaire si Saga y prenait le pouvoir ? Il ne le savait pas, mais n'avait plus la force de lutter, ses forces l'abandonnaient. La déesse était en danger de mort, mais il ne pouvait plus combattre pour elle, il était temps pour lui d'abandonner le combat, devant laisser à présent à son fils et à ses pairs le soin de la défendre. Aioros ne laisserait jamais Saga la tuer, il en était sûr.

Ses forces l'abandonnant, il se sentait happé dans un vide sans fond, mais eut le temps, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, d'envoyer un message télépathique à Mû :

_« Mû, ta vie est en danger ainsi que celle de la déesse, mets-toi à l'abri ! »_

Saga n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route vers le pouvoir absolu, et Shion connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que Mû serait de ceux-là. Le sage et calme Bélier pouvait devenir dangereux et terrible si l'on touchait à ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'abri, le plus vite possible, avec la déesse…

_« Je t'aime, mon fils… »_, pensa-t-il, _« Ta maman et moi veillerons toujours sur toi, même si nous ne te verrons pas grandir… »_.

Ses pensées perdirent de leur cohérence, et, pendant un temps indéfini, il vit défiler des images de sa vie : son enfance à Jamir, Ashen, la guerre sainte, le Sanctuaire, Arzaniel, Mû, la déesse…tout ce que avait compté dans sa vie se mélangeait, faisant une folle sarabande dans son esprit. Puis ce fut le noir absolu, et la lumière…

Mû s'éveilla en hurlant, comme si une intense vague de douleur lui avait foudroyé tout le corps. Démétrios, réveillé par le bruit, fit irruption dans sa chambre et le vit bafouiller :

« La déesse…moi…en danger… »

Il avait l'air d'être complètement perdu, et ne parvenait pas à raisonner. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que le lien télépathique qu'il avait avec son maître s'était rompu après un dernier message, et que cela avait occasionné une intense douleur dont il souffrait encore. Il transpirait abondamment, et ses yeux fixes à la pupille dilatée ne voyaient rien. Le serviteur s'assit près de lui, et, inquiet, l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Il avait l'impression que l'enfant voyait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir, mais n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage car on frappa à la porte et une voix familière, celle d'Aldébaran, résonna:

« Viens, Mû, vite ! Aioros a volé la déesse, il faut le poursuivre, ordre du Grand Pope… »

Démétrios reposa doucement l'enfant sur le lit, et il sembla alors sortir de sa catatonie. Il leva un regard mouillé de larmes sur son serviteur et dit rapidement :

« Nous partons, vite ! Mon maître est mort, il s'est passé quelque chose et nous devons fuir, ce n'est plus lui qui est le Grand Pope… »

Il n'avait pas toutes les clés en main, mais il avait compris le dernier message de Shion : fuir, le plus loin possible, loin de ce Sanctuaire souillé soudainement par le mal. Par le lien télépathique, Mû avait eu quelques vagues impressions, mais ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Son instinct, hérité de son peuple, lui soufflait de s'enfuir loin d'ici, sans qu'il puisse clairement l'expliquer. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Aioros, de loin le plus intègre d'entre eux, avait enlevé la déesse, il y avait là quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

Rassemblant rapidement tout ce qui lui importait, il saisit sa pandora box et, Démétrios sur les talons, se faufila hors de la maison. Il fallait sortir du Sanctuaire pour se téléporter, aussi marcha-t-il le plus discrètement possible vers la sortie. Par chance, les gardes avaient été mobilisés pour la chasse à l'homme déclenchée pour capturer Aioros, et ils purent sortir librement du Sanctuaire. Un bruit alors les fit sursauter, et Mû se rendit invisible avant de pousser Démétrios dans un buisson qui se trouvait là. Ils virent Aioros, blessé à mort, remettre la jeune déesse à un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas, avant d'expirer…

Mû sentit les larmes inonder ses joues quand le courageux Sagittaire rendit l'âme, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le pleurer, il lui fallait gagner au plus vite un asile sûr. Pour cela, un seul endroit était idéal : les Cinq Pics, en Chine, auprès de Dohko de la Balance. Il lui avait toujours été désigné par son père comme quelqu'un de bon conseil, à qui s'adresser en cas de problème, et il savait qu'il serait en sécurité là-bas. De plus, il fallait lui annoncer le décès de son ami, et il voulait aussi lui demander conseil sur ce qui venait d'advenir. Il serait toujours temps, ensuite, de retourner à Jamir et d'attendre la suite des événements…

Résolument, détournant le regard de ce Sanctuaire désormais souillé par le sang d'un homme de bien, il agrippa le bras de Démétrios et se téléporta vers la Chine. Une autre page de sa vie s'ouvrait…

**A SUIVRE**


	18. Chapitre 13 : Continuer à vivre

Désolée pour l'attente, voici enfin le chapitre 13. Merci à Yotma, qui l'a relu et me donne toujours des idées, à Alaiya, qui me suit depuis le début et à Megumichan, qui héberge cette fic avec talent

**_Chapitre 13 : Continuer à vivre_**

_« __Etre à la hauteur_

_De ce qu'on vous demande_

_Ce que les autres attendent_

_Et surmonter sa peur_

_D'être à la hauteur _

_Du commun des mortels_

_Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel_

_Et avoir à cœur_

_D'être à la hauteur… » _

_E. Moire, Le roi Soleil_

_Rozan, Chine, 28 octobre 1973 _

La Lune se reflétait sur l'immémoriale chute d'eau, mais personne n'était témoin des larmes du plus vieux des chevaliers d'or, Dohko de la Balance, qui cachait là, loin des regards, son incommensurable peine…

Voici trois jours que Mû était arrivé, une nuit sans Lune, en larmes, désemparé, et lui avait déballé pêle-mêle tout ce qui venait d'arriver, la mort de Shion, le coup d'état qui s'en était ensuivi, sans pouvoir néanmoins lui dire qui avait pris la place du Grand Pope ni ce qui s'était passé exactement. Dohko avait bien sûr senti la disparition du cosmos familier de son ami, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait eu tant de bouleversements en même temps. Il lui fallait à présent veiller sur Mû, le temps que le petit garçon puisse être autonome, tout en gardant un œil sur le Sanctuaire et les événements qui s'y dérouleraient, ceci afin d'en savoir plus sur l'usurpateur qui avait tué sans pitié son ami le plus cher. Pour avoir réussi à l'abattre, il fallait qu'il eût été très puissant…

Il avait su par Mû ce qui était arrivé à la jeune déesse, et avait aussi réussi à savoir l'identité de l'homme à qui elle avait été confiée. Il s'agissait d'un nommé Mitsumasa Kido, un industriel japonais fort riche en qui il perçut quelque chose de particulier, il ne put préciser quoi mais il sut instantanément qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui. Quoi qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire à présent, elle aurait le temps de grandir tranquillement…

Comme Shion, il savait lire dans les étoiles, et voyait se profiler là treize années sombres. Pourtant, certaines constellations s'étaient illuminées d'une façon inusitée, signifiant que leurs porteurs joueraient un rôle très important plus tard. Il s'agissait de Pégase, d'Andromède, du Cygne, du Dragon et du Phénix. La naissance de son propre apprenti, annoncée par Shion voici des années, avait eu lieu l'année précédente, mais il se passerait encore plusieurs années avant qu'il ne puisse l'entraîner…

Il pensa alors à Mû, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Le petit garçon s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa peine, mais Dohko ressentait fortement à quel point Shion lui manquait. Il reconnaissait en lui nombre de traits de son ami, cette retenue des sentiments, ce calme caractère. Le jeune chevalier d'or ressemblait beaucoup à Shion jeune, tel qu'il l'avait connu autrefois. Dohko, bien qu'il sût toute la vérité sur la naissance de l'enfant, respectait le vœu de son ami en se disant que, sans doute, c'était mieux comme cela et que Mû souffrirait moins s'il ne savait pas que son maître était son père. Cependant, il envisageait l'éventualité que l'enfant, un jour, l'apprît fortuitement, et cela serait sans aucun doute encore plus dévastateur pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix et respecterait le dernier vœu de Shion : guider son fils vers l'âge adulte.

Il vit alors Demetrios, le serviteur, sortir de la petite maison de bambou et venir vers lui, l'air préoccupé. Il s'inclina devant lui et dit :

«Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis inquiet pour mon jeune maître. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés et se nourrit à peine… »

Dohko resta silencieux un moment et dit, se rappelant quelque chose :

« Que s'est-il produit lorsque son maître est mort ? »

Demetrios relata les symptômes de la rupture du lien télépathique : transpiration abondante, regard fixe, douleur intense, et Dohko comprit. Entre Shion et Mû existait un lien très fort, sans qu'ils en eussent forcément conscience, plus fort que celui qui liait le maître à l'élève, ce lien que créait le même sang. Il s'était forgé dès la naissance de l'enfant, et, s'étant enrichi ensuite de l'aspect affectif qui s'était ajouté pendant les trois années d'entraînement de Mû, était devenu très puissant. Mû souffrait probablement encore, était sous le choc, il fallait l'aider à surmonter cela, et lui seul le pouvait. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Shion concernant les ruptures de liens télépathiques…

Il dit à Demetrios :

« Vous allez le veiller cette nuit, il risque d'avoir de la fièvre… »

Le serviteur s'inclina et rentra dans la maison pour aller s'occuper de son jeune maître…

_Sanctuaire, 5 novembre 1973 _

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis dans leur salle, mais une intense aura de tristesse flottait dans l'air et surtout sur les places vides. Il manquait là Aioros, déclaré traître et assassiné par ses pairs, Aiolia, qui depuis se terrait dans sa maison, refusant de rencontrer ceux qui avaient tué son frère aîné, Saga, mystérieusement disparu et dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, et Mû, ainsi que le mystérieux chevalier de la Balance, que personne n'avait jamais vu. La disparition soudaine du Bélier d'or, la nuit de la mort d'Aioros et de Shion, avait alimenté beaucoup les discussions, mais comme, par son statut particulier, le chevalier d'or du Bélier était autorisé à aller et venir comme il le voulait, on s'était donc dit que quelque chose l'avait rappelé à Jamir, même si c'était une étrange coïncidence qu'il soit parti juste cette nuit-là. Le Grand Pope lui avait écrit pour lui demander des explications, mais le jeune chevalier d'or n'avait pas encore répondu…

Les chevaliers d'or veillaient toujours devant la porte des appartements de la déesse, mais, s'ils ressentaient encore son aura, ils ne l'entendaient plus pleurer. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais n'avaient pas d'explication à donner à ce soudain silence. Les jours succédaient aux jours, invariables, et Saga réussissait brillamment à se faire passer pour le Grand Pope. Ses qualités intrinsèques de gestionnaire prenaient ici toute leur dimension, et nul doute que Shion, s'il avait encore été en vie, l'aurait reconnu. Mais, désormais, il gisait sur le Star Hill, enveloppé de sa cosmoénergie que la mort n'avait pas éteinte et qui conservait son corps. Cette vision, si elle bouleversait le véritable Saga, tirait des ricanements au mauvais. Pourtant, qui n'eût pas été ému par cette expression de sérénité et ce léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage, attestant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix ?

Les jeunes chevaliers d'or, pour l'instant, n'avaient pas percé à jour Saga et lui obéissaient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait à Shion…

_Rozan, 6 novembre 1973 _

Dohko jeta un regard à Mû qui gisait sur son lit, encore faible après des jours passés à lutter contre la fièvre. Son petit corps avait maigri, et ses côtes saillaient, mais il se sentait mieux. Il avait subi le contrecoup de la rupture du lien télépathique et, comme l'avait prévu le chevalier de la Balance, il avait eu une forte fièvre. Son serviteur l'avait constamment veillé mais, à présent que le petit garçon était hors de danger, Dohko l'avait envoyé se coucher, prenant lui-même le relais…

L'enfant alors ouvrit les yeux, tenta de se relever sur un coude mais retomba. Dohko lui dit :

« Reste allongé, Mû, tu n'es pas bien vaillant encore… »

L'enfant, pourtant, parvint à s'adosser à ses oreillers et, les yeux encore embrumés, se situa dans la pièce avant de dire :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance lui tendit un verre d'eau et lui dit :

« Tu as eu de la fièvre pendant quelques jours, mais tu es tiré d'affaire à présent. Tiens, bois… »

Le jeune chevalier d'or avala avidement le verre d'eau fraîche, et dit :

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé tant d'embarras, maître… »

Il avait pris le parti de l'appeler 'maître', car Dohko était connu comme l'un des meilleurs maîtres dans le monde entier. Il paraissait même, d'après ce que Shion lui en avait dit, qu'il avait combattu contre un Guerrier Divin, autrefois, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Dohko sourit à cet enfant qui lui rappelait si fort son ami disparu, et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mû. Tu as bien fait de venir ici… »

L'enfant avait besoin d'être assuré, et ses pouvoirs étaient encore en développement, en harmonie avec la croissance de son corps. A l'âge adulte, Mû serait l'homme au monde possédant les plus forts pouvoirs psychiques, comme l'avait été son père avant lui. De plus, d'après ce qu'avait écrit Shion, sa mère, Arzaniel, possédait aussi ce genre de pouvoirs, ce qui favorisait encore ce pronostic…

L'enfant, assis dans son lit, regarda un moment la cascade couler par la fenêtre et dit, des sanglots dans la voix :

« Pourquoi tout cela est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-on tué mon maître ? Il n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne, tout le monde l'appréciait et il était bon avec tous… »

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, ces larmes qu'il avait courageusement retenues ces derniers jours et qui débordaient à présent de son petit cœur meurtri. Dohko, alors, lui répondit :

« J'ignore qui l'a tué, Mû, mais je suis sûr que nous le saurons un jour et que le coupable sera démasqué… »

A la vue de cet enfant en larmes, il se sentit proche de pleurer lui aussi mais parvint à se retenir. Mû avait besoin qu'on le soutienne, et il devrait jouer ce rôle tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Il serait toujours temps de pleurer Shion après, quand il serait seul. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »

L'enfant essuya ses larmes et dit, le regard brillant :

« Je veux retourner là où mes semblables ont vécu depuis des siècles, au Tibet, à Jamir, et observer de loin ce qui se passera au Sanctuaire. Je serai plus en sécurité dans mes montagnes natales, et celui qui a tué mon maître ne viendra pas m'y chercher… »

Une lueur malsaine passa alors dans son regard violet pailleté d'or, et il ajouta d'un ton décidé :

« Un jour, je découvrirai qui il est, et je le tuerai de mes propres mains comme il a tué mon maître… »

Dohko dit alors, de sa voix calme:

« La vengeance est toujours mauvaise conseillère, Mû, elle conduit à faire des actes inconsidérés. Non, tu dois croire en la justice, elle se manifeste toujours, même s'il faut l'attendre longtemps… »

Lui aussi, pourtant, avait eu ce genre de pensées, mais il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir où se trouvait ce qui était le mieux. Si Mû ne songeait qu'à se venger, ceci empoisonnerait sa vie, et Shion ne l'aurait pas voulu ainsi. Dohko avait toujours cru au destin et à la justice, et était persuadé que le meurtrier de Shion serait puni, un jour ou l'autre…

Il sourit à l'enfant et lui dit :

« Veux-tu manger? Je crois savoir que Demetrios t'a préparé quelque chose… »

Le regard du petit garçon brilla, et il répondit :

« Oui, merci, maître… »

Mû, malgré sa maturité remarquable, restait un enfant par ce genre de réactions, et Dohko pensa :

_« Où que tu sois, Shion, tu peux être fier de ton fils… »_

Mû mangea docilement ce qu'il lui apporta, puis sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Dohko resta un instant auprès de lui, vérifia qu'il respirait bien et librement, puis sortit pour aller s'asseoir de nouveau devant la cascade, à sa place attitrée. Mû était non seulement un chevalier d'or, mais un élément important de l'ordre car il était le seul à pouvoir réparer les armures. Celui qui avait tué Shion ne s'attaquerait donc pas à lui, ce serait trop risqué. Mû aurait donc le temps de grandir lui aussi, jusqu'au moment où toute la vérité éclaterait…

_Sanctuaire, 19 novembre 1973_

Aiolia, le Lion d'or, ne sortait plus de sa maison. De toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il servi, vu que les autres le mettaient au ban ? N'avait-il pas entendu Deathmask dire à Aphrodite qu'il était un traître comme son frère ? Il refusait de croire ce qu'on lui avait dit, que son frère avait enlevé la déesse et était mort en étant un félon envers le Sanctuaire. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, et savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille…

Cette chape presque invisible qui s'était abattue sur le Sanctuaire après la mort de Shion avait été très fortement ressentie par Shaka. Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge sentait confusément que quelque chose avait changé, mais sans pouvoir dire exactement quoi. Le Sanctuaire semblait être davantage hors du monde, comme si le temps y avait ralenti…

Personne pourtant n'était témoin de la souffrance de Saga, cette lutte perpétuelle entre sa bonne et sa mauvaise âme. Souvent, la nuit, il se réveillait brusquement, la tête enserrée dans un étau, et faisait, lorsque son âme bonne reprenait le dessus, d'horribles cauchemars où il revoyait, encore et encore, le crime affreux qu'il avait commis. Il avait tué dans sa crise de personnalité un homme bon, un homme qui avait su lire en lui, qui avait compris quelle zone d'ombre il abritait, et savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Bien souvent, son masque dissimulait les larmes qu'il versait en silence, sous le regard de Kyrillos ou des grands maîtres. Ceux-ci, malgré leur clairvoyance, n'avaient cependant pas compris la vérité, et continuaient leur travail immuable de gestion du Sanctuaire, aidés des jeunes chevaliers d'or…

_Rozan, 3 décembre 1973_

L'aube rougeoyait le flot de la cascade, mais Mû, torse-nu, plongé dans une profonde méditation, n'y faisait pas attention. Patiemment, jour après jour, il se reconstruisait et s'endurcissait sous le regard attentif de Dohko, qui empêchait le poison malsain de la vengeance de prendre possession de la jeune âme de l'enfant atlante. Mû, comme il l'avait toujours fait, continuait de pratiquer le hatha yoga et la méditation, ce qui contribuait à son équilibre intérieur. Dohko, chaque jour, apprenait à le connaître davantage, et découvrait ce que l'éducation donnée par Shion avait fait du petit garçon, un jeune chevalier d'or équilibré, fidèle à sa déesse et qui comprenait tous les tenants et les aboutissants du serment qu'il avait prêté malgré son jeune âge. C'était aussi un atlante, respectueux des traditions et de la religion de son peuple, transmises par son père.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et le soleil levant fit flamboyer les paillettes d'or de son regard, léguées par sa mère. Il appréciait le calme de ce lieu, loin de toutes les agitations du Sanctuaire. Il prit le moulin à prières qui avait appartenu à sa mère, le fit tourner et marmonna un _mantra_. C'était son rite immuable chaque matin, et il conservait cette habitude. La voix de Demetrios lui parvint alors :

« Maître ! Votre petit déjeuner est prêt… »

L'enfant se leva, prit son moulin à prières et se dirigea vers la petite maison de bambou. Il y entra, s'inclina devant Dohko et s'attabla devant son petit déjeuner. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance observa l'enfant et lui dit :

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Mû ? As-tu mieux dormi ? »

L'enfant sourit et répondit :

« Oui, merci, maître… »

En effet, Mû faisait souvent des cauchemars, ces temps-ci, et Dohko espérait que, bientôt, il surmonterait le choc de la perte de son père. En tout cas, il allait déjà mieux, et Demetrios le constatait chaque jour. Pourtant, parfois, son regard violet s'assombrissait et s'embuait…

Le petit garçon avala sa tasse de lait et ses tartines, comme tous les matins, et Dohko lui demanda :

« Que souhaites-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? »

L'enfant atlante leva son regard si particulier sur son pair, et répondit :

« J'aimerais que vous m'entraîniez, maître… »

Jusque-là, vu que Mû avait été sévèrement malade, Dohko n'avait pas pu le faire, et le chevalier d'or de la Balance se montra honoré qu'il lui ait fait une telle demande. L'enfant reprit :

« Je suis officiellement un chevalier d'or, mais je sais que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au sommet de mes capacités et de ma puissance. J'aimerais bénéficier de votre expérience… »

Brusquement, Dohko se sentit vieux, terriblement vieux, face à cet enfant qui lui parlait avec une telle maturité. Bien sûr, techniquement, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans à peine, mais personne d'autre que lui ne le savait, et il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi encore longtemps. Il sourit au petit garçon et lui dit :

« Décidément, Shion ne s'était pas trompé à ton sujet... je t'entraînerai donc, puisque tel est ton souhait… »

Il surprit un air interrogatif dans le regard de l'enfant, mais Mû s'abstint de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : qu'avait bien pu dire Shion à son sujet ? Sa bonne éducation prit le dessus, et il s'inclina, comme on le lui avait appris…

Il monta ensuite à sa chambre, et sortit de son petit bagage une vieille tunique, la plus vieille qu'il avait prise vu que toutes ses tuniques d'entraînement étaient restées au Sanctuaire. Fouillant dans son sac, il trouva, encore enveloppé dans son papier de soie, le dernier cadeau de son père, un délicat châle de cachemire. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et il serra le châle contre lui avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit et de redescendre pour ne pas faire attendre Dohko…

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance l'attendait, assis sur son sempiternel rocher. Il considéra un instant l'enfant et lui dit :

« Tout ce que je pourrai faire pour toi, c'est endurcir ton corps et lui permettre de se trouver encore plus en adéquation avec tes pouvoirs psychiques. Cela te sera utile plus tard… »

Il s'interrompit et reprit :

« Je vais me servir de ce que je sais concernant tes pouvoirs pour faire cela, mais n'hésite pas à préciser si tu en ressens le besoin… »

Mû acquiesça, et resta debout, attendant les ordres de Dohko…

Le soir même, Demetrios sortit et vint s'incliner devant le chevalier d'or de la Balance en lui disant :

« Votre repas est prêt… »

Etonné, Dohko dit :

« Mû ne dînera-t-il pas ? »

Demetrios secoua la tête :

« Il dort déjà, il était très fatigué ce soir… »

La sollicitude du serviteur toucha Dohko. Il était visible que Demetrios appréciait énormément Mû. Ce petit garçon dont il était devenu le serviteur par devoir voilà presque un an lui était à présent aussi cher que s'il eût été son propre fils. Pourtant, il savait assez peu de choses sur lui, on l'avait affecté auprès de lui lorsqu'il était arrivé, et voilà tout. Le jeune chevalier d'or, par sa gentillesse et son calme, se l'était attaché immédiatement. Malgré l'incertitude de leur situation, il n'avait pas hésité à le suivre dans cet endroit inconnu, et était resté près de lui lorsqu'il souffrait, conscient que l'enfant avait besoin de lui. Depuis un bon moment, il avait percé à jour la relation qui unissait Shion à Mû, mais s'était soigneusement tu, ayant compris que le secret était là de rigueur…

Il servit Dohko en silence, se tenant debout dans un coin lorsqu'il mangea, comme il le faisait toujours. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance, alors, le fixa et lui dit :

« Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent ? Suivrez-vous Mû à Jamir ? »

Le serviteur répondit sans hésiter :

« Oui, même s'il a déjà un serviteur là-bas il aura besoin de moi… »

Dohko eut alors une curieuse impression, et constata que le serviteur possédait des pouvoirs, qu'il dissimulait soigneusement. Il lui dit :

« Je sens votre aura, vous avez été entraîné… »

Demetrios répondit :

« Oui, mais j'y ai laissé la moitié d'un poumon, c'est pour cela que je suis serviteur à présent… »

Mû, malgré ses pouvoirs particuliers, n'avait pas pressenti cela chez son fidèle serviteur. Dohko, étant plus expérimenté, l'avait pu. Il lui dit :

« Cela est dangereux pour vous d'aller là-bas, Jamir se trouve à plus de six mille mètres d'altitude… »

Mais la décision de Demetrios était prise :

« Je dois l'accompagner… »

Plongeant dans le regard de l'homme, Dohko eut la nette sensation qu'il était au courant du lien de parenté entre Shion et Mû. Le serviteur reprit :

« A présent qu'il est seul, il va avoir besoin de moi, et je le servirai jusqu'à ce qu'il me renvoie… »

Dohko sourit :

« Votre loyauté vous honore, mon ami… »

Tout avait été dit à demi-mot entre ces deux hommes de cœur…

_Sanctuaire, 5 décembre 1973_

Amphion, ex-grand maître du signe des Gémeaux, ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit un curieux pressentiment qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui semblait sentir l'aura familière de son ancien élève disparu par intermittence, provenant de la salle du trône. La première fois qu'il avait ressenti cela, il avait cru à une hallucination, mais cela s'était renouvelé récemment, lui donnant l'espoir fou que son ancien élève avait réapparu.

Cette idée finit par l'obnubiler à un point qu'il désira en avoir le cœur net. Un après-midi, il décida d'aller en parler au Grand Pope pour savoir si lui aussi avait ressenti cela. Par son statut de grand maître, il pouvait le rencontrer quand il le voulait…

Il monta au palais, et se fit ouvrir la porte de la salle du trône. Le Grand Pope ne s'y trouvait pas, et il allait s'en retourner lorsqu'un bruit venant de derrière les tentures le fit aller dans cette direction. Il y trouva le Grand Pope, ou celui qu'il croyait tel, à genoux, la main sur la poitrine et semblant souffrir beaucoup. Amphion, qui savait que Shion, autrefois, avait souffert de problèmes cardiaques, s'approcha et demanda :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Altesse ? »

Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Saga, qui avait reconnu son ancien maître, le repoussa et, ce faisant, son masque et son casque tombèrent, dévoilant son visage tordu par la douleur et la haine. Amphion se recula, et, surpris par ce qu'il vit, manqua en tomber à la renverse. Il en perdit la parole, puis finit par réussir à dire :

« Sa…Saga…que signifie ? »

Pourtant, si l'aura était celle de son ancien élève, son visage était haineux, et ses yeux rouges luisaient de façon démoniaque. Si cet être avait été Saga, il n'y avait plus là trace de l'enfant calme et aimant qu'il avait élevé et entraîné. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, et Amphion, retrouvant la parole, finit par dire :

« Que fais-tu ici, dans cette tenue ? Où est le Grand Pope ?

Amphion, parce qu'il le connaissait bien, ressentit alors fortement le conflit intérieur du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Oui, Saga existait encore, mais sous cette gangue de haine qui gagnait de plus en plus sur lui de jour en jour. Il continua :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il posait la question, mais il lui semblait connaître la réponse. Saga, ou plutôt la partie sombre de Saga, les yeux rouges luisant, répondit :

« Je suis le Grand Pope, j'ai supprimé sans aucun regret le vieux qui n'était plus bon à rien ! Je suis né pour diriger le monde, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! »

Horrifié, Amphion regardait cet être qui avait été son élève lui dire froidement que le Grand Pope qu'il avait toujours connu, admiré pour sa probité et sa droiture, n'était plus, et, pire, assassiné par lui de sang-froid. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour faire du courageux chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ce monstre de cruauté et d'égocentrisme ?

Saga gris déploya sa haute taille, dépassant en cela Amphion, et marcha sur lui en disant :

« Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour aller clamer cela à tes précieux collègues, grand maître de pacotille ! »

Amphion vit luire une lueur de folie dans le regard rouge sang de Saga, et se sentit encore plus mal. A la déception de voir que le mal avait pris possession de celui à qui il avait tout appris, la tristesse de le voir ainsi se joignait le deuil du Grand Pope qu'il avait tant apprécié. Saga n'avait plus l'air de souffrir du tout, il le dominait maintenant de toute sa taille, et Amphion, d'instinct, se mit en garde. Il n'y avait plus rien à cet instant de Saga dans cet être démoniaque qui avait tué de sang froid, mais il voulait tout de même essayer de faire appel à ce qui pouvait rester de bon en lui, de son ancien élève. Il quitta la garde, leva son regard sur lui et dit :

« Saga, tu souffres, je le sens, tu es encore là, au fond de toi-même, même si l'ombre a le dessus sur toi en cet instant. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi as-tu tué cet homme qui ne t'avait toujours voulu que du bien ? »

Il sembla redevenir lui-même un instant, et dit :

« Parce qu'il avait refusé de faire de moi son successeur, moi que tous mes pairs avaient élu ! »

Cela ressemblait si peu à Saga ! Celui qu'avait élevé Amphion n'aurait jamais tué son supérieur, le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, à qui il devait obéissance, sous le coup d'une simple crise de jalousie. C'était cette sombre aura qui l'avait poussé à le faire, qui avait exacerbé le sentiment d'injustice ressenti par Saga, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Qui avait pu pervertir à ce point un être aussi juste ? Amphion n'en avait aucune idée…

A cet instant, il ressentait énormément de pitié pour son élève, et continua :

« Cela n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait, le meurtre infâme que tu as commis. Il faut que tu renonces, et tu seras jugé devant tes pairs… »

Saga, gris cette fois, se mit à rire d'une façon malsaine et dit :

« Mes pairs n'ont aucun droit sur moi, je suis beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux, ils ne font pas le poids contre moi ! Le vieil homme n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et eux aussi subiront ma colère s'ils s'opposent à moi ! »

Amphion, calmement, répliqua :

« Tu n'es plus mon élève, mais tu n'es plus non plus Saga. N'as-tu pas honte de ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu es devenu ? Redeviens donc toi-même ! »

Les yeux rouges flamboyèrent, et Saga rugit :

« Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner, tu ne comprends rien ! Ce poste était pour moi, moi seul, j'étais parfaitement capable de gérer le Sanctuaire, et on m'en a privé au détriment de cet âne d'Aioros ! »

Alors Amphion comprit qu'Aioros, en fait, n'avait jamais été un traître, et que c'était Saga qui avait tenté de tuer ou d'enlever la jeune déesse voici quelques mois. Etait-elle encore vivante, d'ailleurs ? Probablement que oui, il pouvait sentir son aura. Furieux, il dit :

« Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur, un parjure et un meurtrier, tu as foulé aux pieds toutes les valeurs du Sanctuaire et tu oses faire une crise parce qu'on ne t'a pas choisi ? N'oublie jamais que la route des Enfers est pavée de bonnes intentions… »

La fureur de Saga augmenta face aux paroles du grand maître, et il se mit à hurler :

« Tu ne peux pas me juger, tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, maudit ! Tais-toi ! »

Ses yeux rouges brillaient sinistrement, comme des braises d'un feu qui l'aurait consumé de l'intérieur. Son aura dorée l'entoura, et le grand maître, conscient qu'il ne ferait pas vraiment le poids face à un chevalier d'or déchaîné, tomba en garde. Le regard de Saga se mit à flamboyer davantage, reflétant la haine qui débordait de l'aura du Gémeaux. Il se précipita vers lui, et Amphion ne parvint pas à éviter son poing qui lui transperça le ventre de part en part. Le regard du grand maître effleura le visage de son ancien élève, et il réussit à dire :

« Mon sang…sera sur…tes mains…à jamais…que les dieux…et Athéna…te prennent en pitié… »

Les yeux presque déjà vitreux de l'homme se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il voyait les cheveux de Saga redevenir bleus et celui-ci tomber à genoux près de lui en disant :

« Maître…non…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…comment ai-je pu ? »

Amphion expira quelques secondes plus tard, dans les bras de son ancien élève en larmes. Pourtant, une voix, que Saga était le seul à entendre, revint à la charge :

« Allons, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, c'était un obstacle sur notre route… »

Saga répondit :

« Non, c'était mon maître, celui à qui je dois tout, il ne méritait pas de mourir…je suis un assassin ! »

La douleur habituelle à la tête le reprit, et, malgré lui, il redevint le Saga mauvais. Jetant impitoyablement le corps sanglant d'Amphion, il remit son masque et appela :

« Gardes ! L'un des grands maîtres a essayé de m'assassiner, ils ont ourdi un complot contre moi ! Que les chevaliers d'or les poursuivent, et les tuent sans pitié ! »

Ce fut alors une nouvelle chasse à l'homme, deux mois après celle qui avait vu la mort d'Aioros. Zethos du Triangle Austral, qui n'avait jamais cessé de rechercher Kanon depuis sa disparition, était par chance absent du Sanctuaire, mais ressentit très fortement la mort de son jumeau et se mit à hurler sans comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Le dernier message télépathique reçu de lui, quelques secondes avant sa mort, l'enjoignait de se tenir éloigné du Sanctuaire, et Zethos décida de suivre le conseil de son défunt frère jumeau. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de le découvrir…

Les grands maîtres, sentant l'extinction de la cosmoénergie de leur pair, étaient sortis sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ils entendirent l'ordre de Saga, et comprirent en un instant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et que leur vie était menacée pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient. Le Grand Pope était-il donc devenu fou ou paranoïaque pour imaginer qu'ils avaient pu ourdir un complot contre lui, eux qui avaient élevés les chevaliers d'or, qui avaient géré le Sanctuaire pendant des années sans faillir ? Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange, qui, joint à ces choses ressenties ces dernières semaines, leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient fuir pour sauver leur vie. Ils s'égaillèrent dans toutes les directions, mais, si la plupart d'entre eux parvint à s'enfuir, deux d'entre eux furent exécutés froidement par leurs anciens élèves comme traîtres à Athéna. Deathmask eut un sourire sadique lorsque son maître, Faustulus, exhala son dernier soupir, mais Shura, qui tua Pedro, ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes devant le corps de son ancien maître étendu devant lui. C'était déjà lui qui avait abattu Aioros, et, même si c'était pour la justice, il regrettait profondément d'avoir dû le faire. Il ne comprenait pas comment Pedro, qui lui avait toujours enseigné la notion de justesse et de justice, en était venu à ourdir un complot et à mourir ainsi, dans la poussière. Deathmask, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque son maître mourut, il l'avait toujours détesté parce que Faustulus avait tenté de contrecarrer ses penchants cruels et sadiques…

Les autres grands maîtres purent s'enfuir et se cacher, et attendirent le moment où tout se révélerait, où la vérité se ferait jour. Une longue attente commençait pour eux…

**A SUIVRE**


	19. Chapitre 14: une feuille sur l'eau calme

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, à la fois de transition mais qui contient des événements importants pour la suite…_

_Merci à Yotma, qui relit inlassablement mes chapitres, les enrichit toujours et me donne des idées, à Megumichan, qui héberge cette fic et dont le soutien ne se dément pas, à Ryu, qui m'a fait une magnifique illustration et que je remercie encore, et à Alaiya, qui suit cette fic depuis le début et dont les commentaires éclairés m'encouragent…_

_Chapitre 14 : Une feuille sur l'eau calme_

_« Je m'en suis trouvé des fadaises, des tas_

_Des raisons plus ou moins mauvaises, des lois_

_Des thèses et puis des antithèses, et des interdits des croix_

_Oh oh les croix, je les fais sur autrefois_

_J'ai trop attendu que ça vienne comme ça_

_Qu'on me trouve et puis qu'on me prenne le bras_

_On peut se noyer dans ses peines ou bien nager c'est un choix_

_Oh oh mon choix, c'est aujourd'hui me voilà… »_

_Maurane, Des millions de fois_

_Rozan, 15 janvier 1974_

« Quelle sérénité », se disait Demetrios, en train de s'étirer devant le spectacle de la cascade argentée, véritable rideau de lumière à qui l'on prêtait la réputation de descendre directement des étoiles. Depuis quatre mois qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, lors de cette nuit tragique, il s'était efforcé de venir en aide à son jeune maître, encore fragile. Grâce au chevalier d'or Dohko, dont l'apparence ne payait pas de mine mais qui cachait derrière celle-ci un grand cœur et une grande sagesse, Mû s'endurcissait, grandissait, se hissant hors du marasme dans lequel l'avait plongé la mort de son maître. A huit ans bientôt, il avait encore grandi, gardant malgré le soleil de Chine son teint pâle d'atlante. Demetrios avait rarement vu un caractère d'enfant aussi mature, mais également aussi riche. Son maître, non content de faire de lui un puissant chevalier d'or, lui avait aussi orné abondamment l'esprit…

Un bruit de bâillement le fit se retourner, et il vit sortir son jeune maître, les cheveux encore ébouriffés et vêtu de sa tunique de nuit en coton. Le serviteur sourit et dit :

« Il est encore très tôt, maître, vous pouviez encore dormir… »

Le regard de Mû, jusque-là embrumé, s'éclaira d'une lueur de conscience et il dit :

« J'ai assez dormi, Demetrios… »

L'enfant s'assit devant la cascade et, marmonnant un mantra, se mit à méditer. Il continuait à le faire, comme il l'avait fait depuis que Shion l'avait pris avec lui. Il lui avait dit de ne jamais oublier ni négliger les traditions de son peuple, quelles qu'elles fussent, et cela commençait par conserver soigneusement en lui tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné pendant ses trois années d'entraînement, avant de le transmettre à son propre apprenti quand le temps en serait venu…

Sa respiration apaisée, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'aube se lever et colorer l'eau de la cascade. Dans cet endroit hors du monde, loin de toute cette violence qui avait bouleversé sa vie, il retrouvait son intégrité tout en continuant sa croissance normale d'enfant.

L'aura de Dohko le fit se retourner, il sauta sur ses jambes et s'inclina respectueusement. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance sourit au petit garçon et lui dit :

« Tu es bien matinal, Mû… »

Il avait deviné, sans trop de peine, que l'enfant avait dû faire un cauchemar, mais il savait aussi que le temps seul lui permettrait de se remettre. C'était à lui de lui offrir ce temps de pause dans son existence endeuillée, non seulement parce que Shion avait été son meilleur ami mais parce que cet enfant, le seul héritage sur cette terre qui restât de son ami, lui était devenu aussi cher que s'il avait été son propre fils.

Mû, avec une certaine curiosité, découvrait la Chine et sa civilisation plusieurs fois millénaire Comme il aimait apprendre, Dohko lui occupait l'esprit de façon la plus complète possible en lui apprenant à lire le chinois. Il s'aidait également de sa connaissance des pouvoirs et des attaques des Béliers pour le guider dans ses exercices mentaux et physiques. Dans cette bulle en dehors du monde, Mû entamait le long chemin qui le mènerait à l'âge adulte...

_Le Sanctuaire_

Depuis l'événement qui avait conduit à la fuite des grands maîtres et à la mort de trois d'entre eux, il ne s'était rien passé de notable au Sanctuaire. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or, encore étonnés de ce qui s'était passé mais qui n'osaient pas le dire, avait repris en main la gestion des affaires courantes avec quelque peu de circonspection, mais avec obligation car elles ne souffraient pas de retard. Le partage des tâches s'était fait selon les capacités de chacun, enfin plus ou moins vu que Deathmask, comme à son habitude, tirait au flanc dès qu'il le pouvait. De temps en temps, cela dégénérait en de saines disputes, mais même la menace de l'impressionnant poing d'Aldébaran ne le faisait pas travailler plus ou mieux. Le Cancer se fichait éperdument d'assumer son rôle, administrativement en tout cas…

Le seul qui restait en dehors des autres était Aiolia. Le Lion, pourtant, assumait ses tâches comme les autres, ne voulant pas qu'à l'épithète de frère d'un traître qui lui collait à la peau on ajoutât celle de paresseux. Il détestait cependant se trouver dans la même pièce que ceux qui avaient abattu son frère aîné sans aucune pitié, et restait silencieux, replié sur lui-même, seul, emprisonné dans sa douleur et son deuil…

Saga, toujours victime de violents maux de tête, n'avait lui d'autre choix que d'assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Oscillant en permanence entre lui-même et l'ombre qui rongeait son esprit, il continuait de gérer le Sanctuaire du mieux possible. Après tout, il avait tué pour avoir ce poste, dans un violent accès de jalousie, se disait-il quand il était lui-même, il se devait du moins de conserver ce que Shion avait fait. Pourtant, une tristesse incommensurable le prenait lorsqu'il pensait qu'il avait aussi sur les mains le sang de son maître et, indirectement, de deux autres grands maîtres, et il en souffrait en permanence, pris dans ce cycle infernal…

Sa partie sombre, cependant, suspectait Mû d'être un rebelle, puisqu'il restait sourd à ses injonctions. Le jeune Bélier d'or, par ses attributions, était cependant intouchable, et il ne pouvait que grincer des dents en jurant qu'il lui règlerait un jour son compte pour lui apprendre à obéir…

_Chine_

Helena de la Couronne Boréale, vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en coton, son masque rangé dans son léger bagage pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tentait de ne pas se perdre dans le lacis de montagnes bordées de jungles qui menait jusqu'à la maison de Dohko. Elle était sûre que Mû se serait réfugié là-bas, car elle savait la haute estime qui unissait Shion et le seul autre survivant de la dernière génération. C'était de fait l'endroit le plus sûr, où l'usurpateur qui avait pris la place du Grand Pope Shion ne pourrait pas toucher à un cheveu du petit atlante. Si elle ignorait son identité, elle savait à présent que ce n'était plus Shion, par le dernier message tronqué d'Amphion reçu par tous les grands maîtres. Depuis qu'elle était partie précipitamment du Sanctuaire, bannie à jamais, elle avait marché pour arriver ici, dans ce coin de Chine perdu.

Elle sentait la fatigue s'abattre sur elle, et chaque pas lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Trouverait-elle le chevalier d'or de la Balance avant de s'abattre à terre ? Même lors de son entraînement, qui avait pourtant été sévère, elle n'avait ressenti cette fatigue et ce découragement. Pourtant habituée aux climats extrêmes, elle supportait mal cette chaleur humide qui la prenait jusqu'aux poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Elle s'arrêta, enleva de son pied une épine qui s'y était logée, et soupira. Elle n'avait plus rien, que son armure, même son honneur avait été foulé aux pieds lorsque l'usurpateur avait lancé sur eux les chevaliers d'or. Malheureusement, ni Amphion, ni Faustulus ni encore Pedro n'avaient eu sa chance, et ces deux derniers avaient été abattus par leurs propres élèves, qu'ils avaient enseigné et éduqué pendant tant d'années. Tous les autres avaient pu s'échapper, mais elle ne savait pas du tout où ils étaient, chacun dissimulant soigneusement son cosmos pour ne pas se faire repérer...

Elle n'avait plus rien que les vêtements qu'elle portait, sa pandora box, dissimulée dans un gros sac à dos de toile, et un petit sac qui contenait les quelques autres vêtements qu'elle possédait. Elle avait réussi à récupérer quelques chutes de tissu, dont elle se servait pour les ravauder et en coudre d'autres. Elle qui avait été le membre d'un conseil fermé, qui avait entraîné un chevalier d'or, dirigé le Sanctuaire, n'était plus qu'une sorte de clocharde qu'on regardait avec pitié. Pourtant, encore fière, elle refusait la charité et récupérait elle-même de quoi se nourrir au fur et à mesure de sa route.

Enfin, elle touchait au but, et elle résolut de se servir de son pouvoir de lecture d'aura pour localiser la seule qui lui fût connue : celle du petit Mû. Elle parvint à la localiser et, reprenant ses bagages sur son dos, se dirigea vers Rozan. Enfin sa quête prenait fin…

_Rozan_

Mû, assis derrière une table basse, tentait laborieusement de tracer les caractères chinois qui composaient son prénom complet : Mû Eildecar. Ce dernier était le véritable prénom atlante de son père, mais personne à part Hallatan, l'archiviste de la lamaserie de Shambhala, ne le savait. Le petit garçon, ayant hérité de sa mère, avait des taches d'encre partout, et Dohko avait peine à se retenir de rire. Pourtant, l'enfant mettait une singulière bonne volonté à apprendre le chinois, langue difficile s'il en était…

Cet après-midi là, Demetrios s'était rendu au village le plus proche pour y faire le plein de nourriture, et Mû s'était installé devant la cascade, non loin de Dohko qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Mû l'attendrissait mais il l'intriguait aussi. Shion lui avait bien parlé de lui dans ses multiples lettres, mais il était nettement en dessous de la vérité. Dohko, neutre, pouvait nettement sentir le potentiel du petit garçon, des choses qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure de sa croissance corporelle et psychologique. Shion voyait Mû non seulement par le regard d'un maître mais aussi par celui d'un père, fier de sa progéniture, certaines choses lui paraissaient donc différentes…

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est sur ces épaules d'enfant que reposait une partie de la vérité, et il ne doutait pas du tout pouvoir compter sur Mû. Shion lui avait transmis ses valeurs d'honneur et de probité, ainsi qu'une haute opinion de son rôle de chevalier d'or, ayant conscience à la fois de ses pouvoirs mais aussi de ses devoirs. Cette remarquable maturité avant l'heure faisait sa force, et ferait de lui un jour un homme remarquable...

_« Shion, si tu savais à quel point ton fils te ressemble... »_, se dit-il. En effet, Shion, lorsqu'il l'avait connu, avait aussi cette gravité dans le regard et cet attachement aux valeurs de la chevalerie qu'il avait toujours professé depuis. Mû aussi savait où était sa place en ce monde, et avait cette tranquille assurance de celui qui sait ce qu'il a à faire. Pourtant, il y avait désormais cette tristesse dans son regard, et l'on voyait désormais assez peu les paillettes d'or de ses yeux violets s'éclairer. Pourtant, même assailli trop tôt par les vicissitudes de l'existence, Mû pliait mais ne rompait pas, signe s'il en était besoin de sa force intérieure...

Dohko considéra le travail de l'enfant, et dit :

« C'est presque parfait, mais il manque un trait là… »

Et, prenant le pinceau, il le traça d'un coup net. Mû fit une légère grimace mais ne dit rien. Par lui, Dohko avait eu des renseignements précieux sur les jeunes chevaliers d'or, qui complétaient celles données par Shion. Pourtant, il lui fallait préparer l'enfant du mieux possible à ce qui adviendrait inévitablement. Il était utile qu'il le formât car il était écrit que Mû, s'il partagerait à terme le destin de ses pairs, aurait une place à part. Il ferait son propre cheminement vers l'âge adulte, et c'était nécessaire pour que, le moment venu, il soit le vecteur de la révélation au Sanctuaire. La vérité s'éclairerait pourtant d'elle-même…

Appliqué, Mû avait entrepris de tracer à présent sur la bande de papier le prénom de sa mère. C'était laborieux, mais il y parvint et regarda avec ravissement son œuvre qui, malgré les quelques traces de doigts, était bien tracée. Dohko, par une allusion de Shion, savait qu'Arzaniel ne pouvait jamais écrire sans se tacher, et sourit, attendri par la joie du petit garçon. Le mélange entre Shion, calme et logique, et Arzaniel, impulsive et cultivée, donnait cet enfant si particulier, au caractère déjà très marqué qui ne pourrait que s'affirmer avec le temps…

Non loin de là, Helena de la Couronne Boréale continuait sa marche vers l'aura de Mû, mais l'épuisement se faisait de plus souvent sentir dans ses jambes. Soudain, elle ressentit une piqûre sur sa cheville droite, et, baissant les yeux, vit filer un scorpion. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir comme cela !

Le souffle déjà court, elle se laissa tomber à terre et tenta, en incisant, d'évacuer le venin en le suçant, mais elle avait l'intuition que cela ne servirait à rien. Finalement, après avoir été déclarée paria, elle mourrait ainsi, sans que personne ne se souciât de son sort... triste fin, tout de même.

Le venin, sans aucun doute, aurait raison d'elle assez vite si elle bougeait, il fallait qu'elle continue d'espérer que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Jamais elle ne s'était découragée, il fallait continuer...

Pourtant, elle sentait le venin envahir son corps au rythme de sa circulation sanguine, et, bientôt, sa vue se brouilla. Dans une demi-inconscience, elle entendit une voix qui lui parut connue...

Demetrios, d'un bon pas, se hâtait vers la petite maison de la cascade lorsqu'il ressentit une aura qu'il connaissait non loin de lui. Hâtant le pas malgré l'énorme sac à provisions qu'il portait, il trouva au bout de quelques minutes Helena, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Il la reconnut, l'ayant souvent vue au Sanctuaire, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et appela:

« Grand maître Helena ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Il la secoua sans ménagements, mais arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit sa cheville. Le sens pratique du serviteur reprit le dessus, il la hissa sur son épaule pour l'emmener immédiatement auprès de son jeune maître. D'après ce qu'il en savait, les Béliers d'or avaient le pouvoir de guérison, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Habitué depuis son entraînement à porter de lourdes charges, il laissa là les provisions, les dissimula rapidement avant de prendre le pas de course avec Helena et sa pandora box posées sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, il fallait qu'il lui sauve la vie !

Retrouvant un instant le fringant apprenti chevalier qu'il avait été autrefois, il courut à perdre haleine, oubliant son poumon raccourci, et déboula quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard près de la maison. Mû avait senti dans son cosmos qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et il s'était levé brusquement quelques minutes plus tôt, ressentant le cosmos familier d'Helena hurler un appel au secours. Il s'était concentré un instant, voulant la localiser, mais, le temps qu'il le fasse, Demetrios arrivait avec le pauvre grand maître à demi mourante.

Dohko avait reconnu lui aussi le cosmos du grand maître, même s'il ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Il savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au Sanctuaire, et cela en était la preuve vu l'état de délabrement avancé dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

Demetrios la déposa à terre et dit:

« Je l'ai trouvée non loin d'ici, maître, elle a été piquée par un scorpion ou un serpent, il semblerait... »

Mû s'approcha d'Helena, et passa sa main d'abord sur la blessure. Puis il ferma les yeux, et son aura dorée l'entoura alors qu'il s'attaquait à l'empoisonnement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et dit à Demetrios:

« Mets-la dans un lit, et laisse-la se reposer, elle devrait aller mieux maintenant... »

Mû ne s'épuisait plus maintenant quand il guérissait quelqu'un mais, ayant dû purger le corps d'Helena du venin qu'il contenait, il avait dû faire un effort supplémentaire et un peu de sueur perlait à son front pâle…

Mû, alors, tourna la tête vers Dohko et lui dit:

« Il est arrivé quelque chose au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dohko posa son regard vert sur le petit garçon et lui dit:

«Oui, trois grands maîtres ont été tués, les autres ont pu s'enfuir... »

Le visage du petit garçon n'exprima rien, mais de l'émotion perça dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda:

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se rendait compte que Dohko avait tout fait pour lui cacher l'information, voulant probablement lui épargner cette nouvelle épreuve. Pourtant, lui-même ignorait ce qui s'était vraiment produit, la seule qui pourrait combler cette lacune était Helena, lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience…

Lorsque Helena consentit enfin à rouvrir ses yeux mordorés sur le monde, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la petite maison de bambou. Un mal de crâne tenace lui enserrant les tempes, elle s'assit sur son lit et fit rapidement le tour du mobilier de la chambre. C'était du mobilier laqué dans le plus pur style chinois, et elle vit ensuite le serviteur de Mû, assis sur une chaise, dans un coin de la chambre, se lever et dire :

« Aimeriez-vous vous restaurer, grand maître ? »

Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Le serviteur, se rendant compte qu'elle ignorait son nom et qu'elle était un peu perdue, lui dit avec un sourire :

« Je suis Demetrios, le serviteur du jeune chevalier d'or du Bélier… »

Ah oui, Demetrios…comment avait-elle pu oublier son nom, elle qui se rappelait toujours tout ? Il se leva, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant quelques victuailles. Helena, qui ne s'était pas nourrie normalement depuis des mois, fit honneur au repas avant de se rendormir, le ventre bien plein. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, le regard violet bienveillant du petit Mû était posé sur elle. Manifestement, l'enfant était en bonne santé, presque identique à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais son regard avait perdu son innocence. Il sourit et dit :

« Quelle surprise, grand maître, de vous voir ici, surtout dans ces circonstances… »

L'enfant atlante ne paraissait pas surpris de la voir sans son masque, et son expression bienveillante rappelait indéniablement celle de son défunt père. Il reprit :

« Vous avez eu de la chance que Demetrios vous trouve, quelques minutes plus tard et je n'aurais pas pu vous guérir. Votre organisme est épuisé, vous devez vous reposer, ne vous inquiétez de rien, ici vous êtes en sécurité… »

Un pas traînant se fit entendre, et Dohko entra. Un sourire fendit son visage, et il dit :

« Ah, vous voici éveillée, vous nous avez fait peur, jeune grand maître… »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage amaigri d'Helena. L'aura qui s'exhalait de ce corps décrépit était celle du légendaire chevalier d'or de la Balance, que personne au Sanctuaire n'avait jamais vu. Ce qu'on disait sur lui était proprement légendaire, en fait : certains disaient qu'il avait quatre cents ans, qu'il était immortel, que c'était un demi-dieu, certains même le disaient un dieu. Le propre maître d'Helena lui avait dit, elle, qu'il s'agissait d'un cas à part parmi les chevaliers d'or car il aurait survécu à plusieurs guerres saintes et serait donc très vieux, mais le grand maître ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette apparence rabougrie. Mû, se rendant compte du flottement d'Helena, dit alors :

« Helena, voici Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la Balance, qui était un ami de très longue date de mon maître… »

Un peu honteuse de son comportement, Helena inclina la tête en signe de respect et dit :

« Mes hommages, et veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement, mais on dit tellement de choses sur vous…et je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme cela… »

Le chevalier d'or eut un rire léger, et dit :

« Ne vous formalisez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Vu la situation, je ne pense pas que les conventions aient beaucoup d'importance… »

En effet, il n'aurait pas dû voir le visage d'Helena en temps normal, mais ce genre de choses était sans importance à présent qu'elle était bannie du Sanctuaire. Le vieil homme eut un sourire et dit :

« Reposez-vous encore, vous êtes passée bien près du royaume des morts. Si Mû n'avait pas eu ses pouvoirs de guérison, vous y seriez à présent… »

Helena inclina la tête et dit :

« Merci, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée. Je… »

Mais Mû intervint :

« Vous devez vous remettre, et nous parlerons après. N'ayez aucune crainte, nul sbire du Sanctuaire ne vous trouvera ici et, si l'un d'entre s'égarait malencontreusement, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour vous toucher… »

Il avait dit cela sur son ton tranquille habituel, beaucoup plus celui d'un adulte que d'un enfant de cet âge. Le crâne encore sonnant, elle se rendormit alors que Dohko et Mû se rendaient dans la pièce principale de la maison, où les attendait leur petit déjeuner. Demetrios, qui avait assez vite appris les spécialités du lieu, déposa devant Dohko un bol de soupe au soja alors que Mû recevait des tartines et son bol de lait habituel. Mû était horrifié par l'état physique de la jeune femme, et dit :

« C'est incroyable qu'elle ait pu parvenir jusqu'ici dans cet état… »

Dohko savait qu'Helena avait entraîné Mû quelques mois, avant son épreuve, et qu'il avait une affection particulière pour elle. Il savait également qu'elle était dépositaire de la vérité concernant Shion, et se promit d'en parler avec elle, un allié supplémentaire pour le décharger de son fardeau n'était pas de refus. En tout cas, Mû était soucieux, d'avoir revu Helena l'avait ramené aux événements qui avaient vu la mort de son maître, et dont les blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Dohko lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va survivre, et nous la garderons ici le temps qu'il faudra… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant se posa sur son interlocuteur, et il dit :

« Je sais qu'elle survivra, mais je m'inquiète davantage pour son esprit. Qui sait ce qu'elle a vu là-bas, au Sanctuaire ? »

Dohko eut un sourire rassurant et répondit :

« Eh bien, nous l'aiderons à s'en remettre, et je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit. Ici, personne du Sanctuaire ne pourra s'attaquer à elle… »

Mû avala le reste de son bol de lait, pensif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que trois grands maîtres avaient été assassinés, dans des conditions qu'il ignorait encore. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment le Sanctuaire, lieu sacré entre tous, avait-il pu être ainsi souillé du sang de Shion d'abord, puis de celui de trois puissants chevaliers d'argent ? Il y avait là quelque chose qui ne collait pas…

Dohko reposa son bol et dit à l'enfant atlante :

« Viens, Mû… »

Il alla prendre place à son endroit habituel, sur le rocher face à la cascade, et Mû s'agenouilla en bas, attendant les paroles du maître. Dohko dit :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que le mal avait pris possession du Sanctuaire pour treize longues années, le temps pour notre déesse de grandir en sécurité. D'ici là, tes pairs et toi serez des adultes, mais elle devra subir une ultime épreuve afin de révéler sa divinité. Là, tu ne devras pas intervenir, souviens-t'en bien… »

Il continua :

« Je crois savoir que tu sais quelque peu lire dans les étoiles comme le faisait ton maître, et que tu as un don de prescience, garde-le, il te servira plus tard, lorsque tu devras jouer un rôle important auprès de la nouvelle génération… »

L'enfant baissa la tête un instant, puis dit :

« Maître, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Dohko hocha la tête, et Mû dit :

« Est-ce que…tous les autres chevaliers d'or, mes pairs, vont devenir maléfiques s'ils restent au Sanctuaire ? Aucun d'entre eux, à part le Cancer, ne l'est, je peux vous l'assurer… »

L'inquiétude de l'enfant était sensible, et légitime. Dohko réfléchit un instant, et répondit :

« Celui qui a tué ton maître et pris sa place aura à cœur de faire en sorte de ne rien changer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tes pairs ne risquent donc rien pour l'instant. Ensuite, cela dépendra de chacun d'eux… »

Dohko trouvait l'inquiétude du petit garçon touchante. Cet enfant solitaire, qui avait presque tout perdu, s'inquiétait pour les autres avant de s'inquiéter pour lui-même. Malgré la présence de ses serviteurs, il allait devoir grandir seul, mais il savait que cela convenait à son tempérament calme et mesuré.

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance reprit :

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes intouchable, ton statut te protège, tu n'as rien à craindre… »

Le regard de l'enfant se fixa sur lui, et il dit :

« Je veux protéger Helena, maître, comme elle a veillé sur moi auparavant. J'en suis capable. Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule alors qu'elle est dans cet état… »

Le regard violet du petit garçon était dur et résolu, et Dohko comprit sa réaction. Mû avait surmonté le premier choc de la perte de son maître, mais se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu le protéger, il essayait donc d'assurer la protection d'Helena pour éviter de la perdre, elle aussi. A ses yeux, elle était la figure féminine de référence, c'était donc normal qu'il réagisse ainsi, après tout il n'avait encore que sept ans, presque huit…

Pourtant, Dohko ne fit pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer, l'enfant qu'il avait devant lui était un chevalier d'or au grand pouvoir. Celui qui s'attaquerait à lui y laisserait sans aucun doute sa vie, il se souvenait assez de Shion pour le savoir.

Mû resta pensif, et Dohko lui dit :

« Helena est en sécurité ici, ainsi que toi. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous en saurons plus ce qui est arrivé… »

Le soleil baissait déjà lorsque Helena se réveilla de nouveau, se sentant cette fois beaucoup mieux. Demetrios se trouvait là, et il tenait sur ses genoux une pile de vêtements. Il dit de son ton toujours aussi respectueux :

« Maître Dohko vous fait donner ceci, et vous fait dire que la salle de bains attenante est à votre disposition… »

Il s'inclina, posa les vêtements sur une chaise et se retira. Helena s'assit, et se leva avec précautions. Elle vacilla un instant, mais tint vite assez fermement sur ses jambes. Elle prit les vêtements et, sortant de la pièce, localisa la salle d'eaux. C'était une belle pièce carrelée, et une bassine de bambou remplie d'eau chaude l'attendait, tenue au chaud par des pierres. Un petit récipient de bambou muni d'une anse permettait de déverser l'eau sur soi, système primitif mais qui ressemblait peu ou prou à celui du Sanctuaire. Helena dépouilla ses vêtements usés, qu'elle jeta dans le couloir et, usant d'une crème lavante à base de lotus, nettoya son corps gracile avec un soupir d'aise. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu, se lavant à l'eau froide simple, aussi profita-t-elle de cette pause intime. Une fois propre, la masse de ses cheveux blonds ayant retrouvé sa couleur originale, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette tiède et resta là un long moment, à seulement profiter de ce plaisir simple. Elle se sentait rassurée, calme, comme si cet endroit se trouvait en dehors du monde, loin de tous ces événements sanglants qu'elle avait connus. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et attrapa les vêtements apportés par Demetrios. C'était des vêtements de soie chinoise, composés d'un pantalon et d'un haut long orné d'un dragon et d'un tigre entrelacés, le tout bleu foncé. Ils étaient à sa taille, manifestement le chevalier d'or avait le compas dans l'œil. Elle saisit un peigne, et démêla son abondante chevelure avant de la natter et de jeter un regard sur son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait maigri, ses pommettes saillaient un peu, mais elle avait bien meilleure mine à présent…

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Demetrios avait déjà pris ses vêtements pour les nettoyer et avait changé son lit. Elle descendit au premier étage et sortit devant la maison, respirant à longs traits l'air pur. Son regard mordoré fut alors attiré par la cascade, qui se colorait déjà de nuances de rouge, et elle la regarda un long moment. Une voix la tira alors de ses réflexions :

« Vous voilà debout, grand maître ? »

Elle abaissa le regard, et vit Mû. Elle lui sourit :

« Oui, je me sentais mieux alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air… »

Mû, même s'il mourait d'envie de la questionner sur ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire, se tut soigneusement et dit :

« Vous étiez en bien mauvaise posture lorsque Demetrios vous a amenée, un scorpion vous avait piquée et vous étiez mourante, dans un état misérable. Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, si loin de chez vous ? »

Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir, et elle lui dit :

« J'ai quitté le Sanctuaire dans des circonstances dramatiques…dont je vous parlerai plus tard, et je me suis souvenue que votre maître, autrefois, m'avait désigné la maison du chevalier d'or de la Balance, en Chine, aux Cinq Pics, comme un refuge sûr. J'ai pensé qu'après sa mort vous aviez dû vous réfugier là-bas, et j'ai pris la route. Je suis rassurée, vous allez bien… »

L'enfant s'inclina et dit :

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez enduré tant de choses à cause de moi, grand maître… »

Le cœur d'Helena fondit face au petit visage contrit de Mû, et elle lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela…et appelez-moi Helena, cela me ferait plaisir… »

Se faire appeler 'grand maître' en permanence lui rappelait trop douloureusement la mort de ses pairs et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'était plus qu'Helena de la Couronne Boréale, cela au moins lui restait, même bannie et traînée dans la boue…

L'enfant l'invita à s'asseoir auprès de lui et dit :

« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? »

Touchée par sa sollicitude, elle lui répondit franchement :

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, mais peut-être vais-je retourner à terme dans mon pays, au nord de l'Europe, là où le froid est éternel… »

Camus avait parlé à Mû de ce genre de climat, et le petit garçon dit :

« Si vous cherchez un autre endroit sûr, et que je vois que vous ne craignez pas le froid, vous pourriez aller à Jamir, le lieu du Tibet où j'habite. Ce lieu est protégé depuis des siècles, et il est très difficile d'y arriver… »

Helena connaissait les légendes qui couraient sur Jamir et les chevaliers d'or du Bélier, mais elle découvrait là, derrière l'aspect légendaire, que tout l'esprit des chevaliers d'or atlantes semblait s'être incarné dans ce corps d'enfant. Elle sourit à Mû et dit :

« Je retiens l'invitation, Altesse… »

Mû fit une moue comique et dit :

« A vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop être appelé 'altesse', alors vous pouvez m'appeler Mû, tout simplement… »

Tout comme son père, Mû était très simple et détestait le décorum, le subissant seulement lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait déjà dit plusieurs fois à Demetrios de l'appeler par son prénom, mais le serviteur s'y refusait, sachant où était sa place…

Mû regarda rêveusement la cascade, et dit à Helena :

« Il y a un poème chinois qui dit que cette cascade vient directement des étoiles, et qu'elle donne son pouvoir à l'armure du Dragon, qui se trouve sous elle depuis des siècles. Je l'ai ramenée à la vie lors de mon épreuve, et il me semble sentir ses pulsations vitales. Je ne pensais toutefois pas qu'un tel endroit existait, où l'on pouvait trouver cette sérénité qui vous envahit dès que vous regardez ses eaux… »

Elle sourit, et dit :

« Quand j'avais votre âge, je ne connaissais que neige et glace, c'était cela mon univers. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'autre, mais mon père me racontait qu'ailleurs, bien loin de chez nous, il y avait des pays où le soleil brillait toute l'année. Je pensais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que c'était une légende, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne, étant plus âgée, qu'ils existaient réellement, et que mon pays endurait tout ce froid pour que le reste du monde puisse avoir chaud… »

L'enfant sourit et demanda :

« Est-ce que vous voudrez bien me raconter des légendes de votre pays ? »

Oh oui, malgré sa maturité Mû restait un enfant, toujours avide d'apprendre, et elle lui rendit son sourire :

« Bien sûr, autant que vous voudrez… »

Un appel vint alors :

« Mû ! Laisse donc le grand maître un peu tranquille, tu vas l'épuiser. Va voir si Demetrios a terminé ce que je lui avais demandé de faire… »

L'enfant s'inclina et, confus, dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Oh, excusez-moi, maître, je ne pensais pas à mal…j'y vais… »

Et il fila vers la maison. Helena dit :

« Il ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire… »

Dohko darda son regard vert sur la jeune femme :

« Je sais, oui, mais il faut que vous vous reposiez, et Mû, malgré sa charge et sa maturité, n'est encore qu'un enfant… »

Il s'interrompit et reprit :

« Je connaissais bien son maître, Shion, nous avions combattu ensemble lors de la dernière guerre sainte, en 1743. Nous fûmes les deux seuls survivants, lui devint Grand Pope, et je fus chargé de surveiller le sceau d'Athena en vue de la prochaine guerre sainte… »

Helena ouvrit des yeux ronds :

«Alors…vous avez… »

Dohko acheva avec un sourire :

« Deux cent quarante huit ans. Je prendrai mes deux cent quarante neuf ans en octobre prochain, c'est la déesse qui m'a donné ma longévité exceptionnelle pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission. Bon, je ne suis plus aussi fringant qu'à mes dix-huit ans, mais j'ai encore bon pied bon œil… »

Helena s'inclina et dit :

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, maître, mais on dit tant de choses au Sanctuaire sur vous que j'ai été surprise de vous voir ainsi… »

Dohko eut un sourire :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le comprends très bien, Mû aussi a été assez surpris lorsqu'il m'a vu et je ne doute pas que Shion l'eût aussi été, car je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que je suis venu ici en 1743. Il m'avait parlé de vous dans ses lettres à plusieurs reprises… »

Le regard mordoré d'Helena se noya alors qu'elle disait :

« Lorsqu'on m'a désignée pour siéger au conseil des grands maîtres, il m'a soutenue contre les autres qui ne voulaient pas de moi parce que j'étais une femme… »

Dohko dit d'un ton encourageant :

« Shion avait la qualité de pouvoir toujours reconnaître à qui il pouvait faire confiance, cela depuis son enfance et, s'il vous avait accordé sa confiance, vous avez la mienne… »

Helena sourit au vieil homme, et un dialogue sans paroles passa entre eux…

_15 février 1974_

Avec un soupir, Helena regarda le plat que Demetrios venait de poser sur la table. N'en finirait-il donc jamais de la gaver comme une oie ? Dohko et Mû la trouvaient trop maigre, et avaient donc donné des ordres en conséquences au serviteur, qui les appliquait à la lettre. Helena, elle, trouvait que c'était assez à présent, mais les deux chevaliers d'or n'en démordaient pas…

Elle posa ses baguettes et dit à Demetrios :

« C'était délicieux, mais je ne peux plus rien avaler… »

Mû, en pleine croissance, avait bon appétit, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces bouddhistes ascètes dont faisait partie le jeune chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Shaka. Il grandissait pourtant harmonieusement, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler, et Demetrios était souvent étonné de sa capacité d'assimilation…

Cependant, la jeune femme se réveillait souvent la nuit, victime de cauchemars récurrents, mais, pour l'instant, n'avait pas pu parler de cette nuit sanglante ni se libérer de tout ce qu'elle portait en elle…

Cela inquiétait Dohko et Mû mais le chevalier d'or de la Balance savait que cela devrait venir d'elle, elle ferait cette démarche lorsqu'elle serait moins fragile…

Mû essayait de l'aider, à sa manière d'enfant, mais il devait bien souvent avouer son impuissance.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Helena s'éveilla en sueur, les pupilles dilatées par la terreur, elle enfila ses sandales et, marchant très doucement pour n'éveiller personne, elle sortit. Le bruit apaisant de la cascade passa comme un baume sur ses nerfs à vif, et elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle pleura ainsi pendant un long moment et, lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau consciente du monde extérieur, elle s'aperçut que Dohko de la Balance était assis devant la cascade, sur son rocher habituel, et qu'il la considérait avec commisération.

Elle parvint à dire :

« Excusez-moi, je…je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là, je…je ne voulais pas vous infliger cela… »

Le chevalier d'or dit avec gentillesse :

« L'être humain peut supporter beaucoup de choses jusqu'à un certain point, mon enfant, et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle… »

Elle renifla pitoyablement, puis releva la tête :

« Amphion, Pedro et Faustulus sont morts, et nous avons fui, comme des lâches, au lieu de vendre chèrement notre peau, même si nous n'avions aucune chance face aux chevaliers d'or ! Le pire, c'est que nous ne savons même pas pourquoi nous avons été accusés de complot… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« Depuis quelques temps, je savais qu'un usurpateur avait pris la place du Grand Pope Shion, mais je n'ai fait état de rien, faisant mon enquête discrètement. La fuite du jeune chevalier d'or Mû, la nuit où Son Excellence Shion est décédé, m'a conforté dans mon intuition, et je suis sûre que celui qui a tué notre Grand Pope a ourdi cette histoire de complot afin de se débarrasser de nous pour régner sans partage. Amphion, qui est mort le premier, a pu nous envoyer un dernier message télépathique, ce qui a sauvé notre vie, mais nous n'en savons pas plus… »

Elle se sentit plus légère d'avoir partagé quelque peu son fardeau, et, reniflant une dernière fois, reprit :

« C'est à la suite de ces événements que nous avons été bannis et déclarés personae non grata au Sanctuaire. J'ai donc pris la route, me souvenant que Son Excellence vous avait désigné comme personne de confiance en cas de problème, et pensant que le jeune Mû devait être auprès de vous…vous connaissez la suite… »

Dohko avait écouté soigneusement la confession d'Helena, et dit :

« Le temps viendra où toute la vérité se fera jour, mais ce n'est pas encore venu… »

Helena essuya ses yeux et se tut, se sentant vraiment mieux depuis qu'elle avait extériorisé tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Dohko, lui, en savait à présent un peu plus, mais toujours pas l'essentiel : l'identité de l'usurpateur.

Helena reprit :

« S'il me reste une mission sur Terre, c'est de veiller sur le jeune Mû, si vous m'y autorisez. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour son…pour son maître, aussi voudrais-je qu'il puisse grandir normalement… »

Dohko dit alors :

« Pour ma part, vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous voudrez, vous y êtes la bienvenue… »

Puis, sachant qu'il allait aborder là un sujet plus grave, il choisit soigneusement ses mots :

« Je sais que vous êtes au courant de la vérité concernant Shion et Mû, et mon ami avait souhaité que l'enfant n'en sache rien. Comme vous êtes, comme moi, gardienne de ce secret, je vous le dis… »

Helena acquiesça :

« Jamais je ne trahirai sa confiance, il le savait, et je resterai auprès de Mû tant qu'il aura besoin de moi… »

Etrange, se dit Dohko, que Mû et Helena eussent la même réaction l'un envers l'autre. En tout cas, cela ne serait pas un mal que ce petit garçon dont la maman avait été prématurément enlevée pût avoir auprès de lui une présence féminine, cela l'aiderait dans son évolution vers l'âge adulte.

Elle s'inclina et dit :

« Merci de votre sollicitude, maître, je me sens bien mieux… »

Dohko eut un léger sourire :

« Je n'ai fait que vous écouter, jeune grand maître, vous en aviez besoin, semble-t-il. Allez vous reposer à présent, je pense que vous aurez moins de peine à dormir… »

Helena sourit, et rentra dans la maison, l'esprit et le cœur à présent plus léger…

_27 mars 1974_

« Joyeux anniversaire, jeune maître ! »

Ayant les yeux à peine ouverts, encore ennuagés de sommeil, Mû sourit à Demetrios et marmonna :

« Merci… »

Le petit garçon se leva et commença à manger le petit déjeuner préparé par son serviteur. Demetrios ne lui apportait son petit déjeuner au lit qu'à l'occasion de son anniversaire, une fois par an, et il en profita, buvant tranquillement son bol de lait. Déjà huit ans qu'il était au monde, et il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu presque une vie entière. Il était heureux, et, en même temps, il se disait que c'était le premier anniversaire depuis quatre ans sans son maître, et sentit la tristesse lui enserrer le cœur. Shion lui manquait énormément, et il avait toujours à cœur de respecter ses préceptes, c'était sa façon à lui de se souvenir de lui.

Ceci fait, il fit sa toilette et enfila prestement la dernière tenue offerte par son défunt maître, qu'il compléta par son dernier cadeau, un châle en cachemire. Il descendit ensuite au premier étage de la maison, où se trouvaient Dohko et Helena. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance lui sourit et lui dit :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Mû, que ta vie soit longue et prospère… »

Helena, à son tour, lui dit :

« Recevez tous mes souhaits pour votre anniversaire, Mû… »

Et elle vint déposer un baiser sur le front du petit garçon, qui rougit. Helena était la seule présence féminine dans sa vie depuis des années, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, cela ne dura pas, et Dohko dit :

« Je n'ai pas le cœur de te faire travailler un jour pareil, Mû, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux faire… »

Mû leva son regard sur son pair et dit :

« Je voudrais me rendre dans un temple bouddhiste pour prier, maître… »

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Dohko comprit immédiatement : son jour de naissance coïncidait avec celui de la mort de sa mère, et Mû voulait aller prier pour elle. Le chevalier d'or sourit au petit garçon :

« Très bien, Mû, Demetrios t'accompagnera… »

La peine de l'enfant faisait peine à voir, même s'il tentait de la dissimuler. Difficile pour lui d'être gai le jour de son anniversaire en sachant que sa mère était morte pour qu'il puisse vivre, mais Dohko ne doutait pas qu'avec l'âge il ne parvînt à surmonter en grande partie ce traumatisme. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps…

Dès que Mû fut prêt, Demetrios et lui s'en furent pour se rendre au petit temple qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Rozan. L'enfant avait emmené avec lui le petit moulin à prières qui avait appartenu à Arzaniel, ceci afin d'être sûr que ses prières lui parviennent bien…

Quand ils furent partis, Dohko remarqua le vague à l'âme d'Helena. Il la questionna :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

« Je pense à la maman de Mû, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je l'ai rencontrée autrefois, à Shambhala. Comme elle a dû souffrir en sachant qu'elle allait quitter ce monde en l'y laissant, en sachant qu'elle ne le verrait jamais grandir… »

Helena, bien que chevalier d'argent, restait une femme, et cela l'interpellait fortement. Dohko dit alors :

« Cela devait être ainsi, c'était le destin d'Arzaniel que de mettre au monde le successeur de son époux…car Shion et elle étaient mariés, le saviez-vous ? »

Si Helena ne le savait pas, elle s'en était toujours douté au vu de la relation profonde qui unissait Shion et Arzaniel. Elle dit :

« Pauvre Mû, il culpabilise tellement ! C'est terriblement lourd pour lui que de porter ce fardeau en plus de tous les autres. J'espère qu'en grandissant il pourra enfin comprendre qu'il n'est en rien responsable de la mort de sa maman… »

Dans cette phrase transparaissait toute l'affection, presque maternelle, que portait la jeune femme au petit garçon, et Dohko dit :

« Il doit faire son cheminement seul, mais nous serons là pour le relever s'il chute… »

Mû, agenouillé devant une énorme statue multicolore de Bouddha, les mains jointes, priait de toutes ses forces :

_« Bouddha, s'il vous plaît, veillez sur mon papa, ma maman et mon maître, guidez-les toujours et dites-leur que je pense à eux très fort… »_

Il prit un bâton d'encens, l'alluma et le ficha devant la statue.

_« En ce jour anniversaire de celui où tu as donné ta vie pour moi, maman, je veux que tu saches que tu ne l'as pas fait en vain et que je vais tout faire pour être digne de ton sacrifice… »_

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés, et il fit tourner trois fois le moulin à prières en marmonnant un mantra. Il s'inclina encore une fois et, s'essuyant les yeux, sortit de la pièce de prières. Demetrios l'attendait dans la cour, et vit immédiatement ses yeux rouges. La peine de l'enfant le toucha profondément, et il dit :

« Rentrons à présent, maître… »

Et il lui tendit un mouchoir, que Mû accepta avec reconnaissance. Le serviteur ne dit rien, laissant le petit garçon reprendre ses esprits. Mû renifla encore une fois et dit :

« Rentrons, à présent… »

Demetrios sortit alors de sa besace un paquet :

« Joyeux anniversaire, maître… »

Ceci acheva de rendre son sourire à Mû, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet et y trouva un précieux châle de laine. Demetrios sourit et ajouta :

« Il vous sera utile au Tibet… »

Ravi, Mû s'inclina et dit :

« Merci beaucoup, Demetrios… »

Et il ajouta :

« Merci aussi pour votre présence, pour ce que vous faites pour moi au quotidien. Si vous voulez retourner au Sanctuaire, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, je vous ai par trop retenu ici, ce n'est pas votre place… »

Demetrios secoua la tête :

« Ma place est auprès de vous, maître, partout où vous irez. Votre maître vous avait confié à moi, et je compte bien continuer ma mission le plus longtemps possible… »

Des larmes à la fois d'émotion et de tristesse jaillirent alors des yeux du petit garçon, et il se précipita dans les bras de son serviteur. Demetrios était pour lui plus qu'un serviteur à présent, c'était quasiment devenu un père de substitution, un des seuls éléments stables de sa vie perturbée. Le serviteur le serra contre lui avec émotion et lui dit :

« Si nous rentrions ? Je ne voudrais pas causer d'inquiétude… »

Mû renifla encore, cette fois en souriant, et se dirigea vers les portes du temple, suivi par Demetrios, encore tout ému. Malheureusement, il se mit à pleuvoir, et tous deux hâtaient le pas pour rentrer le plus vite possible à Rozan lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit incongru dans cette partie de la jungle : un cri de bébé. Demetrios fit signe à Mû de ne pas bouger et s'approcha d'un bâtiment circulaire. Là avait été déposé un bébé dans une panière tressée, et un morceau de tissu épinglé à ses langes indiquait probablement son nom en chinois. Le bébé hurlait de toutes ses forces, et Demetrios supposa qu'il avait été abandonné. Son bon cœur prit le dessus, et il le prit avec lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, Mû lui demanda :

« Qui a bien pu laisser ce bébé ici, tout seul ? »

Mais Demetrios, soucieux de ne pas rajouter à la tristesse de son jeune maître, ne répondit pas. Il savait, lui, que les familles trop pauvres pour élever les enfants les tuaient, ou, au mieux, les abandonnaient. Il pressa le pas, et, bientôt, la cascade fut en vue. Dohko et Helena, abrités dans la maison, les virent revenir, trempés, et Demetrios dit :

« Nous avons trouvé ce bébé dans les ruines, un peu plus bas… »

Dohko dit à Mû :

« Va te changer, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ainsi… »

Une fois l'enfant sorti, il dit :

« Cela est courant chez nous, la politique de l'enfant unique est terrible. Quand les gens ne recourent pas à l'infanticide, ils abandonnent les bébés dans la jungle… »

Helena s'avança :

« Il ne doit pas rester ainsi, je vais m'occuper de lui… »

Dohko sourit, et dit :

« Utilisez des linges propres, vous en trouverez sous l'escalier… »

Berçant le bébé pour essayer de le calmer, elle sortit de la pièce, prit des linges secs et entreprit de déballer l'enfant de ses linges trempés. C'est là qu'elle vit que c'était une petite fille, maigre mais en bonne santé à en juger ses poumons, d'un âge qu'elle pensa être de huit mois environ. Cela était cependant difficile à dire vu l'état de maigreur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle appela :

« Demetrios ? Pourriez-vous venir m'aider, je vous prie ? »

Le serviteur, qui achevait de se sécher, enfila rapidement une tunique propre et arriva. Elle lui demanda :

« Faites chauffer de l'eau, mais veillez à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude, je vais lui donner un bain. Préparez aussi un panier avec des draps…»

Au vu de la puanteur qui montait des linges emballant auparavant la petite fille, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante. Demetrios revint avec une bassine remplie d'eau tiède, dans laquelle Helena trempa le coude et dans laquelle elle mit la petite fille. Celle-ci se calma quelque peu, et elle dit :

« A présent, vous allez confectionner de la bouillie avec du lait, du pain écrasé et un peu de farine de céréales, le tout haché le plus fin possible. Je pense qu'elle est sevrée…ah, au fait, c'est une fille… »

Le serviteur s'exécuta, et Mû entra, intrigué. Helena lui sourit :

« Approchez-vous si vous voulez, mais pas trop près, sinon elle vous éclaboussera… »

L'enfant s'approcha, et dit :

« Je me souviens de la petite déesse, mais c'est le seul bébé que j'aie jamais vu… »

Helena nettoya soigneusement le petit corps de la minuscule miraculée de la jungle, puis lui confectionna une couche propre avant que Demetrios ne revienne avec la bouillie. Elle la goûta, attendit qu'elle refroidisse, essayant de calmer les cris de l'enfant affamée. Mû eut alors une idée : il prit une boule ornementale et la fit tourner à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychokinétiques devant la petite fille fascinée. Ceci fit gagner suffisamment de temps pour que la bouillie soit à la température idéale. Helena installa la petite fille sur ses genoux, noua un linge autour de son cou et entreprit de la nourrir. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, crépie, elle tenait un bébé repu qui s'était endormi. Elle la déposa dans la panière, la porta dans sa chambre et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, une tunique propre à la main. Une fois descendue, Dohko lui dit :

« Cette petite fille, d'après ce morceau de linge, s'appelle Shunrei, elle est née le 20 avril dernier… »

Helena s'assit :

« Elle va bien, simplement elle est très maigre pour son âge… »

Dohko hocha la tête :

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent, elle a besoin de quelqu'un… »

Helena sourit :

« Si vous me permettez, vous serez un père parfait… »

Dohko sourit en retour :

« Pas autant que vous, à mon sens… »

Helena répondit :

« Je suis issue d'une famille de cinq enfants, je me suis occupée de mes frères et sœurs quand j'étais petite, voilà tout… »

Le chevalier d'or fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et dit :

« Vous seriez une excellente mère, et, à présent, plus rien ne vous en empêche… »

Helena fit un geste vague de la main :

« Je reste liée par mon serment, et je reste un chevalier d'argent, malgré tout cela. Je veux croire qu'un jour toute la lumière sera faite et que mes pairs seront réhabilités… »

Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière elle :

« Je vous aiderai, moi, Helena… »

Mû était entré, et s'avançait vers eux. Il ajouta gravement :

« D'ici là, je serai un adulte, et mes pouvoirs seront entièrement développés. Je vous défendrai et, si je le puis, vous rendrai votre place… »

Dohko dit alors :

« Tiens, puisque tu es là, Mû, veux-tu bien apporter la petite boîte qui est dans le couloir ? »

L'enfant obéit, et Dohko ajouta :

« Ouvre-la… »

Mû s'exécuta, et trouva dans la boîte une tunique de soie chinoise brodée d'un tigre et d'un dragon. Dohko lui dit :

« Elle m'appartenait lorsque j'avais ton âge, je te l'offre pour ton anniversaire… »

Helena ajouta :

« J'ai cousu le pantalon qui va avec, et cela n'a pas été facile de le faire sans que vous me voyiez… »

Emu jusqu'aux larmes, l'enfant s'inclina devant Dohko mais déposa un baiser maladroit sur la joue d'Helena. Il leur dit :

« Merci beaucoup, c'est un inestimable cadeau… »

Il sortit avec la tenue, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'arborant fièrement. Il demanda à Dohko :

« Est-ce que la petite fille va rester ici ? »

Le chevalier d'or acquiesça, et Mû ajouta :

« Alors, puisqu'elle est orpheline, comme moi, je la considèrerai dans ma petite sœur, si vous me le permettez… »

Le vieux chevalier d'or, touché, répondit :

« Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'elle sera fière d'avoir un grand frère tel que toi… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant s'illumina, faisant briller les paillettes d'or qui s'y trouvaient, et il dit :

« Alors je la protègerai, maître… »

Dohko se dit qu'enfin Mû avait dépassé le premier stade du deuil, il fallait à présent qu'il se recentre un peu sur lui-même pour pouvoir grandir correctement…

**A SUIVRE**


	20. Chapitre 15 La vie comme elle va

_Pour ceux qui l'ont réclamé, voici la suite. Merci à Yotma, ma fidèle bêta-lectrice, à Alaiya pour ses reviews constructives et son soutien inconditionnel, à Megumichan, qui héberge cette fic ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent et me reviewent..._

_Chapitre 15 : La vie comme elle va_

_« J'ai pas besoin de regrets  
Car la lumière n'éclaire pas  
tous les chemins » _

_Pascal Obispo, Pas besoin de regrets_

_Rozan, 31 juillet 1974_

Mû, agenouillé et concentré, prit de l'eau dans le vase rituel devant lui avant de dire en haut atlante :

« Que cette eau nourrisse la terre, qu'elle continue de couler pour nous encore longtemps et qu'elle soit pour nous tous l'augure d'une bonne année… »

Il célébrait là le Nouvel An atlante, qui était fêté traditionnellement à cette date qu'avaient aussi utilisé les anciens Egyptiens autrefois. Il prit le petit vase qu'il tenait et offrit l'eau à la terre, comme il avait vu l'année précédent son père le faire. Il avait tenu à célébrer cette cérémonie en souvenir de lui, mais aussi pour maintenir vivace en lui-même l'héritage de son sang et de son peuple. Les vases qu'il utilisait étaient très vieux, selon la légende ils dataient même de la submersion mais Shion lui avait dit une fois que c'était probablement un peu excessif comme datation…

Près de l'enfant se tenaient Egesh et Anardil, qui avaient fait spécialement le voyage depuis Jamir et étaient vêtus des vêtements atlantes traditionnels, deux robes larges superposées, en tissu précieux. Le vieux serviteur avait appris à Mû les paroles et les gestes rituels pour qu'il pût faire la cérémonie, et le jeune chevalier d'or y avait mis tout son cœur.

Devant eux se tenaient Dohko, Helena et la petite Shunrei, à présent bien potelée, ainsi que Demetrios. Normalement, il était d'usage que les non-atlantes n'assistassent pas à la cérémonie, mais Mû avait tenu à les y associer parce qu'ils formaient à ses yeux son entourage le plus proche et qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il leur devait. De plus, il était d'avis que tout le monde sur Terre possédait du sang atlante à dose plus ou moins infime, et que, donc, ils avaient le droit d'assister à la cérémonie…

Mû avait commis quelques erreurs dans les phrases rituelles, mais ni Egesh ni Anardil ne l'avaient relevé, conscients de leur place et trop respectueux de leur jeune maître. De plus, ils avaient compris l'importance que cette cérémonie revêtait pour le petit garçon. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il assumait déjà le rôle de chef de famille qui lui était désormais dévolu et dont c'était le rôle de présider ce genre de cérémonie. Il était bien jeune pour cela, pourtant, mais Egesh savait qu'il en avait déjà largement les capacités.

Pour Dohko, la vision de cet enfant trop sérieux, engoncé dans les traditionnelles robes atlantes, avait quelque chose de poignant. Mû, bien sûr, avait encore quelque chose de l'innocence de l'enfance, mais cela s'estompait de plus en plus. Il était normal qu'il fût encore quelque peu innocent à son âge, mais il avait déjà trop vu, trop vécu, il était déjà trop mature. Heureusement, il lui restait cette capacité d'émerveillement et de curiosité sur tout, et il espérait qu'il la garderait le plus longtemps possible…

A côté de lui se tenait Helena, vêtue d'une robe de soie, qui portait contre sa hanche la petite Shunrei. La petite fille tendait sa main vers Mû, qu'elle adorait, pendant que la jeune femme tentait de la faire taire pour ne pas troubler l'ordonnance de la cérémonie. Ainsi, elle donnait une si jolie image de la maternité que le chevalier d'or en fut troublé. Un peu gêné, il se focalisa de nouveau sur la fin de la cérémonie. Mû leva le grand vase et dit dans un Haut atlante impeccable :

« Qu'ici tous nous soyions bénis et que nous recevions la bénédiction des dieux immémoriaux pour cette année qui commence… »

Précautionneusement, il déposa le vase dont l'eau sacrée serait gardée l'année durant pour porter chance à tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie, puis son regard violet se posa solennellement sur chacun…

_Le Sanctuaire, 20 septembre 1974_

Le soleil du début de l'après-midi se répandait sur les pierres brûlées du Sanctuaire, mais nul chevalier d'or ne se pouvait voir à l'horizon. C'était pour eux l'heure de leur réunion hebdomadaire et, même sans cela, ils croulaient sous le travail et apparaissaient désormais assez peu.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans leur salle réservée, autour de la table ronde autour de laquelle ils avaient prêté serment. Même Deathmask, pour une fois, était présent, mais son air renfrogné prouvait bien que c'était de mauvaise grâce. Aiolia se trouvait là lui aussi, chose extraordinaire car il n'avait pas assisté à une réunion depuis un bon moment. Bien qu'encore profondément marqué par ce qui était arrivé à son frère, le Lion d'or accomplissait toujours ses devoirs et obligations, non sans détester ses pairs, responsables de la mort de son frère aîné. Pour l'instant, il fixait obstinément ses mains, mais une lueur de colère pouvait se voir dans son regard marron…

En dehors de cette réunion, les jeunes chevaliers d'or se voyaient peu, car le bannissement des grands maîtres leur avait laissé un surcroît de travail. La gestion quotidienne du Sanctuaire leur était donc échue de plein fouet et, même s'ils avaient aidé les grands maîtres quelques temps et grandement appris d'eux, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose…

Le chatoiement des matières précieuses qui ornaient la salle paraissait presque incongru au vu de cette assemblée d'enfants dont le plus âgé n'avait pas douze ans. Pourtant, c'était sur eux que reposait la gestion du Sanctuaire, sur ces jeunes épaules désignées par la déesse Athéna pour veiller sur le monde…

Le Grand Pope n'était pas présent, il n'assistait désormais qu'à ces réunions qu'en cas de nécessité. Ceci avait étonné les jeunes chevaliers d'or, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient obéir à ses ordres sans discuter…

Le silence plana un instant, puis, enfin, l'un d'entre eux se décida à parler. Camus se leva, ajusta ses lunettes toutes neuves sur son nez sous un regard moqueur du Cancer avant de dire :

« Comme vous le savez tous, je m'occupe de l'approvisionnement. Celui-ci a été fait à temps, mais, pour ce faire, nous avons dû entamer les fonds de réserve. En effet, certaines redevances que nous recevons habituellement ne nous ont pas été versées… »

Comme à son habitude, le Verseau parlait posément, son regard bleu glacial se posant sur chacun de ses pairs. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient l'air plus âgé que ses huit ans, plus mature aussi. A force d'être plongé dans ses livres, il y avait gagné une myopie assez importante et ne pouvait plus lire sans lunettes, à la grande hilarité du Cancer qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui…

Aldébaran, le massif Taureau, objecta :

« Si nous entamons les fonds de réserve, comment ferons-nous pour finir l'année ? »

Camus devait s'attendre à la question, et il répondit, alors que les autres, surpris, observaient Aldébaran avec étonnement :

« Il nous suffira de remettre les sommes utilisées quand les redevances seront payées. Si nous n'avions pas pu payer les fournitures, de quoi aurions-nous nourri les apprentis et nous-mêmes ? »

L'argument se tenait, et Aldébaran hocha la tête, se fichant comme d'une guigne des regards interrogateurs et étonnés posés sur lui. Sa haute taille faisait penser que son intelligence n'était pas proportionnelle, il aimait à rappeler de temps en temps qu'il n'était pas la grande brute stupide que son apparence laissait présager.

Depuis cette nuit tragique qui avait vu le bannissement des grands maîtres et la mort de trois d'entre eux, chacun des chevaliers d'or était chargé d'un aspect de la gestion du Sanctuaire : Shura et Aphrodite, les plus âgés, de la comptabilité et du budget, Camus de l'approvisionnement en denrées diverses, Aldébaran des réparations et du contrôle des bâtiments, Aiolia des camps d'entraînement, Shaka de la gestion du personnel et Milo des relations internationales. Quant à Deathmask, le tire au flanc de service, on l'avait chargé des registres. Cependant, la tâche la plus lourde incombait à Shura et Aphrodite. Heureusement, derrière eux oeuvrait une administration menée par un certain Théophilos. Le Premier Ministre, Kyrillos, était mort subitement d'une crise cardiaque quelques mois après celui qu'il avait tant servi, et le Grand Pope avait fort opportunément nommé cet homme issu de nulle part à la tête de son administration. Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien à dire sur sa gestion, mais aucun des jeunes chevaliers d'or n'appréciait ses airs parfois condescendants à leur égard.

Ce fut à présent au tour de Shura et d'Aphrodite de présenter les derniers événements financiers. Le pauvre Capricorne, affligé depuis quelques semaines d'un appareil dentaire, osait à peine ouvrir la bouche et devait se forcer pour articuler correctement, surtout pour être intelligible, le tout sous les ricanements à peine masqués du Cancer, toujours prêt à se moquer de son prochain à défaut de travailler...

Les événements comptables étaient nombreux et compliqués, et les deux jeunes chevaliers d'or aînés essayaient de rendre cela un peu moins abrupt aux autres. Les arcanes de la comptabilité étaient également difficiles pour eux, et ils devaient faire appel à toutes leurs capacités de concentration pour en saisir les subtilités. Heureusement, tous deux étaient dotés d'un esprit vif et pénétrant, ce qui leur permettait de s'en sortir honorablement dans cet exercice de haute école. Cependant, certaines lueurs d'incompréhension dans les regards de certains de leurs pairs prouvaient que leur dur labeur ne fonctionnaient pas avec tout le monde. Deathmask, lui, s'en fichait royalement, comme d'habitude, mais le regard de Milo paraissait perdu, le Scorpion d'or essayant cependant de faire de louables efforts pour comprendre l'ordre des chapitres de dépenses. Doté d'une vive intelligence, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien comprendre, et ce fut alors vers lui que se dirigèrent les moqueries de Deathmask alors que les autres affichaient un regard désolé.

Shura conclut :

« Bientôt sera calculé le budget prévisionnel de l'année 1975, et nous vous en ferons part lorsque nous l'aurons pour le voter en assemblée plénière… »

Milo leva alors la main, et Shura lui dit:

« Ce n'est pas encore temps de le voter, Milo... »

Le Scorpion, alors, dit d'une petite voix gênée:

« Euh...c'est quoi un budget ? »

Cette question provoqua les rires, mais qui ne durèrent pas longtemps lorsque Camus fusilla tout le monde de son regard glacé. Shura, alors, répondit gentiment:

« Je t'expliquerai après... »

Chacun de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore parlé prit ensuite la parole. Aldébaran, plus à l'aise, parla des réfections qui avaient été faites sur certains bâtiments, Aiolia des nouveaux apprentis et Milo, à peu près remis de sa gêne, des derniers événements internationaux auxquels le Sanctuaire avait pris part. Shaka, lui, n'avait rien à dire, aucun nouvel employé n'ayant été recruté ces temps derniers, il se contenta de faire l'état du personnel. Forcés d'apprendre dans la douleur, les jeunes chevaliers d'or ne se débrouillaient pas si mal compte tenu de leur jeune âge…

Saga, dissimulé derrière son masque, était assis sur le trône, dans la salle cérémonielle où il paraissait méditer. Cependant, tout cela n'était qu'apparence car, une fois de plus, il était victime d'une crise de double personnalité et luttait, comme le prouvaient ses poings crispés sur les accoudoirs de son trône. De plus en plus, au fil des mois, son côté sombre prenait le dessus sur sa véritable personnalité, et il ne parvenait de moins en moins à contrôler cela. Il ne dormait quasiment plus, ou extrêmement mal, des cauchemars sanglants l'empêchaient de se reposer. Il avait même songé à se donner la mort pour expier ses crimes, mais sa partie sombre, dans un instinct de conservation, l'en avait empêché. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne sombrait même pas dans la bienheureuse inconscience que lui eût procuré la folie, il était parfaitement lucide et conscient de ce que disait et faisait sa partie sombre. A vivre au milieu des possessions de Shion, il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait son sang sur les mains mais sa partie bonne mettait un point d'honneur, en sa mémoire, de gérer le Sanctuaire du mieux possible. Mais que se passerait-il lorsque sa partie mauvaise aurait gagné sur lui ? Bientôt, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de lutter...

A chaque fois que sa partie naturelle reprenait le dessus, il se demandait toujours combien de temps cela durerait, combien de temps il resterait lui-même avant de nouveau basculer dans l'ombre…

_Rozan, 20 octobre 1974_

Mû écoutait Helena, fasciné par l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait. Il s'agissait d'une légende de son pays lointain et gelé, qui relatait comment Odin avait vaincu les géants pour sauver son épouse. Ce genre de personnage était inconnu à Mû, mais cela satisfaisait son insatiable curiosité sur le monde. Il était agenouillé aux pieds du grand maître qui, tout en cousant des langes destinés à Shunrei, racontait avec une grande aisance cette histoire remontée du plus profond de son enfance. Près d'eux sommeillait Shunrei dans son berceau d'osier dont Helena avait fait le summum du luxe en le garnissant de couvertures moelleuses.

Dohko était, pour sa part, assis à son endroit habituel mais, de temps en temps, son regard vert se posait sur Helena et Mû, qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. A ce moment précis, face à cette scène maternelle s'il en fallait, il pensa à Arzaniel, qu'il n'avait pas connue mais qu'il lui semblait tout de même connaître par les lettres de Shion. Cela aurait dû être elle auprès de qui Mû aurait dû s'agenouiller en quête d'histoires merveilleuses et de tendresse, mais le destin ne l'avait pas voulu, laissant le petit garçon orphelin. Par une curieuse ironie du sort, c'était Helena, qui n'était pas destinée à être mère, qui avait renoncé à ce droit en devenant chevalier d'Athéna, qui assumait ce rôle auprès du petit atlante et de la petite fille abandonnée avec un naturel désarmant, comme si elle avait été destinée à cela de toute éternité. Le destin avait de ces retours...

Non loin de là, il entendait les coups de houe que donnait Demetrios dans le jardin. Le serviteur avait visiblement la main verte, et les plantes du potager prospéraient sous ses soins avant de disparaître sous la dent des occupants de la petite maison de bambou. Même Shunrei, qui s'exprimait encore peu intelligiblement, en était ravie, à voir les moustaches qui ornaient sa bouche à la fin de ses repas. Il songea à la petite déesse, qui avait atteint le mois précédent son premier anniversaire. Grâce au sacrifice d'Aioros, elle vivait pour un temps loin de tout cela et connaîtrait probablement une enfance heureuse et dorée. Il espérait que cela la construirait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse, à l'âge où d'autres se cherchent encore, assumer sa charge.

Shunrei, alors, se réveilla, et l'attention d'Helena se porta immédiatement sur elle. Elle posa son ouvrage et alla la prendre dans ses bras puis, la posant sur ses genoux, dit à Mû:

« J'achèverai l'histoire plus tard, Shunrei requiert maintenant mes soins... »

Mû se leva et Dohko l'appela:

« Viens, mon garçon... »

Tous les jours, il consacrait quelques heures à l'enseigner sur le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, chose que le petit atlante aurait dû apprendre par lui-même mais qui lui serait indéniablement utile plus tard, quand il reprendrait sa place parmi ses pairs. Lui-même avait eu assez de temps pour ce faire, et, bien que cela remontât à deux cents ans, sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas et il se souvenait encore des moindres détails. Mû écoutait soigneusement, emmagasinant tout ce que le doyen des chevaliers d'or lui disait et, au vu de son air concentré, il rappelait indéniablement à Dohko son père. Pourtant, sa personnalité d'adulte commençait déjà à se faire jour, mais le chevalier d'or de la Balance avait l'intuition qu'une épreuve très difficile attendait l'enfant, sans pouvoir préciser de quelle nature elle était. De là l'enfant sortirait grandi ou détruit à jamais, mais il devait y passer pour devenir adulte...

Une question de l'enfant le fit sortir de ses pensées:

« C'est illogique, maître, de confier une déesse à des chevaliers d'or enfants. Nous étions trop jeunes pour éviter ce qui s'est passé... »

Dohko abaissa le regard sur le petit garçon:

« Pas si illogique que cela, au vu des événements. Au moment où auront lieu les événements importants, avant la guerre sainte, vous serez des adultes et alors ce fait n'aura plus aucune importance. Pour l'instant, elle est en sécurité, c'est ce qui compte, mais tu n'aurais pu empêcher ce qui s'est produit, ôte-toi bien cela de la tête tout de suite. Cependant, vous n'aurez pas le même rôle que nous avons eu après de la déesse... »

Mû acquiesça:

« Oui, vous m'en avez déjà parlé, sa garde personnelle sera composée de cinq chevaliers de bronze, qui seront nos successeurs... »

Dohko continua:

« Oui, c'est cela, tout à fait. Tes pairs et toi serez néanmoins chargés de la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire, comme c'est déjà le cas... »

La situation était complexe, mais l'enfant parvenait à en comprendre les détails sans trop de difficultés. Il savait déjà quel serait son rôle parmi cette nouvelle génération de chevaliers, Dohko avait estimé qu'il était important qu'il le sache déjà et qu'il s'y habitue dès maintenant, tout comme il l'encourageait à persévérer dans son entraînement. Ce n'était plus l'entraînement drastique que Shion lui avait imposé, mais de l'entretien destiné à maintenir intacte sa masse musculaire. Il entraînait également ses pouvoirs psychiques pour les augmenter et surtout garder intact son contrôle sur eux...

Dohko arrivait toujours à voir quand quelque chose gênait Mû, et, au vu de son air préoccupé, il lui demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'enfant sortit de ses pensées et dit:

« Que se passera-t-il si le sceau de la déesse ne tient pas le temps prévu, et que nous ne sommes pas prêts ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités, celle-ci en est une... »

_« Ah, Shion, les chats ne font pas des chiens... »_, pensa le chevalier d'or. Mû avait hérité de la capacité de son père de couper les cheveux en quatre et de tourner et retourner un argument. Il plongea son regard vert dans le regard violet du petit garçon et lui dit:

« Parce que tout cela a été prévu depuis très longtemps et que cela aura lieu, même s'il y a quelques modifications en chemin, comme celles que tu as vécues. Je pense que tu appréhenderas mieux cela lorsque tu seras plus âgé, et là tu comprendras... »

La blessure causée par la mort brutale de Shion était encore très douloureuse chez l'enfant, il pouvait le sentir dans certaines de ses phrases. Pourtant, il savait que lui parler en adulte, et surtout ne rien lui cacher, l'aidait à assumer sa peine et à rester lui-même. A présent qu'il le connaissait mieux, il avait compris qu'il fallait agir ainsi avec lui...

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit, Helena sortit pour respirer l'air du soir, comme elle le faisait souvent. Elle faisait encore des cauchemars, et avait pris l'habitude, qui semblait fonctionner, de prendre l'air avant de dormir pour se calmer et ainsi favoriser son sommeil. Derrière elle, Demetrios venait de souffler toutes les bougies et d'aller se coucher, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Apaisée par le bruit de la cascade, elle leva son regard mordoré vers le ciel et pensa:

_« Mes amis, où êtes-vous ? »_

Il lui arrivait souvent de penser aux autres grands maîtres, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient vivants, n'ayant pas ressenti leur mort dans son cosmos. Comme elle, ils se cachaient pour survivre, dissimulant leur cosmos au prix d'un grand effort.

Une voix vint alors de derrière elle:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, jeune grand maître, ils réapparaîtront quand le temps en sera venu... »

Helena se retourna et dit à Dohko:

« S'ils parviennent à survivre jusque-là, vu que les séides du Sanctuaire sont à nos trousses... »

Le chevalier d'or lui répondit, imperturbable:

« Ils n'ont pas failli, et ont encore un rôle à jouer, ce n'est pas fini... »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, il acheva en disant:

« Les véritables événements auront lieu dans treize années, et vous y participerez tous. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en soucier... »

Helena savait bien sûr que Dohko avait la connaissance de ce qui arriverait, sachant lire dans les étoiles. N'ayant aucun pouvoir de prescience, elle se contentait de vivre sa vie au jour le jour pour l'instant. La présence de Mû, de Shunrei mais aussi de Dohko lui était d'un grand réconfort dans le marasme qu'elle traversait et dont elle sortait progressivement. Le chevalier d'or lui demanda alors:

« Avez-vous décidé de ce que vous ferez ensuite ? »

Effectivement, elle avait réfléchi à cela de nombreuses fois, mais le fait de savoir qu'il lui restait treize ans à attendre avant de pouvoir de nouveau devenir Helena de la Couronne Boréale, grand maître du signe des Poissons, donnait un nouvel éclairage à sa réflexion. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de retrouver un sens à sa vie pour pouvoir ensuite reprendre ses obligations sereinement. Après tout, dans treize années, elle n'aurait pas encore un âge canonique, seulement trente six ans, et serait encore capable d'exercer sa charge sans le moindre problème. Ce que venait de lui dire Dohko prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison de se considérer encore comme grand maître et femme chevalier, même si elle ne portait plus le masque. Le serment qu'elle avait prêté voici bien des années était toujours d'actualité, et elle lui serait fidèle. Elle posa son regard mordoré de félin sur le vieil homme et répondit:

« Voilà tant d'années que je ne suis pas retournée chez moi, je pourrais en profiter pour le faire à présent, mais... »

Le chevalier d'or attendit patiemment qu'elle reprît, et elle acheva:

« Shunrei a besoin de moi, ainsi que Mû, aussi vais-je rester ici pour l'instant, si vous m'y autorisez... »

Dohko s'attendait à cette réponse. Il commençait à la connaître, et il savait qu'elle avait un grand sens du devoir. Shion ne l'ayant pas relevée de sa parole de prendre soin de Mû, elle estimait qu'elle devait le faire, cette considération primant sur toutes les autres.

Il resta silencieux un instant et répondit:

« Très bien, si c'est là votre souhait, ma maison est la vôtre pour le temps que vous désirerez... »

La jeune femme s'inclina et dit:

« Je vous en remercie, Altesse... je sais ce que vous dois, et soyez assuré que je n'oublierai pas ma dette... »

Touché, il dit:

« Vous n'avez nulle dette à mon égard, mon enfant, surtout ne croyez pas cela... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le chevalier d'or acheva:

« Vous ne craignez rien ici, ils ne vous trouveront pas... »

Le grand maître dit, une lueur brillant au fond de ses yeux de félin:

« S'ils venaient ici, je les attendrais de pied ferme, si j'ai perdu mon statut et mon honneur mes pouvoirs sont toujours là... »

Oh oui, la présence maternelle d'Helena n'était que façade, elle restait une guerrière au fond d'elle-même, et il serait dorénavant avisé de ne pas l'oublier...

La jeune femme s'inclina alors devant lui :

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Altesse... »

Et elle se dirigea vers la maison, laissant Dohko seul avec ses pensées. Le chevalier d'or se rendit alors compte à quel point cela lui pesait de parler comme un vieil homme, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans techniquement. Pourtant, ayant vécu si longtemps, il se devait de représenter pour ces jeunes gens l'élément stable et posé, même si, parfois, son rôle lui pesait. Il lui arrivait de penser que quasiment rien ne le retenait dans ce monde, ses amis étant morts depuis longtemps, mais cette vague de découragement ne durait jamais très longtemps...

_« O déesse, aidez-moi à ne pas faillir... _», pria-t-il avec ferveur.

_Rozan, 16 novembre 1974_

Mû était dans sa chambre lorsque Dohko l'appela:

« Mû! Une lettre est arrivée pour toi... »

Intrigué, l'enfant laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire et descendit, s'attendant une fois de plus à une injonction du Sanctuaire. Mais, dès qu'il vit la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture soignée d'Anardil, le fils d'Egesh. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut les caractères atlantes avant de dire à Dohko:

« Un chevalier a amené une armure endommagée à Jamir, je vais devoir retourner là-bas pour la réparer, comme c'est mon devoir... »

Dohko acquiesça:

« Très bien. Quand pars-tu ? »

L'enfant répondit:

« Dès que possible... »

Il faisait soigneusement abstraction de ses sentiments personnels, mais Dohko sentait bien son dilemme. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ferait son devoir sans hésiter.

Le petit atlante appela Demetrios et lui dit:

« Fais les bagages, nous partons à Jamir... »

Il savait qu'une page supplémentaire de sa vie se tournait, mais cela signifiait qu'il avait assez pansé ses plaies, il était temps qu'il assume de nouveau sa charge en surmontant son deuil. Il était le seul réparateur d'armures sur cette Terre à présent et, même si c'était la première fois que Shion ne serait pas là, derrière lui, il savait qu'il sentirait sa présence vigilante.

Le regard vert de Dohko croisa le regard violet du petit atlante, et il lui dit:

« Tes mains sont bénies des dieux, Mû, comme l'étaient celles de ton maître, ne l'oublie jamais... »

Les yeux du petit garçon s'embuèrent, et il ne put que répondre:

« Merci, maître... »

Leurs chemins se séparaient, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils se recroiseraient assez vite...

**A SUIVRE**


	21. Chap 16:rien n'est jamais joué d'avance

_Note de l'auteur: C'est probablement le dernier chapitre de cette fic que je publie sur ce site parce que je commence à être légèrement fatiguée de voir la paresse des gens qui me lisent. Par mes stats, je sais qu'elle est énormément lue, et pas une review, je trouve que c'est quand même un peu fort, vous ne pensez pas ? Donc je vais finir par ne la mettre que chez Megumichan, à la fin, tant pis pour vous...  
Je n'aime pas avoir à signaler ce genre de choses, mais, franchement, je fatigue là...alors, à bon entendeur..._

_Chapitre 16 : Rien n'est jamais joué d'avance_

_« Mais toutes ces peines ces gangrènes lourdes anciennes_

_Qui saignent en nos cœurs_

_Donnent-elles à nos paix_

_Les valeurs ? »_

_P. Fiori, Toutes les peines_

_Jamir, 27 novembre 1974_

Mû observait avec attention l'armure que l'on lui avait apportée. Voici quelques jours déjà qu'il était revenu chez lui, accompagné par Demetrios qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Le serviteur avait eu le courage de le suivre jusqu'au bout, malgré son problème pulmonaire, et l'enfant, ayant su cela, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le soulager ainsi que pour le faire entrer dans la maison. Il avait aussi découvert, en arrivant à la pagode qui était désormais son foyer, que celui qui avait réussi à braver les brumes et les pièges pour arriver jusque-là n'était autre qu'Açoka du Serpent, ex-grand maître du signe de la Vierge. Celui-ci était parvenu jusqu'ici au prix de graves blessures, probablement causées par des sbires du Sanctuaire lors de sa fuite. Comme Helena, il était amaigri, vêtu de haillons, portant sur son dos sa pandora box contenant une armure très endommagée. Egesh avait pris soin de lui, aidé de son fils, Anardil, et, ayant constaté l'état critique de l'armure, avait immédiatement écrit à son jeune maître. Lorsque Mû était arrivé, quelques jours plus tard, Açoka n'avait pas encore repris conscience mais n'était pas en danger de mort…

Mû retrouvait intacts, face à cette armure endommagée, le savoir-faire transmis par son maître et les sensations que procuraient la réparation d'une armure. Ses pouvoirs mentaux avaient évolué, lui permettant désormais ressentir ses pulsations de vie sans même avoir à la toucher. Il prenait soin, cependant, que ces pulsations ne soient perçues que par lui, afin que les sbires du Sanctuaire ne puissent la retrouver.

L'atelier, situé au rez-de-chaussée de la pagode, n'était éclairé que par des torches qui se reflétaient dans le métal de l'armure et dans le regard violet de l'enfant, faisant ressortir les paillettes dorées qui s'y trouvaient. Il semblait à Mû qu'il pouvait encore sentir la présence de son maître près de lui, dans cette pièce où il s'était tant de fois tenu.

Sur l'établi, posés dans un écrin de cuir et de velours, attendaient les outils célestes, qu'il avait pu faire venir du Sanctuaire grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il n'y en avait qu'un jeu, qui se transmettait de chevalier d'or en apprenti depuis la nuit des temps. L'enfant prit le marteau en main, l'un des burins dans l'autre, et commença à reconstituer les pièces abîmées, se basant sur sa créativité personnelle et l'aspect général de l'armure. La tristesse étreignait son cœur, mais Shion avait su lui transmettre le sens du devoir, et Mû mettait un point d'honneur à exercer celui-ci avec tout son savoir-faire. La voix de Demetrios, depuis le premier étage, le sortit de sa concentration :

« Maître, le grand maître Açoka a repris conscience… »

Mû reposa avec soin ses outils sur leur écrin de velours, et se téléporta à l'étage des chambres. Egesh, le seul à pouvoir se téléporter, Anardil étant parti dans la vallée, se trouvait là, au chevet du grand maître à moitié conscient. Demetrios, ne possédant pas les capacités spéciales des atlantes, s'employait à préparer une collation à l'étage inférieur.

Açoka parvint enfin à garder les yeux ouverts, et mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Tout se mélangeait encore dans sa tête, mais il se souvint tout de même qu'il se trouvait dans le fief millénaire des chevaliers d'or du Bélier. Mû lui sourit et lui dit :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, grand maître… »

Açoka eut une lueur de lucidité, mais ne put rien répondre. Egesh revint alors avec la collation préparée par Demetrios, et Mû dit :

« Vous avez été inconscient plusieurs jours, vous devez vous alimenter… »

Egesh aida Açoka à se mettre assis, puis à avaler son repas, cuillérée par cuillérée. Le grand maître était faible, mais un peu de couleur revint à ses joues. Il put alors dire :

« Votre Altesse Mû… »

Mais l'enfant l'interrompit :

« Vous devez vous reposer, nous parlerons plus tard… »

Repu, Açoka, se sentant en sécurité, s'endormit de nouveau. Mû dit alors à Egesh :

« Quand Anardil rentrera, j'aimerais qu'il le veille… »

Il était bien incapable d'ordonner nettement quoi que ce fût à ses serviteurs, qui étaient beaucoup plus à ses yeux que de simples servants. Il était également conscient de ce qu'il leur devait, de façon très mature. Egesh regarda son jeune maître et dit :

« Il en sera fait selon votre désir, maître… »

Quelque part, Mû se sentait proche des grands maîtres qu'on avait en quelques minutes dépouillés de tout sans raison valable, et mettait un point d'honneur à leur venir en aide. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression de trahir son serment, au contraire, car c'est à la déesse qu'il avait prêté serment, celle-ci était toujours vivante et les grands maîtres lui étaient restés fidèles eux aussi. Le grand Pope actuel étant un imposteur, il s'estimait relevé de toute fidélité envers lui, même s'il continuait à exercer sa charge de réparateur d'armures. Bien sûr, il avait conscience d'être un peu litigieux, car Shion lui avait enseigné que le Grand Pope était non un homme mais une institution, mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'obéir à quelqu'un non investi par la déesse Athéna elle-même…

Faisant un signe à Egesh, il repartit dans son atelier. C'était bien le seul endroit de la maison où il se sentait bien. Refusant de prendre la chambre qui lui revenait de droit, il avait insisté pour garder la sienne, et n'avait pas encore osé entrer dans le bureau qui avait été celui de son maître. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour cela, et ses serviteurs respectaient cela, comprenant la douleur encore cuisante du petit garçon. Ils savaient cependant que Mû irait là dès qu'il se sentirait prêt…

_Rozan, 30 novembre 1974_

Helena étendait dans le vent frais de la fin de l'automne les langes de Shunrei. La petite fille dormait dans son berceau, et le grand maître profitait de ce répit pour se retrouver un peu elle-même. Jour après jour, elle soignait ses blessures tout en ayant en permanence à l'esprit que cela n'était qu'une pause, que son rôle en tant que chevalier d'argent et grand maître n'était pas fini. Elle en profitait pour essayer pour une fois d'être elle-même, ce qui était très difficile après avoir passé des années à gérer le Sanctuaire et à se dévouer à sa tâche de grand maître…

Dohko était assis à sa place habituelle, il lisait une missive envoyée par Mû. Celle-ci lui apprenait l'identité du grand maître arrivé par miracle jusqu'à Jamir, et il se dit que cet enfant, décidément, attirait les grands maîtres. Cela, au moins, allait aider le petit atlante à achever son deuil en exécutant sa mission première : réparer les armures. Ce n'était pas que Mû oubliât ses devoirs, au contraire, mais prendre soin d'Açoka et de son armure l'aiderait doucement à faire la transition vers la nouvelle époque qu'il allait vivre, sans son maître. Il pouvait être seul à présent, et Dohko savait que cela lui était nécessaire pour continuer son cheminement vers l'âge adulte et achever la seconde phase de son deuil. Cependant, il savait que ses serviteurs ne le laisseraient jamais sombrer, qu'ils l'aideraient toujours lorsqu'il se sentirait mal. Il lui arriverait des passages à vide mais il était à présent armé pour s'en sortir…

Le regard de Dohko dériva vers Helena, qui achevait d'étendre le linge. La jeune femme était très discrète, mais il devait bien s'avouer que sa présence et celle de la petite Shunrei apportait à son existence un changement notoire. Il s'était rendu compte que cela, loin de le détourner de sa mission, lui donnait une nouvelle raison de vivre lorsque que le découragement le prenait. Comme tout humain, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de découragement, mais l'idée de l'importance de sa mission le faisait toujours revenir à son humeur normale.

La voix d'Helena le sortit de ses pensées :

« Que souhaitez-vous pour le déjeuner, maître ? »

Le regard vert de Dohko s'abaissa sur la jeune femme et dit :

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas votre rôle, Helena… »

Mais le grand maître du signe des Poissons répondit :

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous rappelle que c'est le jour de congé de la servante et que vous ne mangerez rien si je ne cuisine pas… »

Dohko ne se départit pas de son habituelle gravité et répondit :

« Malgré mon âge avancé, je suis encore capable de me faire cuire mon riz tout seul, mais je vous remercie de votre geste, jeune grand maître… »

Après tout, elle ne savait pas son véritable âge, et il devait jouer cette mascarade du vieillard pour le bien de l'humanité. Il avait techniquement dix huit ans et demi, mais avec une expérience de la vie que n'aurait jamais aucun jeune homme du même âge, ce qui lui conférait cette sagesse qui lui permettait d'aider ses semblables.

Helena, confuse, lui répondit :

« Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, maître… »

Conscient qu'elle allait une fois de plus se mortifier, il dit :

« Il n'y a pas de mal, au contraire, c'est gentil à vous de vous soucier de moi… »

Restant silencieux un petit moment, il dit, tentant de faire retrouver son sourire à la jeune femme :

« La lettre que j'ai là vient de Jamir : l'homme qui est arrivé là-bas est Açoka, l'un de vos collègues. D'après ce que Mû me dit, il est gravement blessé mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Son armure était partiellement détruite, il est en train de la reconstituer… »

Helena lâcha la panière vide qu'elle tenait encore, sous l'effet de l'émotion. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour dire :

« Quelle…quelle bonne nouvelle… »

Ce moment d'émotion, inhérent à la joie de savoir Açoka, l'un de ses amis, de ses pairs, en vie, ne dura cependant pas, et elle retrouva vite sa capacité de raisonnement. Si l'armure était en pièces, si Açoka avait été blessé à ce point, c'est que le Sanctuaire avait probablement lancé après lui son propre élève, Shaka, le puissant jeune chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Quelle horreur ! Comment aurait-elle réagi, elle, si Aphrodite l'avait attaquée ? Rien n'indiquait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le ferait jamais s'il en recevait l'ordre…

Elle dit :

« Açoka est en de bonnes mains avec Son Altesse Mû, j'en suis sûre, rien ne pourra lui arriver là-bas… »

Elle avait dit cela sur son ton normal, mais, commençant à la connaître, il pouvait percevoir toute son émotion derrière cette phrase conventionnelle. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière l'arrivée d'Açoka à Jamir. Il dit :

« Açoka survivra, sans aucun doute… »

Helena ramassa la panière et dit :

« Son corps oui, mais son esprit se remettra-t-il d'avoir été attaqué par son propre élève ? »

Là était le problème, effectivement. Le corps d'Açoka se remettrait, aidé par les pouvoirs de guérison du jeune chevalier d'or atlante, mais en serait-il pareil pour son mental ? Dohko, pourtant, dit :

« Est-on sûrs que c'est bien son élève qui l'a attaqué ? Il nous faut envisager toutes les possibilités… »

Tranquillement, Helena répondit :

« Açoka est de loin le plus puissant d'entre nous, aucun chevalier de bronze ou d'argent n'aurait pu abîmer son armure au point d'en détruire une partie… »

Il fallait bien avouer que l'argument du grand maître se tenait, après tout elle connaissait bien Açoka, bien mieux que Dohko, qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré et ne le connaissait que par les lettres de Shion. Dohko décida de laisser là l'affaire, ils en sauraient plus lorsque Açoka reprendrait conscience…

Le chevalier d'or regarda le grand maître et lui dit :

« Vous pourrez aller lui rendre visite, si vous le désirez, Ah Neng pourra prendre soin de Shunrei pendant votre absence… »

Mais Helena secoua la tête :

« Si nous sommes réunis, le Sanctuaire saura où nous sommes, autant que nous restions séparés pour l'instant…Jamir est un lieu réputé difficile d'accès, même pour les chevaliers d'or, il est en sécurité là-bas… »

Le solide bon sens d'Helena et son sens aigu du devoir ressortaient dans cette simple phrase. Elle ramena une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille et dit résolument :

« Comme vous l'avez dit, nous devons attendre que le temps soit venu pour nous d'agir. En attendant, nous devons rester séparés, quoi que cela nous coûte… »

Le regard vert de Dohko se posa sur la jeune femme avec douceur et il dit :

« Vous avez beaucoup de courage, jeune grand maître… »

Helena n'osa pas lui rendre son regard, et dit résolument :

« C'est mon devoir, maître… »

Dohko comprit son déchirement, et respecta son silence…

_Jamir, 1er décembre 1974_

L'aube se levait sur l'Himalaya recouvert de neige, mais Mû était déjà debout, seulement vêtu d'une tunique de coton. Agenouillé devant sa statue de Bouddha, devant laquelle fumaient trois bâtons d'encens, il priait, sans empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues pâles. Voilà plus d'un an que son maître l'avait quitté prématurément, et, même s'il n'avait pas célébré comme il se devait l'anniversaire tragique de sa mort, il priait pour lui tous les jours en espérant que, là où il était, il pourrait rencontrer ses parents et leur dire qu'il était chevalier d'or…

Essuyant ses larmes, il se releva et, enfilant sa tunique de laine, s'approcha de la fenêtre. La blessure était encore saignante dans son petit cœur d'enfant, mais il savait où était sa mission et s'efforçait de la remplir du mieux possible, quoi que cela lui coûtât. Ici était sa place, comme l'avait été celle de son maître et de tous les autres chevaliers d'or du Bélier avant lui, c'est d'ici qu'il accomplirait son devoir et son rôle tout en restant attentif au devenir du monde extérieur et surtout du Sanctuaire…

On frappa discrètement à la porte, et, à l'assentiment du petit garçon, Anardil passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Le grand maître Açoka est au plus mal, maître, venez vite… »

En effet, la première chose que sentit Mû en arrivant dans la chambre, ce fut l'odeur aigre de la maladie. Trempé de sueur, Açoka délirait sur son lit, et Egesh passait un linge frais sur son front dans l'espoir de faire baisser sa fièvre. Mû s'approcha, et observa le grand maître avant de décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait bien sûr des pouvoirs de guérison très puissants, mais ce n'était pas de cela dont Açoka avait besoin pour l'instant. Non content d'avoir hérité de sa longue lignée d'ancêtres atlantes des pouvoirs de guérison, Mû avait également reçu de Shion des connaissances pharmacologiques et médicales. Il devait tout d'abord définir le mal dont souffrait Açoka, avant de le traiter et d'utiliser le cas échéant ses pouvoirs de guérison pour tirer le grand maître de l'abîme où il s'enfonçait. Pour cela, il devait se rendre dans le bureau de son maître, oubliant sa propre peine, pour sauver la vie d'Açoka. Le petit garçon sortit de la chambre, courut vers le bureau où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis un an et, prenant la clé là où il savait la trouver, entra dans la pièce. Une odeur mêlée de renfermé et d'herbes séchées le saisit, mais, évitant de regarder la table basse qui avait été le bureau de travail de son maître, se dirigea vers le petit cabinet attenant. Il en ouvrit la porte et dut monter sur une chaise pour atteindre l'étagère où il savait trouver les herbes qui allaient lui être nécessaires. En effet, l'état de faiblesse du grand maître était tel qu'en utilisant directement ses pouvoirs de guérison lui-même se serait par trop affaibli, car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant au corps fragile. Il prit des pots de porcelaine précieuse, considéra l'inscription en langue atlante sur chacun d'eux et, attrapant un bol, composa un mélange d'herbes précis en tenant compte de tous les symptômes dont souffrait Açoka. Dès que sa fièvre serait tombée et qu'il aurait repris des forces, il pourrait user de ses pouvoirs de guérison sur lui. Visiblement, le grand maître souffrait d'une infection interne, d'où sa forte fièvre, mais, même si la fièvre était son alliée en l'aidant à combattre les agents pathogènes, elle mettait également sa vie en danger. Tout ceci faisait partie de l'enseignement transmis par Shion à son jeune élève tout au long des années de son entraînement, et Mû se souvenait assez précisément de ce qu'il lui avait dit, même s'il ne s'en était jamais servi jusque-là, se reposant le plus souvent sur ses pouvoirs de guérison.

Il descendit de son tabouret, prit le bol et, refermant soigneusement la porte, se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre où il versa sur le mélange d'herbes de l'eau bien chaude que Demetrios avait mise à bouillir dans une bouilloire posée sur un trépied de fer sur le foyer. Cette tisane ainsi constituée, il se téléporta de nouveau au chevet du grand maître souffrant et prit la direction des opérations :

« Anardil, vous allez m'aider à lui faire boire cela, puis vous irez chercher des draps propres, il va beaucoup transpirer… »

La tisane aiderait Açoka à évacuer les toxines contenues dans son organisme en le faisant suer beaucoup, c'était sa seule chance. Doucement, le jeune serviteur atlante souleva la tête du malade et Mû, gorgée par gorgée, fit avaler le liquide chaud au grand maître. Açoka, amorphe, réagit à peine. Mû dit alors :

« Il va délirer davantage, mais c'est normal, il devrait se calmer dans quelques dizaines de minutes… »

Egesh sortit alors pour aller chercher de l'eau, et Anardil resta au chevet du grand maître Indien, ainsi que Mû. Le petit atlante regarda pensivement l'homme allongé sous ses yeux, et supplia mentalement :

_« Qu'il vive ! O Bouddha, toi qu'Açoka prie aussi, aide-le à survivre…maître, aidez-moi ! »_

Son esprit hurlait sa prière, mais rien sur son petit visage grave ne trahissait son inquiétude…

_Le Sanctuaire, 4 décembre 1974_

« Une autre prestation de serment ? »

Le Taureau d'or, surpris, sortit le nez de son dossier et dit à Milo, qui lui apportait la nouvelle :

« Mais pourquoi donc ? »

Mais le Scorpion n'en savait guère plus, et, une fois qu'il fut sorti, Aldébaran ferma le dossier qu'il tenait et réfléchit. Quel était l'intérêt de faire de nouveau une prestation de serment alors qu'Aioros était mort, que le chevalier d'or de la Balance, cet être mythique à la mission qui l'était tout autant, ne venait jamais au Sanctuaire, et que Mû n'était même pas présent, retenu par des réparations d'armures au Tibet ? Tous avaient juré fidélité à la déesse lorsqu'elle s'était réincarnée, cela suffisait, à son sens. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, le déjà massif Taureau savait la signification d'un tel serment, et l'importance qu'il avait, même si, curieusement, ils ne gardaient plus la jeune déesse, confinée dans ses appartements sous la garde exclusive du Grand Pope. Peut-être celui-ci avait-il connaissance d'une menace quelconque, lui qui lisait le sort du monde dans les étoiles, et désirait-il souder davantage les protecteurs de la jeune déesse. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Brésilien savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter ses ordres, quoi qu'il arrive…

Aldébaran referma son dossier, se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise de bois d'olivier et se rendit à la salle commune de travail où il savait trouver certains de ses pairs à cette heure de la journée. En effet, il y avait là Camus, le nez toujours orné de ses inévitables lunettes, et Aphrodite. Tous deux levèrent la tête lorsque le pas reconnaissable du Taureau d'or se fit entendre, et il leur dit :

« Vous êtes au courant, pour la prestation de serment ? »

Si Camus acquiesça, Aphrodite haussa les épaules :

« C'est une formalité, selon moi, il n'y a pas là de sujet d'inquiétude… »

Aldébaran s'assit :

« Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je voulais juste m'informer, voilà tout, cela m'a paru de prime abord un peu bizarre… »

Camus ôta ses lunettes :

« Bizarre ? En quoi cela serait-il bizarre de prêter un nouveau serment ? Notre rôle repose sur notre fidélité, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et c'est parfaitement normal que nous renouvelions notre serment à intervalles réguliers… »

L'argument du pragmatique Verseau se tenait parfaitement, et Aphrodite ajouta :

« Cela est en effet surprenant, mais, vu que nous ne savons pas tout encore sur notre rôle, c'est parfaitement normal… »

Milo entra alors, et il dit :

« J'en sais plus sur la prestation de serment : Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask, qui ont dépassé dix ans, le prêteront la semaine prochaine, et chacun de nous lorsqu'il atteindra l'âge de dix ans… »

En clair, pour eux, c'était encore l'affaire de plus d'une année, ils avaient encore le temps de réfléchir à ce que ce nouveau serment signifiait.

Aphrodite acquiesça seulement :

« Très bien, je vais attendre la convocation officielle… »

Cela semblait le perturber un peu, mais il n'en dit rien et se replongea dans son dossier. Aldébaran sortit, et marcha un moment sur un chemin de terre desséché par le soleil. S'il n'y avait là à proprement parler rien d'extraordinaire, quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il résolut de n'en pas faire état, il n'y avait pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Pourtant, pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant ?

Il marcha longtemps, espérant trouver une réponse à ses questions…

**A SUIVRE**


	22. Chapitre 17: Les parenthèses du temps

_Hé oui, le voilà le chapitre 17, un chapitre un peu particulier, vous verrez pourquoi. Un bonjour spécial à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice, une petite pensée pour Alaiya (tiens, voilà du grand maître !) et un merci à Megumichan_

_Bonne année 2007 à tous_

_Chapitre 17 : Les parenthèses du temps_

_« On prend son histoire  
la vie comme elle va  
avec ses erreurs  
ses manques et ses lois  
Pour croire le bonheur  
souvent loin de soi  
Alors qu'elle bat  
qu'il est toujours là, en soi… »_

_Le Roi Soleil, tant qu'on rêve encore_

_Jamir, 2 février 1975_

Açoka, tenu par Egesh et Anardil, tenta de faire quelques pas sur ses jambes amaigries, mais il était encore trop faible et ils durent l'aider à gagner le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Le grand maître, après des mois d'errance, avait atteint un état général extrêmement faible, d'où l'infection généralisée qui avait failli l'emporter et que le petit chevalier d'or avait courageusement combattue en se servant des connaissances médicinales transmises par Shion, achevant le travail avec ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, les forces du grand maître n'étaient pas entièrement revenues, et son corps, rongé pendant des mois par l'infection, peinait à se remettre…

Anardil, alors qu'il posait une couverture sur les genoux du grand maître, se releva et vit entrer dans la pièce le petit chevalier d'or atlante. Il avait étudié des rouleaux en sanscrit toute la matinée dans le bureau qu'il considérait à présent comme le sien, même s'il n'y avait encore touché à rien, encore incapable de le faire. Il travaillait dans l'optique de conserver vivace tout ce que son maître lui avait appris, ainsi que pour se développer lui-même davantage. De plus, il était persuadé que tous ces textes qu'il lisait, aussi bien des textes atlantes que des textes sanscrits, lui serviraient à quelque chose un jour , lorsqu'il serait plus âgé.

L'enfant s'approcha du grand maître et lui demanda :

« Tout est-il à votre convenance ? »

Açoka leva son regard d'ébène sur le jeune chevalier d'or qui le regardait avec bienveillance et répondit poliment :

« Oui, merci, Altesse… »

Jusque-là, l'enfant atlante n'avait posé aucune question au grand maître blessé dans son corps autant que dans son âme, il attendait que celui-ci lui parle, s'il désirait le faire. Pourtant, il résolut de faire une légère ouverture dans le mur de silence dans lequel le grand maître s'était enfermé depuis des jours :

« J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre d'Helena, qui se trouve comme je vous l'ai dit à Rozan. Elle se porte bien, et vous envoie ses vœux de rétablissement… »

Une lueur passa dans le regard vide et triste du grand maître, et il dit :

« Je suis content qu'elle aille bien… »

Quelque chose semblait s'être éteint chez Açoka, mais Mû n'avait pas vraiment compris quoi. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir tout perdu, d'avoir été chassé du Sanctuaire comme un paria ? L'enfant n'en savait rien mais il subodorait avec son instinct particulier que c'était plus grave que cela…

Mû sourit légèrement et dit :

« Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-nous, nous vous l'amènerons… »

Açoka inclina seulement la tête, et l'enfant sortit. Il se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre, où se trouvait Demetrios en train de préparer le repas de midi. L'air soucieux de l'enfant alerta le serviteur, qui remplit de lait de yak chaud une tasse de grès, le sucra d'un peu de miel et vint l'apporter à son jeune maître. Le lait chaud était le remède miracle du serviteur contre toutes sortes de maux, y compris contre le vague à l'âme. Mû regarda son serviteur et lui dit :

« J'aimerais pouvoir aussi savoir soigner l'âme, parfois… »

Le serviteur se tut soigneusement, attendant que l'enfant continue s'il le voulait. Mû sirota un instant son lait et dit :

« Le corps d'Açoka va mieux, mais son esprit est profondément blessé… »

Cela lui donnait un sentiment de frustration, lui qui possédait de si grands pouvoirs ne pouvait guérir les blessures intérieures du grand maître souffrant. Il savait à présent d'expérience que seul le temps le pouvait…

Il tourna son regard violet vers son serviteur et lui dit :

« Le temps apaise les plaies, il apaisera les siennes et, quand il sera prêt, nous serons là… »

_ Où l'on reparle des grands maîtres_

_Forêt Amazonienne, 10 février 1975_

Silencieusement, des membres de la tribu des Guaranis se glissaient entre les arbres, l'arc à la main. Parmi eux cependant, un homme à la peau hâlée, presque nu comme eux mais à la taille impressionnante. Malgré ce handicap, il se déplaçait très souplement, comme s'il n'avait fait que cela dans sa vie. Ses cheveux bruns frisés étaient en désordre et ses yeux bleus aux aguets ne manquaient absolument aucun mouvement devant lui et sur les côtés. Qui aurait reconnu dans cet homme le grand maître du signe du Taureau, Androgeio, à part avec le médaillon d'argent au signe  qui ornait son cou ?

L'un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient lui chuchota en désignant le jaguar tapi dans l'arbre, feulant :

« _Tata Kuimba'e_, il est là… »

_Tata Kuimba'e_, grand homme, c'était le nom qu'il avait reçu de la tribu. Désormais, il vivait avec eux, ayant protégé l'un de ses membres de l'attaque d'un jaguar voici quelques mois alors qu'il se cachait dans la forêt amazonienne. L'errance d'Androgeio, qui n'avait cessé de fuir pendant tous ces longs mois pour échapper aux sbires du Sanctuaire, s'était enfin arrêtée, et il se sentait entouré, accepté alors que le Sanctuaire ne voulait plus de lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Personne ne viendrait le chercher au plus profond de la forêt amazonienne, et c'était bien comme cela tant que le temps de la vérité ne serait pas venu. Son armure était dissimulée, et il avait fait en sorte qu'on ne pût sentir ses pulsations de vie…

Parfois, il pensait à Aldébaran, son jeune élève et sa plus grand fierté, et espérait qu'il allait bien, que tout ce mal n'avait pas entaché sa probité et ses convictions. Le jour où le voile serait levé sur cette affaire, car il avait l'intuition que ce jour arriverait, il serait à ses côtés…

_Haut Atlas, Maroc, région d'Er Rachidi, 2 mars 1975_

Le vent de sable, le khamsin, coutumier du printemps, se levait sur cette région semi-désertique, mais un homme marchait. Sa tête était enveloppée dans un chech qui avait été blanc, alors que le reste de ses vêtements était composé d'une tunique légère et d'un pantalon fait dans le même tissu de coton. Seuls dépassaient du tissu les yeux de l'homme, d'un vert vif, rare dans cette partie du monde. Il portait sur le dos sa pandora box enveloppée dans un grand sac à dos en tissu épais. Voyant que le vent forcissait et que bientôt cela deviendrait dangereux pour lui, il avisa une grotte sur les contreforts de l'Atlas et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'assura rapidement qu'elle était assez profonde et ne présentait pas de danger, et s'assit sur le sable entassé avant de chercher autour de lui du bois, car il savait qu'il serait là au moins pour la nuit. Il enleva alors le chech qu'il portait sur la tête, et secoua ses boucles châtaines pour en chasser le sable, faisant apparaître son médaillon d'argent au signe  qui sortit de sa tunique.

Hylas d'Eridan, grand maître du signe du Lion et maître d'Aiolia, s'était réfugié dans cet endroit désolé, loin de tout. Bien qu'il soit grec, le désert avait toujours purifié son âme, et c'était là qu'il était venu se réfugier après ce jour funeste où le Grand Pope l'avait chassé du Sanctuaire. Il tentait d'y voir plus clair dans cette tragédie, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser le Grand Pope, avec lequel il travaillait depuis quelques années, à les déclarer hors la loi et à lancer derrière eux leurs propres élèves ? Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question…

Il prit sa gourde de peau, en avala plusieurs gorgées et replia ses jambes, qu'il entoura de ses bras. Qu'allait devenir son jeune élève ? Qui allait l'aider à refaire surface après la mort de son frère ? Lui qui avait toujours été ouvert et gentil était devenu rebelle et revêche après la mort de son frère aîné dans ses conditions dramatiques. Il espérait que cela l'altèrerait pas son sens du devoir et de la justice, et qu'en grandissant il resterait semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été, un être droit et plein de probité.

Le grand maître but encore une gorgée d'eau, et, ouvrant son sac à dos, saisit un plan, qu'il déplia et considéra pensivement. Il évitait tant qu'il le pouvait les zones habitées pour ne pas attirer l'attention, se ravitaillant comme il le pouvait, et se disait que c'était là un moindre inconvénient pour être resté en vie. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait que son rôle de grand maître n'était pas fini, tout se dénouerait un jour…

_Namibie, désert du Kalahari, 10 mars 1975_

Il n'y avait personne à la ronde, que quelques Bushmen qui connaissaient à présent l'homme qui était en train de fouiller la terre pour trouver les racines, selon la tradition du peuple occupant depuis des millénaires cette région. Il était arrivé là voici quelques mois, après une longue errance, et ils lui avaient enseigné comment survivre dans cet environnement hostile. Finalement, il avait fini par aimer cet endroit désertique où les choses devenaient si simple, survivre et c'était tout. Les Bushmen lui avaient appris que, quelle que soit la dureté de leur univers, celui-ci trouvait toujours le moyen de leur donner de quoi survivre, le tout étant de savoir où regarder, ainsi que comment…

L'homme releva la tête, et s'essuya d'un geste preste le front, faisant sortir de sa tunique un médaillon d'argent au signe . Ses cheveux noirs humides de transpiration bouclaient sur son front, et il leva sa haute taille, son butin dans les mains. Il était sale, couvert de terre, et portait une tunique rapiécée et un pantalon qui l'étaient tout autant. Il se dirigea vers son auvent de toile, et ajouta ses racines à la décoction qui cuisait sur le feu dans une calebasse. Il attrapa un carré de toile, qu'il plongea dans un bol d'eau et avec lequel il se nettoya consciencieusement. Apparut alors, sous l'épaisseur de terre qui le recouvrait, le grand maître Chiron de la Flèche, le plus jeune d'entre eux car il n'avait que vingt ans. Il avait été autrefois le maître d'Aioros, et avait connu la douleur de perdre son élève quelques années auparavant, bien qu'il n'eût jamais cru une seule seconde en sa culpabilité et qu'il n'y crût toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Il enleva ses vêtements, les secoua consciencieusement avant d'en remettre d'autres, à peine moins abîmés. C'était là tout ce qu'il possédait, à part la pandora box qui contenait son armure et qu'il transmettrait dans quelques années. Vivre ainsi lui rappelait ce qui était vraiment important, même si lui aussi, comme ses pairs, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le Grand Pope décidât ainsi de leur bannissement. Il n'avait pas les éléments pour répondre à cette question, mais son instinct lui soufflait que la mort de son jeune élève cet évènement étaient probablement liés. Cependant, il restait persuadé qu'Aioros n'était pas mort en vain, que le jour se ferait enfin sur cette sombre affaire. Quand ? Il n'en savait rien mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il le saurait quand le temps serait venu…

Il s'assit près du feu, et en regarda les flammes de ses yeux verts, espérant qu'un jour enfin il pourrait connaître la réponse à sa question…

_Cap Vert, 13 mars 1975, île de Santo Antão_

C'était l'île la plus montagneuse de l'archipel du Cap Vert, mais l'on pouvait y voir plusieurs groupes de touristes. Cependant, personne ne faisait attention à cet homme assis, plutôt affalé, près de son sac à dos usé et d'un autre sac de toile carré, on se disait que c'était probablement l'un des ces hippies qui faisaient le tour du monde à pied et que ces touristes fortunés regardaient avec un certain dédain.

L'homme avait des cheveux longs noirs, des yeux bleus vifs et quelqu'un d'un peu observateur aurait pu voir à la tension de ses muscles que son indolence n'était qu'apparente. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et qu'un t-shirt usés, des baskets de toile, et une écharpe ceignait sa tête pour le protéger du soleil, accentuant sa ressemblance avec les membres du mouvement hippie. Pourtant, certains détails desservaient cette première impression, comme le médaillon d'argent frappé du signe  qu'il portait autour de son cou et qui dépassait du col détendu de son t-shirt.

Zethos du Triangle Austral, grand maître du signe des Gémeaux, parcourait le monde depuis de nombreux mois à la recherche de Kanon, persuadé que son élève n'était pas mort et que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Pourtant, jusque-là, rien n'avait pu confirmer ou infirmer ce qu'il pensait et il avait fini par arriver ici, dans cet archipel au large de l'Afrique, sur un cargo où il avait travaillé quelque temps comme marin. Pourtant, sur la mer, il avait eu l'impression de ressentir la cosmoénergie de Kanon, sans cependant pouvoir confirmer son intuition. Il n'était cependant pas dans sa nature d'abandonner, et il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une trace au moins de la mort ou de la survie du second chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Si cela impliquait parcourir le monde une seconde fois en se louant comme marin ou docker pour survivre, hé bien il le ferait…

Souvent, il pensait à son frère, assassiné, à son élève, disparu, et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour plonger ainsi le Sanctuaire dans le chaos. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était produit, n'étant pas présent sur place à ce moment, mais la mort de son frère jumeau l'avait profondément atteint. Si Amphion ne pouvait plus être sauvé, il se devait au moins de retrouver son propre élève…

Il avait eu au début des velléités de vengeance, mais avait réussi à passer au dessus, sachant que cela n'aurait pas ramené son frère en ce monde. A la mémoire d'Amphion, il se devait de rechercher Kanon ainsi que d'attendre et voir, ayant l'intuition que son rôle n'était pas encore achevé. Il faisait confiance à la déesse à laquelle il avait prêté serment, elle rétablirait la justice et ne permettrait pas au meurtrier de rester impuni…

_Madagascar, hauts plateaux de l'Anjafy, 16 mars 1975_

Sous un rocher, un homme était assis. Torse nu, il avait une peau très mate et ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile légère en accord avec la chaleur ambiante. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en désordre. Autour de lui, rien que les bruits de la Nature et la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Dion de l'Octant, grand maître du signe du Scorpion, maître de Milo, s'était réfugié ici, au fin fond de l'île de Madagascar et s'employait à méditer, comme il le faisait très souvent. Cela lui permettait de rester concentré sur sa mission et d'éviter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Comme la plupart des autres grands maîtres, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et était persuadé que tout se dénouerait un jour, lorsque enfin toute la vérité se dévoilerait. Pourtant, une question le taraudait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Amphion, Faustulus, Pedro avaient perdu la vie sous les coups de leurs propres élèves, mais la raison en était terriblement obscure. Le dernier message télépathique d'Amphion, qui leur disait de fuir, ne leur avait donné aucun indice sur ce qui avait motivé le changement d'attitude du Grand Pope. En effet, ils avaient travaillé avec lui pendant plus de dix ans, il leur était toujours apparu juste, efficace, aimable, comment avait-il pu changer à ce point et être persuadé qu'ils complotaient contre lui ? Ils s'efforçaient tous de faire leur travail du mieux possible et, même s'il y avait parfois quelques dissensions, elles n'étaient jamais graves. Ils avaient accompli leur mission, et fait de leurs jeunes élèves des chevaliers d'or. Il soupira légèrement en pensant au Scorpion d'or, son propre apprenti : qui allait donc à présent guider ce sang bouillant de Milo vers l'âge adulte ? Il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il ne perde pas ses qualités intrinsèques en grandissant, et sa capacité à distinguer le bien du mal, même s'il savait aussi qu'il lui avait appris à obéir au Grand Pope, quels que soient les ordres qu'il lui donnerait. Il frissonna en imaginant son petit élève otage d'un Grand Pope soudainement fou, mais se rassura en se disant que Milo saurait un jour faire la différence et qu'il comprendrait…

Le grand maître, incapable de poursuivre sa méditation car envahi par des pensées parasites, ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant des prunelles bleu-vert océan. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon, regarda ses sandales de cuir usées par sa si longue marche et s'aperçut qu'elles avaient vraiment besoin d'une énième réparation. Les lanières qui avaient été taillées dans du cuir solide mais fin par les artisans du Sanctuaire n'avaient pas résisté, et on pouvait déjà voir plusieurs traces de réparations de fortune. Le grand maître avait dû déployer une certaine ingéniosité, et utiliser les ressources que la Nature lui offrait pour réussir à maintenir en un seul morceau ses sandales. Finalement, le jeune grand maître se découvrait des capacités à survivre avec peu, en cherchant sa subsistance autour de lui.

Il leva le regard vers le ciel en pensant :

_« Mes amis, où êtes-vous ? »_

Il n'en avait aucune nouvelle, chacun d'eux se cachant des sbires du Sanctuaire, et estimait que c'était parfaitement normal vu que leur survie en dépendait. Il savait cependant que chacun d'eux était encore vivant, même s'il ne captait pas leur cosmoénergie. Avec un soupir, il alla chercher des fibres de lianes et se mit en devoir de réparer ses sandales…

_Nouvelle-Zélande, Alpes néo-zélandaises, 18 mars 1975 _

La neige ne fondait jamais à ces altitudes où même les animaux ne se risquaient que peu. Le vent soufflait avec violence, et on remarquait à peine l'homme qui, dans le blizzard, se dirigeait vers un petit refuge à peine visible dans le brouillard et les bourrasques de neige. Il portait un sac à dos de toile et, une fois devant la porte, dut y mettre toute sa force pour l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se secoua consciencieusement et abaissa sa capuche de parka. Apparut alors une tête à la peau pâle mais rougie par le froid, aux cheveux blond pâle en désordre et aux yeux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel de la montagne par beau temps.

Il secoua la neige résiduelle qui recouvrait sa parka, puis l'ôta, ainsi que son double pantalon et ses bottes, apparaissant dans une tunique de laine et un pantalon de cette même matière. Un médaillon d'argent frappé au signe  pendait à son cou, et, par là même, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait du grand maître du signe de Verseau, Youri du Réticule. Le Lituanien s'était réfugié dans cette partie du monde froide et inhumaine pour, comme ses pairs, se cacher du Sanctuaire. Ayant été le maître de Camus du Verseau, qu'aucuns surnommaient déjà le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, il supportait aisément de basses températures et des conditions de vie qui eussent tué même les montagnards les plus aguerris.

Il avait réussi à découvrir ce refuge perdu, oublié, où personne ne venait jamais et avait fixé son errance dans cette région du monde où il pensait, avec justesse, que les sbires du Sanctuaire ne viendraient jamais le chercher. Il descendait dans la vallée une ou deux fois par mois pour se ravitailler et louait ses services pour gagner sa vie comme guide de haute montagne.

Comme tous ses pairs, Youri ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il s'était trouvé face à son élève qui avait failli le tuer. Il ne devait la vie qu'à sa parfaite connaissance des attaques du jeune Verseau. Pragmatique, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit, mais, bien qu'il ne fût pas enclin à laisser ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers ce Grand Pope qui avait voulu les faire assassiner par leurs jeunes élèves, sans raison valable et cela malgré les services rendus. Bien sûr, il y avait eu juste avant cela d'autres choses bizarres, que chacun d'eux avait ressenti, mais ils n'y avaient pas spécialement fait attention alors qu'ils l'auraient dû.

D'un geste machinal, le grand maître commença à ranger son ravitaillement dans les coffres de bois prévus à cet effet, puis remit du bois dans le feu. Il regarda un instant les flammes oranges et pensa à son élève. Camus promettait d'être l'un des plus puissants de son ordre, possédant la capacité d'arrêter le chaos, mais il espéra de toutes ses forces que rien ne viendrait entacher sa pureté et sa perception innée de la justice.

Le grand maître attrapa alors un sac de pommes de terre, ainsi que des tomates, et commença à en éplucher en pensant que la déesse qu'il avait toujours servi, qu'il continuait à servir ne laisserait pas impuni ce qui s'était passé, le sang versé ne l'aurait pas été en vain et la vérité se ferait jour, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait…

_Rozan, 20 mars 1975_

Helena mettait la dernière main au colis qu'elle enverrait à Jamir et qui contenait le cadeau d'anniversaire de Mû. Aucun facteur ne se risquait à la pagode, les courriers étaient toujours envoyés poste restante et récupérés par l'un des serviteurs lorsqu'il descendait au ravitaillement. Pendant qu'elle emballait méthodiquement le paquet, Ah Neng, la servante chinoise, préparait le repas, et des effluves de soja et de gingembre parfumaient toute la maison. Par chance, Shunrei dormait, ce qui procurait à Helena une relative paix. En effet, la petite fille courait à présent partout, donnant des sueurs froides aux occupants de la petite maison de bambou. Le grand maître, devenue experte dans l'art de s'occuper d'un enfant, appréciait de s'occuper du bébé abandonné, sachant qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais la chance d'être mère elle-même à cause de son statut. Et, également, cela l'aidait à garder espoir. En voyant ce bébé sourire, elle se disait que finalement le mal n'avait pas totalement gagné et que c'était une lueur d'espoir sur le monde, comme l'avait été le premier sourire de la petite déesse.

Mais cette relative tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps, et Shunrei finit par se réveiller. Helena appela alors, se penchant :

« Ah Neng ! Pouvez-vous aller la prendre, s'il vous plaît ? Je viens dans un instant… »

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas souvenue qu'elle tenait encore la ficelle avec laquelle elle avait emballé du mieux qu'elle avait pu le colis destiné au jeune chevalier d'or atlante, et elle ne s'en souvint qu'au moment où elle posa le regard dessus : la pression exercée avait déchiré le papier kraft en plusieurs endroits, il fallait tout recommencer. Avec un soupir, elle enleva le papier désormais inutilisable et entreprit de refaire tout le paquet.

Un pas soutenu par une canne se fit alors entendre et une voix usée dit :

« L'erreur est humaine, jeune grand maître… »

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance était, comme à son habitude, imperturbable, mais une lueur d'amusement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux verts. Il savait Helena peu douée pour les travaux manuels, mais le fait qu'elle se donne tant de mal pour le faire prouvait à quel point Mû lui importait. Helena ajouta un dernier nœud pour faire tenir l'ensemble et se tourna vers le vieil homme :

« Elle est peut-être humaine mais elle fait perdre beaucoup de temps… »

Dohko prit son ton le plus sentencieux possible :

« La patience est une vertu… »

Mais Helena ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle lui dit :

« Excusez-moi, maître, je n'ai jamais possédé cette vertu… »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sérieux, mais son regard mordoré démentait ce sérieux. Le chevalier d'or eut alors l'impression qu'elle commençait enfin à se trouver quelque peu à l'aise, et cela le rassura et le ravit. La vie reprenait le dessus…

_Jamir, 27 mars 1975_

Lorsque Mû ouvrit les yeux, au matin de son anniversaire, Anardil et Egesh se trouvaient là, son plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains. Le vieil atlante dit alors :

« Recevez tous nos vœux pour votre neuvième anniversaire, maître… »

L'enfant, le regard encore plein de sommeil, sourit à ses serviteurs et, se frottant les yeux, leur dit :

« Merci… »

Anardil déposa le plateau sur la table basse et vérifia que les vêtements de son jeune maître étaient prêts avant de verser l'eau dans la vasque qui servirait à sa toilette. Mû, seulement vêtu d'une tunique de nuit, se leva et demanda :

« Avez-vous déjà rendu visite au grand maître ? »

Egesh secoua la tête :

« Non, pas encore, mais, hier au soir, son état était satisfaisant… »

Mû attrapa le carré d'éponge avec lequel il allait faire sa toilette matinale et dit :

« Très bien, je vais aller le voir…où est Demetrios ? »

Anardil répondit :

« Il est descendu dans la vallée très tôt pour le ravitaillement… »

Mû soupira :

« J'espère qu'il fera attention, avec son poumon je ne suis pas tranquille… »

Egesh eut un imperceptible soupir en pensant qu'une fois de plus l'enfant se souciait des autres plus que de lui-même. Pourtant, de profondes blessures étaient enfouies derrière ce petit visage serein, il le savait, mais l'enfant n'en parlait jamais, se contentant de faire son devoir autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait par exemple que la mort de sa mère et de son père dans des conditions dramatiques, morts dont il se jugeait plus ou moins coupable, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était cependant pas sa faute si sa mère était décédée en le mettant au monde et si quelqu'un avait assassiné sans pitié son maître, s'il avait été à côté il aurait sans doute été tué lui aussi, mais l'enfant n'était pas encore prêt à entendre et surtout accepter ce raisonnement. Egesh était toutefois très inquiet de le voir être trop mûr pour son âge, c'était aisément compréhensible mais ce n'était pas bon du tout…

Une fois seul, Mû fit sa toilette et, une fois propre et habillé, alla s'agenouiller devant sa petite statue de Bouddha. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais il les essuya d'un geste en disant :

« Non, il n'est plus temps de pleurer… »

Sa tristesse était encore vive, mais il se pensait à présent trop grand pour pleurer ainsi à tout bout de champ. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il vivait, lui. Il renifla, joignit les mains et pria de toutes ses forces, espérant que les êtres chers qui l'avaient quitté l'entendraient là où ils étaient…

Il pria longtemps et, quand il se releva, s'enroula dans le châle de cachemire offert par Shion et mangea son petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas qu'il eût énormément faim mais il pensait qu'il devait bien cela au travail fourni dès avant l'aube par ses serviteurs pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner plus développé que les autres matins. Ceci fait, il se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre, nettoya les bols de terre cuite et se rendit ensuite de nouveau à l'étage pour rendre visite au grand maître convalescent. Voir Açoka ainsi lui transperçait le cœur, mais il estimait qu'en tant que maître de maison il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Il frappa puis entra dans la petite chambre. Il eut la surprise de trouver Açoka debout derrière son fauteuil, regardant comme tous les jours le spectacle sans cesse renouvelé de l'Himalaya descendant vers l'Inde. Le grand maître avait toujours la même expression impassible, mais, cette fois, Mû put voir qu'il avait les yeux humides. Il s'inclina avec respect et dit :

« Bonjour, grand maître Açoka… »

Le grand maître se tourna vers l'enfant, s'inclina plus bas encore et répondit :

« Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas senti entrer, excusez-moi… »

D'un geste discret que Mû feignit de ne pas voir, il essuya ses yeux. Mû lui demanda alors :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

La sollicitude du petit garçon touchait toujours le grand maître, qui répondit :

« Je vais bien, merci, je crois que je vais pouvoir reprendre la route… »

Mû se récria :

« Pas question, vous n'êtes pas totalement guéri et vous êtes en sécurité ici… »

Açoka secoua la tête :

« Si j'ai pu y arriver, d'autres le pourraient, et je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit vous pose problème… »

Mû dit doucement :

« Ne craignez rien, mes prédécesseurs se sont bien coupés du monde et il est extrêmement difficile d'arriver ici, comme vous avez pu le voir. Pour le reste, je suis le maître et le gardien de cette terre et je vous protègerai de toutes mes forces… »

La résolution que cet enfant de neuf ans mettait dans ses paroles émut encore plus Açoka. Se pouvait-il que ce petit chevalier d'or sût ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi ils avaient été chassés par leurs propres élèves ?

Deux larmes perlèrent aux yeux du grand maître, et Mû décida alors de le mettre au courant d'une partie des événements survenus, ceci afin qu'il puisse se sentir quelque peu mieux, et alors se dire que son élève ne l'avait pas attaqué sur ordre du Grand Pope qu'il avait toujours connu. L'enfant choisit soigneusement ses mots :

« Celui qui a lancé contre vous mes pairs est un usurpateur, ce n'est plus celui que vous avez connu, c'est pour cela que je suis parti. Eux ne savent pas. C'est là tout ce que je peux vous dire, mais ils ne sont pas responsables ce qui est arrivé… »

Il avait parlé calmement, rappelant à Açoka son propre élève, Shaka, à qui il devait ses blessures. Il voyait en face de lui cet enfant calme, sur lequel pesait une si lourde charge et qui semblait savoir tout ce qui se cachait derrière ce massacre et cette fuite éperdue.

Le regard violet orné de paillettes dorées de l'enfant se posa sur le paysage qui pouvait se voir par la fenêtre et il dit :

« Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour nous d'agir. Tous vos pairs se cachent, le grand maître Helena est encore à Rozan auprès du chevalier d'or de la Balance Dohko, il faut désormais attendre l'époque où tout se dénouera… »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le ciel noir parut s'éclaircir pour le grand maître qui resta cependant silencieux, observant l'enfant. Mû ajouta :

« Vous voyez, tout va bien à présent, les choses suivent leur cours. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à nous d'agir. Vous pourrez rester ici le temps qui vous plaira afin de vous remettre… »

Le grand maître observa Mû, posa dans un geste de bénédiction sa main sur son front et lui dit :

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Shaka vous estime tant… »

Un peu plus tard, Mû déballait ses cadeaux arrivés de Rozan sous le regard attendri d'Egesh et Demetrios quand Anardil apparut, accompagné d'Açoka. Le grand maître s'inclina devant l'enfant et lui dit :

« Votre serviteur vient de me dire que c'était le jour de votre anniversaire, recevez tous mes vœux… »

Il tendit au petit garçon un rosaire de prières de bois parfumé en disant :

« Voici mon cadeau pour votre anniversaire… »

L'enfant ne voulut pas le prendre, mais Açoka insista :

« Prenez-le, je vous en prie, il vient de Bénarès, la ville sainte… »

Le regard du petit garçon trembla, et il dit :

« Merci, grand maître, merci beaucoup… »

Et il serra le rosaire contre sa poitrine…

_Le Sanctuaire, 17 juin 1975_

Shura et Aphrodite, bouliers à la main, travaillaient sur le bilan semestriel du Sanctuaire qui serait présenté au Grand Pope et à leurs pairs dans quelques jours, après avoir achevé le résultat provisoire de l'exercice. Les deux jeunes chevaliers d'or alignaient les chiffres dans les cases prévues à cet effet en refaisant les calculs avec l'aide de deux comptables. Dans la pièce attenante se tenaient les autres jeunes chevaliers d'or, chacun penché sur un dossier concernant leur domaine de compétence. Les volets des deux pièces étaient à demi fermés, car il faisait une chaleur déjà très forte dehors malgré l'heure matinale.

Entra alors Deathmask, et le silence se fit. Il se dirigea vers Shura, sa victime préférée, mais s'aperçut, quand l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, qu'il ne pouvait plus se moquer de lui : les dents autrefois désordonnées du Capricorne étaient à présent dépourvues de métal et parfaitement droites. L'adolescent le regarda et lui dit :

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

Shura alors vit, sur le nez du Cancer, un superbe bouton d'acné, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« C'est encore le printemps, on dirait… »

Deathmask se dirigea vivement vers lui, et son aura apparut autour de lui, dénotant qu'il était prêt à expédier le Capricorne en aller simple aux Enfers, mais Aphrodite intervint d'une voix ferme :

« Cela suffit ! »

Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce, car le chevalier d'or des Poissons n'avait jamais habitué personne à ce genre de démonstrations d'autorité. Aphrodite continua :

« Que croyais-tu, Deathmask ? Que Shura se laisserait faire indéfiniment ? »

Il ne prit parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, restant prudemment en retrait. Deathmask pointa alors un doigt vengeur sur Shura et lui dit :

« Je me vengerai, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis !!! »

Et il sortit, laissant le silence se faire encore plus lourd. Chacun d'eux avait parfaitement conscience que, depuis la fuite des grands maîtres, une sorte de chape de plomb, déjà présente auparavant, s'était posée sur le Sanctuaire, mais ce n'était là qu'une sensation diffuse qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or se contentaient de faire leur travail, étant encore trop jeunes pour éclaircir tout ceci…

Dans la salle du Grand Pope, Saga était affalé sur le trône, respirant à peine. Une fois de plus, la lutte avec sa partie mauvaise l'avait laissé sans forces, l'empêchant de mettre fin à ses jours. Comment pouvait-il continuer ainsi ? Il n'était plus sûr de tenir encore longtemps en étant perpétuellement séparé en deux, et il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il se dit :

_« Par…pardonnez-moi ! »_

Il n'avait jamais voulu de mal à Shion, qui l'avait toujours respecté, ni à son maître, qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, mais il avait leur sang sur les mains et cette voix qui le tourmentait le lui rappelait encore et encore, le rendant presque fou sans tomber sans la bienheureuse indifférence de la folie qui l'eût délivré de ses tourments.

Ses cheveux devinrent de nouveau gris, et il retomba dans l'obscurité…

**A SUIVRE**


	23. Chapitre 18

_Encore un nouveau chapitre, qui s'est fait attendre, désolée…_

_Merci à ma fidèle et adorable bêta lectrice Yotma, et remerciements spéciaux à Megumichan, dont le soutien ne se dément pas, ainsi qu'à Alaiya, que je remercie pour ses reviews toujours aussi éclairées, et à Cosmos, autre auteur de talent…_

_Dédicace spéciale à mon ami Milos…_

_Chapitre 18 : « __Le__ passé __et__le__ présent __sont__nos__ moyens ; __le__ seul avenir __est__notre__fin »(Blaise Pascal)_

_« Telle est ma quête,  
Suivre l'étoile  
Peu m'importent mes chances  
Peu m'importe le temps  
Ou ma désespérance  
Et puis lutter toujours  
Sans questions ni repos… »_

_Jacques Brel, La Quête_

_Jamir, 18 octobre 1975_

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? »

Açoka mit les provisions que Mû venait de lui apporter dans son sac et dit :

« Non, je dois me retirer en attendant que le temps soit venu… »

Il posa son regard sombre indéchiffrable sur le petit garçon et lui dit :

« D'autres tâches vous attendent à présent, jeune atlante, et mon destin est ailleurs… »

Mû l'avait toujours soupçonné de posséder un léger don de prescience, et il en eut là la confirmation. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ?

Açoka prit son sac de toile, le plaça sur son épaule, souleva sa pandora box qu'il mit sur son dos et dit à l'enfant :

« Que Bouddha veille sur vous, maintenant et à jamais… »

Et il posa sa grande main en signe de bénédiction sur le front de l'enfant, dont les yeux tremblèrent. Il répondit :

« Qu'il veille sur vous aussi, grand maître, dans tous les lieux obscurs où vous devrez marcher… »

La phrase était issue en partie d'un antique texte religieux atlante, et l'enfant la trouvait particulièrement bien adaptée à la situation. D'un clin d'œil, il se téléporta dehors avec le grand maître et, d'un geste de la main, effaça les brouillards qui entouraient la maison. La passerelle de pierre apparut alors, nimbée de soleil un instant, et l'enfant dit :

« Sachez que ma maison vous sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il arrive… »

Le grand maître s'inclina avec respect et se dirigea résolument vers la passerelle, laissant l'enfant derrière le rideau de brume qui se refermait…

Le petit chevalier d'or se téléporta à l'intérieur de la pièce à vivre, et Demetrios, voyant son air soucieux, lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, maître, tout ira bien… »

Mû leva son regard violet sur son serviteur dévoué et répondit :

« Je le sais, Demetrios, je sais aussi que nous nous reverrons dans quelques années quand le moment de la vérité sera venu… »

Demetrios ne savait pas tout, mais il se souvenait des paroles de Dohko de la Balance concernant l'échéance. L'enfant fit un léger geste de la main :

« Très bien, j'ai encore du travail, je serai dans mon bureau… »

En effet, il avait découvert, en lisant les chroniques des anciens chevaliers d'or du Bélier, que chacun d'eux était lié physiquement et mentalement à l'antédiluvienne pagode et, faisant quelques recherches, il savait que le moment serait bientôt venu pour lui d'en faire autant. Dès qu'il aurait dix ans, dans quelques mois, il donnerait son sang comme l'avaient fait ses prédécesseurs au même âge. En effet, la pagode était faite de pierre vivante et avait toujours été liée à son propriétaire depuis sa construction par le premier chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Le petit garçon se leva, et observa par la fenêtre la montagne neigeuse et brumeuse. Son maître n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner cela, et il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les traditions de sa charge. Il savait pertinemment que cela mettrait sa vie en danger, mais il voulait le faire parce que c'était son devoir que de faire perdurer l'héritage de ses ancêtres.

Il dit doucement en atlante :

« Je suis Mû de Jamir, le protecteur de cette terre… »

Il était temps qu'il sorte de son deuil pour prendre enfin totalement sur ses épaules tout le fardeau de sa charge. Son maître était mort, mais la Terre continuait à tourner et il se devait, lui, de continuer son évolution en suivant la tradition. Quand le temps serait venu où la déesse reprendrait sa place et reviendrait au Sanctuaire, il devrait être prêt.

Il s'assit et prit le rouleau qu'il était en train de lire la veille. Autour de lui se trouvaient les objets familiers qui avaient été ceux de son maître, et il n'y avait rien touché depuis son décès. Après un premier stade difficile, désormais il se sentait chez lui dans cette pièce où il semblait sentir l'esprit de Shion et celui de tous ses prédécesseurs. Il se rendait compte en lisant leurs mémoires que son cas était sans précédent, jamais aucun chevalier d'or du Bélier n'avait été laissé seul si tôt après son investiture, celle-ci ayant d'ailleurs eu lieu plus tardivement auparavant. C'était probablement la proximité de la guerre sainte qui avait conduit Shion à l'entraîner aussi vite et aussi durement, mais n'avait-il pas eu conscience de sa mort prochaine ?

Cela, Mû n'en savait rien, et il devait essayer de finir de se construire tout seul, cela commençant par respecter tout ce qui faisait ses devoirs de chevalier d'or. Depuis des siècles, ses prédécesseurs avaient tous veillé sur cette terre ingrate et froide, aux franges du monde, il était temps qu'il puisse lui aussi assumer cette tâche. Ses pouvoirs, augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, seraient bientôt assez puissants pour qu'il puisse le faire, et il avait l'intuition qu'il saurait quand le temps serait venu…

_Sanctuaire, 12 novembre 1975_

Aldébaran frappait de façon insistante à la porte d'Aiolia en disant :

« Sors d'ici, tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans indéfiniment… »

Mais, une fois de plus, le Lion d'or refusait de participer à la réunion des Douze, préférant se terrer chez lui. Pourtant, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur la chevelure ébouriffée d'Aiolia qui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Le Taureau d'or croisa péremptoirement les bras et dit :

« On a une réunion, je te signale… »

Le Lion tenta de repousser la porte :

« Alors ce n'est pas la peine, passe ton chemin et va jouer ailleurs… »

Mais Aldébaran n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau :

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir comme cela… »

Et il bloqua la porte. Les yeux d'Aiolia jetèrent des éclairs et il répliqua d'une voix cinglante :

« Je ne fuis pas, je me passe simplement de la présence de personnes que je ne souhaite pas voir et qui ne le souhaitent pas non plus. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire… »

Et la porte de bois claqua au nez du Taureau. Celui-ci n'insista pas, et se mit en route pour la salle des chevaliers d'or, l'air pensif. Il comprenait fort bien la réaction du Lion en son for intérieur, mais, ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était qu'Aioros était mort en traître et qu'Aiolia était lui aussi considéré comme tel par les autres. Confusément, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, sans savoir exactement quoi. Mû lui manquait aussi, il n'en avait pas eu de nouvelles mais savait aussi qu'en tant que réparateur d'armures il pouvait s'absenter du Sanctuaire sans permission et qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne raison. Il savait en son for intérieur que son ami allait bien, et cela lui suffisait. Sa déesse ne permettrait jamais qu'il arrivât quelque chose à Mû, cela il en était persuadé malgré la confusion qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps….

Quand il arriva à la salle, il y trouva ses pairs, y compris Deathmask, qui remarqua une fois de plus :

« Aiolia n'est pas là ? On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose du frère d'un traître ! »

Milo darda son regard bleu sur lui :

« Rien ne te permet de le dire, il remplit ses devoirs parfaitement et, même s'il n'assiste pas à nos réunions, il reste un des nôtres… »

Mais Deathmask se mit à rire, d'un rire mauvais :

« C'est le frère d'un traître, et il ne fait rien pour nous détromper…tout comme la Balance ou ce faible de Mû ! »

Dès qu'on parla de Mû, les regards se levèrent des dossiers et Aldébaran répondit calmement :

« Que vas-tu mêler Mû à cela ? C'est le seul réparateur d'armures, et c'est sa prérogative que d'exercer son art dans son atelier himalayen. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il est loin d'être faible. Quant au chevalier d'or de la Balance, sa mission le retient à Rozan par autorisation spéciale de la déesse, et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, tu n'en as pas le droit… »

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation. Visiblement, tout le monde appréciait et respectait le petit atlante et Deathmask rompit la lutte. Cependant, cette lutte verbale, qui aurait continué sans aucun doute, fut interrompue par l'entrée du Grand Pope, qui instaura immédiatement le silence dans la pièce. Sa voix grave résonna alors sous les voûtes ornementées de la pièce :

« Jeunes chevaliers d'or, je sais que certains d'entre vous se posent des questions sur l'utilité de prêter un second serment mais vous devez bien comprendre la nécessité d'affirmer votre loyauté après les événements qui se sont déroulés voici quelques mois. Notre déesse a besoin de savoir que vous serez là pour la protéger… »

Les arguments étaient imparables, et finirent d'ôter tout doute de l'esprit des jeunes chevaliers d'or. Silencieux, dans une position de déférence, ils attendirent qu'il continue :

« La plupart d'entre vous vont avoir dix ans bientôt, vous prêterez donc serment chacun à votre tour au jour de votre dixième anniversaire… »

Cela avait été dit sur un ton qui n'appelait pas de discussion mais de l'obéissance, aussi il n'y eut pas un commentaire, personne ne s'y serait risqué d'ailleurs. Après sa sortie, le silence perdura pendant plusieurs minutes, les jeunes chevaliers d'or se regardant sans oser dire un seul mot et aucun ne comprenant réellement la raison de cette lourdeur qu'ils ressentaient à présent depuis de longs mois. Ce fut Shaka qui osa parler le premier :

« Très bien, revenons à notre travail… »

Chacun ouvrit son dossier, et la réunion commença…

_Jamir, 15 janvier 1976_

Anardil observait son jeune maître avec une certaine inquiétude. En effet, depuis le matin, il semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir. C'était presque cela, d'ailleurs, le regard violet de l'enfant semblait presque translucide, comme transperçant les objets et les choses.

En effet, Mû se sentait vraiment bizarre, ses pouvoirs en éveil provoquaient cette étrange réaction que lui-même peinait à comprendre. Voyant l'inquiétude de son serviteur, il lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, je vais essayer de comprendre en méditant, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il se téléporta à l'étage, gagna sa chambre, tira les rideaux et commença à méditer. Des images floues vinrent alors à son cerveau, qu'il parvint à éclaircir quelque peu : un village, des guerriers, des villageois hurlant…

Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les ferma de nouveau, tentant de se concentrer davantage sur des détails des images qui eussent pu lui permettre de situer ce village et comprendre pourquoi ses pouvoirs réagissaient si violemment, le rendant quasiment perméable à tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi, en état de clairvoyance totale et surtout en état de voir le futur de façon aussi précise.

Son organisme, trop sollicité, était d'ailleurs en train de se rappeler à son bon souvenir et commençait à le faire souffrir. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi ses pouvoirs se comportaient ainsi sous peine de ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

Suivant son intuition, il sortit devant la pagode et ferma les yeux. Lui apparurent alors des images d'une acuité particulière, comme un chemin à suivre depuis la pagode vers le village qu'il avait vu pendant sa méditation et auquel il allait arriver quelque chose dans un futur proche. C'était là la clé de sa vision, et probablement l'explication du comportement étrange de ses pouvoirs, il devait sauver ce village. Gravant dans sa mémoire le chemin pour y accéder, il se téléporta de nouveau dans la pagode et dit à Demetrios et Egesh, qui se trouvaient là :

« Il va arriver quelque chose, je pars…seul… »

Demetrios se récria :

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir seul, maître, je vais venir avec vous… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant rendu extrêmement clair à cause de ses pouvoirs en évolution se posa sur lui et il lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

« Non, je dois y aller seul… »

Demetrios rompit et s'inclina en disant :

« Faites attention à vous, maître… »

Mû hocha la tête et se téléporta dehors. Jamais il n'était allé au-delà de la pagode tout seul, Shion ou Demetrios étaient avec lui, et il n'était pas loin d'y voir une sorte d'épreuve initiatique supplémentaire. Dans la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait, il savait néanmoins qu'il était de son devoir de sauver ces gens ainsi que de veiller sur eux, comme ses prédécesseurs l'avaient toujours fait. Tranquillement, en essayant de garder son calme, il chemina jusqu'au village. C'était un village tibétain ordinaire, qui lui rappela immédiatement celui où il avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie. Rien d'extraordinaire, des enfants qui jouaient, des yaks, des hommes et des femmes travaillant aux champs et, au milieu du village, le petit sanctuaire bouddhiste. Tout semblait calme mais le petit atlante avait confiance en la fiabilité de ses pouvoirs et de ses prémonitions malgré la confusion qu'il ressentait. Utilisant sa capacité à se rendre invisible, il observa les alentours et resta ainsi un bon moment, ressentant profondément le calme ambiant, son lien avec cette terre et en oubliant presque ses pouvoirs devenus fous. Malheureusement, ce moment de plénitude ne dura pas et il vit surgir de nulle part des guerriers qu'il identifia immédiatement comme originaires du Sanctuaire. Que faisaient-il ici, à part pour le chercher ? Il eut un moment de panique mais reprit vite ses esprits : il devait défendre ces gens, ils n'avaient rien à voir dans ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire. Il déploya un _Crystal Wall_ devant les villageois, à la grande surprise des guerriers, qu'il paralysa, et sa voix résonna :

« Allez vous-en, guerriers, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, cette terre est sous ma protection ! »

Leur chef eut tout de même le courage de répliquer :

« Nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans avoir vu le chevalier d'or du Bélier, il doit revenir au Sanctuaire, ordre du Grand Pope… »

Mû se doutait de cela, aussi répliqua-t-il calmement, toujours sans se montrer :

« Je suis le chevalier d'or du Bélier, et je ne reviendrai que lorsque ma mission ici sera terminée. Vous rapporterez mes paroles au Grand Pope… »

Il y avait une autorité naturelle dans sa voix, il avait enfin compris plus ou moins pourquoi ses pouvoirs s'étaient affolés. Il sentit clairement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, prendre contact avec son cosmos, et une voix lui dit en langue atlante :

« Mû, Bélier d'or, tu es désormais prêt pour assumer ton rôle de protecteur de cette terre de Jamir, notre fief immémorial, comme nous l'avons fait avant toi… »

Mû sentit ses pouvoirs se mêler à son cosmos et grandir de façon exponentielle avant de se répandre jusqu'aux confins de la terre de Jamir. La voix reprit :

« Ainsi es-tu consacré, Mû, ton pouvoir imprègne désormais cette terre, puisses-tu désormais la protéger de toutes tes forces… »

La voix s'évanouit, et Mû sentit ses pouvoirs revenir à la normale alors qu'il découvrait que son armure l'avait recouvert. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et il libéra les guerriers avant de dire :

« Retournez en Grèce, à présent, et ne revenez plus ici… »

Les guerriers, libérés de l'emprise psychique de l'enfant, détalèrent sans demander leur reste sous le regard médusé des habitants. Le plus vieux, le chef du village dit alors :

« Notre…notre protecteur est revenu, mes amis… »

Le vieil homme tremblait d'émotion, et Mû, ému lui aussi, se rendit visible avant de s'avancer vers lui sous les regards étonnés mais plein de révérence des villageois qui s'agenouillèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à voir arriver un enfant de dix ans, revêtu d'une armure éblouissante. L'existence d'un protecteur de Jamir n'était qu'une sorte de légende jusque-là, bien que les générations précédentes eussent rencontré Shion voici bien longtemps. Tous ces gens vivaient depuis des siècles à l'ombre de la pagode qui les avait toujours protégés, se transmettant de générations en générations l'existence de ces mystérieux protecteurs à la peau blanche et aux pouvoirs étranges. L'aura qui entourait encore le petit atlante prouvait s'il en était besoin qu'il en faisait partie. La bienveillance de l'aura de l'enfant put être ressentie par les personnes présentes, et il dit en tendant la main vers le vieux chef :

« Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît … »

Il avait parlé en Tibétain, et avait pris la main du vieil homme, qui sentit une énergie bienfaisante se répandre dans tout son corps. Nul doute, cet enfant était bien leur protecteur…

Les paillettes d'or qui ornaient le regard de Mû s'éclairèrent, et il leur dit :

« Je vous protègerai désormais, comme mes ancêtres l'ont toujours fait… »

Le vieil homme sourit à l'enfant et lui répondit :

« Soyez remercié, ô enfant divin béni des dieux… »

Mû inclina doucement la tête et dit :

« Je ne suis pas divin, je suis un humain, tout comme vous, mais merci, que les dieux vous bénissent également … »

Il sourit et se dirigea vers le chemin de terre pour regagner sa pagode. Ces gens l'avaient touché, mais il n'était pas décidé à être révéré comme un dieu, ayant conscience qu'il n'était somme toute qu'un humain guère différent de ces gens. Ce qui faisait la différence, c'était ses pouvoirs, et c'étaient eux qui lui donnaient le devoir de protection envers ces gens plus faibles que lui. Son maître lui avait toujours enseigné que son devoir de chevalier d'or, en plus de protéger sa déesse, était de respecter la justice et de protéger les plus faibles…

Il pouvait se téléporter, mais il préféra marcher, désireux d'analyser ce qui venait de lui arriver. En fait, c'était là le signe que ses ancêtres lui avaient envoyé pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à assumer son rôle de protecteur de la terre de Jamir, que ses pouvoirs, ainsi que son corps et son mental, avaient suffisamment évolué pour cela. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il soit assez fort physiquement pour supporter la surcharge de pouvoirs mentaux que cela occasionnait, et la voix qui lui avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle n'était autre que celle des ses ancêtres réunis…

Il renvoya son armure dans sa pandora box et se téléporta à l'intérieur. Demetrios, Anardil et Egesh l'attendaient, une sombre inquiétude était inscrite sur leurs visages. Ils s'aperçurent immédiatement que l'enfant semblait mieux, que son regard était de nouveau normal, et Demetrios dit :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, maître, votre aura a changé, elle imprègne toute la région à présent… »

Mû tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

« Oui, je suis désormais le protecteur de cette terre, mes prédécesseurs m'ont consacré comme tel, c'était pour cette raison que mes pouvoirs avaient changé… »

Anardil hocha la tête :

« Il est dit dans les textes que le protecteur de Jamir apparaîtra tous les deux cents ans, et qu'il aura dans les veines le sang princier de notre peuple, c'est votre cas, maître…la prophétie est exacte, une fois de plus… »

Mû savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait du sang princier, mais il n'en avait jamais tiré avantage et ne se considérait pas plus intelligent parce qu'il avait du sang bleu.

Egesh sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Dans cet enfant encore en plein développement, il lui semblait revoir Shion, et il était extrêmement ému. Mû, en grandissant, se mettait à ressembler de plus en plus à son père aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau du caractère.

Egesh finit par dire :

« Vous devez vous reposer, maître, et vous restaurer, tout ceci vous a demandé beaucoup de forces… »

Demetrios se mit immédiatement aux fourneaux, et Anardil dit :

« Je vous apporterai votre collation dans votre chambre, maître… »

L'enfant, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur ses serviteurs s'il protestait, acquiesça et se téléporta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le tapis de laine qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et regarda autour de lui, comme si ce décor familier avait subitement changé. Non, ce n'était pas le décor, c'était lui qui avait changé au fond de lui-même, et il s'en rendait confusément compte. Il ne comprenait pas tout tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui venait d'arriver mais comptait bien les découvrir avec le temps, après tout il n'avait encore que dix ans. Cependant, ce dont il était sûr, c'est que l'épreuve l'avait fait grandir aussi bien physiquement que moralement, en le faisant considérer le monde qui l'entourait autrement, ainsi que se considérer lui-même différemment. Il venait de faire là le premier pas vers l'inconnu, vers tout ce que son maître n'avait pas eu le temps de lui apprendre, et il avait besoin de mettre au clair tout cela. Cependant, il avait oublié une seule chose : les épreuves subies par son petit corps en pleine croissance forcé de retenir des pouvoirs énormes…

Anardil, arrivant avec le repas du petit garçon une demi-heure plus tard, le trouva profondément endormi, le haut du corps posé sur son lit et sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Le serviteur atlante sourit et, avec précautions, le mit dans son lit avant de le border soigneusement et de tirer doucement les rideaux. Puis il redescendit à l'étage et dit aux autres :

« Il dort, c'est normal, tout cela l'a épuisé… »

Egesh hocha la tête aux paroles de son fils, et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu que perçut Demetrios sans en comprendre la teneur. D'autres épreuves attendaient sans aucun doute le petit atlante pendant son adolescence, mais il percevait au moins une chose : ils seraient là pour l'aider…

_Rozan, 10 février 1976_

Dohko avait ressenti l'évolution des pouvoirs de Mû, et, bien qu'il fût inquiet pour sa santé, il savait que c'était le bon moment pour que cela se produise. Cela s'était également déroulé à l'époque où Shion n'était qu'un enfant de dix ans, peu de temps après son initiation, mais, vu que Mû avait passé son épreuve plus tôt, il était normal qu'il ait eu besoin de plus de temps pour être prêt, ne fût-ce que physiquement. Plus il grandirait, plus son contrôle là-dessus serait parfait.

Le regard vert de Dohko se perdit dans la cascade, ne voyant plus qu'elle et il en oublia les bruits familiers de la maison où Ah Neng, la gouvernante chinoise, débarbouillait la petite Shunrei qui protestait vigoureusement de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons. Helena était partie quelques jours plus tôt, désireuse de retrouver les neiges éternelles de son enfance pour faire le point, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle lui manquait un peu, mais il avait franchement d'autres soucis pour vraiment s'en formaliser. Il devait être le gardien de ce qui devrait être, mais ce rôle qu'il portait seul depuis quelques années maintenant lui demandait énormément et il n'était parfois plus sûr d'avoir assez d'énergie ou de courage pour encore le supporter. Quoi qu'il en soit, par son rôle de chevalier d'or de la Balance, point de pivot de l'ordre, il se devait toujours d'être égal et sage, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, et régler tout seul ses états d'âme. Il était normal de ressentir un peu de lassitude après deux cents ans de veille, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de déposer son fardeau sur les épaules de la nouvelle génération, dont Mû faisait partie. Cela lui fit réaliser plus durement à quel point il était seul maintenant, seul depuis la mort de Shion, depuis le départ de Mû, celui d'Helena. Tous avaient besoin de faire le point, et il ne pouvait les blâmer, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées et ils avaient besoin de les assimiler pour ensuite en ressortir plus forts. C'était le cas des autres grands maîtres aussi, mais tous se retrouveraient autour de la jeune déesse dans dix ans, là où était leur place…

Le chevalier d'or eut un léger soupir, et se replongea dans sa méditative surveillance…

_Jamir, 3 avril 1976_

Mû s'entraînait dehors lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Demetrios hurler par la fenêtre :

« Maître ! Venez vite, Egesh a eu un malaise ! »

L'enfant se téléporta dans la pagode et courut à la chambre de son serviteur. Egesh était pâle et venait seulement de reprendre conscience. Dès qu'il vit l'enfant, il dit en essayant de se relever :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer pour moi, maître, ce n'est pas grave… »

L'enfant ne le laissa pas continuer :

« Restez allongé, vous devez vous reposer, vous en faites trop… »

Mais Mû sentait, avec ses pouvoirs particuliers que la force vitale du vieil homme était presque épuisée et que même ses pouvoirs de guérison ne pourraient le sauver. En effet, Egesh avait presque cent quatre vingt dix ans, ce n'était pas un âge canonique pour un atlante de sang pur mais toutes ces années à servir Shion et prendre soin de la pagode en son absence l'avaient épuisé. Ni Mû ni son père ne l'avaient d'ailleurs considéré autrement que comme un ami et non un serviteur.

Son regard s'éteignit et il dit à Anardil :

« Va demander à Demetrios de chauffer du lait et d'y ajouter du miel et des herbes, il sait lesquelles… »

L'atlante dit alors :

« Vous ne pouvez pas le guérir, maître ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu un malaise ? »

Mais ce fut Egesh qui répondit :

« Maître Mû, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut aller contre l'ordre des choses et du temps, mon fils… »

Anardil jeta un regard éperdu à son père avant de sortir. Egesh se tourna alors vers Mû :

« Mon temps sur cette terre est presque épuisé, maître, je vois à votre regard que j'ai raison, même avec vos pouvoirs vous ne pouvez soigner la vieillesse… »

Mû, extrêmement ému, ne put répondre tout de suite mais finit par dire :

« Je…je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée, vous avez toujours pris soin de moi, avez toujours été près de moi depuis que je suis arrivé ici… »

Pour lui, Egesh ne pouvait être qu'éternel, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé au fait qu'il était mortel, et voici que cette réalité le rattrapait, provoquant chez lui une réaction de panique…

Les traits d'Egesh s'adoucirent et il dit à l'enfant :

« C'est simplement un passage vers autre chose, maître, vous ne devez pas en avoir peur. De là-bas, je serai toujours auprès de vous… »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux violets de l'enfant, mais il les retint courageusement car il ne voulait pas troubler la sérénité du vieux serviteur. Anardil revint, et aida son père à boire le lait dans lequel Mû avait fait mettre des herbes destinées à soulager la douleur du vieil homme. S'il devait partir, alors qu'il ne partît pas en souffrant…

Egesh regarda son fils et lui dit :

« Mon fils, je te confie notre jeune maître, je sais que tu le serviras avec honneur. Quand je ne serai plus, tu liras ce que j'ai laissé à ton attention dans ma table de nuit, c'est très important… »

En effet, il devait laisser son fils dépositaire du secret qui concernait le jeune chevalier d'or pour qu'il puisse aider Mû le moment venu. Anardil devrait aussi guider le petit atlante vers l'âge adulte et finir de lui apprendre les traditions de son peuple.

Mû remit en place les oreillers dans le dos du vieil homme et lui dit :

« Reposez-vous maintenant, ne vous épuisez plus à parler… »

Il ferma les yeux, et Mû s'assit près de son lit, lui tenant la main. Il dit à Anardil :

« Restez avec lui vous aussi, si vous voulez… »

L'horrible attente commença alors, suspendue à la respiration légère du vieil homme. Demetrios s'occupait de la maison, cuisinait pour les deux atlantes et préparait les tisanes que Mû avait ordonné qu'on fît ingérer à Egesh à intervalles réguliers. C'était Anardil qui se chargeait de les apporter à l'étage d'où Mû refusait de bouger, voulant rester auprès d'Egesh jusqu'au bout. Le regard du petit garçon ne quittait pas le visage du vieil atlante, espérant qu'un miracle se produirait, n'importe quoi, même si sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Egesh se réveillait de temps en temps, mais ce temps allait de plus en plus en s'amenuisant et Mû ainsi qu'Anardil savaient que l'échéance était proche…

Le vieux serviteur vécut encore ainsi quatre jours. A l'aube du cinquième jour, alors qu'Anardil, Demetrios et Mû se trouvaient à son chevet, il ouvrit les yeux et dit, deux larmes dévalant lentement ses joues :

« Soyez bénis… »

Et sa respiration s'arrêta pour toujours, alors qu'une expression de sérénité se répandait sur son visage car il avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'il avait toujours servi. Anardil joignit les mains de son père sur sa poitrine et lui ferma les yeux alors que Mû, n'en pouvant plus, éclatait en sanglots.

Demetrios s'agenouilla devant lui, et le prit dans ses bras malgré sa propre peine. Quand Mû se fut calmé un peu, il s'éloigna de lui et, faisant son devoir, prononça la bénédiction atlante des morts sans en omettre un seul mot avant de dire :

« Il était le meilleur des hommes et des serviteurs. Que la porte de Yomi s'ouvre devant lui et qu'il vive éternellement… »

Il sortit et revint avec un rosaire en bois qui avait appartenu à Shion, le lui entortilla autour des mains respectueusement avant de dire :

« Qu'ainsi son maître le reconnaisse et l'accueille auprès de lui pour l'éternité… »

Anardil le regarda et lui dit, digne:

« Soyez béni pour votre générosité, maître… »

Et ses larmes, qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, coulèrent librement alors qu'il s'inclinait en signe de respect devant son jeune maître…

**A SUIVRE**


	24. Chapitre 19: Le fil du temps

_At last, le chapitre 19, écrit en partie dans le métro parisien…_

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice, qui m'a aidée par sa présence et ses remarques judicieuses, à Megumichan, qui continue à me publier sans faillir, à Alaiya, dont les reviews éclairées sont un vrai plaisir…_

_Chapitre 19 : Le fil du temps_

_« Crois-tu que tout se résume  
Au sel d'entre nos doigts  
Quand plus léger qu'une plume  
Tu peux guider tes pas  
Sans tristesse ni amertume  
Avancer, avance puisque tout s'en va tout s'en va… »_

_Calogero, __Yalla_

Jamir, 12 avril 1978 

Mû, qui venait d'avoir douze ans très récemment, était assis non loin du bord du précipice, occupé à méditer. Il avait beaucoup grandi, et Demetrios avait été obligé de mettre à sa taille quelques-unes des anciennes tuniques de son maître, ainsi que des pantalons. Lui qui était déjà peu disert avant le décès d'Egesh l'était encore moins, comme retiré dans son monde intérieur, ce qui ne laissait pas d'inquiéter les deux serviteurs.

Ayant perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, Mû prenait sa conformation d'atlante longiligne, aux attaches fines, mais à la constitution solide qui lui permettait de résister aux contraintes extrêmes du climat. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait grand et fin, comme l'avait été son père et tous ses ancêtres.

Demetrios, occupé dans la cuisine à préparer une collation, se faisait parfois la réflexion, très paternelle quelque part, qu'il l'avait à peine vu grandir. Sa croissance avait commencé d'un coup, l'année précédente, et elle continuait par paliers. S'il continuait ainsi, il dépasserait bientôt Anardil, pourtant proche du mètre quatre vingt cinq.

Mû ouvrit les yeux, et regarda les lambeaux de brume s'effilocher sur les montagnes couvertes de neige. Ce spectacle lui était familier mais il le regardait toujours avec la même curiosité, même s'il se sentait changer profondément ces temps derniers. C'était comme s'il portait sur lui-même un regard étranger lorsqu'il se regardait le matin dans le miroir, assez dérangeant comme sensation mais qu'il estimait normale au vu de son âge actuel. Il devait d'abord faire la paix avec lui-même, aussi avait-il décidé de méditer pour y arriver.

Il se leva, et se dirigea à pas lents vers la pagode. Cet endroit était le seul au monde où il se sentît parfaitement en sécurité, et il en sortait assez peu désormais, sauf pour se rendre à intervalles réguliers au village pour y parler avec le chef et partager une tasse de thé avec lui. Il avait pensé un instant retourner à Rozan, Dohko lui manquait, mais il savait que ses treize ans approchaient, et avec eux les cérémonies y afférant, auxquelles il devait se préparer. Il avait gardé soigneusement dans sa chambre le parchemin donné par Shion autrefois, il le donnerait bientôt à Anardil, comme son maître le lui avait demandé voici de longues années. Ce moment n'était éloigné que de cinq ans, mais il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie, cette vie heureuse qu'avait été son enfance, malgré la difficulté de son entraînement. Le mal avait frappé, avait même tenté d'assassiner la déesse qu'ils avaient le devoir de protéger, et, même encore maintenant, Mû se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se produise une chose pareille. Shion lui avait appris que les dieux, parfois, se jouaient des humains sans que ceux-ci puissent comprendre pourquoi, mais l'explication ne satisfaisait pas Mû entièrement.

Quand il revint à la pagode, Demetrios déposait sur la table basse la collation qu'il avait préparée pour lui. Mû lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je t'avais dit que je pouvais la préparer tout seul, tu dois te reposer… »

En effet, le serviteur venait d'avoir une sévère bronchite et était encore en convalescence. Mû l'avait soigné avec l'aide d'Anardil pendant des semaines. Il était vrai que le climat difficile de cette partie du monde posait quelques problèmes à Demetrios à cause de son problème de poumon, mais il supportait tout cela avec courage pour prendre soin de son jeune maître. Ledit jeune maître, s'il continuait, serait bientôt plus grand que lui, ce qui était normal pour un atlante.

Mû prit son bol en main et commença à manger sa compote d'un air absent, alors Demetrios lui dit :

« Excusez ma témérité, maître, mais je suis inquiet pour vous… »

Mû eut un léger sourire :

« Je vais très bien, Demetrios, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas encore sujet aux affres de l'adolescence… »

Le jeune atlante avait dit cela sur un ton ironique, mais, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ce n'était pas une façade. Son regard violet pétillait légèrement, preuve de la plaisanterie.

Demetrios, bien qu'il ait été autrefois un apprenti chevalier, ignorait de grandes parties de l'histoire, mais il plaignait sincèrement son jeune maître d'être affligé d'un destin si triste.

Mû sourit à Demetrios :

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, Demetrios. Nous sommes en sécurité ici, nous allons tous bien, et c'est l'essentiel je crois, non ? »

A force de lire des textes sacrés, il semblait que leur antique sagesse déteignît sur le jeune chevalier d'or. Mû avait cependant toujours eu un caractère posé, et eût été un excellent intellectuel comme sa mère si son destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. A l'âge où ses semblables, affligés d'acné, se rebellaient contre la société de leurs parents, lui n'en avait pas vraiment ressenti le besoin. Bien sûr, la mort dramatique de son maître et la prise de pouvoir du mal sur le Sanctuaire lui inspiraient encore parfois un sentiment de révolte, mais il savait qu'il fallait en passer par là pour en arriver au moment où la déesse, enfin, y reviendrait. Il n'était pas fataliste, mais savait que les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi, et lui rester en dehors du jeu jusqu'au moment où le temps serait venu pour lui d'y rentrer à nouveau. Il se souciait parfois de ses pairs qui ignoraient tout de la situation, et, bien que Dohko lui ait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux, il se demandait s'ils allaient eux aussi devenir maléfiques.

Ses pouvoirs étaient de nouveau en pleine expansion à cause de sa croissance, et il pouvait ainsi sentir maintenant la surveillance qu'exerçait sur sa terre le Sanctuaire. Cependant, la pagode avait été si bien protégée depuis des siècles par ses prédécesseurs que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur sans l'autorisation du chevalier d'or en exercice. Mû se savait en sécurité mais savait aussi que celui qui avait réussi à abattre son maître disposait de grands pouvoirs, il restait donc sur ses gardes. De plus, il estimait que les vies de Demetrios et d'Anardil étaient sous sa responsabilité et ce bien que le premier eût été un ancien apprenti chevalier et le second fût un atlante doté de pouvoirs spéciaux et donc tous deux parfaitement capables de se défendre.

Il regarda son serviteur et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu penses que je suis fataliste, mais ce n'est pas le cas… »

Demetrios leva un sourcil, et Mû continua :

« Pour l'instant, je dois me tenir éloigné des événements, ne pas influer sur eux, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis fataliste… »

Son regard se fit sérieux et il dit :

« Les années passent, et le moment où toute la vérité se fera jour approche, où je saurai qui a tué mon maître et où notre déesse reparaîtra au Sanctuaire… »

Demetrios lui donna une tasse de lait chaud et lui dit :

« La vérité finit toujours par triompher, quel que soit le temps qu'elle prend pour cela. La déesse ne laissera pas impunis tous ces meurtres… »

Mû leva un sourcil :

« Pour cela, il va falloir attendre qu'elle soit prête à assumer son rôle, elle n'a encore que six ans… »

Il ne fait aucun doute que Mû, s'il avait su que le bébé déesse adorable dont il se souvenait était devenu une petite peste maltraitant ses futurs défenseurs, eût désapprouvé son comportement, mais il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il restait encore un certain nombre d'années avant que la vérité n'éclate, et qu'il devait mettre à profit ce temps pour se préparer lui-même à intervenir quand le temps en serait venu. Après tout, il restait un chevalier d'or, un membre de l'élite, cela du moins ne pouvait lui être ôté. A ses yeux, son serment restait toujours valable, et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour l'honorer…

_Asgard, 15 mai 1978_

La tempête de neige faisait rage à l'extérieur, mais une douce chaleur régnait dans une maison plutôt cossue. Une servante se précipita dans l'escalier vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, et une silhouette couverte de neige entra, vêtue d'une long manteau à capuchon.

La servante protesta :

« Quelle idée d'aller vous promener dans la tempête, vous auriez pu vous perdre ou mourir de froid !!! »

Le capuchon s'abaissa, et le visage rougi mais souriant d'Helena apparut. Elle dit :

« Je connais la région comme ma poche, tu me fais le même reproche depuis que j'ai six ou sept ans…je suis grande maintenant, tu sais ! »

Elle secoua son manteau, qu'elle enleva et qu'elle suspendit à une patère. Elle apparut alors dans un pantalon collant et une tunique de laine de laquelle dépassait son médaillon d'argent. Elle enleva ses bottes de cuir et monta l'escalier avant de gagner le grand salon où elle s'assit devant le feu. Elle appréciait son séjour sur sa terre natale, cela lui permettait de prendre du recul et de réfléchir sainement. Voilà de nombreuses années qu'elle n'était pas revenue, ses tâches au Sanctuaire lui prenaient beaucoup de son temps, mais rien n'avait changé dans la vieille maison construite par un de ses ancêtres et qui supportait depuis toujours le climat extrême de cette terre gelée.

La vieille servante arriva, portant sur un plateau une tasse de lait chaud, et Helena lui sourit :

« Merci, nounou… »

La vieille servante l'avait quasiment élevée, et elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Elle lui dit en riant :

« Allons, cesse de me détailler ainsi, je vais bien, te dis-je… »

Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas totalement donner le change. Sa nourrice avait été horrifiée de voir les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, mais c'était surtout son esprit qui avait besoin de repos. Toute cette blancheur ambiante l'apaisait, lui donnant la paix de l'esprit qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis ce jour funeste où elle s'était enfuie du Sanctuaire. Même vivre à Rozan ne lui avait pas rendu cette paix, les événements étaient trop proches et, malgré la sollicitude et la gentillesse du Vieux Maître, d'Ah Neng et l'affection que lui portaient la petite Shunrei et le jeune Mû, il lui avait fallu faire un retour aux sources, à ces paysages glacés qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui représentaient son idée de la perfection. Voilà quasiment trois ans qu'elle était revenue chez elle, et elle se sentait bien mieux. Les souvenirs sanglants étaient encore présents, mais elle pouvait maintenant vivre avec sans faire de cauchemars.

Ses parents avaient bien espéré qu'elle reviendrait enfin, mais elle avait dit que sa mission n'était pas finie, qu'elle n'était là que temporairement. Au moins, les sbires du Sanctuaire qui la cherchaient ne viendraient pas la déranger dans sa retraite glacée, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette petite maison retirée, qui appartenait à ses parents et qui se trouvait dans la région la plus déserte du royaume glacé. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle se trouvait là, et la protection d'Odin sur le royaume empêcherait le Sanctuaire d'y intervenir. Elle avait refusé de vivre dans la résidence principale de ses parents, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger, et se trouvait parfaitement heureuse dans cette demeure coupée du monde où seule sa vieille nourrice l'avait accompagnée. Elle vivait là en quasi ermite, comme ses collègues, à la différence près qu'elle n'était pas obligée de chercher sa subsistance.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour se reconstruire, elle ne retournerait à Rozan que lorsqu'elle serait sûre d'être à nouveau elle-même et prête à accomplir sa mission…

Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda pensivement tomber la neige dans laquelle jouait le vent, formant de grands tourbillons, avant de se demander quand, enfin, ses démons intérieurs la laisseraient en paix…

_Le Sanctuaire, 19 juillet 1978_

L'aube n'était pas encore levée, et Saga, en proie à ses cauchemars, se tordait dans son lit, ses deux personnalités luttant une fois de plus l'une contre l'autre. Pourtant, quelque chose le fit sortir du sommeil, une présence dans sa chambre. Comment cela se pouvait-il, vu que les serviteurs n'y étaient pas admis lorsqu'il s'y trouvait ?

Quand il se redressa, une voix familière lui dit :

« Tu en as mis du temps… »

Une armure d'or, sortant de l'ombre, vint accrocher les derniers rayons de la lune, portée par Deathmask. Le Cancer arborait son air narquois, les bras croisés.

Saga ne put que demander :

« Comment ? »

Le Cancer répondit :

« Comment je sais, tu veux dire ? Contrairement aux autres bêtas qui composent l'ordre, je sais additionner deux et deux… »

Saga jeta un regard éperdu à son ancien pair alors qu'il sentait sa partie mauvaise reprendre le dessus. Il parvint tout de même à dire dans un sursaut de normalité :

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois…laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Le Cancer éclata d'un rire mauvais :

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as liquidé proprement le vieux et que tu as pris sa place ? Ta belle façade de bonté était bien imitée ! »

Saga se sentit couler, cette sensation qu'il détestait, où le mal prenait prise sur lui. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, et, d'une voix méconnaissable, il dit au Cancer :

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'un être aussi malin que toi comprendrait. Que veux-tu, Cancer ? Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir osé me réveiller en pleine nuit ! »

Ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent, et il se leva de son lit, déployant sa haute taille et sa splendide nudité. Il s'approcha lentement de Deathmask, le dépassant de plus d'une tête, mais le Cancer n'en parut ni dérangé, ni effrayé et se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, non étonné de cette transformation. Il s'adossa même contre le lit, montrant par là qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise, et se permit un sourire amusé.

Saga reprit :

« Si tu savais, tu aurais pu me dénoncer auprès des autres, pourquoi n'en as-tu rien fait ? »

Deathmask eut un sourire en coin :

« Parce que je crois en la force, pas en la justice dont on nous rebat les oreilles. Tu t'es montré le plus puissant, ça légitime ton pouvoir et cela me convient… »

Le Cancer était très intelligent et logique, mais cela en quelque sorte était à l'image de son état mental, unique et redoutable.

Saga gris rugit alors :

« Laisse-moi, toi !!! »

Le Cancer sentit alors cette aura maléfique qui s'exhalait de lui, et comprit immédiatement la cause de cette crise. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour aider son pair en prise à sa double personnalité qui servait ses desseins.

Saga gris reprit le contrôle du chevalier d'or et dit :

« Je connais tes conceptions plutôt brutales de la justice, Cancer, et je crois qu'on peut s'entendre… »

Le regard bleu du Cancer plongea dans celui, écarlate, de Saga et dit :

« Oui, on peut s'entendre, et je te renouvelle mon allégeance… »

Voilà, tout était dit, mais Saga gris pensa, dans un sursaut de lucidité, qu'il n'aurait pas meilleur soutien que le cruel Cancer…

_Jamir, 25 octobre 1978_

Anardil faisait inlassablement répéter à Mû les mots codifiés depuis des siècles qui seraient dits lors de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte et qu'il devait apprendre par cœur. Il y en avait plusieurs pages, en Haut Atlante, que Mû ânonnait parce qu'il ne le lisait pas encore très bien. Les caractères alambiqués et enroulés de la version archaïque de sa langue maternelle étaient plus difficiles à lire, mais il y mettait une sérieuse bonne volonté et Anardil, patiemment, l'aidait à s'approprier cette langue difficile.

Les rites atlantes étaient compliqués, mais Mû tenait à les suivre jusqu'au bout. C'était une façon pour lui d'assumer pleinement son héritage atlante, ce qu'il était par naissance et qui composait tout de même une grande partie de son identité.

Anardil, patiemment, aidait son jeune maître à se préparer pour la cérémonie. Celle-ci avait été soigneusement codifiée par les soins de Shion selon la tradition, c'était cela que contenait le parchemin remis à Mû peu avant sa mort. Celui-ci l'avait donné à Anardil quelques mois plus tôt, et le serviteur avait immédiatement commencé à travailler avec son jeune maître pour les préparatifs de cette cérémonie qui aurait lieu à Shambhala sitôt les treize ans de Mû passés. Le serviteur accompagnerait alors son jeune maître jusqu'à la lamaserie atlante et un religieux choisi par Shion, le vénérable Alcarin, organiserait la cérémonie. Anardil l'avait contacté, et le religieux avait répondu par l'affirmative, il s'occuperait de tout comme Shion le lui avait demandé bien des années auparavant. C'était d'autant plus important que Mû était de souche noble et que cette cérémonie, le considérant adulte, le mettrait officiellement à la tête de sa famille. Il ignorait totalement qu'en fait Eildecar était Shion, et Anardil aussi bien qu'Alcarin avaient respecté le souhait posthume de l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Mû avait découvert avec étonnement qu'il possédait quatre prénoms, et non deux comme il avait toujours pensé. Il avait dû apprendre les noms de ses ancêtres sur cinq générations, aussi bien du côté des Alcarindë, la famille de son père, que des Aulendilë, la famille de sa mère. L'énumération de ses ancêtres faisait partie de la cérémonie, qui durerait plusieurs heures.

Vu la difficulté, Mû y mettait une singulière bonne volonté qui forçait une fois de plus le respect d'Anardil. Comme toutes les choses qu'il faisait, il apprenait consciencieusement ce qu'il devait réciter et se préparait à cette étape importante de sa vie avec le courage et la ténacité qu'il avait toujours montrés.

Bien que sa famille soit destinée depuis toujours à servir les chevaliers d'or du Bélier, Anardil avait reçu une excellente éducation et connaissait très bien les rites traditionnels atlantes. Il tiendrait le rôle du parrain de Mû lors de la cérémonie car, au vu des circonstances tristes de sa naissance, Mû n'avait été qu'ondoyé et on n'avait pas fait les rites atlantes de naissance pour lui. Egesh avait joué ce rôle jusque-là mais, depuis son décès, cela était échu à son fils.

Penché sur le parchemin, Mû lisait les textes en essayant de les mémoriser. Anardil le corrigeait de temps à autre sur la prononciation, mais se montrait satisfait. Cela ne l'étonnait guère de voir son jeune maître se donner tellement à fond dans cet apprentissage, il l'avait toujours connu consciencieux et se disait à part lui-même que son père avait bien su lui transmettre l'amour du travail bien fait.

Mû leva alors le regard de son parchemin, et regarda Anardil avant de dire :

« J'espère que, de là où il est, Egesh me regarde avec mes parents et qu'ils sont fiers de moi… »

Cette phrase émut le serviteur, qui répondit :

« Il n'y a aucun doute à ce propos, maître… »

Le regard vert d'Anardil se voila quelque peu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur la tête de l'adolescent et de dire :

« Que Bouddha vous bénisse, maître… »

Mû sourit et répondit :

« Qu'il te bénisse également pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour ta patience à mon égard… »

Il roula le parchemin, et récita parfaitement la dernière page qu'il venait de lire, en se trompant néanmoins sur quelques syllabes un peu diphtongues. Il fit une grimace à la fin de sa lecture :

« Je me suis encore trompé… »

Avec un léger sourire, Anardil lui désigna les signes qui posaient problème et Mû répéta les phrases sans aucune erreur cette fois. Il dit :

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que les familles Aulendilë et Alcarindë soient couvertes de honte parce que je serai incapable de dire cela correctement… »

Anardil ne répondit rien mais pensa à part lui que ces deux illustres familles n'auraient pu avoir plus digne rejeton…

_Sanctuaire, 18 novembre 1978_

Shura, le jeune Capricorne, vérifiait ligne par ligne le bilan comptable de l'année qu'on venait de lui apporter. Par tradition et différemment à ce qui se faisait dans le reste du monde, on clôturait l'exercice comptable au 30 novembre, et il était de sa responsabilité de vérifier point par point le résultat de l'exercice et les bilans avant qu'ils soient soumis à ses pairs lors de la prochaine réunion et ensuite transmis au Grand Pope.

Il releva la tête, se massa la nuque et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'en faisait pas état, mais il commençait à se poser des questions sur le Grand Pope, il avait l'impression qu'il avait changé du tout au tout depuis l'époque où lui-même était arrivé au Sanctuaire, ce n'était plus le même homme. De plus en plus, il s'entourait d'arrivistes, d'hommes sans compétences qui ne devaient leur nomination qu'à leur dévotion envers lui, et cela questionnait de plus en plus le jeune chevalier d'or. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

**A SUIVRE**


	25. Chapitre 20: les boucles du destin

_Alors, spéciale dédicace à ma bêta lectrice adorée, Yotma, qui voulait tant ce chapitre. _

_Remerciements spéciaux à Mégumichan, Alaiya, Snaritt et à tous mes amis du forum GS-S, qui se reconnaîtront…_

_**Chapitre 20 : Les boucles du destin**_

_Calogero, __A la gueule des noyés_

_Jamir, 24 mars 1979, à l'aube_

Dans sa chambre, Mû entassait méthodiquement quelques affaires dans un grand sac de toile qu'il porterait sur son dos. Dans quelques heures, il se mettrait en route vers la terre et la lamaserie de Shambhala, où auraient lieu les cérémonies marquant son accession à l'âge adulte. Seul Anardil viendrait avec lui, les non-atlantes n'étant pas admis à ces cérémonies, Demetrios resterait et prendrait soin de la pagode.

Les cérémonies qui l'attendaient étaient très strictes, très codifiées et plus compliquées car l'on n'avait pas fait les rites de naissance pour lui. Il y aurait donc une cérémonie de plus qui, elle, aurait lieu la veille de son anniversaire et où il recevrait l'onction d'huile sainte qu'il aurait dû recevoir lors des rites postnataux. Au vu des conditions dramatiques de sa naissance, son père l'avait simplement ondoyé avec de l'eau sacrée.

L'adolescent prit une tunique blanche qu'il plia soigneusement, ainsi que le châle en cachemire que son père lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Il tenait à ce que ce vêtement participe aux cérémonies parce que c'était quasiment tout ce qui lui restait de lui et qu'il voulait que Shion, qu'il ne savait pas être son père mais qui en tenait la place dans son cœur, participe quelque part à ce passage si important.

On frappa, et, à son assentiment, Anardil entra, tenant les robes traditionnelles atlantes soigneusement pliées. Il les tendit à son maître en disant :

« C'est la tenue traditionnelle des nobles atlantes, vous devrez la revêtir pendant votre cérémonie, maître… »

Mû observa les robes, qui étaient composée d'une de dessous, en soie brute, et d'une de dessus brodée. Elles se transmettaient traditionnellement parmi les chevaliers d'or du Bélier, et Mû put ressentir toute leur antiquité. Il inclina la tête et dit :

« Merci, Anardil… »

Il déposa les robes dans son sac et dit :

« Je serai bientôt prêt, et nous pourrons partir… »

Anardil acquiesça seulement, et sortit de la pièce. Il prit son moulin à prières qui avait appartenu à sa mère, le posa avec soin sur les robes. Il y ajouta les rouleaux de parchemin qui contenaient les textes à dire lors des cérémonies de passage, et ferma le sac avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. On était au printemps, mais le vent soufflait encore sur les montagnes couvertes de neiges éternelles, comme si, ici, l'hiver avait décidé de s'installer définitivement. Ce paysage était froid, inhospitalier mais empreint d'une beauté sauvage, et, avec les années, il avait appris à l'apprécier. C'était ici qu'il se sentait bien, en accord avec lui-même, et qu'il reviendrait une fois les cérémonies terminées. Il était chevalier d'or, ceci n'avait pas changé, mais aussi protecteur de cette terre, et il mettait ces deux devoirs sur le même pied d'égalité.

Il se détourna vivement, prit son sac et se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre. Anardil, habillé de pied en cap, l'attendait. Demetrios lui tendit sa cape de voyage et Mû lui dit en l'enfilant :

« Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours, Demetrios. Si quelqu'un arrive jusqu'ici avec une armure à réparer, qu'il la laisse et je verrai en rentrant. Pour le reste, je te sais de taille à te défendre et j'interviendrais directement s'il y avait lieu… »

Comme à son habitude, il avait parlé calmement mais Demetrios, qui le connaissait bien, pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Mû, bien qu'atlante de naissance, n'avait pas été élevé comme les jeunes nobles atlantes et craignait un peu ce qu'il allait trouver à Shambhala. De plus, son don de prescience lui faisait avoir une mauvaise impression, il ne savait pourquoi exactement mais imputait cela à sa nervosité. Après tout, il savait très bien qu'on ne devenait pas officiellement adulte tous les jours…

Demetrios s'inclina poliment et Mû lui dit :

« Profitez-en pour vous reposer… »

L'adolescent et son serviteur se téléportèrent hors de la pagode et commencèrent à marcher. Ils auraient pu se téléporter tous deux très facilement, mais aller à pied jusqu'à la lamaserie faisait partie du cheminement de Mû. Ils seraient donc à Shambhala le lendemain, 25 mars, deux jours avant la date prévue. Mû aurait donc quelques heures pour se préparer à son onction, dont Alcarin, le religieux, se chargerait aussi.

Anardil menait son jeune maître à travers les difficiles routes de montagnes enneigées et boueuses. Mû était silencieux, mais il pouvait percevoir sa nervosité et son inquiétude inhabituelles. C'était aisément concevable, l'adolescent n'ayant jamais ou presque rencontré de personnes de son propre peuple ni vécu parmi eux. De plus, il savait qu'il angoissait à cause de la cérémonie, de ses textes difficiles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retenir et à prononcer correctement. Il tenait avant tout à ne pas faire honte à sa famille mais Anardil, qui le connaissait bien maintenant, savait qu'il n'en serait rien, qu'au contraire il leur ferait honneur.

Ils marchèrent cinq heures, puis Anardil s'arrêta et proposa :

« Je vais préparer du thé, maître, cela nous réchauffera… »

L'adolescent s'assit en face de lui, mais resta silencieux. Le serviteur sortit des allumettes, fit un feu et, sortant son matériel de cuisine portatif de son sac à dos, confectionna rapidement du thé au beurre dont il tendit un gobelet à son jeune maître. Avec un sourire, il lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître, tout ira bien… »

La gentillesse et le calme d'Anardil gagnent Mû, qui a un léger sourire et dit :

« Merci, Anardil… »

Le jeune chevalier d'or regarda un moment la buée du thé se cristalliser dans l'air froid et il dit :

« Je sais que je suis prêt, que ce ne peut pas être pire que mon épreuve d'initiation, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pressentiment étrange, j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être mes pouvoirs me jouent-ils des tours parce que je suis nerveux… »

Il continua :

« Je suis né Atlante, mais, à part toi, ton père et mon maître, je n'en ai jamais connu d'autres, je ne sais quasiment rien d'eux que ce que j'en ai lu, même si je parle leur langue…vais-je réussir à m'intégrer parmi eux ? »

Anardil lui dit avec un sourire :

« Lorsque vous êtes parti au Sanctuaire, vous vous posiez un peu les mêmes questions, et pourtant tout s'est bien passé avec vos pairs…alors ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Il acheva son thé, attendit que Mû achevât le sien, nettoya, emballa de nouveau ses pots, et se leva :

« Venez, maître, nous devons continuer si nous voulons arriver à temps… »

Mû acquiesça et, remettant son sac sur son épaule, suivit son serviteur. Autour d'eux, la brume montait, le vent augmentait, présageant l'arrivée prochaine d'une tempête de neige. Ce genre de caprice de la météorologie était encore fréquent en ce début de printemps, et Anardil pressa le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à un refuge qu'il connaissait. L'Atlante connaissait bien les secrets de la montagne, et savait prévoir les changements de temps avec justesse.

Ce soir-là, alors que Mû épuisé dormait près de lui, au coin du feu d'un refuge de haute montagne, Anardil se dit qu'il avait lui aussi vu à peine le temps passer. Il se souvenait de Mû enfant, de son entraînement, de ses interrogations, de ses petites joies et peines. Que restait-il de cette époque heureuse ? Désormais, Egesh et Shion étaient décédés, et Mû, bientôt, serait considéré comme adulte et chef de famille.

Anardil ignorait plusieurs pièces du puzzle, mais il avait compris que, dans sept ans, des choses importantes se produiraient et que son jeune maître, alors adulte complètement, y prendrait part. Quoi qu'il en fût, il l'aiderait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait, pas seulement parce qu'il avait juré à son père sur son lit de mort de prendre soin de lui mais aussi parce que l'adolescent lui était devenu aussi cher qu'un fils…

A l'aube, l'adolescent atlante s'éveilla, les narines attirées par la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner que son serviteur était en train de lui préparer. Il se frotta les yeux et marmonna en atlante :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

L'Atlante le regarda et lui répondit avec un sourire :

« C'est à peine l'aube, maître… »

Mû secoua la tête pour se réveiller et prit le bol qu'il lui tendait sans mot dire avant d'avaler la soupe chaude à petits coups. Anardil but la sienne et dit :

« Si nous marchons bien aujourd'hui, nous arriverons dans la soirée ou dans la nuit à Shambhala, et vous dormirez mieux… »

L'adolescent se redressa, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et Anardil ne dit rien d'autre. Il rangea ses pots et se leva. Mû lui emboîta le pas et, lorsqu'ils sortirent, la neige avait cessé de tomber et un soleil aveuglant se reflétait sur le tapis immaculé. Anardil tendit une paire d'antiques protections oculaires ainsi que des raquettes à son maître, prit les siennes et commença à marcher d'un bon pas. De temps en temps, il regardait si Mû le suivait mais l'adolescent ne faiblissait pas, ayant gardé l'habitude d'entretenir sa forme physique. En effet, il estimait qu'il devait être capable de porter son armure, donc garder sa masse musculaire intacte.

Les deux Atlantes marchèrent toute la journée, et il était bien plus de minuit lorsque apparurent les lumières de la lamaserie. Mû n'en distinguait que les formes vagues sous la lumière de la Lune, mais, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle ressemblait à celles dont il se souvenait, plusieurs bâtiments enclos par un haut mur d'enceinte.

Suivi d'un Mû silencieux, ce qui donnait la mesure de sa fatigue, Anardil vint sonner à la porte. Un guichet s'ouvrit et une voix demanda en atlante :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? »

Anardil répondit dans la même langue :

« Je suis Anardil Eressë, je suis le serviteur du noble Mû Alcarindë qui vient ici pour ses cérémonies de passage… »

Jamais Mû n'avait entendu prononcer ensemble son prénom et son nom, nom dont il avait hérité de Shion selon les traditions atlantes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, la lourde porte de bois et de métal s'ouvrit et les deux Atlantes entrèrent dans la première cour éclairée par un ingénieux système lumineux invisible. Un homme les attendait là, et s'inclina :

« Soyez les bienvenus, messieurs. Je suis Egalmoth, l'intendant, et nous sommes honorés d'accueillir une personne aussi noble que vous, seigneur Alcarindë… »

Mû se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, mais parvint à répondre d'une voix égale :

« Merci, je suis également très honoré de me trouver ici… »

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se faire traiter ainsi au Sanctuaire mais n'aimait pas spécialement ces marques de déférence.

Egalmoth les conduisit jusqu'à deux chambres contiguës et leur dit :

« Le vénérable Alcarin m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attend demain matin après la prière pour préparer votre cérémonie… »

Mû hocha seulement la tête et, une fois Egalmoth éloigné, Anardil lui dit en s'inclinant :

« Dormez bien, maître… »

Mû lui rendit son geste et entra dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui. Elle était meublée simplement mais avec goût, et contenait un lit, une armoire, un fauteuil recouvert d'un châle de cachemire, un bureau, une table et deux chaises. Un cabinet de toilette y était attenant, pourvu d'un lavabo, d'une douche et de toilettes.

Les meubles avaient été confectionnés en bois rares et odorants, et les tissus étaient de prix. Mû découvrait toute la virtuosité technique des gens de son peuple dans l'éclairage, créé non par des torches ou des chandelles mais un système d'appliques au mur qui ne paraissait relié à rien d'autre et éclairait en permanence d'une légère lumière.

L'adolescent posa son sac sur la table et commença à sortir ses affaires qu'il rangea dans l'armoire. Il eut une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il sortit le châle de cachemire offert par Shion, comme si son enfance était en train de s'en aller en lambeaux, mais l'impression ne dura pas.

Il soupira, ferma la porte de l'armoire avant de saisir sa tenue de nuit et d'aller faire sa toilette. Il fut étonné par le calme qui régnait dans la lamaserie. Jamir était aussi très calme, mais c'était loin de l'être autant, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de la terre immémoriale de Shambhala. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite statue de Bouddha qui ornait un coin de la pièce, alluma un bâton d'encens et pria un instant, comme il le faisait tous les soirs.

Ce fut sur cette impression de plénitude hors du temps qu'il sombra ensuite dans le sommeil, sa nervosité oubliée…

Anardil, qui était en train de lire, assis dans son lit, sentit la sérénité de son maître et en fut rassuré. Son jeune maître aurait besoin de tout le calme dont il était capable pour bien accomplir les rites, cependant le serviteur eut un étrange pressentiment, venu d'il ne sut où mais qui lui fit prendre la résolution de rester encore plus vigilant…

« Maître, maître, réveillez-vous, il va être temps… »

Mû ouvrit péniblement les yeux, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures, et Anardil lui dit :

« Cela va être l'heure de la prière, le vénérable Alcarin nous attend… »

Le chevalier d'or se redressa, bailla et se leva avant d'aller dans la salle de bains où il fit une rapide toilette avant d'enfiler la tunique et le pantalon soignés qu'Anardil lui tendait. Puis, ayant brossé ses cheveux, il les lia avec un lien de soie brute avant de dire :

« Je suis prêt… »

Anardil acquiesça et l'emmena vers le lieu de prière où étaient rassemblés les atlantes présents à la lamaserie. Il lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'aux premières places en disant :

« Là-bas est votre place, maître, je vous retrouverai à la fin de la prière… »

Mû, soudainement très mal à l'aise sans la présence vigilante et rassurante de son serviteur, s'avança alors qu'une rumeur s'enflait à son passage. Manifestement, l'on se demandait qui était ce noble jeune homme que personne n'avait jamais vu ici. Il se faufila jusqu'à une place mais n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir car la prière commença…

Le vénérable Alcarin, qui la dirigeait, était le patriarche des Atlantes. Sa fière tête ornée de cheveux blancs restait droite malgré son âge avancé, et son regard bleu rempli de gentillesse et de compassion dénotait une noblesse de sang autant que de cœur. Mû pouvait également sentir cela s'exhaler de son aura.

Pendant les quelques dizaines de minutes que dura la prière, Mû put sentir le regard du patriarche se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Malgré cela, il parvint à prier et, lorsque tout le monde sortit, la voix du patriarche résonna :

« Venez, jeune Alcarindë… »

Rejoint par Anardil, Mû suivit le patriarche dans son bureau. Celui-ci désigna aux deux hommes un canapé et enjoignit à son serviteur d'apporter le thé. Il sourit enfin à Mû et lui dit :

« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, votre maître m'a beaucoup parlé de vous lorsqu'il m'a demandé de préparer votre cérémonie… »

La gentillesse du vieil homme mit Mû à l'aise et il répondit :

« Je vous remercie, vénérable… »

Le regard bleu du patriarche scruta Mû, comme s'il voulait plonger jusqu'au fond de son âme. Alcarin, bien sûr, savait la vérité sur lui mais ce qu'il voyait là comblait ses espérances. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait subies, le jeune chevalier d'or avait su rester lui-même, presque identique à l'enfant calme et posé dont Shion lui avait parlé autrefois.

Quand le serviteur eut servi le thé, Alcarin dit :

« Excusez la curiosité des autres nobles tout à l'heure, ils font toujours des gorges chaudes de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas… »

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit :

« Je suis un membre éloigné de votre famille, et c'est à ce titre que l'on m'a demandé d'officier à vos cérémonies. Vous savez que vous avez seulement reçu l'eau sacrée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mû acquiesça :

« Oui, mon maître m'avait dit que j'avais seulement été ondoyé à cause du décès de ma mère, Arzaniel… »

Alcarin acquiesça :

« Oui, c'est cela. Vous recevrez donc l'huile sacrée ce soir, c'est l'usage parmi les familles nobles et, demain, votre cérémonie vous consacrera chef de votre famille. N'oubliez pas de faire vos ablutions avant, c'est essentiel… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant n'avait pas cillé, il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il s'engageait en subissant cette cérémonie. Ceci n'étonna guère le religieux, qui savait parfaitement que les chevaliers d'or étaient habitués très tôt à faire don de leur personne. Mû ferait donc ce qu'il fallait sans sourciller, parce qu'il fallait le faire. Alcarin se souvenait très bien de ses parents, il avait connu Shion vers la fin de sa vie, et il avait officié aux cérémonies de la famille d'Arzaniel, les Aulendilë, que Herunumen, le jeune frère d'Arzaniel, dirigeait depuis la mort de son père Minastir, survenue quelques mois après celle de sa sœur. Le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Mû était des plus honorables, mais Alcarin avait tant vu de ces jeunes nobles arrogants, fiers de leur noblesse et de leur sang qu'il trouvait reposant de voir ce jeune homme calme et posé qui ne tirait aucune fierté de son statut. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il l'aurait pu ! Il n'y avait qu'un chevalier d'or du Bélier tous les deux cents ans, et il l'était.

Il ajouta :

« Vous devrez être habillé en blanc pour l'onction, cela vous le savez déjà, je pense que votre serviteur vous l'a dit. Il sera présent et jouera le rôle de votre parrain. Votre maître avait désigné Egesh, mais, vu qu'il est décédé, cette tâche incombera à Anardil… »

Mû eut un sourire pour son serviteur, qui le lui rendit. Alcarin dit alors :

« Allez, et profitez de cette journée pour vous promener dans le jardin intérieur, il est si beau et incite au calme de l'esprit. Je vous verrai ce soir pour la cérémonie, j'enverrai mon serviteur vous chercher vers vingt heures… »

Mû et Anardil se levèrent, s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce sous le regard d'Alcarin. Le vieux religieux savait ce qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire, le décès dramatique de Shion, et avait mis un point d'honneur à tenir sa promesse. Maintenant qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Mû, cela lui était d'autant plus facile de le faire car il avait compris que l'adolescent était une personne qu'on gagnait à connaître. Si l'être humain pouvait se composer un visage, il ne pouvait changer son aura et celle-ci ne mentait pas. Mû, s'il était encore fragile et meurtri par toutes ses épreuves, avait tout de même réussi à se construire…

Anardil, souriant, regardait Mû marcher calmement sous les arcades de la cour intérieure. En cette fin d'hiver, le jardin était luxuriant, comme s'il y avait eu un micro-climat dans cette partie du Tibet. Malgré l'altitude, le fond de l'air était encore frais mais doux, chargé d'odeurs florales. Mû goûtait le plaisir simple de respirer l'odeur des fleurs dans cet endroit chargé d'histoire. En ce début de matinée, il y avait peu de monde dans le jardin et Mû, comme ses parents avant lui, appréciait le calme de cet endroit…

Les deux atlantes ne virent pas un homme, vêtu d'une cape noire, sortir du coin où il se trouvait et se faufiler telle une ombre le long des couloirs jusqu'à une porte, où il frappa discrètement. La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre obscure et une voix grave dit :

« C'est lui ? »

L'homme qui venait d'arriver acquiesça :

« Oui, c'est lui, il n'y a aucune doute… »

L'autre eut un rire caverneux et dit, un ton mauvais dans la voix :

« Cet enfant maudit qui n'aurait jamais dû naître va retourner d'où il vient avant qu'il ne devienne adulte… »

Au moment où l'homme disait ces mots, Mû se retourna comme si une présence maléfique se trouvait derrière lui. Il demanda à Anardil :

« As-tu senti ? »

Le serviteur secoua la tête :

« Non, maître… »

Mû secoua la tête :

« Je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais… »

Cependant, Anardil se promit de rester davantage sur ses gardes. Il lui dit :

« Avec tout cela, vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner, venez… »

Il espérait distraire l'esprit de son maître, mais Mû resta grave pendant tout le temps qu'il mangea le petit déjeuner qu'Anardil alla chercher à l'office et lui servit dans sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas que ses pouvoirs lui jouaient des tours, il se passait vraiment quelque chose là. Pourtant, en l'absence de preuves tangibles autres que ses propres sensations, il décida d'attendre, de voir et de rester sur ses gardes…

Dans la bibliothèque, un homme en fauteuil roulant pleurait silencieusement. Hallatan, l'archiviste, avait vu Mû et avait eu un choc. Il lui avait tant rappelé Arzaniel ! Elle avait été son assistante pendant plusieurs années, et il la considérait presque comme sa fille. Voici plus de treize ans, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait se rendre auprès de son père très malade et, quelques mois plus tard, il avait appris qu'elle était décédée lors d'un accident. Cependant, il n'en avait rien cru parce qu'il était un homme expérimenté et avait deviné sa grossesse. Au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passé, il avait mené son enquête mais, quand une maladie l'avait rendu paraplégique, avait dû cesser ses recherches sur le terrain. Et voilà que le destin mettait devant ses yeux la preuve qu'il cherchait, l'enfant qu'Arzaniel avait mis au monde et qui avait probablement causé sa mort. L'adolescent devait avoir près de treize ans, ce qui expliquait sa présence à la lamaserie, pour les rites à effectuer à cet âge. Etait-il un chevalier d'or, comme son père ? Probablement.

Hallatan savait ce qu'avait enduré Arzaniel pendant sa jeunesse, et il avait été heureux de voir qu'elle avait atteint un certain équilibre dans les derniers temps de sa vie. Sa relation avec Shion, bien que difficile et secrète, lui avait apporté tant de joie et tant de sérénité que celles-ci semblaient exhaler d'elle. Son fils semblait avoir beaucoup hérité d'elle, tant physiquement que moralement.

Lentement, les larmes de l'archiviste se tarirent, et il se promit de rendre visite à l'adolescent dès le lendemain…

Dans sa chambre, Mû, fatigué, s'était assoupi, et Anardil l'avait laissé dormir. Après la fatigue de la marche, sa nuit courte et sa nervosité, il était normal qu'il eût besoin de se reposer. Anardil était donc sorti marcher dans le jardin, non sans avoir à l'œil la porte de la chambre de son maître. Bien sûr, son jeune maître était parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais il se souvenait de son mauvais pressentiment et resta sur ses gardes.

Le soleil brillait sur la lamaserie, et le son de la prière de midi montait un peu plus loin. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette période de l'année. Les fêtes du printemps n'auraient lieu qu'en avril et, au sortir de l'hiver qui avait été rude, on comptait seulement quelques étudiants et quelques nobles atlantes parmi les invités. Cependant, de plus en plus d'atlantes choisissaient de venir s'installer soit à la lamaserie, soit dans les terres environnantes, ce qui faisait que ce lieu, à l'origine refuge et lieu de rassemblement du savoir atlante, était en train de devenir un véritable royaume de ce qui restait de cette antique ethnie.

Anardil jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de son maître, puis se pencha vers une fleur dont il sentit le délicat parfum. Il avait toujours aimé les fleurs, mais, à Jamir, il ne pouvait rien faire pousser autour de la pagode.

Il resta longtemps dans le jardin, respirant les effluves des fleurs et laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Bientôt, il aurait vingt-cinq ans et serait majeur, mais cela ne le délierait pas de son devoir envers son jeune maître. Celui-ci ne le traitait jamais comme un serviteur, mais plus comme un membre de sa famille, ce qui le touchait beaucoup. Il savait également que, composant tout l'entourage dont il disposait, il contribuait aussi grandement à sa construction en tant qu'homme, et considérait cela comme un honneur.

Il sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut que l'on s'approchait du milieu de l'après-midi, il devait aller réveiller son maître, chercher sa collation et ensuite l'emmener aux bains pour qu'il fasse ses ablutions. Quand il entra un peu plus tard dans la pièce, Mû dormait encore et il le secoua doucement :

« Maître ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Mû, qui dormait profondément, s'éveilla difficilement et dit :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Anardil déposa le plateau sur la table et dit :

« Près de quinze heures, maître… »

Ceci acheva de réveiller Mû, qui se redressa brusquement, mais le serviteur lui dit :

« Je vous ai amené une collation, car vous n'avez pas déjeuné, ensuite je vous emmènerai aux bains… »

Mû se leva, remit ses longs cheveux en ordre et mangea sa collation sans mot dire, puis Anardil l'emmena jusqu'aux bains rituels, où les Atlantes se purifiaient avant chaque grande cérémonie, qu'elle soit familiale ou générale. Anardil devrait se purifier aussi vu qu'il serait le parrain de Mû.

Rosissant, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévêtir devant quelqu'un, Mû enleva ses vêtements et, enroulant une serviette autour de ses reins, se dirigeant vers la grande vasque de marbre qui fumait doucement. Là, il enleva la serviette et entra doucement dans l'eau chaude, s'asseyant ensuite sur le rebord qui faisait tout le tour du bain. Anardil vint le rejoindre, et, en jetant un regard rapide sur lui, constata qu'il était à la fois musculeux et bien bâti, ce qu'on ne voyait pas forcément lorsqu'il était vêtu. Peu de pilosité pouvait se voir sur sa peau pâle, bien que maintenant il fût adulte physiologiquement depuis quelques mois déjà.

Il lui montra les gestes à accomplir pour purifier sa tête, sa bouche, ses yeux, ses mains, ses pieds, ses organes génitaux. Tout en lui devait être pur, et Mû s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il connaissait déjà comment purifier ses mains et ses pieds, Shion le lui avait appris lorsqu'il avait sept ans, mais, pour une cérémonie aussi importante que celle de son onction, cela ne suffisait pas.

Les deux hommes sortirent des bains, se rhabillèrent et sortirent. L'air s'était comme adouci, et Mû regarda la scène à couper le souffle qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Le jardin semblait avoir comme prolongement les montagnes enneigées de l'Himalaya, et la transition entre le blanc de la neige et les fleurs aux mille couleurs était des plus agréables à l'œil. Le mur d'enceinte de la lamaserie ne gênait même pas la vue, comme si ses concepteurs eussent pensé à cela dès la construction de ce lieu immémorial.

Anardil respecta le silence de son maître, puis finit par dire :

« Ces montagnes étaient là au moment de la construction de cet endroit, maître, elles seront là bien après nous. C'est l'idée que je me fais de l'éternité… »

Mû leva son regard violet sur son serviteur, et les paillettes d'or qui s'y trouvaient flamboyèrent alors qu'il disait :

« Je savais que tu étais érudit, mon ami, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi poète… »

Anardil eut un sourire et dit :

« Qui ne le serait pas devant un paysage pareil ? »

Il le reconduisit à sa chambre et lui dit :

« Je viendrai vous porter votre repas tout à l'heure, puis je vous aiderai à vous préparer… »

Lorsqu'il le laissa seul, Mû s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'aperçut que toute trace de nervosité avait disparu en lui, il se sentait extrêmement calme et serein. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu sentir la présence de ses parents auprès de lui, et il se dit qu'en ces jours si importants ils ne devaient probablement pas être loin. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils veillaient sur lui, mais, là, il pouvait quasiment les sentir près de lui de façon tangible. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation, et admettait que cela contribuait à répandre le calme en lui. Simple idée réconfortante ou vérité ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela lui convenait…

Il s'assit par terre, sur le tapis de méditation, et commença à faire le vide dans son esprit, mais il ne put y arriver totalement. Il savait quel sang coulait dans ses veines, celui de deux grandes familles princières, et cela lui imposait une façon d'être, de se comporter, qu'il n'avait pas naturellement. Il était prêt pour ses cérémonies, mais ne savait exactement pas quel ton prendre, comment se tenir. L'unique héritier des Alcarindë se devait de se comporter dignement, noblement, mais comment faire lorsqu'on n'avait pas appris dès l'enfance ? Même au Sanctuaire, où il faisait partie de l'élite, il n'avait jamais su, et il n'y était pas resté assez longtemps pour s'y faire.

Il avait posé une fois la question à Egesh, lorsque celui-ci vivait encore, et le serviteur lui avait répondu que, lorsqu'on avait la noblesse de cœur, on trouvait immédiatement les gestes qu'il fallait. Il résolut de s'en remettre à son instinct et de suivre le conseil d'Egesh, après tout le vieux serviteur avait souvent raison et une expérience de la vie qu'il n'avait pas encore.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, se releva et alla jusqu'à l'armoire pour sortir ses vêtements, une tunique et un pantalon blancs. Il en sortit également le châle de cachemire blanc cassé offert par Shion voici de nombreuses années et le posa sur la pile de vêtements. Le blanc représentait la pureté de celui qu'on oint, généralement un enfant, mais, de plus en plus, les jeunes atlantes recevaient l'onction avant leur cérémonie de passage. Son cas n'était donc pas exceptionnel, ce qui l'était plus était d'avoir le patriarche comme maître de cérémonie.

Ceci étant fait, il s'assit et prit le rouleau qui contenait les textes qu'il aurait à dire le lendemain, ainsi que l'arbre généalogique de la famille, et s'assura qu'il les savait bien. Ce fut l'arrivée d'Anardil avec son repas qui l'en sortit. Le serviteur était déjà vêtu de blanc, et, avec virtuosité, avait réussi à ne pas se tacher en apportant le plateau. Mû, qui n'avait pas très faim, mangea cependant tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, puis se purifia de nouveau les mains et la bouche. Anardil l'aida ensuite à se préparer, et acheva son ouvrage en nouant un ruban de soie immaculé autour de sa taille.

Ils attendirent encore un moment que le serviteur d'Alcarin vienne les chercher, et la nuit était entièrement tombée lorsqu'il les emmena, à travers les couloirs éclairés par le dispositif que Mû avait déjà remarqué, vers le lieu de prières. Alcarin, vêtu d'habits brodés, les attendait, et une sérénité ainsi qu'un charisme certains se dégageaient de lui. Il dit :

« Je te bénis, Mû fils d'Eildecar, ainsi que toi, Anardil fils d'Egesh… »

Mû s'agenouilla, et Alcarin dit :

« Voici donc la seconde partie des rites de naissance qui n'ont pas été faits pour toi. Cette huile a été rapportée de l'Atlantide par notre peuple et, par tradition, chaque nouveau-né doit en être oint. Tu te présentes à moi, pur comme au jour de ta naissance, pour recevoir l'onction sacrée… »

Le serviteur d'Alcarin d'avança, portant un petit plateau sur lequel était posée une fiole de cristal et d'or. Le patriarche la prit et, prenant un carré d'étoffe fine, déposa un peu d'huile dessus avant de dire cérémonieusement :

« Mû Eildecar Ciryatan Minastir Alcarindë, sois oint de cette huile sacrée, qu'elle te transmette un peu de la lumière et de la sagesse de notre peuple, puissent-elles toujours vivre en toi. Fais honneur à ton peuple, et il t'accueillera toujours en son sein… »

Il tamponna le front de Mû qui prononça une prière pendant que Anardil allumait une petite bougie. Le regard d'Alcarin tomba alors sur le serviteur, et il dit du même ton :

« Anardil Egesh Elatan Eressë, tu as été désigné pour être le parrain et le guide de Mû. Puisses-tu éclairer son chemin et lui apporter la sagesse ainsi que l'expérience dont il aura besoin, c'est là le sens de la bougie que tu tiens à la main… »

Anardil acquiesça seulement, très ému mais digne…

Alcarin fit signe à Mû de se relever, et dit sur un ton un peu moins protocolaire :

« Te voici à jour avec les sacrements, jeune Alcarindë, tu es prêt à présent à devenir adulte… »

Mû récita alors la prière consacrée en haut atlante, faisant sourire Alcarin. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Va te reposer, à présent, tu auras une longue journée demain… »

Mû s'inclina devant le religieux et, Anardil sur les talons, reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

_Le goût amer de la vérité_

_« Y'a des choses qu'on peut faire_

_Et puis celles qu'on doit pas_

_Y'a tout ce qu'on doit taire_

_Tout ce qui ne se dit pas_

_Des vies qui nous attirent_

_De brûlures et de clous_

_Oui mais ne pas les vivre_

_C'est encore pire que tout… »_

_J.J. Goldman, __Peur de rien Blues_

Mû marchait dans les couloirs vides, doucement éclairés. Le jeune atlante était silencieux, et Anardil respectait son mutisme.

La lamaserie était endormie à ce moment-là et, en quelques minutes, ils furent rendus à leurs chambres. Mû enleva ses vêtements, fit une rapide toilette, enfila sa tenue de nuit et se mit au lit.

Un peu plus tard, un très léger bruit et la sensation de présences derrière sa porte l'éveillèrent. Bien lui en prit car, en un instant, des hommes se précipitèrent dans la pièce et il n'eut que le temps de sauter de son lit pour se mettre en garde. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, l'adolescent vit s'approcher vers lui un groupe compact, des atlantes. A leurs auras agressives, ils ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Un homme se détacha du groupe. Grand, gras et assez âgé, il fit tressaillir Mû sous l'odeur forte du parfum dont il semblait s'être inondé. Son regard étréci l'observait avec haine et cruauté. L'adolescent eut une sueur froide, mais resta fermement sur ses positions. La haine qu'exhalait l'homme à son égard était clairement perceptible, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-il fait pour que quelqu'un puisse avoir pour lui un tel sentiment ?

L'homme eut un ricanement mauvais :

« Mû Alcarindë, enfant maudit !! »

Il ricana et continua :

« Le dernier jour de ta courte et insignifiante vie a sonné !!! »

Mû répliqua :

« Mais…je ne comprends pas…que me voulez-vous ? Que vous ai-je fait ? »

Le Sanctuaire avait-il payé des mercenaires de son propre peuple pour l'abattre ? Non, ce ne pouvait être ça, le Sanctuaire ignorait son nom de famille…

Son interlocuteur rentra alors en fureur :

« Ce que tu as fait ? Par ta faute, ma famille a perdu tout l'argent de l'héritage !!! Parce que ta catin de mère a épousé cet homme, ce Shion venu du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, maudit soit-il et que tu es né !! »

Mû reçut la phrase en plein cœur, et parvint à dire :

« Vous devez vous tromper, mon père se nommait Eildecar… »

L'homme rit davantage :

« Et en plus il t'a caché qu'il était ton père ? Quelle lavette ! Non, Shion était bien Eildecar, fils de Ciryatan !!! »

Le visage de Mû se fripa alors que l'information faisait son chemin vers son cerveau et que l'autre continuait à pérorer :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es maudit, tu es la malédiction de notre famille et je ne peux pas te laisser atteindre l'âge adulte…tu dois mourir !!! »

Une boule de feu se forma dans sa main alors qu'il faisait signe à ses sbires d'attaquer le jeune homme. Mû, sous le choc, eut le réflexe de se défendre et forma un Crystal Wall devant lui qui écarta la boule de feu. D'une chiquenaude mentale, il faucha l'homme qui se retrouva à terre, mais sans lui faire aucun mal. Il effaça son Crystal Wall d'un geste de la main et riposta des pieds et des mains aux attaques répétées des sbires qui semblaient avoir une bonne connaissance en combat corps à corps. C'était plus ou moins du réflexe vu que ce que l'homme venait de dire l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Sa télékinésie lui permit d'esquiver encore quelques boules de feu lancées par l'homme qui s'était relevé et ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Cependant, dans son cerveau régnait la plus totale incompréhension, il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Il dit, les mâchoires serrées :

« Comme c'est bas !! Vous attaquer à mon maître pour me déstabiliser, et pour une simple question d'argent !! »

L'autre dit encore :

« Ta mère devait m'épouser à la mort de mon frère, son époux, pour que l'héritage reste dans ma famille, mais elle a préféré se retirer ici, où elle a rencontré ton père. Maudits soient-ils tous deux, et je vais réparer cette erreur en te tuant !! »

Mû enfin comprit, comprit qu'il disait la vérité, et perdit tout contrôle. Il eut un accès de colère froide, sa rage et sa frustration envahissant son aura et semblant aussi s'emparer de la pièce. Il eut une étincelle mauvaise dans le regard et, dans un réflexe de défense, comme pour éloigner de lui la terrible vérité, il projeta violemment celui qui avait parlé contre le mur, où celui-ci s'effondra tel un pantin désarticulé, la crâne fracassé comme une noix. Mû dispersa alors d'une chiquenaude les autres présents, et s'approcha d'un autre qui semblait être un noble aussi. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs mentaux pour appuyer sur sa gorge et dit :

« Lâches !! Vous n'aviez pas eu le courage d'affronter ma mère, alors vous venez par traîtrise essayer de me tuer moi ? Soyez maudits !! »

L'autre, un petit homme grassouillet, se débattait, tentant d'échapper à la poigne invisible qui lui broyait les os du cou et la trachée. Mû sentait une rage froide l'inonder, et, à cet instant, il haïssait le monde entier. La voix d'Anardil résonna alors :

« Non, arrêtez, maître !! »

Mû leva le regard sur son serviteur, et s'aperçut qu'il était blessé. Son regard se chargea de douleur et il dit d'une voix plaintive :

« Pourquoi ?»

Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Anardil, qui n'avait pas tout compris, le prit dans ses bras et le mit au lit avant de prendre les choses en main. Il immobilisa l'agresseur que Mû avait failli tuer, appela le dirigeant de la lamaserie, le prince Vëantur, et lui montra la pièce où il n'avait rien bougé.

Vëantur observa les traces de combat, constata le décès évident de l'agresseur et dit :

« Il s'agit de Bauglir Artanë, il n'a pas très bonne réputation… »

Il s'approcha de l'autre :

« Et toi, Gorthaur…encore complice de ton cousin ? Je croyais que tu avais fini de te mettre dans des situations difficiles… »

Le dénommé Gorthaur se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, rentra les épaules, et dit :

« Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi…c'est lui qui a eu l'idée… »

Vëantur croisa les bras :

« Très bien, tu vas nous raconter tout cela, pourquoi vous avez attaqué ce jeune homme…emmenez-le !! »

Alors que les soldats sortaient, Vëantur dit à Anardil :

« Et vous, venez avec nous, je vais envoyer un médecin prendre soin de votre maître…je veux faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire, même si je pense qu'il pourra seul nous en dire plus… »

Gorthaur, effrayé, avoua tout sous le regard d'Anardil qui se chargea progressivement de colère. Vëantur dit alors :

« Et tu me dis que c'est lorsque que ton cousin a mentionné le nom de Shion Eildecar que le jeune Mû s'est mis en colère ? »

Gorthaur acquiesça, et Vëantur se tourna vers Anardil :

« Cela signifie-t-il quelque chose pour vous ? »

Le serviteur acquiesça :

« Oui…il semblerait que le seigneur Artanë ait révélé à mon maître la vérité concernant son père. En effet, Shion, chevalier d'or du Bélier au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, était le père de maître Mû, mais il avait souhaité que son fils l'ignore, bien qu'il l'ait entraîné lui-même pendant trois ans… »

Le serviteur eut un moment d'émotion, mais il reprit :

« Mon maître est un chevalier d'or de plein exercice, qui contrôle ses pouvoirs depuis très longtemps, et il n'en aurait jamais perdu le contrôle sans un choc très violent. Ceci explique aussi la catatonie dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement… »

Vëantur dit alors, marchant de long en large :

« Récapitulons : le jeune Alcarindë est le fils d'Eildecar Alcarindë, dit aussi Shion du Bélier, et de dame Arzaniel Aulendilë, fils parfaitement légitime. Arzaniel était mariée au frère de Bauglir, décédé avant elle, et a hérité de lui. La famille, soucieuse de garder son bien, a voulu lui faire épouser Bauglir mais Shion s'est interposé et il l'a prise sous sa protection avant de l'épouser lui-même. De cette union est né Mû, ce qui a coûté la vie à sa mère. Shion l'a élevé lui-même et en a fait son successeur à son office de chevalier d'or, sans lui dire qu'il était son père. Il est mort au Sanctuaire voici quelques années, et le jeune Mû est revenu à Jamir. A l'occasion de ses treize ans, il est venu ici pour effectuer ses cérémonies et Bauglir, qui savait son existence depuis le début, a essayé d'agir pour récupérer l'héritage avant qu'il n'en dispose… »

Dans les grandes lignes, c'était bien cela, et il dit :

« Bauglir a agi le premier, Mû s'est défendu et c'est donc de la légitime défense, il devra simplement indemniser sa famille parce qu'il y a agression caractérisée. Cependant, avant de tirer des conclusions définitives, il me faudra entendre votre maître… »

Anardil lui dit :

« Puis-je retourner auprès de lui ? Je suis son parrain et je dois veiller sur lui. Le choc a été violent… »

Vëantur acquiesça, et Anardil se hâta vers la chambre de son maître. Le médecin se leva lorsqu'il entra, et il lui demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ? Je suis son serviteur… »

Le médecin eut un soupir :

« Il a une forte fièvre et il délire. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience… »

Anardil s'assit au chevet de Mû et demanda :

« Que puis-je faire ? »

Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte :

« J'ai préparé là une décoction, il faudra lui en faire boire toutes les dix minutes et il devrait se calmer. Ensuite, faites-le boire beaucoup… »

Anardil acquiesça et, après avoir remercié le médecin, se prépara à veiller son jeune maître toute la nuit…

Mû se sentait sombrer dans un abîme sans fond et dans le noir qui l'entourait revenaient parfois des scènes vécues dans son enfance, comme le jour où il avait eu l'impression d'être embrassé par son père dans son sommeil. Tout cela tourbillonnait dans sa mémoire et, plus tout cela lui revenait, tous ces événements auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention prenaient un nouveau sens.

_« Non ! »_, s'écriait-il, _« C'est un mensonge !! »_

Dans son délire, il ne savait plus que croire, toutes ses certitudes s'écroulaient et, pendant des heures, il lutta…

Anardil respecta scrupuleusement les indications du médecin et, au bout d'un certain temps, l'adolescent commença à reposer plus calmement. La nuit s'approfondit et les heures s'égrenèrent alors que commençait le premier jour de la vie d'adulte de Mû. Vers quatre heures du matin, il tressaillit et, une dizaine de minutes après, ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Anardil, et se chargea de larmes. Celui-ci lui versa une tasse de la tisane qu'il avait préparée et lui dit :

« Ne pleurez pas, maître, tout est arrangé… »

Mû renifla, but une gorgée de la tisane et demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que maître Shion était mon père ? Est-ce qu'il m'a menti depuis ma naissance ? »

Il y avait tant de douleur, tant de déception dans sa voix qu'Anardil sut qu'il devait lui confirmer. Une fois l'abcès ouvert, il fallait le vider, il irait mieux ensuite. Il acquiesça :

« Oui, il était votre père mais il avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas que vous le sachiez. Cela aurait nui à votre entraînement si vous l'aviez su… »

Mû répondit alors avec véhémence, des larmes dans la voix :

« Il m'a menti pendant toutes ces années, comment puis-je encore le considérer comme un modèle ? »

Anardil rétorqua :

« Il l'a fait pour vous protéger. Il a terriblement souffert que vous, son enfant, soyez son successeur, et de devoir vous imposer ce terrible entraînement. Vous étiez tout ce qui lui restait de la femme qu'il avait aimée, et il s'est toujours inquiété de vous voir vous culpabiliser à cause de la mort de votre mère… »

Mû se mit à sangloter, et Anardil le laissa faire, il fallait qu'il relâche un peu de pression, le choc avait été si violent qu'il aurait pu en devenir fou. Il se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir et de lui dire :

« C'était justement pour éviter cela qu'il voulait que vous l'ignoriez, mais le destin ne l'a pas voulu ainsi. Il a toujours été extrêmement fier de vous. S'il a dû vous mentir, c'est pour vous épargner… »

Mû finit par se calmer et reprendre un peu d'empire sur lui-même.

Anardil, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait mieux et qu'il fallait à présent aborder les choses qui fâchaient, dit calmement :

« Le prince Vëantur, qui est le dirigeant de la lamaserie, vous parlera aujourd'hui, votre cérémonie n'aura finalement lieu qu'en milieu d'après-midi. L'homme qui vous a attaqué s'appelait Bauglir Artanë, il était le frère du premier époux de votre mère. Elle devait l'épouser après sa mort, mais votre père l'a prise sous sa protection pour éviter cela, avant qu'il ne l'épouse et que vous ne veniez au monde. Bauglir, pour récupérer l'héritage, a donc essayé de vous tuer avant que vous ne deveniez adulte officiellement. Votre réaction a été reconnue comme de la légitime défense, aussi aurez-vous seulement à indemniser la famille et l'affaire s'arrêtera là. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était un assez mauvais sujet et personne n'ira pleurer pour lui… »

Mû resta silencieux, absorbant ce que Anardil venait de lui dire, puis dit amèrement :

« Qu'il ait été un mauvais sujet ou pas, rien ne me donnait le droit de prendre sa vie, même accidentellement… »

Anardil remplit sa tasse de tisane, la lui tendit :

« Reposez-vous encore, la journée qui arrive sera éprouvante… »

Mû s'allongea de nouveau, mais ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, même si son organisme le réclamait à grands cris. Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, et Anardil respecta son silence. A présent, son jeune maître devait admettre que le maître qu'il avait considéré comme son père pendant tant d'années l'était effectivement, et il ne pouvait guère l'aider dans cette démarche.

Vers sept heures, Mû repoussa les couvertures et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Anardil protesta :

« Vous devriez encore rester couché, vous en avez encore besoin… »

Mais Mû le repoussa lorsqu'il essaya de l'aider :

« Non, non, ce n'est pas une solution… »

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Son regard tomba alors sur son reflet, et il le détourna, il n'était pas prêt encore. Quand il sortit, s'essuyant le visage, il trouva Anardil et une autre personne, un homme replet en fauteuil roulant. Celui-ci s'inclina autant qu'il le pouvait et lui dit :

« Excusez-moi de me présenter si tôt chez vous, mais je voulais vous voir et le prince Vëantur m'a envoyé vous porter des papiers… »

Mû, un peu honteux d'être vu en tenue de nuit, prit la pochette de cuir et y trouva le certificat de mariage de ses parents, ainsi que son propre acte de naissance. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute. Il regarda l'homme et lui dit :

« Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé, monsieur… »

Il voyait le regard de l'homme se remplir de larmes et dit :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme passa la main sur ses yeux, et dit :

« Je…j'ai bien connu votre mère, et je n'ai jamais cru la version officielle concernant sa mort. Je suis Hallatan, l'archiviste en chef de la lamaserie, et elle a longtemps travaillé avec moi. Je l'appréciais comme ma fille… »

Le regard de l'adolescent s'embua encore, et il dit :

« Je…je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte en me mettant au monde et j'ai été élevé par mon… »

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot « père », mais Hallatan dit :

« Je l'ai connu lui aussi, c'était un homme digne et intègre, il aimait très profondément votre mère… »

L'archiviste s'approcha et dit :

« Je suis heureux de voir qu'il subsiste sur terre quelqu'un ayant hérité de leur sang et de leurs personnalités extraordinaires. Même s'ils sont passés au-delà de la porte de Yomi, ils vivront tant que vous vous souviendrez d'eux… »

Il prit les mains de l'adolescent et les serra dans les siennes alors que tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux…

Un peu plus tard, Mû nettoyé et habillé se dirigeait seul vers les appartements de Vëantur. Il avait envoyé Anardil commencer les préparatifs pour sa cérémonie, il se refusait à l'annuler, elle était importante pour lui, même s'il savait à présent que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était celui de Shion. Ce qui allait se passer là entre Vëantur et lui ne concernait que lui, et, en tant qu'adulte, il se devait d'assumer entièrement ses actes.

Il frappa, et un serviteur vint ouvrir. Il dit :

« Je suis Mû Alcarindë, le seigneur Vëantur voulait me voir… »

Le serviteur le fit entrer et le conduisit dans une pièce carrée, peu meublée mais aux tentures précieuses. Un homme entre deux âges, longiligne, aux yeux vert d'eau et aux cheveux roux était assis et, quand le serviteur l'annonça, lui fit signe d'avancer :

« Venez, jeune Alcarindë… »

Mû s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le siège que lui désignait le prince. Vëantur l'observa quelques minutes, et lui dit :

« J'ai eu connaissance de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, de l'agression inqualifiable dont vous avez été la victime. Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Mû acquiesça, et Vëantur continua :

« Bauglir Artanë a commis une atteinte à votre personne et à votre vie privée et, à cause de lui, vous souffrez maintenant. C'est pour cela que j'ai contacté sa famille ce matin, le patriarche vit ici, et il renonce à la réparation financière… »

Mû répondit à mots mesurés :

« Mais je l'ai tué, Altesse, je lui ai pris sa vie… »

Vëantur, ému par ce jeune homme, lui dit :

« J'étais au courant de la volonté de votre père, il me l'avait écrite lorsque vous êtes venu au monde. Je ne pensais cependant pas que Bauglir irait jusqu'à attenter à votre vie pour récupérer l'héritage, et c'était de la légitime défense… »

L'aura qui s'exhalait de cet homme était calme et apaisante, et était un véritable baume sur les nerfs à vif de l'adolescent. Vëantur continua :

« J'ai été peiné d'apprendre la mort de votre père, c'était un être digne et bon, mais je sais que vous lui avez succédé depuis quelques années et exercez votre charge avec efficacité en protégeant la terre de Jamir… »

Mû apprenait que l'essentiel de ses faits et gestes était connu du prince, mais cela ne l'étonna pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il dit après un moment :

« Justement, je vis à Jamir, là est ma place et je n'ai besoin de rien… »

Il leva la tête et son regard violet flamboya :

« Rendez l'argent de l'héritage à la famille Artanë, en en prélevant un peu pour les nécessiteux, il a déjà fait trop de mal, empoisonné trop de vies… »

Il pensait à sa mère, et deux larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Vëantur lui dit :

« Je m'aperçois que votre père avait raison sur vous, et je suis honoré d'avoir faire votre connaissance. Je sais que l'épreuve est difficile pour vous, que cela remet en cause toutes vos certitudes, mais je vous sais capable de la surmonter… »

Mû ne put répondre, trop ému, et Vëantur ajouta :

« Allez vous préparer pour les cérémonies, où je serai présent, et essayez de profiter de cette journée du mieux possible… »

Mû se leva, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, reconduit par le serviteur. La clémence du prince Vëantur le confondait, il estimait ne pas la mériter. Tout se confondait dans son crâne, et il marcha un moment dans le jardin, espérant y retrouver son calme. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et tenta, avec des techniques de respiration appropriées, de faire descendre la sérénité en lui. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, essayant de retrouver son calme, de se retrouver lui-même, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même…

La voix calme d'Anardil interrompit ses réflexions :

« Maître, il est temps de vous préparer… »

Mû acquiesça et suivit son serviteur sans mot dire. Le serviteur voyait clairement que son jeune maître semblait désincarné, comme anesthésié. Pourtant, il fit ce qu'il fallait, se purifia correctement aux bains et revêtit sans mot dire sa tenue de cérémonie. Vêtu de sa tunique de soie brodée, de son pantalon fait dans la même matière, il frissonna quand Anardil enroula son châle de cachemire autour de ses épaules. Le serviteur s'inclina et dit :

« Je vais me préparer, je reviendrai vous chercher… »

Il sortit, laissant Mû seul. Etrangement, le jeune atlante se souvenait parfaitement de tous les mots qu'il devrait prononcer, mais se sentait comme mentalement absent.

Anardil vint le chercher, et l'emmena jusqu'au lieu de prières. Etaient présents Alcarin et Vëantur, et le religieux s'avança vers lui :

« Mû, fils de Shion Eildecar, vous atteignez aujourd'hui votre treizième anniversaire pour lequel je vous donne tous mes vœux… »

Manifestement, Vëantur avait eu le temps de parler avec le religieux. Mû inclina la tête et répondit :

« Je vous remercie de vos vœux, vénérable… »

Alcarin reprit en Haut atlante :

« Selon la tradition de notre peuple, vous êtes adulte désormais et, étant le seul héritier de la famille des Alcarindë, vous en devenez le chef. Cependant, il est toujours bon de savoir d'où l'on vient, et c'est nécessaire lorsque, comme vous, l'on est issu de deux éminentes et nobles familles. Connaissez-vous vos ancêtres, jeune homme ? »

C'était la question rituelle qui introduisait l'énumération des ancêtres. Mû déglutit et commença lentement :

« Je suis Mû Eildecar Ciryatan Minastir Alcarindë, né le 27 mars 1966, fils de Shion Eildecar Alcarindë, fils de Ciryatan et d'Ailinel, fils de Soronto et Irildë, fils d'Atanalcar et de Silmarien, fils de Malantur et Lindissë, ainsi que d'Arzaniel Hozan, membre de la famille des Aulendilë, fille de Minastir Hozan et Telperien, fils d'Ardamir et Mairen, fils de Valandil et Ancalimë, fils de Surion et Almarian, fils de Hostamir et Vanimeldë… »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alcarin, qui dit :

« Parfait. A présent, savez-vous qui était le fondateur de votre famille ? »

Mû continua :

« Alcarin était un cousin éloigné de la famille royale de l'ancienne Atlantide, qui réussit à s'enfuir de l'île en submersion et à s'installer avec d'autres membres de notre peuple ici, au Tibet… »

La voix de Mû était quasiment mécanique, ce qui donnait à Alcarin la mesure du choc qu'il avait subi. Pourtant, il restait droit et digne, forçant l'admiration des personnes présentes.

Alcarin s'approcha, un vieux livre en main, et lui dit :

« Désormais, vous êtes adulte et chef de famille des Alcarindë, et vous devez prêter serment… »

Le vieil homme ouvrit le livre devant lui, et Mû y posa sa main. Alcarin plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Jurez-vous d'être toujours fidèle aux lois de notre peuple, de respecter et transmettre ses traditions ? »

Mû répondit sans ciller :

« Je le jure… »

Le serviteur du vieux religieux s'avança, portant un coussin. Alcarin prit le bracelet d'argent qui y était posé et, prenant le bras droit de Mû, le lui glissa au poignet en disant :

« Que ce bracelet vous rappelle toujours ce que vous êtes… »

Mû inclina la tête et dit :

« En ce jour anniversaire de ma naissance, je prends ici devant tous l'engagement d'accomplir toujours mon devoir, quel qu'il soit, sans jamais hésiter… »

Mû s'avança alors pour venir s'agenouiller devant la statue de Bouddha, et alluma quatre bâtonnets d'encens. Puis il se mit à réciter la prière consacrée :

« O Bouddha, toi qui vois tous les mortels et veille sur leurs destins, entends ma prière en ce jour qui voit la fin de mon enfance. Guide-moi toujours sur le chemin de la vérité dans ma nouvelle vie d'adulte, que le renoncement qui fut le tien puisse toujours m'inspirer les bonnes décisions dans toutes les tâches qui seront les miennes et faire que je sois juste avec tous. Que jamais je ne déshonore mes ancêtres par mes actes ou par mes mots, et puisse-je toujours honorer la mémoire de mes prédécesseurs… »

Il resta un moment en prière, et Alcarin respecta son recueillement. Quand il se releva, Alcarin s'approcha de lui et passa une écharpe de soie blanche frappée de l'insigne des Alcarindë autour de son cou. Il dit :

« Cette écharpe aux armes de votre famille vous rappellera ce jour ainsi que vos devoirs… »

Mû remarqua que la broderie était dorée, rappelant son état de chevalier d'or. Alcarin saisit alors deux bâtonnets d'encens, les alluma et les ficha devant la statue :

« Honorez toujours ceux qui vous ont mis au monde, ne les oubliez jamais et gardez toujours une place pour eux dans vos prières et dans vos pensées… »

Une lueur de désarroi passa dans le regard de Mû, mais il se reprit assez vite et s'inclina devant la statue, les mains jointes.

Anardil s'approcha alors, tenant les robes atlantes, et il l'aida à les enfiler alors qu'Alcarin, après les avoir bénies, disait :

« Vous avez désormais le droit de porter les robes traditionnelles des adultes… »

Mû dit alors ces mots qu'il avait eu tant de difficultés à retenir et qui avaient été écrits par son père juste après qu'il ait obtenu son armure, six ans auparavant :

« Moi, Mû Alcarindë, chef de la famille Alcarindë, je jure de toujours protéger ceux qui me demanderont asile, qu'ils soient de mon clan ou pas. Je porterai assistance à la veuve et à l'orphelin, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. J'utiliserai les pouvoirs dont j'ai hérité pour faire le bien et non dans un but personnel ou pour prendre un quelconque pouvoir temporel. En tant qu'atlante ainsi que chevalier d'Athéna, j'accomplirai mon devoir sans faillir, y compris au prix de ma vie.

Que les principes de probité, justice, courage, compassion et vérité guident ma vie jusqu'au moment où il sera temps pour moi de passer la porte de Yomi… »

En Haut atlante, tout cela était long et difficile à prononcer, et Mû eut quelques hésitations. Pourtant, il alla jusqu'au bout sans faillir.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, et Vëantur s'avança. Il tenait le coussin sur lequel était posé le fil d'argent et la gemme dont Alcarin devait ceindre le front de Mû, qu'il avait pris aux mains d'Anardil. Mû, agenouillé, regarda le prince approcher avec un peu d'étonnement. Vëantur sourit et dit :

« Veuillez m'excuser de déranger quelque peu l'ordonnance de la cérémonie, mais je tenais à vous couronner moi-même. Votre père m'avait dit dans l'une de ses dernières lettres combien il était fier de vous, et je comprends pourquoi. Je conçois également que vous ayez peine à accepter le fait qu'il vous ait menti, mais je sais que vous y parviendrez parce que ressasser sans cesse les choses n'est pas dans votre caractère. Vous avez toujours fait votre devoir, quoi qu'il vous en coûtât, et je sais que vous continuerez… »

Il avait parlé lentement, en Haut atlante, et, s'approchant de Mû, ceignit son front avant de dire protocolairement :

« Vous voici consacré, définitivement adulte et chef de votre famille… »

Mû inclina seulement la tête, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit, et tous les assistants à la cérémonie applaudirent…

**A SUIVRE**


	26. Chap 21: Explications et manipulations

_Merci à ma précieuse bêta lectrice Yotma, qui a relu et commenté ce chapitre_

_Spéciale dédicace à Corinne, qui fait de superbes illustrations et que je félicite aussi pour son talent…_

_Pensée spéciale pour Alaiya, Mégumichan et tous ceux qui me lisent et dont le soutien ne se dément jamais, merci à vous…et joyeuses Fêtes à tous !_

_Chapitre 21 : Explications et manipulation_

_Shambhala, 30 mars 1979_

Mû faisait ses dernières recommandations à Anardil, mais le serviteur ne cachait pas sa désapprobation :

« Aller seul à Rozan, à pied qui plus est ? Ce n'est pas sérieux, maître… »

Mais la décision de Mû était prise :

« Je dois parler à maître Dohko, et j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pour assimiler tout cela… »

Il était certain que Dohko pourrait lui fournir les pièces manquantes dans son histoire, et sans aucun doute répondre à ses questions. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir toute la vérité, quelle qu'elle fût, pour l'assimiler et passer à autre chose…

Il eut un léger sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre tout seul, je suis grand maintenant… », dit-il ironiquement.

Alors Anardil se rendit.

« Très bien, très bien, je vais rentrer à Jamir et je vous attendrai là-bas…de toute façon, vous serez en sécurité à Rozan… »

Mû acquiesça, mit son sac de toile sur son dos et dit :

« Je te ferai savoir quand je rentrerai, prends soin de toi, mon ami… »

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'Anardil serra, puis se mit en route. Il aurait très bien pu se téléporter directement à Rozan, mais il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et il pourrait le faire tout en marchant. Cela lui prendrait quelques jours, mais Shambhala n'était en fait pas loin de la frontière chinoise et il avait supposé que cela lui prendrait quatre jours. Il avait prévenu Dohko de son arrivée par télépathie, et le vieux Maître lui avait répondu qu'il l'attendait et qu'il serait le bienvenu…

Mû se serra dans sa cape de laine et commença son périple qui était en quelque sorte un chemin vers lui-même et vers la vérité…

_Rozan, 1er avril 1979_

Dohko, assis sur son promontoire rocheux, regardait la cascade sans la voir. L'état mental de Mû l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il avait nettement ressenti l'explosion mentale qu'il avait eue quand il avait appris la vérité et, bien qu'il ne sût pas encore dans quelles circonstances, il s'était douté que cela avait été très traumatisant pour l'adolescent. Comment ce séjour à Shambhala, qui aurait dû être quelque chose de relativement plaisant tout en marquant un cap important dans la vie de Mû, s'était-il mué en un cauchemar pareil ? C'était là l'épreuve dont lui-même avait eu l'intuition depuis de longues années déjà…

En tout cas, à présent que Mû savait que Shion était son père, il lui donnerait toutes les réponses qu'il voudrait, et il ne serait pas seul à le faire, Helena, qui était de passage après avoir quitté ses lointaines brumes glacées et qui avait voulu justement se rendre à Jamir, pourrait aussi parler à Mû de son père vu qu'elle aussi l'avait bien connu.

Là, Helena racontait une histoire à Shunrei. La petite fille de six ans, même si elle ne comprenait pas totalement le grec, en savait assez pour comprendre ce qui lui disait le grand maître. La jeune femme blonde et l'enfant asiatique formaient un très joli tableau qui ne laissait pas d'émouvoir Dohko. Ah Neng, la gouvernante, appela alors l'enfant qui courut prendre son goûter.

Helena eut un sourire et dit :

« Comme elle est belle maintenant ! Quand je pense à l'état où elle était quand nous l'avons récupérée… »

Shunrei était devenue une belle petite fille aux joues bien rebondies, bien loin du bébé malingre qu'elle était quand ils l'avaient recueillie. Le regard mordoré d'Helena s'adoucissait toujours quand elle la regardait, et Dohko ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle eût fait une excellente mère. Pourtant, elle devait respecter son serment, toujours valide, devant la déesse, et cela impliquait de renoncer à son avenir de femme.

Elle se tourna vers le chevalier d'or et lui demanda :

« Quand Mû doit-il arriver ? »

Dohko abaissa le regard sur Helena.

« Je ne sais pas, mais laissons-lui prendre son temps… »

C'était lui qui avait expliqué au chevalier d'argent ce qui s'était produit, du moins ce qu'il en savait, ce qui avait laissé Helena pensive. Elle avait toujours pensé que Mû finirait par savoir la vérité, mais pas de cette façon si dramatique. Dohko n'en connaissait pas encore les détails, mais, vu le désarroi de l'adolescent, cela avait dû être particulièrement violent physiquement et psychologiquement.

Helena s'assit, regarda la cascade et dit pensivement :

« Le pauvre, comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez subi…mais, au moins, il sait la vérité, c'est déjà beaucoup… »

_Le Sanctuaire, 4 avril 1979_

Shura faisait face aux gardes du Grand Pope :

« Je vous ordonne de me laisser passer, je veux voir le Grand Pope immédiatement ! »

Les yeux sombres de l'Espagnol étaient étrécis, et une lueur y passa, faisant reculer les gardes. Ceux-ci avaient parfaitement reconnu un chevalier d'or, celui du Capricorne s'ils reconnaissaient bien le symbole sur le médaillon d'or qu'il avait au cou, et ils savaient que, s'ils l'énervaient, ils ne feraient absolument pas le poids. La réputation du jeune homme n'était plus à faire…

Une voix vint alors de l'intérieur :

« Laissez-le entrer ! »

Les gardes obéirent et ouvrirent les deux battants de la lourde porte de bronze et d'or. Shura, qui se souvenait à peine de cette grande salle sombre, avança lentement vers le trône qu'il voyait au bout de la pièce. Plus il avançait, plus cette impression mauvaise et négative qui le dérangeait depuis quelques mois grandissait. C'était à ce propos qu'il avait demandé à voir le Grand Pope pour lui en parler, mais il commença à se sentir troublé, l'esprit soudainement confus.

Comme il se devait, il s'agenouilla et entendit la voix du Grand Pope lui demander :

« Que se passe-t-il, chevalier d'or du Capricorne ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ? »

Shura expliqua :

« Altesse, il se passe des choses étranges ici, et cela fait quelques temps que je ressens un cosmos mauvais… »

Saga mauvais tentait de reprendre le dessus et sa respiration s'accéléra. Shura, soudainement inquiet, demanda :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Altesse ? »

Un rire maléfique s'éleva alors :

« Tu es plus perspicace que je le pensais, Capricorne d'or… »

Le jeune chevalier d'or ressentit alors le même cosmos mauvais et se recula en comprenant qu'il exhalait de l'homme devant lui. Comment le Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, pouvait-il être perverti à ce point ? Quelque part, cela expliquait certaines choses, mais le Capricorne ne pouvait tout de même tout comprendre.

Saga ricanant s'approcha lentement de son pair qui se releva instinctivement pour se mettre en garde. Confusément, Shura percevait toute la haine qui s'exhalait de l'homme en face de lui, qui ne pouvait pas être le Grand Pope qu'il avait connu. Pourtant, au-delà de tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir l'aura de Saga derrière toute cette gangue de haine, il ne comprenait pas qui se cachait derrière le masque. Son esprit se brouilla sous l'effet du pouvoir de Saga et il lui fut quasiment impossible de réagir. En effet, le Capricorne, s'il possédait des bras et des jambes tranchant toute matière, n'avait aucun pouvoir mental lui permettant de résister aux puissants pouvoirs psychiques du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Lentement, Saga brisa chacune des barrières mentales du chevalier d'or, effaçant ses doutes et mettant l'accent sur le profond sentiment de justice qui l'avait toujours animé. Quand il aurait fini d'utiliser son attaque ultime, le _Genrômaoken_ (illusion diabolique), Shura serait presque comme une coquille vide à sa dévotion et à celle du fantôme de la déesse. Cependant, il avait pris soin de ne pas toucher le reste de son psychisme, il resterait quasiment lui-même mais sans plus jamais avoir aucun doute concernant l'identité du Grand Pope, il obéirait sans discuter. Ce courageux chevalier d'or épris de justice aurait désormais le jugement faussé par le pouvoir démoniaque d'un autre.

Saga termina sa sinistre tâche et dit :

« Sois dévoué à Athéna, jeune chevalier d'or, là est ton rôle. Applique la justice et obéis toujours à mes ordres… »

Shura leva son regard sombre à demi voilé et répondit d'une voix pourtant quasiment normale :

« Je vous obéirai… »

_Rozan, 5 avril 1979_

L'aube colorait la cascade, et tout le monde était déjà levé. Tout le monde, sauf Mû, qui sommeillait encore après être arrivé assez tard la veille. Il avait quasiment mis six jours pour arriver jusque-là, ayant mis plus de temps que prévu à passer les cols tibétains encore enneigés. Il avait fait tout le chemin à pied, sans céder à la tentation de se téléporter et réfléchissant tout au long du chemin à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dohko avait à peine reconnu dans ce jeune homme l'enfant qui l'avait quitté voici cinq ans déjà. Mû avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et sa ressemblance avec son père, qui n'était pas tellement évidente quand il était petit, s'était affirmée. Pourtant, Dohko pouvait sentir à quel point la révélation l'avait ébranlé…

Il se retourna et vit Helena sortir de la maison. La jeune femme baillait encore et son opulente chevelure blonde avait été un peu nouée à la va-vite, elle venait visiblement de sortir du lit. Elle s'étira devant la cascade et s'assit devant pour méditer, comme chaque matin. Dans la maison, Ah Neng préparait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et était en train de faire manger son petit déjeuner à Shunrei.

Helena médita une dizaine de minutes puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement la cascade couler. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, inquiète pour Mû. Elle avait toujours pensé que Shion aurait dû dire la vérité à son fils, ne fût-ce qu'en mémoire de la femme qu'il avait aimée, mais elle avait respecté son souhait. Elle comprenait cependant ses raisons, d'avoir voulu préserver son fils unique de cette vérité difficile à porter. En tout cas, quoi qu'il se soit passé exactement, il en souffrait à présent mais elle le savait assez fort pour se relever comme il avait su le faire après la mort de son père. Voyant que l'heure tournait, elle rentra dans la maison pour faire sa toilette et se changer…

Au même moment, Mû se réveillait. A demi endormi, il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait avant de se réveiller davantage. Il s'assit et s'étira en baillant. Le calme régnait dans la maison, seulement rompu par les bruits familiers de la cuisine et le rire de Shunrei. Il y avait toujours autant cette impression de sécurité et de sérénité dans cet endroit presque hors du monde, et cela lui fit du bien.

Après une rapide toilette, il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. Ah Neng s'inclina et Shunrei, qui le reconnut, sauta de table pour venir l'embrasser et le barbouilla par la même occasion. Mû s'essuya rapidement, et sortit pour aller saluer Dohko.

Le chevalier d'or le vit arriver et lui sourit :

« T'es-tu assez reposé ?

Mû acquiesça.

« Je vous remercie de me recevoir, maître… », dit-il calmement.

Dohko lui répondit :

« Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Mû… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, Helena sortait et vint le saluer comme il se devait. Il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant mais il y avait encore en lui le petit garçon qu'il avait été, qu'elle avait aidé autrefois et à qui elle devait la vie. Elle pouvait également sentir que ses pouvoirs avaient évolué en même temps que lui, mais qu'il était resté le chevalier d'or qu'elle avait connu à l'âge de sept ans, conscient de son rôle et de ses devoirs. Il avait toujours sur son visage le même air grave et posé, mais il lui sourit et dit :

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, grand maître, et que votre séjour dans le Nord vous fut profitable… »

Helena lui rendit son sourire et ajouta :

« Je vais dire à Ah Neng qu'elle vous serve ici… »

C'était pure délicatesse de sa part, puisqu'elle était censée ne pas connaître la vérité elle se retirait pour que Mû puisse se confier s'il le désirait. Dans la maison, Ah Neng habillait Shunrei de son uniforme d'école et Helena, malgré les dénégations de la gouvernante, se mit à cuisiner la fin du repas.

Mû, après avoir été silencieux, regarda Dohko et lui dit :

« Je suis venu vous voir parce que je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a agi ainsi avec moi… »

Il y avait un certain ressentiment dans le ton de sa voix, et Dohko attendit un moment avant de répondre en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

« S'il t'avait dit que tu étais son fils, il n'aurait jamais pu t'imposer l'entraînement qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Ne crois cependant pas que cela lui a été facile, tout en toi lui rappelait ta mère et il en souffrait beaucoup. Il lui arrivait aussi de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou dire en face de toi et, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de faiblir, il s'en voulait beaucoup parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffres et, pourtant, il voyait le mal que cela te faisait… »

Mû voyait parfaitement de quoi Dohko voulait parler, cette nuit où Shion était venu l'embrasser dans son sommeil, provoquant une grande émotion dans son cœur d'enfant avant de lui dire le lendemain qu'il avait rêvé. A cette évocation, une larme coula sur sa joue mais il était encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir clairement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Finalement, beaucoup de choses qui lui avaient semblé jusque-là insignifiantes prenaient à présent un nouveau sens, ajoutant à sa confusion.

Dohko continua :

« Il avait cependant eu l'intuition que tu apprendrais la vérité après sa mort, ne le juge pas trop durement. C'était le Grand Pope, un chevalier d'or mais aussi un humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il savait où était son devoir, et il l'a toujours effectué, quoi que cela dût lui coûter. Il aurait amplement préféré que tu ne sois pas son successeur et que tu puisses avoir une vie tranquille quelque part au Tibet … »

La voix d'Helena dit alors :

« Et il aurait sans nulle doute apprécié de voir le jeune homme que vous êtes devenu… »

Et elle déposa un plateau fleurant bon devant lui. Mû leva la tête et lut dans le regard mordoré d'Helena qu'elle aussi savait la vérité. Il eut alors la désagréable impression d'une certaine conspiration du silence autour de lui, et demanda à Helena :

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

Helena versa du thé dans une tasse de porcelaine, qu'elle lui tendit :

« Pas autant de personnes que vous le pensez, votre entourage proche seulement. Pour ma part, voilà déjà de nombreuses années que je le sais, j'ai même connu votre mère autrefois… »

Les yeux violets de Mû s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, et Helena ajouta :

« Oui, j'ai accompagné votre père à Shambhala pour assurer sa protection l'année précédent votre naissance, quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie et les autres grands maîtres m'avaient désignée pour l'accompagner. Je me souviens de votre mère, elle avait une robe verte, je crois, ses cheveux étaient nattés, vous en avez hérité la couleur. Elle était un peu plus petite que votre père mais elle avait une prestance indéniable, comme si quelque chose s'exhalait d'elle… »

Elle posa la théière et ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

« Si je peux vous la décrire, je n'ai guère pu la connaître…de plus, elle a cru que j'étais la nouvelle compagne de votre père, ce qui fait que, malgré les explications qu'il lui a données, elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimée… »

Mû avait peine à imaginer sa mère en train de faire une crise de jalousie, mais cela le fit sourire. Helena continua :

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle était devenue mais, quand vous êtes arrivé au Sanctuaire avec votre père et que j'ai compris qui vous étiez, j'ai su immédiatement… »

Et elle lui tendit le bol d'omelette qu'elle avait préparé. Mû le prit et commença pensivement à le manger. Tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui donnait de plus en plus une vision différente de ses parents que celle qu'il en avait jusque-là. Il découvrait tout un pan de la vie de son père qu'il ne connaissait pas, que celui-ci n'avait partagé qu'avec sa mère et surtout son ami le plus proche. Tout ceci cependant l'aiderait-il à y voir plus clair dans la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit ? La souffrance s'estomperait, sans aucun doute, mais resterait toujours cette impression d'avoir été floué, trahi, même s'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi…

Et pourtant, malgré cela, tous ces silences autour de lui depuis sa petite enfance le gênaient, et il dit :

« Je suppose que Demetrios, Egesh, Anardil le savent eux aussi, je les trouvais parfois étranges, je comprends mieux pourquoi… »

Dohko acquiesça.

« En effet, mais il n'y a pas à proprement parler de conspiration quelconque, ils n'ont fait que suivre les ordres de ton père. Cependant, s'ils te sont si dévoués, ce n'est pas à cause de ton père mais grâce à toi, à ta gentillesse et à ton courage… »

Helena eut un sourire maternel, et le poids qui pesait sur le cœur du jeune atlante depuis des jours commença à se faire plus léger.

**A SUIVRE**


	27. Chap 22: Nouvelles étapes

_Le voilà enfin ce chapitre 22 ! Merci à Yotma, ma précieuse bêta lectrice, qui l'a soigneusement relu en avant-première. Merci aussi à Alaiya, dont le soutien ne se dément jamais malgré mes doutes, à Mégumichan qui héberge cette fic et dont le site est devenu incontournable pour les auteurs et les lecteurs, à Corinne qui me soutient elle aussi et qui fait de magnifiques illustrations ainsi qu'à tous mes amis et collègues modérateurs du forum GoldSaint-Sanctuary. _

_Chapitre 22 : Nouvelles étapes_

_Jamir, 23 juin 1981_

Mû, assis dans un fauteuil, était occupé à lire une lettre envoyée par Helena depuis Rozan. Derrière lui, Demetrios préparait le repas de midi sur le foyer pendant qu'Anardil était à l'étage et refaisait les lits. Une journée classique dans la pagode sur laquelle le soleil brillait. Cependant, à l'altitude à laquelle elle se trouvait, il ne faisait jamais chaud et les trois hommes portaient encore des tuniques de laine malgré l'époque de l'année. Mû en portait certaines qui avaient appartenu à son père mais il était plus mince que lui au même âge et Anardil avait dû les reprendre. A quinze ans maintenant, il avait désormais sa taille adulte, un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, mais avait forci des épaules parce qu'il continuait à entretenir ses muscles. Il était peu disert, comme à son habitude, riait peu et son regard violet était désormais grave et sérieux en permanence. Tranquillement, dans son refuge hors du monde, le chevalier d'or atlante attendait son heure en restant en communication régulière avec Dohko. L'attente ne serait plus longue à présent, moins de cinq ans. Dohko lui parlait parfois de son élève, Shiryu, qu'il trouvait encore un peu impatient mais avec un énorme potentiel, et Mû songeait avec nostalgie qu'il s'agissait là de la nouvelle génération, celle qui suivrait la sienne. Et pourtant, il savait que ses pairs et lui avaient encore son rôle à jouer auprès de leur déesse et que lui tiendrait le sien en temps voulu.

Il replia la lettre et laissa son regard errer par-delà la fenêtre, sur le paysage himalayen des neiges éternelles dont les contreforts descendaient vers l'Inde. C'était le lieu de ses pères, l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux et où, bientôt, il devrait former son apprenti. Les étoiles avaient été formelles, et son pouvoir de prémonition devenait de plus en plus clair sur ce point. Ces temps derniers, il s'aiguisait davantage mais sans être encore très précis. Ce pouvoir n'était pas né avec lui, il n'était apparu que plus tard et se manifestait un peu à sa guise, mais il devient bien admettre que c'était souvent à bon escient. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'accompagner Demetrios à Gyantsé, où celui-ci allait acheter du ravitaillement car non seulement son ancienne nourrice se mourait et il voulait la revoir mais encore il savait que quelque chose l'attendait là-bas sans savoir bien quoi. Demetrios n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'accompagnerait, son jeune maître avait ses raisons et il savait qu'elles étaient souvent liées à ses pouvoirs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage car Demetrios lui annonça que le repas était prêt. Il achevait de faire bouillir le thé au beurre mais le riz originaire des contreforts de l'Inde était déjà prêt et fumait dans les bols de terre cuite. Demetrios lui tendit l'un des trois bols et Mû attrapa une paire de baguettes pour manger son repas alors qu'Anardil, chargé de draps sales, se téléportait dans la pièce. Il les déposa sur le sol et, attiré par la bonne odeur, vint s'asseoir auprès de son jeune maître.

Demetrios s'assit en dernier et demanda :

« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez venir avec moi à Gyantsé ? C'est un long voyage... »

Mû finit de mâcher son riz avant de répondre :

« Je dois y aller, je tiens à revoir Dolma avant qu'elle ne décède. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années, mais c'est quand même elle qui m'a élevé pendant quatre ans et qui a aussi veillé sur ma mère alors qu'elle m'attendait. Je voudrais au moins une fois lui dire merci… »

Il y tenait vraiment, aussi Demetrios n'insista pas et mangea son bol de riz. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il sorte un peu…

Après le repas, Mû monta dans sa chambre et prépara son petit sac de voyage. Il avait proposé à Demetrios de les téléporter tous les deux là-bas mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'à cette époque de l'année, malgré la neige qui subsistait en certains endroits, la route serait agréable et que ce n'était donc pas nécessaire. Finalement, Mû était plutôt content de faire le voyage avec lui, c'était une bonne occasion de sortir de ses terres, même s'il savait que cela souciait Anardil de le savoir à l'extérieur, à la merci du Sanctuaire. Il s'en était ouvert à lui une fois, mais Mû lui avait répondu que, à moins d'envoyer un de ses pairs, il ne craignait rien des sbires du Sanctuaire. L'imposteur qui avait tué son père ne se serait jamais risqué à envoyer un autre chevalier d'or l'éliminer à cause de son statut spécial et surtout parce qu'il n'était en rien convaincu de trahison malgré les lettres qu'il recevait du Sanctuaire à intervalles réguliers lui demandant de revenir. Il répondait toujours qu'il avait des armures à réparer, ce qui était arrivé mais il n'en avait pas réparé depuis quelques années déjà.

Prenant en main le châle de cachemire, cadeau de son père, qui ne le quittait jamais, il le considéra pensivement. Il avait fini par comprendre et accepter les raisons de son père pour avoir agi ainsi grâce à l'aide d'Helena et de Dohko, mais certaines choses le gênaient encore. Il le plia et le rangea dans le sac, avec le moulin à prières au nom de sa mère. Ces deux souvenirs lui étaient très précieux, et ils l'étaient encore plus depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité. Parfois, il regardait son médaillon, offert par son père le jour de la réincarnation de la déesse, gravé à son signe de naissance qui était aussi celui dont il portait l'armure. Il était l'un des douze élus, mais il l'oubliait parfois, même s'il lui arrivait de penser à ses pairs restés au Sanctuaire dans l'ignorance de tous les événements…

_Le Sanctuaire, 25 juin 1981_

Le conseil des chevaliers d'or était agité en ce jour caniculaire. D'importantes décisions devaient être prises concernant la gestion des camps d'apprentis mais aucun n'était d'accord sur les réfections à faire, ni même sur le budget. Comme d'habitude, Deathmask n'accordait pas la moindre attention aux débats, se contentant de bailler aux corneilles. Près de lui, Shura examinait la comptabilité avec attention pendant qu'Aldébaran, désormais affligé d'une taille de plus de deux mètres, insistait sur le fait de refaire le toit des dortoirs pendant que Camus lui répondait froidement que c'était moins important que de nourrir correctement les apprentis, en rétorquant l'argument logique qu'il ne pleuvait jamais. Le Taureau d'or dominait les débats aussi bien de la voix que de la taille, ses estimés collègues ne faisant tous qu'autour d'un mètre quatre vingt. Aiolia, présent malgré ses réticences et la haine qu'il avait de ses pairs, essayait de donner son avis parce qu'il était responsable des camps d'entraînement mais Aldébaran, qui s'énervait de plus en plus, ne lui en laissait pas le loisir. Le Lion d'or se renfrognait donc de plus en plus dans son coin mais, enfin, Aldébaran finit par lui laisser la parole. Aiolia put alors expliquer son point de vue, et on en vint à décider de restaurer progressivement les toits pour ne pas grever le budget. Le dernier de la session à intervenir fut Milo, chargé des relations internationales, qui détailla les interventions effectuées par les chevaliers du Sanctuaire à la demande des grands du monde extérieur. Les chefs d'état du monde entier, face à des problèmes qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, faisaient régulièrement appel au Sanctuaire à qui en échange ils envoyaient régulièrement des apprentis présentant des aptitudes spéciales quand il en naissait sur leur territoire. Cependant, malgré cela, le Sanctuaire, pourtant non loin d'Athènes, restait ignoré du grand public tout en étant parfois l'arbitre de certains conflits internationaux à l'insu des gens « normaux ».

Les grands maîtres revenant à ce moment-là n'auraient plus reconnu leurs anciens élèves. Tous étaient maintenant des adolescents ayant de quinze à dix-huit ans, quasiment adultes et d'une taille respectable. Pourtant, on pouvait encore retrouver en chacun d'eux l'enfant qu'ils avaient été. Milo le vif-argent avait acquis un peu plus de contrôle sur lui-même, Shaka était toujours aussi ascétique, Camus aussi froid même s'il avait échangé désormais ses lunettes contre des lentilles plus pratiques. Quant à Aldébaran, pourvu à présent de son impressionnante taille adulte, il était respecté et craint par tous alors qu'il avait une personnalité douce et tendre. Shura, bien qu'ayant l'esprit contrôlé par Saga, n'avait pas l'air changé, mais le regard que lui lançait de temps à autre Aphrodite ne laissait aucune illusion. Tous maîtrisaient à présent à la perfection leurs attributions personnelles mais bien souvent les débats restaient houleux. Aucun chevalier d'or de la génération de Mû ne présentait pour l'instant le moindre soupçon concernant le Grand Pope, qu'ils continuaient à respecter comme si c'était encore Shion, ce qui faisait souvent rire Deathmask sous cape parce qu'il pensait qu'ils n'étaient vraiment que des moutons sans aucune jugeote puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas capables à leur âge de discerner l'aura de Saga. Le Cancer avait eu un sourire maléfique lorsqu'il s'était aperçu du traitement de choc qu'avait subi le cerveau du Capricorne mais cela ressemblait bien à l'idée très particulière qu'il se faisait de la justice : les faibles avaient tort et les forts devaient être soumis, quel que soit le moyen employé.

Le conseil se termina un peu plus tard, et les chevaliers d'or retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Aiolia retourna chez lui sans adresser plus avant la parole à ses pairs et les chevaliers d'or se dispersèrent, certains allant au camp d'entraînement, d'autres conférant avec les chevaliers d'argent et d'autres enfin allant vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles…

Non loin de là, dans la salle du trône, Saga était une fois de plus en prise avec l'une de ces crises qui lui arrivaient de plus en plus. Désormais, sa partie bonne n'avait plus que de courtes manifestations mais qui ne parvenaient plus à faire le poids contre la noirceur de sa partie mauvaise. Une fois de plus, malgré la lutte de son alter ego, il redevint le Saga mauvais et partit d'un rire démoniaque et victorieux qui fut tranché net par une odeur qui flottait dans l'air, une odeur qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'une rose.

« Sors d'ici !! », intima-t-il.

Aphrodite, vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de soie beige, sortit alors de l'ombre, une rose à la main :

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais à t'apercevoir que je suis là...Saga… », déclara-t-il tranquillement, comme à son habitude.

Saga eut un sourire sous son masque :

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu me percerais à jour, tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air…qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, chevalier d'or des Poissons ? »

Il y avait une menace masquée sous cette phrase mais Aphrodite n'eut pas un geste, pas un mouvement de cil. Visiblement, il ne le craignait pas mais cela ne se manifestait pas de la même façon que Deathmask qui était souvent trop sûr de lui-même. Aphrodite, lui, était redoutablement calme du haut de ses dix-sept ans et son regard vert n'exprimait rien, même pas de l'interrogation.

« Pour moi, celui qui détient la force détient forcément la justice et le pouvoir, que ce soit toi ou un autre. Je ne ferai rien et je ne reprendrai pas mon serment…quoi que tu aies fait du véritable Grand Pope… », répondit-il.

Sous des dehors délicats, Aphrodite cachait bien son jeu, se dit Saga. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, ses yeux verts remarquaient tout, enregistraient tout. Il respira un instant le parfum de la rose qu'il tenait puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, se tourna vers Saga :

« Je crois en la force mais la justice divine, elle, peut se manifester sans prévenir… », dit-il simplement avant de sortir et de laisser Saga seul avec cette phrase sibylline…

_Gyantsé, 26 juin 1981_

Ce qui avait étonné le plus Mû à l'arrivée dans la cité, c'était le peu de monde qu'il y avait. Pourtant, Gyantsé était l'une des villes les plus importantes de la zone, placée stratégiquement dans la vallée du Nyang Chu et des anciennes routes commerciales de la vallée de Chumbi. De nombreux temples en avaient fait depuis des siècles l'une des villes étapes des pèlerins bouddhistes mais, désormais, peu d'entre eux tentaient encore le voyage. Demetrios lui avait expliqué à mi-mot et en grec que le déclin de la ville était dû à l'invasion chinoise. L'armée chinoise était d'ailleurs encore présente sur les lieux, comme en d'autres endroits du Tibet, et avait examiné leurs papiers. Mû, qui vivait plus ou moins hors du monde, était bien sûr au courant que son pays de naissance était sous domination chinoise mais il n'y pouvait pas grand'chose, ce qui le désolait.

Pendant que Demetrios s'occupait du logement et du ravitaillement, Mû était parti seul jusqu'à la maison où habitait encore Dolma, sa nourrice, et où il était né. Elle était à l'écart de la ville mais il la retrouva assez facilement en demandant son chemin. Il frappa, attendit un moment et quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

« Est-ce bien ici que Dolma Choeden vit ? »

La femme d'un certain âge fronça les sourcils puis finit par dire :

« Mais…tu n'es pas le petit garçon qu'elle a eu en nourrice après la mort de sa mère ? Il me semble que je me souviens de toi… »

Mû acquiesça et la femme ouvrit la porte :

« C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle depuis qu'elle est malade, entre, elle sera contente de te voir… »

Mû la suivit jusqu'à la chambre où Dolma, pâle et amaigrie, était allongée sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Elle toussa violemment et tamponna un linge sur sa bouche. Le chevalier d'or reconnut immédiatement la maladie dont elle souffrait : la tuberculose.

Pourtant, malgré son état de faiblesse, elle reconnut immédiatement l'enfant si spécial qu'elle avait vu naître et qu'elle avait élevé pendant quatre ans. Elle lui tendit la main et dit d'une voix faible et éraillée :

« Mû ? »

Il s'agenouilla près du lit, tout ému :

« Oui, c'est moi, je suis venu quand j'ai appris que tu étais malade… »

Dolma admirait ce qu'était devenu le bébé qu'elle avait vu naître, l'enfant atlante aux pouvoirs étranges qui avait tant effrayé la jeune nourrice qui l'aidait, Dorjee. Elle se souvenait bien de sa mère aussi, ainsi que de son père et raconta à Mû le jour de la mort de sa mère. Celui-ci lui dit de son côté que son père était mort depuis des années et qu'à présent il vivait au Tibet. Son regard violet ne quittait pas celui de sa nourrice, et il se rendait compte qu'elle était la pièce qui manquait encore dans le puzzle de son existence. Elle parlait de façon hachée, la voix ténue par la souffrance, à un tel point que Mû dit :

« Laisse-moi faire, tu souffriras moins… »

Il ne la guérirait probablement pas vu son état, mais au moins il pourrait soulager sa souffrance. Son aura dorée vint l'entourer et il appliqua ses mains sur la poitrine de Dolma qui respira vraiment mieux. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Tu es vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûre que tes parents sont fiers de toi… »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mû, et Dolma prit sa main :

« Va, retourne parmi les vivants et sois béni… »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent alors qu'il sortait de la chambre pour rejoindre la garde-malade. Celle-ci lui servit une tasse de thé au beurre, selon les règles de l'hospitalité et il demanda :

« Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?

-Son état s'est aggravé voici six mois, mais elle est à l'agonie maintenant…ça lui a fait du bien de te voir, tu sais, tu l'as soulagée… »

Elle abaissa la voix et demanda :

« C'est vrai, ce qu'on disait ? Que tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux et que tu es un membre de cet ethnie qui vit loin dans les montagnes ? »

Mû acquiesça, après tout quel intérêt de le cacher ? C'était nettement visible sur lui.

« Oui, je suis un membre de cette ethnie, comme l'étaient mes parents mais mes pouvoirs personnels servent à soulager la souffrance et à soigner… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, son cosmos pouvait aussi devenir offensif mais il préféra ne pas insister sur ce point. Pourtant, la femme devant lui ne manifesta aucun signe de crainte et dit même :

« En tout cas, tu es bien élevé et honnête, ça me fait plaisir de voir ça… »

Mû sourit malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il se tourna vers la statue de Bouddha qui était dans la pièce, prit un bâtonnet d'encens, l'alluma et pria un instant pour que sa nourrice souffre désormais le moins possible. Il sentit alors que la main de la garde-malade se posait sur sa tête en signe de bénédiction. Il s'inclina devant la statue et dit :

« Je dois rejoindre mon serviteur maintenant… », dit-il en lui tendant un papier avec son adresse, « Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles, s'il vous plaît… »

Il griffonna aussi quelques noms de plantes sur un autre papier :

« Si vous lui faites boire cette tisane, sa douleur sera soulagée… »

Et, l'émotion gagnant son regard violet une fois encore, il quitta la maison et marcha pensivement jusqu'à la ville. Ce qu'il venait encore d'apprendre sur ses parents complétait tout ce que Helena et Dohko avaient pu lui dire, et il se sentait enfin quasiment complet. Au moins, sa nourrice ne mourrait pas dans la douleur, il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Elle était au-delà de tout secours humain mais elle serait du moins sereine au moment de passer la porte de Yomi.

Il avait été prévu qu'il retrouve Demetrios au marché couvert mais, marchant par les rues, il eut une étrange impression qui l'amena à rester sur ses gardes. Quelqu'un ayant des pouvoirs mentaux se trouvait non loin de lui. Au détour d'une petite rue, la présence se fit plus proche, puis disparut alors qu'il s'apercevait que sa bourse d'argent avait disparu. Il eut alors la vision de lui-même avec un enfant roux devant la pagode de Jamir. Comprenant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là de la raison profonde de sa venue ici, il localisa rapidement le voleur…

Non loin de là, un enfant en haillons, couvert de crasse mais dont la peau pâle et les yeux violets se distinguaient nettement, venait de se matérialiser et faisait couler dans sa petite main sale le contenu de la bourse qu'il venait de voler. Il était très maigre et il n'était pas vraiment possible de savoir quel âge il pouvait avoir. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours vécu dans la rue et sa particularité, qu'il avait appris à maîtriser tout seul, lui permettait de voler pour tenter de survivre. Généralement, les gens n'y voyaient que du feu, ne comprenant pas comment leur argent se volatilisait si vite et sans qu'ils puissent voir le voleur. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour survivre et faire survivre quatre autres enfants qui composaient sa bande. Ils l'avaient recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant et voici quasiment deux ans qu'il était avec eux. Ils s'étaient vite rendu compte de la capacité en or que formaient les pouvoirs spéciaux de l'enfant et lui avaient donc appris à voler.

Le garçon allait prendre une rue annexe pour rejoindre ses compagnons quand il sentit quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il se sentit soulevé du sol et qu'une voix vint résonner directement dans sa tête :

_« Alors, on se sert de ses pouvoirs de téléportation pour voler ? Ce n'est pas bien… »_

L'enfant se débattait, ses petites jambes battant l'air, affolé par le fait qu'il ne voyait personne le tenir. L'homme qui le tenait réapparut alors, un jeune homme aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux de la même couleur, à la peau pâle comme la sienne, vêtu d'une tunique vert foncé et d'un châle de cachemire et au visage calme. Deux points rouge foncé ornaient son front, et l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de porter la main sur les siens alors qu'il ressentait la bonté profonde de l'aura du nouvel arrivant.

Mû tenait toujours à bout de bras le petit garçon, et reconnut sans peine un petit atlante malgré la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il remarqua alors le scintillement de l'or sous les haillons du garçon, et repéra un bracelet qui entourait son bras. Le motif ne lui disait rien cependant. Il regarda l'enfant et lui dit :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'enfant croisa les bras péremptoirement :

« Je vous le dirai que si vous me posez par terre ! », dit-il dans un tibétain populaire.

Mû hocha la tête et entreprit de répondre dans la même langue :

« Très bien, je vais te poser à terre mais sache bien que, si tu te téléportes, je peux te retrouver n'importe où car tu n'es pas encore capable de te rendre totalement invisible, tu es encore trop petit pour ça… »

L'enfant, médusé, regardait l'homme qui lui parlait avec tant de calme et de naturel d'une chose si extraordinaire aux yeux des autres. Mû ajouta :

« Je le sais parce que je suis comme toi, voilà tout… »

Et il déposa l'enfant à terre. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à fuir et regarda, fasciné, l'homme devant lui. Mû réitéra sa question, et enfin l'enfant consentit à répondre :

« On m'appelle Kiki, m'sieur… »

Il croisait les bras, toisant l'adolescent malgré sa petite taille. Sa vie dans la rue lui avait appris à s'imposer par les faibles moyens dont il disposait, mais Mû ne s'en laissa pas conter et fit une rapide lecture d'aura. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait là de celui qui serait son apprenti, la prémonition à ce sujet était très claire et ses pouvoirs ne se trompaient pas non plus. Il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à tes parents ? »

L'enfant gonfla les joues avant de répondre d'un ton de défi :

« J'en ai plus ! »

Mû insista :

« Alors avec qui vis-tu ? »

L'enfant résista un moment.

« Je vis tout seul avec la bande », finit-il par répondre, renfrogné.

« Ouais, avec nous !! », acheva une voix venue de derrière eux.

Mû se retourna et vit plusieurs enfants faméliques. Le plus âgé était un adolescent de quelques années de moins que lui qui le regardait méchamment.

« Vous allez le laisser, vous ! », clama-t-il en désignant du doigt le chevalier d'or.

Mais Mû ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pas question ! Sa place n'est pas avec vous, c'est un atlante, comme moi. Vous vous êtes servis de lui, de ses pouvoirs congénitaux, là est la vérité ! »

L'adolescent rétorqua :

« On l'a recueilli alors qu'il était bébé, on l'a nourri, fallait qu'il participe aussi… »

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l'esprit de Mû, qui ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Il ne peut pas rester avec vous, il doit apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs, c'est dangereux pour lui s'il n'apprend pas… »

C'était en partie vrai, pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que de pouvoirs congénitaux sans danger aucun mais cela deviendrait problématique à l'éveil de son cosmos.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas des services sociaux ? », interrogea encore l'adolescent, méfiant.

Mû secoua la tête et dit :

« Non, je m'appelle Mû, Mû de Jamir et je veux emmener Kiki avec moi pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs…je m'occuperai bien de lui, et il me manquera plus jamais de rien… », dit-il très sérieusement et avec conviction. Son attitude ouverte parlait aussi pour lui.

Il abaissa la tête et dit à l'enfant :

« Va leur donner ce que tu as récupéré, ils attendent… »

Il ne manquait pas d'argent et espérait que cela pourrait aider ces enfants sans famille à avoir un meilleur avenir. Cela le touchait profondément car lui aussi était orphelin, mais il avait eu de la chance. Où en serait-il si son père n'avait pas été un chevalier d'or et que son destin n'avait pas été de lui succéder ? Il nota mentalement de faire un don important à l'orphelinat de Gyantsé dès qu'il serait rentré à Jamir.

Kiki s'avança et alla donner au chef de bande la bourse qu'il avait volée. L'adolescent lui dit :

« Saisis ta chance, petit… »

Et il partit rapidement avec sa bande, alors que Kiki restait là, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait toujours connu que la vie avec la bande, et il se sentait soudainement triste et abandonné, apeuré par la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

Mû, ému par la détresse et la peur du petit garçon, lui dit :

« Viens, nous allons retrouver mon serviteur … »

Et il lui tendit sa main. Avec hésitation, Kiki la prit et ils avaient à peine traversé deux rues que Demetrios, hors d'haleine, apparaissait, chargé de cabas de toutes sortes.

« Maître ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? », s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mû abaissa le regard sur Kiki et dit :

« Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais je te présente celui qui sera mon apprenti. Il s'appelle Kiki, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi à trouver son vrai prénom. Kiki, voici mon serviteur, Demetrios… »

Il fit un geste à Demetrios signifiant « je vous expliquerai ». Quant à Kiki, il fut ébahi de savoir que Mû avait vraiment un serviteur, ce qui signifiait à ses yeux une certaine richesse. Pourtant, Mû ne reflétait pas cette richesse, à part son châle de cachemire il ne portait rien de précieux sur lui. Demetrios s'inclina comme il se devait :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune maître… »

Kiki, encore plus ébahi, ne put rien dire de plus et Mû proposa :

« Si nous allions à l'hôtellerie ? Je crois que ce petit homme a fort besoin d'un bain et de vêtements propres… »

Il soulagea Demetrios d'une partie de ses courses, prit Kiki de l'autre main et tous trois s'en allèrent jusqu'à l'hôtellerie, qui n'était pas très loin. Ils y avaient réservé une chambre et, quand ils eurent posé le ravitaillement, Demetrios proposa de laver le petit garçon. Mû l'aida et, quand ils eurent enlevé les haillons malodorants du petit garçon ainsi que le bracelet de biceps en or qu'il portait, le cauchemar commença. Peu habitué à être lavé, le petit garçon se débattit quand Demetrios s'attaqua à sa tignasse percluse de poux, de lentes et de tiques. Une fois nettoyée après plus d'une heure d'efforts, celle-ci révéla sa couleur originelle, un beau roux. Elle était un peu longue mais Anardil la couperait. Une fois la chevelure propre, ils frottèrent son corps et la peau pâle apparut enfin sous la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait. Il ne fit alors aucun doute que ce petit garçon était bien ce qu'il paraissait être. Une fois sorti et enveloppé dans l'un des châles de rechange de Mû, le petit garçon se jeta sur la nourriture avant de s'endormir béatement. Demetrios le porta sur un des deux lits et dit :

« Je vais aller lui chercher des vêtements au marché, maître… »

Il sortit, laissant Mû pensif au chevet du petit atlante. Il n'avait pas seize ans, et il allait devoir former son apprenti comme son maître l'avait fait pour lui voici seulement douze ans. Le destin avait d'étranges retours. Mais comment allait-il savoir s'occuper d'un enfant si jeune, lui à peine sorti de l'enfance ? De plus, cela signifiait clairement qu'il donnerait sa vie pendant la prochaine guerre sainte. Cela l'attristait quelque peu mais, au moins, il pourrait faire son devoir en défendant sa déesse et c'était toujours mieux que d'attendre à Jamir…

Demetrios le trouva pensif et triste et s'inquiéta, mais Mû eut un geste de dénégation :

« Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pensais à diverses choses… »

Kiki était recroquevillé dans le grand châle de cachemire, et sembla alors extrêmement fragile à Mû qui dit :

« Ce petit homme n'a personne, personne qui prenne soin de lui comme mon maître, Anardil, Egesh et toi l'avez fait pour moi, il faut que nous le protégions… »

Il resta silencieux avant d'achever :

« J'écrirai à Hallatan dès que nous serons rentrés, lui saura nous dire avec précision qui est ce petit garçon abandonné si tôt, la trace de sa naissance est forcément consignée à Shambhala… »

« Demain nous irons faire les papiers qui nous donneront la tutelle de ce petit garçon, mieux vaut faire les choses correctement, les administratifs ne transigent pas avec les règles… », ajouta Demetrios, plus terre à terre.

Mû acquiesça et caressa pensivement son médaillon d'or, le regard dans le vide et Demetrios respecta sa méditation. C'est alors que Kiki se retourna dans son sommeil et soupira, sous les regards attendris des deux hommes…

**A SUIVRE**


	28. Chap 23: L'enclenchement de l'engrenage

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice efficace, Yotma _

_Alors, ensuite : merci à Alaiya, qui me suit toujours et dont le soutien ne se dément pas, à Mégumichan qui publie cette fic, à Corinne qui l'illustre de son talent. Merci aussi à mes amis auteurs de talent Andromedaleslie et CassiopéeW, dont les univers méritent aussi d'être reconnus…_

_Chapitre 23 : L'enclenchement de l'engrenage_

_Jamir, 10 août 1981_

Mû, qui tentait de dissimuler son air quelque peu contrarié, écoutait Anardil lui relater la dernière bêtise en date du jeune Kiki. Non content de ne pas savoir se conduire de manière civilisée, chose qui pouvait aisément se comprendre, le petit monstre utilisait ses pouvoirs pour donner des sueurs froides aux occupants de la maison et piller sans vergogne le garde-manger, quand il ne semait pas le désordre.

Le serviteur conclut, voyant l'énervement gagner son maître :

« Ne soyez pas trop sévère, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait encore, il est trop petit et n'a probablement jamais été éduqué … »

Mû eut un soupir, car l'ampleur de la tâche lui paraissait quasi insurmontable. Étant lui-même encore adolescent, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de procéder, autre que ses propres souvenirs d'enfant. De plus, Hallatan n'ayant pas encore répondu, il ignorait donc qui pouvait être réellement son jeune disciple si difficile à canaliser. Il était encore trop jeune pour être vraiment entraîné, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était endurcir son corps et affiner sa perception ainsi que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs congénitaux. Il voulait surtout lui apprendre qu'on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi avec ceux-ci. Shion lui avait appris quand il était petit que c'était un don des dieux accordé à la race atlante et qu'en tant que tel il se devait de les respecter. Voilà qui allait devoir entrer de gré ou de force dans cette tête de linotte rousse.

Il fit un signe à Anardil pour lui signifier qu'il se chargeait de l'affaire, se leva de son bureau et, localisant immédiatement le jeune fautif, se téléporta. L'enfant, dissimulé derrière un rocher et vêtu d'une tunique en peau de chèvre ainsi que d'un pantalon court, accroupi, observait un brin d'herbe avec attention.

Il sembla sentir la présence de son maître mais ne parvint pas à lui échapper car Mû le souleva immédiatement du sol avec ses pouvoirs. L'enfant se débattit mais le chevalier d'or lui dit sévèrement, en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne dois pas voler. Si tu as faim, demande à Anardil ou à Demetrios, ils te donneront quelque chose à manger… »

Il détestait avoir à agir ainsi, cela allait à l'encontre de son caractère profond, mais il fallait qu'il éduque Kiki et cela commençait par lui apprendre les bonnes manières basiques. Mieux valait tard que jamais, le reste viendrait plus tard. Le cosmos de l'enfant mettrait un certain temps à s'éveiller, s'il se souvenait bien de sa propre expérience, mais le plus urgent était de policer quelque peu le sauvageon. Il eut un soupir retenu et déclara encore :

« Pour ta peine, tu iras courir une demi heure dehors … »

L'enfant fit la moue, mais devant l'air buté et sévère de son maître il n'insista pas et se téléporta devant la pagode. Mû eut encore un discret soupir et retourna à son bureau, regardant du coin de l'œil par la fenêtre son disciple en train de courir sur ses petites jambes devant la pagode. Il fallait l'endurcir pour qu'il supportât l'émergence de son cosmos et surtout le reste de l'entraînement, mais point trop n'en fallait tout de même, il fallait procéder par gradation. Il fallait vraiment tout d'abord qu'il apprenne les bases : se laver tout seul, manger correctement, parler convenablement aussi vu que son langage était plus que coloré d'expressions peu recommandables. Rien que cela nécessiterait beaucoup de patience. Le reste pourrait attendre car le corps de l'enfant n'était pas encore en mesure de supporter l'émergence de son cosmos.

Parfois, il se demandait comment les parents faisaient pour supporter les bêtises de leurs enfants, car Kiki avait vraiment de l'imagination à revendre concernant cela. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été ainsi étant enfant, pas à ce point en tout cas, juste un peu farceur. Ses serviteurs étaient vraiment de bonne composition et ils n'osaient jamais vraiment réprimander l'enfant atlante, conquis par ses grands yeux violets et sa tignasse rousse. Longuement, Mû avait cherché dans les carnets de ses ancêtres la façon idoine d'entraîner un chevalier d'or, mais il n'avait rien trouvé et avait alors tenté de se remémorer ses propres années aux côtés de Shion. La seule différence était qu'à cette époque lui-même avait été éduqué pendant quatre ans par Dolma, Shion n'avait donc eu qu'à l'entraîner, il possédait déjà les savoirs de base. Comment allait-il faire ? Il prit le carnet sur lequel il avait entrepris de noter ses souvenirs de l'entraînement de Shion et nota encore quelques mots en atlante cursif, sans quitter de l'œil le petit garçon qui courait toujours …

_**L'appel des grands maîtres**_

_Égypte, Louqsor, rive ouest du Nil, 26 septembre 1981_

Une chaleur étouffante régnait sur la montagne thébaine où, voici des siècles, les rois d'Égypte du Nouvel Empire avaient choisi de reposer. Le Nil coulait le long de ses rives, imperturbable, portant de nombreux bateaux de croisière chargés de touristes.

On se trouvait non loin de Medinet Habou, appellation moderne de ce qui avait été autrefois le temple funéraire et le palais du roi Ousermaâtrê Meryamon, mieux connu sous le nom de Ramsès III, l'un des derniers grands rois de la vingtième dynastie égyptienne. L'endroit était envahi par quelques bus de touristes écrasés de chaleur qui flânaient, la basket avachie et le guide à la main, parmi les colonnes de la salle hypostyle mais ils ne voyaient pas les deux personnes installées non loin de là dans une anfractuosité de rocher rougeâtre. L'un d'entre eux était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon court en coton d'un beige sale qui avait visiblement bien vécu et de sandales de cuir maintes fois rapiécées. Ses boucles noires en désordre luisaient de sueur et son regard émeraude ne quittait pas l'enfant devant lui. C'était déjà presque un adolescent, maigre et dégingandé mais à la peau mate. Il ne cillait pas sous le regard pourtant critique du grand maître du Sagittaire.

« Allons, Ptolemy, c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire après deux ans d'entraînement ? », déclarait tranquillement Chiron, imperturbable, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue marquée de cicatrices blanchâtres.

Le temps était venu pour lui d'entraîner son nouvel élève, celui qui hériterait de son armure, mais il n'était pas du tout satisfait de lui, il trouvait qu'il progressait trop lentement. De plus, il avait une étrange intuition à son sujet, comme une zone d'ombre. Cependant, malgré tout, sa prémonition était claire, Ptolemy avait un rôle à jouer dans les événements à venir, pour lui succéder, et il l'entraînait donc comme il avait entraîné Aioros plusieurs années auparavant pour faire de lui le prochain chevalier d'argent de la Flèche. Chiron repensait parfois à ces années heureuses passées au Sanctuaire mais il ne s'y appesantissait jamais trop, et il se concentrait sur l'entraînement de Ptolemy, son jeune élève au nom royal. Transmettre son armure ne lui était pas le plus difficile, c'était de le faire sans avoir été réhabilité publiquement, en restant marqué du sceau de l'infamie sans avoir jamais trahi son serment à Athéna.

Il eut un soupir qu'il tenta de rendre imperceptible et ordonna à l'enfant de continuer ses exercices…

Pour les grands maîtres, le temps était venu de converger vers une petite île perdue, pour enfin se retrouver après huit ans de séparation. Le temps, qu'ils avaient pensé un ennemi au début de leur diaspora, jouait pour eux désormais. L'époque annoncée dès la mort de Shion par Dohko à Helena était presque venue et leur déesse les protégerait. Il restait cinq ans mais l'appel avait résonné dans le cosmos de chacun d'entre eux ainsi que dans leurs armures. Ils avaient vécu chichement, comme des miséreux, dans les régions comptant parmi les plus retirées du globe, eux qui avaient été parmi les personnes les plus puissantes du Sanctuaire terrestre, mais cet exil n'avait fait que renforcer leur force, leur intégrité et leur croyance en leur déesse. Elle leur avait toujours paru proche d'eux, comme si elle savait ce qu'ils vivaient et voulait les soutenir à sa façon. Ils étaient pauvres mais ils étaient vivants, cela du moins leur avait permis d'appréhender davantage la valeur de la simple vie humaine. Trois de leurs pairs n'avaient pas eu cette chance, et trouvaient leur place dans leurs prières, quel que soit le dieu ou la déesse auxquels elles étaient adressées. Cependant, même misérables, les grands maîtres n'avaient jamais oublié leur serment de fidélité prêté à leur déesse, et s'y tiendraient jusqu'au bout.

Chiron, qui enseignait encore Ptolemy en Égypte, avait résolu de se mettre en route dès l'entraînement de son élève fini. Il n'aurait plus d'armure, mais resterait tout de même le grand maître du Sagittaire, cela du moins ne lui serait pas ôté.

Androgeio avait quitté avec effusion la jungle amazonienne et la tribu qui lui avait donné asile pendant tant d'années pour se diriger vers Sao Paulo. Après s'être contenté de peu pendant plusieurs années, avoir vécu quasi nu, proche de la Nature, le retour à la civilisation était rude, mais le brave chevalier d'argent savait que son destin n'était plus de rester caché, il fallait aller de l'avant maintenant. A Sao Paulo, il réussirait sans aucun doute à organiser un départ discret…

Hylas, qui marchait encore dans le désert, habillé d'une tenue touareg bleue qui le dissimulait fort opportunément mais avait largement vécu et montrait la corde, se préparait à gagner la côte méditerranéenne où un chébec l'emmènerait jusqu'à Marseille. Il embarquerait ensuite de nuit sur un cargo en partance pour la zone du rassemblement, soucieux d'être encore le plus discret possible. Le grand maître était de nature méfiante et, le moins de remous son départ ferait, mieux ce serait et cela éviterait que le Sanctuaire ne les retrouve trop vite, on ne savait jamais.

Zethos, matelot sur un énième cargo depuis son exil, repliait soigneusement un lourd câble d'amarrage. Son t-shirt détendu d'une couleur à présent indéfinissable était taché de graisse et de cambouis, ainsi qu'une de ses joues hâlées, et son bleu de travail usé avait les manches attachées à la taille. Il avait résolu de quitter son poste et de demander son compte dès la prochaine escale pour rejoindre lui aussi ses anciens pairs en utilisant un autre bateau. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Kanon, mais ne perdait pas espoir car il sentait qu'il était vivant, quelque part. Il percevait confusément que quelque chose lui échappait, mais sans pouvoir vraiment définir, ce qui le dérangeait. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange autour du décès soudain de son frère, et il espérait vraiment que le rassemblement l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Dion, de son côté, avait rassemblé ses maigres possessions dans un baluchon usé ficelé sur sa pandora box enveloppée à la diable et avait déserté les hauts plateaux malgaches pour la route poussiéreuse qui menait à Antananarivo, la capitale de l'île. De là, il prendrait un bus brinquebalant et bondé qui l'emmènerait sur la côte, à Toamasina. La peau encore plus mate par les heures passées au soleil dévorant, habillé comme les gens de l'île de tissus multicolores drapés et noués, parlant leur langue à la perfection, il n'attirerait pas l'attention si personne ne remarquait son regard bleu-vert. Une fois là-bas, il s'embarquerait lui aussi sur le premier bateau qu'il trouverait en partance pour la zone qui l'intéressait.

Youri, descendu de ses hauteurs montagneuses quasi perpétuellement gelées, se dirigeait vers Christchurch, sur l'Ile du Sud, après avoir pris soin d'échanger ses vêtements de montagnard contre des vêtements civils avec le sens pratique qui le caractérisait. Il savait qu'avec les maigres économies accumulées durant ses années de guide de haute montagne il ne trouverait pas forcément un bateau de luxe, mais un cargo lui suffirait, quitte à travailler pour compléter son écot. Le lituanien au regard bleu glacial n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche, surtout pour la bonne cause.

Açoka, pour sa part, avait quitté le monastère bouddhiste enfoui dans la jungle où il avait trouvé refuge après son départ de Jamir et s'apprêtait à quitter la Birmanie. Habillé en bonze, la tête rasée, il se dirigeait vers Rangoon en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, parmi un groupe de moines errants se rendant en pèlerinage. Cependant, il se méfiait énormément, sachant que les religieux n'étaient pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du régime politique du pays. Il avait prévu de quitter le groupe en catimini lors de l'arrivée à Rangoon, puis, avec les vêtements civils qu'il avait réussi à obtenir au monastère auprès d'un marchand ambulant, s'embarquerait sur n'importe quel bateau qu'il trouverait…

A Rozan, Helena avait elle aussi ressenti l'appel, et cela avait éveillé la méfiance de Dohko.

« Ordinairement, c'est le Grand Pope qui détient le pouvoir d'assembler les grands maîtres autour de lui, comme il détient celui de convoquer les chevaliers d'or devant lui… », Lui avait-il dit.

Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait fait revenir assez rapidement sur ses soupçons : les vibrations presque audibles de l'armure d'Helena, qui se répercutaient dans son cosmos. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien le cosmos familier de la déesse qui provoquait cette manifestation, nul être en ce monde ne pouvait la contrefaire et il ne l'avait jamais oubliée pendant toutes ces années passées à attendre devant la cascade. Bien qu'encore enfant, la jeune déesse, probablement inconsciemment, avait pris l'initiative de rassembler les grands maîtres dans l'optique des événements qui se passeraient dans cinq ans.

Laissant Helena aller préparer ses bagages avant son départ pour Shanghai, Dohko resta pensif, regardant les eaux de la cascade devant lui couler sans fin. Les événements s'enclenchaient, les uns après les autres, et le rassemblement des grands maîtres en était l'élément précurseur. A leur façon, ils seraient aussi vecteurs de la vérité, tout comme Mû le serait dans quelques années. L'engrenage se mettait en place, et le moment des révélations s'approchait désormais à grands pas…

_Le Sanctuaire, 10 octobre 1981_

Aiolia du Lion regardait d'un œil impavide s'affronter dans l'arène deux jeunes apprentis, encore des enfants. L'un était le jeune Seiya, le disciple de Marine, arrivé depuis quelques mois mais au talent prometteur.

Le Lion d'or n'aimait pas les combats-spectacles que le Grand Pope organisait depuis quelques temps pour réjouir ses subordonnés et qui voyaient à chaque fois ou presque la mort des apprentis les plus faibles. C'était en quelque sorte la sélection naturelle mais Aiolia y trouvait quelque chose de malsain, sans pouvoir exactement définir les raisons de cet étrange pressentiment. Le chevalier d'or de seize ans ressentait fortement les choses et se posait des questions, qu'il gardait soigneusement pour lui. En effet, des mouchards étaient partout et ils auraient pu rapporter ses paroles. Le Sanctuaire qu'il avait connu enfant avait beaucoup évolué, le Grand Pope s'entourait de plus en plus d'arrivistes et de gens sans scrupules, aux antipodes de ce dont il se souvenait. Pourtant, en dépit de ses doutes de plus en plus prégnants, le gardien du cinquième temple, s'il assumait ses charges, avait résolument décidé de se tenir à l'écart de toutes ces intrigues de palais et de se concentrer sur le camp et les apprentis dont il avait la responsabilité. Il ne se souciait pas de ceux qui se permettaient des remarques désobligeantes à son égard, il lui suffisait d'un regard pour les réduire au silence. Malgré la réputation de frère d'un traître qui lui collait à la peau, il restait un chevalier d'or, un membre de l'élite, et il faisait en sorte que personne ne l'oublie. Cependant, comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas accès aux appartements de la jeune déesse, gardée exclusivement par le Grand Pope, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer mais éveillait sa méfiance de chevalier d'Athéna paria. Il restait donc sur ses gardes en permanence, observant sans en faire état toutes ces choses grises qui se déroulaient autour du palais.

Le Lion d'or croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ramenant son attention sur le combat. Décidément, ce petit Seiya avait bien de la ressource, il venait d'envoyer son adversaire rouler dans la poussière. Il se promit de le suivre de loin et, se détournant, quitta l'arène de combat. Il avait besoin de marcher un peu, de s'éloigner de cette lourdeur qui pourtant ne quittait jamais vraiment le Sanctuaire comme une chape de plomb invisible. Il prit l'un des chemins de terre sèche et il marcha un moment, s'éloignant quelque peu des bâtiments. L'odeur familière des plantes méditerranéennes desséchées par le soleil apaisa quelque peu ses nerfs tendus mais, quand son regard tomba sur le palais, tout en haut du Sanctuaire. Il frissonna sans qu'il puisse savoir exactement pourquoi et continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que son serviteur, tout courant, le rejoigne :

« Maître Aiolia ! Maître Aiolia ! Vous êtes demandé au camp ! »

Le pauvre Andronikos, essoufflé d'avoir couru partout, avait la respiration courte et les traits du visage du Lion se détendirent sous l'effet d'un sourire. Andronikos veillait sur lui depuis de longues années maintenant et c'était de loin la seule personne qui parvînt à lui tirer un sourire ou un peu d'attendrissement, parce qu'il ne le regardait pas comme un paria ou le frère d'un traître.

« Très bien, je vais y aller… », Déclara-t-il calmement.

C'était son devoir, et jamais il n'hésitait à l'accomplir, sachant qu'il était toujours attendu au tournant. Vérité ou paranoïa, il pensait que ses pairs n'espéraient qu'un de ses faux pas pour enfin le prendre en faute. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles châtaines en désordre et suivit son serviteur…

_Jamir, 5 novembre 1981_

Enfin, Mû avait reçu la lettre d'Hallatan, qui avait beaucoup tardé et qui était accompagnée d'un grand rouleau emballé. Cependant, l'adolescent eut la conviction que ce retard n'était pas totalement dû aux problèmes de santé du vieil Atlante infirme. Il confia Kiki à Anardil, plus propre à l'empêcher de se servir de ses pouvoirs n'importe comment, se retira dans son bureau et commença à lire l'écriture alambiquée et soignée d'Hallatan.

_« Shambhala, 15 Narquelië, année 16890 de la Submersion_

_Salutations à vous, jeune maître Alcarindë, _

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre dans laquelle vous me parliez de votre nouvel apprenti d'environ trois ans. J'ai fait les recherches que vous me demandiez mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce petit garçon. Je puis déjà vous dire qu'il s'appelle Cirion Ardamir Palantir, qu'il est né le premier avril 1978. Cependant, le souci principal est que je n'ai ni lieu de naissance, ni noms de quelconques parents ni parrains-marraines, tout est en blanc, ce qui est excessivement rare dans nos archives. Nous avons vérifié que rien n'avait cependant été effacé, mais non, rien n'a tout simplement été mentionné. _

_J'ai fait d'autres recherches, mais rien n'en est ressorti pour l'instant, aussi ai-je demandé à un de mes assistants de se charger spécifiquement de cela et je vous ferai tenir des nouvelles dès que nous en aurons. _

_De plus, comme je vous l'avais dit quand vous êtes venu ici, j'ai établi un arbre généalogique précis de votre famille, je le joins à cette missive. Cela complétera les documents que je vous avais remis lors de votre séjour ici et vous permettra probablement d'avoir une meilleure vision et connaissance de vos aïeux. J'ai également joint à tout cela la copie de quelques articles écrits par votre mère, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de les avoir. Elle avait un esprit vif et pénétrant, et nul doute qu'en lisant ses articles vous le comprendrez également. _

_En vous souhaitant bonne réception, je suis et demeure, jeune maître Alcarindë, votre plus honoré et dévoué serviteur._

_Hallatan Andunië, archiviste en chef_

Mû reposa la lettre, songeur. Son petit apprenti se prénommait donc Cirion, nom qui signifiait « marin » dans l'ancienne langue atlante. Cette profession était tenue en haute estime par les anciens atlantes qui habitaient sur une île et le prénom lui-même, passé dans l'usage, était porté par de nombreux jeunes nobles atlantes. Heureusement que l'enfant avait conservé sur lui un bracelet en métal atlante grandissant en même temps que lui et aussi le médaillon rituel comportant sa date de naissance, cela avait permis de l'identifier sans erreur possible.

« Jeune Cirion, qui es-tu vraiment ? », dit-il pensivement. Pourquoi avait-on supprimé toute trace de son ascendance ? Le lignage était quelque chose de très important pour son peuple, aussi bien pour les roturiers que pour les nobles, et dépouiller quelqu'un de son ascendance était une punition grave, généralement réservée aux condamnés qu'on excluait de la communauté et de leur propre famille. Là, quelqu'un avait délibérément négligé d'écrire sur l'acte de naissance du petit garçon le nom de ses parents, le coupant de sa famille. Quel secret cela cachait-il ?

D'un geste automatique, il déballa son propre arbre généalogique et le regarda, passant la main sur le vélin finement travaillé. L'arbre généalogique avait été rédigé soigneusement, et orné d'enluminures et de dorures. C'était un magnifique document, mais il ne parvint pas vraiment à s'y intéresser, son regard se dirigeant immédiatement vers les noms de ses parents. Lui savait à présent d'où il venait, son lignage était parfaitement défini, mais son jeune disciple n'avait visiblement pas cette chance. Il replia le rouleau, l'emballa, le rangea soigneusement avec ses documents personnels en même temps que les articles de sa mère et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'occuper de Kiki. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne resterait rien au monde à ce petit garçon, il lui apprendrait à être fier de son sang atlante, quel que soit ce sang, tout en mettant ses pouvoirs au service des autres. Quoi que découvre Hallatan, il le protégerait contre cela et l'aiderait à le surmonter, quoi que ce soit…

**A SUIVRE**


	29. annexe 2, chap 1

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice qui a corrigé cette énorme annexe. Merci aussi à Mégumichan, qui continue à publier mes fics, à Alaiya, qui continue à m'encourager et à me lire et à Corinne, qui illustre superbement mes mots…_

_Annexe 2 : La couronne de glace_

_Histoire d'une femme parmi les grands maîtres : Helena de la Couronne Boréale_

_Chapitre 1 : L'évolution des mentalités_

_Le Sanctuaire, 17 septembre 1964_

Les grand maîtres, d'ordinaire calmes et mesurés, parlaient tous en même temps. L'affaire était de taille, car il s'agissait d'accueillir le dernier d'entre eux, celui des Poissons, qui complèterait enfin le conseil et entraînerait le futur chevalier d'or gardien du douzième temple. Plusieurs candidats étaient en vue, mais ce qui générait tout ce débat était la présence parmi eux d'une femme, le chevalier d'argent Helena de la Couronne Boréale. Le règlement édicté voici plusieurs siècles par les premiers Grands Popes restait vague à ce sujet, et cette lacune donnait lieu à d'animés débats : devait-on lui permettre de concourir ?

Pedro de la Règle, le grand maître du Capricorne, était parmi l'un des plus farouches opposants à la participation d'Helena :

« Comment pourra-t-elle rivaliser avec des hommes et, de plus, former correctement le futur chevalier d'or ? Elle en fera une femmelette, oui ! »

La propension machiste de Pedro était bien connue, et il n'avait jamais considéré les femmes chevaliers d'argent comme ses égales. L'Espagnol savait que beaucoup de ses collègues pensaient comme lui mais c'était cependant loin d'être la majorité du conseil, surtout pas du plus jeune d'entre eux, Chiron de la Flèche, onze ans seulement, le surdoué du lot. Le Grand Pope ne s'était pas encore exprimé sur le sujet, mais tous savaient que sa voix et son avis seraient décisifs. Le débat fut tellement vif qu'il fut décidé de le reporter au lendemain, en présence du Grand Pope cette fois.

Celle qui causait toute cette agitation en était loin, elle se trouvait au camp d'entraînement où elle surveillait les progrès des apprenties dévolues à sa garde. Helena était relativement grande, longiligne et sa peau restée pâle malgré le soleil de Grèce ainsi que sa luxuriante chevelure blonde attestaient qu'elle n'était pas originaire du lieu. Car c'était également un point sur lequel achoppaient les grands maîtres : Helena était Asgardienne. Elle était originaire de ce peuple issu des étendues glacées du nord de l'Europe, ces gens mystérieux alliés du Sanctuaire mais dont personne n'avait quasiment jamais vu de ressortissants. Helena était l'une des seules depuis des siècles à avoir été envoyée au Sanctuaire pour y être entraînée.

Comme cela était la tradition, personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais d'aucuns auraient été surpris de sa couleur d'yeux mordorée, rarissime, qui rappelait celle des félins. Sa chevelure épaisse, blonde et frisée, difficilement disciplinable, était le plus souvent nouée lâchement, et des boucles s'en échappaient.

Elle expliquait à une des apprenties devant elle comment parer efficacement quand un serviteur vint s'incliner devant elle :

« Maître Helena, vous êtes demandée au palais… »

Étonnée mais sans plus, le chevalier d'argent prit néanmoins le temps de finir son explication avant de suivre le serviteur. Elle se doutait de la raison de la convocation : sa candidature au conseil des grands maîtres. Allait-on essayer de l'en dissuader ?

Dignement, elle marcha jusqu'à la lourde double porte en bois, bronze et électrum, puis les gardes la laissèrent entrer, visiblement prévenus de son arrivée. Calmement, elle marcha sur le sol de marbre poli et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du trône en s'inclinant :

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Altesse ? », demanda-t-elle avec respect.

Le Grand Pope, assis devant elle, abaissa sa tête masquée vers elle mais il resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il voulait la jauger ou lire son aura. Il était impressionnant dans sa tenue rituelle mais elle pouvait sentir s'exhaler de lui une profonde bonté. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il consentit à répondre :

« Oui, je souhaitais vous voir à propos de votre candidature au conseil des grands maîtres… »

Helena, bien qu'elle subodorât ce qu'il allait lui dire, se releva au geste qu'il lui fit et attendit calmement, dans une attitude ouverte mais respectueuse. Le Grand Pope semblait la jauger encore, mais que voulait-il au juste ?

Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots pour répondre :

« J'ai souhaité concourir car aucune loi ne me l'interdit, parce que je remplis les critères et que je ne vois pas pourquoi le futur chevalier d'or des Poissons ne serait pas bien entraîné par une femme. Depuis que j'ai obtenu mon armure, voici un an et demi, je m'occupe du camp d'entrainement, j'ai donc l'expérience qu'il faut…»

Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas elle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une femme qu'elle était un mauvais professeur, y compris pour enseigner des techniques d'or. De plus, elle commençait à en avoir assez du mépris de certains grands maîtres envers les chevaliers féminins du Sanctuaire, il fallait que ça change et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de faire entendre leurs voix que de déclarer haut et fort qu'elle concourrait pour le poste de grand maître restant. De toute façon, elle répondait aux critères de date de naissance et d'expérience et, en bonne Asgardienne têtue, elle resterait sur ses positions.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, le Grand Pope n'avait aucune intention de la décourager de participer, au contraire. Il désirait la jauger et confirmer ce que son don de prescience lui soufflait depuis quelques temps. Helena n'avait rien de commun avec les autres, elle avait une indépendance de pensée et, de plus, la revendiquait. Pourtant, on ne pouvait la prendre en défaut, elle accomplissait son devoir à la perfection. L'Asgardienne avait une force de caractère peu commune, cela se voyait déjà rien qu'à son maintien. Pourtant, de cette force rien ne transparaissait à l'extérieur, sur sa mise d'une simplicité extrême. En toutes saisons ou presque, elle se contentait d'une tunique de coton brut beige et d'un pantalon court cousu dans la même matière, le tout accompagné de sandales de cuir. Aucun bijou, aucun décorum particulier mais une impression profonde de simplicité mêlée à une grande bonté.

Shion, le Pope, était un atlante pourvu d'une longue vie, et son expérience lui soufflait que cette jeune femme insoumise pourrait bien réussir à donner une bonne leçon aux grands maîtres qui, malgré leur jeune âge, étaient quelque peu rétrogrades. Et puis, aussi, son pouvoir de prémonition qui faisait un peu ce qu'il voulait cependant ne s'était jamais trompé jusque-là…

« Très bien, déclara-t-il de son ton sentencieux, je vous autorise à concourir avec les hommes. Allez, maintenant… »

Il n'en dirait pas plus, aussi Helena se retira-t-elle, l'esprit confus. Elle avait cru recevoir un savon en règle, voilà que le Grand Pope l'autorisait à concourir. Cependant, elle avait pu percevoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Pourtant, qui pouvait se targuer de savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, tout ce qu'on savait c'est qu'il était un chevalier de la précédente génération, et donc qu'il devait avoir près de deux cents ans, mais il avait bien su préserver son mystère. Il était réputé être d'une grande sagesse, et donc elle en conclut qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

La décision du Grand Pope provoqua un tollé dans le conseil mais personne n'osa protester en sa présence. Cependant, Dion de l'Octant, le grand maître du Scorpion, ne put s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait :

« Elle va se faire laminer… »

Quand le fait qu'elle était autorisée à concourir fut rendu officiel, elle fut entourée de toutes les femmes et les apprenties qui la portèrent presque en triomphe. C'était aussi pour défendre leurs intérêts qu'elle faisait cela, et elles l'en remercièrent chaleureusement. Cependant, rien n'était gagné encore, les autres candidats, qu'elle connaissait, étaient des adversaires redoutables et elle refusait de les sous-estimer. Issue des dangereuses forêts du nord, Helena comptait sur son sens de l'observation proverbial pour feinter son adversaire et découvrir rapidement son point faible.

Ce soir-là, seule dans sa chambre, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. N'avait-elle pas voulu trop en faire ? Elle avait toujours été têtue, jusqu'à se persuader elle-même à l'âge de six ans qu'elle pouvait retrouver son chemin seule dans une tempête de neige. C'était son frère aîné Asketill, avec leur père Eskill, qui était venu la chercher dans la forêt, à demi morte de froid. Cette obstination ne risquait-elle pas cette fois de lui coûter cher ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son froid et neigeux pays lui manqua. D'avoir évoqué ce souvenir lui rappela une période heureuse de sa vie, son enfance dans le manoir familial…

_Nord d'Asgard, 1954_

« Helena, Gislinde, Ragnhild, venez ici ! »

La replète nourrice courait après trois fillettes rieuses, qui venaient visiblement de faire un bon tour. La plus âgée des trois, Helena, avait déchiré sa robe et probablement entraîné les deux cadettes dans une aventure dont elle avait le secret. Une haute silhouette se détacha alors, figeant les fillettes sur place : leur mère, Svanhilde. Grande, comme beaucoup d'Asgardiennes, elle avait été une guerrière autrefois et ses enfants la craignaient tout autant qu'ils l'adoraient.

« Helena, viens te changer. Gislinde et Ragnhild, retournez dans votre chambre et apprêtez-vous ! », Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Helena était son troisième enfant, sa fille aînée, et, dès son plus jeune âge, il s'était fait jour qu'elle avait hérité de son caractère de guerrière et en remontrait même parfois à ses deux frères aînés, Asketill et Einar.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, la débarrassa de sa robe déchirée et lui dit sévèrement :

« La prochaine fois que tu déchireras ta robe, tu la recoudras toi-même. As-tu compris ? »

La fillette leva son étrange regard mordoré sur sa mère avec un air de défi, et ne répondit rien. Elle était la seule de sa famille à avoir hérité de cette curieuse couleur d'yeux féline, presque dérangeante. Depuis qu'elle était capable de marcher, elle ne rêvait que d'imiter sa mère et que plaies et bosses, au grand désespoir de ses parents et de sa nourrice.

Svanhilde ouvrit l'armoire de bois ouvragée, y prit une robe de velours et, après avoir débarbouillé la fillette, la lui passa sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

« Nous allons au palais, tu devras bien t'y tenir sinon je sévirai encore… »

Helena ne broncha pas, et Svanhilde ne céda pas non plus. Elle avait été une fière combattante voici des années, et ce n'était pas sa propre fille de sept ans qui allait lui tenir tête. Elle prit une brosse et, immobilisant l'insoumise, entreprit de mettre de l'ordre dans la luxuriante chevelure blonde de la fillette qu'elle disciplina avec un ruban bleu. Ceci fait, elle demanda à la gouvernante de rassembler les enfants. Arrivèrent enfin Asketill, quatorze ans, Einar, douze ans, Gislinde et Ragnhild, cinq ans, qui se mirent en rang devant leur mère et près de leur sœur, sachant plus ou moins ce qui allait leur être dit.

Svanhilde regarda chacun dans les yeux et dit :

« Nous allons partir au palais. Qu'aucun de vous ne s'avise de faire une seule bêtise, sinon vous serez punis… »

Aucun d'entre eux ne broncha. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient autorisés à aller au palais, et ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur.

Dans la cour du manoir, les serviteurs préparaient le chariot bâché qui conduirait Svanhilde et sa progéniture au palais. Le père, Eskill, chevaucherait sur son étalon bai qu'on était en train de seller. La gouvernante se chargea de superviser l'habillement des enfants pendant que leur mère achevait de se préparer. Svanhilde posa un voile court sur sa chevelure blonde dont avaient hérité tous ses enfants et le maintint par un diadème d'argent dont la partie avant représentait un cygne en vol stylisé. Elle fit bouffer rapidement sa chevelure d'un geste machinal, puis posa sur sa robe de velours rouge une épaisse cape de fourrure.

Elle descendit dans la cour, souleva élégamment le bas de sa robe pour monter dans le chariot et ne put retenir un sourire face à l'exclamation d'Einar :

« Comme tu es belle, maman ! »

Son second fils était déjà sensible à la beauté féminine, et avait toujours été très proche d'elle, même après qu'il ait quitté le giron maternel pour la férule de son précepteur.

Les fausses jumelles, Gislinde et Ragnhild, vinrent s'installer auprès d'elle et se blottirent contre elle. Helena se contenta de regarder sa mère, et n'eut aucune réaction à part la lueur d'admiration furtive qui passa dans ses yeux mordorés. Svanhilde savait que sa fille aînée n'était pas très expansive, mais elle accueillit le furtif hommage à sa juste valeur.

L'habitation n'était pas très loin du palais mais tous les bruits étaient étouffés par la neige qui recouvrait le paysage et partiellement la route. Les enfants, surtout les filles, qui sortaient peu, ne quittaient pas du regard le monde ouaté du royaume enneigé, et les jumelles poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant apparaître le palais, brillamment éclairé. Svanhilde fit à ses enfants les dernières recommandations alors que le chariot entrait dans la cour du château.

Une grande fête avait été organisée pour les épousailles du roi d'Asgard, et tous les nobles avaient été invités avec leurs familles. C'était l'occasion pour eux tous de se rencontrer et de mettre au point diverses choses, dont parfois les épousailles entre familles. Pourtant, Svanhilde était contre cette pratique et elle ne s'était pas privée de le faire savoir. Ayant fait un mariage d'amour, elle espérait bien que ses enfants auraient cette chance.

Un serviteur vint écarter le rideau et aida la famille à descendre, pendant qu'un autre tenait l'étalon d'Eskill. Gardant leur nichée autour d'eux, les parents entrèrent dans le palais et furent ensuite annoncés par les huissiers à l'entrée de la salle du trône :

« Comte et comtesse Eskill et Svanhilde Eldssen ! »

Précédés de leur progéniture, ils entrèrent et allèrent s'incliner devant le couple royal. Les fillettes, impressionnées, parvinrent quand même à faire la révérence que leur mère leur avait apprise, pendant que les fils aînés s'inclinaient correctement. D'un œil, Helena put voir la reine d'Asgard, une femme blonde, assez jeune, longiligne, au regard bleu aimable. Elle avait l'air à la fois doux et ferme, ce qui impressionna immédiatement Helena, qui resta là, incapable de faire un mouvement. Le regard de la reine s'appesantit sur elle, et elle lui sourit. Svanhilde s'excusa, et saisit sa fille par la manche :

« Tu n'en feras jamais d'autres, Helena ! »

Elle s'inclina pour s'excusa et entraîna la fautive à l'écart, à la suite du reste de la famille. L'un des membres du clan du tigre à dents de sabre, un de ses parents, l'avisa alors et lui dit d'un air narquois :

« Ton petit monstre a encore fait des siennes ? »

C'était de sa parenté avec ce clan qu'Helena tenait son regard mordoré, et elle ne baissa pas le regard, regardant l'homme d'un air de défi. Svanhilde poussa sa fille en avant :

« Helena, va jouer avec ton cousin Niall… »

Ledit Niall était le fils du chef du clan, un enfant aux cheveux verts et aux yeux mordorés comme les siens, qui jouait déjà avec Gislinde et Ragnhild. Il regarda arriver Helena d'un air

goguenard :

« Encore une fille ? Il n'y a que ça ici ou quoi ? », Dit-il d'un air ennuyé et condescendant qui irrita la petite fille.

Helena réagit au quart de tour :

« Tu vas voir ! », s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Elle se précipita vivement sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral. L'autre, moins vif qu'elle, tomba sur ses fesses mais se remit vite sur pied :

« Tu combats bien, pour une fille ! »

Mais le combat ne put se poursuivre car Svanhilde intervint :

« Ca suffit ! », s'écria-t-elle en retenant Helena.

Elle allait encore la sermonner lorsqu'une voix intervint :

« Ne la réprimandez pas, elle n'a voulu que se défendre… »

Svanhilde, ébahie, vit arriver la jeune reine dans un froissement de soie.

« Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ? », Demanda-t-elle gentiment à la petite fille.

Pour une fois intimidée, l'enfant parvint à répondre :

« He…Helena… »

La reine, Elfride, possédait un don et elle perçut soudainement la différence d'Helena. Furtivement, un flocon de neige brillant d'un éclat argenté apparut derrière la fillette, mais ce n'était pas là la marque des Guerriers Divins destinés à défendre le royaume. Non, c'était clairement une constellation. Troublée par sa découverte, elle dit à Helena :

« Cela ne sert à rien de te battre… »

C'était une banalité non adaptée, mais elle n'avait rien pu trouver d'autre. Cependant, la fillette avait perçu son trouble, même si elle n'en avait rien montré, l'esprit concentré sur la punition qu'elle n'allait pas manquer de recevoir.

Svanhilde saisit sa fille par le bras et, s'inclinant, dit :

« Excusez-la, Majesté, je vous assure qu'elle sera bien punie pour avoir osé se battre en votre présence… »

Derrière la mère étaient arrivés les frères aînés et le père, attirés par l'attroupement. Elfride avisa Eskill et lui demanda :

« Accepteriez-vous de me confier cette jeune fille pendant quelques jours prochainement ? »

C'était là un grand honneur, et les parents confondus n'osèrent pas refuser, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi la reine souhaitait avoir auprès d'elle la plus rebelle de leurs filles.

« Très bien, je l'enverrai chercher dans quatre jours… », conclut la jeune souveraine avec un sourire, puis elle se retira, les laissant interloqués.

Gislinde dit d'un air contrarié :

« C'est pas juste ! Helena fait des bêtises et elle est invitée au palais sans nous ! »

Svanhilde calma derechef les protestations de sa nichée, et la soirée se poursuivit sans anicroche. Elle prit soin de garder Helena non loin d'elle, n'ayant cure de son impatience et de son énervement. Sa fille devait absolument apprendre qu'on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi en société, cela lui serait vraiment utile pour plus tard, lorsqu'il faudrait qu'elle devienne une bonne épouse. La reine la chapitrerait probablement à ce sujet, après tout…

Mais Svanhilde était vraiment loin du compte. En se couchant ce soir-là, Elfride dit à son époux :

« Tu voulais envoyer un apprenti au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, non ? »

Surpris par la question, le roi acquiesça simplement et elle acheva :

« Je crois que j'ai une candidate toute trouvée : la jeune Helena Eldssen… »

Il réfléchit avant de dire avec un sourire compréhensif :

« Ah, cette jeune tête bouillante qui se prend pour une guerrière ? »

Elfride croisa les bras.

« Elle a une aura de future guerrière d'Athéna, et je ne me suis pas trompée… »

Le roi Hjalmar posa la tunique de lourd velours qu'il venait d'enlever et se redressa. Il savait que sa jeune épouse possédait des pouvoirs liés à son devoir de prêtresse mais pas qu'ils étaient développés à ce point.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

La reine ôta son voile.

« Oui, absolument : cette petite est sous la protection d'une constellation qui n'a rien à voir avec les guerriers d'Asgard… »

Le roi secoua la tête pour remettre ses boucles d'une couleur étrange, bleu gris, en place et dit :

« Alors je te laisse t'en charger… »

La reine croisa les bras :

« C'est déjà fait : elle viendra ici quelques jours, et je pourrai mieux la jauger ainsi que faire ce qu'il faut… »

La crâne sûreté de son épouse amusa franchement le roi.

« Très bien, je te laisse te charger de ce...cas… », dit-il seulement en caressant sa chevelure blonde.

**A suivre**


	30. annexe 2, chap 2

_Annexe 2 : La couronne de glace_

_Histoire d'une femme parmi les grands maîtres, Helena de la Couronne Boréale_

_Chapitre 2 : Aller simple vers le destin_

Dans la maison des Eldssen, Svanhilde tentait encore de policer sa fille en essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point l'honneur qui lui avait été accordé était important et qu'elle devrait bien se conduire au palais. Mais l'enfant, bien qu'impressionnée par la reine, considérait cela comme une punition et s'obstinait dans son mutisme. Elle avait ressenti cependant étrangement la bonté intrinsèque de la reine, et donc, ne sachant vraiment quoi penser, elle se murait dans le silence. De plus, la jalousie de ses jeunes sœurs lui était insupportable, qu'elles y aillent donc à sa place si elles le voulaient !

Non, elle ne voulait pas se marier, elle voulait devenir une guerrière, comme l'avait été sa mère, et pas devenir une gentille épouse soumise. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentait la nausée la gagner. Il y avait toujours eu des ordres de guerrières, elle voulait devenir l'une d'entre elles, et rien ne l'en empêcherait, même si elle était obligée de s'enfuir de chez ses parents.

Eskill, le père, ne savait trop que faire face à sa fille qu'il sentait souffrir. Elle avait toujours été en conflit avec sa mère mais cela s'aggravait de plus en plus. Il trouva l'enfant recroquevillée dans le grenier, son endroit favori. La robe d'Helena était pleine de toiles d'araignée mais elle n'en avait cure. La fillette regarda son père de son regard mordoré.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, papa… », dit-elle.

Eskill s'agenouilla près d'elle :

« Ce n'est pas une punition, tu sais. La reine s'intéresse à toi et je pense qu'elle a un projet te concernant… »

Helena reprit son air renfrogné.

« Je ne veux pas être une épouse, moi ! », dit-elle avec colère.

A part lui, Eskill se dit qu'elle serait difficile à marier, mais il se tut car elle aurait été trop contente de l'entendre. Il temporisa :

« Et qui te dit qu'on va te parler de cela ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour être une épouse. Non, je pense que la reine a vu en toi probablement autre chose et qu'elle va t'en parler… »

En effet, au royaume d'Asgard, les femmes ne devenaient pas forcément des épouses, mais pouvaient accéder à des charges honorifiques ou devenir des guerrières. Eskill sourit à sa fille :

« Allons, sors d'ici et va demander à ta gouvernante de te préparer, je suis vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… »

Helena adorait son père et résolut de le croire. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue et fila…pour subir les hurlements de sa gouvernante.

« Mais où es-tu encore allée traîner ta robe ? Dans le grenier, je parie ! »

Ne tenant aucun compte de ses protestations, elle la débarrassa promptement de la robe sale et lui en enfila une autre.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te salir ainsi au palais… »

Helena, profitant qu'elle se retournait, lui tira la langue alors qu'elle commençait à préparer son léger bagage. Elle la débarbouilla ensuite puis entreprit de démêler sa chevelure avant de la discipliner avec un serre-tête argenté. Ceci fait, elle lui enfila une mante à capuche qui se fermait par un ruban, qu'elle noua soigneusement. Svanhilde arriva alors et, jaugeant rapidement l'apparence de sa petite rebelle, se montra satisfaite. Cependant, elle ne lui fit pas la leçon et la conduisit aux envoyés de la reine :

« Odin te garde, Helena… », lui dit-elle seulement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était séparée d'un de ses enfants, et elle ressentait difficilement la chose. Pourtant, Helena n'eut pas une larme, pas un sourire non plus, elle resta parfaitement neutre, se contentant de regarder sa mère sans ciller. La femme qui était venue chercher la fillette salua alors Svanhilde et Eskill qui arrivait puis emmena la fillette jusqu'à un traîneau garni de fourrures. L'escorte remonta à cheval et Helena, enveloppée dans les fourrures jusqu'au cou, vit disparaître la maison familiale avec un pincement au cœur. La reine n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, envoyant une de ses dames de compagnie, un serviteur et une escorte armée, mais Helena était encore trop jeune pour ressentir tout l'honneur qu'il y avait là. On traversa la forêt silencieuse, matelassée de neige puis le château fut en vue. Des aiguilles de glace pendaient aux murailles ancestrales et des chapeaux neigeux recouvraient les tours.

La petite fille connaissait le chemin mais l'angoisse lui serrait quelque peu l'estomac. Qu'allait-elle trouver là-bas ? Près d'elle, la dame de compagnie ne parlait pas, respectant le silence de la fillette. Lorsque le traîneau entra dans la cour du château, elle descendit la première et souleva Helena pour la déposer sur le perron.

« Sa Majesté vous attend, veuillez me suivre… », dit-elle seulement.

Elle était probablement de noblesse plus élevée qu'elle-même, mais elle lui parlait avec respect, ce qui étonna la petite fille. Interloquée, elle la suivit jusqu'aux appartements de la reine. Celle-ci, entourée de dames, travaillait sur une tapisserie aux couleurs vives. Elle sourit à Helena et lui dit :

« Viens, approche-toi de moi… »

Un serviteur prit sa cape et la fillette, quelque intimidée, obtempéra. Elfride la considéra un instant et lui désigna un tabouret près d'elle. Alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, elle insista :

« Assieds-toi… »

Helena s'exécuta et la reine fit demander une tasse de lait chaud à un serviteur. La petite fille se sentait observée de toutes parts, et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le remarquant, la reine fit sortir ses femmes et sourit à l'enfant :

« Cela va mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Décidément cette fillette était charmante, se dit la reine. Une peau couleur de porcelaine de Dresde, de ravissants cheveux blonds bouclés, mais ces yeux félins sur ce visage angélique avaient quelque chose d'incongru. Ce regard qui ne cédait jamais et dans lequel on voyait déjà la force de caractère de l'enfant.

Le serviteur revint avec la tasse de lait chaud, qu'il présenta à Helena. L'enfant le prit et, attendant le geste de la reine, le but lentement. Une fois qu'elle l'eût terminé, Elfride lui désigna sa tapisserie et dit :

« Tu vois, chaque fil est différent mais, une fois à sa place sur le cadre, il forme un tout avec les autres. De même, chacun a sa place en ce monde créé par les dieux. Comment vois-tu la tienne ? »

Helena, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la question soit aussi directe, prit cependant le temps de répondre.

« Je ne veux pas être une épouse, je veux entrer dans un des ordres de guerrières, Majesté… »

Elfride fit passer d'un geste expert son aiguille au milieu des passants de sa tapisserie.

« Elles doivent s'entraîner dur, séparées de leur famille, subir des épreuves difficiles pour rentrer dans l'ordre et, une fois qu'elles y sont, continuer à s'entraîner dur, tous les jours qu'Odin fait. Elles risquent leur vie en permanence mais, une fois passé trente ans, peuvent choisir de fonder une famille et de sortir de l'ordre…est-ce ce genre de vie que tu désires ? Te sens-tu assez forte pour vivre ainsi ? »

L'enfant n'avait pas vraiment envisagé cela comme ça, et resta pensive un moment. Elle savait que les guerrière s'entraînaient beaucoup, mais pas qu'elles avaient cette vie quasiment monacale. Elle resta pensive un moment, et la reine respecta son silence.

« Je veux quand même devenir guerrière, Majesté… », finit-elle par répondre.

Elfride passa encore un fil et reprit :

« Et pourquoi ? Est-ce pour faire comme ta maman ? Ou pour échapper aux devoirs des épouses ? »

Elle savait par des amis de la famille d'Helena que la fillette avait été parfaitement élevée, elle savait déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il fallait savoir pour gérer une maison. Cette fois, la réponse fut plus prompte à venir :

« Non, je sais que ma place n'est pas d'être une épouse, et je ne veux pas imiter ma maman… »

L'accent qu'elle mit sur le mot « sais » mit la puce à l'oreille de la reine. La fillette possédait-elle un instinct particulier ? Elle n'en avait probablement conscience elle-même. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses investigations, l'huissier en faction à la porte annonça :

« Sa Majesté le roi ! »

Helena, dès qu'il entra, sauta sur ses pieds et fit une révérence quelque peu boiteuse mais méritante. Le souverain, amusé, lui fit immédiatement un signe pour qu'elle se relève :

« Allons jeune fille, relevez-vous… »

Elle obéit et resta là, son regard mordoré fièrement levé. Le roi ne lui faisait pas peur, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle devait le respecter d'après les recommandations de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'orné des regalia et elle découvrait sous l'or, la pourpre et les broderies un homme assez jeune, barbu, aux cheveux mi longs d'une curieuse couleur. On aurait eu du mal à lui donner un âge, mais la petite fille perçut qu'il était plus jeune qu'il le paraissait. Son regard bleu pétillait et il souriait.

Il en profita pour regarder celle en qui son épouse voyait un si grand destin. Derrière ce joli minois se cachait un sacré petit caractère, il pouvait le voir à l'étincelle de son regard et commença à se dire que son épouse avait peut-être vu juste.

« Je suis heureux de te recevoir au palais, jeune Helena, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour… »

Et, après avoir échangé un regard avec son épouse, il sortit, laissant l'enfant interloquée. La reine fit signe au serviteur d'aller chercher le thé avec des biscuits. Elle fit signe à l'enfant de venir près d'elle :

« Viens, tu vas m'aider… »

Et elle lui tendit l'un de ses écheveaux.

« Veux-tu bien le démêler correctement, s'il te plaît, pendant que je continue cela ? »

Cette chose simple allait lui permettre de voir l'enfant se concentrer sur quelque chose et elle pourrait mieux l'observer sans en avoir l'air. La fillette prit l'écheveau de laine et commença à le démêler en louchant à moitié. Son regard félin ne quittait pas les nœuds à dénouer et, même si elle était maladroite, elle y parvenait lentement. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua même pas le regard d'Elfride sur elle, et elle refusait d'abandonner, même quand les nœuds étaient un peu trop compliqués pour ses petites mains. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure, mais elle finit par y parvenir. Avec un sourire, elle tendit l'écheveau à la reine :

« J'ai fini… »

Elle était fière d'elle-même, et Elfride prit l'écheveau en lui rendant son sourire :

« C'est bien, Helena… »

La petite avait donc de la patience, de la concentration, très bien, mais pour l'instant aucun autre signe de capacité supranormale. Cependant, elle pouvait percevoir l'interrogation de l'enfant, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. Autour d'elles, les serviteurs allumaient les torches, la nuit tombait déjà et, bientôt, le repas serait servi. Elfride mit l'aiguille à tapisserie dans la petite main de l'enfant et, d'un geste doux, lui fit passer doucement le fil dans la trame. La gentillesse et la douceur de la souveraine touchaient beaucoup Helena, et elle le fut encore plus quand, lors du repas qu'elle eut l'honneur de prendre avec le couple royal, on lui servit son plat favori. Elle eut un grand sourire, qui émut le couple royal, et mangea de bon appétit.

La reine en était réduite à se poser des questions sur l'enfant lorsqu'elle eut la même vision, alors qu'elle couchait la petite fille. La même aura blanche en forme de flocon de neige apparut, et elle resta un instant, entourant la fillette qui n'en avait visiblement pas conscience. Sur le flocon de neige apparurent des étoiles qui dessinèrent une constellation.

Helena alors finit par remarquer le comportement étrange de la reine :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elfride finit par se secouer, revenir à la réalité.

« Rien, rien, je te dirai demain… », dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, « dors bien maintenant, qu'Odin veille sur ton sommeil… »

La reine sortit de la chambre, à présent confortée dans son intuition. Helena était bien destinée à devenir une guerrière, mais pas à Asgard, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, elle était clairement sous la protection d'une constellation. Elle avait largement l'âge de commencer son apprentissage, mais, dès demain, elle en parlerait à ses parents pour les informer et leur demander leur autorisation. De toute façon, Helena devrait aller au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour être entraînée, sinon ses pouvoirs, en se réveillant, pourraient la mettre en danger aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres.

Le roi, revenant de son bureau, la trouva pensive, presque sombre. Désireux de l'égayer, il demanda :

« Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? »

Sachant ce à quoi il pensait, elle secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je peux déjà te dire que la jeune Helena est bien une future guerrière d'Athéna, mon intuition était exacte… »

Hjalmar posa sa couronne sur le coussin destiné à la recevoir et caressa la chevelure de son épouse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Elfride détourna le regard.

« Je sais qu'elle veut devenir une guerrière, qu'elle a donc le destin dont elle rêve, mais…je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit tuée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, je crois que je me suis attachée à elle… »

Cela n'étonna guère le roi, il savait son épouse très sensible et très maternelle. Elle acheva :

« Mais si elle ne va pas là-bas et n'est pas entraînée, elle court un grand danger, ses pouvoirs pourraient la tuer en se réveillant… »

Il s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Nous ferons le nécessaire, nous en parlerons à ses parents dès demain et ensuite nous contacterons le Sanctuaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, si elle est vraiment protégée par une constellation comme tu l'as vu, il ne lui arrivera rien, et je la pense assez courageuse et teigneuse pour y arriver… »

Là-dessus, le roi n'avait pas tort, mais c'était sans compter la réaction de la mère. Si Helena se montra ravie d'avoir un destin de guerrière, sa mère opposa une farouche résistance à son départ pour le Sanctuaire. Svanhilde refusait que sa fille devienne une guerrière, même si ce qui l'attendait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu elle-même. Elle voulait faire d'Helena une bonne épouse et n'en démordait pas, ordre royal ou pas, pouvoirs d'Helena ou pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment…

Eskill, cependant, parvint à percevoir exactement ce que ressentait sa femme. Il avait compris bien avant elle que, si Helena et elle-même étaient en perpétuel conflit, c'était parce qu'elles se ressemblaient trop et que Svanhilde se reconnaissait en elle plus que dans ses autres filles. Inconsciemment, elle voulait la préserver du destin qu'elle-même avait choisi avant de finalement se marier.

« Je ne veux pas, disait-elle à son époux, je ne veux pas que ma petite fille parte si loin de moi, qu'elle soit blessée, qu'elle devienne une machine à tuer sans âme ! »

Tout le secret de l'amour maternel se trouvait dans cette phrase, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à sa fille. Mais Eskill resta ferme sur ses positions : Helena partirait au Sanctuaire, c'était là qu'était son destin et il n'avait aucune envie que ses pouvoirs à venir la tuent. Car lui avait toute confiance en les pouvoirs de lecture d'aura de la reine, ils étaient réputés et elle les avait travaillés avec les meilleurs valas et voyantes du royaume. Bien qu'il fût triste d'être séparé si longtemps de sa fille aînée, c'était un honneur qu'elle ait été choisie et il était persuadé qu'elle serait bien mieux là-bas, au Sanctuaire. Svanhilde devrait accepter que sa fille n'ait pas le destin qu'elle avait choisi pour elle.

Vaillamment, Helena retint ses larmes devant ses parents mais, une fois seule dans sa chambre, laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. Son destin la dépassait un peu, elle n'en saisissait pas toutes les implications mais, même si elle était ravie de devenir une guerrière, le faire si loin de sa famille l'attristait.

Il ne fallut que quelques semaines pour régler l'affaire avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le Grand Pope se montrait ravi d'accueillir sur son sol l'une des ressortissantes du royaume nordique allié depuis des siècles, surtout quand celle-ci, visiblement, était destinée à devenir l'un des chevaliers d'argent. En effet, avec quelques recherches, la reine avait identifié la constellation aperçue dans l'aura de la fillette : la Couronne Boréale. Cependant, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé directement, se contentant juste de dire qu'elle avait lu son destin dans son aura. Helena découvrirait cela par elle-même, quand son pouvoir se ferait jour…

Quelques jours après, la fillette quitta ses parents. Sa mère la serra longuement contre elle, les yeux humides :

« Fais attention à toi, Helena.. »

La fillette, la gorge serrée, ne put rien répondre, mais ses larmes coulèrent lorsque son père et ses frères et sœurs lui dirent au revoir. Puis elle monta dans le chariot qui allait la mener au port, et regarda la maison de son enfance, comme si elle voulait la graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Puis, essuyant ses larmes avec sa petite main gantée, elle regarda droit devant elle, vers l'avenir…

**A suivre**


	31. annexe 2, chap 3

_Annexe 2 : La couronne de glace_

_Histoire d'une femme parmi les grands maîtres, Helena de la Couronne Boréale_

_Chapitre 3 :Premières épreuves…_

Même plus de dix ans après, Helena se souvenait avec une acuité saisissante de ces quelques jours passés au palais auprès de la souveraine qui avait su lire en elle et lui avait fait accepter son destin. Si la reine n'avait pas lu son aura, elle aurait probablement été, comme les autres nobles, mariée à seize ans à une famille noble voisine et aurait déjà à l'heure qu'il est un ou deux marmots. Non, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une épouse docile et soumise, préposée à la bonne marche de la maison et à la reproduction. Heureusement pour elle, ses frères avaient déjà assuré la descendance et elle avait un neveu et deux nièces qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. En effet, elle n'était pas retournée à Asgard depuis la fin de son entraînement, malgré les demandes de ses parents. Le Sanctuaire était devenu son foyer et les étendues glacées de son nordique royaume lui semblaient maintenant bien loin, même si elle en avait parfois des nouvelles.

Son destin était ici, elle avait prêté serment à la déesse Athéna et entendait bien tenir ce serment. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ne reculerait pas devant les épreuves. Même combattre les hommes ne lui faisait pas peur, parce qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme plus faible qu'eux. Son pouvoir de glaciation était connu et redouté de ses collègues masculins qui avaient appris à ne pas la sous-estimer avec le temps. Malgré son apparence douce Helena était une guerrière redoutable, et ils seraient avisés de ne pas l'oublier…

Cependant, la proximité des épreuves ne fit pas changer Helena de comportement. Elle se consacrait à l'entraînement de ses protégées en ignorant qu'en fait les épreuves avaient débuté à l'insu des candidats. En effet, un serviteur du Grand Pope était chargé d'espionner les quatre candidats et de consigner ensuite par écrit ce qu'il voyait. La pédagogie était l'un des critères importants, car un grand maître était essentiellement choisi sur ses qualités pédagogiques, entre autres. On avait décidé de ce mode de fonctionnement afin que les candidats soient le plus naturels possible.

Visiblement, de ce point de vue, Helena avait une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires, mais pourrait-elle la conserver dans les épreuves physiques ? C'était la question que se posait le Grand Pope en contresignant l'ordre d'organisation des épreuves. Celles-ci consisteraient en trois combats et en deux épreuves théoriques portant sur les connaissances nécessaires aux grands maîtres : budget, gestion, ressources humaines, fonctionnement du Sanctuaire et d'autres choses. Car un grand maître n'était pas seulement un combattant valeureux sortant du lot car capable d'enseigner des techniques d'or, il devait être aussi une tête bien pleine capable d'assumer moult tâches administratives.

Helena, étant d'extraction noble, avait reçu une bonne éducation, mais il lui avait fallu compléter cela par quelques lectures supplémentaires. Finalement, la gestion du Sanctuaire ressemblait peu ou prou à la gestion d'une maison, ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné quand elle était petite. Pourtant, des choses comme la budgétisation générale et les ressources humaines ne pouvant s'improviser, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire et emprunta quelques ouvrages. A la lueur d'une bougie, après sa journée, elle se plongea vaillamment dans les arcanes de la budgétisation, des ressources humaines et de la gestion. Les livres étaient ardus, certains écrits dans un grec archaïque, mais elle réussit à en assimiler l'essentiel. Elle soupira et éloigna le dernier livre d'elle avant de remettre une mèche rebelle dans l'espèce de chignon qu'elle avait fait avec un crayon. Il fallait espérer qu'elle avait bien retenu ce qu'il fallait, sinon elle se couvrirait de ridicule. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié d'étudier, même si elle possédait une bonne mémoire. Si elle parvenait à retenir l'essentiel de ce qu'elle avait lu et à se souvenir des leçons de son maître sur l'organisation et le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, le tour serait joué.

Si cela paraissait simple, cela le devint moins lorsque les convocations officielles arrivèrent. Ressentant quelque peu la pression, Helena se sentit nerveuse et en fut étonnée, elle qui ne l'était jamais. Elle avait l'impression de porter les espoirs de beaucoup de personnes dans ces épreuves et ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure de les concrétiser. Mais, finalement, elle se dit que c'était bien humain de réagir ainsi, qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une humaine et que ce genre d'émotions faisait partie d'elle.

Étrangement, elle oublia quelque peu sa nervosité le jour J, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle où aurait lieu l'examen écrit. Près d'elle, Illis du Paon, Esai de la Coupe, Neter de la Croix du Sud marchaient, fiers d'eux-mêmes et tentant visiblement de s'impressionner les uns les autres. Helena, en retrait, se demandait vraiment quel besoin les hommes pouvaient bien avoir d'agir ainsi. Quel intérêt ? Cela aurait peut-être servi lors d'un combat, mais là, pourquoi ? Elle secoua sa chevelure dorée et leva les yeux au ciel.

Hylas d'Eridan, le grand maître du signe du Lion, les attendait devant la porte de la salle des grands maîtres où se passerait l'épreuve. Son regard d'émeraude se durcit et il jaugea rapidement les quatre candidats.

« Vous êtes ici pour les premières épreuves qui consacreront à la fin l'un d'entre vous grand maître du signe des Poissons. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite se désister, il le peut encore, après il sera trop tard… »

Pas un d'entre eux ne cilla, ne bougea même et Hylas reprit :

« Très bien, venez… »

La salle de réunion des grands maîtres était richement décorée de dorures, de marbres divers. Les fenêtres larges étaient ornées de tentures brodées de fils d'argent, d'or et, dans un coin de la pièce, une réduction de la grande horloge aux signes zodiacaux attendait patiemment son heure. Youri du Réticule, le lituanien grand maître du signe du Verseau, était appuyé contre le mur et dévisageait les candidats de son regard bleu clair presque transparent. Aucune expression ne passait sur son visage, comme à son habitude.

Helena se sentit quelques instants mal à l'aise mais elle l'oublia rapidement et se concentra de nouveau. Elle s'assit et attendit l'assentiment d'Hylas pour commencer à remplir le document qui se trouvait devant elle. Il s'agissait de questions sur des sujets divers, aussi bien culture générale, questions pratiques que gestion-budget. Elle fronça les sourcils et, une question après l'autre, répondit du mieux qu'elle put, même si elle eut peine à le faire pour « Donnez le nom du sixième Grand Pope » ou « Citez les treize premières règles édictées par la déesse lors de la fondation du Sanctuaire ». Elle parvint à rester concentrée et ne regarda même pas les autres, tout aussi absorbés et certains grimaçant même sur certaines questions. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Hylas déclara :

« C'est fini ! »

Helena posa sa plume, la tête lourde, le sang battant à ses tempes. Au milieu d'un brouillard, elle entendit Hylas dire que l'épreuve orale aurait lieu l'après-midi même et qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer. Le retour se fit silencieusement, et, une fois arrivée à sa chambre, elle tira les rideaux, ôta son masque et chercha une aspirine. Les yeux à demi fermés, elle regarda fondre celle-ci dans son verre et, peu à peu, elle se sentit mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle avait réussi ou pas, mais elle se sentait plutôt satisfaite. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire, restait à aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Elle eut un soupir et avala son aspirine avec une grimace. Elle sentit la douleur décroître et elle s'assit sur son lit, méditant simplement sur les bruits familiers du Sanctuaire autour du bâtiment où elle habitait. Les épreuves ne faisaient que commencer, elle essayait donc de se recentrer et d'être la plus sereine possible pour y faire face.

Elle se frotta les yeux, se massa un peu les tempes et prit une longue inspiration pour revenir à la réalité. Il restait l'épreuve orale, puis les combats à assurer. Voulant rester seule jusqu'à l'épreuve orale, elle se confectionna un repas léger avec ce qu'elle avait, qu'elle mangea lentement tout en méditant quelque peu. La méditation lui avait toujours fait le plus grand bien en calmant l'impulsivité dont elle avait toujours fait preuve étant petite fille. La voyant ainsi recluse, personne n'osa venir la déranger et, quand elle sortit de sa chambre en début d'après-midi, elle ne croisa personne.

Sous la chaleur écrasante de l'après-midi, elle revint à la salle des grands maître où attendait, cette fois, l'impressionnant Androgeio des Voiles, grand maître du signe du Taureau. Le grand homme croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et son regard sombre dévisagea les quatre candidats.

« Très bien, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, nous allons voir l'état de vos connaissances… »

Le grand maître du Taureau était en vérité quelqu'un de très gentil malgré sa taille, mais il s'ingénia à être sévère et presque méchant avec les candidats. Il voulait voir non seulement l'état de leurs connaissances sur différents sujets mais aussi leur réaction au stress. Tous quatre étaient des chevaliers d'argent aguerris et difficiles à impressionner mais, à grand renfort de questions pièges, il parvint à ses fins.

Ils sortirent tous quatre de leur oral épuisés nerveusement et Helena n'eut rien de plus pressé que d'aller se passer la tête sous l'eau froide pour essayer de refroidir son cerveau en ébullition. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes puis secoua sa chevelure, faisant voler des myriades de gouttelettes autour d'elle. Même pendant son entraînement on l'avait rarement soumise à une telle pression et il fallut un certain temps pour que son sang arrête de battre à ses tempes. Elle comprenait bien la démarche du grand maître, mais c'était loin d'être agréable de se voir testée comme un rat de laboratoire.

Son mal de tête s'amenuisant, elle résolut d'aller rendre visite à ses élèves, mais elle fut vite pressée de questions par les autres chevaliers femmes qui tenaient à savoir comment les premières épreuves s'étaient passées. Elle tenta de répondre un moment au feu nourri de questions et finit par s'esquiver en alléguant qu'elle devait voir ses jeunes élèves. Malgré le respect qu'elle avait pour ses pairs, elle n'avait pas la patience de leur répondre pour l'instant et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas fini, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mieux valait en dire le moins possible pour l'instant pour éviter de les décevoir le cas échéant. Ses élèves aussi la pressèrent de questions, mais elle resta suffisamment vague et les ramena gentiment mais fermement sur la réalité de leur entraînement. Il n'était pas question qu'elles se laissent distraire, et elle leur rappela sans ambages. Elle laissa quelques instructions à sa remplaçante et retourna chez elle. Rien ne valait un peu de repos dans son microcosme personnel pour bien se préparer aux combats à venir.

C'était une chambre dépouillée, au mobilier simple fleurant bon le bois d'olivier et pourtant, elle la considérait comme son foyer. C'était là finalement qu'elle pouvait être elle-même, enlever son masque à l'abri de tout regard. Personne ou presque ne verrait jamais la douceur de ce pâle visage juvénile aux beaux traits, c'était là son destin et elle l'avait librement choisi. Elle s'assit sur son lit, entoura ses jambes repliées de ses bras et resta ainsi là, se balançant légèrement, les yeux fermés. Elle avait toujours fait ça depuis son enfance pour se détendre et elle laissa le calme induit par ce mouvement gagner tout son corps. Il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête avant le premier combat qui aurait lieu le lendemain pour pouvoir développer au mieux ses pouvoirs et ses moyens.

Dehors, les bruits cessaient progressivement, les apprentis et les maîtres se retiraient chez eux alors que la chaleur baissait sur le Sanctuaire. La garde de jour laisserait place à la garde de nuit au coucher du soleil, selon un rite datant, selon certains, des temps mythologiques et le Sanctuaire s'endormirait. Helena connaissait tout cela par cœur, tous ces bruits familiers entendus chaque jour depuis dix ans, presque onze. Et pourtant dans trois jours, il y avait une chance sur trois que sa vie change irrémédiablement. Cette idée ne lui quitta pas l'esprit et elle la ressassa pendant sa toilette, le long démêlage de sa chevelure puis quand elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit puis, définitivement, à l'aube. Elle cilla, se frotta les yeux et son regard tomba sur la pandora box soigneusement rangée dans un coin de la pièce. Depuis son épreuve d'armure, elle ne l'avait pas revêtue car elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion ni la nécessité, le Sanctuaire étant plus ou moins en paix depuis des années.

L'urne brillait doucement sous les premiers rayons du soleil et elle pouvait distinguer les détails du flocon de neige qui était gravé au repoussé dessus. Cela la ramena immédiatement à la réalité et la réveilla complètement. Il était tôt encore, mais elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour le tirage au sort des combats. Cette fois, point de tunique mais un simple justaucorps et un collant sans pieds noirs, vêtements les plus pratiques pour revêtir son armure par-dessus. Des bottes de cuir souple complèteraient la tenue, protégeant ses pieds de la poussière de l'arène et de la chaleur du soleil. Elle eut un léger sourire alors que, dans le miroir, elle nattait ses cheveux pour ne pas être dérangée par son impressionnante masse capillaire. Ses yeux de félin s'étrécirent dans le début d'excitation du combat qui montait en elle avant qu'elle ne revête les traits figés de son masque. Elle était d'un calme redoutable quand elle saisit les lanières de sa pandora box qu'elle jucha sur son dos pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'arène.

Celle-ci était pleine, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle rentra, y compris celles de ses adversaires. En effet, cette tenue collante qu'elle ne portait pas ordinairement mettait en valeur ses formes et aucun d'eux n'y fut insensible. Helena feignit de ne pas remarquer les regards, vint se positionner près des trois autres candidats, posa d'un geste souple sa pandora box près d'elle et déclara :

« Je suis prête… »

Tous quatre se trouvaient alignés devant le Grand Pope, assis sur son trône, vêtu de sa tenue rituelle. Shion regarda chacun d'eux et dit d'un ton sentencieux :

« Vous allez combattre maintenant chacun à votre tour pour obtenir la charge de grand maître du signe des Poissons. Ce ne sera aucunement un combat à mort. Le premier à terre qui ne se relèvera pas au bout de dix secondes aura perdu… »

Autour de lui étaient assis les autres grands maîtres, qui observaient d'un air intéressé chacun des candidats et parfois chuchotaient entre eux. Helena sentit le regard sombre du grand maître du Capricorne s'attarder sur elle. Elle savait qu'il était l'un des opposants à sa participation aux épreuves, et elle n'hésita pas à soutenir ce regard. Ce macho n'allait pas l'impressionner plus longtemps, grand maître ou pas. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus plus longtemps car le Grand Pope annonçait l'ordre des combats. Chacun des candidats combattrait une fois contre les autres et le Grand Pope commença le tirage au sort de l'ordre des combats. Helena ferait son premier combat en troisième position, contre Esai de la Coupe, puis contre Illis du Paon et Neter de la Croix du Sud. Toutefois, elle ne serait pas autorisée à rester dans les gradins pendant les autres combats, ceci pour éviter toute tricherie ensuite, et les autres candidats seraient soumis à la même règle. En effet, regarder un combat pouvait permettre de déceler d'éventuels points faibles et tous devaient partir sur le même plan. Ils n'auraient aucunement de contacts entre eux pendant les deux jours que dureraient les combats, et Helena devait bien reconnaître que ce point-là ne la gênait pas. Ainsi, tous seraient sur un pied d'égalité.

Le Grand Pope reprit la parole :

« Ceux qui ne combattent pas, laissez vos pandora boxes ici, puis vous serez conduit dans votre lieu d'isolement où vous resterez jusqu'à votre premier combat. Allez ! »

La voix pleine d'autorité de Shion ne laissait aucune alternative, et Helena suivit le serviteur chargé de la conduire à une des pièces adjacentes à l'arène. Ancienne, elle ressemblait aux cellules où les gladiateurs attendaient la mort, ce qui la fit frissonner quelques secondes. Là, point de mort annoncée mais de rudes combats à venir sous un soleil de plomb. Elle s'assit sur une banquette de pierre usée et attendit son tour le plus calmement qu'elle put. Les bruits des combats et des gradins lui parvenaient étouffés à travers les murs de pierre millénaires, mais elle parvint à en faire abstraction pour garder sa concentration. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle puisse vraiment le mesurer et, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

« C'est votre tour… », lui dit le serviteur qui l'avait conduite auparavant.

Helena se leva souplement et le suivit dans les couloirs sombres vers le rai de lumière qui figurait l'entrée de l'arène. La clameur de la foule se fit plus prégnante et plus audible au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et elle cligna des yeux sous la lumière du soleil de midi qui inondait maintenant l'arène. Esai de la Coupe, les bras croisés, l'attendait déjà…

**A suivre**


	32. annexe 2, chap 4

_Chapitre 4 : Combattre contre les autres et contre soi_

_(Helena se leva souplement et le suivit dans les couloirs sombres vers le rai de lumière qui figurait l'entrée de l'arène. La clameur de la foule se fit plus prégnante et plus audible au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et elle cligna des yeux sous la lumière du soleil de midi qui inondait maintenant l'arène. Esai de la Coupe, les bras croisés, l'attendait déjà.)_

Son regard sombre s'abaissa sur elle, et il eut un demi-sourire narquois :

« Hé bien, vas-tu revêtir ton armure, ou faudra-t-il que nous t'aidions à la mettre ? »

Helena haussa les épaules. Décidément, sa technique d'intimidation ne dépassait pas le ras du sol. Elle ne releva même pas et, sans qu'elle fît même un mouvement, sa pandora box se mit à briller d'une lumière argentée, puis s'ouvrit. En sortit dans une aura éblouissante un flocon de neige brillant, apparence de l'armure au repos. Helena, souriant, se campa au sol et sentit les pièces de son armure venir la recouvrir alors que le flocon se disloquait et venait recouvrir une partie de ses jambes, ses avant-bras, ses épaules, sa poitrine et en partie le bas de son corps. Un diadème brillant termina la tenue et vint enserrer sa tête.

Ainsi vêtue, elle fit face à Esai et, avec un sourire narquois, lui répondit :

« Comme tu le vois, mon armure sait très bien toute seule comment faire… »

Vu les pulsations qu'elle pouvait ressentir, l'armure de la Couronne Boréale était visiblement au meilleur de sa forme et s'accordait maintenant à sa cosmoénergie. L'aura rouge d'Esai apparut autour de lui, dans une tentative évidente d'intimidation, mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Helena. Elle fit un geste de la main, et quelques flocons de neige vinrent saupoudrer les épaulettes de l'armure d'Esai, malgré la chaleur étouffante de midi. Esai partit d'un grand rire :

« Tu es ridicule avec ta neige de bas étage, ma pauvre fille ! »

Croyait-il qu'elle n'était capable que de cela ? Pourtant, elle savait que prudence était mère de sûreté, et il était prématuré de lui montrer tout ce dont elle était capable. Peu lui importait qu'il crût qu'elle était effrayée, elle voulait simplement l'inciter à se dévoiler le premier. Esai était trop sûr de lui-même et surtout de sa force face à une femme, et son aura forcit pour l'entourer entièrement. Un crâne posé dans une coupe apparut derrière lui et une boule d'énergie se forma dans sa main. Comme les attaques mortelles étaient interdites, il la lui lança seulement. Helena fit un geste circulaire et la boule d'énergie ricocha dessus en étincelles écarlates.

Le soleil alors fit apparaître en une myriade d'arcs-en-ciel un mur transparent, entièrement fait de glace, positionné devant la guerrière. Il y eut une rumeur dans le public et, d'un geste large, elle le fit voler en éclats. Esai, voyant l'échec de sa technique, se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses et se rua de toute sa force sur sa jeune femme pour lui assener un uppercut. Helena, plus agile que lui, parvint à éviter le premier mais prit sur le côté du ventre le deuxième coup de poing. La douleur la stoppa quelques secondes et elle grimaça sous son masque, et elle n'eut que le temps d'esquiver un nouveau coup. Esai se servait de sa force brute pour l'atteindre, et elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était relativement efficace parce qu'il l'atteignit plusieurs fois encore. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester seulement à se défendre et, comme le lui serinait son maître très souvent, la meilleure défense, c'était... l'attaque. Il était temps qu'elle rafraîchisse les idées de son adversaire, au sens propre, et qu'elle lui montre à quoi ressemblait le climat de son pays d'origine. Esai ne mourrait pas d'un peu de froid si elle dosait correctement son coup, mais serait paralysé un petit moment. Tentant de stabiliser son souffle hésitant à cause des coups reçus, elle s'assura sur ses jambes et, alors que son aura blanc argenté l'entourait, l'air se rafraîchit beaucoup autour d'elle, faisant même frissonner l'assistance mais intéressant au plus haut point le stoïque grand maître du signe du Verseau, Youri. Il sembla aux témoins qu'elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres tant son aura était scintillante. Des particules de glace commencèrent à flotter autour d'elle. Elle fit un geste circulaire de la main et Esai se retrouva entouré de particules alors que la surface de son armure commençait à se couvrir de givre. Cependant, Helena savait parfaitement que les armures d'argent arrêtaient leur fonction à -200 °, il ne risquait donc rien qu'un bon coup de froid qui se solderait au pire par un rhume. Esai se débattit, éternua de façon tonitruante et, au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à se libérer, écumant de rage.

« Tu vas voir ! »

Elle avait beau être plus agile, elle ne parvint pas à éviter plusieurs de ses coups car il avait plus d'allonge qu'elle. Heureusement, son armure la protégeait mais elle ne couvrait pas l'intégralité de son corps, ce qui faisait que les zones exposées étaient une cible assez facile pour Esai. Helena savait esquiver mais la force brute utilisée par Esai lui permettait de passer sa défense. Elle réussit elle aussi à lui porter plusieurs coups en se servant de sa souplesse mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était une fois de plus que reculer pour mieux sauter. Ce n'était pas en combat à mains nues qu'elle parviendrait à le vaincre, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose, et vite !

Elle était plus petite que lui, plus légère, ce qui faisait qu'elle encaissait moins bien les coups, mais ça avait vraiment assez duré. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et, de façon très rapide, sauta sur les mains pour aller frapper violemment son adversaire au visage. Le casque d'Esai sauta et du sang coula de son nez alors qu'il allait rouler dans la poussière. Il se releva, encore plus furieux et son aura rouge sang brilla sinistrement autour de lui.

« Tu vas apprendre à vivre, fillette ! », grinça-t-il.

Une boule d'énergie se forma, plus grosse et plus impressionnante encore que la précédente mais Helena sut immédiatement comment faire. Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout et alterner en quelques centièmes de seconde attaque et défense. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, quand elle était apprentie, mais elle devait le tenter car c'était la clé de la victoire. Personne, en dehors d'elle-même et de son maître, ne connaissait cette attaque qu'elle avait créée, et l'effet de surprise serait son plus grand allié. Son aura blanc argenté l'entoura de nouveau, augmentant de plus en plus alors que la boule d'Esai se rapprochait de plus en plus. Des particules de glace se créèrent et reflétèrent la lumière en de minuscules points irisés rappelant la couleur des aurores boréales de son pays. D'un mouvement qu'elle fit, elles entourèrent Esai et formèrent un écran devant Helena, qui détourna l'énorme boule d'énergie rouge. Les fines particules alors se transformèrent progressivement en cristaux de glace qui paralysèrent Esai. Helena fit alors un mouvement circulaire du bras et l'étreinte s'intensifia, fixant littéralement le chevalier d'argent immobilisé au sol. Esai se débattit, y mit son cosmos mais ne parvint pas à se libérer de la glace épaisse. Il en fit tant qu'il finit par tomber sur le dos sans pouvoir se relever. Le froid créé par Helena était tel qu'il fit geler les bords de l'arène malgré le soleil dévorant de midi. Voyant son adversaire mis hors d'état de nuire, elle fit disparaître son cosmos et attendit calmement, sans néanmoins omettre de se conserver en garde. Bien lui en prit, car Esai, furieux d'avoir ainsi été gelé, réussit à faire exploser la gangue de glace plutôt impressionnante formée par la jeune femme en quelques secondes.

« Saleté ! », éructa-t-il en se précipitant sur elle, le visage en fureur.

Son aura rouge l'entourait, et décuplait sa force. Helena en fit les frais malgré sa souplesse et les sauts acrobatiques qu'elle fit pour l'éviter. Elle était peut-être plus rapide et plus légère que lui, mais il savait où frapper pour faire vraiment mal et limiter sa mobilité. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle continue à esquiver, ce n'était que perte de temps, mais qu'elle trouve là où il faudrait frapper son adversaire, le défaut de son armure en quelque sorte. Il ne fallait pas céder à l'énervement, oublier la douleur et se transcender. Toujours garder la maîtrise parfaite de ses gestes, en toutes circonstances. Elle se maudit d'avoir fait l'erreur de compter plus sur ses pouvoirs cosmiques, c'était une erreur de débutante. Pour qu'il puisse lui dévoiler sa faiblesse, il fallait qu'elle abaisse sa garde, au risque de prendre encore des coups et d'aggraver son état général. C'était là un moindre mal pour réussir ensuite à porter l'estocade. Sans se départir de son air altier et digne, elle abaissa les bras et resta ainsi devant Esai.

« As-tu décidé de te suicider ? Si tel est le cas je vais exaucer ton vœu, tu n'aurais jamais dû être autorisée à concourir de toute façon !! », s'écria-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Son aura luit d'une lumière rouge sang, mauvaise, mais Helena ne fit pas un mouvement. Dans les tribunes, les paroles prononcées par le chevalier d'argent avaient provoqué une certaine agitation, puis le silence. Avait-il l'intention d'outrepasser les règles ? Du côté des grands maîtres, c'était le plus parfait silence, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Helena. Etait-elle complètement inconsciente ?

Helena, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Visualiser les mouvements de son adversaire, les anticiper, rester le roc face aux éléments déchaînés, tel avait été le principe de maître Li Huan, celle qui l'avait entraînée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris cela plus tôt ? Exacerber ses sens pour parer et attaquer dans le même temps, c'était ça la solution !

Même les yeux fermés, elle pouvait ressentir les mouvements de son adversaire. Il y eut un échange de coups qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'escrime, attaque, parade, riposte, fausse attaque, parade. Helena tint sa partie dans ce ballet combattant et, si elle prit plusieurs coups aux jambes, aux bras et à l'abdomen, elle parvint à voir où frapper pour incapaciter Esai. En une fraction de secondes, elle para son dernier coup avec la partie de son armure qui couvrait son bras et lui assena un coup de pied à la limite de sa protection de thorax, juste en dessous du cœur, en ayant soin de bien doser l'énergie cinétique afin de seulement l'incapaciter. Esai resta debout un moment, puis bascula en avant, évanoui. Helena, elle, tomba à genoux, au milieu du silence de l'arène.

La voix du Grand Pope annonça alors :

« Helena de la Couronne Boréale gagne le combat… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Helena ne regretta pas d'avoir un masque. Les coups reçus la faisaient souffrir et elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la vît grimacer. Un passage entre les mains des médecins la mettrait en condition pour son combat de l'après-midi, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop grave. Son aura l'entoura de nouveau, et son armure, qui avait heureusement été peu abîmée, reprit sa place dans sa pandora box.

Alors, seulement, elle libéra Esai que les médecins vinrent chercher et on l'emmena aussi vers l'infirmerie. Une femme-médecin vint l'examiner, mais il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, des contusions, une côté fêlée, des bleus un peu partout. Elle ressentait une certaine douleur quand elle bougeait mais rien d'insurmontable. Un peu de repos et des applications régulières de baume à l'arnica la requinqueraient et elle serait en mesure de faire son second combat, prévu vers la fin de l'après-midi. Elle retourna à sa chambre, ôta son masque avant de faire une bonne toilette pour se débarrasser de la poussière de l'arène. Ceci fait, elle se repassa sur ses hématomes du baume à l'arnica, vérifia que ses plaies étaient pansées correctement avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour un repos bien mérité. Cependant, elle ne put vraiment dormir, son esprit resta vigilant et repassa tout le combat précédent. Elle avait toujours su que son point faible était le combat à mains nues, auquel elle n'avait jamais excellé vraiment, mais elle devait faire en sorte d'en faire un avantage face à des hommes dont c'était visiblement le point fort. Du côté de la technique elle s'en sortait honorablement, mais les hommes, plus lourds et avec plus d'allonge, avaient des coups qui portaient davantage.

Heureusement, la fatigue du combat la gagnant, elle finit par s'assoupir pour se réveiller au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle s'assit, grimaça quand elle s'étira et regarda son vieux réveil : il lui restait une heure avant son combat avec Illis du Paon, juste assez pour regagner ce qu'elle pouvait de ses moyens. Après tout, son maître lui avait toujours dit qu'un véritable chevalier se devait de pouvoir combattre dans toutes les conditions et surtout dans n'importe quel état physique. L'esprit devait posséder suffisamment de force pour transcender la douleur corporelle. Quand elle se leva et que ses blessures se rappelèrent à son bon plaisir, elle se dit que la théorie ne valait pas, et de loin, la pratique. Après, le tout était qu'elle parvienne à donner le change à son adversaire et surtout qu'elle évite de se faire directement frapper sans avoir l'air d'éviter franchement l'attaque.

Tout ce qu'elle savait d'Illis du Paon, pour l'avoir entendu dire, c'était qu'il possédait des pouvoirs mentaux, mais elle n'en connaissait pas le genre, il prenait bien soin de préserver son mystère. D'un geste réflexe de la tête, elle remit en place sa luxuriante chevelure, qui redevint ensuite de ses mains une natte impeccable, avala à longs traits le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche et entreprit d'attendre le serviteur qui viendrait la chercher. De sa chambre, elle n'entendait pas les clameurs de l'arène et elle profita du calme de son univers familier pour y puiser les forces nécessaires à son prochain combat. Elle était parfaitement sereine quand le serviteur vint la chercher. Elle le suivit et arriva dans l'arène avant Illis. Elle fit un geste théâtral du bras, seulement destiné à réjouir l'assistance, et son armure, dans une lumière argentée, vint docilement la recouvrir.

Une main sur la hanche, elle attendit calmement son adversaire. Illis finit par arriver, revêtit son armure et un sourire fendit son visage.

« Ainsi voici celle qui a réussi à vaincre Esai. Hé bien je t'assure tout de suite qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour moi ! »

Helena ne répondit même pas à la provocation et se contenta de vider son esprit au maximum pour éviter d'être lue si d'aventure Illis voulait s'y amuser et s'en servir contre elle. La discipline mentale que son maître lui avait permis d'acquérir à la sueur de son front serait son plus sûr avantage. Le regard vert d'eau de son adversaire ne la quittait pas d'un pouce, comme s'il cherchait à trouver sur elle son point faible, mais elle se contenta de rester là, calmement, les bras croisés. Elle pensa aux étendues blanches de son pays, son idée de la pureté. Elle fit défiler dans son esprit quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, les maisons englouties sous la neige et le gel, les étendues glacées modelées par le vent du nord, les cascades figées par la glace et la mer dont le mouvement était ralenti par la violence des éléments. Ce petit travail mental était le seul moyen de garder son esprit focalisé et concentré, et résolut d'ouvrir les hostilités cette fois. Derrière elle apparurent les couleurs irisées d'une aurore boréale et Illis se retrouva environné d'un tourbillon de neige.

« Vois les couleurs de mon pays, vois comme cette neige pure peut aussi devenir une arme redoutable… », dit-elle en augmentant la vitesse de rotation du tourbillon de neige.

Ce n'était pas cela qui pourrait le vaincre, loin de là, mais au moins il serait immobilisé pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle puisse trouver quoi faire ensuite. Mais elle n'eut pas ce délai, Illis réagit bien avant. Elle sentit alors une sorte de lassitude dans les muscles, puis une douleur et s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre. Bien sûr, le pouvoir mental paralysant d'Illis, plus puissant que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se tenait là, aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire, incapable de dire un mot, esprit prisonnier d'un corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Elle tenta bien de résister mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir mental capable de rivaliser avec ceux d'Illis. Comment pourrait-elle se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

Son adversaire se mit à rire :

« J'appuie sur certains points de ton corps, qui bloquent ta mobilité, tu es en mon pouvoir ! »

Helena, le premier mouvement de panique passé, tenta rapidement de se libérer de l'étreinte mentale d'Illis.

_« Calme-toi, ma fille, essaie plutôt de regagner ton contrôle… »_

Le regard sombre de l'Afghan ne la quittait pas, assurant ainsi son étreinte mentale. Elle devina facilement qu'il avait besoin d'un contact visuel pour cela, mais elle ne possédait malheureusement pas le don d'invisibilité. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra pour trouver de quelle façon il l'immobilisait, et découvrit qu'en fait il appuyait sur certains points énergétiques précis, probablement certains des points d'acupuncture, coupant tout simplement l'influx nerveux du cerveau aux muscles. Il fallait qu'elle rétablisse ces liens en utilisant sa force cosmique, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle pouvait effectuer cela. Une fois de plus, il y avait loin de la théorie, expliquée par son maître, à la pratique.

« Sois aussi immobile et inaltérable que la montagne, mais sois aussi une oreille qui écoute l'univers entier… », disait maître Li Huan. Si elle ne pouvait pas tabler sur des pouvoirs suffisants pour contrer ceux d'Illis, sa volonté pouvait du moins essayer d'en limiter les dégâts et d'essayer de se tirer de cette immobilité forcée.

Elle ferma les yeux, faisant le calme dans son esprit, calmant graduellement toute l'agitation qui y régnait ainsi que les relents de panique. Si son corps était immobilisé par la force télékinétique d'Illis, son esprit était intact et possédait une force non négligeable. On lui disait souvent étant enfant qu'elle était têtue et obtuse, et elle allait montrer à Illis que c'était vraiment un faible mot. Pour pouvoir cependant disposer de ses capacités, elle devait être parfaitement calme et sereine, et elle s'y employa. Cela dura quelques minutes, et Illis se mit à ricaner :

« Alors, trop faible pour contrer mon pouvoir ? Tu vas te décider à dire que tu déclares forfait, ou faut-il que je traduise pour cette auguste assemblée ? »

Que cet homme lui portait donc sur les nerfs ! Espérait-il donc tuer sa volonté ? Celui qui y parviendrait n'était pas encore né. Reparut un instant le caractère de la petite Helena, teigneuse et colérique, mais elle parvint à conserver le calme dans son esprit. Sa respiration se ralentit encore et, quand elle fut parfaitement sereine, elle fit jaillir son aura blanche argentée. Elle se concentra au maximum et son aura s'irisa, comme les aurores boréales de son pays d'origine. Lentement, un mur épais de glace se construisit devant elle, troublant le contact visuel d'Illis. Elle joua son va-tout et continua à se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît la pression sur ses membres faiblir. Alors le mur de glace explosa, projetant Illis à plusieurs mètres et délivrant enfin Helena.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps, bougea rapidement chacun de ses membres et se mit immédiatement en garde alors qu'Illis se relevait, furieux. Déterminé, il se rua sur elle mais elle réussit à esquiver plusieurs coups avec une grimace due à sa côté abîmée. Mais elle avait vu qu'Illis lui aussi avait été blessé et que sa mobilité s'en ressentait quelque peu, cela pourrait probablement combler son propre handicap en combat rapproché. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu davantage tabler sur ses pouvoirs mentaux, pouvoirs à distance qui ne nécessitaient quasi aucun effort physique.

Mais, vu que son plan n'avait pas réussi, il était obligé de combattre en corps à corps, et elle escomptait bien profiter des avantages que cette situation lui procurait. Bien que moulue comme une galantine, elle était tout de même plus légère et plus souple que lui. Elle retint un gémissement quand elle se détendit brusquement, sauta sur ses mains et vint faucher avec une rapidité foudroyante les jambes d'Illis qui tomba une fois de plus au sol. Cependant, il réagit tout aussi vite et elle n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir, ce qui fit rire Illis à qui cette vue de son adversaire les quatre fers en l'air redonna quelque courage.

« Trop lente ! », s'écria-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Lente, elle ? Une fois de plus il ne se basait que sur son apparence. Elle allait lui prouver derechef qu'il faisait une énorme erreur. D'une détente vive, elle se releva mais un mouvement ample d'Illis la renvoya à terre. Cette fois, c'était son bassin, non protégé par l'armure, qui avait pris le coup. Elle résista à la tentation de se mettre à hurler et se releva encore, transcendant la douleur physique.

Illis profita qu'elle était en position d'infériorité et entreprit de réutiliser son pouvoir sur elle. Son corps commença à de nouveau ne plus lui obéir, ses membres s'engourdirent et, une fois de plus, elle se retrouva esprit prisonnier d'un corps immobile. Elle eut une pensée pour ceux qui étaient dans cet état à la suite d'un accident ou d'un choc, esprit alerte dans un corps qui refusait d'obéir, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle reste ainsi.

Heureusement, ses pouvoirs cosmiques étaient également intacts, et elle allait promptement lui rafraîchir les idées. De nouveau son aura blanc argenté l'entoura et l'air se refroidit nettement alors qu'une fine pellicule de glace recouvrait le sol pourtant chauffé par le soleil de l'arène. Pour la seconde fois, le regard pourtant froid et désintéressé de Youri du Réticule, le glacial grand maître du signe du Verseau, se braqua vers elle et il ne quitta pas le moindre de ses gestes. Car il était l'un des seuls à maîtriser ce type d'élément, du fait de ses origines et aussi de son signe, lié au froid. Qu'allait-elle faire cette fois ?

Un vent léger se leva, se refroidit et vint environner Illis. C'était là sa botte secrète, personne à l'exception de son maître ne savait qu'elle pouvait maîtriser en partie le vent pour s'en servir comme vecteur de son froid. Le public frissonna quand le vent glacé forcit et vint entourer le chevalier d'argent, l'immobilisant. Illis, cependant, n'en resta pas là et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Une fois de plus, la douleur dans certains de ses centres nerveux, puis des picotements et la perte de sensibilité, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de son corps pour continuer d'appliquer la restriction par le vent et la glace. Immobile, telle une statue de marbre, esprit prisonnier d'un corps roide, elle dut se servir de tout son contrôle mental pour achever son idée et resserrer point après point, morceau par morceau, son étreinte glacée sur Illis.

Elle insista, y mettant toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait encore mobiliser, se servant de son cosmos pour arrêter le chaos, comme le disait son maître. Tout cela dura encore de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte mentale d'Illis faiblisse sous l'effet du froid qui entourait son corps. Helena, épuisée, tomba à genoux et un voile passa devant ses yeux, mais elle entendit clairement la voix du Grand Pope la déclarer vainqueur. Comment pouvait-elle être vainqueur alors que clairement Illis était encore debout ? Elle parvint à se relever, et vit que son adversaire s'était évanoui sous l'effet de l'épaisse couche de glace qui entourait son corps.

Quand elle réalisa l'épaisseur qu'elle avait réussi à produire, elle en fut stupéfiée. Etait-ce cela l'énergie du désespoir ? Malgré la douleur et la fatigue, elle parvint à se remettre debout, salua le plus respectueusement qu'elle put le Grand Pope, les grands maîtres et réussit à suivre le serviteur qui lui était attaché jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle perdit conscience à nouveau. Les pressions mentales d'Illis sur certains de ses points énergétiques, nerveux et musculaires avaient provoqué des dégâts internes assez sérieux, surtout sur la gaine de certaines de ses muscles et de ses nerfs, mais la femme médecin estima qu'une bonne nuit de repos en limiterait les effets sans qu'elle ait ensuite de séquelles. Elle l'examina entièrement, soigna les traces des coups reçus avec le même baume d'arnica et demanda au serviteur, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres lésions, de la raccompagner chez elle.

Helena, qui avait repris conscience entretemps, la remercia et se laissa doucement raccompagner par le serviteur alors que le crépuscule tombait déjà sur le Sanctuaire. Tentant d'oublier la douleur, elle ôta son masque, ses vêtements poussiéreux et prit une longue douche qui dénoua en partie ses muscles endoloris. Seulement vêtue d'un slip et d'un débardeur, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd, épuisée par ses deux combats. Quand elle se réveilla, les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient déjà le ciel, et elle réprima un gémissement quand elle essaya de s'asseoir. Centimètre par centimètre, elle y parvint et entreprit de faire entendre raison à ses muscles protestataires par quelques étirements.

« Allez, c'est la dernière ligne droite… », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

En effet, si elle gagnait ce combat-là, elle aurait toutes les chances d'obtenir le poste de grand maître. Elle ne savait pas le résultat des autres combats, mais elle devait se concentrer absolument sur celui à venir qui serait décisif. Après, resterait à voir son résultat dans les autres épreuves, rien n'était gagné d'avance.

Elle se leva, passa sous la douche et revêtit ensuite le même type de tenue collante que la veille. Ses cheveux en désordre subirent un brossage en règle, proche des cent coups de brosse recommandés par sa gouvernante dans son enfance, et redevinrent une épaisse natte qu'elle noua soigneusement. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais se força à prendre un petit déjeuner, pas question de tomber d'hypoglycémie sur le sable de l'arène et d'ainsi donner la victoire par forfait à Neter.

Elle prit plusieurs longues inspirations et attendit que le serviteur vienne la chercher pour l'emmener à l'arène.

Dehors, le jour s'était levé mais le temps était couvert, probablement un orage allait-il éclater dans la journée. Elle prit son masque et le posa sur son visage quand elle entendit les pas du serviteur sur le sentier extérieur. Sans un mot, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'arène où son adversaire était déjà là, les bras croisés, droit et digne. L'égyptien était très fier de son sang pharaonique ainsi que de son nom signifiant « divinité », il ne se privait pas de le dire, et il accueillit Helena avec une moue dédaigneuse, sans un mot, comme s'il lui faisait l'aumône de son regard fier. Helena, de son côté, n'avait jamais tiré fierté de ses origines nobles, et l'arrogance de son adversaire lui portait quelque peu sur les nerfs. Elle fit un geste et son armure, qui avait pris quelques coups, vint la recouvrir. Neter secoua ses cheveux nattés et ricana :

« Tu t'es levée en retard ou quoi ? »

Helena ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Décidément, était-ce le propre des hommes que de tenter la provocation avant même que d'échanger quelques horions ? Elle, pour sa part, préférait observer son adversaire, voilà qui était plus instructif. Pourtant, aucun de ses muscles ne bougea. Contrairement à ses deux autres adversaires, elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistaient les pouvoirs de Neter, et elle avait donc résolu d'avancer pas à pas, découverte par découverte, et cela passait par une phase d'observation, enfin autant qu'il pourrait lui en laisser.

L'égyptien restait immobile en face d'elle, mais Helena sentit la température, pourtant clémente à cette heure de la matinée, augmenter graduellement et perçut le cosmos de Neter par intermittence. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il pouvait contrôler la chaleur, voilà qui n'allait pas être simple, mais alors pas du tout. Elle sut que sa supposition était la bonne quand, enfin, l'aura verte de Neter apparut clairement autour de lui alors que la température devenait proprement étouffante, dépassant allègrement les cinquante degrés.

Dégoulinante de sueur, Helena avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle se sentait mal. En face d'elle, Neter la regardait avec un sourire mauvais, mais elle ne lui donna pas le plaisir de la voir s'évanouir. Pourtant, bouger dans ses conditions était une véritable épreuve, elle risquait l'hyperthermie, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Malgré le danger d'arrêt cardiaque, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant de n'en plus être capable.

Son aura l'entoura et fit descendre la température de quelques degrés, la rendant un peu plus supportable.

« Qu'est-ce que ton misérable petit froid peut faire contre ma chaleur ? », pérora Neter.

Cette remarque désagréable tira Helena de sa torpeur hyperthermique. Misérable petit froid ? C'était dire qu'il n'y avait jamais goûté, surtout pas au fin fond de son désert. Pourtant, comment faire alors que chaque mouvement lui coûtait deux fois plus de force et qu'elle avait un voile rouge devant les yeux ? Son sang battait furieusement à ses tempes sous l'effet de la chaleur infernale, largement suffisante pour grever sa vitesse d'exécution. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle s'évanouisse, ce qui allait forcément arriver si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution.

Elle avait quasiment oublié le public de l'arène, lui aussi écrasé de chaleur par les pouvoirs cosmiques de l'égyptien. Son attention tentait de se concentrer uniquement sur son adversaire et d'oublier que son corps ne réagissait presque plus, dangereusement proche de l'hyperthermie. Il allait falloir compter sur sa force cosmique pour se sortir de là, mais cela suffirait-il avec un corps affaibli ? Car c'était bien évidemment là le problème. Le but n'étant pas de tuer mais d'incapaciter, il semblait que Neter ait parfaitement compris comment procéder dans son cas.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit une Asgardienne n'était pas un secret mais peu connaissaient son véritable pouvoir de glaciation. Son maître lui avait toujours dit d'être économe en paroles et en actes à ce sujet. Son maître lui avait toujours dit d'être économe en paroles et en actes à ce sujet, surtout concernant une capacité de glaciation relativement rare au Sanctuaire mais que la rumeur attribuait à un des grands maîtres et aux chevalier d'or correspondant.

En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, Neter était un sévère adversaire, bien plus dangereux pour elle que les deux précédents. Si elle ne pouvait tabler sur une vitesse d'exécution normale, il lui restait, comme pour le combat précédent, la solution de s'en remettre à sa force cosmique qui, elle, n'avait pas besoin forcément de mouvements corrects, voire pas de mouvement du tout. Mais, d'ici qu'elle puisse se concentrer assez pour faire ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait le temps de suer jusqu'à sa dernière goutte d'eau, et Neter y comptait visiblement. Il la regardait avec un sourire mauvais et avait bien l'intention de jouer avec elle le plus longtemps possible pour l'épuiser, comme un chat joue avec la souris qu'il a l'intention de manger.

A demi inconsciente, le corps écrasé de chaleur, Helena tenta tant bien que mal d'avoir un sursaut de volonté. Pas question qu'elle laisse Neter gagner par forfait ! Elle tenta de faire encore descendre la température, mais cela ne réussit qu'à aggraver sa faiblesse générale. Essayer de faire baisser la température ne servirait à rien qu'à l'épuiser, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait procéder. Il fallait qu'elle puisse garder ses forces pour agir différemment.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer pour pouvoir tirer le maximum de son pouvoir cosmique. Elle occulta tous les bruits autour d'elle, se retranchant en elle-même pour accéder à son pouvoir le plus puissant, par paliers, en rendant sa respiration de plus en plus calme malgré la chaleur. C'est alors que les occupants de l'arène, médusés, virent muter pendant quelques secondes son aura argentée en aura dorée, phénomène dont elle ne se rendit même pas compte, trop profondément plongée dans sa concentration.

Il y eut une rumeur parmi l'assistance et les grands maîtres, et le regard du Grand Pope Shion se braqua immédiatement sur elle. L'aura argentée d'Helena prit des reflets dorés alors qu'elle augmentait à un point que personne ne lui connaissait. Le vent se leva et entoura Neter, mais le chevalier éclata de rire :

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? »

Mais son rire ne dura pas, car le vent se refroidit encore, augmenta sa puissance de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir une tornade qui l'entoura et se chargea de cristaux de glace. Le chevalier, pris dans la tourmente, se mit à tourner sans pouvoir s'arrêter et les cristaux, parfaitement contrôlés par Helena, firent quelques entailles sur tout son corps, sans toutefois le blesser gravement.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, soutint son effort en serrant les dents et son adversaire, arraché du sol, alla s'abattre au bout de l'arène, à demi assommé et, surtout, son armure gelée.

La température chuta rapidement et Helena, voûtée jusque-là pour résister à la chaleur, put enfin se redresser et se permettre un discret soupir.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, il se releva, écumant de rage, et se précipita sur elle. Helena, épuisée et encore un peu sonnée, ne put éviter un de ses coups qui lui heurta le ventre, mais elle réussit tout de même à esquiver les autres par un sursaut de volonté. Les dents serrées, la douleur irradiant dans tout son thorax, elle réussit à rester sur ses jambes et attaqua à son tour Neter. Elle était peut-être moins efficace en force pure mais elle était beaucoup plus souple que lui. Serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur, elle exécuta une fois de plus un magnifique saut acrobatique qui termina sa course en plein milieu du torse du guerrier.

Neter vacilla, mais parvint à parer une partie de l'attaque. Helena, vive comme l'éclair, laissa échapper un gémissement mais réussit à le faucher, utilisant l'énergie cinétique accumulée pour le faire tomber violemment.

Cette fois, le chevalier d'argent se retrouva cloué au sol et ne se releva pas, assommé. Helena tomba alors à genoux, et elle entendit à peine le Grand Pope la déclarer vainqueur du combat. Son corps, épuisé par l'extrême chaleur et la suite de combats, la trahit et, ne pouvant lutter, elle s'évanouit alors que son armure la quittait et allait docilement se ranger dans sa pandora box pour se régénérer.

Elle reprit conscience au bout d'un temps indéterminé à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. La lumière du soleil couchant l'éblouit quelque peu et, dès qu'elle cligna des yeux, une main fit descendre un store devant la fenêtre en face d'elle. La doctoresse qui l'avait examinée après chaque combat était à son chevet.

« Vous êtes une chanceuse, malgré les coups reçus et les chocs subis vous n'avez rien de grave. Je vais cependant vous garder en observation cette nuit, mais vous devrez vous reposer ensuite quelques temps… », déclara-t-elle.

Helena était trop épuisée pour protester, aussi sombra-t-elle de nouveau dans le sommeil…

**A suivre**


	33. annexe 2, chap 5

_Chapitre 5 : La décision finale_

Les grands maîtres, pendant ce temps, étaient rassemblés pour les résultats, et nombre d'entre eux se récrièrent lorsqu'il s'avéra que c'était Helena la gagnante. En effet, elle avait vaincu tous ses adversaires, réussi les épreuves théoriques et prouvé par l'observation de son enseignement qu'elle était un bon et efficace professeur. Ce fut un tollé, certains hurlèrent à la tricherie et les plus pragmatiques recoupèrent les résultats une seconde fois. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait pas eu erreur, Youri se leva et demanda :

« Et maintenant, que devons-nous faire ? La question ne s'est jamais posée auparavant, il n'y a jamais eu aucun grand maître du sexe féminin, et pourtant il n'y a pas de doute à propos des compétences d'Helena de la Couronne Boréale, elle l'a démontré brillamment et nous l'avons tous vu… »

Le glacial grand maître du signe du Verseau récapitulait tranquillement la situation, prenant à parti le reste du conseil. N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas aurait pu croire qu'il portait un intérêt à la personne d'Helena, mais en fait il se contentait de poser froidement, logiquement, les données du problème. Techniquement, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de précédent ni de règles à ce propos, mais quelques-uns des grands maîtres refusaient nettement qu'Helena intègre le conseil. Cela allait à l'encontre de leurs convictions, car ils contestaient que le futur chevalier d'or des Poissons soit entraîné par une femme tant cela était associé dans leur esprit à l'idée de fragilité. Certains, comme Androgeio, le Taureau, ou Hylas, le Lion partaient du principe que, si Helena avait réussi les épreuves, elle avait d'office sa place au conseil, mais d'autres, comme Faustulus, le Cancer, Pedro, le Capricorne ou Dion, le Scorpion, y étaient farouchement opposés, sans compter ceux comme Açoka, la Vierge, ou Youri, le Verseau, qui se déclaraient neutres. Même la visible apparition d'une aura dorée pendant le dernier combat ne parvint pas à mettre tout le monde d'accord, car tous y accordaient un sens différent.

La réunion se prolongea tard dans la nuit et, comme ils ne purent trouver un terrain d'entente, il fut décidé de reprendre les délibérations le lendemain après un peu de repos. Aucun d'eux ne vit un serviteur se fondre dans la nuit et se diriger vers le bureau personnel du Grand Pope, où se voyait encore la lumière tremblotante d'une chandelle. Il traversa les salles de son appartement privé et frappa à la lourde porte de chêne. A l'assentiment verbal de l'occupant des lieux, il entra. Il s'inclina et dit :

« Ils n'ont pas pris de décision… »

Le Grand Pope leva la tête, ferma le vieux livre qu'il étudiait et eut seulement un hochement de tête :

« Merci, vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant… »

Resté seul, il ôta son masque, qu'il posa sur le coin du bureau. Tant de remous était bien évidemment prévisible, et il avait profité du temps qu'avait duré la réunion pour chercher une fois de plus parmi les précédents, ainsi que dans les règles et les lois édictées par ses prédécesseurs. Si ce qu'il avait trouvé ne suffisait pas à convaincre le conseil, finalement sa décision aurait force de loi. Il détestait devoir faire preuve d'autorité sur le conseil des grands maîtres mais c'est ce qu'il allait sans aucun doute devoir faire. Helena avait prouvé qu'elle était la personne désignée pour entraîner le prochain chevalier d'or des Poissons, il n'y avait vraiment que les grands maîtres pour faire encore de la résistance, tout ça parce qu'elle était une femme.

Lui-même avait eu une vie très longue, aussi était-il en mesure de relativiser certaines choses et de voir plus clair qu'eux, mais il trouvait vraiment toutes ces tergiversations un peu ridicules. Si rien n'empêchait Helena de participer, rien ne l'empêchait non plus de gagner et donc d'exercer la charge qu'elle avait obtenue de haute lutte.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, eut un soupir et son regard pourpre se perdit dans le vague. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à imposer quoi que ce soit mais il n'avait guère le choix. Les grands maîtres étaient-ils à ce point aveugle ? Ils savaient très bien que, lorsque l'aura d'un candidat mutait quelques instants au doré, c'était le signe qu'il était élu par la déesse elle-même, chacun d'eux avait eu ce genre de choses lors d'un de ses combats.

Il posa un instant ses mains sur ses yeux, sentant la fatigue se faire lourde sur ses paupières et sur ses épaules, mais les ouvrit de nouveau. Pas encore le moment du repos pour lui, il avait encore du travail, et cette histoire de grand maître était de loin le cadet de ses soucis. Juste un regard à un portrait qu'il gardait dans un tiroir, et il ouvrit de nouveau un dossier…

Quand Helena ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la nuit s'éclaircissait et le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose. Elle se frotta les yeux, tenta de se redresser et laissa échapper un gémissement. Pas un muscle de son corps ne la faisait souffrir, et elle n'eut d'autre solution que de rester allongée en attendant que son corps veuille bien de nouveau lui obéir sans protester. En tout cas, quel que fût le résultat final, elle se trouvait satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accompli, et elle n'avait cure de ce que pourraient en dire les autres. Après tout, elle avait tout de même réussi à gagner ses trois combats, cela au moins était une victoire pour elle. Elle avait du moins prouvé aux chevaliers hommes qu'une femme pouvait faire aussi bien qu'eux, sinon mieux.

Elle resta encore allongée un bon moment, regardant par les interstices du store de la fenêtre de sa chambre le jour se lever. Cela promettait d'être encore une belle et chaude journée d'arrière saison.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, la doctoresse qui l'avait soignée entra, accompagnée d'une infirmière.

« Bon, vous avez déjà meilleure mine, mais interdiction de faire des efforts violents ces quinze prochains jours… »

Elle l'examina soigneusement et ajouta :

« Vous viendrez tous les jours ici pour que vos pansements soient changés, jusqu'à guérison complète… »

Le ton employé ne souffrait pas de discussion, aussi Helena s'abstint-elle de toute remarque. Après tout, elle ne se sentait pas du tout au meilleur de sa forme non plus, autant éviter de retarder stupidement sa guérison.

L'infirmière, sous le contrôle du médecin, vérifia ses bandages, en changea certains et, enfin, on l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle, mais portée par deux serviteurs. Sur ses indications, ils la déposèrent sur son fauteuil et la laissèrent seule. Se tenant aux meubles, elle parvint à gagner la salle de bains pour se laver, puis revint s'asseoir sur son lit à petits pas, enveloppée dans une serviette. Son corps d'ordinaire pâle était marqué ça et là de vilaines taches bleues, de traces de coups divers, qu'elle dissimula derrière sa tenue de coton ordinaire. Après tout, c'était le lot des guerriers, et elle en avait déjà eu beaucoup lorsqu'elle était une apprentie, mais rarement à ce point tout de même.

Une fois habillée, ses cheveux ordonnés, elle s'assit de nouveau sur le fauteuil et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec un long soupir d'aise en fermant les yeux…

Pendant qu'Helena se reposait, les grands maîtres, dès leur réveil, reprenaient place dans leur salle de délibération pour enfin prendre une décision. Quand Shion entra, une heure plus tard, les regards de tous se braquèrent sur lui, teintés d'interrogation. Il toisa tout le monde de son visage masqué et prit la parole :

« Il est temps que vous publiiez le résultat de l'épreuve, à présent. Qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

Les grands maîtres se regardèrent, et ce fut le silence pendant un bon moment, que Shion ne rompit pas. Autant les laisser décider eux-mêmes sans mettre de pression supplémentaire. Hylas, le Lion, se leva et déclara :

« Nous ne sommes pas d 'accord entre nous, Altesse, certains pensent qu'Helena doit être grand maître, d'autres pensent qu'en raison de son sexe elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous malgré le fait qu'elle ait réussi les épreuves… »

Visiblement, Hylas, lui, était d'accord, Shion le perçut à l'intonation de sa voix.

Shion prit le lourd dossier et le vieux volume relié qu'il avait amené avec lui et les posa sur la table :

« Voici les assertions que j'ai pu trouver à propos de ce problème dans les archives des précédents grands popes, je vous les ai apportées… »

Une lueur de détermination passa dans le regard d'Amphion et de Zéthos, les grands maîtres du signe des Gémeaux. Vaillamment, les deux jumeaux prirent l'un le dossier, l'autre le livre et se plongèrent dedans. Shion fit apporter des rafraîchissements car il subodora que cela risquait de durer longtemps. Progressivement, les autres grands maîtres vinrent aider, lisant les pièces du dossier restantes, recoupant les informations, parlant doucement entre eux. Au bout de quatre heures, ils tombèrent d'accord : rien dans les précédents n'empêchait une femme d'intégrer le conseil. Malheureusement, cela relança la discussion de plus en plus belle et fit monter la moutarde au nez de Shion excédé. Pourtant il garda parfaitement le contrôle de lui-même et dit calmement mais d'un ton ferme :

« Très bien. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais, puisque vous êtes incapables de vous mettre d'accord, je vous annonce qu'Helena de la Couronne Boréale intègrera ce conseil, que cela vous plaise ou non, parce qu'elle a réussi les épreuves comme chacun de vous en son temps. Continuez vos discussions stériles si cela vous agrée, mais le temps s'écoule et les autres chevaliers d'or vont être découverts bientôt… »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, destinées à les ramener à leurs vraies priorités. S'ils étaient là, s'ils avaient été spécialement choisis, initiés, c'était pour gérer le Sanctuaire mais, et surtout, pour entraîner les chevaliers d'or qui apparaîtraient bientôt comme l'avaient déjà fait ceux des Gémeaux. Le temps s'était accéléré maintenant vers la guerre sainte, et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des préjugés stupides.

« Je vous laisse vous charger du reste maintenant… », dit-il seulement et, sur cette flèche du Parthe, il sortit pour regagner ses appartements.

Faustulus se leva alors et déclara :

« Je propose de la tester avant de l'initier, et nous verrons bien si elle est vraiment digne d'entrer au conseil… »

Cette proposition emporta l'assentiment de ceux qui étaient opposés à son intégration comme de ceux qui y étaient favorables, et il fut décidé de la convoquer le lendemain devant le conseil au grand complet…

Des coups frappés à sa porte tirèrent Helena de sa somnolence. Elle attrapa son masque et signifia au visiteur d'entrer. Un serviteur entra, referma la porte et s'inclina :

« Je suis porteur d'une convocation pour vous… »

Et il lui tendit un rouleau. Helena l'ouvrit, le lut rapidement et répondit seulement :

« Vous leur direz que je me présenterai devant eux à l'heure dite… »

Le serviteur s'inclina une seconde fois puis se retira, laissant Helena pensive, le rouleau dans la main. Que signifiait donc cette convocation alors que les résultats n'étaient pas encore annoncés? Quelque chose de positif ou de négatif ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange. Les termes de la convocation pourtant ne lui fournissaient pas d'indices, à dessein supposa-t-elle, elle était écrite dans un style ampoulé, aux lettres soigneusement tracées, pour bien lui montrer que c'était quelque chose d'officiel. Décidément, les grands maîtres ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde, se dit-elle d'un air quasi amusé. En tout cas, elle avait bien l'intention de se présenter devant eux sur ses deux jambes, pas en position de faiblesse, quoi qu'ils lui disent elle y ferait face avec honneur. A cette réflexion, un léger sourire fendit son visage et apparut, venu du fond de sa mémoire, le visage de sa mère lui disant cela alors qu'elle était encore une enfant. Toujours faire face avec honneur ! C'était cela qui avait toujours guidé sa vie, et qui continuerait même si elle avait échoué aux épreuves parce que, du moins, il lui resterait cela.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait sur le Sanctuaire, ensanglantant les pierres blanches, mais Helena resta enfermée, écoutant les rumeurs du monde extérieur autour de sa petite chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer les autres, juste de reprendre tranquillement des forces en se repliant sur elle-même. L'expérience qu'elle avait vécue était éreintante mais unique, vu que ce n'était que la seconde fois dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire que la disposition « grands maîtres » était utilisée suite au décès de la majorité des chevaliers d'or lors de la précédente guerre sainte. Finalement, peut-être était-ce le destin qui l'avait fait naître sous le signe des Poissons pour pouvoir concourir à cette épreuve, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Laissant son esprit vagabonder, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures après, et esquissa une grimace de douleur quand elle tenta de bouger. Ses adversaires étaient-ils dans le même état qu'elle ? Probablement pas, mais perclus d'engelures sûrement. Cette idée la fit légèrement sourire et, bougeant précautionneusement, elle parvint à se mettre assise, puis debout, étirant centimètre par centimètre ses muscles endoloris. Enlever ses vêtements fut le même type de supplice, mais elle y parvint et, quasiment dans le plus simple appareil, se mit au lit. Sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, fut pour son blanc pays qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, lui manqua…

Le lendemain, les grands maîtres, soigneusement mis par ordre de signes et vêtus des médaillons d'argent, insigne de leur charge, ainsi que de l'écharpe de soie blanche brodée qu'ils portaient ordinairement lors des grandes cérémonies, attendaient dans leur salle de session et discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Un héraut annonça, exactement à l'heure convenue :

« Le chevalier d'argent Helena de la Couronne Boréale ! »

Dix paires d'yeux se braquèrent alors sur la porte de bois incrustée d'argent dont les doubles battants s'ouvrirent sur Helena. Vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon court de coton soigné, les pieds chaussés de sandales de cuir, ses cheveux soigneusement nattés, elle se tenait droite, sans paraître avoir la moindre séquelle de ses trois combats.

Androgeio, le plus proche de la porte, lui dit :

« Entrez… »

Calculant soigneusement son pas pour le rendre le plus normal possible, elle s'exécuta et s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, face à la vaste table de chêne disposée en U. Elle s'inclina en signe de respect et attendit.

Ce fut Youri du Réticule, le plus neutre de tous, qui se leva et parla :

« Avant que les résultats ne soient publiés, nous voulions te dire que tu as réussi toutes les épreuves… »

Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Pedro se leva :

« Mais il n'est pas question que tu intègres le conseil… »

Helena se contint soigneusement, n'eut pas un frisson, pas un mouvement. C'était à prévoir, mais elle évita soigneusement d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, pas question qu'elle se laisse évincer sans se battre !

« Avez-vous une raison légale de l'empêcher ? », questionna-t-elle en détachant bien ses mots.

Il y eut un silence et nul ne sut quoi répondre. S'ils avaient pu voir derrière le masque d'Helena, ils auraient vu son regard mordoré jeter des éclairs. Elle se doutait bien de la raison, mais elle voulait l'entendre de leur bouche directement, qu'ils osent admettre leurs préjugés devant elle. Mais ce ne fut pas cela que dit Dion, grand maître du signe du Scorpion :

« Il n'y a aucun précédent d'une femme grand maître, et nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque car nous ne savons pas si tu supporteras l'initiation… »

Effectivement, l'argument se tenait, mais Helena ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle sentait nettement le regard de chacun des grands maîtres sur elle, et donc mit un point d'honneur à ne rien exprimer avec son corps, même involontairement. Toujours faire face avec honneur…ce leitmotiv tournait dans sa tête et lui permettait d'être impassible.

Elle reprit :

« Alors, s'il n'y aucun empêchement légal, et que le résultat est bien celui que vous avez dit, je subirai l'initiation, dussé-je y laisser ma vie… »

Son intonation était calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle supportait correctement la pression volontairement causée par le conseil. Pourtant, Amphion, le premier grand maître des Gémeaux, insista :

« L'initiation est très difficile, elle te demandera énormément et ton corps est tout de même moins solide que celui d'un homme, que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord pour que tu prennes ce risque et que tu meures inutilement… »

Le regard sombre du grand maître du Cancer, Faustulus, se braqua alors sur elle et il ajouta :

« Quelle idée de vouloir t'initier, tu vas mourir stupidement et c'est tout ! »

Mais Helena n'en démordit pas :

« Il n'y a aucune manière stupide de mourir, et surtout pas dans ces conditions… »

Et elle ajouta :

« Au moins, si j'échoue, cela fera un précédent qui pourra être utilisable une prochaine fois… »

Ce dernier argument d'une logique imparable provoqua le silence. Mais Açoka, le grand maître de la Vierge, le rompit de sa voix calme :

« Tu as été blessée durant ces épreuves, tu n'es pas en état de subir l'initiation et, même si tu l'étais, les autres ont raison, c'est trop dangereux… »

Tout les grands maîtres abondaient dans son sens, curieux de voir si Helena irait vraiment jusqu'au bout. En fait, l'initiation ne la tuerait pas, car elle était plus mentale que physique, mais ils voulaient vraiment la tester pour juger de la force de son caractère et de sa motivation.

Pedro lança alors la flèche du Parthe :

« L'initiation n'a pas été prévue pour une femme, et ce dès la création de ce conseil, aussi tu ferais bien mieux de retourner à tes élèves… »

Helena allait répondre lorsqu'un héraut annonça :

« Son Altesse le Grand Pope ! »

Les grands maîtres se regardèrent d'un air passablement étonné et, d'un seul mouvement, se levèrent alors que Shion faisait son entrée d'un pas majestueux.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? », Dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Helena, malgré la douleur de ses muscles, s'agenouilla immédiatement, comme tous les grands maîtres.

« Avez-vous décidé de continuer dans vos errements ? Le temps nous est compté, et vous le perdez à tester stupidement ce chevalier qui a pourtant prouvé ses capacités… », déclara Shion d'une voix glaciale.

Pas un grand maître n'osa répondre à cela, tant l'autorité du Grand Pope était prégnante dans ces simples mots. Il acheva :

« Déterminez une date pour son initiation, et publiez les résultats, cela aurait déjà dû être fait… »

Et il sortit, laissant les grands maîtres interloqués. Pedro reprit ses esprits et dit en jetant un regard noir à Helena :

« Tu peux te retirer maintenant, nous allons délibérer et tu recevras la date dans la journée… »

Le chevalier d'argent, qui était encore à genoux, se releva, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, la tête pleine d'interrogations diverses. Comment le Grand Pope avait-il su qu'on la convoquait sous couvert de la tester ? Elle ne saurait jamais la réponse, aussi, malgré son état général, s'en alla-t-elle s'occuper de ses apprenties. Elle préférait le faire maintenant, avant que les résultats ne soient annoncés. Bien sûr, tout le monde la bombarda de questions, mais elle fut assez circonspecte, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Lorsqu'elle repartit enfin du camp, elle réalisa alors brusquement que c'était dorénavant elle le grand maître du signe des Poissons, même si elle ne le serait techniquement et en charge qu'après son initiation. Elle resta debout sur le chemin, immobile, tant la force de cette révélation était puissante. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle avait été quelque peu anesthésiée par les conditions un peu étranges de sa convocation au conseil, et l'évidence avait donc peiné à s'imposer en elle. Les grands maîtres avaient tenté de l'empêcher mais ils avaient été pris à leur propre piège. La tête lui tourna, elle chancela et faillit tomber, mais elle se reprit vite, elle n'avait plus le droit d'être faible. La tête bourdonnante, elle regagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour laisser passer le choc à retardement. Elle tremblait, elle avait froid, mais elle laissa passer la crise. Quand elle recouvra toute sa lucidité et que son corps cessa de la trahir, elle expira un grand coup et considéra la situation : elle avait réussi les épreuves, elle allait être initiée grand maître, elle était désormais membre de l'élite dirigeante du Sanctuaire. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, sa vie avait irrémédiablement basculé.

Elle resta là, allongée, le corps encore douloureux, laissant flotter sa conscience entre veille et sommeil. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, on vint frapper mais elle n'ouvrit pas, elle voulait rester encore un peu hors du monde, rester encore un peu celle qu'elle avait été, avant d'affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur.

Elle ne consentit à ouvrir que lorsqu'un serviteur du conseil s'annonça, beaucoup plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle prit le rouleau, remercia le serviteur et referma la porte. Elle déroula la missive et y lut que son initiation aurait lieu dans quatre jours. Elle le laissa rouler et, se tournant vers l'étagère, y regarda pensivement sa pandora box qu'on y avait ramenée pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. C'était là tout le sens de son existence, et elle souhaita avec force que ses nouveaux devoirs ne le lui fassent pas oublier…

**A suivre**


	34. annexe 2, chap 6

_Chapitre 6 : La boucle est bouclée_

Les quatre jours passèrent comme dans une sorte de brume, un peu en dehors de la réalité. Comme il fallait le prévoir, tout le camp d'entraînement des femmes la fêta comme il se devait, même si elle n'y voyait pas forcément quelque chose à fêter au vu du travail qui l'attendait. C'était une charge au sens propre et au sens figuré, et il allait falloir qu'elle en prenne une partie sur ses épaules très bientôt.

Certains des grands maîtres, du moins ceux qui étaient de son côté, profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour commencer son apprentissage des rouages administratifs et du conseil de façon pratique. Helena emmagasina soigneusement chaque information et traita même quelques dossiers avec Hylas pour se familiariser. Cependant, elle avait droit à un regard de mépris de certains des grands maîtres qui estimaient qu'elle n'avait gagné sa place que parce que le Grand Pope s'était entremis. Eux pensaient que l'initiation dévoilerait son indignité, et que tout serait ainsi réglé, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Au jour dit, le conseil au grand complet l'accompagna devant le temple des Poissons. Helena portait son armure, et son regard mordoré ne cillait pas malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur, aussi grimpa-t-elle bravement les marches de marbre menant à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre dans le temple vide depuis plus de deux cents ans, mais une légère odeur de roses y régnait encore, intacte malgré les siècles écoulés. Elle marcha quelques minutes et une lumière dorée attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers sa source et découvrit, posée sur un socle de pierre ouvragé, l'urne de l'armure d'or des Poissons environnée de son aura propre. Comme mue par une volonté extérieure, elle s'en approcha et posa sa main sur la surface d'or sculptée. L'armure sembla réagir à sa présence, et elle sentit sa propre aura l'entourer. Il lui sembla que l'armure sondait au fond d'elle-même, se synchronisant avec son cosmos. Elle ressentit alors comme une énorme explosion psychique qui secoua tout son corps et la fit vaciller sur ses jambes. Elle parvint cependant à rester debout et ressentit nettement la mutation de son aura qui prit des reflets dorés, signe distinctif bien connu des grands maîtres. Cependant, elle ne put résister bien longtemps et finit par tomber à terre. Venue des limbes de l'espace et du temps, elle entendit une voix :

« Helena de la Couronne Boréale, relève-toi ! »

Devant elle se tenait l'image immatérielle d'une jeune femme au léger sourire, aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux verts, revêtue de l'armure des Poissons. Harmonie des Poissons, sans aucun doute _(note : j'ai créé l'ancienne génération avant Lost Canvas, donc je reste cohérente avec mon travail précédent)._

Helena sentit la pression psychique se dissiper et elle parvint à se tenir droite face à l'image de celle qui était brutalement décédée sous les coups des spectres lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Harmonie reprit :

« Puisque c'est toi qui a été révélée pour former mon successeur, reçois mon savoir… »

Elle s'approcha d'elle, son aura l'entoura et se mêla à celle d'Helena. Silencieusement, les deux femmes communièrent en silence, et Harmonie, au bout d'un long moment, finit par le rompre :

« Retourne parmi les vivants à présent, je t'ai transmis mon savoir. Il est de ton devoir à présent de former mon successeur et de le préparer à la guerre sainte … »

Il semblait à Helena qu'elle avait assimilé les secrets des attaques, qu'elle les avait toujours connus. Son corps tremblait mais ce n'était pas de peur, il assimilait en lui-même toutes les connaissances transmises par Harmonie et qu'elle devrait enseigner au futur chevalier d'or des Poissons, son futur élève.

Elle réussit à dire :

« Merci… »

Puis l'apparition s'évanouit en faisant un simple signe de la main, laissant Helena seule dans le temple qui s'obscurcit soudainement. Elle resta un moment dans l'obscurité, reprenant son empire sur elle-même, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Tous les grands maîtres étaient encore là, mais cette fois le Grand Pope s'était joint à eux. Il leva les mains, et elle vit qu'il tenait un écrin.

« Ceci symbolisera désormais votre état de grand maître… »

Il l'ouvrit, et elle vit briller un médaillon d'argent frappé au signe des Poissons. Shion le souleva et le passa au cou d'Helena agenouillée. Il lui fit signe de se relever et se tourna vers les grands maîtres :

« Accueillez dorénavant parmi vous le grand maître du signe des Poissons, Helena… »

Aucun d'eux ne broncha, même si elle crut encore surprendre quelques lueurs d'animosité dans le regard de certains d'entre eux. Ils se dispersèrent mais Shion retint auprès de lui Helena un instant :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de prendre sur vous-même la charge qui vous revient, aussi vais-je vous envoyer à Asgard, vous porterez diverses missives pour les souverains. Vous pourrez aussi voir votre famille… »

La tête d'Helena lui tourna et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une mesure de délicatesse du Grand Pope, qui avait bien remarqué sa façon particulière et exceptionnellement malgracieuse de se mouvoir à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçus.

« Je ne veux pas de faveur, Altesse… », lui dit-elle.

Mais Shion devait avoir prévu son objection, car il rétorqua

« Ce n'est pas une faveur, j'ai besoin de vous comme plénipotentiaire auprès des souverains, considérez cela comme le premier de vos devoirs en tant que grand maître… »

Vu comme cela, cela passait mieux aux yeux d'Helena qui inclina la tête.

« Je partirai quand il vous conviendra… », se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Shion conclut :

« Très bien, préparez vos affaires et passez me voir demain matin, je vous donnerai les documents que vous allez porter et vous partirez ensuite… »

La cause étant entendue, Helena se retira chez elle pour y préparer ses bagages, la tête encore foisonnante et étourdie. Les connaissances transmises avaient besoin de temps pour s'ordonner afin qu'elle les pût transmettre à son élève quand le temps en serait venu, aussi réussit-elle à faire un semblant d'ordre dans son cerveau. Comment ses proches réagiraient-ils de la revoir après tant d'années, ainsi que les souverains qui lui avaient fait confiance autrefois. Elle avait reçu quelques fois des lettres de ses parents, mais elles s'étaient faites rares au fur et à mesure des années vu qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y répondre. A présent, son supérieur lui-même l'envoyait là-bas, et elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Sa place était-elle encore dans son royaume natal ?

Cette question tourna tellement dans sa tête qu'elle parvint à peine à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas tant les événements de son initiation qui la souciaient que son retour au pays, si bien qu'elle fut debout avec l'aube. Encore courbatue aussi bien par les combats que par la tension physique et morale subie la veille, elle grimaça en posa le pied à terre, et bougea avec précaution pour se relever. Oui, le Grand Pope avait raison, elle n'était guère en état d'assumer pleinement son rôle. Elle enfila doucement son pantalon et sa tunique après sa douche, grimaça encore en se penchant pour enfiler ses sandales, et parvint à faire un semblant de coiffure à sa chevelure rebelle. Il lui restait son masque à enfiler et elle serait prête, son nouveau statut ne la dispensait pas d'en porter.

Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille, jeta un gémissement en soulevant sa pandora box qui parut à ses muscles endoloris extrêmement lourde et sortit résolument de sa chambre. Il était tôt mais le Grand Pope serait levé, elle savait qu'il dormait pas beaucoup, et elle préférait se mettre en route le plus vite possible, le chemin serait long. Elle s'annonça au serviteur qui gardait la porte du bureau et celui-ci annonça :

« Le grand maître Helena de la Couronne Boréale ! »

Puis il s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage. Helena pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau en s'arrêtant à distance respectueuse. Shion finissait de sceller une lettre et prit le temps d'en écrire une autre avant de sceller de nouveau avec d'autres documents dans une grande enveloppe et de dire :

« Vous remettrez ceci au roi Hjalmar et à la reine Elfride, il s'agit du renouvellement du traité d'alliance. Vous le ferez signer et le ramènerez à votre retour, dans quinze jours. Allez, maintenant, un bateau vous attend, voici votre sauf-conduit… »

Ses ordres étaient donnés. Helena s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Elle présenta le sauf-conduit aux gardes et sortit du Sanctuaire. Le bateau l'attendait dans le port du Pirée pour la mener d'abord en Écosse, puis, là, elle en prendrait un autre qui la mènerait en Asgard. Le bateau alla remarquablement vite, il s'agissait des bateaux privés du Sanctuaire destinés à transporter des chevaliers missionnés de par le monde le plus rapidement possible.

Quand elle prit pied sur la terre glacée de ses ancêtres, deux jours et demi plus tard, elle resta debout un long moment, inspirant avec délices l'air glacé si familier et regardant autour d'elle. On était encore au moins de septembre mais il avait encore assez peu neigé, des plaques de terre se voyaient encore de part et d'autre. Elle resta un long moment là, se demandant vraiment pourquoi elle était revenue finalement, avant d'expirer un bon coup et de commencer à marcher. Elle était un chevalier d'Athéna, un grand maître également mais elle était aussi une Asgardienne à l'origine, ceci faisait partie de son identité et elle ne devait pas craindre de revenir sur sa terre natale.

Elle leva la tête, resserra sa cape de laine autour d'elle et se dirigea par le chemin serpentant vers le palais. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour y arriver, et elle frissonna sous les assauts du vent aigre chargé de flocons. Le climat n'avait vraiment pas changé, et elle s'étonna de s'être aussi bien habituée au climat chaud de la Grèce.

Tout le long du chemin, qui dura trois heures, elle ne croisa quasiment personne, ce qui n'était guère étonnant en soi, les gens sortant assez peu à cause du climat. Enfin, le palais fut en vue, pareil à son souvenir, massive bâtisse enracinée dans le sol gelé. C'était la marque la plus inamovible de la tradition asgardienne, tradition qu'elle avait repoussée de toutes ses forces étant petite fille. A présent, elle n'avait plus à craindre qui que ce soit, elle était sous l'autorité du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire mais maîtresse de sa propre destinée. Cette idée acheva de chasser ses doutes et affermit son pas.

Deux soldats gardaient l'entrée, et croisèrent leurs armes devant elle. Essayant d'y mettre de l'autorité, elle déclara en langue asgardienne, qui sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles à présent habituées au grec :

« Je suis le grand maître Helena de la Couronne Boréale, je suis envoyée par le Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour traiter d'affaires urgentes… »

Les gardes l'observèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Avait-elle à ce point perdu la maîtrise de sa langue maternelle ? Elle insista :

« Je dois voir Leurs Majestés de toute urgence, je viens du Sanctuaire d'Athéna…»

Là, les gardes bougèrent et l'un d'entre eux questionna :

« Avez-vous un ordre de mission ? »

Helena le lui tendit, mais le soldat ne comprit pas un traître mot du texte rédigé en grec. Il se gratta le crâne et dit à son collègue

« Va chercher le capitaine ! »

Helena retint un soupir mais garda sa contenance. Décidément, les gardes du palais n'étaient pas des lumières, mais elle se souvint qu'ils avaient déjà cette réputation quand elle était petite. Heureusement, son masque lui permettait de pouvoir garder une expression neutre.

Enfin, le capitaine arriva et déclara :

« Nous avons donné votre ordre à l'archiviste pour qu'il le traduise, mais en attendant nous avons ordre de vous faire rentrer à l'intérieur de notre salle afin que vous y attendiez au chaud… »

Une bonne idée, car le vent froid pénétrait sa tenue de laine, et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de tendre ses mains glacées au dessus d'un brasero rougeoyant. Elle sentait les regards curieux des hommes sur elle, car il était vrai qu'aucun chevalier d'Athéna n'était venu ici et surtout n'avait été originaire du pays depuis de nombreuses années. L'un d'entre eux, le capitaine, se risqua à lui demander :

« Vous parlez à la perfection notre langue, sans accent. Où l'avez-vous apprise ? »

Helena se tourna vers lui, frotta ses mains et répondit :

« C'est ma langue maternelle… »

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de l'homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, un serviteur vint la chercher pour l'emmener. Il la guida à travers des dédales de couloirs. Helena, les parcourant derrière lui, eut l'impression étrange de transcender l'espace et le temps, de redevenir un court instant la petite fille de sept ans qu'elle avait été, marchant parmi ces couloirs énormes. Elle fut sauvée des réminiscences du passé par la porte de la salle du trône qui apparut enfin au détour d'un large couloir. Un héraut s'y trouvait et annonça :

« Chevalier d'argent Helena de la Couronne Boréale, grand maître du signe des Poissons, plénipotentiaire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna… »

Helena, d'un pas qu'elle espéra assuré, avança jusqu'à une distance respectueuse, hésita à faire une révérence, s'inclina seulement et déclara dans sa langue maternelle :

« Majestés, je suis envoyée par le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire afin de vous remettre le renouvellement du traité d'alliance séculaire afin que vous y apposiez votre signature, ainsi que diverses missives… »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle sentait le regard de la reine sur elle et son aura percevait ses interrogations. Dix ans avaient passé depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés pour la dernière fois, mais ils n'avaient que peu changé, comme si finalement le pouvoir conservait ceux qu'il investissait.

Le roi Hjalmar parla alors :

« Très bien, remettez-moi ces documents et je ferai le nécessaire. De combien de temps disposez-vous ? Nous pouvons vous accorder l'hospitalité au palais… »

Immédiatement, elle répondit :

« Je repartirai dans une dizaine de jours. Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais j'ai de la famille que j'aimerais visiter et qui m'accordera sans aucun doute l'hospitalité… »

Sur un signe du roi, elle s'avança à sa rencontre et lui remit les documents, puis il se retira et Helena resta seule avec la reine. Celle-ci resta silencieuse un moment, à observer la jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Vous êtes Helena Eldssen, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Il eût été maladroit et stupide de nier, surtout connaissant les pouvoirs de la reine, aussi répondit-elle :

« Oui, c'est moi… »

Elfride eut encore un instant de silence, considérant encore la jeune fille. Helena ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'enfant agitée et rebelle qu'elle avait connue, elle était désormais apaisée, sereine, tout à fait en accord avec elle-même. Elle n'était pas l'épouse que sa mère avait voulu qu'elle soit, mais elle avait parfaitement réussi sa vie au vu du titre qu'elle portait.

Ce fut Helena qui lui dit :

« Je voulais aussi vous remercier, car vous m'avez permis de rencontrer mon destin… »

Et elle ôta son masque, car elle lui devait du moins de lui montrer ce qu'elle était devenue. Elfride découvrit le regard mordoré dont elle se souvenait, une peau un peu plus hâlée et un léger sourire.

Elle sourit elle aussi en disant :

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, car je n'ai fait que vous mettre le pied à l'étrier et voir clair dans votre chemin, vous avez parcouru brillamment le reste par vous-même… »

La reine sourit davantage et conclut :

« Mais je vous retiens, vos parents doivent avoir hâte de vous revoir, je vous verrai quand vous reviendrez au palais pour le traité… »

Helena hocha la tête, saisit une des lanières de sa pandora box qu'elle avait posée à terre avant de dire.

« Si Leurs Majesté désirent me parler, elles pourront me faire chercher à la maison de mes parents et je viendrai immédiatement. Ai-je l'autorisation de me retirer ? »

Elfride fut vraiment surprise du changement. Il y avait souvent une différence de caractère en grandissant, mais là c'était encore plus marquant. Helena avait vraiment gagné en savoir-être et en charisme, ce devait être son rôle de grand maître qui faisait cela.

« Oui, vous pouvez. Souhaitez-vous un cheval pour vous rendre chez vos parents ? », déclara la reine.

Helena secoua la tête :

« Non, j'irai à pied, je connais le chemin, mais je vous remercie de votre proposition, Majesté… »

Elle s'inclina, remit son masque et se retira, laissant la reine à la fois pensive et heureuse…

**A suivre**


	35. annexen2, chap 7

_Annexe 2_

_Chapitre 7 : Retour en enfance_

Helena sortit du palais et prit le chemin qui remontait vers le nord, vers les propriétés principales de ses parents. Le chemin n'était pas encore totalement recouvert de neige, aussi progressa-t-elle assez facilement. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle alla volontairement à la vitesse d'un humain normal, retrouvant à chaque pas ses racines et des sensations oubliées. Malgré ses années passées loin de son pays natal, tout ce qu'elle croyait oublié remontait, mélangé à ses souvenirs de petite fille, et elle frissonna. Le pouvoir de la mémoire était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait et lui rappelait que, même chevalier d'argent, même grand maître maintenant, elle restait une enfant d'Asgard et le resterait toute son existence.

Enfin, la demeure principale de ses parents fut en vue, et elle interrompit sa marche. D'un côté elle était heureuse de les revoir mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle hésita un instant puis ôta son masque, après tout elle n'allait quand même pas le porter face à sa propre famille, puis alla actionner la cloche qui se trouvait à la droite du portail principal de la maison. Le portier sortit à petits pas et demanda :

« Qui va là ? »

Elle lui répondit :

« Je suis la première fille de la famille, Helena…vous ne me reconnaissez plus, Erik ? »

Le vieux portier la considéra, puis eut un grand sourire alors que deux larmes perlaient à ses yeux :

« Oh, mademoiselle Helena, quelle surprise ! Comme vous avez grandi ! »

Quelle évidence vu que dix ans avaient passé ! Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant :

« Je suis revenue pour quelques jours. Mes parents sont-ils là ? »

Le vieux portier sembla rajeunir alors qu'il disait :

« Je vais les prévenir que vous êtes là ! »

Il ouvrit la grille, la laissa entrer puis marcha le plus vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la maison. Helena le suivit très lentement, s'imprégnant des senteurs du jardin d'hiver aux vitres encore ouvertes en cette saison dont sa mère était fière. Elle entendit alors courir et crier :

« Helenaaaaaaa ! »

Deux jeunes filles, en qui elle reconnut ses sœurs cadettes, Gislinde et Ragnhild, couraient vers elle, toutes robes au vent. Les deux jumelles, de deux ans ses cadettes, étaient devenues remarquablement belles pendant toutes ces années, et leur ressemblance avec leur mère s'était accentuée, mais elles avaient gardé leur naturel vif. Elles lui sautèrent au cou et elle manqua tomber sous l'élan de ses sœurs. Elle sourit finalement et les embrassa en tentant de réfréner l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Quand elles consentirent à la lâcher, leur gouvernante, qui avait visiblement poursuivi les jumelles quand elles avaient une fois de plus pris la poudre d'escampette, se trouvait là, les larmes aux yeux :

« Tu es enfin revenue…. »

Helena, terriblement émue, parvint cependant à dire :

« Je suis juste là en visite, nounou… »

Elle retrouvait instinctivement l'appellation de son enfance, et tenta de sourire alors que la vieille femme l'embrassait sur les deux joues.

Pourtant, son sourire s'évanouit pour faire place à son expression sérieuse habituelle lorsqu'elle vit s'avancer sa mère. Svanhilde, même avec dix ans de plus, avait gardé son allure majestueuse dans une robe de velours vert et son regard bleu considérait sa fille aînée avec un mélange de surprise et d'étonnement.

La mère et la fille s'observèrent un moment, puis Svanhilde finit par parler :

« Qu'est-ce qui te ramène auprès de nous, Helena ? »

Helena répondit posément :

« Une mission auprès de Leurs Majestés, mère… »

L'émotion cependant faisait trembler ses yeux mordorés, et Svanhilde aussi peinait à retenir ses larmes face à l'enfant dont elle avait dû se séparer voici bien des années. Le moment était si intense que les jumelles se mirent à pleurer, ainsi que la nourrice. Ce fut elle qui se reprit la première :

« Je vais faire préparer ta chambre ! », s'écria-t-elle en courant vers la maison.

Svanhilde reprit :

« Tu déposeras tes affaires dans ta chambre puis peut-être aimeras-tu une tasse de thé, je vais le faire préparer. Je vais aussi faire prévenir ton père que tu es revenue… »

Helena hocha seulement la tête. Finalement, sa mère n'avait pas tellement changé, même si, visiblement, elle avait tenté de nuancer son propos. Accompagnée de ses sœurs qui voulaient tout savoir, elle gagna sa chambre et déposa pensivement sa pandora box et son sac de toile. Rien n'y avait bougé depuis dix ans, mais le ménage y avait soigneusement été fait. Même ses jouets et ses petits trésors qu'elle y avait laissés n'avaient pas été déplacés.

Conscientes de sa réflexion, ses sœurs lui dirent :

« Tu nous rejoins en bas tout à l'heure ? »

Elle hocha juste la tête et resta là, en silence, à communier avec le passé et l'enfant qu'elle avait été. C'était en quelque sorte une façon d'en finir avec son enfance alors qu'elle accédait à la dignité de grand maître, et elle le ressentit fortement. Elle ouvrit son coffret de lit et y trouva des galets, des coquillages qu'elle ramenait de ses escapades, une image aux couleurs passées, tous ces petits trésors qu'elle gardait précieusement.

Une voix la tira de ses réflexions :

« Mademoiselle Helena, le thé est servi… »

C'était sa nourrice, et elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :

« J'arrive, nounou, je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu… »

La vieille nourrice sourit et essuya encore une larme :

« Odin a exaucé mon vœu, je peux mourir maintenant que tu es revenue… »

Helena s'approcha de la vieille nourrice et lui tapota l'épaule :

« Ma vie est au Sanctuaire, nounou, mais comme tu vois je me porte aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer et tout va bien pour moi… allez, ne pleure plus… »

La sollicitude de la jeune femme consola la nourrice. Oh oui, sa petite fille rebelle avait bien changé, mais on pouvait encore sentir sous le vernis l'enfant énergique et contestataire qu'elle avait été. Elle se contrôlait davantage, voilà tout…

La vieille nourrice quitta la pièce, et Helena remit rapidement un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, épousseta sa tunique et son pantalon de laine avant de refaire rapidement la natte qui retenait sa chevelure exubérante.

Sa mère et ses sœurs l'attendaient dans le petit salon, et Gislinde remarqua immédiatement le médaillon d'argent qui brillait dans la lumière :

« Il est beau ce médaillon, Helena. C'est au Sanctuaire qu'on te l'a donné ? »

Le sujet qu'elle avait pensé aborder le plus tard possible. Là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle but une gorgée de thé noir.

« Oui, parce que je suis membre depuis quelques jours du conseil des grands maîtres… », déclara-t-elle du ton le plus neutre qu'elle put.

Là, ce fut sa mère qui réagit :

« Un conseil ? de quelle sorte ? »

Helena prit une longue inspiration, avala encore une gorgée.

« C'est le conseil qui aide le Grand Pope à gérer le Sanctuaire et qui forme l'élite de l'ordre, les chevaliers d'or… »

Cette révélation amena le silence autour de la table jusqu'à ce que Ragnhild s'exclame :

« Mais alors…tu es vraiment haut placée !! »

Helena eut un geste pour calmer l'excitation de sa sœur.

« Ne t'enthousiasme pas, je n'ai aucun privilège et c'est beaucoup de travail… »

Mais les jumelles avaient vraiment décidé de s'enthousiasmer, et tout y passa : entraînement, armure, qu'Helena refusa de revêtir pour leur faire plaisir en leur disant bien qu'elle était faite pour la protéger et protéger Athéna, vie au Sanctuaire. Sa mère intervint peu dans la conversation, mais Helena ressentait tout son intérêt et toute sa fierté pour le parcours de sa fille aînée.

La discussion animée fut interrompue par le retour de son père, Eskill. Il reconnut à peine l'aînée de ses filles et resta silencieux un long moment, submergé par l'émotion. Helena resta longuement debout devant lui avant de parler.

« Bonjour, père… »

Eskill s'approcha alors et embrassa sa fille :

« Quelle surprise ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu arrivais… »

Helena cilla pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Cela s'est décidé très vite, père, je ne l'ai pas pu… »

Ragnhild s'écria alors :

« Papa, tu sais qu'Helena est dans le conseil dirigeant du Sanctuaire ? »

L'annonce brutale plongea Helena dans la gêne, qui disparut cependant lorsqu'elle vit une extrême fierté se peindre sur le visage de son père. Eskill prit le médaillon d'argent, lut lentement les inscriptions en grec gravées sur l'envers :

« Helena de la Couronne Boréale, grand maître du signe des Poissons… »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais Helena perçut son émotion. Ce fut Svanhilde qui rompit le silence :

« Sa Majesté avait donc raison, elle savait que tu irais très loin, Odin a posé sur toi sa bénédiction… »

Le regard félin d'Helena alla de ses parents à ses sœurs, mais elle ne put rien dire tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Svanhilde cependant ne resta pas émue longtemps, et le bon vieux naturel revint au galop :

« Tu ne mets plus de robes ? Tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort… »

Helena soupira avant de répondre :

« En devenant chevalier, nous renonçons à notre féminité et je dois aussi porter un masque quand je suis au Sanctuaire… »

A part elle, Svanhilde pensa que cacher un aussi joli minois sous un masque était un crime mais c'était compréhensible au vu de ce qu'elle savait du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle n'en montrait rien mais elle était vraiment impressionnée par le parcours de sa fille, et ne regretta plus de l'avoir laissée partir autrefois pour un autre destin que celui qu'elle avait imaginé pour elle.

« Gislinde et Ragnhild, il est l'heure de votre cours de maintien à présent… »

Les deux jumelles firent la moue mais elles se rendirent aux ordres de leur mère et quittèrent la pièce. Eskill embrassa son épouse et sa fille :

« Je dois me rendre chez Asketill, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Je vais lui dire que tu es revenue, il en sera heureux…»

Quand il fut sorti, Svanhilde déclara :

« Sois franche, Helena : est-ce que le fait d'être un grand maître est dangereux ? »

Désarçonnée par la question de sa mère, elle lui répondit néanmoins :

« Non mère, pas plus que d'être un chevalier d'argent normal. Les grands maîtres ont un rôle administratif et pédagogique… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, elle n'en avait pas besoin, Svanhilde ayant été une guerrière elle en connaissait parfaitement les risques. Mais, contrairement à elle, sa fille ne pourrait quitter son ordre et se marier à trente ans, elle mourrait au service de sa déesse. Pourtant, cette idée qui aurait effrayé tout autre mère ne le fit pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru, car sa fille était heureuse, bien plus sereine et tel était son destin.

« Très bien, que veux-tu faire à présent ? Dois-tu retourner au palais ? »

Helena secoua la tête :

« Leur Majestés me feront chercher si elles ont besoin de moi, mais je leur ai dit que je resterai ici le temps de mon séjour, dix jours. C'est déjà une faveur exceptionnelle que ce congé mais, comme j'étais originaire du pays, le Grand Pope m'a demandé de porter des papiers à Leurs Majestés… »

Elle passa volontairement sur les épreuves subies et les blessures reçues. De toute façon elle ne boitait plus maintenant, et ses cicatrices n'étaient pas visibles sous ses vêtements, pas la peine d'affoler sa famille.

Un bruit de chevauchée se fit entendre, et elle vit son père, accompagné de ses deux frères aînés, Asketill et Einar. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva écrasée dans les bras de ses frères et ce furent des embrassades à n'en plus finir. Quand tout le monde eut repris sa contenance, Svanhilde salua ses fils, demanda des nouvelles de ses petits-enfants et se retira. Helena resta avec ses frères, qui eux aussi voulurent tout savoir sur le Sanctuaire, sa vie depuis dix ans, du moins ce qu'ils n'en savaient pas déjà. Asketill parla de sa jeune épouse Eldrid, qu'Helena connaissait, et de ses enfants, les faux jumeaux Hartmod et Sunniva. Einar, lui, était marié avec la fille cadette d'une famille voisine, Gunhild, et avait une fille, Ottilia. Tout le monde avait donc une vie normale de noble gérant des domaines, et sa vie au Sanctuaire leur parut vraiment teintée d'exotisme, comme quelque chose de lointain mais aussi irréel que les légendes de leur peuple. Rien que l'idée que le soleil puisse y briller toute l'année ajoutait à cette impression.

Leur mère réapparut le temps de dire qu'elle organisait une réunion de famille le dimanche suivant, puis les laissa de nouveau, rejoints cette fois par Gislinde et Ragnhild. Helena se sentait de nouveau membre de sa famille, comme si les années écoulées n'avaient pas compté, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans le royaume du nord, comme si les glaces y préservaient chaque tradition. Elle eut ce sentiment avec une acuité supérieure lorsque, le soir même, elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre de petite fille. Selon les traditions de son pays, elle n'aurait dû quitter cette chambre que le jour de son mariage, mais son destin l'avait entraînée loin pour l'y faire revenir adulte avec un tout autre plan de vie.

Pourtant, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, car c'est sa gouvernante qui vint la réveiller cérémonieusement le lendemain matin :

« Réveillez-vous mademoiselle, il est déjà tard et votre mère vous attend… »

Elle se retint d'être grossière et se redressa avec peine. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était si fatiguée, au Sanctuaire elle n'avait aucune peine à se réveiller avec le soleil. Elle saisit le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et y lut sept heures trente. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que sa mère rassemblait la maisonnée tous les jours autour du petit déjeuner ? Elle repoussa les couvertures et ce fut le cri de sa gouvernante qui la réveilla tout à fait :

« Mais qu'as-tu là ???? »

Elle venait de voir les bras d'Helena couverts d'anciennes cicatrices ainsi que de plus récentes et d'hématomes divers. La jeune fille décida d'immédiatement dédramatiser les choses :

« Ça ? Oh rien du tout, des marques de combats récents, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sens plus rien… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle devait en être assurée pour que sa gouvernante le croie. Les coups reçus et les dommages subis la faisaient encore souffrir mais elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter sa famille. Elle insista :

« Va leur dire que j'arrive… »

Elle ne voulait pas se déshabiller devant elle vu les marques qui parsemaient le reste de son corps. Une fois sa nourrice sortie, elle fit sa toilette et enfila une tunique et un pantalon court propres en laine. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment partagé le goût de sa mère pour le décorum mais, adulte à présent, elle percevait l'importance qu'avait pour celle-ci le fait de rassembler sa famille avant de démarrer la journée, pour au moins les voir. Elle pressa le pas mais eut tout de même droit à un regard désapprobateur de sa mère pour son retard. Elle retint de justesse un soupir mais n'en mangea pas moins son petit déjeuner avec appétit. A cause du climat, celui-ci, à base d'omelette, de poisson fumé, de pain frais, était très consistant, bien plus que celui qu'elle avalait au Sanctuaire. Elle en avait presque oublié le goût mais elle mangea avec appétit, laissant enfin pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée le passé reposer…

**A suivre**


	36. annexe 2, chap 8

_Chapitre 8: Passé, présent…et futur_

Les jours suivants se passèrent ainsi, à la fois tournés vers le passé et vers le futur. Le roi la fit appeler deux fois pour discuter des termes du traité d'alliance, ce qui lui fit faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la diplomatie, et elle parla longuement avec la reine. Elfride semblait sereine, mais elle pouvait percevoir sa fêlure profonde, celle de n'avoir pas d'enfants. Helena n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux de prémonition mais elle eut une impression étrange à ce sujet. Son regard sembla se voiler un instant et elle sourit légèrement à la reine :

« Le bonheur est à venir, Majesté… »

Le regard bleu d'Elfride s'écarquilla mais elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée. L'aura d'Helena dont elle se souvenait avait clairement muté et cela allait probablement avec. Alors que la jeune fille allait se retirer, elle ouvrit son coffre à bijoux et lui tendit une fibule ronde ornée d'émaux :

« Tenez, prenez ceci et qu'un jour elle vous ramène dans notre pays…n'oubliez jamais qu'Odin veille sur vous… »

Et elle caressa la joue de celle qu'elle considérait en son cœur depuis des années comme sa fille. L'émotion fit trembler le regard étrange d'Helena qui ne perdit cependant pas sa contenance :

« Je m'en souviendrai… », dit-elle seulement, la gorge serrée.

Alors qu'elle retournait chez elle, le traité signé et scellé en main, elle ralentit l'allure de son cheval et regarda autour d'elle, la plaine enneigée, le ciel bas moutonneux. Quoi qu'elle pût faire pour l'oublier, son cœur serait à jamais ici, enraciné dans cette terre gelée, elle resterait une enfant de ce pays même si elle ne devait jamais revenir.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle pliait soigneusement ses vêtements dans son sac de toile, sa mère vint frapper à sa porte.

« Alors tu pars vraiment demain ? », demanda-t-elle.

Helena se redressa.

« Oui, mère, le conseil et ma charge m'attendent… »

Svanhilde lui tendit alors le paquet qu'elle tenait.

« Tiens, ceci est pour toi… »

Intriguée, Helena ouvrit le paquet et en tira un châle léger sur lequel était brodé en fil d'argent l'insigne des Poissons. Sa mère ajouta :

« Tu pourras le porter quand il fait frais dans ton pays caniculaire… »

Helena, émue, serra le châle contre sa poitrine.

« Merci, mère… », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Svanhilde eut les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se reprit vite et déclara :

« Tu devrais te coucher bientôt, tu as un long voyage qui t'attend… »

Elle vint déposer un baiser sur son front et sortit, laissant Helena mélancolique regarder la lumière lunaire se répandre sur la neige…

Les adieux furent déchirants, les jumelles pleurèrent beaucoup et elle eut de la peine à les consoler.

« Allons, ne pleurez pas… »

Mais elle-même n'en était pas loin, surtout quand elle voyait les efforts de ses parents et de sa nourrice pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ses propres yeux étaient humides mais elle parvint à ne pas fondre en larmes alors qu'elle les saluait. Eskill dit d'une voix étranglée :

« Sois bénie, ma fille, dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Je sais que, quoi que tu fasses, tu nous feras toujours honneur… »

Svanhilde vint elle aussi embrasser sa fille :

« Qu'Odin te bénisse et guide toujours tes pas sur les chemins du courage et de l'honneur… »

Helena s'inclina et reçut ensuite sa nourrice dans ses bras.

« Fais bien attention à toi… », lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Helena saisit sa pandora box, puis son sac puis se mit en route sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas voulu que son père l'accompagne au port, elle préférait faire le chemin seule. Elle sentit alors ses larmes couler sur ses joues et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle se devait d'avoir l'esprit clair maintenant, elle allait entrer au conseil et il n'y aurait aucune place pour l'improvisation ou la faiblesse face aux grands maîtres, elle devrait faire ses preuves deux fois plus. Pedro et ceux qui étaient contre elle ne laisseraient rien passer, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ne fasse aucune erreur.

Elle profita des deux jours et demi de trajet pour revoir différents points concernant le Sanctuaire et sa gestion pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Elle refusait d'être encore victime des préjugés des grands maîtres, et le meilleur moyen de leur démontrer sa valeur était d'être parée à toute épreuve.

A l'arrivée au Pirée, la chaleur d'arrière-saison la frappa de plein fouet. Regrettant un instant les étendues glacées de son pays natal, elle se mit en route vers le Sanctuaire, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Un rideau de réalité le préservait des regards des non-initiés, et il en était ainsi depuis des siècles.

Quand elle y arriva, elle surprit les gardes en flagrant délit de sieste. C'est vrai qu'il était presque quatorze heures trente et que le soleil incitait au repos, mais pas pour eux.

« Debout ! », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Les gardes bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« Grand maître Helena, pardonnez-nous ! », bredouilla l'un d'entre eux.

L'appellation sonna étrangement aux oreilles de la jeune femme mais elle ne perdit pas sa contenance :

« La prochaine fois que je vous prends à dormir, je sévirai… », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton strict.

Autant commencer à s'imposer tout de suite, ne fût-ce que face aux gardes dont elle aurait, comme les autres grands maîtres, la responsabilité. Elle leur montra pour la forme son sauf-conduit et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du Grand Pope pour lui remettre le traité signé. Son serviteur devait avoir des ordres la concernant car il dit :

« Son Altesse est avec le premier ministre Kyrillos, mais il vous recevra dans peu de temps et m'a demandé de vous servir des rafraîchissements… »

Décidément, la tête dirigeante du Sanctuaire avait des antennes partout. Le serviteur questionna encore :

« Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un déposer vos bagages à vos appartements ? »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Non, je les y amènerai moi-même mais je vous les confierai pendant mon entrevue avec Son Altesse… »

Le serviteur inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et quitta quelques instants la pièce pour aller chercher de la limonade fraîche. Helena goûta la fraîcheur de l'antichambre, observa les marbres et les fresques d'inspiration antique qui l'étaient probablement. Les couleurs n'avaient pas pâli, elles étaient toujours là, tout comme le Sanctuaire que l'on disait dater des temps mythologiques.

Le serviteur revint, déposa devant elle un verre de limonade et une assiette de baklavas avant de se retirer dans un coin de la pièce. Lui tournant le dos et relevant légèrement son masque, Helena but tranquillement son verre, mangea un gâteau et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le premier ministre, Kyrillos, sortît. Elle se leva en signe de respect et l'homme lui sourit :

« Bonjour à vous, grand maître... », la salua-t-il tout aussi respectueusement.

Helena s'inclina légèrement. Le premier ministre secondait le Grand Pope depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, même avant que le conseil des grands maîtres fût formé, et personne au Sanctuaire ne se fût avisé de lui manquer de respect, y compris le conseil lui-même. Le serviteur annonça alors à l'occupant du bureau :

« Le grand maître du signe des Poissons Helena de la Couronne Boréale ! »

La jeune femme saisit le tube scellé où était rangé le traité et entra dans le bureau, dont les portes de bois et d'électrum furent refermées derrière elle. Elle s'inclina et Shion lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, grand maître… », demanda-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête.

« Oui, merci de votre sollicitude… », répondit-elle poliment.

Elle lui tendit le tube scellé :

« Voici le traité d'alliance entre le royaume d'Asgard et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dûment signé et scellé par le roi Hjalmar d'Asgard, Altesse… »

Shion le prit, l'ouvrit et le parcourut.

« Merci beaucoup… »

A part lui, il trouva vraiment la jeune femme en bien meilleure santé, elle ne boitait plus et ses mouvements étaient de nouveau graciles comme à leur habitude. Elle paraissait aussi bien plus sereine, retrouver son environnement natal lui avait apporté cela également.

Il posa le rouleau de parchemin et déclara :

« Très bien, vous pouvez aller vaquer à vos occupations. Demain, vous participerez pour la première fois au conseil, vous trouverez dans votre chambre l'ordre du jour et quelques documents le concernant… »

Helena se leva, s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Elle saisit son sac, sa pandora box et gagna sa chambre. En effet, sur le bureau avait été déposée une enveloppe scellée, probablement ce dont lui avait parlé le Grand Pope. Elle rangea la pandora box à sa place, posa son sac non loin et brisa le sceau. L'ordre du jour était presque entièrement consacré à des opérations de vérification comptables en vue du bilan de fin d'année ainsi qu'à l'évaluation des travaux restants sur les temples du Zodiaque d'or. Rien de bien passionnant mais qui la plongeait directement dans le quotidien des grands maîtres. Elle posa la liasse de papiers et, ouvrant son sac, en sortit ses vêtements et les rangea sur les étagères. Elle garda un moment en main le châle brodé par sa mère et ses sœurs mais le posa sur la pile.

Ceci fait, elle sortit et alla au camp d'entraînement voir ses apprenties. Elle conféra un moment avec celle qui l'avait remplacée, Amina de l'Ecu, et jugea par elle-même de leurs progrès. L'une d'elle, une petite fille rousse, lui dit d'un air gêné :

« Euh…on voulait vous dire…maintenant que vous êtes grand maître vous aurez encore le temps de vous occuper de nous ? »

Helena fut touchée par la fillette.

« Oui, je prendrai le temps, et si d'aventure je ne le pouvais pas c'est maître Amina, que vous connaissez déjà, qui s'occupera de vous… »

L'inquiétude de ses petites apprenties la toucha, mais elle n'en montra rien et acheva :

« Quel que soit le professeur qui vous enseigne, vous devrez toujours donner votre maximum et le respecter… »

Les fillettes s'inclinèrent, l'air grave…

Le lendemain, Helena, la gorge quelque peu nouée, prenait place dans la salle de réunion des grands maîtres, à la place qui serait désormais la sienne. Quand elle le fit, le silence s'installa dans la pièce et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Heureusement Androgeio, le massif grand maître du Taureau, vint à son secours.

« Bienvenue parmi nous…. », lui déclara-t-il gentiment.

Dion de l'Octant se leva alors :

« Ordre du jour : les écritures comptables à reprendre et les réserves budgétaires à définir, ainsi que les évaluations de travaux sur le Zodiaque d'or… »

Helena se tint soigneusement coite pendant les débats, écoutant et enregistrant mais, lorsque Hylas et Youri commencèrent à débattre à propos du toit du temple du Verseau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les tuiles qui restent de la dernière réfection du dortoir des apprentis ? Ce sont presque les mêmes et cela sera en moins à dépenser… »

Un long silence suivit cette remarque et tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Pedro finit par le rompre :

« Tu n'es au conseil que depuis aujourd'hui, il serait plus opportun que tu n'interviennes pas… »

Mais Amphion, du signe des Gémeaux, lui rétorqua :

« Elle est membre de ce conseil au même titre que toi, elle a été initiée et formée en partie déjà, elle a le droit de donner son avis et de débattre… »

Pedro se recula au fond de son fauteuil et laissa Helena finir de s'expliquer. Ce qu'elle proposait était logique et relevait plus de la gestion d'une maison, mais elle parvint à rallier tous les grands maîtres à son idée. Après tout, il s'agissait là d'utiliser des biens déjà existants et d'optimiser les ressources du Sanctuaire. Vu que le budget n'était pas extensible, l'idée fut bien accueillie. Certains grands maîtres y virent là le bon sens féminin et commencèrent à croire que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de l'accepter au sein du conseil.

Il fut temps ensuite de passer aux écritures comptables. Là Pedro eut le bonheur de la prendre en faute, mais Androgeio l'empêcha de trop jubiler :

« Elle va apprendre. Je te signale que toi aussi au début tu confondais certains numéros de comptes… »

Ce rappel à sa propre faiblesse doucha le grand maître du Capricorne, mais pas assez pour sa ténacité légendaire. Mais Faustulus, le grand maître du Cancer, continua :

« Elle va apprendre…que tu dis ! »

Helena sentait furieusement la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais elle se força à lui répondre sur un ton calme.

« Oui, je vais apprendre, quoi que tu en penses, comme tu l'as fait toi aussi en ton temps. Tu as longtemps eu des difficultés avec certaines des taxes, il me semble… »

Se voir pris en faute lui aussi calma le grand maître du Cancer, et personne n'osa plus reprendre derrière lui. Hylas finit par parler à son tour :

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, continuons… »

Zethos, le second grand maître des Gémeaux, eut un sourire en coin. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas de voir certains de ses pairs aux idées rétrogrades ramenés à de meilleurs sentiments. Il échangea un regard avec son jumeau, Amphion, alors que les débats continuaient autour d'eux. Les deux jumeaux étaient les seuls à avoir déjà un élève, et ils se dirent que, si Helena savait s'imposer aussi bien face à son élève, le futur chevalier d'or des Poissons serait l'un des chevaliers d'or avec qui compter…

_Épilogue : Asgard, 14 mars 1976_

Helena, assise devant le feu dans la résidence nord de ses parents, regardait le message que sa mère venait de lui faire porter. Son cousin Niall, à présent chef du clan du tigre à dents de sabre, fêtait les cinq ans de son fils et sa mère lui demandait si elle voulait bien l'accompagner pour la joyeuse fête.

Elle soupira : depuis qu'elle était revenue elle n'avait pas arrêté de voir des anniversaires d'enfants, ceux de ses sœurs cadettes à présent mariées, et elle se demanda si sa mère n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. Quand il s'agissait de ses neveux et nièces ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, mais Niall était un cousin et les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui n'étaient guère flatteurs.

Pourtant elle décida d'accepter d'accompagner sa mère, mue par un pressentiment étrange. Depuis qu'elle était revenue ici, elle sortait peu, refusant même d'habiter la résidence principale pour ne pas mettre en danger ses parents. Bannie du Sanctuaire, accusée à tort, il lui restait du moins son honneur et sa fierté, et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était volontairement retirée dans cette résidence du nord du pays pour se faire discrète. Elle s'était cependant rendue au palais deux fois, avait été reçue par la reine et donc fait la connaissance des jeunes princesses, Hilda et Freya, le bonheur et la fierté du couple royal. Sinon, jusque-là, elle n'était guère sortie de la famille, et tout le monde, à part ses parents et le couple royal, ignorait les véritables événements survenus au Sanctuaire.

Elle pensait à tout cela alors qu'elle chevauchait, le lendemain, auprès de sa mère, vers la maison de Niall et de sa jeune épouse Signhild. Ce fut Niall qui les accueillit, mais Helena perçut nettement autour de la maison une atmosphère extrêmement triste, bien loin de celle de fête qu'aurait dû être un anniversaire. Elle en eut l'explication lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Syd courir joyeusement vers ses parents : il n'était clairement pas né seul. Elle pouvait le lire dans son aura, il était venu au monde sous le signe de l'étoile Zeta, qui était une étoile double, d'où la tristesse de ses parents obligés d'abandonner sans pitié le second né selon les lois du pays.

Sa mère la tira de ses pensées :

« Il est mignon et vif, n'est-ce pas ? », remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Helena eut un léger sourire mais ne montra pas son trouble.

« Oui, il est beau… », répondit-elle à sa mère.

Svanhilde avait perçu cependant le moment de flottement de sa fille, et questionna :

« Aura-t-il un grand destin ? »

Le regard félin d'Helena quitta le garçon exubérant et revint sur le visage de sa mère.

« Je l'ignore, mère, seul Odin en décidera… »

Syd se tournavers elle et son regard mordoré plongea dans celui du grand maître. Oh oui, ce serait Odin qui déciderait de son avenir mais Helena eut un sombre pressentiment, son double naturel serait cause de sa perte, mais elle ne dit rien et continua à sourire au garçon qui la regardait…

**FIN**


	37. Chap 24:Une simple ride sur la mer

_Merci à Yotma, ma bêta lectrice, qui a relu et apporté son aide sur ce chapitre. Merci aussi à Mégumichan, qui héberge toujours cette fic malgré sa longueur, à Alaiya, dont le soutien ne se dément pas, à Andromedaleslie et à Corinne, mon illustratrice._

_Chapitre 24 : Une simple ride sur la mer et sur le temps_

_Océan pacifique, 2 mars 1982_

Une île transperçait l'onde bleue de l'océan qui, pour une fois, portait bien son nom de pacifique et qui miroitait sous le soleil. Une île de rêve, aux plages de sable blanc, aux palmiers ondulant calmement sous le vent, couverte d'une forêt tropicale luxuriante…mais qui avait jailli de la mer seulement l'année précédente. En effet, elle était le résultat d'une éruption volcanique sous-marine qui avait eu lieu à la confluence de la dorsale océanique Pacifique est et de celle des Galapagos.

L'île semblait à première vue vide de toute occupation mais, lorsque le regard s'y attardait, on pouvait voir, dans les arbres, des abris visiblement construits de main humaine. Non loin de là, un gigantesque homme, habillé seulement d'un pagne de tissu, usant d'une machette, s'occupait d'ébrancher un arbre abattu en sifflotant un air de bossa nova. Assis à côté de lui, un autre, tout aussi torse nu et vêtu d'un pantalon court élimé, tressait tranquillement des fibres végétales, son regard bleu-vert attentif à son travail.

« Sont-ils déjà revenus de la pêche, Androgeio ? », questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'homme gigantesque posa sa machette un instant, s'essuya le front et son regard sombre s'abaissa sur son compagnon.

« Je ne pense pas, il est tôt encore… », répondit-il en regardant la situation du soleil dans le ciel, abritant ses yeux d'une de ses grandes mains positionnée en visière.

Androgeio savait parfaitement lire l'heure solaire par ses années passées en forêt amazonienne. On était au milieu de la matinée, et le soleil dévorant écrasait déjà de chaleur la petite île, à peine tempéré par les embruns.

Dion secoua la natte en fibres végétales qu'il venait de finir, savoir-faire acquis auprès d'un artisan à Madagascar. Il en avait fait pour tout le monde et elles garnissaient également les murs des abris construits par Androgeio dans les arbres avec l'aide de tous. C'était un isolant efficace pour le sol et aussi contre les vents salés frais de la nuit.

Un peu plus loin, près de la plage, un panache de fumée sortait d'une structure construite à base de bois épais. Près d'elle, assise sur le sol à l'ombre d'un palmier, son masque sur le visage, Helena vidait un poisson posé sur une planche de pierre. Elle le préparait comme le faisaient depuis des siècles les femmes de son pays nordique, afin de le fumer ensuite. En effet, vu le climat tropical, c'était plus que nécessaire afin de constituer des réserves de nourriture suffisantes et conserver le poisson pêché quotidiennement.

Une voix se fit alors entendre derrière elle :

« Veux-tu boire un peu ? »

Youri apportait une outre de peau cousue à la main dont il lui versa un peu du contenu dans une calebasse. C'était lui qui était chargé de recueillir et de garder l'eau douce pour tous ses compagnons, et elle accepta avec reconnaissance le breuvage rafraîchissant. C'était vraiment un peu trop tropical pour elle, et elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une tunique à manches courtes et un pantalon court de coton qui avaient visiblement plus que vécu. En effet, c'était la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait fui le Sanctuaire, et elle avait été maintes fois rapiécée à l'aide des résidus du savoir-faire de couture acquis autrefois auprès de sa mère Svanhilde. Mais, faite dans un coton suffisamment léger, c'était de loin la tenue la plus efficace pour résister au climat ambiant.

Elle but longuement, remercia son homologue et alla vérifier le degré de fumage des poissons. Satisfaite, elle couvrit les braises fumantes et décrocha les filets, les posant ensuite sur des claies de bois pour achever le séchage.

Derrière elle, Açoka venait de déboucher de la forêt, les bras chargés de fruits et de légumes divers. Le grand maître préposé au ravitaillement et à la cuisine ramenait là de quoi nourrir les autres pour le repas de midi. Il avait toujours été doué en cuisine, et son séjour en Birmanie lui avait fait apprendre d'autres recettes qu'il essayait de reproduire avec les ressources locales. Si l'île ne regorgeait pas de gibier, elle possédait nombre de fruits et de légumes qu'il utilisait dans des recettes plus ou moins inédites et qu'il agrémentait par des doses homéopathiques des épices qu'il avait amenées avec lui de Birmanie.

Imperturbable, il se saisit d'un couteau et commença à les éplucher, assis en tailleur sur le sable.

« Il n'a vraiment pas changé… », se dit Helena, noire de suie, en train de tenter d'enlever des taches noirâtres de ses bras. Açoka avait toujours été peu disert mais il semblait qu'il se fût renfermé encore davantage depuis leur bannissement.

« Voilà du gibier ! », s'exclama alors une voix jeune derrière elle.

Chiron, l'arc à l'épaule, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon court usé, arrivait de l'intérieur de la forêt avec deux oiseaux pendus à sa ceinture. C'était lui le pourvoyeur officiel en viande du petit groupe, quand il y avait cependant quelques oiseaux migrateurs assez las du monde pour s'arrêter sur l'île. Il avait envoyé, avant de quitter l'Egypte, son apprenti enfin prêt au Sanctuaire, avec toutefois l'ordre de ne pas mentionner son nom, même si cela quelque part coulait de source. Restait à espérer que Ptolemy ne serait pas corrompu par le mal qui y régnait.

« Tu devrais enlever ton masque », dit-il avec un sourire complice à Helena, « tu aurais moins chaud… »

Encore le fameux sujet ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés, plusieurs mois auparavant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander d'enlever son masque, mais elle refusait catégoriquement en disant avec humour qu'elle n'aurait pas tous pu les épouser. Elle avait passé sous silence le fait qu'elle l'ait enlevé devant Dohko ou même Mû, eux lui avaient sauvé la vie et cela valait bien ce petit mensonge. C'était outrepasser l'une des lois les plus sacrées du Sanctuaire mais la déesse lui pardonnerait sans aucun doute car elle n'avait jamais renié son serment.

« Tu es fatiguant, Chiron, tu as tout de même passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries… », lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Tous les jours, elle restait assez étonnée de l'optimisme dégagé par certains de ses pairs. Comment ces hommes bannis, dépouillés de tout et qui avaient vécu plus que chichement pendant toutes ces années pouvaient-ils encore espérer en l'avenir ? Tous pourtant avaient failli mourir sous les coups de leurs élèves mais, à présent qu'ils savaient une partie de la vérité, cela prenait un sens pour eux et contribuait à guérir un peu ce malaise qu'ils ressentaient depuis ces funestes événements.

Androgeio et Dion revenaient eux aussi, et Youri leur donna à boire. Le massif brésilien but longuement avant de dire :

« Il y aura un nouvel abri prêt demain, il pourra peut-être servir de resserre à nourriture… »

Après tout, vu comme c'était parti, il leur faudrait passer encore quelques années ici, alors autant s'installer du mieux possible. Les talents de chacun contribuaient à tout cela, et les informations révélées par Dohko, relayées par Helena, contribuaient à leur faire prendre leur mal en patience. Qu'étaient quelques années sur cette île perdue par rapport à la mort qui les attendait autrefois ? Leur déesse encore enfant les avait rassemblés ici, les protégeant probablement de son pouvoir afin que le Sanctuaire ne puisse les retrouver et achever sa sinistre besogne. Ils étaient pauvres, dans le dénuement le plus complet, mais vivants et enfin unis. Helena s'apercevait qu'elle avait vécu de loin le mieux, tous étaient maigres, aux vêtements élimés et ravaudés, mais ils ne se plaignaient aucunement. Peu d'entre eux parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant tout ce temps, préférant se focaliser sur leur rôle à venir, et elle le comprenait parfaitement.

Près d'elle, Chiron avait commencé à préparer les oiseaux capturés, il les donnerait ensuite à Açoka pour que celui-ci en agrémentât le repas de midi. Ses gestes précis prouvaient qu'il avait dû le faire plus d'une fois ces dernières années, il n'en éprouvait nulle répugnance. Une fois les oiseaux plumés et vidés, il les donna à Açoka, puis s'assit à nouveau près d'Helena, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? », questionna-t-il.

Celle-ci posa le poisson qu'elle tenait et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui, celui qui a tué notre bon maître ne leur a fait aucun mal, sinon sa perte était assurée… », répondit-elle calmement.

Il lui posait souvent la question, rien que pour l'entendre l'affirmer. Le traumatisme subi était encore bien présent chez lui, bien qu'il eût foncièrement un caractère optimiste, et elle ne le renvoyait jamais quand il avait besoin de parler. Après tout, c'était lui le plus jeune de tous, aussi, elle la plus âgée, et cela lui donnait une sorte de rôle d'oreille attentive et de sagesse.

« Tiens, va donc aider Hylas et Zethos… », lui dit-elle en lui désignant la barque de bois qui abordait la plage. Plus il se consacrerait à quelque chose, moins il ressasserait. Après tout, son élève était mort de la main de ses pairs en ayant été déclaré traître, et la blessure était encore saignante pour lui, plus encore que son propre bannissement. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Aiolos eût été coupable, et en recevoir la preuve par les mots d'Helena l'avait quelque peu apaisé, même si la douleur restait vive.

Les deux grecs du lot, Hylas et Zethos, s'en revenaient de la pêche, torse nu et peau couleur caramel bien cuit. Ce genre de vie leur convenait à merveilles, eux qui étaient nés chacun dans une famille de pêcheurs, l'un sur les bords du golfe de Laconie et l'autre dans les Cyclades. Ils avaient donc fabriqué des filets avec des lianes et allaient pêcher souvent dans le lagon qui faisait face à l'île.

Il déchargèrent le poisson dans des paniers fabriqués par Dion et vinrent s'abattre à l'ombre des palmiers. Youri leur servit de généreuses rasades d'eau et les deux hommes soupirèrent d'aise en sentant leurs corps cuits par le soleil se refroidir par l'effet du liquide frais.

« On a de la chance, il y a des bancs de merlans au large… », dit Hylas à l'adresse d'Helena, « tu vas avoir encore de l'ouvrage… »

Les deux avaient été très étonnés de savoir qu'au royaume d'Asgard les femmes apprenaient toutes petites la technique du fumage du poisson. En effet, c'était une partie importante de l'économie du royaume qui venait de la mer, et dames nobles aussi bien que roturières savaient conserver la manne offerte par l'océan glacé.

Tous les grands maîtres survivants étaient donc à présent rassemblés autour du grossier fumoir, comme ils l'auraient été dans leur salle ornée de marbre et de dorures du Sanctuaire. C'était tout ce qui leur restait, la vie. En effet, bien qu'ils n'aient eu à l'époque aucun privilège supplémentaire au Sanctuaire, ils avaient pu se rendre compte au fur et à mesure des années à quel point c'était là le plus important. Tous avaient souffert, à des degrés divers, mais connaître la vérité leur avait redonné une nouvelle raison de vivre et d'attendre le moment où tout se ferait jour…

_Jamir, 4 mai 1982_

Le soleil encore voilé brillait sur la pagode, alors que des lambeaux de brume matinale s'effilochaient au fur et à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel. Un filet de fumée odorante s'élevait par la fenêtre du second étage de la maison alors que Mû, flanqué de son petit apprenti, priait devant la petite statue du Bouddha Sakyamuni posée sur un autel ouvragé qui ornait le coin de la pièce à vivre. Il lui enseignait les rites de la religion bouddhiste, parce que cela faisait partie de l'éducation des jeunes Atlantes. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à Kiki à être fier de ses origines ethniques, même si la tâche était ardue car le petit garçon venait seulement d'avoir quatre ans et ses capacités de concentration et de compréhension étaient encore limitées. Pourtant, il aurait ému n'importe qui ainsi, simplement vêtu d'une tunique en coton et d'un pantalon court, ses boucles rousses ordonnées par les soins énergiques du peigne d'Anardil, les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée et les mains jointes, dans une posture d'angelot de tableau.

Mû, pour sa part, portait seulement un pantalon court et une tunique aux manches courtes, sa tenue ordinaire quand il ne sortait pas de la maison. Il alluma deux bâtonnets d'encens et les donna à Kiki :

« Plante-les devant le Bouddha, ainsi leur odeur atteindra l'esprit de tes parents », fit-il doucement.

L'enfant s'exécuta maladroitement avant de reprendre sa posture de prière. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ses parents, mais Mû lui avait dit qu'il se devait tout de même les honorer pour les remercier de lui avoir donné la vie ainsi que leur rendre le respect dû aux défunts. Les Atlantes respectaient le concept même d'existence terrestre et le jeune chevalier d'or tenait à transmettre cela à son apprenti.

Le chevalier d'or eut encore une pensée pour ses propres parents, eux aussi décédés, fit tourner son moulin à prières et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« Va prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu iras ensuite courir dehors pendant une heure sous la surveillance d'Anardil et je m'occuperai après de tes exercices de lecture… », dit-il à son élève.

L'enfant se hissa sur ses petites jambes, et alla rejoindre Demetrios qui disposait sur la table basse les tasses et les bols de riz. Anardil, près de lui, s'occupait de faire bouillir le lait de yak qui composerait une partie du petit déjeuner de l'enfant sur le foyer, non loin de là.

Mû, après une dernière prière, rejoignit la tablée et prit sa tasse de thé d'un geste souple.

« Demetrios, quand vous descendrez cet après-midi au ravitaillement, j'aimerais que vous postiez une lettre pour moi… », dit-il à son serviteur, qui hocha seulement la tête.

Il voulait entretenir Dohko de quelque chose d'important, fruit de ses nombreuses réflexions. En effet, à présent que l'échéance se rapprochait et qu'il avait avancé dans son travail de deuil, certaines questions lui étaient revenues à l'esprit, entre autres celle de l'identité de celui qui avait tué sans pitié son père. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus certaines choses qu'il avait oubliées ou occultées alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant lui revenaient à l'esprit, et il avait besoin de savoir le sentiment de Dohko là-dessus maintenant qu'il avait la maturité nécessaire pour formuler tout cela. Il mangea pensivement son bol de riz et son regard tomba sur le petit visage maculé de lait et de beurre de yak de son jeune apprenti. Cirion dit aussi Kiki avait bon appétit et n'avait visiblement rien de plus qu'un autre enfant atlante, mais l'instinct particulier de Mû pressentait autre chose. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'occuper de cela, Hallatan trouverait, sans aucun doute. Il était à présent plus utile de fortifier l'enfant et de lui faire assimiler quelques bases. Heureusement, il avait maintenant compris qu'il ne fallait pas voler dans le garde-manger, mais il avait une propension à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour donner des sueurs froides aux occupants de la pagode, surtout à Demetrios qui n'avait pas la faculté de le voir quand il se rendait invisible. A chaque fois, Mû le sermonnait, mais il avait l'intuition que ça ne serait vraiment pas facile de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi avec ses pouvoirs mentaux congénitaux puisqu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'en servir pour des choses frisant l'illégalité. Plus cela allait, plus il se disait que sans aucun doute ce petit était de sang atlante noble, s'il en jugeait sur la puissance de ses pouvoirs. En effet, Anardil, bien qu'il fût lui aussi de sang atlante pur, n'était pas noble et ses pouvoirs étaient bien moins puissants que ceux du petit garçon, c'était un indicateur suffisant.

Mû darda son regard violet sur son apprenti, qui s'essuyait le visage.

« Si tu as fini, va courir, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à ennuyer Anardil, sinon gare à toi !! », lui intima-t-il.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas se montrer si sévère mais c'était pour le bien de l'enfant. Shion lui aussi ne lui avait jamais rien épargné lorsqu'il l'entraînait, il agirait de la même façon avec Kiki. De plus, cet enfant avait de mauvaises habitudes qu'il lui faudrait abandonner pour devenir un bon chevalier d'or. Enfin, il n'avait encore que quatre ans, techniquement c'était réalisable, même s'il lui faudrait déployer beaucoup de patience et de persévérance pour y arriver.

Mû soupira et acheva sa seconde tasse de thé. Il se devait de se montrer sévère envers lui, mais ce petit garçon sans réelle identité et au passé plutôt difficile l'émouvait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Il a eu de la chance de vous rencontrer, maître… », dit alors Demetrios, qui faisait la vaisselle.

Mû se tourna vers lui, nullement étonné qu'une fois de plus le serviteur ait comme lu dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la chance, il était destiné à me succéder, mais il semble que les étoiles n'aient pas voulu me rendre la tâche facile… », déclara-t-il tranquillement en retenant un soupir.

Demetrios eut un sourire.

« C'est un enfant très gentil, il est juste un peu farceur et il manque encore un peu d'éducation, c'est tout… »

Visiblement, le serviteur avait été lui aussi conquis par les grands yeux violets et les boucles rousses de l'enfant. On l'aurait été à moins, mais Mû se devait de refuser tout sentimentalisme pour le former efficacement. Heureusement, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de liens du sang pour tout compliquer, mais il commençait vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il avait dû coûter à Shion d'être si sévère avec lui.

Il eut encore un soupir, alla donner sa tasse à Demetrios et se téléporta devant la porte de son bureau. Il s'installa devant la table basse et prit une feuille de vélin neuve sur lequel il commença à écrire soigneusement en grec.

_« Jamir, le 4 mai 1982,_

_Maître, _

_Voilà longtemps que voulais vous envoyer cette lettre, mais il me fallait mettre en ordre dans mon esprit tout ce que je voulais y dire. J'espère pour commencer que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que la petite Shunrei, Ah Neng et votre jeune élève qui doit maintenant avoir bien progressé. J'essaie d'en faire autant avec le mien, mais il semble que je doive encore prendre mon mal en patience. Cirion est intelligent mais facétieux, et je passe plus de temps à lui inculquer les bases du savoir-vivre qu'à l'entraîner. _

_Mais c'est pour un sujet plus grave que je prends la plume. Ces derniers temps, nombre de choses qui datent de mon enfance, de la période où mon maître fut assassiné, me reviennent en mémoire. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai fait une partie du travail de deuil, mais je ne sais exactement pourquoi cela remonte à la surface maintenant, plus de neuf ans après tous ces événements. _

_Voici nombre d'années que je m'interroge sur l'identité de celui qui a tué mon père, mais certains signes que je n'ai pas su interpréter à l'époque parce que je n'étais qu'un enfant de sept ans prennent actuellement un nouveau sens. Je ne sais cependant que penser au vu de l'issue de mes réflexions. Je ne prétends pas avoir en main toutes les informations, ni n'ai jamais su quel avait été le choix de mon maître pour lui succéder à son office de Grand Pope, mais je me souviens par contre qu'après cela Saga avait disparu. La nuit suivante, mon maître a été tué. J'aimerais croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, mais, plus j'y réfléchis, plus j'en arrive à la conclusion que Saga, qui avait disparu juste avant à l'époque, a eu quelque chose à voir avec cela. Cependant, je ne peux décemment croire que l'homme dont je me souviens, Saga que nous respections tous et appréciions pour sa bonté et sa probité, ait tué de sang-froid mon père, ce n'est pas possible !_

_Je peux lire un peu dans les étoiles, mais je n'ai aucunement la clairvoyance de mon maître, alors que vous-même l'avez. J'aimerais savoir votre sentiment sur la question qui m'agite, peut-être disposez-vous de quelque chose qui pourrait m'éclairer par votre longue vie et votre longue sagesse. Vous m'avez appris que tout se dénouerait dans quatre ans maintenant, et que donc que je saurai la vérité à ce moment-là, mais je tenais à vous faire part de ces présomptions. _

_Que Bouddha vous garde toujours sous sa protection, Maître, ainsi que votre entourage et votre élève. _

_Mû »_

Il posa sa plume, relut soigneusement ce qu'il avait écrit et calligraphia en caractères chinois le nom et l'adresse du destinataire sur l'enveloppe. Dohko aurait la lettre dans quelques jours. Il scella le tout et resta pensif. Le résultat de ses réflexions le laissait perplexe, d'un sens il ne voulait pas croire que cela fût vrai, mais dans un autre la logique l'amenait là. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque lui-même n'avait que sept ans, et n'était donc pas forcément en mesure de percevoir certaines choses avec ses pouvoirs en développement, mais, si Saga avait été mauvais ou avait caché son jeu, il aurait senti sa duplicité ou sa méchanceté. Cependant, jamais il n'avait discerné quoi que ce fût dans l'aura de son aîné pendant tout le temps où il avait vécu au Sanctuaire. Cependant, son instinct lui dictait que ce n'était pas là une simple affaire de perception ou de manque de développement de pouvoirs, il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela. Son père le savait probablement, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé derrière lui. Restait à espérer que Dohko, par sa grande expérience, pût lui donner les informations qui lui manquaient.

Il se leva, et son regard tomba sur Kiki qui courait toujours, attentivement surveillé par Anardil. Sa peau pâle était rougie par la course, mais maintenant il parvenait à tenir le temps imparti, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas au début à cause de l'oxygène raréfié. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse, afin que son petit corps supportât, le jour venu, l'éveil de son cosmos, chose dont Mû se souvenait comme de quelque chose d'assez désagréable physiquement. Il devait avoir cinq ans à l'époque, et il gardait le souvenir d'une tension douloureuse dans tout son corps d'enfant, ce qui heureusement n'avait pas duré. Plus le corps de Kiki serait endurci, mieux il supporterait ce cap quand celui-ci surviendrait. En attendant, il le surveillait et complétait son éducation en lui apprenant les langues atlante et grecque. En sa présence, Kiki n'osait pas trop utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire n'importe quoi, sachant qu'il aurait pu l'en empêcher en quelques centièmes de secondes. C'était peut-être un petit garçon farceur, mais qui apprenait vite et bien, et il ne désespérait pas d'apaiser son caractère. Il faudrait bien que le petit garçon comprît qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela pour l'ennuyer…

Mû repositionna d'un geste automatique son châle, et s'assit de nouveau en prenant un manuscrit sur l'étagère laquée derrière lui. Il le déroula et le parcourut pour y trouver le passage qu'il ferait lire à Kiki. Il se rappela avoir lu ce passage lui aussi étant enfant, quand Shion lui avait appris les caractères atlantes. Il se devait de transmettre ce qu'il avait reçu pour que leur civilisation perdure et que les Atlantes puissent continuer à exister…

_Shambhala, 1__er__ juillet 1982_

Hallatan fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant et posa le lourd volume relié, qu'il venait de prendre dans les rayonnages, sur ses genoux. Son travail d'archiviste n'était ordinairement pas si fatiguant, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. En effet, l'un de ses assistants, Atanatar, qu'il avait chargé d'enquêter sur les étrangetés de l'extrait de naissance du jeune Kiki / Cirion, était revenu avec des informations, et elles étaient plus que dérangeantes.

En effet, le jeune archiviste était parvenu, après une enquête minutieuse qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Gyantsé, à découvrir l'identité des parents de l'enfant, Valandil Aulendilë et Lùthien Elendilë, mais ce qu'il avait trouvé en approfondissant lui-même les recherches de son assistant était vraiment très perturbant. Les fiches d'état-civil de ces deux personnes avaient elles aussi disparu, ce qui faisait craindre le pire au vieil archiviste. S'il ne se souvenait pas forcément de tous les détails mentionnés sur les fiches d'état-civil qu'il enregistrait et classait, il connaissait parfaitement les familles nobles et leurs collatéraux, cela faisait partie de son travail et il avait valeur d'expert en cas de litige.

Les Aulendilë étaient descendants du prince de l'ancienne Atlantide Aulendil, et c'était surtout la famille maternelle du jeune Mû par la grâce d'Arzaniel. Quant aux Elendilë, ils n'étaient rien de moins que les descendants en droite ligne des rois de l'Atlantide, et dont l'un des principaux représentants ainsi que le chef de famille était le prince Vëantur Elendilë, le dirigeant de la lamaserie. Théoriquement, ces deux familles n'avaient rien à faire ensemble au niveau et du rang et du mariage, strictement codifiés dans la société atlante, et Hallatan en connaissait les lois et les traditions mieux que personne.

Un frisson passa dans le dos de l'archiviste en chef, et il interpella Tarannon, un de ses autres assistants :

« Va vite chercher Atanatar, s'il te plaît, dis-lui que je veux le voir tout de suite… »

L'archiviste, effrayé par le ton sévère inhabituel de la voix de son chef, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila chercher l'intéressé. Atanatar arriva, tenant une pile de rouleaux, et Hallatan attendit qu'il se débarrassât de son fardeau et s'assît avant de lui dire, très sérieusement :

« Mon garçon, je crois que vous avez mis la main sur une affaire d'importance… »

L'archiviste le regarda, et ses yeux sombres s'étrécirent. Manifestement, il semblait avoir compris ce qu'impliquaient, du moins en partie, ses découvertes.

« Il faudrait prévenir le prince Vëantur… », dit-il calmement.

Hallatan secoua la tête.

« Non, pas avant que nous n'ayons en main toutes les données du problème. Je vais écrire au jeune Mû Alcarindë pour lui dire de venir, et nous lui en parlerons directement. Après tout, c'est lui qui a en garde le jeune Cirion… »

Le regard clair de l'archiviste en chef et celui d'obsidienne de son assistant se croisèrent, mais aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Atanatar se leva, reprit ses rouleaux et sortit, laissant Hallatan écrire la lettre qui partirait à Jamir…

**A SUIVRE**


	38. Chap 251: la foudre de la vérité

_Merci à ma bêta lectrice Yotma, qui a relu le chapitre entier d'un coup. Remerciements aussi à Mégumichan, qui continue à publier, Alaiya et aussi Corinne mon illustratrice, pour leurs encouragements et leur patience…_

_Chapitre 25, partie 1 : La foudre de la vérité_

_Jamir, 8 juillet 1982_

Le soleil matinal rentrait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Mû, au second étage de la pagode. Un sac de toile ouvert était posé sur le lit et le jeune homme, assis devant sa table basse près d'un pot de thé fumant, lisait la lettre de Dohko qu'il avait reçue ce matin, quand Demetrios était revenu du village avec le courrier.

_« Cher Mû, _

_J'ai été content de savoir que tu vas bien ainsi que ton apprenti. Il est parfaitement légitime que tu te poses les questions dont tu me fais part, je me les suis posé moi-même à l'époque, sans cependant avoir de réponse définitive à y apporter, que des conjectures que corroborent toutefois en partie les prophéties dont ton père m'avait fait part autrefois. Je n'ai pas eu la chance que tu as eue de connaître tes pairs, mais tu es arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Tu me cites Saga comme un exemple, quelqu'un de bon, mais n'oublie pas l'essence même du signe sous lequel il est né, l'ambivalence, la capacité de passer du bien au mal en l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant, il y a eu une intervention extérieure, mais la prophétie n'en donne pas la teneur même si elle la mentionne. Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est bien Saga qui a tué Shion et pris le pouvoir au Sanctuaire, nous ne pouvons pas agir pour l'instant, le moment n'est pas encore venu. Toutefois, rien dans la prophétie ne mentionnait la mort brutale de ton père ainsi que l'identité de son meurtrier, tout ce que nous avons est l'issue de nos réflexions et notre intime conviction. _

_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit autrefois, notre rôle pour l'instant n'est pas d'agir mais de nous tenir à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps. Nous sommes les gardiens de ce secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de le révéler, et ce sera toi le vecteur à ce moment-là. Cependant, il y aura beaucoup de sang versé pour cette vérité, tu es assez âgé pour le savoir maintenant, ce sera une épreuve pour la déesse et ses défenseurs. Nous devons nous tenir prêts dès à présent. _

_Mon apprenti sera prêt d'ici là, c'est un garçon brave et volontaire, peut-être un peu trop sérieux, mais je l'aime bien. Shunrei et lui s'entendent bien, c'est assez amusant de les voir ensemble, d'ailleurs. _

_J'espère avoir pu combler quelque peu tes questionnements. Que Bouddha étende sur ton apprenti et toi sa protection, et que notre déesse veille sur toi !_

_Dohko »_

Mû replia soigneusement la feuille de vélin, masquant les caractères grecs fermes et précis tracés par le plus ancien des chevaliers d'or. Ainsi lui aussi en était arrivé à la même conclusion, mais parlait d'une intervention extérieure qui aurait transformé le Saga bon dont il se souvenait en un monstre capable de tuer sans pitié un homme vieillissant qui ne lui avait toujours voulu que du bien. Même la clairvoyance de Shion n'avait pu prévoir cela, pourtant. Enfin, il savait que personne ne possédait le pouvoir de lever totalement le voile de l'avenir, il ne leur restait plus qu'à conjecturer, comme l'avait écrit Dohko, et à attendre le moment où tout se révélerait.

Il glissa la lettre dans le sac de toile posé sur son lit et en vérifia le contenu. Il avait choisi de se rendre à pied à Shambhala en suivant en partie les itinéraires de pèlerinage pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il savait que le Sanctuaire devait toujours avoir un œil sur ses terres et mieux valait que le fait qu'il était absent quelques temps demeure circonscrit aux occupants de la pagode. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignît spécialement de sortir des terres de ses ancêtres, mais la lettre pressante d'Hallatan ne lui laissait pas le choix. Que pouvait donc bien avoir découvert le vieil archiviste de si dérangeant pour qu'il lui demande de venir toutes affaires cessantes à la lamaserie en laissant surtout le petit Cirion en sécurité ?

Il dépouilla ses vêtements, les plia soigneusement et enfila à leur place une tenue rapiécée de pèlerin constituée d'un _chuba_ (manteau) et d'un pantalon large, le tout cousu dans un tissu épais adapté au froid de l'altitude. Il avait choisi de n'emmener pour la plupart que des vêtements en tissu ordinaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention en y adjoignant l'écharpe reçue à sa majorité, symbole de son état de chef de la famille Alcarindë, son châle de cachemire et le moulin à prières de sa mère. En bas, Anardil était en train de lui préparer le nécessaire de survie de tout bon pèlerin : théière, passoire en bambou, cuillère, gourde remplie d'eau, thé aggloméré, beurre de yak, pain traditionnel cuit le matin même au dessus du foyer, briquet et surtout couverture épaisse pour dormir. Mû parlait parfaitement le dialecte du U-Tsang vu qu'il avait vécu à Gyantsé dans sa petite enfance, et cela l'aiderait à se fondre dans la foule des pèlerins se rendant aux lieux saints. Il saisit un rosaire de prières en bois qu'il entortilla autour de son poignet droit et enleva le bracelet d'argent qu'il portait depuis sa cérémonie de majorité avant de le glisser dans son sac en le dissimulant bien. La panoplie serait complétée par un bonnet fourré et des bottes de feutre. Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son léger bagage et le referma vivement avant de se téléporter dans la pièce à vivre où se trouvaient les serviteurs et Kiki. L'enfant ânonnait un texte en grec sous la direction de Demetrios et Anardil refermait le second sac de toile qui contenait le nécessaire de voyage. Mû se dirigea vers lui :

« J'espère ne pas rester absent trop longtemps et revenir rapidement. En attendant, veillez bien sur lui… »

Il leur avait donné la veille pendant le sommeil du petit garçon ses instructions : il ne devrait pas rester seul une minute et l'un d'eux devrait toujours être auprès de lui. Vu le ton d'Hallatan, il leur faudrait être particulièrement vigilants.

Il s'approcha de Kiki :

« Quant à toi, fais bien tes exercices et sois bien sage, je ne serai pas absent longtemps… »

L'enfant leva son regard violet sur lui et déclara d'une petite voix triste.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'emmener avec vous, maître ? J'ai été sage pourtant… »

Il était vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait pas honnêtement lui dire la vérité. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et lui expliqua :

« Les affaires que je vais régler là-bas ne sont pas pour les enfants… »

L'enfant fit la moue mais ne releva pas. Il le salua impeccablement, les deux mains jointes, comme il le lui avait appris et, pour la première fois, vint déposer sur sa joue un baiser mouillé.

« Faites attention, maître… »

Un peu ému par la démonstration d'affection de l'enfant qui, jusque-là, s'était montré plutôt rebelle et sur son quant à soi, Mû se releva en le gardant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Toi, pense plutôt à obéir correctement à Anardil et Demetrios, ils veilleront sur toi et tu devras bien faire ce qu'ils vont te dire, c'est très important… », Déclara-t-il.

Il lui avait dit ces derniers mots en le regardant dans les yeux, pour qu'il comprît la nécessité de bien suivre ses instructions. L'enfant acquiesça et il le reposa au sol. Mû enfonça sa toque sur sa tête, enfila ses bottes, prit ses deux sacs de toile et disparut. Il avait résolu de se téléporter aux limites des terres de Jamir puis ensuite de rattraper la route des pèlerins où il se fondrait dans la masse. Quand il réapparut, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre un peu de beurre de yak et de se le passer sur le visage pour lui donner des reflets jaunâtre, sa peau pâle aurait pu éveiller les soupçons. Pour la forme de ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il faudrait compter sur la chance, de toute façon une partie de son visage était recouvert. Il assura les lanières sur ses épaules et commença à marcher fermement en s'orientant rapidement au soleil. Malgré l'été, le froid dû à l'altitude était mordant et un vent aigre soufflait, ce qui fit qu'il remonta son écharpe devant son visage. Extérieurement, il ressemblait à un _arjopa_, ces pèlerins qui vont, à pied ou à génuflexion, jusqu'aux lieux saints. Cependant, ils allaient dans la direction inverse de lui puisque beaucoup se dirigeaient vers Drepung, Gyantsé ou Lhassa, à l'est, alors qu'il allait vers le nord, vers Shambhala, en dehors du monde mais située à la limite de l'Asie centrale s'il avait dû la placer sur une carte. S'il marchait bien, il pourrait faire halte ce soir dans une _mi deussa_, un refuge où il serait du moins à l'abri du froid pour la nuit. S'il ne trouvait pas de place, Anardil lui avait appris à survivre dans les conditions extrêmes.

Les régions qu'il devrait traverser avaient peu de très haute montagne, c'étaient surtout des hauts plateaux où les yaks étaient à l'estive vu la saison. Les chemins étaient relativement secs mais creusés par les derniers orages qui s'étaient abattus sur la région. Il préférait éviter les grandes routes et les patrouilles de soldats chinois, même s'il avait des papiers en bonne et due forme. De toute façon, le chemin le plus direct vers Shambhala comprenait des chemins cachés aux non-atlantes et plus accessibles par les sentiers de moyenne et haute montagne. Regardant de temps en temps le soleil pour déterminer sa direction et marmonnant de temps à autre un mantra, il marchait d'un bon pas. Il ne s'arrêta ce premier jour que pour boire, manger rapidement une tranche de pain et prier devant un _chorten_, monument sacré contenant les cendres d'un homme saint. Il mesurait soigneusement ses gestes et parvint à passer totalement inaperçu. Alors que le jour baissait déjà, il se mit en quête d'un endroit pour se protéger du froid nocturne et parvint à trouver un abri en pierres sèches. Deux autres pèlerins s'y trouvaient et il les salua de façon idoine, leur tirant la langue :

« Vous avez beaucoup souffert… »

Ceux-ci lui répondirent rituellement avec le même geste :

« Pas autant que vous… »

Et ils lui firent une place autour du feu. Solidarité des pèlerins oblige, il partagea avec eux son pain et son thé au beurre. Ils venaient de loin, de la frontière du Turkestan, et se rendaient aux lieux saints du Khams. Il raconta pour sa part qu'il se rendait dans un monastère près de Gartok pour révérer les dieux, et ils le crurent. Avant de manger, il jeta un peu de lait et de sel sur le sol, comme le voulaient les rites. Le repas fut pris en silence, mais une partie de la soirée fut consacré à l'échange de nouvelles.

Mû n'ignorait bien sûr pas ce qui se passait en dehors de son territoire en vase clos, mais ces histoires d'émeutes réprimées, de gens emprisonnés lui donnaient toujours froid dans le dos. Pourtant, même assimilé, écrasé, le peuple tibétain parvenait tant bien que mal à préserver ses traditions millénaires et Mû tentait de l'aider à son niveau en soulageant quelque peu la misère des paysans qui habitaient sa terre parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir mais aussi parce qu'il n'oubliait pas celle qui l'avait élevé. Il récita un mantra, son rosaire dans les mains, et ses deux commensaux firent de même, pour la mémoire des asservis et des morts.

Puis, la nuit s'approfondissant, tous trois se roulèrent dans leurs épaisses couvertures et s'endormirent dans le froid de l'altitude. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait clair quand Mû s'éveilla. Il s'assit, ralluma le feu et, le regard encore embrumé, refit du thé au beurre dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Une fois le thé mousseux à souhait, il l'avala et rassembla ses ustensiles avant de se mettre en route en mâchonnant un morceau de pain. La journée serait encore longue et avec quelques passages de montagne, mais il avait l'esprit suffisamment occupé pour ne pas trop ressentir les fatigues de son corps. Ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre de Dohko tournait dans son esprit, surtout l'idée d'une purification de l'ordre dans le sang. Le fait que les prophéties fournies par son père ne précisassent rien ne l'étonnait pas vu que, par nature, ce n'était jamais clair, mais il aurait bien voulu que, pour une fois, elles éclairent sa lanterne. En tout cas, si c'était bien Saga qui avait assassiné Shion, il aurait à répondre de son acte devant lui, influence extérieure ou pas, il en ferait la demande à la déesse. Ses sentiments de vengeance avaient presque disparu avec le temps, mais il voulait savoir la raison de son geste pour que l'âme de son père pût reposer en paix.

Autour de lui, le paysage s'élevait et il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur la route, si bien qu'il put s'arrêter sur les bords d'un cours d'eau pour y faire une toilette rapide en frissonnant. Bien qu'il fût habitué aux effets de l'altitude, il sentait l'oxygène se raréfier alors qu'il abordait les contreforts d'un petit col qui devait lui permettre de passer vers une autre zone de hauts plateaux et de vallées. Arrivé au sommet, il marmonna « _«lha Gyalo »_ (les dieux sont vainqueurs), comme le voulait la tradition, et s'arrêta un moment pour se restaurer. Le soleil chauffait son visage, tempéré par le vent froid, et il en profita pour regarder la vallée verte qui s'étendait à présent devant lui. Bien qu'il vécût en altitude depuis longtemps, il était toujours ému par la vue d'un tel paysage. De plus en plus, il comprenait les motivations de ses ancêtres venus s'installer là, dans ces solitudes glacées, eux aussi avaient dû être sensibles à la sauvage beauté de ces lieux reculés.

Il se releva, fit quelques étirements pour faire jouer ses muscles et se remit en route. Il regarda le soleil, calcula mentalement sa position et constata qu'il lui faudrait encore au moins un jour et demi pour atteindre sa destination. Heureusement, il progresserait plus vite sur la partie à venir et pourrait espérer gagner une ou deux heures, peut-être plus. Il sortit son moulin à prières, le fit tourner en marmonnant un mantra et le rangea rapidement alors qu'il approchait d'un village. L'objet ouvragé était trop précieux et ne cadrait pas avec son apparence. Il accepta avec un sourire la tasse de lait de yak encore chaud que lui offrit une villageoise en train de traire son animal et continua sa route vers le nord. Un vent aigre soufflait sur l'herbe rase qui poussait à cette altitude, et il se calfeutra davantage dans ses vêtements épais. Ces hauts plateaux étaient battus par les éléments toute l'année, et même ceux qui y vivaient craignaient les brusques changements de temps. Mû dut utiliser toute sa détermination et sa force physique pour avancer. Pour ajouter au tout, le temps se détériora rapidement à la fin de l'après-midi et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Le chevalier d'or, trempé jusqu'aux os, parvint à trouver refuge dans une anfractuosité de rocher. Il attendit que la pluie se calme quelque peu et reprit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât un abri de berger, un peu plus loin. Il parvint à faire un feu avec son briquet et de la bouse de yak séchée laissée là en cas de besoin par d'autres visiteurs, tordit ses vêtements et les mit à sécher devant le feu. Au moins, il serait ici en sécurité en attendant que les éléments s'apaisent. Il enfila une tunique et un pantalon propres et entreprit de se restaurer et de se réchauffer avec un bon thé au beurre.

La tempête dura plusieurs heures et la soirée était avancée quand elle cessa enfin. Pourtant, Mû résolut de continuer sa route pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Fort heureusement pour lui, la lune était pleine et éclairerait son chemin. Il remit ses vêtements de pèlerin, barbouilla de nouveau son visage de beurre de yak, éteignit le feu et se remit à marcher. Mieux valait ne pas trop tarder vu le caractère d'urgence exprimé dans la lettre d'Hallatan. Lorsque l'aube vint sur un jour brumeux, il calcula sa position sur le soleil, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il serait à Shambhala en tout début de nuit s'il continuait à progresser ainsi. Fatigué par sa nuit de marche, il s'arrêta, but un peu de thé au beurre qu'il avait gardé dans sa gourde, mangea un peu de pain et continua, luttant encore contre le vent froid qui balayait les plateaux d'altitude où pouvaient se voir ça et là des plaques de neige gelée. De son visage n'étaient visibles que ses yeux violets froncés sous l'effet de la morsure du froid. Malgré la fatigue, il persévéra et, enfin, alors que la nuit tombait, il atteignit les limites du territoire de la lamaserie. Il s'arrêta au premier abri qu'il trouva, enleva rapidement ses vêtements de pèlerin en frissonnant, nettoya son visage et enfila des vêtements normaux. Une heure après, il se présentait à la porte principale.

« Je suis Mû Alcarindë », déclara-t-il au portier, qui le laissa entrer après l'avoir examiné par le guichet de la porte. Il alla directement auprès d'Egalmoth, l'intendant, qui lui fournit une chambre. Le jeune atlante, épuisé, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du lit avec un soupir. Il résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux et, se relevant, sortit ses vêtements de son sac. Il allait prendre une bonne douche et aviserait après. Il se déshabilla et, passant dans la salle d'eau, goûta avec plaisir l'eau chaude. Une fois propre et vêtu de sa tenue de nuit, il s'allongea dans le lit et, sans penser à demander une collation, s'endormit en quelques secondes. Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Un homme se tenait debout près de son lit et, quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux, il s'inclina :

« Noble Alcarindë, je suis Tuor, votre serviteur pour la durée de votre séjour. Que désirez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ? »

Mû commanda du lait, du pain et une omelette et l'homme sortit. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon, d'une tunique à manches courtes avec son châle de cachemire et il finissait quand Tuor revint avec son plateau de petit déjeuner.

« Merci. A présent, j'aimerais que vous alliez aux archives et que vous portiez ce billet à l'archiviste en chef Hallatan Andunië… »

Il avait griffonné sur le petit morceau de papier quelques mots pour informer le vieil archiviste de sa présence et du fait qu'il viendrait le voir dans la matinée. Le serviteur sortit en silence et Mû, dans le même état d'esprit, avala son petit déjeuner avant de faire sa prière devant la petite statue de Bouddha qui ornait le coin de la pièce. Tuor, revenu, attendit patiemment la fin de celle-ci pour l'informer qu'Hallatan avait accusé réception du message et l'attendrait quand il le désirerait. Mû voulait cependant d'abord aller présenter ses respects au vieil Alcarin. Tuor rassembla le linge sale soigneusement plié du jeune homme et s'éclipsa alors que le chevalier d'or, coupant par le jardin, se rendait aux appartements du patriarche.

Le vieil homme était en train de prier dans son oratoire lorsque son serviteur lui annonça la visite de Mû. Il lui ordonna de le faire entrer dans le salon, de préparer du thé et acheva ses dévotions. Le jeune homme se leva quand il le rejoignit et s'inclina impeccablement en disant :

« Mes respects, vénérable… »

Le regard bleu d'Alcarin se posa sur l'adolescent. Mû n'avait pas tellement changé depuis trois ans, mais une gravité supplémentaire empreignait ses traits. Le serviteur versa le thé dans les tasses et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Selon la tradition, le plus jeune parla le premier :

« J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué la prière ce matin… », Dit-il.

Le vieil homme sourit :

« Oui, aussi bien que je peux l'espérer à mon âge, et ne vous faites pas de souci pour la prière, je sais que vous êtes arrivé hier soir et je vous donnerai ma bénédiction si vous le désirez. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène parmi nous, jeune Alcarindë ? »

Mû répondit en restant aussi évasif que possible.

« Je dois faire des recherches dans les archives à propos de ma mère, Hallatan m'aidera… »

Il voulait éviter de préciser les véritables raisons de sa venue, et il perçut dans le regard d'Alcarin que celui-ci ne le croyait pas entièrement. Il le mettrait au courant plus tard. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis Mû, nanti de la bénédiction personnelle du patriarche, prit congé et alla directement non loin de là, aux archives. Il frappa et un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres vint lui ouvrir.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Il lui expliqua :

« Je suis Mû Alcarindë, maître Hallatan m'attend… »

Une expression particulière passa sur le visage de l'homme et il ouvrit rapidement la porte.

« Venez, nous vous attendions… »

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une grande pièce couverte de rayonnages. Hallatan était là, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, et il sourit à Mû.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir, asseyez-vous… »

Et il lui désigna une chaise. Le chevalier d'or s'exécuta et Hallatan commença :

« Tout d'abord, soyez assuré que je ne vous aurais pas demandé de venir si la situation ne le nécessitait pas impérativement… »

Il tira un épais dossier de dessous son bureau et continua :

« Vous vous souvenez que l'acte de naissance du jeune Cirion, votre apprenti, ne comportait ni nom de famille ni prénoms de parents ou de quelconques collatéraux. Atanatar, que voici et que j'ai chargé de continuer l'enquête, a découvert des choses troublantes… »

Il fit un signe audit Atanatar qui continua :

« Je suis allé poursuivre mes recherches sur place à Gyantsé et, à force de travail dans les archives, j'ai réussi à identifier les parents de l'enfant. Il s'agit de Valandil Aulendilë, un des deux frères de feue votre mère, et de Luthien Elendilë, la plus jeune sœur du prince Vëantur… »

Mû broncha à peine. C'est vrai qu'Anardil lui avait fait une fois la réflexion que Kiki et lui avaient les mêmes yeux, ceci expliquait cela. Pourtant, il percevait quelque chose de bien plus grave sous tout cela. Il encouragea d'un geste Atanatar à poursuivre :

« En fait, chacun d'eux était marié de son côté, des mariages arrangés selon la tradition, mais ils se sont vraisemblablement enfuis ensemble de la lamaserie pour aller vivre le plus loin qu'ils pouvaient, à Gyantsé. C'est là-bas que le petit Cirion est né, mais, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi, il a été témoin d'un drame. On a retrouvé ses parents assassinés mais aucune trace de lui jusqu'à ce que vous le recueilliez, même si son existence était connue et qu'il a été enregistré par quelqu'un de non identifié ici, aux archives, sans nom car, comme vous l'aurez compris, c'était un enfant doublement adultérin donc quelque chose d'abominable au regard de nos lois. Par chance, j'ai pu avoir accès par quelques billets bien distribués aux rapports de police et à ceux de l'autopsie pratiquée sur ses parents, et il n'y a aucun doute : ce sont des atlantes qui l'ont fait, et de telle façon qu'on puisse y reconnaître une vengeance d'honneur… »

Le cerveau de Mû se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Il connaissait les coutumes de son peuple, l'importance de l'honneur, surtout pour les familles nobles, mais comment des atlantes avaient-ils pu assassiner de sang froid les leurs ?

« Donc, ceux qui ont tué les parents de Cirion sont également ceux qui l'ont abandonné dans la rue, à une mort certaine, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé … », Déclara-t-il lentement.

Son regard violet flamboya et il questionna :

« Sait-on qui a fait cela, qui s'est attaqué à deux personnes dont le seul crime était de s'aimer ? »

Atanatar secoua la tête :

« Non, malheureusement, mais, au vu de nos traditions, je m'oriente sur les familles Aulendilë et Elendilë, ainsi que celles des conjoints, les Ondoherilë et les Calmacilë… »

Hallatan acheva :

« Nous voulions vous en parler puisque c'est vous qui avez en garde le jeune Cirion et parce que vous pouvez agir à votre niveau. Nous ne sommes que des archivistes aux moyens d'action limités… »

A part lui, Mû pensa que, moyens d'action limités ou pas, ils avaient tout de même fait un travail énorme sur un sujet difficile, mais qu'il était en effet temps à présent qu'il agisse en tant que tuteur de Kiki. Au moins, pour une fois, que son sang bleu dont il se souciait peu pût servir à quelque chose.

« Le prince Vëantur a fait rechercher sa sœur, à l'époque, il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de sa disparition… », Dit pensivement Hallatan.

Mû regarda les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour Cirion, vous lui avez rendu son identité, c'est à moi de prendre le relais maintenant… »

Atanatar sortit pour faire du thé et Hallatan tendit le dossier au chevalier d'or :

« Voilà qui prouve tout ce que nous vous avons dit, toutes les pistes que nous avons suivies ainsi que certains documents officiels. Nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir qui a enregistré la naissance de Cirion et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, mais ceux qui ont assassiné ces deux jeunes gens ne doivent pas rester impunis. La loi sanctionne les crimes d'honneur… »

Mû se souvenait de l'état misérable dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant quand il l'avait découvert, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour voler afin de survivre dans les rues de Gyantsé. Il parvint cependant à garder toute son assurance. Il ne devait pas s'énerver mais garder la tête froide afin de pouvoir faire le nécessaire en toute possession de ses moyens. Les assassins croyaient très probablement Cirion mort, c'était un avantage pour les confondre, mais il répugnait à amener le petit garçon ici, dans ce panier de crabes dont il n'avait pas un excellent souvenir. Non, mieux valait prendre connaissance du dossier constitué par Hallatan et Atanatar et aviser après. L'archiviste assistant, justement, revenait avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur une table ronde en bois. Il versa le contenu de la théière de terre émaillée dans trois pots de la même facture et en tendit un à Mû. Le chevalier d'or le remercia et demanda :

« Puis-je consulter le dossier ici ? »

Les deux archivistes acquiescèrent et Hallatan dit avec un faible sourire :

« Votre mère elle aussi appréciait cet endroit pour y travailler… »

Mû lui rendit son sourire, si ressemblant à celui d'Arzaniel, et répliqua :

« Elle en aurait fait autant pour Cirion, je le sais, si elle avait vécu… »

L'émotion menaçant de le submerger, il plongea dans le dossier, demandant de temps en temps des éclaircissements à Hallatan et Atanatar. Il y avait là des copies des rapports de police et d'autopsie faits par les autorités de Gyantsé, les notes prises par Atanatar sur le terrain et dans les archives de la ville. Il y avait même le certificat de naissance de l'enfant signé par le médecin accoucheur de la maternité de Gyantsé. Lentement, il reconstitua le puzzle à son tour, de la fuite des parents à leur assassinat, regarda en prenant sur lui les photos prises par la police du lieu du crime.

Atanatar attira son attention sur une des photos de la scène de crime.

« Regardez la lettre de sang, là. C'est le signe du crime d'honneur dans les anciennes traditions… »

En effet, sur le sol près des cadavres s'étalait une arabesque écarlate et Mû, vaguement nauséeux, repoussa la photo. Il connaissait l'existence des crimes d'honneur chez les anciens atlantes mais cette tradition avait été supprimée depuis des siècles. C'était une variante de la loi du talion mais en pire, pouvant aller jusqu'au meurtre. Manifestement, ceux qui avaient fait cela s'étaient estimés vraiment déshonorés pour en venir à une telle extrémité. Il savait que sa mère avait été mariée très jeune à un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle, la coutume continuait donc d'être suivie, provoquant des drames humains comme celui vécu par les parents de son petit apprenti qui avaient préféré s'enfuir pour vivre leur amour. Selon la loi atlante c'était une transgression, oui, mais qui ne méritait pas une telle horreur.

Il but à petites gorgées le reste de son thé pour se remettre et finit par dire :

« J'irai voir le prince Vëantur avec le dossier, je l'informerai que son neveu est en vie et sous ma protection. J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, après tout c'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail. En attendant, je vous confie la garde de tous ces documents … »

Il se leva, les salua et sortit. Il avait furieusement besoin d'air car son cerveau menaçait d'exploser. Il gagna le jardin et s'y assit, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, utilisant des techniques de yoga pour apaiser le maelström qui habitait son crâne. Au bout d'un certain temps il se sentit mieux, et son regard se posa sur les fleurs devant lui. Leur douce odeur le calma et il parvint de nouveau à réfléchir calmement, posément. Il resta assis plus d'une heure et, alors que l'après-midi s'avançait, il se leva pour se diriger vers les appartements de Vëantur. Le prince n'était pas là mais son secrétaire particulier lui fit savoir qu'il serait présent le lendemain et pourrait le recevoir dans l'après-midi. Mû parla d'une affaire familiale mais resta volontairement évasif. Il fut convenu qu'un serviteur viendrait le chercher dès que Vëantur serait disponible.

En sortant, il retourna à sa chambre et resta longuement en prières devant la petite statue de Bouddha qui ornait le coin de la pièce. Il ressentait le besoin de se purifier l'esprit et résolut ensuite d'aller aux bains pour nettoyer également son corps. L'eau n'effacerait pas le sentiment d'horreur qu'il avait ressenti, mais il se sentirait mieux. Alors qu'il était assis dans le bassin d'eau chaude, méditant les yeux fermés, il comprit pourquoi tout cela le remuait autant : parce que le destin de Cirion lui rappelait un peu le sien. De plus, le fait que la lettre de Dohko soit arrivée juste avant qu'il ne parte n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant, tout aussi sombre que fût la vérité, il ne se laisserait pas abattre, il prendrait ses responsabilités.

Il fit les gestes rituels pour purifier les parties de son corps et, une fois sorti, revint aux archives. A Hallatan interrogatif il demanda :

« Une fois la filiation de Cirion établie, quel nom portera-t-il ? »

Hallatan prit un gros volume sur ses genoux, ajusta ses lunettes et finit par dire après l'avoir consulté :

« Les textes de loi sont clairs : en tant qu'enfant adultérin il n'a droit à aucun nom sur son acte de naissance ni même à aucune existence civile. Cependant, selon la loi coutumière, il peut prendre le nom de celui qui l'adopte, cela s'est vu autrefois pour des bâtards de rois… »

Mû resta pensif un instant et questionna encore :

« Vëantur pourrait-il le reconnaître comme son neveu ? »

Là, Hallatan répondit directement :

« Non, il ne le peut pas, ce serait une souillure trop grande sur le nom des Elendilë auquel Cirion n'a aucun droit, étant né hors mariage et, encore pire, d'un double adultère… »

L'archiviste en chef vit là où il voulait en venir et précisa :

« Vous, vous pourriez l'adopter vu que vous n'êtes pas un parent direct… »

Mû fronça un sourcil :

« Comment cela ? Si je compte bien, Cirion est le fils du frère de ma mère donc mon cousin, il m'est apparenté directement… »

Hallatan leva l'index :

« Oui, mais vous ne portez pas le même nom, et c'est par le sang de la mère… »

Le sang de la mère était effectivement moins important dans la définition du lignage, Mû avait oublié ce détail.

Hallatan demanda encore du thé à Tarannon, son autre assistant, et eut un sourire indulgent pour le jeune chevalier d'or.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos lois sont difficiles à appréhender et c'est mon métier que de les connaître… »

Mû sentit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais il avait déjà retrouvé sa sérénité. Il était assez âgé maintenant pour ne pas ressasser les choses comme il l'avait fait parfois plus jeune, il avait appris à mieux surmonter les épreuves. Il prit le pot de thé que lui tendit l'assistant et eut un léger sourire :

« Il est vrai que je n'en connais pas tous les arcanes vu que je vis en dehors de Shambhala et que mon père n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre tout cela… »

L'archiviste lui rendit son sourire :

« Si vous saviez tout, nous ne servirions plus à rien, jeune maître. En tout cas, je suis rassuré que Cirion soit avec vous, il sera du moins correctement élevé et en sécurité… »

Mû avala une gorgée du thé et répondit :

« Je passe plus de temps à lui apprendre les règles élémentaires du savoir-vivre qu'à l'entraîner, mais il ne s'apprivoise pas facilement, même si c'est mieux ces temps derniers tout de même, il semble avoir développé une sorte d'affection pour moi. En tout cas, ses pouvoirs congénitaux se sont éveillés dès sa toute petite enfance, il a appris assez remarquablement à les maîtriser et il m'étonne souvent… »

Hallatan posa ses lunettes.

« Il a vécu dans la rue plusieurs années, il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre que vous ne lui vouliez pas de mal. Pour ses pouvoirs, j'ai probablement une explication : son ascendance Elendilë. De tous temps les détenteurs du sang royal ont été plus précoces que les autres, mais dans le cas du jeune Cirion son éveil a probablement été influencé par la nécessité de survivre, tout simplement, cela s'est déjà vu… »

Le chevalier d'or hocha la tête. Ce que disait l'archiviste pouvait fort bien être la bonne explication, mais la maîtrise de Cirion lui donnait parfois des sueurs froides. Il avala le reste de son thé et, se levant, s'inclina :

« Je viendrai vous chercher demain après-midi, quand le prince Vëantur pourra nous recevoir… »

Hallatan hocha la tête, le salua et Mû ressortit du bâtiment des archives. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, des ombres longues commençaient à s'étendre sur le jardin et il sentait l'air frais descendre des montagnes perpétuellement enneigées. Il passa encore un long moment au milieu des plantes, profitant de cette profusion florale qu'il n'avait pas à l'altitude à laquelle il vivait. La lamaserie avait été bâtie en effet à environ quatre mille mètres, soit deux mille de moins que Jamir, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir ce jardin luxuriant. L'antique technologie atlante y participait beaucoup aussi, cependant, et permettait de limiter les effets du manque d'oxygène pour les plantes.

Malgré la douceur ambiante, il frissonna sous l'effet du vent. Après la confusion ressentie dans l'après-midi, son cerveau était redoutablement clair à présent. La discipline mentale acquise auprès de Shion lui permettait de dépasser son ressenti direct et de faire rapidement le point sur les informations et, même s'il se sentait encore un peu remué, il pouvait cependant réfléchir ainsi qu'envisager les choses de manière plus claire. Malgré son statut de chevalier d'or il restait un humain avec des sentiments et il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas laisser ceux-ci obscurcir son jugement. Une chose à la fois, le problème Cirion d'abord, c'était le plus immédiat, il aurait tout le temps de penser davantage aux paroles de Dohko ensuite.

Au loin, il entendit les clochettes du service du soir et se dirigea vers le temple. Il entra, alla s'installer parmi les autres nobles et, alors qu'Alcarin prononçait les mots rituels, Mû pria non seulement pour ses parents décédés mais aussi pour ceux de son jeune apprenti. Il espéra que là où ils étaient à présent ils avaient trouvé la paix et savaient que leur fils était vivant ainsi qu'en sécurité. Il sentit cependant sur lui le regard du patriarche religieux. Alcarin était très clairvoyant du fait de son grand âge et il avait de toute façon prévu de lui parler dès l'issue de l'affaire, sachant qu'il était une personne de confiance.

A la fin de la prière, tout le monde se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et Mû croisa le regard du patriarche avant de sortir. Tuor l'attendait à sa chambre, il pliait ses vêtements de pèlerin que les lavandières avaient lavés.

« Que désirez-vous pour dîner ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Au simple mot « dîner », le jeune atlante sentit son estomac se manifester. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé à la mi-journée, occupé avec les archivistes, et tout ce qu'il avait appris ensuite n'avait guère contribué à lui donner de l'appétit. Pourtant, il avait tout de même faim et répondit aimablement à Tuor :

« Quelques nouilles avec un peu de viande me suffiront, merci… »

Le serviteur s'inclina et sortit, laissant Mû seul dans la pièce sobrement éclairée par deux appliques. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un plateau fumant sur lequel était posé un bol de nouilles à la viande, un autre de fromage blanc et une demi-miche de pain frais. Une fois sustenté de ces délicieuses agapes, Mû sentit l'emprise du sommeil s'abattre sur lui. Il bailla et dit au serviteur :

« Vous pouvez vous retirer pour ce soir, merci… »

L'homme prit le plateau, s'inclina en lui souhaitant un bon repos et sortit. Le jeune atlante fit sa toilette, enfila sa tenue de nuit et se glissa dans le lit aux draps parfumés. Il éteignit la lampe et resta un bon moment les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité seulement percée par la veilleuse posée près de la statue de Bouddha. Il parvint à faire le vide dans sa tête en utilisant les principes de respiration du yoga et sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

Le bruit des oiseaux du jardin l'éveilla le lendemain matin. Il saisit le petit réveil posé à son chevet, se frotta les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Un mélange de terre mouillée et de fragrances de plantes diverses vint chatouiller ses narines. Rien d'étonnant vu l'heure plus que matinale. Nul bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du tout début du jour, même pas ceux, ténus, produits par les outils des jardiniers de la lamaserie, et Mû profita de ce calme, blotti au creux de son lit aux draps qui sentaient encore la lavande. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette, il ne s'agissait pas d'être en retard à la prière du matin. Il apporta un soin particulier à sa purification, enfila une tunique, son châle de cachemire et compléta sa tenue par l'écharpe de soie symbolique. Il retint ses cheveux par un lien de soie brute et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Il allait devoir assumer son rôle de chef de famille pour la première fois de son existence aux yeux des autres atlantes et il se sentait à présent assez adulte et sûr de lui pour le faire. Il assura son bracelet de majorité à son poignet et sortit de la salle d'eau pour gagner le temple. Personne n'y était encore et il s'y assit, goûtant le calme du bâtiment et y puisant la force dont il aurait besoin pendant la journée. Il faisait souvent cela à Jamir en s'attardant dans sa chambre pour méditer avant de descendre rejoindre son apprenti et ses serviteurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit la présence d'Alcarin devant lui.

« Vous êtes bien matinal… », Déclara la voix grave du patriarche religieux.

Le vieil atlante était debout, vêtu de ses robes rituelles, sa fière tête couronnée de cheveux blancs et il l'observait de son regard bleu rendu presque transparent par l'âge mais encore vif.

Mû ouvrit des yeux violets calmes et sourit au vieil homme :

« Je voulais juste un peu de paix, vénérable… »

Un léger sourire fendit le visage d'Alcarin. Mû, malgré tout le contrôle, remarquable à cet âge, qu'il avait sur lui-même, était tout de même quasi cristallin aux yeux expérimentés du patriarche religieux. Bien sûr, il ignorait les faits, mais c'était évident que quelque chose de grave le souciait.

« Alors profitez-en, jeune Alcarindë… », Lui dit-il seulement, gardant son sourire énigmatique avant de commencer à disposer les bâtons d'encens qui allaient servir à la prière.

Mais il ne put le faire longtemps car les résidents de la lamaserie arrivèrent environ vingt minutes après et prirent place sur les bancs afférant à leur hiérarchie respective. Mû eut encore droit à quelques regards goguenards mais les armes de sa famille sur son écharpe donnèrent à ceux qui se posaient des questions sur son identité un élément de réponse. Il y eut quelques chuchotements parmi certains nobles mais le regard ferme d'Alcarin imposa silence et il commença à prononcer les mots rituels.

Mû ne regarda même pas les autres nobles quand il sortit. S'ils voulaient médire de lui, qu'ils le fassent, il n'en avait cure. Lui n'avait absolument pas honte de son statut et de son sang, si sa présence leur posait un problème tant pis pour eux.

Pourtant, une voix masculine l'interpella :

« Mû Alcarindë, attendez s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se retourna et vit un homme arriver vers lui. Habillé d'une tunique de velours vert et d'un pantalon court blanc fait dans la même matière, il portait de courts cheveux frisés violets et des yeux de la même couleur, identiques aux siens. Son visage calme imberbe était ouvert, nullement empreint de moquerie ou de duplicité mais d'une sagesse donnée par l'âge que dénotaient les quelques rides qui s'y pouvaient voir. Il marcha vers lui, le salua et déclara :

« Excusez-moi de vous interpeller de façon si cavalière, mais j'avais entendu parler de vous et je souhaitais faire votre connaissance. Je suis Herunumen Aulendilë, votre oncle… »

Mû avait vu ce nom sur son arbre généalogique, et Vëantur lui en avait parlé de lui, une fois, comme du chef de sa famille maternelle. Pourtant, il ne sut vraiment comment réagir, aussi prit-il le parti de le saluer et d'attendre, le visage neutre. Herunumen lui sourit.

« Vous êtes vraiment le portrait d'Arzaniel, comme on me l'avait rapporté, et je sens effectivement votre aura de chevalier d'or, c'est vraiment impressionnant… »

Visiblement, il en savait beaucoup sur lui, rien de vraiment étonnant non plus, il avait dû faire ses recherches après l'avoir aperçu lors de sa venue trois ans plus tôt mais sans savoir où le contacter vu que personne, excepté Vëantur et Hallatan, ne connaissait son lieu de résidence.

Mû ne savait exactement comment se comporter face à Herunumen, mais son instinct aiguisé lui dictait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas que c'était son propre grand-père, le père d'Herunumen, qui avait donné sans états d'âme sa fille de seize ans en mariage à un vieil homme, la rendant malheureuse. Valandil, lui, avait du moins eu le courage de rejeter le système, mais l'avait payé de sa vie. Qu'allait-il trouver d'autre ?

« Heureux de vous connaître également, monsieur… », Déclara-t-il, à défaut de pouvoir dire autre chose.

L'homme sentit son quant à soi et proposa :

« Peut-être une tasse de thé en terrain neutre nous aiderait-elle à démarrer sur de bonnes bases… »

L'idée convint à Mû et le chef de famille des Aulendilë l'emmena vers une petite échoppe située sous la galerie qui bordait le jardin. Il commanda puis paya deux pots de thé au tenancier et commença :

« Je sais que vous ne nous connaissez pas mais nous n'avons appris votre existence que voici seulement trois ans, lorsque vous êtes venu pour votre cérémonie de majorité. Aucun de nous ne savait que ma sœur s'était remariée et avait mis au monde un enfant, votre père s'était assuré du secret vous entourant. En effet, la version officielle qui nous avait été donnée était qu'elle était partie rejoindre les terres de notre père, malade à l'époque, et avait trouvé la mort dans un accident. Pourtant, votre ressemblance avec elle est trop frappante et j'ai immédiatement eu des soupçons, mais je n'ai pas pu vous contacter à ce moment-là. Quand je vous ai revu hier, j'ai décidé de le faire au nom de la famille qui aimerait aussi vous connaître… »

Il s'interrompit un moment et reprit :

« Le choix vous appartient, si vous ne vouliez pas nous rencontrer je le comprendrais vu les circonstances … »

Mû ne savait là trop que faire ni que répondre. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'exécution, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, de son frère Valandil.

Il finit par parler après avoir bu une partie de son pot de thé.

« Je ne sais exactement que penser, monsieur, cela est un peu trop soudain pour moi et je souhaiterais pouvoir disposer d'un temps de réflexion… »

Le temps, à dire vrai, de savoir exactement la vérité, après il aviserait. Herunumen ne se sentit nullement offensé par ses paroles et lui répondit :

« Cela est parfaitement légitime, je ne veux en aucun cas vous brusquer. Quoi que vous décidiez, sachez que nous vous considèrerons toujours comme un membre de notre famille… »

Mû avait un bon à-priori mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre une décision à la légère. Herunumen termina son thé et acheva :

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps mais, si vous désirez me voir, demandez à l'intendant Egalmoth, il vous indiquera où me trouver… »

Il se redressa, s'inclina et s'éloigna, laissant Mû un peu interloqué. Que sa famille voulût prendre contact avec lui n'avait en soi rien d'extraordinaire, mais que cela se produisît au moment où l'on savait enfin la vérité sur la disparition de Valandil Aulendilë le faisait forcément se questionner. Il se leva, remercia le tenancier de la petite échoppe et marcha lentement dans le jardin inondé par le soleil matinal. Il voulait finir de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Vëantur l'après-midi même, pour que tout soit clair dans son esprit et surtout qu'il ait la sérénité nécessaire pour lui exposer tout cela clairement et sans laisser ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille face au dossier s'extérioriser. De toute façon, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'arriverait pas, il était capable de rester stoïque une fois le premier choc passé.

Un coup de vent fit bouger sa longue queue de cheval et il le laissa faire, prenant une longue inspiration de l'air diversement parfumé, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre où Tuor lui tendit un pli.

« Un serviteur a apporté ceci pour vous pendant votre absence… »

Mû reconnut les lettres soigneusement tracées de Vëantur et brisa le sceau. Le prince l'informait qu'il avait bien été mis au courant de sa requête et qu'il l'enverrait chercher au tout début de l'après-midi, si cela lui agréait. Mû traça quelques mots bien choisis en bas du pli pour signifier son assentiment et appela Tuor :

« Veuillez aller porter cela au prince, s'il vous plaît, puis vous irez dire à maître Hallatan, l'archiviste en chef, qu'il se tienne prêt dès midi… »

Le serviteur s'inclina et sortit, laissant Mû prier seul devant la petite statue de Bouddha. Il alluma deux bâtons d'encens, fit un geste circulaire et les ficha devant elle.

_« Père, mère, aidez-moi à réussir ce que j'entreprends, je vous en prie, pour le bonheur d'un enfant innocent… »_, Supplia-t-il silencieusement.

Quand il se releva après un temps indéterminé, Tuor l'attendait, debout près de la porte, en bon serviteur stylé qu'il était.

« A quelle heure prendrez-vous votre repas, maître ? », questionna-t-il.

Mû se tourna vers la petite horloge qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce. Il était déjà presque onze heures mais il voulait encore disposer d'un peu de temps. Il répondit :

« Si c'est possible, vers onze heures trente… »

Le serviteur se retira pour se rendre aux cuisines et Mû, comme il se devait, se purifia la bouche, les mains et le visage dans la salle d'eau. A l'heure dite, Tuor revint avec un plateau fleurant bon le pain frais et le curry fumant. Tuor déplia une serviette immaculée qu'il déposa sur les genoux du jeune noble et il déclara :

« Notre chef espère que cela vous plaira, il a dû faire vite… »

Mû goûta et s'exclama :

« Mais c'est excellent, vous pourrez bien le lui dire, quelle merveille ! »

Lui qui ne se sentait pas avoir faim auparavant se découvrit un appétit féroce en savourant les aubergines au curry accompagnées de riz blanc des contreforts de l'Himalaya. Il se sentit mieux, rasséréné, et mesura à quel point ce que lui avait dit Egesh dans son enfance était vrai, à savoir le fait que la nourriture influait sur le moral.

Il fit un passage par la salle d'eau et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait hérité beaucoup plus de traits physiques du côté des Aulendilë, comme il avait pu le voir sur Herunumen ainsi que sur son petit élève qui en avait les yeux, mais c'était en tant qu'Alcarindë qu'il se présenterait devant Vëantur. Il revint dans la pièce principale et se mit en devoir d'attendre le serviteur de Vëantur en méditant. Au bout d'un certain temps, un pas différent parvint à ses oreilles et il ouvrit les yeux juste avant que l'homme ne frappe à la porte.

« Noble Mû Alcarindë, Son Altesse vous attend… », Déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme se leva, prit une longue inspiration et vint ouvrir.

« Je suis prêt mais nous devons passer chercher l'archiviste en chef et un de ses assistants, ils doivent être présents à l'entrevue… »

Le serviteur acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'aux archives où Hallatan et Atanatar, comme prévu, se tenaient prêts. L'archiviste assistant tenait fermement l'épais dossier constitué qu'il remettrait à Vëantur. Le trio se dirigea vers les appartements du prince et Mû aida Hallatan à franchir la petite marche qui en délimitait le seuil. On les conduisit jusqu'à un salon aux meubles anciens où était disposés sur une table un plateau avec des tasses de porcelaine fine et une théière en argent.

On leur signifia de s'asseoir et le serviteur versa le thé dans les tasses tandis qu'un autre allait prévenir Vëantur. Le prince entra peu après, les boucles de ses cheveux de feu disciplinées en une coupe courte, vêtu fort simplement d'une tunique de velours bleu et d'un pantalon de la même matière. Ses yeux d'un vert d'eau calme passèrent de l'un à l'autre alors qu'il leur rendait leur salut et qu'il s'asseyait en face d'eux.

« Vous vouliez me voir à propos d'une affaire familiale, semble-t-il, jeune Alcarindë… », Commença-t-il en s'adressant à Mû.

Le jeune chevalier d'or échangea un regard avec Hallatan et Atanatar avant de répondre :

« En effet, Altesse, et ces deux experts seront ma caution. L'histoire que nous allons vous raconter vous touche de près et me touche également… »

Il se tourna vers Atanatar et lui fit signe de commencer son récit. Aucun détail, même des plus sordides, ne fut épargné au prince, documents du dossier à l'appui. Ses poings se serrèrent graduellement, sa mâchoire en fit autant et deux larmes dévalèrent lentement ses joues à l'évocation du funeste destin de sa sœur et de son compagnon. Il attendit la fin, inspira et expira fortement, but un peu de thé pour se remettre et se tourna vers Mû :

« Ainsi mon neveu Cirion est chez vous, destiné à être votre successeur à votre office de chevalier d'or, c'est bien cela ? »

Mû acquiesça, et Vëantur poursuivit :

« Je vous remercie de prendre soin de lui… »

Mû inclina seulement la tête et le prince se tourna vers les archivistes :

« Je ne saurais trop, messieurs, vous remercier pour votre travail incommensurable, je sais enfin ce qui est arrivé à ma chère petite sœur Luthien et vous savez quelle importance cela revêt pour moi… »

Son regard tremblant d'émotion se perdit un instant dans le bleu du ciel, par la fenêtre, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard sur ses interlocuteurs avec son expression normale, déterminée :

« Je vais prendre les décisions qui s'imposent et convoquer immédiatement les patriarches ainsi que les chefs des familles concernées. Mû, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais que vous ameniez Cirion ici, sous votre garde il ne craindra rien…même s'il ne portera jamais mon nom et qu'il est un paria selon nos lois, il est tout de même mon neveu et une victime de cette triste affaire, je tiens à ce qu'il soit là… »

Le regard du chevalier d'or se fixa dans celui du prince et il lui dit fermement :

« Bientôt, Cirion aura un nom, je vais l'adopter officiellement et il portera le mien, comme la loi coutumière l'autorise pour les enfants adultérins… »

Cette dernière assertion fit reparaître les larmes dans le regard de Vëantur mais il cilla et reprit rapidement sa contenance :

« Auprès de vous, je ne doute pas qu'il devienne un homme de bien… »

Dans le regard du chevalier d'or, il voyait trembler la même émotion que la sienne, et comprit à quel point il se sentait concerné, pas seulement parce que Cirion avait une histoire horrible mais aussi parce que lui-même aurait pu être l'un de ces enfants nés hors mariage que la société atlante réprouvait, sans parler que sa mère, elle aussi, avant de connaître enfin le bonheur, avait été mariée contre son gré dans cette antique tradition qui avait causé en partie le drame.

« Je vais faire venir Cirion, Altesse, comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vais m'y employer dès cet après-midi. Il ne parle pas encore tout à fait notre langue mais il vous comprendra si vous parlez lentement… », Finit par dire Mû.

Il persistait à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée vu la ressemblance évidente de l'enfant avec les Elendilë mais personne n'était mieux à même de le protéger que lui-même. Il ne quitterait pas Kiki d'une semelle et il utiliserait ses propres pouvoirs pour brouiller son aura, histoire que ceux qui l'avaient condamné à une mort certaine voici trois ans ne découvrent pas sa présence.

Vëantur regarda de nouveau le chevalier d'or et les deux archivistes :

« J'aimerais que vous puissiez être là lorsque je confondrai ceux qui ont fait cela, je vous ferai tenir au courant et je vous remercie encore … »

Les trois hommes finirent leurs tasses et se retirèrent. Hallatan et Atanatar retournèrent aux archives tandis que Mû gagnait sa chambre pour tenter une télépathie longue distance avec Anardil. Pour cela, il avait besoin du plus grand calme, bien qu'il maîtrisât ses pouvoirs à la perfection. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et expira lentement, faisant le vide dans son esprit pour trouver celui d'Anardil plus commodément. Le serviteur avait moins de pouvoirs que lui mais il en possédait suffisamment pour communiquer correctement. Il ne tarda pas à lui répondre :

_« Maître ? »_

Le chevalier d'or poursuivit :

_« J'aimerais que tu prépares Cirion, je vais venir le chercher sur ordre du prince Vëantur. Va dans ma chambre, ouvre mon armoire, tu y trouveras d'anciens vêtements qui m'ont appartenu, ils devraient lui aller maintenant. Prépare-lui juste un sac, je m'occuperai du reste ici. J'arrive dans une heure, cela devrait te laisser le temps, mais ne l'inquiète pas inutilement, je lui parlerai moi-même et je te donnerai d'autres détails sur place … »_

Le serviteur accusa réception et rompit la communication pour aller exécuter les ordres. Cette fois, Mû se téléporterait là-bas, tant pis pour le Sanctuaire, c'était le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour ramener Cirion. Il aurait ainsi le temps de lui faire faire des vêtements dignes de son rang pour se présenter devant Vëantur et de lui faire couper correctement les cheveux. Il fit chercher Tuor et lui donna ses ordres :

« J'aurais besoin, pour tout à l'heure, d'avoir un coiffeur et un tailleur ici, chargez-vous en, s'il vous plaît … »

Tuor s'inclina et sortir de la chambre alors que Mû se préparait à se téléporter chez lui en sortant de la lamaserie. En en clignement de cil, il se retrouva directement dans la pièce à vivre de la pagode. Demetrios se trouvait là, en train d'alimenter le foyer, et il sourit à son maître.

« Anardil m'a dit que vous arriviez, il est là-haut, avec le jeune Kiki, en train de le préparer… »

Il prit une théière, versa une partie de son contenu dans un pot de terre cuite émaillée et le tendit à Mû :

« C'est votre thé préféré… »

Anardil fit alors son apparition, tenant un sac d'une main et Kiki de l'autre. Le petit atlante avait bien meilleure apparence que d'habitude avec les vêtements qu'autrefois Dolma avait brodés et Mû lui sourit. A présent qu'il savait son ascendance, il y avait effectivement un air de ressemblance avec Vëantur, même si son regard, comme le sien propre, était clairement issu des Aulendilë. Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui dit :

« Tu vas venir avec moi à Shambhala, il y a là bas un monsieur qui veut te voir mais n'aie pas peur, tu resteras tout le temps avec moi. Il faudra bien te tenir, comme je te l'ai appris. Même si tu ne comprendras pas tout ce qu'ils diront, je t'aiderai… »

Le petit garçon sourit largement et son regard violet s'éclaira de paillettes dorées. Mû déclara alors en haut atlante à l'adresse d'Anardil :

« Les archivistes ont retrouvé trace de sa famille, c'est assez compliqué et dramatique mais, pour faire court, ce jeune homme est mon cousin par la grâce du frère de ma mère et descend également des Elendilë par sa mère. Je t'expliquerai davantage quand nous reviendrons mais le prince Vëantur désire le rencontrer avant que ne soient établis les papiers qui lui donneront mon nom… »

Il savait Anardil suffisamment intelligent et fin pour comprendre presque tout en filigrane, il lui donnerait d'autres renseignements plus tard et il comptait sur lui pour transmettre tout cela à Demetrios pendant son absence.

Confiant un moment Kiki à Anardil et Demetrios, Mû monta dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses robes traditionnelles atlantes, le décorum aurait son importance face aux autres familles, surtout de ce niveau de noblesse supérieur au sien. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre parfaitement rangée et se téléporta de nouveau dans la pièce à vivre. Anardil avait habillé Kiki d'un épais manteau de laine qui avait aussi appartenu à Mû et il lui dit :

« Prenez soin de vous, maître, et de lui… »

Et il lui tendit la main du petit garçon ainsi que son sac. Cirion lui sourit et le jeune homme le lui rendit. En un clignement d'œil, ils apparurent devant la porte de la lamaserie. L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi, mais le chevalier d'or lui dit :

« Voici Shambhala, Kiki, là est conservé tout le savoir de notre peuple… »

Il lui mit sa capuche pour masquer ses cheveux roux un peu trop reconnaissable, frappa et le portier, le reconnaissant, le laissa entrer.

« Voici mon apprenti, Cirion… », Dit-il, et le portier salua l'enfant qui, intimidé, bredouilla sa réponse et regarda ensuite son maître avec de grands yeux. Mû lui dit en l'emmenant vers sa chambre :

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a quelques temps, je t'ai dit que ton véritable prénom était Cirion… »

Il avait parlé en atlante, lentement, pour que le petit garçon le comprît, et l'enfant parvint, en butant sur ses mots, à répondre dans la même langue :

« J'avais oublié, maître, vous ne m'appelez jamais comme ça… »

Mû sourit du ton péremptoire employé par l'enfant :

« J'essaierai d'y penser davantage… »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Tuor les rejoignit :

« J'ai demandé au tailleur et au coiffeur de se tenir prêts… »

Mû se tourna vers lui :

« Très bien. Vous ferez placer un petit lit à la tête du mien pour mon jeune apprenti, Cirion, et vous irez chercher le coiffeur… »

Tuor s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes avec un homme qui s'inclina. Mû indiqua du geste Kiki :

« Ce sont ses cheveux qu'il faut couper… »

Les boucles rousses de Kiki avaient effet poussé quelque peu erratiquement malgré les efforts d'Anardil, et nécessitaient à présent les soins d'un professionnel. Il resta à côté de l'enfant pendant toute l'opération pour le rassurer et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il montra au petit garçon le résultat. Kiki, ébahi, se découvrit différent dans le miroir sous le regard amusé de Mû qui lui dit :

« Cela te va bien… »

Il rétribua le coiffeur qui s'inclina et sortit alors que le tailleur accompagné de son commis entrait et se faisait indiquer son petit client. Il salua l'assistance et se tourna vers Mû pendant que son assistant commençait à prendre les mesures du petit garçon :

« Quels vêtements souhaitez-vous pour lui ? »

Mû réfléchit et dit :

« Assez traditionnels mais en tissu précieux, j'y tiens, le coût n'est pas un problème… »

Il ajouta :

« Pourriez-vous faire cela pour demain ? Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais c'est important… »

Le tailleur acquiesça :

« Mais bien sûr, noble Alcarindë, si nous commençons maintenant nous aurons fini dans quelques heures et je vous le ferai livrer demain matin à la première heure… »

Et il sortit. Mû interpella alors Tuor, qui allait sortir chercher du thé :

« Pourriez-vous remettre ce pli au prince Vëantur ? »

En termes cryptés, il lui faisait savoir qu'il avait ramené l'enfant avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Shambhala, il brouillait l'aura de Cirion avec ses propres pouvoirs, bien qu'il sût que cela lui demanderait beaucoup de forces il était certain de réussir s'il puisait dans son cosmos. Quand Tuor revint, il déposa le plateau du thé, donna un pli à Mû et attendit les ordres. Le chevalier d'or ouvrit le pli et lut ce qu'écrivait Vëantur. Celui-ci demandait s'il était possible qu'il rencontrât Cirion le soir même, après le repas du soir, il enverrait son serviteur les chercher. Le jeune homme écrivit sa réponse en bas du billet et le tendit à Tuor pour qu'il le portât, puis versa du lait dans une tasse qu'il alla porter à son apprenti bien plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Le petit garçon était assis dans le fauteuil qui était au fond de la pièce et n'en avait pas bougé depuis que le tailleur était parti. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et lui donna la tasse de lait.

« Ca va, Kiki ? », lui demanda-t-il.

L'enfant leva les yeux sur son maître, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? »

Emu par la détresse manifeste du petit garçon, Mû le souleva et l'assit sur ses genoux.

« Personne ne va rien te faire, Cirion. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, toutes ces choses, tous ces gens, mais tu ne crains rien, je suis avec toi… »

Il aurait dû prévoir la panique du petit garçon, quel tuteur était-il pour avoir oublié de tenir compte de cela ? De plus, avec ses pouvoirs, Kiki sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était plus que logique. L'enfant se blottit contre lui, s'accrochant comme une bernique à son rocher, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il le déposa sur le lit installé par Tuor précédemment et le laissa reposer tranquillement. Autant qu'il dorme un peu avant d'aller voir Vëantur, cela lui ferait du bien. Il resta près du lit, à boire son thé tranquillement en regardant de temps à autre l'enfant dormir. Il était toujours ainsi quand Tuor revint.

« Le jeune maître dînera-t-il lui aussi ? », questionna-t-il à voix ténue.

Mû s'agenouilla près du lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de son apprenti.

« Réveille-toi, il va être temps de dîner… »

Kiki battit des cils, puis se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air absent avant de focaliser son regard violet sur son maître. Mû dit alors :

« Nous mangerons tous les deux ici… »

L'enfant s'assit puis se leva, le regard encore dans le vague, et Mû l'emmena à la salle d'eau avec lui pour se purifier rituellement. Quand ils sortirent, Tuor revenait avec un plateau chargé de riz blanc, de brochettes de curry et de thé, avec une tasse de lait tiède pour l'enfant. Sentant ces bonnes odeurs, l'appétit de Kiki se réveilla et il s'attabla avec un sourire, délivré pour un moment de ses appréhensions. Mû remarqua à leur juste valeur ses efforts pour bien se tenir à table, ne pas prendre les aliments avec ses doigts, ne pas manger avec gloutonnerie, même s'il y avait encore quelques points qui péchaient vu l'état de la serviette qu'il lui avait nouée autour du cou, tachée de curry après le repas du petit garçon. Il la lui détacha, lui nettoya la bouche et les mains avec un linge humide parfumé et vérifia qu'aucune tache ne salissait la tenue du petit garçon. Habituellement, c'était Anardil ou Demetrios qui se chargeait de cela, mais il ne s'en tira pas trop mal.

Il s'abaissa alors au niveau de l'enfant et lui dit :

« Tout à l'heure, nous irons voir un monsieur qui s'appelle Vëantur, dont je t'avais parlé tout à l'heure. Tout se passera bien, si tu ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dira je t'aiderai… »

L'enfant acquiesça fermement. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre qu'auprès de son maître il ne craignait rien, qu'il aurait toujours à manger à volonté et dormirait au chaud. Le déclic était récent mais l'enfant voyait enfin en Mû non un garde-chiourme mais une personne de confiance, d'où son changement de comportement.

Les deux échangèrent un regard identique et deux coups légers frappés à la porte les interrompirent :

« Noble Alcarindë, on vous attend… »

Mû prit la main de Kiki et sortit résolument. Le regard du serviteur tomba sur l'enfant et son regard refléta de l'émotion, mais il ne dit rien et les précéda jusqu'aux appartements de Vëantur. Le chevalier d'or sentait la petite main de l'enfant trembler légèrement dans la sienne et il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour l'apaiser.

Le serviteur les mena dans le petit salon et Mû perçut un trémolo dans sa voix alors qu'il disait :

« Son Altesse arrive tout de suite… »

Vëantur entrait et posa la main sur l'épaule du serviteur qui sortit pour aller chercher du thé. Il regarda Mû.

« Eärnil a bien connu Luthien, pardonnez son émotion… »

Son regard tomba sur l'enfant, assis roidement près de son maître, et il eut un choc. Il s'approcha de lui, les yeux tremblants et parvint à parler dans un terrible effort pour juguler son émotion :

« Bonjour, Cirion, bienvenue à Shambhala… »

Le petit atlante perçut l'émotion de l'homme en face de lui avec ses pouvoirs et interrogea en butant sur ses mots :

« Pourquoi votre cœur pleure, monsieur ? »

Vëantur le regarda un instant, interdit, et deux larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il parvint cependant à garder son contrôle et lui dit :

« C'est que tu me rappelles ta maman, Cirion… »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris tous les mots, et Mû dut lui traduire. Le regard violet de Kiki s'agrandit alors :

« Vous…vous connaissez ma maman ? », parvint-il à dire.

Vëantur lui sourit :

« Oui. Je suis ton oncle, Cirion, le frère de ta maman… »

Il avait soigneusement choisi ses mots et l'enfant le regardait d'un air étonné, ses yeux violets écarquillés comme s'il avait vu Bouddha en personne. Le serviteur revint alors avec le plateau de thé et s'enquit de ce que désirait l'enfant. Kiki, intimidé, parvint à lui répondre qu'il voulait du lait. Le regard vert d'eau de Vëantur ne le quittait pas le petit garçon devant lui. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, Cirion avait hérité de nombre de caractéristiques de sa mère Luthien, comme la finesse de ses traits, ses cheveux roux frisés et certaines de ses mimiques.

L'enfant but son lait à petites gorgées, les sourcils froncés, manifestement il s'y perdait. Il finit par dire :

« Maman n'est plus avec moi, monsieur… »

Apparemment, il n'avait aucun souvenir du funeste jour où ses parents avaient été assassinés, ce qui se concevait par son jeune âge à l'époque. Mû le rassura :

« Nous t'expliquerons plus tard… »

Ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter encore à la confusion du petit garçon. Il ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de rester présent lors de cette rencontre privilégiée entre l'enfant miraculé et son oncle. Vëantur, encore ému, avait rapidement retrouvé son self control et choisissait soigneusement ses mots pour interroger Kiki sur sa vie afin d'essayer de le mettre en confiance. Quand l'enfant commença à bailler, Mû demanda à se retirer et Vëantur lui dit :

« Tenez-vous prêt demain en fin de matinée, je vous ferai chercher quand tout le monde sera là… »

Kiki se frotta les yeux et se laissa mener par la main de Mû après qu'il eut salué le prince comme il le fallait. La nuit était tombée sur la lamaserie et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'encre. Mû sentait Kiki se faire de plus en plus lourd derrière lui et, s'arrêtant, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter car le petit garçon dormait littéralement debout. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il lui ôta ses vêtements, lui mit sa tunique de nuit et le glissa dans le lit.

Lui-même fit une rapide toilette et, éteignant la veilleuse, se mit également au lit sans parvenir tout de suite à trouver le sommeil. Il écouta un moment le souffle égal de Kiki et se dit qu'il se rendait compte seulement maintenant de ce que c'était qu'avoir un enfant à sa charge. Cependant, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, il voulait lui donner son nom car Cirion n'était en rien responsable de sa venue au monde ainsi que du drame survenu et il savait que Shion l'aurait approuvé. Etait-on encore au Moyen-âge pour qu'on s'arrogeât le droit de vie et de mort seulement par vengeance ? Sa main serra le drap mais il parvint à se calmer et s'endormit…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	39. Chap 252: Confrontation

_Suite et fin du chapitre 25, un peu plus courte que la partie précédente mais plus dense. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le début de ce chapitre et ont pris la peine de le commenter…_

_Sur le blog de la fic, vous trouverez un billet explicatif.__ N'hésitez pas à vous y référer !_

_Chapitre 25 partie 2 : Confrontation_

« Maître, je suis réveillé ! »

La petite voix de Kiki le tira de son repos et il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'assit, cilla et saisit son réveil. Six heures du matin, encore un peu trop tôt. Il regarda l'enfant et lui dit :

« Va te recoucher un peu, ce n'est pas l'heure encore… »

Le petit garçon obéit et Mû referma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, sa voix résonna encore :

« Maître, j'ai faim… »

Cette fois, plus question de dormir et Mû repoussa les couvertures. Il savait les serviteurs déjà éveillés et appela Tuor, qui attendait dans le vestibule.

« Serait-ce possible d'avoir le petit déjeuner ? L'estomac de mon apprenti crie famine… »

Tuor s'inclina et questionna :

« Que prendra le jeune maître ? »

Mû commanda pour Kiki du lait chaud et des tartines, puis revint dans la chambre où il trouva le petit garçon occupé à sauter gaiement sur son lit. Il le maintint en l'air avec ses pouvoirs et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? »

Un sourire canaille fendit le visage du petit garçon, et Mû le relâcha près de la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Allez, va vite faire ta toilette, le petit déjeuner arrive… », Lui dit-il avec moins de sévérité dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Difficile de dire quoi que ce soit à ce petit miraculé, mais il resta ferme sur ses positions. Anardil lui avait dit que, plus il serait cohérent dans ses actions, plus Kiki se construirait sainement, et il tentait d'appliquer ce principe. Cela impliquait aussi de le laisser se débrouiller seul le plus possible, et il le laissa faire sa toilette, l'aidant juste à s'habiller. Il finissait quand Tuor entra avec le plateau du petit déjeuner, faisant saliver l'enfant d'anticipation.

Le temps qu'un linge fût noué autour de son cou et le petit garçon s'attaqua avec délices aux tartines et à son bol de lait chaud. Une fois fini, Mû lui nettoya la figure et vérifia sa mise avant d'aller lui-même faire sa toilette et s'habiller de ses robes traditionnelles. Il s'assit ensuite en face de l'enfant et questionna :

« Est-ce que tu te souviens des prières que je t'ai apprises ? »

Ils prieraient tous deux dans la chambre, pas question d'aller attirer la curiosité au temple. L'enfant hocha la tête et répéta maladroitement ce dont il se souvenait. Mû l'emmena devant la statue, s'agenouilla et l'enfant, comme il savait le faire, prit en main deux bâtonnets d'encens. Il les alluma à la veilleuse, les ficha devant la statue et prononça maladroitement un des mantras des morts que Mû lui avait appris. Mû le corrigea et ficha les deux siens à côté. Kiki joignit les mains et ferma les yeux, et Mû le regarda un instant avant d'en faire autant. Depuis la veille, il joignait à sa prière les parents de Kiki, et espérait que, du _Bardo_, ils sauraient que leur fils était en sécurité.

Mû sentit une présence et se retourna. Tuor était là, accompagné du tailleur qui portait soigneusement les nouveaux vêtements de Kiki. Il fit monter l'enfant sur une chaise et lui essaya soigneusement la tunique et la robe rituelle. La tunique avait été confectionnée en soie brute et la robe dans un tissu de velours rebrodé d'argent. Une ceinture dans le même tissu fermait le tout. Mû sourit à l'enfant.

« Comme tu es élégant, Cirion ! »

Dans cette vêture princière, le sang noble du petit garçon ressortait davantage. Son petit élève avait un grand sourire qui ensoleillait son visage pâle, et il le lui rendit. Il remercia le tailleur, le paya et, prenant le sac préparé par Anardil, sortit un manuscrit :

« Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié tes exercices… », Déclara-t-il à l'enfant.

Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il s'agissait aussi d'occuper Cirion jusqu'au moment où Vëantur les ferait appeler. L'enfant fit la moue mais s'assit devant la table alors que Mû déroulait le manuscrit. Se servant de son doigt, l'enfant ânonna syllabe par syllabe le texte qui se trouvait être une antique méthode de lecture atlante qui avait également bénéficié à Mû lorsqu'il était enfant. Après la lecture, il lui fit faire de la méditation, puis du dessin et enfin de l'écriture. Tirant la langue, Kiki parvint à écrire son prénom et Mû lui fit également un modèle pour écrire « Cirion » en lettres atlantes.

Il veilla aussi à ce que l'enfant ne salisse pas ses vêtements neufs, et parvint à l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'Eärnil, le serviteur de Vëantur, vienne les chercher. Kiki le suivit bravement, mais il sentit sa petite main serrer davantage la sienne, il sentait clairement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer pendant que le serviteur les annonçait.

« Mû Alcarindë et son cousin Cirion ! »

Mû repéra immédiatement dans la pièce les deux archivistes et Vëantur vint à lui.

« Mû, laissez-moi vous présenter Hyarmendacil Elendilë, mon oncle, patriarche de ma famille, Oromendil et Herunumen Aulendilë, patriarche et chef de famille des Aulendilë, Huor et Celendrindor Calmacilë, patriarche et chef de famille des Calmacilë, Elurin et Firiel Ondoherilë, patriarche et fille aînée des Ondoherilë. Voici également Castamir Aulendilë, Angamaïtë Elendilë, Fuinur Elendilë et Herumor Aulendilë… »

Les Elendilë avaient presque tous les cheveux roux et les Aulendilë les cheveux violets ainsi que les yeux de la même couleur, il était facile de les différencier. Quand aux deux autres familles, les Calmacilë et les Ondoherilë, ils étaient plus difficiles à distinguer physiquement avec leurs cheveux blonds à châtain clair et leurs yeux gris mais la finesse de leurs traits et de leur mise dénotait une noblesse plus royale que princière.

Mû les salua avec respect, et sentit Kiki se dissimuler derrière lui. Vëantur poursuivit à l'intention des autres présents :

« Messieurs et madame, je vous présente Mû Alcarindë, chef des Alcarindë, et son cousin Cirion… »

Tout le monde se salua, et Vëantur commença :

« Toutes les familles concernées dans le meurtre de ma sœur et de Valandil Aulendilë sont là. Maître Hallatan Andunië, que vous connaissez tous, et son assistant Atanatar ont apporté la preuve qu'il s'agissait là d'un crime d'honneur, pratique interdite depuis des siècles… »

Si les patriarches restèrent de marbre, ceux qui ignoraient la cause de leur convocation se regardèrent et un léger brouhaha se fit entendre. Vëantur attendit que le bruit s'apaise avant de recommencer à parler.

« De plus, les lâches qui ont fait cela ont aussi condamné à mort leur fils, qui selon nos lois est un paria mais qui n'est pour rien dans tout cela, en l'abandonnant dans la rue à l'âge d'un an, alors qu'il ne pouvait se défendre seul. Simplement, Cirion a survécu et il se tient là devant vous avec celui qui l'a recueilli dans la misère la plus noire à Gyantsé… »

Mû, qui n'avait pas quitté du regard les gens devant lui, vit les derniers hommes présentés changer de couleur. Le regard d'Herunumen, par contre, se chargea d'émotion alors qu'il regardait le petit garçon. Les poings de Fuinur Aulendilë se serrèrent et il cracha à l'intention de Mû :

« Vous osez amener ce déchet humain ici, devant nous ? »

Vëantur tenta de s'interposer mais Mû l'en empêcha. Redoutablement calme, le chevalier d'or déploya son aura dorée qui fit tout de même reculer le fâcheux. Ce genre de démonstration de force n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il voulait qu'ils comprennent bien à qui ils avaient affaire dans l'optique de les dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Les chefs de famille agirent aussi et encadrèrent ceux qui, visiblement, étaient les meurtriers. Mais Castamir Aulendilë et Angamaïtë Elendilë, ayant compris qu'ils étaient confondus, n'étaient pas disposés à se rendre sans combattre et se servirent de leurs pouvoirs télékinétiques pour attaquer l'enfant. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, Mû déploya son _Crystal Wall_ et déclara, toujours sur le même ton calme :

« Vous n'avez pas compris, il me semble…ne me forcez pas à réagir plus violemment… »

L'enfant, effrayé, s'était accroché à lui, et il le prit dans ses bras pendant que Vëantur s'avançait. Son regard vert se braqua sur les accusés :

« Votre erreur a été d'être vus par certains membres de vos familles la nuit où vous êtes rentrés après le meurtre, couverts de sang. Les patriarches, qui l'ont su, ont cru ne rien pouvoir dire car il s'agissait d'un crime d'honneur vu que Luthien et Valandil avaient tous deux fui le foyer conjugal. Les vieilles méthodes ont la vie dure, même si les crimes d'honneur sont officiellement interdits depuis très longtemps, mais la vie de ces deux jeunes gens était-elle le prix à payer pour leur folie ? Je connais nos lois aussi bien que vous, mais elles n'excusent aucunement votre geste… »

Fuinur fit un geste vague et rétorqua :

« Vu que vous étiez concerné, vous auriez pardonné sans hésiter, et nous ne pouvions pas accepter d'être bafoués ainsi par ces deux inconscients qui foulaient aux pieds nos lois, nos principes ainsi que l'honneur de nos familles. Vous auriez dû être le premier à réagir quand votre sœur s'est enfui avec ce Valandil qui n'était pas de sa condition et, pire, était marié de son côté ! »

Toujours sur le même ton calme, Vëantur expliqua :

« Je ne suis pas au dessus des lois et ils auraient été bannis de toute terre atlante, comme l'indique notre code législatif, mais en aucun cas je ne peux pardonner le meurtre de ces deux personnes et la tentative sur leur fils… »

Angamaïtë s'écria d'un ton hautain, de la peur dans sa voix haut perchée :

« Je clame mon innocence, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce meurtre ! »

Hyarmendacil Elendilë s'avança jusqu'à lui, suivi de Oromendil Aulendilë. Les deux patriarches regardèrent les coupables et Hyarmendacil s'adressa directement à Angamaïtë :

« Vas-tu continuer à bafouer notre famille en refusant d'assumer la responsabilité de tes actes ? Ce n'est pas une simple affaire d'honneur, il s'agit du meurtre de deux personnes ! »

Oromendil lui emboîta le pas et s'adressa à Fuinur, se redressant malgré son grand âge :

« T'es-tu à ce point trouvé déshonoré que tu aies estimé nécessaire de prendre la vie de Valandil, qui ne t'avait jamais rien fait de toute sa vie, parce qu'il avait choisi de vivre une autre existence ? A l'époque de nos ancêtres, je t'aurais moi-même tué sans hésiter pour le crime que tu as commis ! Tu as couvert d'opprobre notre famille ! »

Herunumen, sentant son oncle s'énerver, s'avança lui aussi et vint poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Puis il regarda Mû, Kiki blotti dans ses bras et dit :

« Il n'est plus temps d'ergoter sur ce qui aurait pu être, ni sur ce qui a été, ceci a été établi et nous y avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Nous devons assumer nos erreurs et le châtiment qui en découle parce que nous aurions dû agir… »

Celebrindor Calmacilë, qui avait été le conjoint de Luthien Elendilë, reprit de sa voix calme, ses yeux gris tremblant quelque peu :

« Je ne peux nier avoir ressenti un sentiment de vengeance, mais j'aimais assez Luthien pour accepter qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre. Je ne suis pas idéaliste mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'un mariage qui n'est pas fondé sur une attirance mutuelle n'a aucune chance de réussir. Cependant, j'ai fait comme les autres, par pression familiale… »

Firiel Ondoherilë s'avança à son tour, digne, le pas mesuré dans ses velours précieux et son parfum capiteux :

« Je savais aussi que Valandil n'était pas heureux, même s'il donnait le change, mais je l'aimais. Je me suis sentie humiliée lorsqu'il m'a abandonnée, mais je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il meure pour cela… »

Mû nota qu'elle évita soigneusement de regarder Kiki, sa bonté n'allait pas jusque là, mais qu'elle l'observa lui-même avec une sorte de dédain. Pourtant, il sentait qu'elle avait été honnête, et que ce qu'elle venait de dire lui avait beaucoup coûté.

Elurin Ondoherilë posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de sa fille et s'adressa à Vëantur :

« Nous prendrons notre part de responsabilité, comme nous l'avons déjà prise en vous livrant les noms des coupables, mais je refuse de voir tout cela étalé sur la place publique… »

Herunumen Aulendilë l'interpella alors :

« Et c'est tout ? Il s'agit tout de même de la vie de deux personnes, dont l'une a fait partie de votre famille, est-ce là tout ce que cela vous fait ? »

Huor Calmacilë, qui n'avait encore rien dit, s'avança lui aussi :

« Il a raison. C'est trop facile de nous dédouaner ainsi. Nous savions, et nous n'avons rien fait. Ce n'est pas en restant une fois de plus dans le gris que nous pourrons agir efficacement… »

Mû fit un signe à Vëantur pour prendre la parole, ce qui lui fut accordé. Il posa Kiki, qui resta collé à lui, et commença :

« Comme vous le savez, je suis de noblesse inférieure à la plupart de cette honorable assemblée et je connais moins bien vos usages parce que je vis à l'extérieur, mais je trouve indigne de votre part de vouloir absolument éviter de parler de l'avenir de cet enfant qui est pour vous une abomination sur laquelle on ne peut même pas poser les yeux. Mais Cirion existe, et il a le droit d'avoir un futur lui aussi, comme ses parents avaient le droit d'en avoir un malgré leur faute… »

L'intervention du chevalier d'or fit taire tout le monde. Herumor Aulendilë tenta alors de se libérer de l'étreinte de Herunumen et s'écria :

« De quel droit viens-tu nous faire la leçon ? Si tu étais vraiment de notre peuple, tu aurais laissé ce gamin là où était sa vraie place, dans les rues ! »

Kiki, qui avait peu perçu jusque là ce qui avait été dit, comprit cette fois la teneur de la tirade et éclata en sanglots en se serrant contre son maître. La voix de Vëantur couvrit alors le tumulte :

« CELA SUFFIT ! »

Le prince était peu coutumier de ce genre de démonstrations vocales, mais il sentait l'énervement le gagner de plus en plus.

« Mais quand allez-vous cesser de ne penser qu'à votre sang, votre nom, votre réputation ? », s'écria-t-il.

C'était surtout le comportement des Ondoherilë qui lui insupportait, mais son visage n'exprima rien de tel. Il regretta d'avoir désiré la présence du petit Cirion dans ce sac de nœuds, mais ce n'était finalement pas si mal que ça que les coupables voient que leur complot n'avait pas entièrement réussi.

Il reprit d'un ton plus calme :

« Tout cela ne pèse pas très lourd en face de deux vies humaines gâchées, plus une troisième qui a bien failli l'être… »

Son regard vert d'eau avait retrouvé sa fermeté coutumière et il regarda Mû occupé à consoler son neveu. Cirion avait tout l'avenir devant lui, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse les grandes familles l'écharper. Il n'était pas non plus résolu à laisser les coupables s'en tirer sans encourir les conséquences de leurs actes.

« Je suis trop impliqué, aussi je ne puis moi-même déterminer ce qu'il convient de faire… »

Il interpella les archivistes qui se tenaient à l'écart, un peu mal à l'aise parmi l'auguste assemblée.

« Que disent les lois et les jurisprudences concernant le crime d'honneur, maître Hallatan ? »

Le vieil archiviste n'hésita pas.

« Le crime d'honneur a été interdit voici des siècles, Altesse, et celui qui s'y prêterait encore encourrait le bannissement quelle que soit l'offense, vu que la peine de mort a été abolie par Eldacar Elendilë, votre ancêtre… »

Vëantur se tourna vers les patriarches:

« C'est à vous d'appliquer la sentence prévue par la loi aux ressortissants de votre famille… »

Il se tourna vers les Ondoherilë :

« Sauf votre respect, je souhaite que certains aspects de l'affaire soient connus du public, nous le devons à la mémoire de Valandil et Luthien… »

Il se tourna alors vers Mû et Kiki, et son visage s'adoucit :

« Quant au sort de Cirion, Mû Alcarindë a proposé de l'adopter officiellement, comme la loi coutumière le permet, et je lui en donne la permission… »

Le regard de Mû croisa celui de Herunumen, et un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage tendu du chef de famille des Aulendilë. Près de lui se tenait Hyarmendacil Elendilë, et le vieil homme lui aussi avait le regard tremblant.

Pourtant, le regard de Mû se dirigea immédiatement après vers Fuinur Aulendilë, et il eut une conscience aigüe du danger par son léger don de prescience et son cosmos. Cet homme mijotait quelque chose et, quelques secondes plus tard, une charge explosa, dégageant un épais nuage de fumée. Etrangement, personne ne toussa et un vif éclat doré éblouit tout le monde. Lorsque la lumière se fit moins forte, les reflets ambrés d'un Crystal Wall apparurent, contenant la plus grande partie de la fumée dans l'autre partie de la pièce. Mû se trouvait devant lui et immobilisait Fuinur en se servant de ses pouvoirs télékinétiques. Son armure d'or le recouvrait, cause de la puissante lumière dorée qui, mêlée à son aura, avait aveuglé tout le monde. Par contagion, l'aura de Kiki avait jailli mais Mû, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêta.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout compris le message, tout à l'heure, visiblement… », dit-il d'une voix froide en dardant son regard dans celui de Fuinur.

Un silence stupéfié se fit autour du chevalier d'or. Personne n'en avait jamais vu, Shion n'étant jamais venu à Shambhala vêtu de son armure et Vëantur, à part lui, admira la prestance du Bélier d'or.

Mû regarda les quatre meurtriers devant lui, ainsi que les autres protagonistes de la scène et leur dit :

« Cirion est sous ma protection, je vous suggère de ne pas l'oublier. Il sera mon successeur à mon office de chevalier d'or, il a été élu par la déesse Athéna malgré son sang que vous déclarez impur… »

Il souleva le petit garçon et déclara cette fois en haut atlante.

« Regardez-le bien, celui que vous avez condamné. Pouvez-vous supporter l'innocence de ce regard d'enfant ? »

Cirion s'était calmé, et regardait de ses yeux violets encore humides les personnes devant lui. Vëantur s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de son neveu :

« J'ai donné mes ordres, point n'y puis revenir ou surseoir en quelque façon. Chaque patriarche punira ses ressortissants coupables après un conseil de famille comme le veulent nos lois, et veillera à l'exécution de la sentence… »

C'était le signal, et tous commencèrent à se retirer. Mû renvoya son armure et apparut de nouveau avec ses robes traditionnelles. Vëantur s'agenouilla devant Kiki à présent debout devant son maître et lui dit :

« C'est fini, personne ne te fera plus de mal. Ton maître veillera sur toi et tu deviendras un chevalier d'or… »

L'enfant cilla encore et s'exprima lentement :

« Pourquoi les méchants messieurs ont fait du mal à maman et papa ? »

Mû et Vëantur se regardèrent. Visiblement, l'enfant avait perçu plus de choses qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé en sachant sa compréhension limitée de la langue atlante, mais le prince répondit :

« Parce qu'ils étaient jaloux, Cirion, mais sois sûr que tes parents te regardent de la porte de yomi et sont fiers du petit garçon fort que tu es… »

Le regard de Kiki vacilla mais il ne le baissa pas, continuant à regarder son oncle qui se sentit lui aussi rempli d'émotion. Pourtant, il eut un sourire et dit sentencieusement :

« Marche toujours sur les chemins de l'honneur et du courage… »

Et il leur fit signe de se retirer, l'émotion était trop forte et il ne pouvait plus la contenir. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte qu'il éclatait en sanglots et s'affalait sur une chaise.

Mû ramena Kiki à leur chambre et fit demander une collation à Tuor. Voyant que l'enfant, après avoir mangé, baillait, il le coucha et resta là, à veiller sur son sommeil. Il était plus que normal qu'il fût fatigué après toutes ces émotions, et Mû devait bien reconnaître que lui-même se sentait infiniment las. Les réactions de ces grandes familles, plus soucieuses de préserver leur renommée que de reconnaître un double meurtre, l'avaient écœuré mais il avait bien pris soin de n'en rien montrer. Personne, à part peut-être Herunumen, ne s'était soucié réellement du petit garçon, et c'était bien cela qui le peinait, mais c'étaient les lois de son peuple et il ne pouvait aller contre elles. Ce n'était pas si mal qu'il vécût loin de ce panier de crabes, Cirion y pourrait grandir en sécurité et surtout aurait le droit d'exister.

L'enfant bougea dans son sommeil et se retourna, se blottissant contre son oreiller. Mû tira sur sa couverture pour bien recouvrir ses épaules et qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il resta assis plusieurs heures près du lit, l'esprit en méditation, puis une présence le fit alors se retourner. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et, quand il alla ouvrir, il trouva l'archiviste Atanatar, porteur d'un portefeuille de maroquin rouge.

« Maître Hallatan m'envoie vous porter les exemplaires de l'acte officiel d'adoption que nous venons de rédiger, vous devez le signer puis ce sera au prince Vëantur de le faire… »

Mû le fit entrer, puis lut soigneusement les feuilles de vélin et apposa sa signature. Dès que Vëantur aurait scellé l'acte, Kiki se nommerait Cirion Alcarindë, et nul ne pourrait plus contester son existence légale, une belle revanche sur le début chaotique de sa vie. Le regard de l'archiviste se posa sur l'enfant.

« Comment va-t-il après tout cela ? », interrogea-t-il.

Le chevalier d'or lui tendit le porte-document et lui répondit :

« Il est secoué, ce qui se comprend, mais il a compris beaucoup de choses, il lui reste à les accepter, les comprendre et vivre avec lorsqu'il grandira… »

Atanatar hocha la tête pensivement, s'inclina et sortit de la chambre. Mû interpella Tuor, qui se trouvait non loin, et lui demanda du thé. Le serviteur le lui amena en silence, et eut un sourire en voyant l'enfant sommeiller tranquillement. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un geste et il se retira, laissant Mû siroter l'excellent thé de l'Himalaya au chevet de celui qui était désormais le descendant de sa famille. Il avait toujours admiré la capacité des enfants de dormir profondément malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver autour, surtout après la scène difficile vécue précédemment.

Alors que le soleil baissait sur l'horizon, ce fut Vëantur qui vint lui aussi en visite. Dans ses robes traditionnelles de velours, le prince marchait lentement et Mû remarqua ses yeux encore rouges, la confrontation avait été difficile pour lui aussi. Il se leva, le salua impeccablement et lui proposa une tasse de thé. Vëantur s'assit en face de lui, prit le pot de terre cuite et avala une gorgée de thé avant de dire :

« J'ai signé le document d'adoption, Cirion porte désormais votre nom… »

Le chevalier d'or acquiesça seulement, et le regard de Vëantur se porta sur l'enfant endormi :

« Il a à présent une véritable existence aux yeux de la loi, et personne ne peut plus rien contre lui. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vous remercie vraiment ce que vous avez fait pour lui, vous lui avez donné un avenir… »

C'est alors que Kiki s'éveilla et fixa les deux hommes de son regard violet embrumé. Mû lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne à eux et dit à Vëantur :

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, la déesse l'a élu pour me succéder, mon rôle est donc d'être son tuteur jusqu'à ce que je lui laisse mon armure. Je sais que je suis jeune pour prendre un enfant à ma charge, mais j'ai bien pesé le pour et le contre… »

Vëantur ne répondit pas mais Mû lut dans son regard de la confiance alors que l'enfant les rejoignait et qu'il lui donnait un peu de lait. Le prince sourit à l'enfant et ébouriffa ses cheveux en disant au chevalier d'or:

« Votre père en aurait fait autant, et je sais qu'avec Cirion le nom des Alcarindë sera dignement porté… »

Mû percevait les sentiments divers qui agitaient l'homme, émotion mais aussi regret de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour son neveu, ou encore satisfaction de le savoir enfin en sécurité. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire alors que Tuor ramenait une théière pleine, que Cirion montrait fièrement à son oncle ses travaux d'écriture et que les fragrances du jardin envahissaient la chambre. La vie reprenait ses droits…

**A SUIVRE**


	40. Ch 26: l'immuable lenteur du changement

_Merci à Yotma, à qui j'ai donné beaucoup de travail pour corriger ce chapitre (note à moi-même : ne plus écrire lorsque je suis sous cortisone)_

_Chapitre 26 : L'immuable lenteur du changement_

_Jamir, 14 août 1983_

Kiki, assis derrière une table, traçait laborieusement un texte atlante qu'il recopiait sur un rouleau. Mû, assis sur un coussin non loin de lui, lisait un antique rouleau posé sur ses genoux, surveillant du coin de l'œil le travail de celui qui était désormais son fils adoptif. Il mettait un point d'honneur depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Shambhala l'année précédente à ce que l'enfant continuât son apprentissage de la langue atlante et il lui parlait le plus possible dans cet idiome. Après tout, vu le sang très noble qui coulait dans ses veines c'était plus que nécessaire, et il lui apprenait à être fier de lui-même malgré tout ce que les membres des grandes familles avaient pu dire de lui.

L'adolescent prit le bol de thé au beurre qui était posé près de lui et en avala une gorgée. Voici assez peu de temps en fait, c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place de Kiki, en train d'apprendre les caractères alambiqués de la langue atlante que Shion lui enseignait, et le raccourci temporel était assez étrange.

« J'ai fini, maître ! », s'exclama alors l'enfant.

Mû lui répondit en langue atlante :

« Viens me montrer… »

Le petit garçon se leva et vint fièrement apporter au chevalier d'or son travail. Mû l'examina et dit :

« Tu dois être plus soigneux quand tu écris, il ne doit pas y avoir de taches autour, mais c'est déjà bien… »

Il se souvint avec une certaine ironie de ses premiers essais d'écriture atlante et chinoise bourrés de taches et atténua ce qu'il venait de dire avec un sourire.

« C'est normal au début de faire des taches, j'en ai fait moi aussi, mais tu dois apprendre à être plus soigneux… », précisa-t-il.

Il posa son propre rouleau, se leva, alla s'asseoir derrière la table et, prenant le pinceau, traça plusieurs lettres nettes d'un geste souple du poignet. Les grands yeux violets de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et Mû ébouriffa ses cheveux roux.

« Avec de l'entraînement, tu y arriveras très bien… »

L'enfant sourit, et il ajouta :

« A présent, tu vas aller faire tes exercices dehors…allez ! »

L'enfant fit la moue mais se téléporta dehors, suivi de Mû. Le chevalier d'or donna ses directives et Kiki commença ses flexions en serrant les dents. Il fallait qu'il soit assez fort pour le jour où son cosmos s'éveillerait, et Mû s'y employait chaque jour. Une présence familière le fit alors se retourner et il vit arriver Demetrios chargé de sacs de ravitaillement, le souffle un peu court. Il farfouilla dans un des sacs et en sortit une grande enveloppe.

« Nous avons reçu cela, maître… »

Mû prit l'enveloppe, le remercia et, alors qu'Anardil sortait pour téléporter Demetrios à l'intérieur, l'ouvrit pour y trouver un rouleau. Il le déroula et son regard parcourut les caractères soigneusement tracés par la main de Vëantur. Le prince Elendilë demandait des nouvelles de son neveu tout en relatant les derniers événements survenus à la lamaserie. Mû en recevait en moyenne une lettre par mois et cela lui permettait de rester plus ou moins en relation avec son peuple d'origine, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu faire auparavant. Il avait aussi reçu des missives de son oncle Herunumen mais il se sentait toujours étranger à cette famille qui, bien qu'elle comptât des hommes de bien, avait marié sa mère contre son gré très jeune et fait assassiner son jeune oncle. Le chef des Aulendilë comprenait ses réticences et ne le forçait en rien, se contentant de prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Mû, par politesse plus qu'autre chose, répondait à ses lettres, bien qu'il eût un à priori très positif sur Herunumen.

Mû lut soigneusement le rouleau et le laissa ensuite s'enrouler de nouveau. Aux dires de Vëantur, le calme régnait à Shambhala, n'ayant été qu'à peine troublé par la résolution de l'affaire des meurtres de Luthien Elendilë et Valandil Aulendilë l'année précédente. Le chevalier d'or avait appris sans surprise l'exécution des sentences, six mois auparavant, les meurtriers avaient été bannis de toute terre atlante comme il avait été décidé. L'un d'eux avait même eu le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, comme cela se faisait aux anciens temps dans le cas d'une condamnation aussi grave. Lisant cela, Mû avait senti couler une sueur froide le long de son dos, mais c'était la loi la plus ancienne du monde, celle du talion : une vie pour une vie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mû comprenait ce que lui avait dit Shion une fois : quand on naît atlante, on le reste toute sa vie.

Le regard du chevalier d'or revint sur l'enfant qui continuait ses flexions. Kiki revenait de loin mais semblait s'être plus ou moins remis de la scène difficile qu'il avait vécue à Shambhala au milieu des grandes familles dont beaucoup des ressortissants auraient préféré le voir mort. Mais Cirion avait la vie chevillée au corps, et prenait progressivement sa revanche sur le début chaotique de son existence. Il avait eu cinq ans en avril et avait décrété qu'il était trop grand à présent pour qu'Anardil le lave, il avait donc appris à le faire seul et avait fait un vrai bond au niveau de l'autonomie car Mû tenait essentiellement à ce qu'il apprenne à ne compter que sur lui-même, sans se reposer sur les serviteurs. Cirion était donc dans sa période « trop grand pour », mais son caractère avait gardé sa propension farceuse, ce qui faisait que son maître devait encore souvent le sermonner. A part cela, il progressait et Mû était très attentif au moindre signe qui eût pu laisser présager que son cosmos serait bientôt en éveil. Il essayait de se souvenir des signes avant-coureurs mais, ses cinq ans étant à présent assez loin, il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à ses pouvoirs aiguisés ainsi qu'à son instinct. Il était en tout cas essentiel que le corps de Kiki s'endurcisse, à la fois pour qu'il supportât l'éveil de son cosmos mais aussi le reste de l'entraînement pour devenir un chevalier d'or. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait un avantage : lui-même n'avait pas appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs seul alors que Kiki avait dû le faire. Au moins, son sang royal dont la précocité d'éveil aurait pu le mettre en danger lui avait servi à survivre, il y avait au moins une sorte de justice dans tout cela.

Une bourrasque de vent vint faire bouger le coton indigo de la tunique du chevalier d'or ainsi que ses cheveux noués lâchement dans son dos, et il frissonna. C'était une étrange impression qu'il avait parfois, comme si le mal incarné venait buter aux portes de Jamir pourtant protégé efficacement, et cela le glaçait jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Celui qui avait pris la place de son père ne désarmait pas, mais Mû ne s'en laissait aucunement conter. Ses pouvoirs avaient désormais leur pleine mesure et il se trouvait parfaitement capable de gérer ce genre de choses, mais c'était dérangeant et cela lui portait parfois sur les nerfs.

Enfin, l'enfant eut fini ses flexions et releva la tête. Il ne payait pas de mine, son petit corps luisant de sueur, ses boucles rousses en désordre collées à son front par la transpiration, mais il regardait calmement son maître, attendant ses instructions. Mû se leva, lui apporta une serviette pour qu'il s'essuyât et lui dit calmement :

« A présent, combat à mains nues… »

Voici peu de temps qu'il avait introduit cela dans son entraînement mais l'enfant était désormais assez fort et surtout assez éveillé pour qu'il commençât à lui enseigner les règles du combat.

Mû prit une pose de garde et attendit que son jeune élève l'attaquât, ce qui ne tarda pas. Kiki avait la fougue de l'enfance et du débutant, augmentée par la rage d'être si facilement vaincu par son jeune maître. Mû lui répéta :

« Tu dois rester calme pour garder la tête froide et ainsi réussir à vaincre ton adversaire. Si tu t'énerves, ton esprit sera confus et tu te laisseras gagner par la fièvre du combat, ce qui fera que tes actions ne seront plus conditionnées que par cela… »

Et, d'un geste sûr, il para et envoya son élève voler et s'abattre au sol pour la sixième fois. Bien sûr, il dosait parfaitement ses coups pour que Kiki ne se fasse pas trop mal, mais il pouvait sentir la colère de l'enfant furieux. Se souvenant de sa propre enfance, il évita d'atteindre le point de non-retour et finit par abaisser les bras.

« Très bien, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, va te nettoyer… », dit-il calmement.

L'enfant se releva, s'inclina devant son maître et se téléporta à l'intérieur, bientôt suivi par le chevalier d'or pensif. Il s'assit sur un des coussins installés dans un des coins de la pièce à vivre de la pagode et relut la lettre envoyée par Vëantur. Parfois, il se sentait tiraillé, entre deux mondes, surtout à présent, mais ne perdait jamais de vue qu'il était avant tout un chevalier d'or avant que d'être un atlante. Il n'avait jamais trahi son serment à la déesse Athéna et il savait que bientôt viendrait le moment où il lui faudrait l'honorer…

_Sanctuaire, 8 septembre 1983_

Le lieu immémorial dédié à la déesse Athéna donnait une fois de plus l'impression que le temps s'y était arrêté, nonobstant les nombreuses personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Apprentis, professeurs et serviteurs s'y pressaient dans une sorte de frénésie qui n'était plus joyeuse depuis longtemps. Tous ressentaient de plus en plus cette chape étrange qui devenait de plus en plus présente, presque palpable. De plus en plus de choses grises se déroulaient dans l'entourage du Grand Pope mais aucun des chevaliers d'or ne s'en doutait seulement alors que des rumeurs de plus en plus sérieuses circulaient sous le manteau parmi les serviteurs.

Bien sûr, si quelques-uns de l'ordre, comme Aldébaran ou Aiolia, se posaient parfois des questions, ils ne se seraient jamais risqués à l'exprimer ouvertement. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or dont la majorité était désormais âgée de dix-sept ans effectuaient leur travail de gestion quotidienne avec une expérience certaine à présent, mais le Grand Pope déléguait de plus en plus l'un ou l'autre de ses hommes de confiance pour participer aux réunions hebdomadaire, se coupant de plus belle du conseil des chevaliers d'or auquel il laissait toute latitude pour tout ce qui était gestion quotidienne des ressources du Sanctuaire. Il restait longuement enfermé dans la grande salle et tous savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le déranger car il méditait et qu'il communiquait avec la déesse Athéna. Personne n'était donc le témoin des crises de dédoublement toujours plus fréquentes de Saga, de ces moments de dialogue entre ces deux parties de lui-même qui tournaient à présent au profit de sa partie mauvaise. Ce Saga malade de haine et mégalomaniaque favorisait des hommes sans scrupules et des arrivistes et avait bien soin, pour que les jeunes chevaliers d'or ne se doutassent de rien, qu'ils se voient peu en dehors des réunions. De toute façon, il y avait peu à faire pour cela, le poids de leur charge était tel qu'ils travaillaient énormément et donc avaient peu de temps pour faire autre chose. Comme d'habitude, Deathmask refusait de faire quoi que ce soit, se retirant dans son temple qui avait tout d'une maison hantée et se moquant bien de ses collègues derrière leur dos. Si Aphrodite savait lui aussi la vérité, il n'en parlait jamais et continuer à exercer sans faillir la partie des tâches qui lui était dévolue, tout comme Shura à l'esprit toujours contrôlé par les monstrueux pouvoirs de Saga.

Cet après-midi-là, Aldébaran, l'imposant Taureau, était assis sur les marches de son temple, à l'ombre d'une colonne, en train de compulser un énorme dossier. Il avait un bureau mais, tant qu'il faisait beau, il préférait travailler là, à l'air libre. Il aimait à dire que cela lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Il ne portait pas son armure, seulement une tunique de coton un peu usé et un pantalon de la même matière. Nul n'aurait pu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un des douze membres de l'élite s'il n'avait eu autour du cou le médaillon d'or gravé à son signe qu'il portait depuis l'âge de sept ans.

Il déplia un plan aux couleurs un peu passées. Il était chargé de l'entretien des bâtiments du Sanctuaire et celui qui occupait présentement le dossier qu'il tenait était celui du dortoir des apprentis les plus avancés qui menaçait de tomber en ruine. Toutes ces constructions avaient des millénaires d'existence et devaient à intervalles réguliers être réparées ou, pour certaines, entièrement rebâties. C'était donc le rôle du Taureau d'or que d'utiliser les crédits qui lui étaient alloués au plus juste et de diriger les équipes de réfection du Sanctuaire.

Vu le nombre de bâtiments du lieu, Aldébaran ne manquait jamais d'ouvrage. A ceux qui supposaient que sa taille n'était pas proportionnelle à son intelligence, il prouvait par sa logique, sa rigueur et son expertise sur le sujet qu'il n'était pas qu'une armoire à glace avec un petit pois à la place du cerveau. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'user de son exceptionnelle corpulence pour s'imposer au sein de ses collègues et des équipes placées sous sa responsabilité, même s'il soupçonnait plusieurs de ses subordonnés de le craindre pour cette raison. Mais le Taureau d'or était avant tout quelqu'un de sensible, même s'il le dissimulait sous son apparence impressionnante. Ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire le questionnait quelque peu mais il gardait ses interrogations pour lui car c'était un homme intègre qui respectait à la lettre le second serment qu'il avait prêté. Pourtant, malgré ce fait, il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, sans qu'il sût exactement quoi. Il y avait trop de choses grises autour du Grand Pope, tous ces arrivistes, ces personnes qui ne devaient leur poste qu'au fait qu'ils faisaient bien leur cour, sans parler de toutes ces rumeurs étranges de serviteurs retrouvés morts à la suite d'accidents parce qu'ils auraient vu le visage du Pope. Il n'était pas homme à prêter une oreille attentive aux rumeurs mais il y avait là trop de coïncidences pour qu'il n'y ait pas là-dessous un fond de vérité…

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'en pensait pas moins. Quelques temples plus haut, Aiolia lui aussi observait tout cela de ses yeux bleus par la fenêtre avec un étrange pressentiment. Il était assis dans son temple, dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau et, comme Aldébaran, était vêtu de façon fort simple, tunique et pantalon court de coton. Il n'était absolument pas du genre à faire étalage de son statut ni écraser de son autorité les maîtres des camps d'entraînement dont il était chargé et nul n'aurait pu faire la différence entre lui et n'importe quel autre maître. Une tasse de thé apportée par son serviteur Andronikos fumait à côté de lui et un registre annoté était posé sur un lutrin devant lui mais, cet après-midi-là, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail.

Comme à son habitude, le Lion d'or se tenait à l'écart de ses collègues mais tout ce qui se passait autour du Grand Pope ne manquait pas de l'interpeller, même s'il affectait de s'en moquer profondément, comme du reste d'ailleurs. Après tout, ses pairs ne se privaient pas de continuer de le traiter comme « le frère du traître », même après les années écoulées, et il ne les fréquentait que lorsqu'il était obligé de le faire. Pourtant, l'instinct d'Aiolia le trompait rarement même si, comme Aldébaran, il évitait soigneusement d'en parler. Pas forcément par respect pour le second serment qu'il avait prêté comme tous les autres, mais parce que personne ne l'aurait probablement écouté vu qu'il était considéré comme un paria. Heureusement, il avait suffisamment de travail avec les camps d'entraînement pour ne pas être obligé de voir les autres membres de l'ordre trop souvent, et cela lui convenait à merveille. Après tout, certains de ses pairs avaient tué son frère aîné dont il ne croyait toujours pas à la culpabilité au fond de lui-même.

Aiolia eut un soupir étouffé et son regard revint sur le registre devant lui. Il ressentait parfois une grande lassitude tant la situation lui pesait mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'intuition que la fin de tout cela était proche…

_Ile des grands maîtres, 15 octobre 1983_

Chiron de la Flèche, assis dans le sable, regardait le paysage paradisiaque qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le soleil se couchait sur la mer, jetant des rayons d'une palette allant du rouge à l'orange en passant par le mordoré. Le tableau était d'une beauté saisissante, mais Chiron, qui le voyait chaque soir depuis près de deux ans, ne le regardait plus. Bien qu'il sût parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir concernant le Sanctuaire, ce qui s'y était passé autrefois et ce qui s'y passerait dans trois ans, la terre de ses ancêtres lui manquait. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir retourner en Grèce, se promener dans les rues d'Athènes, manger des dolmades ou de la moussaka.

Il eut un profond soupir et son regard vert se fit plus clair. Il n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ce genre de vague à l'âme très longtemps. Il connaissait son devoir et rester sur cette île pendant un certain nombre d'années en faisait partie. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il se retourna et reconnut Dion de l'Octant.

« On t'attend pour dîner, je me demandais où tu étais allé… »

Chiron se tourna vers son ami avec un léger sourire :

« Merci, j'arrive… »

Et il se leva pour suivre son collègue vers la petite lumière filtrant à travers les arbres, le feu autour duquel étaient rassemblés ses pairs…

**FIN**


	41. Chap 27: La constante accélération

_Et voici la suite !Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...  
_

_Merci à Yotma, qui a corrigé ce chapitre…_

_Chapitre 27 : La constante accélération du temps_

_Jamir, 12 février 1985_

Mû regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre la neige tomber à gros flocons sur la pagode. Il était rentré de Shambhala la veille et regrettait le doux microclimat de l'enclave atlante. En effet, Jamir, bien qu'en dehors du monde, n'échappait pas à ses lois, y compris à la plus basique de celles-ci, la météo.

Il s'étira et, frissonnant, fit rapidement sa toilette avant de s'habiller d'une tunique de coton bleu, d'un châle beige d'origine hindoue et d'un pantalon collant de coton lié aux mollets. Il était encore très tôt mais il appréciait d'avoir un peu de temps à lui pour méditer ou tout simplement lire ou encore réfléchir. Chaque jour le rapprochait davantage de l'échéance annoncée par les prophéties et il savait que, désormais, son attente ne serait plus longue. Dans moins d'un an, tout s'éclaircirait ou l'ordre sombrerait immanquablement dans le néant.

Son regard tomba sur le châle offert par Shion, qui était soigneusement plié sur la petite table installée dans un coin de sa chambre. Que de temps avait donc passé à présent ! Il avait l'impression que tout cela était arrivé voici des siècles, alors que son enfance n'était pourtant pas si loin. A presque dix-neuf ans, il était un homme depuis longtemps, contrairement à ses semblables du monde dit normal qui étaient bien souvent encore des adolescents aux préoccupations futiles. Lui était chef de famille, chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna, père adoptif d'un petit garçon de six ans et veillait sur la terre de Jamir mais, finalement, quoi qu'il en eût pensé les années précédentes, il n'aurait pas échangé son destin contre celui d'un autre adolescent. Il avait eu plus d'une fois sa croix à porter mais tout cela valait bien les moments heureux qu'il avait vécus.

Il aurait bien apprécié, parfois, pouvoir mettre une couverture sur tous ces moments difficiles, comme la neige recouvrait le sol mais avait fini par comprendre en grandissant que c'étaient eux qui avaient fait de lui l'homme qu'il était actuellement. A présent, il les avait surmontés, intégrés, ils faisaient partie de lui et ils l'aideraient à avancer.

Il avait évolué et avait compris ce qui avait motivé son père à ne rien lui dire. Il le concevait d'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant la responsabilité d'un enfant, même s'il n'était pas issu de lui ils avaient tout de même le même sang. Il hésitait toujours à pousser son entraînement et se rendait compte que Shion lui aussi avait ressenti ce dilemme vis-à-vis de lui, peut-être encore de façon plus prégnante vu leur lien. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais failli, jamais hésité et avait réussi à lui transmettre son savoir en faisant de lui le chevalier d'or du Bélier en titre, mais à quel prix ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Shion savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait hérité de son pouvoir de prescience quelque peu incontrôlable mais, dès qu'il lui montrait quelque chose, cela se révélait exact. Shion avait-il vu sa mort ? Très probablement mais peut-être pas ainsi…

Le silence régnait autour de lui, tout le monde dormait encore, même les serviteurs qui n'avaient pas encore ranimé le foyer dans la pièce principale pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais cet endroit était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, l'endroit où il se réfugierait toujours, quoi qu'il arrivât. Cette pagode où avaient vécu ses prédécesseurs resterait toujours l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, là où aucun des sbires du Sanctuaire ne pourrait l'atteindre. Et pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il en sorte de nouveau un jour, pour retrouver ses pairs et retourner au Sanctuaire.

Un léger bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Anardil venait de se lever et était allé ranimer le feu. Sous peu, la pagode reprendrait vie et une nouvelle journée recommencerait, une nouvelle journée où il enseignerait son élève tout en réglant divers problèmes domestiques. Rien que de très commun, en somme.

Il se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre et sentit le délicieux fumet de son omelette matinale s'élever du foyer situé dans un coin de la pièce. Anardil s'était agenouillé à côté, il secouait les œufs pour qu'ils ne cuisent pas trop vite.

« Vous vous levez bien tôt, maître… », remarqua-t-il.

Mû eut un geste vague.

« Je ne parvenais plus à dormir… »

Une curieuse impression, probablement celle qui l'avait éveillé, ne le quittait pas mais sans se préciser pour autant. Cela l'énervait toujours un peu lorsque ses perceptions restaient ainsi floues mais il avait appris à en prendre son parti.

Le serviteur termina de cuire l'omelette, la mit sur une assiette qu'il posa sur la table avec un verre de thé fumant.

« Votre petit déjeuner, maître…je vais aller chercher le jeune maître Cirion à présent… »

Mû s'attabla devant l'assiette pendant que le serviteur se téléportait à l'étage. Il ramènerait avec lui Demetrios et Kiki. Le serviteur grec aurait déjà réveillé, fait se laver et préparer le petit atlante, selon le même rituel de chaque matin. Puisque Demetrios ne possédait pas la faculté de se téléporter, les deux serviteurs s'étaient partagé la tâche et cela fonctionnait bien ainsi. Mû avait cependant bien insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient faire le moins possible de choses à la place du petit garçon, Cirion devrait être capable de prendre soin de lui-même le cas échéant.

Mû n'avait qu'à peine goûté son petit déjeuner qu'Anardil refit son apparition avec Kiki et Demetrios. Le serviteur avait habillé l'enfant d'une tunique de laine qui avait appartenu à Mû et avait tenté, sans succès, de discipliner ses boucles rousses.

« Bonjour, maître… », dit-il comme tous les matins.

Mû sourit à son jeune élève et lui indiqua d'un geste de s'asseoir en face de lui. Demetrios déposa devant lui une tasse de lait chaud et deux tartines du pain qui avait été cuit la veille.

Mû regarda Demetrios et lui dit en grec pour ne pas être compris du petit garçon :

« J'espère que vous avez mieux dormi… »

Le serviteur acquiesça.

« Oui, grâce à vos bons soins… », répondit-il dans la même langue.

Le serviteur souffrait périodiquement à cause de son morceau de poumon manquant, et Mû le soulageait grâce aux connaissances médicales transmises par Shion et à ses pouvoirs. Finalement, Demetrios s'était mieux adapté que ce qu'il avait pensé à l'altitude et en avait assez peu souffert, même si ce morceau manquant se rappelait parfois à son bon souvenir.

Mû sentait une pression à l'arrière de la tête, signe que quelque chose se produirait à plus ou moins brève échéance mais, comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait prévoir quand, les images qu'il percevait étaient floues. Il aurait aimé que son pouvoir de prémonition fût un peu moins fantasque mais il n'avait pas le choix. Parfois, il se prenait à penser qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir tous ces pouvoirs mentaux, être tout simplement normal, mais ce n'était pas son genre de s'appesantir longtemps sur ce genre de choses. Il avait hérité ces pouvoirs de ses parents et il avait prêté serment de défendre les faibles, il savait donc quelle était sa place en ce monde, c'était plus que n'en pouvaient dire d'autres jeunes hommes de son âge.

Quand l'enfant eut fini son petit déjeuner, Mû dit à son élève :

« Va courir dehors et ne tire pas au flanc, je vais te surveiller… »

L'enfant se téléporta devant la pagode et commença sa course. Mû s'assit près de la fenêtre et, un carnet en main, l'observa d'un œil. Comme Shion l'avait fait pour lui, il tenait un journal sur l'entraînement de l'enfant. Kiki y mettait une singulière bonne volonté mais il ne trouvait pas qu'il progressait beaucoup comparé à lui. En effet, lui-même, à sept ans, avait déjà passé son épreuve d'armure mais c'était vrai aussi que la situation n'était pas la même. Shion savait que ses jours étaient comptés. De plus, le fait que les pouvoirs congénitaux de Kiki se soient développés plus tôt que les siens avait pu également interférer avec son éveil cosmique, bien qu'il n'eût trouvé aucun précédent dans les carnets tenus par ses prédécesseurs. Et pourtant, Mû voulait que son éveil ait lieu, il voulait pouvoir laisser son armure dans des mains compétentes si la guerre sainte qui s'annonçait réclamait sa vie, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas un processus que l'on pouvait brusquer, il aurait lieu naturellement, dès que le corps de l'enfant serait assez fort pour le supporter.

Un léger sourire lui échappa. Malgré son départ chaotique dans la vie, Kiki était un enfant équilibré et facétieux, peut-être un peu trop. Il avait encore quelque peu les rondeurs de l'enfance, ce qui faisait que les serviteurs avaient tendance à céder face à son minois adorable garni de taches de rousseur malgré ses propres objurgations. Il ferait son chemin, nonobstant ce que pouvaient en dire les membres des grandes familles atlantes, et c'était bien cela l'essentiel…

_Jamir, 1__er__ mars 1985_

La température était encore négative mais dans le ciel bleu brillait un soleil à peine masqué par quelques nuages filandreux. Mû se tenait face à son élève. Un léger vent faisait bouger ses cheveux et le lien de soie de sa ceinture.

« Très bien, Kiki. Tu dois encore améliorer ta vitesse de déplacement, cela doit être encore plus naturel… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant ne cilla pas. Il posait sur son maître un regard calme mais dans lequel pétillait une étincelle vive. Il ne portait qu'une tunique en peau, un caleçon et des chaussures plates, une de ses tenues d'entraînement. Il écarta ses petites jambes pour se fixer au sol, puis bondit pour attaquer son maître. Mû para sans difficulté et l'enfant alla rouler au sol. Il avait appris à force à ne pas se blesser de façon importante en tombant et se releva donc sans trop de peine.

Pourtant, cette fois, il parut absent à son maître qui demanda :

« Kiki, ça va ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, le regard fixe et brumeux. Cela alerta Mû mais, avant qu'il ne pût avancer, l'enfant gémit et son aura dorée jaillit de lui sans contrôle. Le chevalier d'or réagit très vite car il savait que, s'il laissait son cosmos fuser ainsi, l'enfant pourrait y laisser la vie. Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon et, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais fait sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, parvint à tarir le jaillissement. Kiki, cependant, s'évanouit sous le choc et il l'emmena immédiatement dans la maison.

« _Anardil ! Amène-moi de l'eau fraîche dans la chambre de Kiki et fais chauffer de l'eau ! _», demanda-t-il télépathiquement à son serviteur.

L'urgence du ton aiguillonna le serviteur qui se hâta d'amener l'eau auprès de l'enfant.

« C'est son cosmos, maître ? », questionna-t-il car il avait ressenti lui aussi quelque chose.

Mû acquiesça, prit un linge qu'il trempa dans l'eau froide et qu'il posa sur le front de l'enfant.

« Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de mon propre éveil vu que j'avais cinq ans et que mon père en a assez peu parlé dans ses carnets. Chacun réagit différemment face à cela, il va falloir que nous le surveillions…»

Lui-même ne se souvenait pas avoir spécialement souffert lorsque son cosmos s'était éveillé, mais ce qu'il en gardait, du moins le peu qu'il en avait, pouvaient aussi être trompeurs.

L'enfant resta un moment dans le sommeil et le chevalier d'or resta à côté de lui, attentif à toute survenue de symptôme inhabituel. Mais Kiki se contenta de dormir sans donner de signe de fièvre ou d'autre chose qui eût pu laisser présager qu'il surmontait mal cette épreuve. Il reposait calmement et Mû, à chaque minute qui passait, se sentait plus rassuré sur son état. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'apprenti ouvrit de nouveau des yeux brumeux sur le monde, vit son maître à son chevet et demanda d'une voix empâtée :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, maître ? »

Mû sourit à son fils adoptif.

« Ton cosmos s'est éveillé et ça t'a beaucoup fatigué…pour l'instant il est sous contrôle avec mon aide, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à le faire tout seul… »

Kiki fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

« Alors…ça signifie que je suis déjà chevalier d'or ? »

Là, ce fut au tour de Mû de froncer les sourcils. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué les choses, mais il semblait que le petit diable lui eût prêté une oreille inattentive.

« Non, ça signifie seulement que ton cosmos de chevalier est en éveil à présent, il te reste beaucoup de travail pour savoir le maîtriser toi-même… »

Et il ajouta :

« Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer l'apprentissage des attaques spécifiques… »

Il lui avait déjà en effet montré en gros comment on réparait les armures, bien qu'il n'en eût pas reçu depuis un certain temps, mais il allait enfin pouvoir lui enseigner les attaques du Bélier, si puissantes qu'elles pouvaient même détruire les étoiles. Dans le cas du Crystall Wal, ce serait beaucoup plus simple vu qu'il faisait partiellement appel aux pouvoirs mentaux, que Kiki contrôlait à la perfection.

« Pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu boives beaucoup, tout ira mieux dès ce soir… », dit-il calmement.

Et il lui tendit un verre d'eau, que l'enfant but avidement, puis il versa dans une tasse un peu de la tisane qu'il avait préparée plusieurs heures auparavant et conservée dans un récipient isotherme d'origine atlante. Il y ajouta un peu de miel.

« Bois cela, ce n'est pas très bon mais ça va aider ton corps à se régénérer… », expliqua-t-il.

Kiki prit le récipient, le renifla et fit la grimace.

« Cela sent trop mauvais, maître ! », se plaignit-il.

Mais Mû ne céda pas.

« Tu vas le boire tout de même, sinon tu risques de te sentir très mal demain… », précisa-t-il.

C'était vrai, le choc avait été rude pour le petit corps de l'enfant et il risquait d'y avoir un contrecoup assez sévère, ce que le chevalier d'or voulait éviter au maximum ou, au pire, minimiser. Il avait composé la tisane à partir d'un livre médical atlante qu'il possédait dans sa bibliothèque en la dosant de façon plus faible pour que l'organisme du garçonnet puisse la tolérer.

« Dors, maintenant… », lui intima-t-il, « et appelle-nous si tu veux quelque chose… »

Il obscurcit la pièce en tirant le store de bambou et se téléporta dans son propre bureau. Il s'assit derrière sa table, prit son carnet et écrivit :

_« Aujourd'hui, le cosmos de Kiki s'est éveillé. Cela ne m'a pas surpris, j'en avais l'intuition depuis un moment sans savoir exactement que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, mais j'ai eu l'impression de vieillir d'un coup. Il m'a semblé que cela me rapprochait de plus en plus du moment où je lui cèderai mon armure, où je ne serai plus rien qu'un atlante comme les autres. Mon père a-t-il ressenti lui aussi ce sentiment doux-amer ? Il ne l'exprime pas vraiment mais il me semble que oui. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aujourd'hui pour me conseiller ! Je n'avais jamais fait face à une situation pareille. Mais Kiki va bien à présent, il est très fatigué et il lui reste à apprendre à contrôler par lui-même son cosmos. Je l'aide avec le mien pour l'instant mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre… »_

Il ferma le carnet et regarda par la fenêtre. Une autre page venait de se tourner et celle-là était un rappel pour lui de sa propre disparition, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé jusque-là. C'était étrange, à son âge, de devoir penser à ce genre de choses mais le fait que Kiki ait désormais son cosmos en éveil était un signe, celui que la guerre sainte approchait et qu'il avait une bonne chance d'y laisser la vie. Il allait falloir qu'il soit en accord avec cette idée pour être serein désormais et aborder les événements importants qui surviendraient dans peu de temps…

**A SUIVRE**


	42. Chapitre 28: le début de la fin

_Merci à Yotma, qui a corrigé ce chapitre…_

_Chapitre 28 : Le début de la fin_

_Jamir, 28 septembre 1986_

Mû, assis sur un rocher, observait son petit élève fort occupé à faire ses trois mille tractions destinées à endurcir son corps d'enfant.

Comme à son habitude, il était habillé fort simplement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de coton, accompagnés du châle de cachemire de Shion qui enserrait ses épaules et retombait devant et derrière sa tunique. Point de soie ou de tissus précieux pour lui, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt bien qu'il fût noble de naissance. C'était là le résultat de l'éducation simple de Shion et dont il appliquait, sinon dans la lettre mais dans l'esprit, les principes à l'éducation qu'il donnait à Kiki. Son jeune élève, s'il s'était enfin posé quelque peu, gardait son caractère farceur qui faisait parfois damner tout le reste de la maisonnée, mais Mû préférait largement cela. En effet, cela prouvait du moins qu'il se portait bien psychologiquement après les événements vécus plusieurs années auparavant. Il l'avait emmené plusieurs mois plus tôt rendre visite à son oncle Vëantur à Shambhala et celui-ci s'était montré ravi de l'évolution positive de l'enfant, ainsi que de l'éveil de son cosmos. A présent, Kiki parvenait à le maîtriser seul même si, parfois, lorsqu'il s'énervait, cela devenait quelque peu approximatif.

Depuis quelques semaines, le pouvoir de prémonition de Mû, pourtant en dehors de tout contrôle habituellement, se manifestait de plus en plus souvent sous forme d'images toujours plus précises. Les événements étaient désormais en marche, et il se tenait prêt à toute éventualité.

Il fit signe à Kiki de se relever.

« Très bien, tu peux rentrer, te laver et te changer…Dis à Anardil que je vais aller cueillir quelques plantes médicinales dont j'ai besoin, je ne serai pas long... »

En effet, comme Kiki se blessait souvent, il utilisait beaucoup d'arnica, qui poussait exceptionnellement à cette altitude, et il n'en avait presque plus. Il s'éloigna de la pagode avec un étrange pressentiment, ce qui le motiva encore plus à faire très vite ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait un cosmos non loin des limites de ses terres, qui y rentrerait sous peu, et cela ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter. A ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, c'était un cosmos bon, mais on ne savait jamais, c'était peut-être un pauvre chevalier perverti par le Sanctuaire…ou un qui avait besoin de ses talents de réparateur d'armures. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne devait pas s'éloigner…

Il marcha une dizaine de minutes, escalada un mur de rochers, passa à travers un tunnel pour arriver dans une prairie luxuriante. Personne à part lui ne connaissait cet endroit, il avait été créé par ses ancêtres grâce à une technologie qui s'était depuis pratiquement perdue. C'était un endroit préservé mais sauvage, où Mû savait pouvoir trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il repéra les fleurs concernées et en cueillit un bon nombre, qu'il enferma dans un tissu qu'il avait jusque-là tenu plié dans sa poche. Il les mettrait à sécher en rentrant et les glissa sous sa tunique avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Il sentait la cosmoénergie, à présent clairement déclarée, en plein combat dans le cimetière des armures et il voulait revenir au plus vite…

Shiryu, moulu, épuisé, étant enfin arrivé au bout du pont. Il respirait difficilement et resta un instant immobile pour reprendre son souffle. Une antique pagode se dressait devant lui mais il ne ressentait aucun signe de vie, comme si elle eût été vide. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune porte, ce qui l'étonna énormément jusqu'à ce qu'il voie des rochers en lévitation…et, au sommet de la pagode, un enfant qui les contrôlait par télékinésie. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, il se trouva enseveli sous ces rochers alors que l'enfant s'esclaffait.

« C'est pas drôle ! Il a vraiment eu de la chance au cimetière des armures, celui-là… »

Mais la chose ne tourna pas à la satisfaction de l'enfant. Shiryu, qui était étonné que le célèbre réparateur d'armures ne soit qu'un enfant de huit ans, s'énerva lorsque Kiki lui lança le défi d'entrer dans la pagode et d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Utilisant la force du dragon qui s'élance vers le ciel, il parvint à déboîter la moitié de la pagode. Heureusement, Demetrios avait senti la brusque élévation de son cosmos et, grâce à la capacité de téléportation d'Anardil, les deux hommes purent se mettre à l'abri. Kiki, quant à lui, tomba sur le sol sans se faire trop de mal.

« Non mais ça va pas, non ? », s'écria l'enfant.

Shiryu, à présent torse nu, s'approcha de lui.

« A présent que j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, réparez ces armures car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… »

L'enfant, quelque peu paniqué, s'exclama :

« Il y a erreur sur la personne…Mû, ce n'est pas moi ! »

Shiryu sentit alors une très puissante cosmo-énergie derrière lui, et vit apparaître un homme dans une aura dorée…

Mû venait d'arriver et de découvrir sa demeure sens dessus dessous. Il se rendit visible et dit d'un ton sévère :

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Si c'est encore toi qui t'es amusé, Kiki… »

Mais l'enfant, de nouveau debout sur ses petites jambes, secoua la tête vigoureusement et retrouva pour un instant son parler d'enfant des rues.

« Maître Mû ! J'ai rien fait ! »

Le regard violet de Mû glissa alors sur Shiryu, qui se trouvait en face de lui, et celui-ci questionna :

« Etes-vous Mû ? »

Le jeune atlante acquiesça. Shiryu fut surpris de voir un homme à la fois si jeune mais aussi si mature, si posé.

Le Dragon expliqua alors :

« Je suis Shiryu du Dragon. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour que vous répariez ces armures, c'est très important… »

Le nom bien sûr n'était absolument pas inconnu de Mû, mais celui-ci n'en montra rien. Ainsi c'était là l'élève de Dohko. Il avait l'air profondément honnête et ouvert, et le chevalier d'or eut un à-priori favorable.

Le chevalier de bronze ouvrit les deux pandora boxes, et le jeune Atlante put contempler les deux armures en piteux état. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour poser son diagnostic et il détourna la tête.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Ces armures sont mortes et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de leur redonner la vie… »

Il sembla à Shiryu qu'un pan de montagne venait de s'écrouler sur lui. Mortes ? Ces armures étaient mortes ? Alors tout était perdu !

Le regard de Mû se porta alors sur sa pagode coupée en deux. Il était lié à elle organiquement par son sang depuis qu'il avait dix ans, et ses pouvoirs télékinétiques feraient le reste. Sous le regard de Shiryu médusé, il remit la maison dans son état précédent sans effort apparent.

« Mais quelle force mentale incroyable ! », s'exclama le chevalier de bronze, qui ignorait qu'il y eût dans le monde des personnes possédait des pouvoirs psychiques à ce niveau.

Ne se retournant pas, Mû expliqua :

« Ecoutez-moi, à présent…les armures sont douées de vie et une armure morte ne peut se régénérer… »

Shiryu s'écria :

« Mais nous devons livrer une importante bataille contre les chevaliers noirs, comment ferons-nous sans armures ? Il faut que vous les répariez ! Il doit bien exister un moyen… »

Un frisson passa dans la colonne vertébrale du chevalier d'or et quelques images issues du passé revinrent à son esprit. Il avait déjà effectué ce genre de choses, une seule fois, lors de son épreuve d'armure, grâce au sang du grand maître Androgeio, et il savait aussi ce qu'il en coûterait à Shiryu.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ressusciter les armures », expliqua-t-il, « mais c'est de votre vie dont j'aurai besoin… »

Le jeune japonais écarquilla les yeux.

« Ma vie ? »

Mû hocha seulement la tête.

« C'est de votre sang dont il s'agit, au moins la moitié de la quantité que votre corps contient. Un chevalier reste un homme, et tout être humain meurt dès qu'il perd le tiers de son volume sanguin. Le choix est vôtre… »

Le regard gris de Shiryu croisa celui du chevalier d'or, mais il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps. Deux mouvements larges, et le sang rouge jaillit des veines carpiennes du jeune homme. Kiki, qui n'avait pas quitté son maître, s'exclama quelque chose que Mû n'entendit pas, le regard fixé sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Maître, il a perdu la moitié de son sang, il va mourir ! », s'exclama alors l'enfant.

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais Mû savait où était le point de non-retour, il l'avait expérimenté avec Androgeio autrefois. Quand Shiryu fut sur le point de perdre conscience, il l'empêcha de tomber et, grâce à son pouvoir de guérison, guérit prestement ses poignets.

« Sa foi en l'amitié est très grande…il fait cela pour son ami, pas pour lui… », dit-il pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers son apprenti :

« Kiki, va chercher Anardil, nous allons soigner ce jeune homme, puis tu iras dans mon atelier chercher mes outils ainsi que mon orichalque et ma poussière d'étoiles… »

Le regard violet de l'enfant s'écarquilla encore.

« Mais, maître, il y a longtemps que… »

Mû acquiesça :

« Je sais, oui, mais c'est mon rôle, comme je te l'ai enseigné. L'armure du Dragon devra être assez peu modifiée, mais il faudra reconstituer quasiment entièrement celle de Pégase… »

Malgré les années écoulées, il n'avait pas du tout perdu son œil professionnel et discernait d'un coup d'œil certaines choses, tout comme il ressentait l'absence de pulsations de vie provenant des deux armures. Kiki revint alors avec le coffret doublé de velours dans lequel brillaient doucement les outils célestes. Mû l'ouvrit, soupesa un court instant le burin et le marteau pour se réhabituer à leur poids et, frappant un point très précis, s'employa à ranimer l'étincelle de vie dans les eux armures décédées alors que son aura dorée l'entourant. Kiki était resté auprès de lui, ne perdant pas une miette de chacun des mouvements de son maître.

Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Anardil était sorti, avait ramené Shiryu exsangue à l'intérieur et l'avait installée dans la dernière chambre disponible. Suivant les conseils de Mû, il lui avait composé une tisane destinée à aider à la reconstitution du sang perdu, tout en sachant bien qu'à présent le destin de Shiryu était entre ses mains. De sa volonté de vivre dépendrait le fait qu'il passe la porte de yomi ou qu'il reste parmi les vivants.

Pendant ce temps, Mû avait réussi à rallumer l'étincelle de vie dans les armures dont la matière vivante commença à absorber le sang versé. C'était la première phase de régénération et il exhala un léger soupir. Il songea à la fatigue que lui causait la réparation des armures quand il était enfant, et c'est là qu'il réalisa dans toute sa mesure le chemin parcouru et les années écoulées. A présent, il s'en ressentait à peine. Ses gestes étaient calmes, calibrés et il posa les outils pour répandre sur les armures de la poudre d'étoiles d'un geste souple du poignet. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire plus, il fallait que les armures se régénèrent davantage avant qu'il n'aille plus avant dans le processus.

Il les téléporta dans son atelier, y reposa ses outils et ses produits et se téléporta dans la pièce principale avec Kiki. Demetrios se trouvait là, il préparait le repas.

« Cet homme a bien du courage, maître… », dit-il en levant la tête.

Mû hocha pensivement la tête.

« Oui, il a une foi en l'amitié qui me confond. Ce n'est pas tant pour son armure que pour celle de son ami qu'il a fait cela, qu'il a risqué sa propre vie… »

Le serviteur tourna le regard vers son jeune maître.

« Tout cela signifie-t-il que vous allez rentrer au Sanctuaire ? »

Mû hocha la tête.

« Bientôt, oui, tout dépendra de la tournure des événements…bien sûr, vous viendrez avec moi… »

Demetrios eut un léger sourire, mais Mû savait à quel point il serait heureux de revoir la Grèce qu'il avait quittée depuis si longtemps et dont il était originaire.

Kiki regarda son maître, le regard inquiet.

« Maître, est-ce que Shiryu va mourir ? »

Les yeux violets de Mû s'abaissèrent sur son petit élève.

« Je ne sais pas, Cirion, seuls les dieux et sa force vitale en décideront, mais je vais tenter de l'aider à survivre… »

Malgré ses pouvoirs de guérison et le savoir médical atlante, cela pouvait ne pas suffire pour retenir le chevalier sur Terre.

« Il est l'heure de ton cours d'écriture, va chercher ton cahier… », dit-il au petit garçon.

Il était urgent de lui faire penser à autre chose, du moins pour l'instant. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était aussi une façon de lui expliquer davantage l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Bien sûr, ayant commencé sa vie misérablement dans les rues, Kiki avait déjà vu des choses terribles, mais il voulait essayer le plus possible de préserver la part d'enfance qu'il restait en lui…

La maisonnée s'organisa autour des soins à donner à Shiryu. Complétant la médication donnée par Anardil, Mû lui administra encore quelques plantes propres à augmenter l'hématopoïèse dans la moelle des os, et les deux serviteurs veillèrent sur le jeune chevalier pendant que Mû s'occupait des deux armures qu'il avait amenées. Il autorisa Kiki à l'observer et même à faire quelques gestes, car il estimait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne.

Dans la soirée du troisième jour, alors que Mû était encore dans son atelier, Shiryu reprit conscience pour quelques instants. Mais cela signifiait indéniablement que la porte de yomi ne voulait pas encore de lui, et Mû donna l'ordre qu'on continuât les soins à un rythme plus soutenu. Bien lui en prit car, le soir suivant, Shiryu se réveilla à nouveau et, cette fois, garda les yeux ouverts.

« Je…suis…vivant ? », demanda-t-il lentement d'une voix enrouée.

Mû hocha la tête.

« Oui, le bardo n'a pas voulu de toi pour cette fois, mais tu n'es pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire… »

Shiryu ignorait le terme tibétain, mais il comprit instinctivement ce dont il s'agissait.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté… »

Mû répondit à son interrogation incomplète.

« Quatre jours… »

Ceci fit comme un électrochoc à Shiryu qui essaya de se lever.

« Je dois partir…je dois aider… »

Le chevalier d'or leva la main.

« Halte, d'abord tu vas prendre un peu de cette tisane, ensuite, si tu en as la force, tu m'expliqueras… »

Shiryu obtempéra, avala lentement une bonne partie de sa tasse de tisane, et se laissa aller contre les oreillers, encore épuisé par ce simple geste mais les idées plus claires.

« Si je dois rentrer au plus vite, c'est que nous sommes en guerre contre les chevaliers noirs et leur chef, Phénix, et nous aurons besoin de tout le monde et surtout des armures… ils nous ont lancé un défi, dans trois jours nous devons les affronter au mont Fuji…», expliqua-t-il lentement.

Par ses mots, Mû eut la confirmation que tout s'était déclenché, la guerre fratricide qui purifierait l'ordre avait commencé.

Shiryu acheva d'une voix faible :

« Mon ami Seiya doit avoir son armure, sinon il se fera tuer… »

Mû n'était encore jamais allé au Japon, mais il savait où se trouvait le mont Fuji. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour prendre sa décision et il appela télépathiquement son disciple auprès de lui quand il fut dans son bureau, après que Shiryu se fût rendormi et qu'il eût vérifié l'état de l'armure de Pégase.

« Tu es assez grand pour te déplacer tout seul à présent, et j'ai une mission de confiance pour toi : il faut que tu te rendes au mont Fuji, au Japon, dès que possible. Tu vas regarder où cela se trouve sur un des atlas qui est dans la bibliothèque. Tu apporteras son armure à un nommé Seiya, qui est chevalier de bronze de Pégase. Tu feras en sorte qu'on ne te voie pas… », lui expliqua-t-il.

Kiki n'avait que huit ans, mais ses premières années dans la rue lui avaient donné une débrouillardise particulière qu'il n'avait jamais perdue. De plus, sa maîtrise précoce de ses pouvoirs particuliers pouvait lui permettre de se tirer de situations périlleuses.

Il donna télépathiquement des ordres à Anardil pour qu'il prépare un sac de ravitaillement pour son petit apprenti. Il était temps à présent que Kiki commence à voler de ses propres ailes car Mû savait que la guerre sainte était proche.

Dès que l'enfant fut prêt, il se rendit dans la salle principale et lui dit :

« Pas d'héroïsme. Tu donnes l'armure et tu ne fais rien d'autre. S'il se passait quelque chose de particulier, préviens-moi… »

L'enfant acquiesça fermement, assura le petit sac et la pandora box sur ses épaules et disparut, laissant Mû se demander si c'était cela qu'on ressentait en tant que père lorsque son fils le quittait pour la première fois. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir, il devait préparer les remèdes qui seraient administrés à Shiryu afin de le remettre plus rapidement sur pied. Cependant, il savait qu'à la prochaine perte de sang, celle-ci lui serait fatale et il insisterait bien sur ce point auprès du jeune chevalier de bronze. Il vérifia aussi l'état de son armure, parfaitement satisfaisant à présent.

Shiryu reprit conscience à nouveau dans la nuit, et Anardil, qui se trouvait à son chevet, éveilla immédiatement son maître. Son corps avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine mais il était encore quelque peu faible, même s'il se sentait bien mieux. Mû lui fit boire la tisane qu'il avait préparée et demanda à Anardil de préparer une légère collation afin de lui rendre quelques forces.

« Mon apprenti est parti rapporter son armure à ton ami…Toi, tu es tiré d'affaire mais sache que la prochaine perte de sang sera la dernière, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance… », lui expliqua-t-il.

Shiryu parut satisfait et se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Il considéra Mû alors avec un peu plus d'attention. Cet homme restait une énigme pour lui, même s'il subodorait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière sa tâche de réparateur d'armure. Mais Mû, par habitude, dissimulait sa cosmoénergie, alimentant les conjectures de Shiryu. Il ignorait quel statut exact cet homme à la peau blanche et aux grands yeux violets pouvait bien avoir et si même il était chevalier. Mû brouillait les pistes volontairement car, même s'il avait confiance en Dohko, il voulait éviter de donner de faux espoirs à son disciple. Il serait bien temps de lui révéler sa véritable condition plus tard, si c'était nécessaire.

Il lui fit boire encore un peu de tisane et l'examina avant de dire :

« Vous devriez pouvoir vous lever dans la journée, si tout va bien…en attendant, reposez-vous encore et regagnez des forces… »

Demetrios prit la place d'Anardil au chevet du chevalier et Mû, qui n'avait plus sommeil, descendit dans la salle principale pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il ranima le foyer, posa la bouilloire dessus et prépara le thé avec le beurre de yak avant de verser l'eau bouillante dessus. Il le battit avec une petite spatule en bois avant de s'en servir un bol qu'il sirota en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre l'horizon s'éclaircir, annonçant déjà l'aube. D'ici deux jours, il se téléporterait avec Shiryu au mont Fuji, et ensuite ce serait le choix du chevalier de combattre ou pas. Pas question de s'y rendre avant, il n'était pas en état, même si le spectre de la mort s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui à chaque heure.

En effet, comme il l'avait prédit, Shiryu fut assez fort pour se lever l'après-midi qui suivit, et il put marcher un peu dans sa chambre et dans la pièce principale de la pagode où on le téléporta pour qu'il puisse se sustenter. Puis Mû l'emmena dans son atelier pour lui montrer son armure totalement remise à neuf.

Le jeune chevalier de bronze se tourna vers l'atlante.

« Vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur de votre réputation, mon maître avait raison de m'adresser à vous…merci vraiment pour tout ! »

Mû eut un léger sourire.

« Mais de rien du tout, cela fait partie de mes attributions et je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser mourir après ton geste de courage… »

Shiryu était déterminé.

« Avec cela, nous pourrons battre Phénix et ses sbires et récupérer le reste de l'armure d'or qu'ils nous ont indûment volé… »

Cette mention amena un signal d'alarme dans le cerveau de Mû. L'armure d'or ? Mais laquelle ? Une scène à laquelle il avait assisté treize ans auparavant revint alors dans sa mémoire et il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait là de l'armure du Sagittaire qui avait appartenu au défunt Aiolos. C'était logique, en fait, elle avait été donnée à l'homme japonais en même temps que la petite déesse mais elle ajoutait une autre composante à la lutte des chevaliers de bronze. Avec la sienne, actuellement rangée dans une petite pièce près de son atelier, et celle de Dohko, c'était la dernière qui manquait au cénacle de l'ordre et l'instinct de Mû lui soufflait que toutes seraient réunies d'ici peu. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'envisageait pas de dire à Shiryu qui il était vraiment, tout viendrait naturellement et ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Les événements prenaient un tour assez étrange, mais Dohko lui avait bien dit que l'épuration de l'ordre se ferait dans le sang, cela n'en était que les prémices.

Malgré tout ce qui tournait dans son esprit, il prit le temps de parler un peu avec Shiryu et apprit de lui qu'il était déjà « mort » une fois lors du tournoi galactique. Décidément, le monde des morts ne voulait pas du Dragon. C'est aussi par lui qu'il sut que le Sanctuaire s'était attaqué à eux, ce qui ne l'étonna guère au vu de ce qu'il savait.

Un fois le blessé remis au lit pour se reposer encore, Mû acheva de mettre ses affaires en ordre. Il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de retourner au Sanctuaire, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait absent. Ceci fait, il convoqua les deux serviteurs.

« D'ici peu, je me rendrai au Japon pour emmener Shiryu auprès de ses frères d'armes et rejoindre Kiki. Normalement, nous n'y resterons que très peu mais je voulais que vous sachiez tous deux que, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, mes instructions sont dans ce coffret… »

Et il désigna un coffret de jade précieux avant d'ajouter :

« Bientôt, une nouvelle guerre sainte commencera, et je serai cette fois très probablement en première ligne, comme le veut mon rôle. Si je ne revenais pas, Kiki prendra ma suite et vous resterez auprès de lui si vous le désirez… »

Ils étaient bien plus que de simples serviteurs à ses yeux, et il refusait de disposer ainsi de leur vie. Il termina :

« Anardil, si vous le voulez vous pourrez rejoindre une communauté atlante, et vous, Demetrios, retourner en Grèce… »

Mais les deux hommes secouèrent la tête. Anardil parla le premier.

« Maître, ma famille est dévolue depuis des siècles au service des chevaliers d'or du Bélier, je servirai donc le jeune maître Cirion comme je l'ai toujours fait… »

Et Demetrios de renchérir :

« S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, qui s'occuperait du jeune maître ? Je désire donc prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour cela… »

Mû n'était à proprement parler pas surpris de leur réponse, mais il se sentit très ému de leur attachement.

« Merci… », leur répondit-il seulement, sachant qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu rendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement à cet instant…

Pour transporter Shiryu encore faible et dont le corps n'aurait pas supporté une téléportation directe, Mû dut ruser. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le mettre en une sorte de catatonie, l'allongea dans une caisse en bois et le téléporta au mont Fuji quelques secondes avant lui, près de la position de son apprenti. L'enfant fut effectivement très surpris et crut que Shiryu avait fini par décéder, mais l'arrivée de son maître qui portait l'armure du Dragon sur le dos le détrompa immédiatement.

« Il…il a vraiment ressuscité ? », questionna-t-il, quelque peu surpris et effrayé.

Mû acquiesça :

« Oui, la porte de Yomi n'a pas voulu de lui … »

Et il se tourna vers Shiryu, à présent debout :

« Que vas-tu décider ? Vas-tu combattre en sachant que tu risques la mort à la moindre perte de sang ? »

Mais le chevalier était résolu :

« Je le dois, les autres ont déjà commencé et je dois les aider… »

Mû hocha pensivement la tête.

« C'est ton choix. Ton armure est là… »

Kiki s'approcha alors.

« Ton collègue, là…Seiya…il m'a dit de te donner ça… »

Et il lui tendit une petite clochette avant de préciser :

« C'est pour savoir si vous êtes tous encore en vie une fois que vous serez séparés… »

Le chevalier la prit, le remercia et s'enfonça dans la brume légère qui allait et venait sur les pentes de l'antique montagne japonaise. Mû avait accompli sa mission, mais son instinct était en alerte, il ne savait pourquoi encore et donc résolut de rester pour comprendre, en simple observateur. Près de lui, son jeune élève était nerveux. Tous deux ressentaient les cosmoénergies présentes, y compris celle chargée de haine d'Ikki. Mais Mû sentait une autre présence qui se rapprochait, bien plus puissante et il en eut la confirmation lorsque la terre se mit à trembler. Il devina immédiatement que ce n'était pas naturel. C'était un chevalier d'argent, sans aucun doute, et pas l'un des moindres, même s'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Pire, il n'était pas tout seul. Décidément, le Sanctuaire y mettait les moyens.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les chevaliers de bronze mourir sous cette montagne. Il téléporterait aussi les chevaliers noirs car il avait une petite idée pour flouer les chevaliers d'argent. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était très risqué, il pouvait y laisser la vie car cela lui demanderait un très grand effort, mais il devait le faire, leur destin n'était pas de mourir ici.

Il se concentra et il réussit à téléporter presque tout le monde, sauf Ikki. Huit étoiles filantes jaillirent du mont Fuji. Pendant la téléportation, Kiki devint de plus en plus nerveux, il sentait l'homme arriver dans leur direction. Tenant Seiya sur son épaule, Mû atterrit sur la plage. Un homme se trouvait là. Il était plus jeune que lui, blond, impeccablement mis et manucuré, et le chevalier d'or pouvait percevoir son cosmos hostile. Il reconnut néanmoins son armure, c'était l'armure du Lézard.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, le célèbre Mû de Jamir, le réparateur d'armures. Vous feriez mieux de vous cantonner à ce rôle… », dit-il d'un ton froid et suffisant.

Mû ne dit pas un mot. Manifestement cet homme ne savait pas qui il était vraiment et il était impoli au possible, ce qui lui insupportait, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

L'homme reprit sur le même ton :

« Pourquoi avez-vous aidé les chevaliers de bronze ? Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir me les remettre… »

Mais Mû ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne baissa même pas le regard, sans néanmoins le défier ouvertement. Il voulait éviter que celui-ci ne s'intéresse de trop près à son petit tour de passe-passe substitutif.

« Et si je refuse ? », finit-il par répondre d'une voix neutre.

L'homme leva le doigt, mais Mû perçut aisément la force qui causa un cratère devant eux, causant à nouveau la panique chez son apprenti. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de paraître impressionné, se contentant de regarder le cratère fumant devant lui. Il avait eu largement le temps de s'écarter, mais il l'avait volontairement fait à la dernière minute pour éviter que le chevalier d'argent n'ait des soupçons sur son véritable statut. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Kiki pour le calmer et posa Seiya au sol.

C'est alors qu'une femme arriva, revêtue de l'armure de l'Aigle et, à l'échange de paroles entre elle et l'autre chevalier, il comprit qu'il s'agissait du maître de Seiya, Marine, et que le chevalier s'appelait Misty. En effet, il ne les connaissait pas, ils avaient dû arriver au Sanctuaire largement après son départ.

Seiya finit par se réveiller, et Mû n'intervint pas lorsque Misty commença son œuvre de mort sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, et il sentait qu'il avait le potentiel pour se sortir tout seul de cette délicate situation. Cependant, lorsque Misty mentionna le fait que Seiya ne pouvait pas le battre parce qu'il n'avait pas d'armure, il proposa de la faire venir.

« Tu t'obstines inutilement à te ranger de leur côté, ils mourront tous et celui-là sera le premier… », dit Misty d'un ton mauvais.

Mû répondit calmement :

« Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière mais, tant qu'à mourir, je suis d'avis de lui laisser un espoir… »

Jamais, au grand jamais, un chevalier ne devait tuer un adversaire désarmé. Décidément, les règles avaient eu tendance à s'assouplir ces dernières années, dans le mauvais sens. Il se tourna vers son apprenti :

« A toi de jouer, Kiki… »

Le petit atlante s'exécuta et, au bout de quelques minutes, l'armure fit son apparition.

« Je n'ai pas retrouvé le casque, maître, il doit être enfoui trop profondément… », dit l'enfant un peu désolé.

Mû sourit avec indulgence.

« Tu t'en es très bien tiré… »

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour Seiya pour l'instant, il fallait que Misty croie à sa neutralité et qu'il ne comprenne pas la substitution qu'il avait effectuée.

Mais Misty nourrissait encore des doutes envers Mû.

« Tu ne t'étais toujours contenté que de réparer des armures, aurais-tu à présent des velléités de révolte envers le Sanctuaire… »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et le chevalier d'argent acheva :

« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas répondre, de cela dépendra ton sort… »

Mû ne fit pas un mouvement. Il avait la confirmation que Misty ne savait pas du tout son véritable statut, sinon il ne se serait pas permis de parler ainsi. Mais, même s'il possédait un remarquable contrôle sur lui-même et un caractère posé, il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Il n'avait en rien à se justifier devant lui, seule la déesse pourrait juger ses actes si nécessaire, pas un freluquet qu'il aurait pu renvoyer au Sanctuaire directement s'il l'avait voulu.

Heureusement, il fut dispensé de répondre par l'exclamation de son apprenti : Marine venait apparemment de tuer Seiya, mais Mû perçut sans peine la supercherie. Il s'aperçut également que son petit tour de passe-passe avait également fonctionné pour les trois autres vu que les trois autres chevaliers d'argent présents ramenaient ce qu'ils pensaient être les cadavres de Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu.

Ils les enterrèrent et prononcèrent l'arrêt de mort du Sanctuaire à leur encontre pour la faute d'avoir combattu par intérêt personnel. Mais Mû percevait les doutes de Misty concernant Seiya. Le fait qu'il reste alors que les autres repartaient le lui confirma, mais il resta cette fois en retrait sur un rocher surplombant la plage alors que le chevalier d'argent sortait Pégase de sa gangue de sable et que le combat s'engageait. La bataille pouvait paraître inégale, mais Mû savait qu'elle pouvait tourner en la faveur de Seiya s'il comprenait comment percer la défense de Misty.

« Il bouge ses mains très vite pour créer un courant d'air semblable à celui des réacteurs d'un avion. Cela lui donne une bonne protection et Seiya ne pourra pas réussir s'il continue ainsi… », dit-il à Kiki en voyant Seiya rebondir une fois de plus sur le champ de protection de son adversaire.

Enfin, Seiya comprit qu'il fallait regrouper ses coups, mais ce n'était pas gagné pour autant. Encore un peu trop désordonné au goût de Mû, qui devait tout de même reconnaître un important potentiel chez cet adolescent.

Près de lui, Kiki voyait pour la première fois un combat entre deux chevaliers et s'étonnait de tout. Mû profitait de l'occasion pour attirer son attention sur certains points afin d'aiguiser son esprit stratégique, chose essentielle dans un combat. Comme le lui avait dit Shion il y avait bien longtemps, il ne fallait jamais perdre une occasion de s'instruire, surtout quand le temps lui était compté et que la guerre sainte s'approchait davantage de jour en jour.

Mû savait à quel point l'énergie du désespoir peut contribuer à augmenter le cosmos de quelqu'un, surtout quand sa vie et ses idéaux sont en jeu. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Misty, qui ne croyait qu'en lui-même, en fit les frais et mourut à l'issue d'un combat qui laissa Seiya affaibli.

Le rôle de Mû ici était terminé. Les chevaliers de bronze devaient apprendre à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes à présent s'ils prétendaient s'attaquer directement au mal qui gangrenait le Sanctuaire. Lui-même devait encore rester en retrait jusqu'au moment où il serait temps pour lui de rentrer directement en scène.

« Rentrons à Jamir, à présent… », dit-il à son apprenti.

Et ils disparurent…

**A SUIVRE**


	43. Chapitre 29: Retour aux origines

_Ce chapitre inaugure la bataille du Sanctuaire et donc les chapitres finaux de la fic. Merci à Yotma, qui s'est avalé les chapitres existants d'une traite pour les corriger…_

_Chapitre 29 : Retour aux origines _

_Jamir, 15 novembre 1986_

Bien avant le lever du soleil, les pouvoirs de Mû l'avaient réveillé et le maintenaient sur le qui-vive. Il ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui était en train de se passer, ses pouvoirs de prescience agissant quelque peu à leur guise, mais il résolut de rester sur ses gardes. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, avant que son élève ne se réveillât il voulait achever de préparer ce qu'il emmènerait au Sanctuaire. En effet, il savait que Saori-Athéna **y** était partie**,** que le début de la bataille était imminent et que, donc, sa place était là-bas, parmi ses pairs. Nul doute que les jeunes chevaliers de bronze auraient besoin de ses capacités vu les combats qu'ils venaient déjà de mener, et c'était son rôle également que de veiller sur le temple dont son père et maître lui avait légué la protection.

Son impression étrange le poursuivit pendant toute la matinée, qu'il employa à entraîner Kiki aux attaques cosmiques des chevaliers d'or du Bélier. Il était plus que temps qu'il le fasse et il profitait de chaque instant pour lui transmettre son savoir.

Ses sensations se précisant enfin vers midi, il renvoya Kiki dans la maison et se concentra. Une cosmoénergie hostile se dirigeait vers Rozan, et il la connaissait. Que venait donc faire son pair Deathmask du Cancer auprès de Dohko ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : le Sanctuaire voulait se débarrasser du chevalier d'or qui incarnait pour eux la rébellion à l'ordre établi par l'usurpateur et il envoyait celui qui avait le moins de scrupules à tuer. Mais Mû connaissait le vrai pouvoir de Dohko, il savait aussi que le Cancer n'aurait pas la tâche facile et que cela pouvait fort bien tourner en une bataille de mille jours et mille nuits.

Pourtant, il sentit la cosmoénergie de Shiryû mais pas celle de Dohko. Le Dragon dont il avait appris la récente cécité tentait-il de s'opposer au Cancer directement ? Cela aurait pu paraître du premier abord un combat du pot de terre contre le pot de fer, mais Mû savait que Dohko avait forcément une raison de ne pas intervenir.

Pourtant, quand Mû ressentit très fortement la porte des Enfers s'ouvrir sous l'impulsion du Cancer, il décida d'intervenir lui-même, la situation devenait par trop sérieuse à son goût et il avait une mauvaise impression. Si Dohko n'était pas intervenu jusque-là, c'est peut-être que quelque chose l'en empêchait et il n'allait pas laisser Deathmask tuer à la fois le maître et l'élève. De plus, il fallait aussi qu'il parle de certaines choses avec Dohko.

En quelques secondes, son armure vint le recouvrir, et il disparut après quelques mots télépathiques en atlante destinés à Anardil.

« Arrête, Deathmask ! », dit sa voix alors qu'il reparaissait au milieu de son aura dorée jaillissante.

Le Cancer, médusé, arrêta tout mouvement et le sekishiki se résorba derrière lui. Il lui faisait l'effet d'une vision tout droit venue du passé.

Mais Mû reprit calmement.

« Un chevalier d'or en venant ainsi à ses techniques ultimes face à un chevalier de bronze, quelle attitude puérile ! »

Dohko se tourna vers Mû et lui sourit, ne prêtant pas attention à l'étonnement de Shiryu et Shunrei.

« Tu as fait un long voyage, mon ami… », lui dit-il.

Alors Deathmask reconnut formellement Mû, et il se souvint désagréablement de leur première rencontre.

« Tu es Mû…le chevalier de Jamir… », finit-il par dire.

Mû acquiesça et continua :

« Shiryû est un ami, je ne te le laisserai pas le tuer… »

Deathmask finit par revenir quelque peu de son étonnement.

« Voilà treize ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu, Mû du Bélier, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? », le questionna-t-il.

La cape blanche du Bélier d'or vola dans le vent léger de Chine, et il laissa passer quelques dizaines de secondes avant de répondre.

« Ma présence importe peu, mais la tienne prouve que le conflit entre le Sanctuaire et la déesse Athéna du Japon est sur le point de commencer… »

Il entendit à peine Shiryû émettre une exclamation étouffée derrière lui, et reprit, une lueur dure passant dans son regard violet.

« Veux-tu que nous nous battions ? Notre combat sera ainsi le premier d'une longue série… »

Le Cancer détourna la tête.

« Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me risquer à un combat contre deux chevaliers d'or, je me retire… »

Mais Shiryû ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Notre combat n'est pas fini ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Deathmask.

« Tu appelles ça un combat ? Sois déjà heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve, gamin… »

Avant de disparaître, il lança avec un rire mauvais :

« Si tu veux mourir, viens au Sanctuaire… »

Dohko se tourna alors vers Mû avec un sourire.

« Merci Mû, grâce à toi Shiryû est sauf… »

Le jeune Atlante le lui rendit et s'inclina en signe de respect.

« Mais de rien. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû intervenir alors que vous étiez là… »

Shiryû, bien que ne voyant pas, percevait la cosmoénergie du chevalier d'or et comprenait à présent l'impression étrange qu'il avait eu à son sujet.

« Je voulais vous prévenir », reprit Mû, « Athéna est partie au Sanctuaire… »

Dohko hocha la tête pensivement.

« Alors tout a commencé… »

Mû acquiesça et continua :

« J'ai prévu de regagner le Sanctuaire d'ici quelques heures. Je prendrai mon apprenti avec moi et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai… »

Il omit de dire : « Ni même si je reviendrai… », mais Dohko le perçut.

« N'oublie pas, Mû, ce que je t'ai dit quand tu étais enfant. Tu seras le vecteur de la vérité auprès de tes pairs, et tu dois intervenir le moins possible… »

Mû acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement la mesure de tout cela et était prêt à jouer son rôle dans cette guerre fratricide, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait plus ou moins choisi son camp.

Derrière eux, Shiryû était resté là, pensif. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, son devoir l'appelait au Sanctuaire, parmi ses pairs. Même aveugle, il était de sa responsabilité de le faire.

Mais Mû ne pouvait s'attarder à présent, le temps jouait contre lui et il était temps qu'il reparte pour Jamir afin d'y faire ses derniers préparatifs. Les deux chevaliers d'or eurent un long regard, et Dohko dit :

« Prends bien soin de toi, Mû, et j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau… »

L'Atlante s'inclina légèrement.

« J'en suis persuadé, maître… »

Malgré les années écoulées et le fait qu'il soit à présent un adulte, l'appellation qu'il avait toujours employée pour le qualifier était revenue naturellement. Mais, à présent, il ressentait davantage le fait qu'ils étaient des compagnons d'armes, et Dohko savait qu'ils auraient probablement à combattre ensemble avant la fin.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin.

« Shion, tu peux être fier de ton fils… », pensa-t-il alors que Mû se dématérialisait. L'enfant qu'il avait vu arriver chez lui en larmes voici treize ans était devenu adulte et était prêt à reprendre sa place parmi ses pairs égarés. Celui qui n'avait jamais failli à son serment les guiderait vers le chemin de la vérité…

Quand il se rematérialisa devant la pagode, Kiki l'attendait. La vision de son maître en armure d'or ne l'étonnait plus mais il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Le chevalier d'or s'approcha de son petit élève.

« Nous allons partir pour le Sanctuaire ce soir… », lui dit-il, « Le temps est venu… »

Même s'ils partaient le soir, avec les sept heures de décalage il gagnerait du temps pour arriver avant la déesse et sa garde de bronze. Il renvoya son armure et tous deux rentrèrent dans la pagode pour y terminer leurs bagages…

_Athènes, le Pirée, port de Kantharos_

Au milieu de l'agitation, des bateaux internationaux, des ferries en partance pour les îles grecques, personne ne prêtait attention à un groupe de personnes habillées sobrement. Sept hommes et une femme, vêtus d'habits proches de ceux des Touaregs qui leur dissimulaient en grande partie le corps et le visage, étaient sortis d'un cargo arrivé à quai une heure auparavant et cheminaient à présent calmement vers l'extérieur du port.

Ils marchaient sans dire un mot, pris par l'émotion. Enfin, le moment était venu de prouver à tous leur innocence et de retourner sur les lieux mêmes d'où, treize ans auparavant, ils avaient été déclarés parias et chassés ignominieusement. Leur déesse les y appelait maintenant, et ils avaient obéi, sachant que le moment dont Helena les avait informés voici plusieurs années était enfin venu. Il y avait plusieurs heures de marche pour y arriver mais, par leurs anciennes responsabilités qui leur demandaient parfois de sortir du Sanctuaire, ils connaissaient encore le chemin par cœur. Leurs pandora boxes dissimulées bien sanglées sur leurs dos, ils prirent d'un bon pas le chemin du Sanctuaire, déterminés à ce qu'enfin la vérité éclate…

_Jamir, le même jour, quelques heures plus tard…_

Mû ferma le sac de toile qui renfermait tout ce dont il aurait besoin au Sanctuaire. Essentiellement quelques tenues de coton, vu le climat, du matériel de toilette car il devinait qu'il ne devait plus rien y avoir là-bas et quelques objets qui lui étaient précieux, comme le châle de cachemire offert par Shion et le moulin à prières qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il ajouta à cela quelques manuscrits atlantes qu'il rajouterait à la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans son atelier du Sanctuaire.

Il s'interrompit et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre le soleil de la fin d'après-midi colorer les montagnes blanches, voulant graver cette vue dans sa mémoire. Il pressentait qu'il ne la verrait probablement plus. Après tant d'années passées ici, dans son environnement familier, quasiment coupé du monde, retourner au Sanctuaire lui faisait une drôle d'impression et il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine appréhension. Il l'avait quitté enfant, il y retournait en tant qu'adulte mais une chose subsistait cependant : il était chevalier d'or, tenu par son serment à sa déesse et cela n'avait pas changé en treize ans.

Il revint à sa tâche, vérifia que tout était dans son sac puis le ferma et le suspendit à son épaule avant de sortir résolument de la chambre. Dans la pièce à vivre, Anardil, un peu triste de se retrouver seul, leur préparait une collation alors que Demetrios sanglait le sac qui contenait toutes ses possessions ainsi que quelques provisions dont il aurait besoin là-bas. Lui aussi était triste, il avait vraiment apprécié de vivre ici et il savait qu'Anardil lui manquerait, même si une partie de lui était ravie de rentrer enfin chez lui après tant d'années. Près de Demetrios était posé le petit sac qui contenait les vêtements de Kiki. L'enfant, inhabituellement calme, était assis près de la table et Anardil pouvait sentir la tension qui l'habitait.

« N'ayez pas peur, jeune maître, vous ne serez pas seul, maître Mû et Anardil seront avec vous… »

L'enfant leva sur lui des yeux violets émus.

« Oui, mais tu ne viendras pas avec nous… »

Le serviteur Atlante sourit.

« Non, mon devoir est de rester ici et de prendre soin de cette maison, mais vous reviendrez ici dès que vous le pourrez… »

Mû, qui venait de se téléporter, avait entendu le dialogue et se hâta de rassurer son apprenti et fils adoptif.

« Il est normal d'avoir peur de l'inconnu, Kiki, moi aussi j'ai craint ce que j'allais trouver au Sanctuaire la première fois que j'y suis allé, mais il faut que tu voies cela comme une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvre devant toi… »

Le regard du petit garçon croisa celui de son maître, et il hocha fermement la tête. Anardil alors leur tendit une boîte enveloppée de linges.

« Voici votre repas… »

Mû le prit avec un sourire.

« Merci, mon ami… »

Le serviteur s'inclina.

« Vous me manquerez, maître… »

Le regard de Mû s'emplit d'émotion.

« A moi aussi tu manqueras… »

Anardil avait été plus qu'un serviteur, un ami proche, quasiment de la famille, et le laisser derrière lui le rendait triste. Mais la vie était ainsi faite et le moment de la séparation était venu.

« Je te ferai tenir des nouvelles dès que je le pourrai, à présent que j'aurai réintégré le Sanctuaire je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir… »

Ceci, Anardil le comprenait aisément. Son maître était l'un des membres de l'élite du Sanctuaire et, malgré son statut privilégié, sa place était là-bas, parmi ses pairs. C'était d'autant plus important vu ce qui allait s'y passer.

Kiki, le regard ému, regarda le serviteur.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec nous… », déclara-t-il péremptoirement.

Le serviteur lui sourit.

« Je ne peux pas, jeune maître, mon rôle est de m'occuper de cette maison, mais j'espère que vous me donnerez de vos nouvelles… »

Kiki acquiesça et, sautant dans les bras d'Anardil et mettant ses petits bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il sauta sur le sol, essayant de prendre une pose plus sérieuse. Mû abaissa alors le regard sur lui.

« Il se pourrait que tu ressentes une sorte de malaise à être exposé si vite à la profusion d'oxygène. Dans ce cas, ne lutte pas, laisse la sensation passer. Ce n'est pas agréable mais ça ne dure pas… »

Il devinait que le malaise de son petit apprenti, si malaise il y avait, serait bien moins important que le sien à l'époque vu que Kiki avait déjà quitté Jamir et avait passé une partie de sa petite enfance dans un lieu moins élevé.

L'instant de la séparation était à présent venu. Demetrios et Anardil se serrèrent la main, Mû étreignit son serviteur puis hissa sa pandora box sur son dos. Lui, Kiki et Demetrios qui portait les bagages disparurent dans des étincelles blanches. Ils réapparurent sous le soleil de Grèce. C'était le moment le plus calme au Sanctuaire et Mû avait bien choisi son heure pour arriver assez discrètement. Il ne broncha pas sous la morsure du soleil et son regard s'abaissa immédiatement sur son apprenti. Kiki était clairement en hyperventilation mais il ne donnait pas de signe de malaise. Il attendit un moment que la respiration de l'enfant s'apaisât quelque peu, surveilla du coin de l'œil son serviteur qui ne donnait pas de signe de malaise et il marcha vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Personne ne s'y pouvait téléporter alors, chevalier d'or ou pas, il devrait passer devant les gardes. Faisant passer Demetrios et Kiki derrière lui, il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée qui, dissimulée aux personnes étrangères au lieu, lui apparaissait clairement. Deux gardes à demi endormis par le soleil dévorant du début de l'après-midi étaient là et ils l'entendirent arriver.

« Qui va là ? », s'écrièrent-ils, mais leur hâle pâlit lorsqu'ils virent la pandora box dorée dans le dos de Mû. Comment avaient-ils osé parler sur ce ton à un chevalier d'or qui pouvait les réduire en cendres d'un claquement de doigts ?

Mais Mû dit calmement, sortant son médaillon d'or de sous sa tunique :

« Je suis Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier, accompagné de mon apprenti et de mon serviteur. Je regagne mon temple… »

Les deux gardes s'écartèrent immédiatement et les laissèrent passer. Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, ils se regardèrent :

« Tu l'avais déjà vu, toi ? »

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Non, mais il y a des chevaliers d'or que personne n'a jamais vus, alors… »

Les deux gardes haussèrent les épaules mais Mû ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Il cheminait parmi les rochers et les ruines pour gagner la petite maison de pierre et de bois qu'il avait occupée avec Demetrios quand il était arrivé enfant au Sanctuaire, quatorze ans auparavant. Elle ne se trouvait pas très loin de son temple et il ressentait une sorte de dissociation, comme si c'étaient à nouveau ses yeux d'enfants qui voyaient tout cela et qu'il était en quelque sorte remonté dans le temps. Il cilla et se retrouva à nouveau dans le présent alors qu'après quelques minutes de marche la maison lui apparaissait, quasiment conforme à ses souvenirs. Elle n'était pas en mauvais état extérieurement, visiblement quelqu'un y avait veillé mais, lorsque Mû poussa la porte, il s'aperçut que l'intérieur n'avait pas bougé depuis treize ans. Une abondante couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et les araignées y avaient également fait leur habitation. La petite statue de Bouddha qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre dans sa fuite autrefois était encore au coin de la pièce à vivre, la cuisine ordonnée comme Demetrios l'avait laissée. Une des chambres, au fond, avait la porte ouverte et Mû pouvait voir ses tuniques d'entraînement de petit garçon encore rangées dans les étagères de bois. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur la petite maison, et Mû eut un frisson en pensant à son père décédé dont la dépouille se trouvait quelque part au Sanctuaire.

Demetrios intervint :

« Je vais m'occuper de tout cela, maître… »

Mû hocha la tête, alla poser sa pandora box à son chevet, à la place qui avait été la sienne, sortit de son sac les outils célestes qu'il avait ramenés, puis il sortit avec Kiki pour se rendre à son temple. Il voulait lui montrer son atelier dans lequel il serait peut-être amené à travailler plus tard. L'enfant, ébahi, regardait autour de lui et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'apparut le Zodiaque d'Or.

« Maître ! Comme c'est grand ! », s'écria-t-il.

Le regard violet de Mû parcourut les temples de marbre blanc brûlés par le soleil. Ils n'avaient pas changé et étaient toujours conformes au souvenir qu'il en avait. Son regard se porta sur le palais d'Athéna, en haut, où se trouvait l'usurpateur, et ses yeux s'étrécirent. Il ressentait fortement l'ambiance lourde et délétère, totalement différente de celle du Sanctuaire qu'il avait connu, et il y régnait un silence assourdissant, comme si tous savaient que quelque chose allait arriver sous peu.

Mais son intention se porta de nouveau sur son propre temple. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé d'apparence avec ses clochetons d'inspiration indienne et sa pierre immaculée. Shion l'avait amené là quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, à son tour de le faire découvrir à son successeur.

Ils entrèrent et leurs pas résonnèrent sur le marbre, brisant le silence assourdissant. Kiki regardait autour de lui, il n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment aussi grand, même à Gyantsé où il avait passé les trois premières années de sa vie. Il ne disait rien, suivant son maître qui ouvrit une porte sur le côté qui menait à l'atelier. Il ouvrit les volets de la petite fenêtre et la lumière entra à flots dans la pièce. Les pots de poussière d'étoile, d'orichalque ou de gammanium étaient encore soigneusement rangés sur une étagère poussiéreuse, là où il les avait laissés la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servis. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti.

Mû posa l'écrin contenant les outils célestes sur l'établi et regarda son apprenti.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais sept ans et je venais de subir mon épreuve d'initiation… »

Il tira un tabouret de bois de dessous l'établi et eut un léger sourire.

« Tu vois, j'étais trop petit pour atteindre la bonne hauteur et Demetrios m'avait donné cela… »

L'enfant sourit à son maître, l'imaginant enfant en train de réparer des armures juché sur un tabouret. Mû se souvenait parfaitement de son épreuve, dont une partie s'était déroulée là, mais il cilla et les ombres du passé disparurent.

« Viens, nous allons aider Demetrios… », lui dit-il.

Ces lieux étaient si chargés de souvenirs que c'était difficile pour lui d'y rester beaucoup dans un premier temps. De plus, il savait que l'incarnation de la déesse devait arriver bientôt du Japon, le temps lui était donc compté.

Quand ils revinrent à la petite maison, Demetrios avait ouvert les fenêtres et était occupé à ôter l'épaisse couche de poussière des meubles.

« Je devrais avoir fini ce soir, maître, et vous pourrez dormir dans de bons draps frais… »

Cela faisait partie de ce qu'il avait ramené avec lui en concertation avec Anardil. Il avait sorti la bouilloire et elle sifflait déjà sur la cuisinière à bois pour faire une bonne tasse de thé.

Le serviteur finit de laver la table et les bancs de la cuisine, puis il sortit une antique théière, la nettoya, cassa du thé aggloméré à l'intérieur et versa l'eau chaude dessus. Une bonne odeur envahit la cuisine, couvrant celle de renfermé qui y régnait jusque-là et rendant en quelque sorte une âme à la maison si longtemps inoccupée.

Mais Mû n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa tasse, une cloche qu'il reconnut entre mille se mit à résonner. Elle appelait les chevaliers d'or à leurs temples respectifs. Mû appela à lui son armure qui vint le recouvrir et, le pas ferme, se dirigea vers le sien. Cela signifiait sans erreur possible que c'était très probablement la déesse et ses défenseurs qui venaient d'arriver au Sanctuaire…

_**A suivre**_


	44. Chapter 30: Combat pour la vérité

_Ce long chapitre dépeint (enfin, me direz-vous), la bataille du Sanctuaire. J'ai tenté de préserver au mieux les dialogues, même si parfois je ne les ai pas repris entièrement, et les événements traités dans le manga…_

_Chapitre 30 : Combat pour la vérité _

De leur côté, les grands maîtres avaient marché toute la matinée et étaient enfin en vue du Sanctuaire. Ils savaient comment s'y faufiler, par une zone qui n'était pas gardée et qui n'était connue que par un nombre restreint de personnes. Par leur statut, ils en avaient connaissance et avaient résolu de se faire voir le moins possible, du moins pour l'instant. Revenir ici leur procurait une émotion particulière mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'extériorisait, concentrés sur leur objectif. Ils ne savaient exactement ce qu'ils allaient trouver, ils sentaient seulement que leur déesse revenait au Sanctuaire et qu'ils devaient s'y trouver quand elle arriverait. Pourtant, l'émotion était présente et chacun d'eux respectait celle des autres.

Lentement, ils progressèrent entre les rochers et débouchèrent, toujours dissimulés aux regards, non loin de l'arène qui servait autrefois aux combats d'épreuves d'armures et qui voyait surtout en ces temps troublés intervenir des combats sanglants destinés à tuer. Le regard bleu-vert de Dion de l'Octant, qui ouvrait la marche, se focalisa alors sur quelque chose et il s'arrêta, faisant signe aux autres de faire de même. Il venait de voir un avion se poser dans l'arène et tous les grands maîtres perçurent l'aura de leur déesse qui s'en exhalait. Ils virent quelqu'un venir des escaliers du Zodiaque d'or, puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes, puis ils virent la même personne sortir escortant de cinq jeunes hommes et d'une jeune femme dont s'exhalait l'aura qu'ils connaissaient si bien. C'était elle, ils en étaient sûrs, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ses traits, même si elle était bébé à l'époque.

Chiron reconnut alors l'aura de la personne qui était venue accueillir la déesse et ses défenseurs, c'était Ptolemy, il en était sûr ! Mais, le temps qu'il puisse prévenir ses pairs, le jeune chevalier d'argent avait fait voler la cape qui le recouvrait entièrement et attaquait le petit groupe. Sous les yeux des grands maîtres horrifiés, la jeune déesse fut atteinte par une flèche d'or qui se ficha sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Alors que les chevaliers de bronze se précipitaient vers elle pour l'allonger à terre, Chiron, échappant aux mains de ses camarades, se précipita jusqu'à son Ptolemy gisant à terre après avoir reçu une attaque fatale de la part de Seiya. Après un moment d'hésitation, ses pairs le suivirent et entourèrent le chevalier d'argent qui tenait dans ses bras son ancien apprenti mourant.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué celle que tu devais défendre ? », dit Chiron, des larmes au bord des yeux.

Ptolemy avait reconnu son maître, et son regard que la mort voilait déjà devint humide.

« Maître…je…j'ai obéi… », dit-il seulement, mais aucun autre mot ne put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et il exhala son dernier soupir.

Chiron baissa la tête et ses poings se serrèrent. Ce Grand Pope usurpateur avait encore fait une autre victime et il oscillait entre colère et désir de vengeance. Puis son regard vert reprit sa placidité habituelle et il récita une courte prière.

C'est alors qu'une voix leur demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze en route vers les douze temples se trouvaient là, l'air interrogatif mais décidé. Açoka prit sur lui de répondre au nom du groupe.

« Nous sommes les survivants du conseil des grands maîtres. Nous avions été bannis voici treize ans par celui qui se prétend le Grand Pope et Athéna nous a de nouveau réunis ici… »

Chacun d'eux sortit le médaillon d'argent qu'il avait au cou, frappé au signe qu'il représentait. Shiryû dit alors :

« Il disent la vérité, mon maître m'avait parlé du conseil des grands maîtres qui forme les chevaliers d'or quand l'ordre est décimé… »

Zéthos s'approcha alors.

« La route des douze temples vous attend à présent, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre si vous voulez la sauver. Nous resterons ici et nous veillerons sur la déesse… »

Seiya hocha seulement la tête et les sept grands maîtres allèrent se pencher sur la jeune Saori. Elle devait souffrir beaucoup mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Tatsumi, les voyant arriver, leva son shinai.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! », éructa-t-il.

Mais les grands maîtres y firent à peine attention et il s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils ne voulaient rien de mal à sa jeune maîtresse. Les chevaliers d'argent se regardèrent. Tous savaient que la seule chose qui la sauverait serait la lumière issue du bouclier, encore fallait-il qu'un des jeunes chevaliers de bronze arrive jusque-là et se confronte à l'usurpateur qui ne lui rendrait très probablement pas la tâche facile, le tout en moins de douze heures. Cela pouvait paraître impossible mais ils devaient avoir confiance en ces jeunes hommes.

« Ô déesse, aidez-les, je vous en supplie... », pria silencieusement Helena.

L'asgardienne, qui avait à présent atteint la quarantaine, sortit de son sac usé sa gourde et un linge. Elle l'imbiba d'eau, s'agenouilla à son chevet et le posa sur le front de la jeune incarnation de la déesse qui tentait d'être courageuse mais dont le visage se troublait imperceptiblement de rides de souffrance. Les autres s'étaient positionnés autour de la déesse gisante, comme pour lui faire un rempart de leur corps, et ils avaient même revêtu leur armure, conscients des conséquences. Certains regardaient la grande horloge zodiacale qui s'était allumée et ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas bouger de là avant que tout ceci ne soit terminé, quitte à donner leur vie pour celle qu'ils servaient…

Mû, lui, avait regagné son temple, et son petit apprenti l'avait rejoint. Ils avaient appris ce qui était advenu en bas du Zodiaque d'or et attendaient donc les chevaliers de bronze. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition au détour de l'escalier de calcaire blanc.

« Mû de Jamir ! », s'exclamèrent-ils.

Seiya s'avança :

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous empêcher de passer… »

Mais cela n'impressionna pas le chevalier d'or le moins du monde.

« Déposez tous vos armures ici… », dit-il en faisant un geste désignant l'espace devant lui.

Les chevaliers de bronze, interloqués, s'exécutèrent, et Mû examina soigneusement chaque armure sortie de sa pandora box. Son diagnostic fut sans appel :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, elles se sont partiellement régénérées mais elles sont encore très endommagées… »

Puis il poursuivit :

« En effet, une armure est capable de se régénérer elle-même jusqu'à une certaine limite, comme un homme dont les blessures cicatrisent, mais… »

Seiya ne le laissa pas finir.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'entendre vos explications, nous devons poursuivre notre chemin, nous n'avons que peu de temps… », s'exclama-t-il.

Mû croisa les bras.

« Très bien. Si vous voulez vous battre avec des armures dans cet état, faites-le, mais au premier choc elles se briseront. Et toi, Seiya, tu comptes combattre sans casque ? »

Il acheva :

« Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas du tout des combattants ordinaires, ils n'ont rien à voir avec les chevaliers d'argent que vous avez affrontés jusqu'à présent. Leur puissance dépasse dix ou vingt fois ce que vous pouvez imaginer, n'oubliez pas cela… »

Une voix enfantine s'éleva alors.

« Alors vous allez demander à mon maître de vous réparer vos armures, hein… »

Kiki venait de bondir sur les épaules de Seiya sous le regard désapprobateur de Mû. Shiryû avait reconnu sa voix et cela le fit sourire. Le Bélier d'or hocha la tête.

« Kiki, va chercher mes outils et les pots d'orichalque, de gammanium et de poussière d'étoile… », dit le chevalier d'or de sa voix calme.

Pas le temps de transporter les armures dans l'atelier, il les réparerait là où elles étaient pour gagner du temps. Il n'avait qu'à peine une heure devant lui, mais cela devrait suffire.

Il darda son regard sur les chevaliers de bronze.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer, je vais réparer vos armures… »

Son apprenti revenait avec son matériel et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail pour soigner les plaies des pauvres armures maltraitées. Rien de vraiment compliqué à faire, elles continueraient par elles-mêmes leur processus de guérison. Il frappa avec ses outils à un endroit précis pour stimuler leur étincelle de vie, puis utilisa l'orichalque pour consolider la matière. La poussière d'étoile fit briller les paillettes dorées de son regard lorsqu'il les répandit sur les armures dont la surface se mit à luire de vie. Le chevalier d'or, serein, sourit et poursuivit son ouvrage jusqu'à ce que les armures émettent de fortes pulsations de vie. Il recréa également un casque pour l'armure de Pégase.

Il finissait lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit. C'était Seiya.

« Mû, merci pour vos réparations mais la flamme de la maison du Bélier vient de s'éteindre et… »

Mais il ne le laissa pas finir.

« J'ai terminé… », fit-il laconiquement en posant ses outils dans leur écrin.

Les chevaliers de bronze, ravis, revêtirent leurs armures respectives. Il leur semblait qu'ils pouvaient les entendre respirer tant leurs pulsations de vie étaient puissantes.

« Nous sommes prêts à nous battre, merci Mû… » dit Seiya, mais il s'interrompit face à l'expression sérieuse du chevalier d'or.

«Un chevalier ne tire pas sa force de son armure, mais de son cosmos. Je vous l'ai dit, la puissance de vos adversaires n'est pas ordinaire. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est celui qui enflammera le plus son cosmos qui vaincra mais mes pairs ont un avantage sur vous : ils se sont éveillés au septième sens, l'essence même du cosmos, et le contrôlent parfaitement… »

Ses interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux, visiblement ils ignoraient tout du septième sens. Quelque part, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à leur niveau et il prit sur lui de les éclairer quelque peu sur le sujet tout en sachant que c'était une découverte que chacun devait faire en lui-même.

« Chacun de vous a probablement une très vague idée de la provenance de la cosmoénergie, je suppose que vous pensez qu'elle vient du cœur et de la vie qui est en nous. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, du moins cela ne se limite pas à ça mais, lorsqu'on approfondit quelque peu, on découvre qu'elle naît du septième sens. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de gagner vos combats, il vous faudra le découvrir par vous-même… »

Il ne pouvait leur en dire plus, à eux de faire leur propre cheminement. L'attente commençait pour lui et il resta au milieu de son temple, se concentrant sur ce qui allait advenir plus tard. Il espérait qu'Aldébaran était resté tel qu'il se souvenait de lui, quelqu'un de juste, et qu'il saurait discerner et comprendre.

Kiki, contrairement à son habitude, était silencieux. Il sentait son maître concentré, tendu, et il s'abstint de le déranger. Mû avait senti la cosmoénergie d'Aldébaran s'éveiller et il resta vigilant durant tout le combat, se rendant compte à quel point l'aura de Seiya se modifiait au fur et à mesure. C'était cela, le septième sens, aucun doute, mais cela ne suffirait peut-être pas face aux autres qui, eux, n'avaient pas tous le caractère ouvert d'Aldébaran. Car, si le Taureau d'or l'avait vraiment voulu, Seiya aurait repeint de son sang tout l'intérieur du temple, c'est donc qu'il nourrissait certains doutes.

Assez content de revoir son ami, Mû, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se téléporter, utilisa les marches pour le rejoindre. Aldébaran, assis devant son temple, ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il reconnut son pair à présent adulte.

« Mais…depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Mû eut un léger rire.

« Je ne suis revenu qu'aujourd'hui. Hé bien, veux-tu que je répare ta corne, à présent ? »

Le massif chevalier d'or éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Vraiment, je dois perdre la main, m'être fait battre par ce Seiya… »

Mû secoua la tête.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, le sol de ta maison serait couvert de sang, je connais ta puissance… »

Aldébaran secoua la tête et baissa le ton.

« J'ai douté. Je dois avouer que je nourrissais certains soupçons depuis un bon moment, mais le fait que cette fille qui se prétend Athéna soit venue ici accompagnée de ces chevaliers de bronze a fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à distinguer la vérité… »

Il ajouta :

« De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait retrouvé plusieurs cadavres. La rumeur dit que le Grand Pope les aurait tués parce qu'ils auraient vu son visage… »

Mû, à qui ses paroles donnaient un semblant de confirmation, hocha la tête.

« Leur combat nous permettra de savoir la vérité… »

Aldébaran se releva et déploya sa haute taille.

« Pourtant, ils ont peu de chances de passer le temple suivant…tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, Mû se souvenait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun gardien, Saga ayant mystérieusement disparu avant l'assassinat de Shion, treize ans auparavant. Mais pourtant il sentait son aura qui s'en exhalait. Etait-il revenu lui aussi ou était-ce la concrétisation de ses doutes les plus secrets ?

Le temps passa ensuite longuement alors que les différents combats avaient lieu. Mû sentit s'éteindre certaines des cosmoénergies de ses pairs et récita rapidement un mantra pour le repos de leur âme. C'était difficile à supporter, surtout par le fait qu'il les avait connus enfants et qu'il pensait que c'était l'usurpateur qui les avait pervertis pour la plupart, mais il se souvenait de ce que Dohko lui avait dit et il ne laissa rien filtrer de ces pensées. C'était nécessaire pour savoir si la jeune déesse et ses défenseurs avaient les ressources pour affronter un ennemi plus grand encore, car le spectre de la guerre sainte était déjà présent dans son esprit.

Il avait également senti les auras encore familière malgré les années écoulées des grands maîtres. La déesse les avait probablement rappelés à elle en ce moment crucial et, vu leur localisation, ils devaient veiller sur elle. Au moins, personne n'oserait l'attaquer davantage avec eux présents autour d'elle, il connaissait leur probité et leur fidélité à Athéna.

Malgré son envie de les revoir, il demeura dans son temple. C'était son rôle que de le défendre et il le ferait jusqu'au bout si nécessaire…

Le temps passant n'eut aucun effet sur la détermination des grands maîtres qui restèrent là, autour de l'incarnation de leur déesse, ne faiblissant pas malgré le soleil dévorant. Ils sentaient les combats, les cosmoénergies qui s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, y compris celles de certains des chevaliers d'or qu'ils avaient bien connus. Bien qu'ils soient morts égarés, Açoka eut la même réaction que Mû et récita un mantra.

Tatsumi était resté avec eux, d'abord un peu méfiant. Il ne les connaissait pas mais il avait compris rapidement qu'ils se comptaient au nombre des défenseurs de la jeune fille. Helena continuait à humecter régulièrement le front d'Athéna pour la rafraîchir tout en voyant à chaque heure qui s'écoulait la flèche d'or s'enfoncer davantage dans son torse, lui causant une douleur plus vive à chaque fois.

« Faites vite, chevaliers de bronze, tout notre espoir repose sur vous… », priait-elle mentalement.

C'était là leur rôle, être présents dans l'ombre, comme cela aurait dû être une fois leur fonction terminée. Mais le destin ne l'avait pas voulu ainsi, et ils accomplissaient leur devoir de protection comme l'exigeait le serment qu'ils avaient prêté à leur déesse il y avait des années et auquel ils étaient restés fidèles malgré les événements.

Près de neuf heures après le début de tous ces évènements, ils virent arriver des gardes qui voulaient indéniablement s'en prendre à la jeune déesse à présent quasiment dans le coma. Pourtant, il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu : certains d'entre eux reconnurent les grands maîtres et ne surent trop que faire malgré l'ordre de bannissement qui avait été édicté treize ans auparavant. Leur autorité était encore prégnante et cela suffit pour que les gardes hésitent.

Les grands maîtres, un peu étonnés de cette réaction, restèrent néanmoins sur le qui-vive et bien leur en prit car ceux-ci finirent par attaquer, entraînés par leurs chefs qui exécutaient à la lettre l'ordre de bannissement. Mais, contre toute attente et bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas le besoin, les grands maîtres se trouvèrent épaulés…par de nouveaux chevaliers de bronze !

Jabu de la Licorne, Ban du Lionnet, Geki de l'Ours, Nachi du Loup et Ichi de l'Hydre achevèrent de mettre en déroute les gardes pris en tenaille puis ils se regroupèrent face aux grands maîtres avec un air suspicieux. Ils ne connaissaient aucun de ces chevaliers d'argent, et pour cause.

Youri du Réticule, qui avait été le maître de Camus, prit alors sur lui de s'expliquer de son ton calme et posé.

« Nous sommes le conseil des grands maîtres. Nous avons été bannis injustement voici treize ans et nous sommes de retour pour protéger notre déesse… »

Le regard bleu clair du chevalier d'argent était fixé sur eux, quelque peu dérangeant, et ils se regardèrent. Aucun ne savait ce qu'était le conseil des grands maîtres mais ils ne sentaient aucune mauvaise onde dans leur aura, juste des interrogations non résolues.

Tatsumi expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants comment tout ceci était arrivé, et le regard des jeunes chevaliers se tourna vers les temples surplombant les falaises. Là se trouvait la source de tout leur espoir.

Le serviteur se tourna vers Geki et le tira à part.

« J'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher deux objets qui sont restés dans l'avion, le sceptre de mademoiselle Saori et la boîte que tu trouveras à côté. Dépêche-toi, c'est urgent… »

Le massif chevalier de l'Ours hocha la tête et partit en courant vers le colisée du Sanctuaire où il savait trouver l'avion. Tatsumi se mit à faire les cent pas et il croisa le regard de Chiron de la Flèche. Il eut alors la certitude que celui-ci savait ce qu'il avait fait chercher par Geki.

Sur la grande horloge zodiacale, la flamme du Scorpion vacillait déjà et Tatsumi sentait sa nervosité monter encore davantage. Geki devait être revenu au moment où celle du Sagittaire s'allumerait, c'était important.

Essoufflé, Geki arriva une dizaine de minutes après.

« Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il s'agissait de ça ! », s'exclama-t-il en déposant le sceptre et la pandora box.

Tous les autres eurent la même réaction de surprise face à la pandora box. Jabu s'exclama :

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir amenée du Japon avec vous et ne la sortir que maintenant ? Seiya aurait pu s'en servir pour combattre ! »

Tatsumi secoua la tête.

« Non, mademoiselle l'a amenée ici pour la rendre à son légitime propriétaire… »

Les chevaliers interloqués se regardèrent mais, derrière eux, les grands maîtres avaient compris ce que cela signifiait. Tous les événements autour de la mort d'Aiolos prenaient désormais un nouveau sens, même s'il leur manquait encore des pièces du puzzle.

Il y eut un silence lorsque la flamme du Scorpion s'éteignit mais il ne dura pas longtemps car l'attention de tous se reporta sur la pandora box du Sagittaire qui se mit soudain à briller et s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'armure qui l'occupait. Celle-ci fusa dans le ciel pour regagner l'endroit auquel elle appartenait, son temple qui l'attendait depuis treize ans.

Mû, alors, sentit son armure résonner fortement. Il connaissait cette sensation particulière pour l'avoir déjà ressentie treize ans auparavant et ses pairs eurent la même impression. Cela ne pouvait pas être le signe de rassemblement des chevaliers d'or, alors cela signifiait que les armures se trouvaient toutes au Sanctuaire. C'était logique, il avait senti celle de la Balance précédemment, donc c'était celle du Sagittaire qui venait à présent de rejoindre son temple, achevant de compléter le Zodiaque d'or. Aiolos, du moins son esprit, souhaitait donc lui aussi protéger la déesse pour laquelle il avait donné sa vie.

Le Bélier d'or regarda alors le ciel qui s'assombrissait, se teintant encore par endroits de couleurs rouges et roses mourantes. Les heures qui allaient suivre seraient décisives et son regard se porta sur le palais qui se détachait sur le ciel sombre. Il essayait de percer le mystère de celui qui avait tué son maître et pris sa place, mais rien pour l'instant ne venait corroborer ce qu'il subodorait depuis plusieurs années. Si c'était Saga, comment n'aurait-il pas reconnu son aura ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

Plusieurs heures après, la nuit était à présent totalement tombée et les étoiles s'étaient allumées dans le ciel. Depuis un bon moment, autour de lui, sur le Zodiaque d'or, des lumières s'étaient allumées, éclairant le marbre immaculé et ajoutant une aura dramatique à la situation déjà critique. Il avait senti s'éteindre les cosmos de Shiryû, de Hyoga et de Shun en même temps que ceux de Shura, Camus et Aphrodite, il ne restait donc plus que Seiya.

Kiki était resté à côté de lui, plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Dans une moindre mesure, lui aussi ressentait tous ces combats meurtriers avec ses pouvoirs et son esprit d'enfant peinait à concevoir certaines choses, même s'il comprenait toute l'importance du combat des chevaliers de bronze.

Il se tourna vers Mû, hésita, puis finit par questionner :

« Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir, maître ? »

Le chevalier d'or, tiré de sa méditative attente, regarda son élève.

« Je ne le sais pas, Cirion… »

En effet, son fantasque pouvoir de prescience restait obstinément muet. A ce niveau, Mû était donc au même degré que ceux qui attendaient plus bas, autour de la déesse agonisante, l'angoissant résultat des combats.

Il regarda l'horloge : la flamme des Poissons vacillait déjà, il devait rester un peu plus d'une demi-heure, peut-être trois quarts d'heure. Il sentait le cosmos de Seiya, tout là haut, dans le palais du Pope, ainsi qu'un autre cosmos que, pour la première fois, il lui sembla reconnaître. Pourtant, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'appesantir, il ressentit un appel dans son cosmos et leva la tête vers le ciel.

_« Mû ! Mû de Jamir ! »_

Il reconnut sans aucun doute possible l'identité de celui qui le contactait ainsi, il s'agissait de Shaka. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

La Vierge s'expliqua :

_« J'aimerais que tu me viennes en aide, je suis passé dans un travers dimensionnel complexe… »_

Mû, malgré la situation, laissa tout de même échapper un léger sourire. Shaka, demander de l'assistance ? Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas et, de plus, il était suffisamment puissant pour réussir à s'extraire de cette situation seul.

_« Je te fais parfaitement capable de t'en sortir sans mon aide… »,_ poursuivit-il tout aussi télépathiquement.

Mais Shaka insista :

_« Oui, mais je ne suis pas seul, il y a quelqu'un que je veux sauver aussi…je sais que tu es celui qui possède le pouvoir de télékinésie le plus développé, je t'expliquerai plus tard… »_

Le ton de Shaka était pressant et insistant, ce qui acheva de convaincre Mû, sachant que la Vierge ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

« D'accord, je vais te guider jusqu'à la maison de la Vierge… »

Il ferma les yeux et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour guider son pair et celui qu'il voulait sauver avec lui. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, Ikki du Phénix. Vu la situation, il serait le seul à pouvoir apporter une aide à Seiya en mauvaise posture dans le palais du Pope et, donc, la décision de Shaka lui parut alors logique.

Il sentait le cosmos de la déesse encore s'affaiblir et serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas à se sentir impuissant et, même s'il avait un caractère plutôt patient et qu'il n'avait rien exprimé pendant près de douze heures, la nervosité le gagnait. L'incarnation de la déesse ne devait pas mourir ou le Sanctuaire et le monde à sa suite sombreraient immanquablement dans le chaos.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un appel dans son cosmos.

« Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ? »

Le regard violet du chevalier d'or s'étrécit.

« De qui veux-tu parler, Shaka ? »

La Vierge reprit.

« De celui que Seiya et Ikki affrontent, bien évidemment. Si vous vous êtes rangés le vieux maître et toi de leur côté, n'est-ce pas parce que vous connaissiez sa véritable identité ? »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Mû et il se souvint de ce que le vieux chevalier de la Balance lui avait dit. Le moment était venu.

« Puisque tu y tiens, Shaka…celui qui règne actuellement est un imposteur, ce n'est pas celui que nous avons connu étant enfants… »

Cela provoqua une réaction chez les autres chevaliers d'or. Mû poursuivit.

« J'en ai eu l'intuition pendant une dizaine d'années et c'est progressivement devenu une certitude dès que j'ai senti le cosmos provenant du temple des Gémeaux où il est censé n'y avoir aucun gardien. Je pense que vous vous souvenez tous qu'il disparut peu avant la mort d'Aiolos voici treize ans… »

Oui, ils s'en souvenaient tous avec une très grande clarté.

« A cette époque, nous n'étions pas encore totalement des chevaliers d'or… », fit Shaka.

Aiolia hocha la tête.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, celui qui avait été choisi pour succéder au Grand Pope… »

« …Etait le chevalier des Gémeaux... », acheva Milo.

Mû hocha la tête.

« Oui. En fait, il n'a jamais disparu, il est au Sanctuaire depuis treize ans et il a pris la place du Grand Pope… »

Cela provoqua un vent de panique chez les chevaliers d'or survivants. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment n'avaient-ils pas senti cela ?

Le Bélier d'or poursuivit.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la fonction du Grand Pope est d'assister Athéna mais, pratiquement, c'est aussi de diriger les quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers. S'il le veut, il peut prendre possession de la Terre ainsi, c'est pourquoi il doit être doté d'un cœur, d'un esprit et d'un corps pur. C'est pour cette raison que, depuis que la fonction existe, il désigne lui-même son successeur parmi les chevaliers d'or.

Vous vous souvenez certainement qu'à cette époque nous venions à peine de subir nos épreuves d'initiation, nous étions de surcroîts trop jeunes pour être choisis. Seuls Aiolos et Saga avaient l'âge de l'être et nous pensions tous que ce serait lui qui serait choisi car il était fort et avait le cœur pur… »

Lui aussi l'avait cru autrefois, mais il était trop jeune à l'époque pour percevoir l'ambivalence présente dans le signe même de Saga et n'avait pas su discerner la partie sombre du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Aldébaran, Milo, Shaka et Aiolia étaient médusés. Milo demanda ce qu'était devenu l'ancien Grand Pope et, avant qu'il ne pût lui répondre, une voix retentit dans le Sanctuaire :

« Saga l'a tué ! »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, si tant est qu'il en restât encore à cet instant dans l'esprit de Mû. L'aura qu'il sentait à ce moment précis en provenance du palais n'avait pourtant quasiment rien de comparable avec celle de l'homme bon dont il se souvenait si bien, mais c'était bien celle de Saga.

« Je vais régner sur la Terre entière ! », poursuivait Saga sous l'emprise de son double mauvais et dans son délire mégalomaniaque.

Mû serra les poings. Malgré tout son contrôle sur lui-même, il sentait monter en lui des velléités de vengeance mais il parvint à rester calme. Shaka, lui, se demandait comment il n'avait pas senti le cosmos maléfique de Saga alors que Milo réalisait que Saori était bien Athéna et qu'Aldébaran se rendait compte que ses doutes les plus profonds étaient bien réels, ils avaient bien été trompés depuis treize ans. Mais Aiolia, qui avait souffert toutes ces années et découvrait que son frère n'avait pas fait ce qu'on lui imputait, était entré dans une colère noire. Tout ceci allait à l'encontre de ses convictions les plus profondes.

« Saga, je ne peux plus rester ici à attendre, je ne t'épargnerai pas ! », s'exclama le Lion d'or, furieux.

Mais Mû, sentant son aura agressive, l'arrêta immédiatement.

« Non, Aiolia, attends ! »

Mais le gardien du cinquième temple ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu, Mû ? Nous devons sauver Athéna et éliminer Saga ! »

Le Bélier d'or croisa les bras.

« S'il était possible de faire quoi que ce soit, nous aurions le vieux maître et moi agi depuis longtemps. Mais ceci est une épreuve céleste infligée à Athéna. Si elle ne survit pas à Saga, c'est qu'elle ne pourra survivre au combat qui commencera bientôt et qui est, vous le savez tous, d'une toute autre envergure. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est avoir foi en Seiya et ses compagnons, s'ils sont de véritables chevaliers ils la sauveront… »

Mais l'attention des chevaliers d'or fut attirée par la flamme des Poissons qui était sur le point de s'éteindre. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'horloge zodiacale, la respiration retenue, attendant nul ne savait quoi, probablement un miracle. C'est alors qu'au moment où la flamme s'éteignait, un faisceau de lumière instable venu du palais troua la nuit. Açoka s'était mis à prier Bouddha, et Helena retrouva instinctivement au fin fond de sa mémoire une prière à Odin. Après tout, les dieux entre eux pouvaient peut-être s'aider. Les chevaliers de bronze présents auprès de la déesse faisaient jaillir leur aura

La lumière instable frappa le sceptre de la déesse debout près d'elle et un rai toucha la flèche d'or qui, morceau par morceau, se désagrégea. La jeune déesse ouvrit les yeux, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur et regardant, surprise, tous ces visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous penchés sur elle. Pourtant, étrangement, ceux des grands maîtres lui parurent familiers, elle ne sut trop pourquoi parce qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus mais elle les connaissait.

Tatsumi l'aida à se relever et s'inquiéta, mais elle le rassura avec un sourire :

« Non, je n'ai plus mal, je ne ressens plus rien… »

Les grands maîtres, immédiatement, s'étaient agenouillés et attendaient avec un peu d'angoisse d'être fixés sur leur sort. Les croirait-elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé au berceau quand ils avaient été bannis ?

« Relevez-vous », leur dit-elle, « je sais ce que vous avez enduré pour moi et je vous rétablis dans votre dignité… »

Pendant tout ceci, les chevaliers d'or étaient arrivés et Mû, immédiatement, avait reconnu dans les traits de cette adolescente le bébé qu'il avait gardé autrefois. Aldébaran parla au nom de ses pairs :

« O déesse, nous te renouvelons notre serment de fidélité, nous te prions instamment de nous pardonner nos errements et nous nous rangeons à tes côtés pour protéger la paix et la justice sur Terre… »

Mû suivit le mouvement de ses pairs qui se mirent à genoux devant leur déesse, suivis par tous les chevaliers présents ainsi que par Kiki qui ressentait fortement la solennité de l'instant.

Le Bélier d'or cependant ne baissa pas la tête comme les autres, conscient que lui-même n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait jamais brisé son serment de chevalier d'or. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune incarnation de sa déesse et il eut l'intuition qu'elle le savait.

Soudain, Saori se mit à courir sur les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Le regard de Mû s'étrécit et il comprit. Tatsumi voulut la retenir et il lui expliqua :

« Ce qu'elle va vivre prochainement sera éprouvant, ce sera une lutte qui défiera son imagination, laissez-la être encore un peu une jeune fille comme les autres et vivre comme telle… »

Dans un éclair de prescience, Mû sentit ce qui allait advenir et il se dirigea vers les marches. Elle ne devait pas être seule face à cela. Mais, le temps qu'il y parvienne, il ne put empêcher Saga de faire son geste fatal en se perçant la poitrine. Nul mal ne s'exhalait plus de lui et son aura n'était plus du tout similaire à ce qu'elle était il y avait seulement quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, elle était redevenue semblable à celle du Saga dont il se souvenait.

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux expira dans les bras de la jeune déesse en pleurs qui lui pardonna et lui assura qu'il y avait en lui un sens de la justice, ce qu'il voulait entendre avant de mourir.

Mû s'approcha de Saori.

« Saga était victime d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, le bien et le mal étaient poussés à l'extrême chez lui, ce qui faisait que de dieu il pouvait devenir diable, au contraire de chaque humain que la raison retient ordinairement de tomber de l'un à l'autre… »

Il fit une pause et termina pensivement, regardant les étoiles :

« Je pense que c'est lui qui a probablement le plus souffert pendant cette bataille, à être partagé sans cesse sans contrôle entre le bien et le mal… »

Puis son regard tomba sur son pair et il dit un mantra pour le repos de son âme. Il réussissait plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru à surmonter ses velléités de vengeance face à cette tragédie qu'avait vécue Saga, sans cesse tiraillé pendant toutes ces années. C'était probablement sous l'effet de sa partie mauvaise qu'il avait assassiné sans pitié Shion. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser, il fallait s'occuper des chevaliers de bronze à peine vivants, enterrer les morts et réorganiser le Sanctuaire. Les grands maîtres ne seraient pas de trop pour cette mission particulière car ils avaient l'expérience nécessaire pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses.

La jeune déesse resta un long moment là, tenant le corps sans vie de Saga et pleurant sans aucune fausse honte sur ceux qui avaient donné leur vie dans cette épuration sanglante et probablement sur la fin de sa vie normale d'adolescente. Mû, après avoir hésité à s'approcher davantage, resta où il était et respecta sa peine en silence.

Au bout d'un long temps, elle se tourna vers Mû :

« Je sais que vous possédez des pouvoirs télépathiques. Pourriez-vous demander à vos pairs de venir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le chevalier d'or obtempéra et, quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre autres survivants de l'élite de l'ordre firent leur apparition. Elle se tourna vers eux.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre soin de la dépouille de Saga et lui rendre les honneurs qu'il mérite ? Il me reste quelque chose à faire… »

Son regard croisa celui de Mû.

« J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez… »

Cette fois encore, il obéit et la suivit au fil des temples, où elle rendit un peu de vie aux chevaliers de bronze mourants. Ensuite, elle demanda à ce qu'ils fussent transportés à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire pour y recevoir des soins d'urgence pour les stabiliser avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés dans le meilleur des hôpitaux de la Fondation Graad. Elle fit également transporter les corps des chevaliers d'or décédés au palais en demandant à ce qu'on leur rende également leurs honneurs, ils avaient été trompés. Même Deathmask eut droit à ce traitement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Mû mais son éducation lui avait appris qu'il fallait respecter les morts…

**A suivre**


	45. Chapitre 31: L'heure du deuil

_Chapitre 31 : L'heure du deuil _

On était en pleine nuit, mais personne au Sanctuaire ne dormait. Demetrios, qui avait remis en état la maison, ressentait fortement le cosmos de la jeune déesse imprégner à nouveau les lieux au fur et à mesure de son ascension, reprenant sa place naturelle après tant d'année. Mû et ses pairs aussi le percevaient, mais le Bélier d'or n'aurait pas juré que Saori elle-même s'en rendait compte. Elle paraissait à la fois très sûre d'elle mais avec un relent de confusion dû à son extrême jeunesse.

Mais, même si elle restait une déesse, elle avait vécu en une journée bien plus que ne lui permettait en réalité son corps d'adolescente. Bien que l'aura de la déesse soit puissante, elle ne pouvait empêcher son réceptacle d'éprouver la fatigue inhérente à tout humain. On la conduisit donc jusqu'à ses appartements où elle s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd, vaincue par l'épuisement. Par précaution, on envoya Shaina et un autre chevalier d'argent survivant garder la porte de sa chambre, pendant que Marine recevait elle aussi des soins à l'infirmerie. Mû envoya son jeune apprenti se coucher, le chargeant de dire à Demetrios qu'il allait bien et qu'il reviendrait dès que possible.

Les chevaliers d'or se trouvèrent seuls face aux grands maîtres qui les avaient connus enfants, et un silence gêné s'installa. Dans les circonstances actuelles, personne n'avait envie de la moindre effusion, trop de sang avait été répandu dans le domaine sacré et il n'était pas temps de parler du passé. A présent, il convenait de rendre les honneurs aux morts.

Helena avança d'un pas.

« Nous aimerions participer à la garde d'honneur, s'il vous plaît… », dit-elle, parlant au nom de ses pairs.

Les cinq chevaliers d'or se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. C'était normal que les grands maîtres puissent veiller ceux qui avaient été leurs élèves. A présent, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient en rien démérité et qu'ils avaient été eux aussi les victimes de ces événements dramatiques.

Les ordres de la jeune déesse avaient été suivis et, dans une des salles du palais, les dépouilles de Saga, Camus, Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient été étendues sur des lits d'apparat et revêtues de vêtements précieux. On avait déposé sur un cénotaphe une plaque hâtivement gravée comportant le nom de Shura, dont on ne retrouverait jamais le corps, consumé dans l'atmosphère. De simples torches éclairaient la pièce, ajoutant à l'atmosphère de recueillement. On y avait également rajouté le corps du jeune Ptolemy, victime collatérale de cette bataille, ce qui tira des larmes supplémentaires à Chiron.

Sans dire un mot, les chevaliers d'or et les grands maîtres se disposèrent autour des lits mortuaires et montèrent une garde silencieuse pendant des heures auprès de leurs infortunés frères d'armes. Le ciel pâlit, puis s'éclaircit pour laisser paraître un nouveau jour ensoleillé, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, tenant à rendre jusqu'au bout hommage à leurs camarades. Mû se remémorait ses souvenirs d'enfants avec eux à l'époque où la déesse venait seulement de se réincarner et où Shion régnait sur le Sanctuaire. Il lui semblait que c'était voici plusieurs siècles, dans une sorte d'âge d'or. Bien sûr, il était assez lucide pour savoir que l'être humain avait tendance naturellement à enjoliver ses souvenirs d'enfance mais, à part Deathmask avec lequel il avait vécu une expérience difficile, il n'avait que de bons souvenirs avec ses pairs, y compris Saga qu'il considérait à l'époque comme le meilleur d'entre eux. Beaucoup de questions hantaient son esprit et trop peu de réponses, mais il se morigéna en se disant que celles-ci viendraient probablement en leur temps, comme le conduisait à penser son esprit formé à l'école bouddhiste.

Il récita des prières à intervalles réguliers. Bien que ses pairs décédés ne fussent pas bouddhistes, leurs âmes ne méritaient pas de demeurer en ce monde et de devenir des esprits errants. Il pria également pour son père, tué par Saga et qui aurait dû reposer là, parmi eux.

Ils veillèrent jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi et tinrent à accompagner leurs pairs dans leur dernière demeure. Ptolemy fut inhumé dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire et les chevaliers d'or décédés dans la crypte, sous le palais, comme la tradition le voulait. Les grands maîtres restèrent avec la jeune déesse pour les tâches quotidiennes et elle envoya les chevaliers d'or se reposer pour le moment.

Milo, alors qu'ils sortaient du palais, vint à la hauteur de Mû.

« Nous diras-tu où tu étais toutes ces années ? Comment as-tu pu savoir ? »

Le Bélier d'or posa son regard sur le Scorpion et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

« J'étais à Jamir, au Tibet, là où j'ai été entraîné. Je savais que ce n'était plus le Grand Pope que nous connaissions car c'était un ressortissant de mon peuple et qu'il m'a prévenu par télépathie avant de décéder… »

Il ne voulut pas en dire plus, il estimait que le reste lui appartenait en propre. Milo, d'ailleurs, se satisfit de la réponse et, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée, se dirigea vers sa maison de bois. Malgré sa nuit de veille, Mû ne se sentait pas tellement fatigué et il regagna pensivement sa maison où Demetrios et Kiki l'attendaient. Il renvoya son armure dans sa pandora box une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte. Sans un mot, le serviteur posa devant lui un pot de thé au beurre et un peu de moussaka fumante. Le chevalier d'or mangea lentement, silencieusement et Kiki, assis en face de lui, respecta son silence. Malgré son jeune âge, l'apprenti comprenait que ce que venait de vivre son maître était éprouvant.

Il finit par parler.

« C'est étrange…j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de se fermer sans que rien d'autre ne s'ouvre, comme si on était tous en animation suspendue… »

Demetrios posa un pot et se tourna vers son maître.

« C'est peut-être parce que tout cela a eu lieu alors que vous étiez à peine revenu ici, laissez-vous le temps d'enfin voir ce lieu comme l'adulte que vous êtes à présent et de vous y adapter… »

Et il acheva :

« Et je crois aussi que vous avez besoin de vous reposer, les dernières heures ont dû être difficiles pour vous… »

Mû se rendit au bon conseil de son serviteur, acheva son repas et, après avoir fait sa toilette et changé de vêtements, s'allongea sur son lit où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la nuit était déjà très avancée et les rayons de la lune pleine entraient par la fenêtre de sa chambre. A son chevet, Demetrios avait déposé un repas froid sur un plateau et la maison était silencieuse.

Le jeune atlante s'assit, se frotta les yeux, remit les mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval en arrière et entreprit de se sustenter rapidement. Cela lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il dormait en décalage, il se souvenait avoir ressenti la même chose après son épreuve d'armure, quand il avait sommeillé près de deux jours.

Puis, silencieusement, il se téléporta dehors. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur des herbes aromatiques aux odeurs particulières et le bruit des insectes nocturnes. Avec ces senteurs revenaient des souvenirs qu'il avait crus oubliés remontaient à son esprit. Il se revoyait, enfin, avec Shion, devisant calmement dans la nuit en regardant les étoiles. A l'époque, il ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'impliquait le lien profond qu'il possédait avec sa constellation protectrice, même s'il s'interrogeait beaucoup et que Shion lui apportait quelques clés de réponse.

Il marcha un long moment au milieu des nombreuses ruines qui parsemaient le Sanctuaire, cherchant à concilier enfin une fois pour toute l'enfant qu'il avait été et l'adulte qu'il était à présent. Il reprit les chemins qu'il empruntait autrefois pour réfléchir et pour se retrouver un peu seul avec lui-même et où Demetrios venait toujours le chercher. Il ne rentra chez lui que fort tard dans la nuit, au moment où l'horizon s'éclaircissait sous l'effet d'une nouvelle aube. Demetrios n'était pas encore levé et il ne l'attendit pas pour ranimer le petit foyer et faire chauffer de l'eau pour une tasse de thé. Le serviteur dut l'entendre car il finit par se lever.

« Vous vous levez bien tôt, maître… » , dit-il.

Mû eut un sourire.

« Il était près de trois heures du matin quand je me suis réveillé, je suis allé marcher. C'est incroyable comme tout est encore semblable à mes souvenirs… »

Demetrios hocha la tête et mit sur la table du pain et une motte de beurre. Mû n'avait pas tellement faim mais il mangea tout de même une tartine de pain. Il était encore assis devant une énième tasse de thé et le jour était largement levé lorsque Kiki finit par émerger de son sommeil. Il prit son petit déjeuner et Mû lui dit :

« Va faire ta toilette puis tu prendras tes exercices d'écriture… »

L'enfant fit la moue, mais obéit. Son maître l'obligeait à écrire et parler quotidiennement l'atlante et le grec, sachant qu'il aurait besoin des deux langues. Il revint une fois propre, habillé de sa tenue ordinaire, et Mû sortit tout le matériel nécessaire. Laborieusement, l'enfant entreprit d'écrire une phrase dictée en caractères grecs, puis de répondre dans cette langue aux questions simples posées par son maître.

Une partie de la matinée s'était déjà écoulée lorsqu'un serviteur vint le chercher, la déesse demandait à lui parler. Par respect, Mû revêtit son armure et le suivit jusqu'au palais. Il pénétra dans la salle d'apparat et marcha jusqu'au trône, devant lequel il s'agenouilla. Il remarqua alors la présence d'Helena non loin de la déesse.

La jeune déesse avait revêtu un péplos immaculé qui lui donnait davantage de majesté, et elle sourit avec aménité au chevalier d'or. Mais son air redevint rapidement grave.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin car ce que je vais vous dire vous concerne directement. Nous avons appris ce matin, par l'un des chevaliers d'argent, que la dépouille du Grand Pope, conservée par son cosmos, se trouve sur Star Hill. Le grand maître Helena de la Couronne Boréale, ici présente, m'a dit qu'il était de la même ethnie que vous et qu'il avait été votre maître… »

Frappé en plein cœur, Mû ne put qu'acquiescer, trop surpris pour dire un seul mot. Il pensait que Saga se serait débarrassé du corps de Shion là où personne ne pourrait le trouver, mais pas du tout cela.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et répondit d'une voix voilée par l'émotion :

« Oui, c'est le cas en effet, Majesté. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais lui prodiguer les rites funéraires de mon peuple et qu'il soit incinéré comme nos coutumes le recommandent… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous le permettre. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vérifie dans les archives et son rang doit le faire inhumer dans la crypte. Mais je vous autorise à vous rendre là-bas, à vous recueillir auprès de lui autant qu'il vous plaira et de préparer sa dépouille selon la coutume de votre peuple avant que je ne la fasse chercher… »

Le chevalier d'or, un peu déçu, acquiesça cependant et demanda :

« Puis-je me retirer ? »

Elle l'autorisa d'un signe de la tête et il sortit de la salle, encore bouleversé. Helena sollicita la permission de sortir également et le suivit.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…je sais ce que je lui devais… », lui dit-elle.

Elle était l'une des seules personnes en ce monde qui savait la vérité sur la relation réelle entre lui et Shion, et il ressentit fortement sa commisération. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est à moi de préparer son corps pour les obsèques selon les coutumes de mon peuple, cela me revient. Mais vous pourrez assister à la cérémonie, je le demanderai expressément… »

Helena hocha la tête et le laissa aller. Elle se sentait infiniment triste et elle comprenait que Mû, en tant que fils et disciple, devait ressentir la même chose mais décuplée. Elle savait à quel point il avait lutté pour retrouver son équilibre après la mort de Shion, après avoir appris brutalement qu'il était son père, il devait à présent refaire son deuil.

Mû, pensif, regagna sa maison, renvoya son armure et, une fois dans sa chambre, fondit en larmes. Demetrios et Kiki l'entendirent pleurer et se regardèrent, ne sachant trop que faire. Le serviteur devina assez aisément ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, et empêcha l'enfant d'aller le voir.

« Il a besoin d'être seul à présent, jeune maître, il reviendra nous voir quand il se sentira mieux… », dit-il à Kiki en lui tendant une tasse de lait frais.

Ce que fit Mû un long moment après, s'étant passé de l'eau sur les yeux. Il vérifia d'un air normal les exercices de Kiki puis dit en regardant l'enfant et le serviteur.

« Je ne serai pas là cet après-midi, je dois me rendre à Star Hill où le corps de mon maître a été retrouvé… »

Demetrios fit alors un signe de croix et récita une prière orthodoxe venue du plus profond de son enfance, à la grande surprise de Mû qui ne l'avait jamais vu pratiquer la moindre religion.

« C'était pour le repos de son âme, maître… », fit-il simplement ensuite.

Les yeux de Mû redevinrent humides un instant mais il se contrôla.

«Merci, mon ami… », répondit-il.

Kiki, lui, eut une réaction que Mû n'aurait pas présagé.

« Je prierai pour lui ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'il est avec mes parents… »

Le chevalier d'or ébouriffa les boucles rousses de son apprenti et fils adoptif.

« Merci, ça me touche… »

Mais Demetrios était soucieux.

« Maître, aller à Star Hill est très dangereux, il paraît que personne à part le Grand Pope ne peut y arriver… »

Mû secoua la tête.

« Saga y est arrivé le jour où il a assassiné mon maître, j'y arriverai aussi… »

Ses yeux étaient désormais secs et fermes et Demetrios n'insista pas. Il préféra se lever et se mettre à préparer à manger, son maître aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour atteindre son objectif.

Quelques heures après, Mû se trouvait au pied de Star Hill. Voyant la paroi à pic, il retint un soupir et se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu s'y téléporter. Comment Shion pouvait-il s'y rendre alors qu'il avait plus de deux cents trente ans ? Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de la haute montagne, comme il avait pu le voir à de nombreuses reprises quand il était enfant, mais Dohko lui avait dit qu'il avait un problème cardiaque vers la fin de sa vie, il n'aurait pas pu passer par là. Alors…par où ?

Mais il n'était pas temps de se questionner, il fallait qu'il commence à monter. Il n'avait pas revêtu son armure, apparaissant seulement dans sa tenue ordinaire. Il assura son harnais, vérifia son matériel et commença à monter. Piton par piton, prise par prise, il progressa sur la paroi rocheuse et il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver en haut. Suant, épuisé, il prit enfin pied devant la petite tholos qui était positionnée au sommet. Il resta un moment à genoux, retrouvant sa respiration, puis il se mit debout, replia son matériel d'escalade tout en étant conscient à l'extrême de la présence du cosmos de Shion juste à côté. Il prit une longue inspiration et pénétra dans le temple. Il y avait encore des taches de sang séché sur le sol qui prouvaient qu'il s'était traîné là. Il était allongé sur le dos, le visage serein et sa main tenait quelque chose qui était suspendu à son cou par une chaîne d'or. Il était tout à fait le même qu'au dernier jour où il l'avait vu mais sa poitrine gardait la marque pourpre du coup de Saga qui avait provoqué son décès.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes et dit en langue atlante :

« Ainsi vous étiez là, père, durant tout ce temps… »

Il sortit de sa poche un chapelet de bois, le posa sur la poitrine de Shion et pria silencieusement. Si son père avait l'air si serein, c'était probablement parce qu'il avait rejoint sa mère de l'autre côté, du moins voulait-il le croire. Il desserra légèrement les doigts de Shion pour voir ce qu'il tenait et reconnut deux bagues qui étaient sans erreur possible des alliances. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui que de savoir que ses parents étaient effectivement mariés, mais en voir là la preuve était très émouvant. Il n'avait jamais vu Shion porter cela en pendentif pendant ses années d'entraînement, et même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait pas su l'interpréter correctement. Il regarda pensivement les deux bagues puis, d'un seul geste, les glissa sous le col du vêtement de Shion. Il aurait aimé les garder comme souvenir, comme partie de sa propre histoire, mais il préféra les laisser à son père pour qu'il les emporte avec lui dans son dernier voyage.

Il s'agenouilla et prit les pots qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Ils contenaient des onguents rituels que chaque atlante possédait et qu'il avait reçus après sa cérémonie de majorité. Ils servaient essentiellement à certaines cérémonies et aussi à préparer les morts. Avec des gestes mesurés, il ôta les vêtements de Shion et oignit son corps avec les onguents, puis il le revêtit de nouveaux vêtements qu'il avait apportés. Ils lui avaient appartenu et il estimait normal qu'il les emporte avec lui dans l'au-delà. Puis il sortit son moulin à prières et commença plusieurs litanies de mantra. A la fin, il essuya ses yeux humides et resta encore un long moment agenouillé auprès de la dépouille de son père. L'aura de Shion l'enveloppait encore et il pouvait encore y sentir l'homme qu'il avait été. A présent qu'il était adulte, il percevait autre chose et il communia un moment à cette aura comme pour davantage comprendre qui était Shion, cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie, qui l'avait élevé, entraîné durant ces années et qu'il tentait à présent de voir à travers son aura avec ses yeux de jeune adulte.

Il resta donc longtemps ainsi et, lorsqu'enfin il se sentit prêt à quitter la dépouille de Shion, il se rendit compte que c'était le crépuscule. On y voyait encore assez pour descendre et, précautionneusement, il fit le chemin inverse, se méfiant à chaque prise et, quand il posa enfin pied à terre, la nuit était tombée. Il rassembla son matériel et reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire où il se rendit directement auprès de la déesse.

« J'ai préparé le corps du Grand Pope Shion selon la tradition atlante, Majesté… »

Saori-Athéna hocha pensivement la tête.

« Alors je le ferai chercher demain pour qu'il reçoive les obsèques qu'il mérite selon son rang. Elles auront lieu après-demain. Tous vos pairs seront là et vous dirigerez la procession… »

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Mû, et il eut l'intuition qu'elle connaissait son lien réel avec Shion. Pourtant, bien qu'ils fussent seuls, elle n'y fit pas allusion explicitement, se contentant de lui sourire calmement.

« Merci, Majesté…puis-je me retirer ? », répondit-il seulement.

Elle hocha seulement la tête et, pensivement, il redescendit jusqu'à chez lui à travers le Zodiaque d'Or. Fort heureusement, il ne croisa aucun de ses pairs, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Demetrios et Kiki l'attendaient et l'enfant interrogea :

« Ca va, maître ? »

Mû hocha la tête pour rassurer son apprenti et prit pensivement l'assiette que lui tendit son serviteur. L'émotion lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit mais, par égard pour le travail de son domestique, il mangea sa moussaka. Il attendit que Kiki soit endormi pour parler à Demetrios en grec.

« J'ai préparé le corps de mon père, ses obsèques auront lieu d'ici deux jours. Vous pourrez venir y assister si vous voulez… »

Mais Demetrios secoua la tête.

« Non, maître. Cela se passe à un niveau bien supérieur au mien mais je sais que vous porterez mes prières… »

Mû dit pensivement :

« C'était une impression très étrange que de le revoir ainsi. Il n'a pas changé depuis le dernier jour où je l'ai vu mais j'ai compris davantage quel homme il était en contact avec son aura. J'étais trop petit à l'époque pour percevoir toutes les facettes de sa personnalité et, à présent, il me semble que je le connais vraiment, enfin je crois… »

Il fit une pause et finit par ajouter :

« Je crois aussi qu'à présent, je lui ai pardonné complètement… »

Mû avait toujours eu cette capacité de voir clair en lui-même, et Demetrios hocha la tête.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a compris de là où il se trouve, maître… », dit-il seulement.

Mû finit d'avaler sa tasse de tisane, salua son serviteur et gagna sa chambre. Malgré sa fatigue, il eut peine à trouver le sommeil et mit plusieurs heures à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

Le lendemain après-midi, il se rendit au chevet de Shion. Sa dépouille avait été ramenée et installée sur un lit cérémoniel couvert d'un drap d'or rebrodé de fils d'argent. Mû remarqua que rien n'avait été bougé au niveau de son habillement, visiblement ils en avaient pris beaucoup de soin. Il resta un long moment auprès de lui à prier sous les regards de certains de ses pairs. Ils avaient bien évidemment reconnu celui qu'ils avaient toujours pris pour le grand maître du signe du Bélier mais avaient toujours ignoré qu'il avait également été le Grand Pope. Certains en avaient eu l'intuition mais ils voyaient confirmés leurs doutes. Tous se souvenaient de la gentillesse de l'Atlante à leur égard et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de le veiller toute la nuit. Mû les remercia de leur geste et fut le seul à rester au-delà de la nuit. Le matin, les grands maîtres et la déesse vinrent eux aussi se recueillir auprès de l'ancien Grand Pope et les survivants du conseil restèrent jusqu'au moment de la cérémonie. Dans les fumées d'encens et les prières, on descendit Shion dans la crypte où on plaça son corps dans un sarcophage en marbre. Mû, qui n'avait pas laissé voir son chagrin en public jusque-là, ne put empêcher deux larmes de dévaler ses joues pâles quand on referma la dalle de marbre sur le corps de son père. Il sentit alors la main d'Helena discrètement serrer son bras en signe de soutien.

_« Adieu, père… »,_ chuchota-t-il en atlante.

Alors qu'il ressortait de la crypte, il eut l'impression que l'ultime étincelle de son enfance s'éteignait avec les dernières torches…

**A suivre**


	46. Chapter 32: Transitions

_Merci à Yotma qui a corrigé ce chapitre_

_Chapitre 32 : Transitions _

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Après les jours de deuil, le Sanctuaire sembla se secouer de sa torpeur mortuaire pour enfin recommencer à vivre. La jeune déesse reprenait les rênes et convoqua un conseil des grands maîtres dans sa configuration augmentée : les huit grands maîtres survivants et les cinq chevaliers d'or présents. Elle avait nommé la veille Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la Balance, au poste de Grand Pope intérimaire. Il resterait en Chine pour assurer sa mission et dirigerait ses pairs de là-bas. Les jeunes chevaliers de bronze blessés n'avaient pas repris conscience et avaient été placés dans l'un des centres de santé de la Fondation Graad, où ils recevaient les meilleurs soins.

Les grands maîtres, retrouvant leur capacité gestionnaire, avaient passé au crible l'état du Sanctuaire avec leurs anciens élèves qui l'avaient administré durant ces treize dernières années. Ils avaient constaté qu'il était dans un bon état financier, ce qui les avait remplis de fierté, leurs leçons d'économie avaient donc porté. On parla des dossiers les plus urgents et Aldébaran demanda des fonds pour les réparations des temples du Zodiaque d'or qui avaient souffert des combats. On résolut de puiser dans les fonds de réserve en attendant les prochaines rentrées d'argent, prévues le mois suivant.

A la fin de cette réunion, Mû fut retenu par ses pairs.

« Nous aimerions te parler… », dit seulement Milo.

Le Bélier d'or posa son regard violet interrogatif sur ses pairs et attendit. Une fois les grands maîtres sortis, Shaka dit :

« Nous voulons t'aider à réparer les armures des chevaliers de bronze en donnant notre sang… »

Aiolia ajouta :

« En hommage à leur courage, nous voulons vraiment le faire…vu leur état, je suppose que leurs armures sont mortes, tu ne pourras pas le faire tout seul… »

Mû hocha la tête. En effet, les armures de bronze des chevaliers dans le coma étaient dans un état déplorable et il n'avait pas même pas eu besoin de les toucher pour s'apercevoir qu'elles avaient trépassé dans ces difficiles combats. Le Taureau d'or avait vu juste, elles auraient chacune besoin d'une grande quantité de sang de chevalier pour renaître à la vie et il n'aurait pu les réparer sans cela. Cependant, il trouvait le risque un peu grand vu l'état d'affaiblissement numérique dans lequel se trouvait l'élite de l'ordre. Toutefois, tous ses pairs le regardaient calmement, attendant sa réponse.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est très dangereux, vous risquez d'y laisser votre vie. Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or mais votre physiologie reste humaine, vous risqueriez de ne pas y survivre… »

Mais aucun d'eux ne cilla. Ils n'ignoraient aucunement ce à quoi ils s'exposaient en décidant de faire cela, mais ils estimaient que c'était leur devoir compte tenu des circonstances.

Mû s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un de familier s'adressait directement à son cosmos.

« Je donnerai mon sang pour l'armure du Dragon. Mû, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix, chacun de nous sait ce qu'il risque en faisant cela… »

Là, plus le choix, c'était un ordre direct. Il regarda à nouveau chacun de ses pairs.

« Savez-vous à quelle armure vous voulez donner votre sang ? »

Ils hochèrent tous fermement la tête.

« A celle de Seiya… », dit Aiolia

« A celle de Hyôga… », fit Milo

« A celle de Shun… », acheva Shaka

Le seul qui ne pouvait donner son sang était Aldébaran. Le Taureau d'or avait été choisi comme garde du corps de la déesse et, à ce titre, il ne devait en rien être affaibli.

Le Bélier d'or passa ses yeux violets sur le groupe de ses pairs et dit :

« Très bien. D'ici deux jours nous pourrons commencer, le temps que je prépare tout le matériel nécessaire. Aiolia, tu viendras en premier, puis le lendemain Milo puis le jour suivant Shaka. Je prendrai toutes les précautions qui s'imposent afin de minimiser les risques… »

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent et sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul. Il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres à l'encadrement de marbre et s'accorda un moment de réflexion, seul dans cette salle à l'accès restreint où l'on entendait à peine la rumeur provenant du Sanctuaire, en dessous. Il savait fort bien que ces prochains jours allaient bien occupés. Les armures étaient dans un tel état qu'il faudrait plusieurs dizaines de jours pour qu'elles retrouvent leurs capacités optimales et, déjà, son esprit discipliné organisait cette réparation à grande échelle. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte à double battant, la referma et regagna son temple. Il entra dans son atelier et, soigneusement, examina ses stocks de matériaux de réfection. Les pots étaient presque vides suite à la réparation qu'il avait effectuée au début de la dernière bataille, cela signifiait donc une seule chose : il commencerait le processus de régénération ici et regagnerait Jamir ensuite pour l'y achever.

Bien sûr, il associerait son apprenti à ces réparations. Kiki devait apprendre davantage le métier et rien de mieux que la pratique pour cela.

Du revers de la main, il dépoussiéra les pots et utilisa un chiffon pour nettoyer l'établi, devant lui. Avec encore un peu de ménage, l'endroit serait utilisable et praticable. Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre pour évacuer la poussière et sourit en sentant les odeurs d'herbes aromatiques pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Il faudrait ajouter une chaise pour que les chevaliers d'or pussent s'asseoir et se reposer après leur don de sang, et vérifier dans la petite pharmacie de la maison s'il restait encore une tisane propre à reconstituer le volume sanguin, à base de feuilles de ronce, d'écorce de chêne et d'alchémille. Il en préparerait pour que chacun des chevaliers d'or en bût pour faciliter le renouvellement du sang perdu. Au pire, s'il n'en avait plus, il y en aurait dans l'herboristerie du Sanctuaire.

Quand il revint chez lui, il avisa Kiki.

« Demain, nous allons commencer les réparations des armures de bronze endommagées. Tu vas travailler avec moi car il est temps que je t'apprenne vraiment comment on ressuscite une armure… »

L'enfant, ravi, acquiesça fermement.

Il alla soulever le tissu qui fermait l'étagère en bois qui servait de pharmacie et prit les pots qui contenaient les plantes dont il avait besoin. Il y en aurait assez pour l'instant mais il passerait dès que possible à l'herboristerie pour refaire son stock…

Le lendemain, quand Aiolia arriva, Mû, aidé de son apprenti, avait tout préparé. Ce qui restait de l'armure de Pégase trônait sur un piédestal à rebords sous sa forme de totem, attendant de renaître sous l'effet du précieux liquide vital du Lion d'or.

« Tu es prêt ? », questionna l'Atlante.

Aiolia hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et, d'un geste preste, se trancha les veines du poignet droit dont il avait ôté auparavant la protection. Son sang commença à se répandre sur le métal malmené sous le regard attentif de Mû. Quand Aiolia vacilla sur ses jambes, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour refermer les plaies et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il lui fit boire un peu de tisane qu'il avait préparé et reporta son attention sur l'armure. Son regard s'abaissa sur son apprenti. Il saisit les outils et les lui tendit en désignant un endroit sur l'armure.

« Tu dois frapper là pour rallumer l'étincelle de vie. Il te faudra probablement plusieurs essais… »

Il se souvenait de sa propre expérience pendant son épreuve d'armure. Il était plus jeune que Kiki d'un an, et il lui avait fallu s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à rendre la vie à l'armure du Dragon.

L'enfant atlante saisit les outils un peu trop grand pour ses mains et, positionnant maladroitement le burin, frappa l'endroit que Mû lui indiqua. Pas de réaction. Il insista et, au bout de la cinquième fois, il s'aperçut que l'armure commençait à absorber le sang.

« Très bien, à présent il faut s'occuper des fissures pour lancer le processus… », expliqua le chevalier d'or.

Cela, Kiki savait le faire. Il posa les outils, plongea la main dans le pot de poudre d'orichalque et en répandit partout sur les débris de l'armure. Pour accélérer et décupler l'action de l'antique métal, il utilisa du gammanium et sentit dans son propre cosmos l'armure commencer à se régénérer, absorbant les différents produits. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas temps d'utiliser la poussière d'étoiles, elle servirait à parachever la réparation. Les yeux violets de l'enfant reflétaient les chatoiements brillants du métal et il pouvait sentir les vibrations encore faibles de l'être métallique qu'il réparait. Son aura dorée légère l'entourait et il se concentrait sur sa tâche.

A présent, c'était à Mû de reprendre les rênes pour reconstituer les morceaux manquants. Kiki regarderait, comme lui l'avait fait au début près de Shion. Il vérifia la santé d'Aiolia, à qui il fit boire à nouveau de sa tisane, puis il le laissa se reposer sur la chaise pendant qu'il s'attelait à compléter l'armure mutilée. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures et, à présent, il faudrait la laisser se régénérer en surveillant chaque jour le processus, comme un médecin veille sur un blessé dont les graves blessures nécessitent du temps pour cicatriser.

Aiolia se sentait un peu mieux et il le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui où il l'allongea et donna à son serviteur, Andronikos, l'ordre de lui faire boire la tisane qu'il lui laissait toutes les trois heures. Le Lion d'or, qui détestait être materné, grommela mais n'eut pas la force de protester.

« Et de une ! », pensa le Bélier d'or en regagnant son temple. A côté de lui, Kiki baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il était normal qu'il se sente fatigué, cela s'estomperait lorsqu'il grandirait. Il devrait juste veiller à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop pendant les prochaines réparations.

En effet, comme il l'avait prévu, Mû ne quitta que très peu son atelier les jours suivants. Milo et Shaka vinrent eux aussi donner leur sang pour les deux armures restantes qui, à leur tour, bénéficièrent de ses soins. Il restait l'armure du Dragon et, sachant que Dohko ne pourrait pas se déplacer, il se disposa à se rendre à Rozan.

« Saluez bien le vieux maître pour moi… », lui dit Demetrios, qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

Mû rangea dans son sac des sachets contenant les produits dont il aurait besoin, ainsi que les outils célestes et quelques vêtements. Il regarda Kiki.

« Je te confie la mission de surveiller la régénération des armures pendant mon absence. Je rentrerai d'ici deux jours au mieux… »

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête, non sans pouvoir retenir un sourire un peu gouailleur. Son maître lui confiait de plus en plus de responsabilités et il en était ravi.

Mû jucha son sac de tissu et la pandora box du Dragon sur son épaule, présenta son sauf-conduit aux gardes, sortit du Sanctuaire, et se téléporta immédiatement pour la Chine. Il réapparut sur l'aplomb du rocher, non loin de là où se trouvait Dohko.

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Te voici, mon ami… »

Le Bélier d'or s'inclina légèrement en signe de salutation et de respect, puis il posa la pandora box du Dragon devant lui.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela ? Je pourrais l'effectuer à votre place…», lui demanda-t-il.

Dohko leva son regard vert sur le jeune homme et acquiesça.

« Oui, Mû. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, tu dois être valide pour ta tâche qui, je le sais, te prends déjà beaucoup d'énergie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien… »

Mû salua la jeune Shunrei, qui venait d'arriver et, lui confiant un petit sachet de sa tisane antihémorragique, lui demanda d'en faire une bonne quantité. Le vieil homme se leva ensuite, considéra un instant l'armure morte de son élève puis, d'un geste large, trancha les veines de son poignet droit. Mû surveilla attentivement la quantité de sang versée puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait et que le teint du vieil homme devint très pâle, il guérit prestement la plaie. Il prit ses outils dans son sac et entreprit de rallumer l'étincelle vitale dans l'armure morte. Comme si elle était sensible à la présence de la cascade et de l'eau qui était son élément, il ne fallut qu'un seul coup du burin d'orichalque pour que l'armure décédée ressuscitât et commençât à absorber le sang. Mû en profita alors pour s'assurer que Dohko n'était pas dans un état trop critique. Visiblement, le vieux chevalier d'or était bien plus solide qu'il ne le pensait et avait la vie bien chevillée au corps. Il refusa qu'on l'amenât jusqu'à son lit, il voulut rester là et Mû demanda à Shunrei de lui faire boire la tisane qu'il lui avait fait préparer pour hâter son rétablissement. Voir Mû effectuer les réparations, même à travers les brumes de la semi-inconscience, lui rappelait une époque révolue. Les gestes du chevalier d'or étaient calmes, mesurés alors qu'il saupoudrait de la poudre d'orichalque d'un mouvement souple du poignet sur l'armure dont il sentait les faibles pulsations de vie s'affermir quelque peu.

Ceci fait, il souleva le vieil homme qui protesta mais il ne le laissa pas faire.

« Vous pourrez accomplir votre mission de l'intérieur de la maison et, s'il le faut, je prendrai votre place cette nuit. Vous n'êtes pas en état, il vous faut vous reposer dans votre lit… »

Une fois Dohko allongé dans son lit de bambou, il sortit de la chambre et vit arriver la jeune Shunrei.

« Est-ce que…le vieux maître va aller mieux ? »

Mû eut un sourire pour celle qu'il avait connue enfant.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de se reposer et, avec la tisane, il va reconstituer le sang perdu assez rapidement… »

L'adolescente lui rendit son sourire.

« Est-ce que vous restez ? »

Mû hocha la tête.

« Oui, je veux continuer le processus de réparation sur l'armure de Shiryû et surveiller le rétablissement du vieux maître. Et tu peux me tutoyer, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps… »

La jeune chinoise baissa le regard.

« Mais vous êtes un chevalier d'or, comme le maître, je vous dois le respect… »

Mû rit doucement.

« Mais je ne suis pas un chevalier d'or comme les autres, tu me connais depuis que je suis enfant et je t'ai connue bébé, alors tu peux me tutoyer, je t'y autorise… »

Elle eut un rire léger et s'inclina.

« Alors je vais vous…te préparer une chambre et un dîner… »

Mû, attendri, se dit alors qu'il comprenait ce qui pouvait bien plaire en elle à Shiryû. C'était une charmante jeune femme qui savait faire marcher une maison comme personne, belle revanche sur le début misérable de son existence. Après tout cela, si Shiryû survivait, elle ferait une bonne épouse pour lui. Il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Dohko qui resta endormi quelques heures avant de reprendre quelque peu conscience. L'Atlante profita de ce laps de temps pour lui faire boire de l'eau et de la tisane, puis veilla à nouveau sur son sommeil. Dohko avait fait de même pour lui juste après le décès de Shion, quand il avait eu beaucoup de fièvre à cause de la coupure du lien télépathique, c'était donc la moindre des choses. Il ne consentit à quitter son chevet que pour se sustenter d'un bol de nouilles sautées au soja et Shunrei lui dit :

« Vous…tu ne veilleras pas toute la nuit, laisse-moi le faire aussi… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Va te coucher, je te réveillerai au milieu de la nuit… »

Elle obéit et, une fois qu'elle se fut endormie, une chape de silence s'abattit sur la maison, seulement troublée par les bruits de la nuit et le bruit de la cascade. Cela rappela à Mû les années qu'il avait passé ici à se reconstruire après la mort de Shion, parmi tout ce calme, coupé du monde sans l'être totalement. Dohko reposait calmement et son état était satisfaisant, suffisamment pour que Mû éveillât Shunrei comme c'était prévu et pût prendre un peu de repos dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui. Quand il sortit des brumes du sommeil, l'aube poignait et, après un peu de toilette, il regagna la chambre de Dohko. Le vieil homme était réveillé, occupé à boire de la tisane chaude que venait de lui faire Shunrei, et la jeune femme était descendue lui cuisiner un repas léger.

« J'espère que tu as dormi, Mû… », dit-il d'un ton de reproche à son jeune pair.

L'Atlante hocha la tête.

« Oui, rassurez-vous. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le vieil homme sourit.

« Plutôt bien, merci. Ta tisane est efficace et un repas finira de me remettre sur pied… »

Shunrei, justement, apportait un plateau contenant un bol de riz, de la soupe de nouilles et du thé. Dohko se sustenta puis entreprit de se lever pour aller faire sa toilette. A petits pas, il parvint jusqu'au petit cabinet qui jouxtait sa chambre puis, une fois propre, entreprit de sortir pour se rendre à son endroit habituel, près de la cascade.

Mû, après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, vint examiner l'armure du Dragon qui brillait doucement dans la lumière grise de l'aube. Il passa sa main dessus, sentant sa force renaissante. Elle avait absorbé tout le sang versé mais, si le processus était bien enclenché, il lui faudrait encore quelques temps et des soins pour retrouver sa force. Il n'y aurait par contre aucune pièce à reconstituer mais elle avait tellement de fissures qu'un traitement de fond à base d'orichalque et de gammanium serait nécessaire.

« Ton père serait fier de toi, Mû… », dit alors la voix du vieil homme, devant lui.

L'Atlante eut un sourire triste.

« Je l'espère mais, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en paix à présent, avec ma mère… »

Il posa sa main sur l'armure.

« Et mon rôle consiste à faire en sorte que le sacrifice que ces garçons ont fait pour notre déesse en vaille la peine… »

Dohko hocha la tête. Il avait des nouvelles régulières des jeunes chevaliers de bronze et surtout de son élève toujours dans le coma. Cependant, tout comme Mû, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fini leur existence sur cette Terre et que ceci n'était qu'une façon de recharger leurs « batteries » cosmiques vidées par les rudes batailles qu'ils avaient menées. La seule inconnue était le temps qu'ils mettraient pour cela, le temps jouait à présent contre eux.

La méditation des deux hommes fut interrompue par Shunrei, qui venait apporter une tasse de thé à Mû et de tisane antihémorragique à Dohko. Un peu agacé d'être ainsi materné, il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et but une gorgée du breuvage dont Shunrei avait adouci le goût amer avec du miel.

« Resteras-tu encore longtemps ? »

Mû secoua la tête.

« Non, je repartirai ce soir, il me reste du travail au Sanctuaire sur les armures de bronze et un contrôle sur les armures d'or. Cependant, je terminerai mon travail à Jamir, je n'ai pas assez de matières premières dans mon atelier du Sanctuaire… »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Cependant, vous devrez boire cette tisane encore quelques jours, que cela vous plaise ou non… »

Le vieil homme eut un rire franc.

« Hé bien, tu as vraiment hérité du même humour particulier que ton père… »

Bien que l'Atlante fût adulte, leur ancienne complicité était restée intacte. Ils devisèrent longuement entre les soins que Mû donnait à l'armure qui commençait à retrouver son lustre puis, le soir venu, le Bélier d'or se téléporta de nouveau au Sanctuaire. C'était la fin d'après-midi là-bas et il prit le temps d'aller constater les effets du processus de régénération sur les armures qu'il avait laissées dans son atelier. Tout se poursuivait de façon idoine et il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire venir jusqu'à lui les armures d'or de ses pairs décédés. Après un premier examen, il apparut qu'elles étaient moins endommagées qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elles n'auraient besoin que d'un traitement de fond pour retrouver leur solidité, pas de modifications structurelles. Dès demain, il penserait à demander à ses pairs de lui apporter les leurs afin qu'il puisse les examiner et les réparer si nécessaire.

Il sortit de son atelier et, sur le seuil de son temple, inspira tout en regardant autour de lui. Le pâle soleil d'automne baissait déjà sur l'horizon mais le fond de l'air était doux. Rien ne changeait vraiment dans cet endroit hors du monde qui se trouvait en train de panser ses plaies, et son regard se perdit sur la mer, au fond.

Une voix interrompit sa rêverie.

« Déjà revenu ? », dit Aldébaran, qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

Mû sourit à son ami.

« Oui, il semblerait que le Vieux Maître soit bien plus solide que je ne le pensais malgré son âge. Il s'est fort bien remis… »

Il eut un mouvement de la main.

« Ah, tant que tu es là…pourras-tu m'apporter ton armure demain ? Je dois vérifier son état et faire le nécessaire… »

Aldébaran acquiesça et poursuivit son chemin. Mû, pensivement, reprit son sac et gagna sa maison où Demetrios préparait déjà le repas du soir…

Les jours suivants, ses pairs vinrent lui apporter leurs armures. Elles n'avaient pas autant souffert qu'il l'aurait pensé, même pas celle du Capricorne qui avait frôlé l'atmosphère terrestre. Beaucoup de fissures mais rien de très sérieux ou de fatal. Il usa sur elles du reste de ses réserves, il ne lui restait donc plus assez de produits pour achever la régénération des armures de bronze.

Il se rendit donc ce matin-là auprès de la déesse Athéna qui se trouvait dans son temple et demanda à être reçu. Une fois qu'il le fut, il expliqua son problème. Saori / Athéna hocha seulement la tête.

« Très bien, je vous autorise à vous absenter, mais revenez vite… »

Le ton pressant de la jeune incarnation de la déesse ne surprit pas Mû à proprement parler. Par Dohko, il savait qu'une guerre sainte s'approchait et qu'il y serait en première ligne. Le temps était donc compté, donc il décida de partir tout de suite.

« Je rentre à Jamir aujourd'hui… », dit-il à Demetrios et à Kiki quand il revint chez lui, le coffret des outils célestes qu'il avait été chercher dans son atelier sous le bras.

Tous deux savaient que cela arriverait, aussi n'en furent-ils guère étonnés. Mû poursuivit.

« Kiki, tu vas venir avec moi et m'aider pour achever le processus. Demetrios, restez ici, Anardil suffira à nos besoins là-bas et nous ne resterons que quelques jours. Cependant, je vais avoir besoin de vous à présent pour m'aider à porter les pandora boxes des armures à réparer en dehors du Sanctuaire afin que je puisse les téléporter avec moi… »

Demetrios croisa les bras.

« Très bien, maître. Mais vous ne vous mettrez pas en route avant d'avoir mangé correctement, c'est presque prêt. En effet, cette téléportation longue distance vous nécessitera beaucoup de forces. De toute façon, tel que je connais Anardil, il vous préparera du thé dès que vous arriverez… »

Quand Demetrios lui parlait, toujours respectueusement, sur ce ton, Mû avait l'impression d'être encore un petit garçon, mais il ne releva pas et gagna sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires. Juste son châle blanc et son moulin à prières, il laissa le reste car il avait assez de vêtements encore là-bas. Il déposa l'écrin des outils célestes au dessus et ferma son sac de toile. Quand il revint dans la pièce centrale, Kiki avait lui aussi préparé son petit sac et s'était assis devant l'assiette contenant des kalamakis (petites brochettes de viande) et du riz que venait de lui servir Demetrios. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Grèce, le serviteur retrouvait le plaisir de cuisiner des recettes de son pays d'origine et l'enfant, après une certaine méfiance, avait fini par apprécier. Il s'attabla à son tour et mangea sans dire un mot puis, alors que Kiki allait se débarbouiller et se laver les mains, Demetrios lui servit une tasse de thé. Il était temps de prévenir télépathiquement Anardil, ce qu'il fit rapidement et il était prêt quand l'enfant revint.

« Allons-y… », dit-il en saisissant son sac de toile.

Ils allèrent chercher les pandora boxes dans l'atelier et sortirent du Sanctuaire. Mû remercia et salua son serviteur puis Kiki et lui disparurent avec les armures. Une poignée de secondes après, ils réapparurent devant la pagode de Jamir où le froid lié à l'altitude et à la saison les saisit. L'oxygène raréfié lui serra un petit moment les poumons mais la sensation ne dura pas. Près de lui, Kiki était en hyperventilation et il vérifia que tout allait bien avant de téléporter les armures directement dans son atelier. Puis il prit son apprenti par la main et se rendit à l'intérieur. Une bonne odeur de thé au beurre embaumait la pièce à vivre. Anardil sourit aux deux arrivants.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, maître… », dit-il en lui tendant un pot rempli du liquide fumant.

Pour Kiki, il versa un peu de lait de yak d'une cruche posée à la surface du petit foyer de terre cuite dans un pot et le lui donna. L'enfant sourit et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud.

Mû sourit. Il était ravi d'être de retour chez lui, dans ce qui resterait à jamais sa maison, son refuge.

« Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Anardil… », dit-il en langue atlante, « Demetrios te transmet ses amitiés… »

Il acheva :

« Nous ne resterons que quelques jours, le temps d'achever les réparations. Je ne peux rester éloigné trop longtemps du Sanctuaire, la guerre sainte approche… »

Anardil hocha juste la tête.

« Très bien, vous remercierez Demetrios et lui retournerez ses amitiés. Pour le reste, je vais préparer vos lits… »

Mû hocha seulement la tête et descendit à son atelier, son apprenti sur les talons. Il ouvrit un placard qui contenait de grandes jarres de diorite polie. Ses réserves suffiraient plus que largement pour achever le processus de réparation. Les armures étaient quasiment réparées, il faudrait à présent utiliser la poussière d'étoile pour parachever le processus et former une couche brillante à la surface du métal vivant. Rien qui ne demanderait plus de deux jours.

« Répands la poussière d'étoiles, Kiki, en prenant bien soin d'en mettre partout… »

Il surveilla ses mouvements et, satisfait, entreprit de remplir des petits sacs de toile avec de la poudre d'orichalque, du gammanium et de la poussière d'étoiles. Il les ramènerait au Sanctuaire. Ceci fait, il vérifia le travail de l'enfant et, satisfait, se téléporta dans sa chambre où Anardil avait déposé son courrier. Il prit les quelques lettres qu'il avait reçues et les ouvrit. Vëantur lui avait écrit, ainsi qu'Herunumen mais, avec les événements survenus au Sanctuaire, Shambhala lui parut encore plus loin et coupée du monde. Il prit du papier et, de façon laconique, répondit aux deux lettres en caractères atlantes. Ceci fait, il se leva et resta longtemps debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder les montagnes. Cette vue lui avait manqué au Sanctuaire, tant ce blanc poudreux était l'idée qu'il se faisait du calme et de la pureté. Bien sûr, il y avait le blanc du marbre au domaine sacré, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pourtant, il appartenait à ces deux endroits et c'était ceci qui faisait sa spécificité par rapport à ses pairs. Avec les années, il avait appris à s'accepter en tant que chevalier d'or mais aussi en tant qu'Atlante, ayant compris assez tôt que les deux composantes faisaient partie de lui.

Le surlendemain, il achevait l'examen d'une des armures de bronze alors qu'un message télépathique lui arriva. Il provenait de Dohko.

_« Mû, il se passe des choses graves, il faut que tu rentres immédiatement au Sanctuaire… »_

Le message était laconique mais le ton urgent le dispensa d'en demander plus. Etait-ce déjà Hadès qui se réveillait ? Laissant là les armures dont la matière régénérée brillait sous la lumière des torches, il se téléporta dans la pièce à vivre.

« Nous repartons d'ici une heure ! », signifia-t-il à son apprenti qui lisait laborieusement un rouleau atlante sous la surveillance d'Anardil.

Le serviteur, surpris, questionna :

« Que se passe-t-il, maître ? »

Mû haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas, mais on me rappelle urgemment au Sanctuaire… »

Son regard se perdit un instant dehors, où tombait depuis deux jours très abondamment la neige. C'était normal en ce quinze décembre, aussi ne s'en était-il pas formalisé.

Il se téléporta dans sa chambre, saisit son sac et y remit ses possessions. Puis, réfrénant son émotion et quittant sa chambre sans se retourner, il alla vérifier que Kiki avait lui aussi fait ses bagages avant de se téléporter de nouveau dans la pièce à vivre.

« Je laisse les armures ici, j'enverrai Kiki les chercher si elles sont nécessaires mais, à ce que j'en sais, leurs porteurs sont encore dans le coma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire, aussi je préfère qu'elles restent en sécurité ici… »

Anardil hocha la tête.

« Je veillerai bien sur elles, maître… »

Mû, malgré sa tristesse, sourit.

« Je le sais, mon ami…porte-toi bien… »

Et ils disparurent…pour réapparaître devant le Sanctuaire, sous une pluie battante. Bien sûr, il pleuvait souvent l'hiver en Grèce, mais il ressentit que cette pluie avait quelque chose d'anormal. Que se passait-il donc ici ?

Il courut jusqu'à sa maison. Demetrios s'y trouvait.

« Ah, maître, vous voici. Son Altesse Aiolia m'a dit que vous reviendriez aujourd'hui, il a dit qu'il voulait que vous veniez le voir dès que vous seriez arrivé… »

Mû déposa son sac et, saisissant un parapluie, entreprit de monter jusqu'au temple du Lion. Aiolia, en effet, l'y attendait. Il vint le saluer et lui dit sans ambages :

« On a un gros problème : il semblerait que Poséidon se soit réveillé… »

Mû, qui s'attendait à Hadès, leva un sourcil.

« Comment cela, Poséidon ? Je le croyais scellé pour encore quelques années… »

Aiolia croisa les bras.

« Et pourtant c'est bien lui. Il y a deux jours, il a tenté de faire enlever la déesse alors qu'elle revenait d'une soirée à Athènes. J'étais chargé de sa sécurité ce jour-là et, comme il s'agissait de menu fretin, je m'en suis occupé. Ces précipitations anormales sont sa marque… »

Mû resta pensif un instant avant de reprendre :

« Et que compte faire notre déesse face à cela ? »

Aiolia eut un geste d'ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas parce qu'elle est partie au Japon au chevet des chevaliers de bronze toujours dans le coma. Aldébaran est avec elle pour la protéger et le vieux maître nous a interdit de quitter le Sanctuaire dès à présent… »

Ce fait semblait exaspérer l'impatient Lion d'or, et Mû lui répondit calmement :

« Alors nous devons obéir. Aldébaran nous fournira plusieurs informations supplémentaires quand il reviendra et nous aviserons alors… »

Une lueur métallique passa dans les yeux bleus d'Aiolia.

« Est-ce que tu veux que nous restions là sans rien faire en laissant Poséidon noyer la Terre et faire un nouveau Déluge ? »

L'Atlante secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela mais, face à un dieu, nous devons procéder avec la plus extrême circonspection. Le vieux maître n'a pas agi sans en parler à la déesse, de cela je suis sûr car je le connais fort bien… »

Aiolia était dubitatif.

« C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, pas lorsque nous serons tous noyés ! »

Le Bélier d'or leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Tu sais fort bien que la décision ne nous appartient pas… »

Cela, Aiolia le savait. Le choix final dépendrait du vieux maître et, surtout, de la déesse mais il pressentait que Mû savait plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Pourtant, il céda et dit :

« Aldébaran devrait revenir sous peu, nous verrons ce qu'il nous dira… »

Mû hocha la tête et, prenant congé, regagna sa petite maison de bois. Il pleuvait toujours autant et, à présent, il comprenait pourquoi. Shion lui avait appris quand il était enfant que Poséidon était ennemi d'Athéna depuis les temps mythologiques, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés la possession de l'Attique. Les Athéniens, entre la source d'eau salée du dieu des mers et l'olivier, cadeau utile d'Athéna, avaient sagement choisi le présent de la déesse à qui ils avaient dédié leur ville. Poséidon avait été vaincu dans la guerre qui s'en était ensuivie et scellé dans une urne mais faisait régulièrement sa réapparition. Cependant, jusque-là, l'incarnation d'Athéna avait été toujours été en mesure de l'envoyer sommeiller dans son contenant divin, mais serait-ce encore le cas cette fois ?

Le retour d'Aldébaran, blessé, dans la soirée acheva de leur donner les informations qui leur manquaient. Il leur apprit que Poséidon avait renouvelé ses tentatives, d'abord en envoyant des troupes qui avaient été défaites par Seiya, que le sentiment aigu du danger de sa déesse avait sorti du coma, puis en missionnant un des sept généraux des mers.

« Ce gars a une force hors du commun », expliqua le Taureau d'or, « Il se sert de sa flûte d'une façon diabolique. Même se percer les tympans n'a servi à rien, heureusement qu'il a cru m'avoir désintégré. Mais, pendant que, sur l'insistance de notre déesse, je me faisais examiner les oreilles, elle l'a suivi jusqu'au sanctuaire sous-marin ! »

Et il ajouta :

« Et il y a plus : les chevaliers de bronze qui étaient dans le coma se sont réveillés, ils ont ressenti la menace. Ils sont partis à Rozan pour interroger le vieux maître et ils ont l'intention d'aller eux-mêmes rechercher notre déesse au Sanctuaire sous-marin… »

Aiolia serra les poings.

« Ce serait à nous de le faire mais nous sommes coincés ici ! Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? »

Mû croisa les bras.

« Tu le sais très bien, Aiolia. Hadès est proche de son réveil à présent et nous serons en première ligne, ce n'est donc pas à nous, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de nous charger du problème Poséidon… »

Le seul qui n'avait pas parlé était Shaka, mais Mû savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. La Vierge s'exprimait peu, et c'était toujours à bon escient. Pourtant, sa voix grave résonna :

« Notre rôle est de veiller sur le Sanctuaire, comme le vieux maître nous l'a demandé. Le reste n'est pas de notre ressort pour l'instant… »

Cette fois, ce fut à Mû d'avoir l'impression que son pair en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

Une fois qu'il eût pris congé de ses pairs, Mû retourna à son temple et y trouva son apprenti.

« Kiki, j'ai une mission de confiance pour toi. Tu es assez fort maintenant pour te téléporter tout seul à Jamir. Tu emmèneras les armures de bronze que nous avons réparées avec toi à Rozan, où tu les remettras à leurs propriétaires qui doivent s'y trouver. Sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour les aider le plus possible s'ils en ont besoin… »

L'enfant acquiesça et disparut. Mû croisa les bras dans un bruit métallique sur le plastron de son armure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre tout en veillant sur le Sanctuaire avec ses pairs…

Les nouvelles finirent par arriver, d'abord lentement, grâce à la télépathie entre Mû et son apprenti. Kiki, qui avait suivi les chevaliers de bronze au Sanctuaire sous-marin, leur apprit que la déesse, pour essayer de sauver la Terre, avait accepté de se laisser enfermer dans le pilier central de l'empire et de recevoir toute l'eau destinée au monde. Les chevaliers de bronze, pour la libérer, avaient commencé à affronter les généraux des mers et Seiya en avait déjà abattu un ainsi que le pilier correspondant avec l'aide de l'armure de la Balance amenée par Shaina et portée par Kiki de lieu en lieu.

Le Sanctuaire semblait s'être mis à nouveau en mode d'attente, et les chevaliers d'or s'étaient rassemblés dans le Zodiaque d'Or. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on les empêchait d'agir, persuadés que c'étaient à eux de s'occuper de cela. Même Mû, les heures passant, commençait à se poser des questions malgré ce qu'il savait, parce qu'il ne sentait plus les auras d'Athéna et de ses protecteurs. La déesse avait-elle décidé de se sacrifier et de sacrifier ses défenseurs ? A cette idée, le chevalier d'or atlante sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Aiolia faisait les cent pas, tournant comme un lion en cage. Mû lui tournait le dos, regardant la mer. Il avait remarqué que la pluie se faisait moins violente, mais l'absence d'informations commençait à l'inquiéter. Il ne parvenait plus non plus à ressentir l'aura de son apprenti, que se passait-il donc en bas, au-delà des eaux sombres de la Méditerranée ?

« Il faut y aller maintenant, on ne peut plus attendre ! », finit par s'écrier Aiolia, furieux.

Mû se retourna et fixa son regard violet ferme vers lui.

« Tu sais très bien quels sont nos ordres. Si tu passes outre, je serai obligé de te tuer… »

Les deux hommes se défièrent un instant du regard mais Milo s'écria :

« Arrêtez ! A quoi cela servirait-il que nous nous battions entre nous ? »

Mais il ajouta d'une voix plus calme, presque troublée :

« Mais…c'est vrai que si nous ne faisons rien, Athéna, Seiya et ses compagnons vont mourir… »

Tous les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent mais, rapidement, leur attention fut attirée par une aura venue depuis le temple du Sagittaire. Dans un jaillissement de lumière, l'armure correspondante sortit de son temple et se dirigea vers la mer. Aiolia la suivit du regard avant de dire pensivement :

« Aussi puissant que soit le vieux maître, il n'a pas réussi à arrêter la volonté d'Aiolos… »

Mû croisa un instant le regard de son pair, puis ses yeux revinrent vers la mer.

_« Aiolos, puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire, sauve Seiya et les autres à notre place, je t'en prie… », se dit-il. _

Si Aiolos prêtait son concours, il fallait deviner que Seiya du moins était toujours vivant et c'était quelque peu rassurant. Mais, un moment plus tard, une autre aura le fit tourner la tête, en provenance du temple du Verseau et un jet doré en jaillit, provoquant les exclamations des chevaliers d'or présents.

« Mû, c'est… », commença Aiolia.

« Oui… », dit seulement l'Atlante.

Son regard se perdit dans la mer, à l'horizon.

_« Camus, aide-les toi aussi… »_, pensa-t-il.

Les minutes qui suivirent leur semblèrent être de plomb tant elles durèrent longtemps. Ils n'avaient cure de la pluie qui ruisselait sur eux depuis déjà un moment, ils restaient focalisés sur la mer où se déroulait l'épilogue de la bataille. D'un coup, l'aura de Poséidon avait décuplé et ils la ressentaient extrêmement fortement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Etait-ce annonciateur de la victoire du dieu des mers ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi !

Enfin, la mer sembla se calmer alors que l'aura de Poséidon disparaissait et que, lentement, les lourds nuages noirs désertaient le ciel. Cela était indéniablement positif mais ils attendirent de savoir si la déesse et ses défenseurs avaient survécu. Enfin, après un long moment d'attente, ils ressentirent enfin à nouveau la cosmoénergie de leur déesse et ce fut un immense soupir de soulagement. Milo se retourna vers les grands maîtres, qui les avaient rejoints à la fin de la bataille, et avisa Dion de l'Octant, qui avait été son maître :

« Envoyez immédiatement du personnel pour les ramener, avec toutes les précautions possibles ! »

Le grand maître obéit et, bientôt, un petit groupe fut envoyé sur la plage près du cap Sounion où la déesse se trouvait avec les jeunes chevaliers de bronze et Kiki. Mû soigna lui-même son apprenti, auquel Isaak du Kraken avait laissé des marques partout sur le corps, pendant que la petite infirmerie du Sanctuaire se chargeait des soins à apporter aux jeunes chevaliers de bronze. Si leurs blessures n'étaient pas tellement graves, on s'aperçut bien vite que le Dragon avait une fois de plus perdu la vue. Quant à la déesse, qui n'accepta de se faire examiner que sur l'insistance des chevaliers d'or, elle n'avait aucune blessure physique, juste une très grande fatigue. Mais, nonobstant cela, elle les convoqua le lendemain pour une réunion plénière et les renvoya chez eux pour la nuit.

Mû prit son apprenti dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui, malgré ses protestations.

« Ne fais pas plus le héros. Tu as très bien agi mais tu as reçu des blessures sérieuses et tu n'es pas en état de marcher… », lui dit-il en atlante.

L'enfant cessa de s'agiter et se laissa faire. Demetrios, le voyant dans cet état, s'inquiéta mais Mû le rassura :

« Il va vite s'en remettre, pour l'instant je suppose sans me tromper qu'il apprécierait un peu de votre délicieuse cuisine… »

L'enfant acquiesça avec un sourire, se pourléchant les babines.

« Oh oui, je mangerais bien une tonne de moussaka ! »

Le ton fit rire les deux hommes et, quand tout le monde fut attablé et occupé à manger, Mû eut l'impression que c'était un de ses derniers moments de détente avant un bon moment. Une fois Kiki enfoui sous sa couverture de laine, dormant du sommeil du juste pour récupérer de sa journée difficile, il sortit s'asseoir sur le perron pour regarder les étoiles, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant. Elles étaient toujours aussi calmes, renvoyant doucement leur lumière lointaine. Il laissa le calme de la nuit l'envahir un très long moment, avant de rentrer lui-même pour se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, assis à sa place dans la salle de réunion, il entendit confirmer ses pires craintes : le réveil d'Hadès était à présent imminent, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Elle ordonna que les grands maîtres organisent, avec les chevaliers présents, des rondes régulières et des tours de gardes et que les chevaliers d'or restent dorénavant la majorité du temps dans leurs temples.

Lorsque la réunion fut finie et que les cinq chevaliers d'or restèrent seuls, ils se regardèrent.

« Alors le moment est venu… », dit pensivement Milo.

On leur avait parlé de cela depuis leur enfance, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que les années passeraient si vite et qu'ils se trouveraient sous peu face à l'affrontement.

Aiolia serra le poing.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, même au prix de nos vies, nous ne laisserons pas Hadès gagner… »

Le regard de Mû croisa celui de la Vierge. Shaka, fait rare, avait les yeux ouverts et il eut la très nette impression que celui-ci en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Pourtant, rien ne transparaissait sur le lac limpide de ses yeux bleus, comme à son habitude.

Quoi qu'il en fût, la lutte qui allait venir scellerait le destin de la Terre…

**A suivre**


	47. Chapter 33: Père contre fils

_Chapitre 33 : Père contre fils, chevalier d'or contre spectre_

_Trois nuits plus tard…_

Comme la déesse l'avait ordonné, la garde avait été augmentée et les chevaliers faisaient des rondes, secouant les gardes quand c'était nécessaire. Chaque survivant de l'élite de l'ordre veillait depuis son temple, attentif à tout mouvement de cosmos qui aurait pu être suspect. Jusque-là, leur veille s'était révélait vaine mais, cette nuit-là, Mû ressentit un mouvement de cosmos inhabituel.

« Ils sont là… », dit-il seulement.

C'était ce dont Dohko lui avait abondamment parlé quand il était plus jeune, une infiltration des spectres dans le Sanctuaire. S'ils avaient réussi à passer la garde renforcée, ce n'étaient donc pas des simples soldats. Hadès avait directement envoyé les gros calibres, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfin, il vit l'ombre bouger et dit :

« Arrête-toi là ! Si tu avances davantage, je ne pourrai te garantir la vie sauve… »

La forme se précisa. Elle était humanoïde, légèrement plus grande que lui et revêtue d'un long manteau déchiré. Un rire s'en échappa :

« La vie sauve ? Mais tu ne pourras même pas me toucher, Mû… »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du chevalier d'or. Comment ce spectre connaissait-il son nom ? Alors, l'ombre s'avança, dévoilant son visage.

« M'as-tu déjà oublié ? »

Mû, alors, resta figé sur place. Si la voix n'était pas tout à fait la même, c'était bien son aura mais son visage…il était semblable mais différent car beaucoup plus jeune.

« N…non, ce n'est pas possible... », balbutia-t-il, « vous êtes… »

C'était d'autant moins possible qu'il avait lui-même préparé sa dépouille mortelle pour le tombeau, un peu plus d'un mois auparavant.

L'ombre ricana encore.

« Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, Mû…mais ne reste pas planté là la bouche ouverte, c'est très impoli, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi… »

Puis il ordonna d'un ton ferme qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais employé avec lui.

« Agenouille-toi… »

Mû hésita. Mais pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait le faire, même face à son ancien maître et auteur de ses jours en prime. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix et s'exécuta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, probablement un reste de son conditionnement d'apprenti.

Alors, l'ombre qui était Shion lui ordonna d'un ton coupant, métallique comme une lame :

« Tu as douze heures pour revenir ici avec la tête d'Athéna… »

Le regard violet de Mû s'écarquilla, et il releva la tête.

« Même si cet ordre vient de vous, je ne peux faire une telle chose… »

Il fixa le regard pourpre de son père et utilisa sa télépathie pour lui dire en atlante ancien :

_« Vous, mon père-car je sais désormais que vous l'êtes- comment pouvez-vous me demander une chose pareille ? Vous qui avez toujours été un modèle de votre vivant, comment avez-vous pu ainsi changer de camp ? »_

Mais il ne put savoir si Shion avait seulement reçu le message, car une autre voix fort connue (et détestée) résonna :

« Mû ! Mesures-tu la gravité des paroles que tu viens de prononcer ? »

Deux autres ombres venaient de faire leur apparition auprès de Shion, toujours vêtu de son manteau en piteux état. Mû, toujours agenouillé, s'écria :

« Vous ? Mais vous êtes morts et vos corps sont enterrés dans la crypte, parmi vos pairs…ainsi vos âmes insatisfaites erreraient encore entre les deux mondes ? »

Le Cancer ricana.

« Nous ne sommes pas des âmes errantes, nous avons juré fidélité à l'empereur Hadès et reçu une nouvelle vie… »

Mû, même agenouillé et bouleversé, n'en gardait pas moins son intelligence. Il se dit immédiatement que c'était ce que Dohko craignait, que les cent huit spectres d'Hadès avaient ressuscité en ce monde.

« Deathmask, Aphrodite, preuve est faite qu'aucun être humain n'égalera votre bêtise… »

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons, outré, s'écria :

« Comment ? »

Mû poursuivit, toujours sur le même ton calme.

« Vous êtes devenus de simples pantins d'Hadès. Où est passée votre dignité de chevaliers d'or ? »

DeathMask s'écria alors en faisant voler la guenille qui recouvrait son corps :

« Tais-toi ? Que sais-tu de l'horreur qu'on éprouve quand on est dans le monde des Morts, toi qui vis tranquillement dans celui des vivants ? »

Mû s'aperçut alors qu'il portait une armure ressemblant en tous points à celle du Cancer mais qu'elle était entièrement noire. Celle d'Aphrodite, derrière lui, présentait les mêmes caractéristiques. Il percevait aisément la différence d'aura.

« Ce ne sont pas des armures d'or…elles brillent d'un noir si intense, comme s'il s'agissait de diamants issus du monde des ténèbres… »

Fier de lui, le Cancer continua :

« On les appelle des surplis, et elles sont la preuve que nous sommes des guerriers dévoués à l'empereur Hadès… »

Aphrodite et lui se précipitèrent sur Mû.

« Ôte-toi de là, nous allons prendre la tête d'Athéna nous-mêmes ! »

L'Atlante étendit seulement les bras pour leur barrer le passage.

« Comment ? Tu comptes désobéir à son altesse Shion… », s'écrièrent-ils.

Le regard de Mû ne vacilla pas.

« Il est vrai que je ne peux lui désobéir, pour des raisons qui vous dépassent, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser agir ainsi… »

Le Cancer s'écria :

« Alors nous userons de la force !

Le Bélier d'or, d'une détente souple, sauta sur ses pieds et déploya immédiatement un _crystal wall_. Mais cela n'arrêta qu'à moitié Deathmask et Aphrodite qui lancèrent sur lui leurs attaques respectives. Mal leur en prit car elles revinrent sur eux impitoyablement.

« Finirez-vous par comprendre qu'il est inutile de vouloir briser ce mur de cristal ? », dit Mû calmement, « L'attaquer revient à diriger vos propres coups contre vous et vous n'y gagnerez que meurtrissures… ».

Shion, qui s'était tenu en retrait, interpella son fils.

« Mû, ces deux-là sont sous mes ordres et en m'opposant à eux, tu t'opposes à moi ! »

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux pourpres et Mû comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il était la seule personne en ce monde à pouvoir briser son _crystal Wall_, et il le prouva en le faisant voler en éclats.

« Allez à présent ! », ordonna-t-il à Aphrodite et Deathmask, « Plus personne ne se mettra en travers de votre route ! Ramenez-moi la tête d'Athéna ! »

Le Cancer, ravi, s'écria :

« Nous serons là-haut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous connaissons la route par cœur ! »

Mais Mû, bougeant, s'interposa encore.

« Ote-toi de là ! », s'écria Deathmask.

Il le frappa mais Mû n'en démordit pas.

« Je suis le gardien du temple du Bélier. Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

Mais il ne put éviter un autre coup de Deathmask. Soudain, le Cancer recula, heurté par une salve de météores.

« Qui…qui a osé s'interposer ? », gémit-il en se relevant.

Seiya, portant sa pandora box et qui se tenait en surplomb par rapport à eux, sauta près du Bélier d'or.

« Mû ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? »

Mais il les reconnut.

« Aphrodite ! Deathmask ! Mais vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes des fantômes ! »

Mû secoua la tête.

« Non. Ils sont devenus des spectres d'Hadès. Comparés à Hadès et à ce qu'il nous réserve, la rébellion de Saga et le réveil de Poséidon ne sont que des événements insignifiants… »

Devant l'air d'ignorance totale de Seiya, il continua :

« Autrement dit, le seul véritable ennemi qu'Athéna ait jamais eu, c'est Hadès. Le sceau qu'elle a apposé lors de la dernière guerre sainte, voici deux cents ans, arrive au terme de son efficacité, et c'est pour cela aussi que nous sommes nés à cette époque pour protéger le Sanctuaire contre les troupes ressuscitées du dieu des morts… »

Pégase, enfin, parut comprendre.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous autres chevaliers d'or ne pouviez pas quitter vos temples respectifs. J'en étais même arrivé à douter du vieux maître lui-même mais… »

Mais Mû l'interrompit sèchement :

« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici… »

Seiya, un peu étonné du ton employé par l'Atlante, répondit :

« J'étais venu vérifier certaines choses auprès de Marine, mais j'ai ressenti une étrange cosmoénergie dans le Sanctuaire et… »

Mû se détourna de lui.

« Rentre chez toi ! Ta place n'est plus ici, dépêche-toi de partir !»

Mais Seiya insista :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Mû :

« Si tu insistes, je devrai te tuer. C'est la volonté d'Athéna…»

Seiya, qui ne comprenait pas, insista :

« Laisse-moi voir Saori…Athéna…ça doit être une erreur… »

Mais le chevalier d'or l'écarta avec un rayon de lumière qui transperça la nuit.

« C'est…c'est une erreur… », continua Seiya à terre.

C'est alors que Deathmask s'interposa et le frappa.

« Tais-toi ! D'abord tu t'interposes et ensuite tu te lamentes ? Maintenant ça suffit ! Quel sale gosse ! »

Il eut un sourire mauvais en continuant à le frapper.

« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un lapin domestique qui termine dans l'assiette de son maître. Ton temps est terminé, chevalier de bronze, ils n'ont plus besoin de toi ! Alors rentre chez toi … »

Seiya avait semblé subir, sous le choc, mais Mû finit par remarquer que ses muscles se tendaient progressivement. Visiblement, l'adolescent était prêt à réagir et ce fut effectivement ce qui se passa. Le Cancer en surplis, qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à cela, alla s'écraser contre une colonne alors que Seiya revêtait son armure. Celle-ci présentait de nombreuses fissures et Mû perçut qu'elle était en fait dans un état pire que son apparence ne le montrait. Tournant la tête vers Aphrodite et Shion, qui se tenaient en retrait, il perçut nettement que son maître avait ressenti la même chose. Pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose le concernant, quelque chose qu'il ne put

L'apparence dépenaillée de Seiya ne manquait pas de faire éclater le rire le Cancer.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec cette armure en miettes que Mû ne t'a même pas réparée ? Tu fais vraiment pitié ! Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre avec cette armure qui tombe en ruines ? »

Mais Seiya était déterminé.

« Sache que pour t'abattre l'armure n'a rien à voir ! _Par le broyeur de Pégase_ ! »

Médusé et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le Cancer se retrouva à terre, en piteux état après avoir subi l'attaque de celui qu'il considérait avec condescendance comme un simple chevalier de bronze. Mais, avant que le combat ne puisse prendre un tour plus sanglant et définitif, Mû s'interposa et tourna vers Seiya un regard ferme et dur.

« Je te l'ai dit : si tu ne pars pas, je devrai te tuer… »

Mais que le Pégase était donc têtu ! Il n'avait aucune envie de le tuer et, de le voir ainsi à genoux en train d'appeler le prénom de la jeune incarnation de la déesse, il comprit à quel point les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient plus forts qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais ne pouvait-il comprendre qu'elle avait donné cet ordre pour qu'il survive ? Le combat qui allait commencer était bien au-dessus de ce que lui et ses pairs avaient connu et elle voulait désormais préserver leur vie, leur offrir l'opportunité de vivre enfin normalement.

Mais Deathmask continuait à pérorer.

« Mû va nous offrir aussi bien ta vie que celle d'Athéna, parce qu'il n'aura pas d'autre alternative tant que cette personne sera avec nous ! »

Il désignait Shion, qui avait toujours sur lui la guenille qui cachait son corps et une partie de son visage. Le Cancer allait dire son nom quand Mû retint son poing.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires, c'est moi qui vais me charger de Seiya… »

Puis, d'un geste facile, il l'envoya voler en arrière. Jamais le Cancer n'aurait pensé qu'il avait une telle force, il la dissimulait bien derrière son visage calme.

Mû abaissa ensuite son regard sur Seiya, agenouillé. Il devait le sortir de là, quitte à faire une fois de plus une petite imposture. Ensuite, il serait temps de s'occuper à la fois de Deathmask et d'Aphrodite puis de son père. Il devait savoir pourquoi il s'était retourné contre Athéna !

Après la confusion qu'il avait ressentie face à Shion, il avait retrouvé son calme habituel et c'est d'une voix posée que le nom de son attaque résonna dans la nuit :

_« Starlight Extinction ! »_

Une lumière vive troua un instant la nuit, aveuglant les protagonistes de la scène et, quand ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leur vue, Seiya avait disparu et quelques étoiles attardées volaient seulement au dessus de l'endroit où il avait été quelques dizaines de secondes plus tôt.

Deathmask et Aphrodite se trouvèrent étonnés et ébahis mais Shion dirigea son regard sur son fils et disciple.

« Où est-il, Mû ? Tu ne pensais pas me berner avec cela quand même ? »

Le regard du jeune Atlante croisa celui de son géniteur.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ceux qui sont frappés par la Starlight Extinction ne peuvent que parvenir à un seul endroit : au royaume des morts… »

Shion sembla accepter l'affaire sans plus ergoter.

« Pff, il s'agissait d'un simple chevalier de bronze, qu'il soit vivant ou mort ne changera rien… »

Puis il se retourna :

« Deathmask, Aphrodite ! Allez prendre la tête d'Athéna, maintenant ! Mû ne bougera pas d'ici… »

Mais, dès qu'ils firent quelques pas, un rayon de lumière issu de la main du Bélier d'or les arrêta immédiatement. L'Atlante tourna la tête vers Shion et parla d'une voix coupante et énergique.

« Je crois avoir dit que ma mission était de protéger le temple du Bélier. Si vous estimez que je vous ai désobéi, alors je vous offre ma vie pour expier cette faute…mais après avoir renvoyé Aphrodite et Deathmask aux Enfers, car à eux je ne pardonne pas ! »

Jamais personne n'avait jamais vu Mû ainsi, aussi agressif, aussi décidé, même pas Shion. Les attaques lancées par les deux anciens chevaliers d'or ricochèrent sur son _Crystal Wall_ mais il ne purent rien faire contre la redoutable _Starlight Extinction_ qui détruisit leurs corps éphémères et renvoya leurs âmes aux Enfers.

Une lueur passa dans le regard du chevalier d'or.

« Je n'aurai de cesse d'avoir renvoyé les cent huit spectres aux Enfers… », dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Shion lui répondit alors :

« Tu te trompes si tu penses que leur départ va mettre un terme à ce combat. Au contraire, il n'en sera que plus rude. Aphrodite et Deathmask ne sont pas les seuls à être venus chercher la tête d'Athéna… »

Alors, Mû sentit trois autres auras derrière Shion, et elles sortirent de l'ombre dans le même temps. Alors, il perçut exactement de qui il s'agissait. Eux aussi avaient donc cédé aux sirènes d'Hadès ?

Les trois formes se dévoilèrent alors, révélant en effet trois visages qu'il connaissait fort bien. Aucun d'eux n'avait changé mais, comme leurs prédécesseurs, ils portaient eux aussi des surplis au noir profond.

« Vous aussi vous êtes venus prendre la tête d'Athéna ? », leur dit-il.

Ce fut Shura qui lui répondit :

« Oui. Ne reste pas là, Mû… »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, le Capricorne leva le bras en s'écriant :

« _Excalibur !_ »

Le Bélier d'or n'eut que le temps d'esquiver, mais il y perdit le lien qui tenait ses cheveux ainsi que quelques-uns de ceux-ci. Le Capricorne ricana :

« La prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de te couper quelques cheveux… »

Il fut interrompu par la voix calme et froide de Camus.

« Ne répandons pas de sang inutilement, mon froid suffira pour nous ouvrir un passage… _Diamond Dust_ ! »

Cette fois, Mû ne put esquiver et reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit la voix de Saga :

« Les quelques timides attaques que nous pourrons lui lancer ne suffiront pas à vaincre Mû. S'il nous reste de la compassion pour lui, le mieux est encore de le tuer d'un seul coup… »

Mû, de là où il se trouvait, put alors regarder Saga et la réalité le frappa : le cœur de Saga pleurait, il pouvait voir des larmes de sang couler sur ses joues grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques de lecture d'aura.

_« Non…il n'y a pas que Saga, je peux ressentir que leurs âmes à tous pleurent des larmes de sang… »_, se dit-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans ses pensées, son corps fut paralysé et la voix de Shion résonna :

« Saga, il suffit ! J'ai arrêté moi-même les mouvements de Mû, je mettrai fin moi-même à sa vie, dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre la tête d'Athéna ! »

Les trois chevaliers d'or-spectres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent dans les escaliers du Zodiaque d'Or, laissant enfin face à face seuls le père et le fils.

Le regard de Mû plongea dans celui de Shion, et une lueur fit flamboyer les paillettes d'or héritées d'Arzaniel. Shion sembla avoir une hésitation mais, finalement, il dit :

« Je te tuerai vite, sans douleur, par égard pour l'affection que j'ai pour toi… »

La voix télépathique de son fils résonna encore dans sa tête.

_« Père, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Je sais que vous ne l'auriez pas fait sans une raison grave, vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme… »_

Mais la nuit se trouva alors éclairée et Shion s'aperçut que la grande horloge zodiacale avait été allumée.

« Qui a fait ça ? », éructa-t-il.

Un pas traînant se fit entendre.

« Oh, c'est moi… », fit une voix voilée par l'âge.

Dohko s'avança face à celui qui avait été son ami il y avait bien longtemps.

« Cela fait bien longtemps, Shion…deux cent quarante trois ans…», dit-il seulement, son regard vert fixé sur l'ancien Grand Pope

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir, surtout sous cette apparence… », dit Shion, toujours revêtu de sa guenille.

« Tu devrais montrer ton visage à présent, ce petit jeu a assez duré… », acheva le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

Shion fit alors voler le tissu en loques qui le recouvrait et apparut vêtu lui aussi d'un surplis semblable à l'armure de Mû, nonobstant la couleur d'un noir profond et brillant. Son regard pourpre était bien le même que celui dont Mû se souvenait mais il avait l'air bien plus jeune, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Sa chevelure vert foncé n'avait aucun cheveu blanc. C'était à la fois le même et un autre en même temps.

« Mmmh…tu devrais avoir deux cent soixante et un ans, comme moi, mais tu n'as pas changé depuis le dernier combat que nous avons mené, voici deux cent quarante trois ans… »

Shion prit un ton méprisant :

« C'est là toute la puissance de l'empereur des Enfers. J'ai reçu le souffle d'une nouvelle vie et j'ai retrouvé le corps de mes dix-huit ans, l'époque où j'étais au summum de ma puissance…Regarde-toi Dohko, tu as vieilli… »

Une lueur dure passa dans le regard du vieux chevalier d'or.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie rallumé l'horloge ? Vos vies ne sont qu'une illusion qui disparaîtra lors que la dernière flamme s'éteindra… »

Il se tourna vers Mû :

« Tu vas rattraper Saga, Shura et Camus. Tes pairs et toi ferez en sorte qu'ils n'approchent pas Athéna, et vous la défendrez pendant douze heures. C'est compris ? »

Le jeune Atlante s'aperçut qu'il pouvait bouger et, après un dernier regard à son père qui voulait l'empêcher de partir, se mit à courir dans les escaliers en direction du temple défendu par Aldébaran. Shion sembla vouloir lui emboîter de pas mais Dohko le retint.

« Reste là, Shion ! C'est moi qui serai ton adversaire… »

Le regard de Shion suivit la silhouette de son fils un instant.

_« Mû, mon fils bien-aimé, j'aurais aimé te dire pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, mais je ne le peux pas, il y a trop de choses en jeu. Mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà compris au fond de toi-même ce qu'il en est réellement et que je n'ai pas trahi, qu'aucun de tes anciens pairs n'a trahi. Je suis fier de toi, de l'adulte que tu es devenu, et je suis sûr que ta mère l'aurait été aussi. Va vers ton destin, à présent, et accomplis ton devoir envers Athéna…»_, se dit-il.

Mais il se détourna à nouveau et regarda Dohko.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas risquer un combat de mille jours et mille nuits ? »

Le vieil homme sourit, retrouvant un instant l'expression du jeune homme vif qu'il avait été.

« C'est exactement ce que je souhaite. J'ai attendu deux cent quarante trois ans, je peux bien attendre encore un peu… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, et se firent face…

De son côté, Mû était en vue du Temple du Taureau. Tout en courant, il se questionnait :

_« Pourquoi la protéger pendant douze heures ? Et quel rapport avec l'horloge ? Cependant, que le vieux maître vienne nous aider est réconfortant… »_

Enfin, les colonnes du temple d'Aldébaran furent en vue. Il y pénétra et s'étonna de ne ressentir aucun cosmos malgré le fait que Saga et ses comparses y soient passés. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement : devant ses yeux, le gigantesque corps d'Aldébaran était debout, en position d'attaque, mais nulle vie ne s'en exhalait plus. Le grand Taureau d'or était mort bravement, debout, et son aura jaillissait encore.

« Même toi, tu n'as rien pu faire… », murmura pensivement Mû, les larmes aux yeux.

Aldébaran avait été son ami depuis son enfance, et le voir ainsi, mort, lui vrillait le cœur.

Il passa la main sur ses yeux humides et, la vue de nouveau claire, s'aperçut que le massif Taureau ne portait aucune trace de lutte. Il en aurait eu s'il avait vraiment affronté Shura, Saga et Camus. Sa position…c'était celle de son attaque, le _Great Horn_. Il avait donc réussi à attaquer son adversaire, mais…

Alors il comprit. Le problème était double, ce n'étaient pas Shura, Saga et Camus qui l'avaient tué, mais de véritables spectres qui avaient réussi à entrer au Sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à passer à côté d'Aldébaran qui avait été immobilisé.

« Mais qui l'a tué ? », pensa-t-il tout haut.

Une voix venue de l'ombre lui répondit :

« C'est moi, Niobé de Deep de l'Etoile Terrestre Obscure… »

Son propriétaire sortit en pleine lumière. Comme il l'avait deviné, c'était un spectre. Il était plus petit que lui et son surplis ne payait pas de mine. Pourtant, Mû resta sur ses gardes. S'il avait réussi à vaincre Aldébaran, qu'il savait très puissant, il n'était probablement pas issu du bas de l'échelle.

« Hum, alors les véritables spectres sont déjà dans la bataille… », dit Mû fort calmement.

Niobé eut un rire désagréable.

« Pff, tes anciens pairs ne sont que de simples guides… »

Mû croisa les bras.

« Ne me fais pas rire. C'est probablement vous qui allez les gêner, après tout… »

Cette allégation déclencha la colère du spectre.

« Tu vas connaître le même sort que ton collègue…_Deep Fragrance_ ! »

Mû perçut immédiatement le danger. C'était cette sorte de parfum qui avait paralysé puis tué Aldébaran, par surprise et par traîtrise, il en sentait encore un peu les effluves sur son armure. Il déploya immédiatement son _Crystal wall_ et utilisa ses pouvoirs mentaux pour montrer au spectre ce qu'il voulait voir, c'est-à-dire lui-même paralysé. De toute façon, il n'aurait quasiment aucun effort à faire, il avait compris que son ami n'était pas parti seul, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le rire du spectre, persuadé de l'avoir éliminé, le convainquit de lever l'illusion. Niobé, ébahi, se retrouva face à un mur quasiment invisible aux reflets chatoyants. Lorsqu'il explosa, il se retrouva au sol.

« _Crystal Wall_…personne ne peut traverser un mur qu'il ne voit pas… », fit le Bélier d'or.

Puis, après un regard au spectre, il se détourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

« Mais…attends…_ma Deep Fragrance_ n'a pas eu d'effet sur toi à cause de ce mur ? Et où vas-tu ? Notre combat n'est pas terminé ! », croassa Niobé.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre :

« Il n'y a pas lieu de combattre quelqu'un qui est déjà mort… »

Le spectre sauta sur ses pieds.

« Co…Comment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La réponse de Mû lui parvint de la sortie.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'Aldébaran mourrait sans même te toucher ? Il t'a complètement pulvérisé ! »

Le spectre, ébahi, eut à peine le temps de réaliser. Son corps explosa alors que Mû s'élançait vers le temple suivant.

_« Merci, Aldébaran, tu ne seras pas mort en vain, mon ami. C'est grâce à l'indice que tu as laissé que j'ai pu survivre… »_, se dit-il, sentant son regard encore s'humidifier.

La perte d'Aldébaran l'affectait, ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, mais il s'efforça de focaliser à nouveau ses sens et ses pensées sur la situation difficile. Si des spectres s'étaient introduits dans le Sanctuaire, il devait être attentif à tout, et ses pouvoirs mentaux allaient l'y aider.

Une aura, alors, lui fit lever la tête. Quelque chose de puissant s'exhalait du temple des Gémeaux, là où il n'y avait normalement aucun gardien, et cette cosmoénergie non hostile grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

« Qui peut bien être là ? », questionna-t-il tout haut.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, il fallait qu'il avance pour arriver le plus vite possible au palais pour protéger la déesse. Il tentait de se concentrer là-dessus en occultant pour un moment le combat contre son maître et Dohko qui avait lieu en contrebas. Il avait retrouvé son calme coutumier malgré le choc de revoir son père et maître vivant et utilisait les techniques de méditations apprises dans son enfance pour focaliser son esprit et se concentrer au maximum. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une énorme puissance émaner du temple de la Vierge et venir frapper de plein fouet le temple du Cancer, vers lequel il se dirigeait. Sans aucun doute, Shaka avait voulu arrêter les trois renégats et, vu qu'il ne ressentait plus leurs auras, il y avait très probablement réussi. Quand il fut devant le quatrième temple, il constata la force de visu les dégâts. La moitié du temple avait été vaporisée par l'attaque de Shaka mais son attention fut bientôt détournée par le formidable dégagement d'énergie qui acheva le combat entre Shion et Dohko.

« Non…le vieux maître n'a pas pu se laisser emporter si facilement, même si son adversaire était mon maître… », pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il ressentit alors une forte attaque de psychokinésie, et réussit tout juste à l'esquiver. Mais, lorsqu'il voulut continuer son chemin, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Qui…qui m'immobilise ? », demanda-t-il en essayant de toute la force de ses pouvoirs de se libérer.

C'est alors qu'il vit plusieurs paires d'yeux briller dans l'obscurité.

« Des spectres ! »

Ils étaient au moins vingt, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Comment s'étaient-ils introduits dans le Sanctuaire ? Probablement grâce à Shura, Camus et Saga.

Un gigantesque spectre s'approcha de lui.

« Où sont passés Shura, Camus et Saga ? Depuis qu'un gigantesque cosmos s'est abattu sur le temple du Cancer, ils ont disparu… »

Mû, bien qu'il ait conscience d'être dans une situation difficile, eut un sourire méprisant.

« Que vous ayez perdu leur trace alors que vous êtes si nombreux à les suivre, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Au fond, cent huit spectres pas si terribles que ça ! »

Comme il l'attendait, les spectres réagirent à ses paroles. Celui qui lui avait parlé en premier s'approcha de lui.

« Bon, la douleur va peut-être t'aider à te rappeler quelque chose, c'est très efficace pour ça. Moi, Gigant du Cyclope de l'Etoile Terrestre Violente, je vais te faire parler ! »

Ne pouvant bouger ni utiliser ses pouvoirs mentaux pour se défendre, Mû prit le coup de plein fouet. Alors qu'il était étendu à terre avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser tous les os, Gigant réitéra sa question puis, parce qu'il répondait à nouveau la même chose, le frappa encore.

« Tu tiens vraiment aussi peu que cela à la vie ? Au prochain coup ton corps explosera en mille morceaux…», finit-il par lui dire alors que Mû lui répondait une fois de plus qu'il ne savait rien.

Mais il en fallait plus pour tuer un chevalier, à plus forte raison un Atlante. Cependant, le fait qu'il ne pût pas bouger changeait la donne et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il ne trouvait pas assez vite un moyen de se libérer de l'étreinte psychokinésique qui le retenait.

Pourtant, ce gros lourdaud de Gigant commençait à l'énerver.

« Tu sais…tu m'ennuies… », fit-il

Gigant allait lui porter un coup supplémentaire lorsqu'une voix vint de l'arrière.

« Laissez-le-moi. Ce serait trop d'honneur pour lui que tant de spectres restent ici. Les trois chevaliers n'ont pu aller qu'à un seul endroit, auprès d'Athéna, vous devez les rattraper maintenant ! »

Gigant, peu ravi, se ramassa et grogna :

« Mais c'est ma proie… »

La voix, coupante, répondit :

« Refuserais-tu de m'obéir ? »

Le spectre ricana :

« J'ai compris, je te le laisse. Mais je le plains, depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur lui il n'a pas de chance. Oui, toi le papillon des morts, craint de tous… »

Les spectres se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que Mû essayait par tous les moyens de se libérer. Ils étaient trop nombreux, il devait aller prêter main-forte à Aiolia. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau, et il se releva.

« Je viens de te libérer… », dit encore la voix.

Le Bélier d'or se mit en garde.

« Où es-tu ? Montre-toi ! »

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'étrange, au fond de la pièce. Une sorte de…tas recouvert de verrues rouges dont s'exhalait sans aucun doute possible l'aura qui l'avait maintenu captif.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une chose aussi étrange, il faut que j'avance… », déclara le chevalier d'or en se détournant.

Mais la chose se déplaça très rapidement pour se mettre devant lui.

« Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi te déplacer librement. J'ai promis aux miens que je me débarrasserais de toi… »

Le Bélier d'or leva un sourcil.

« Alors…tu es ? »

La voix provenant de la chose sur le sol répondit sur le même ton légèrement méprisant.

« Oui, je suis Myu du Papillon de l'Etoile Terrestre Féérique… »

Mû écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

« Mais…c'est impossible. Tu es un monstre, pas un humain… »

La chose informe émit un léger rire.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Mû du Bélier, et je suis resté pour combattre contre toi… »

Le Bélier d'or changea de position, se mettant en garde.

« Alors, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau non plus… »

La chose répondit :

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi…_Ugly Eruption_ ! »

Des jets sortirent simultanément des verrues qui couvraient sa surface et Mû, réagissant très vite, déploya immédiatement son Crystal Wall sur lequel le liquide ricocha, au grand étonnement du spectre.

« Quoi ? Mon attaque n'a pas eu d'effet ? »

Mû s'arc-bouta et son aura dorée apparut autour de lui.

« Prends ça…_Stardust Revolution_ ! »

Sous l'effet de l'attaque, la couche protectrice du papillon fut détruite et une créature en sauta, faisant reculer Mû. C'était une sorte de larve.

« Impossible ! », s'exclama Mû, « D'une chose étrange jaillit une autre encore plus indescriptible… »

La larve se mit à cracher du fil par la bouche et la voix du spectre résonna.

_« Silky Thread ! »_

Le Bélier d'or se retrouva très rapidement prisonnier de ces fils si solides qu'il ne pouvait les briser. Ils bloquaient partiellement sa respiration et, en essayant de se libérer du cocon ainsi constitué, perdit conscience quelques secondes. Il dut utiliser toute sa force pour sortir de son enveloppe restrictive et, reprenant son souffle, s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir l'aura de Myu. Où était-il donc passé ?

Levant alors la tête, il vit alors une sorte de cocon, suspendue entre deux colonnes.

« Hm, tu es parvenu à sortir du _silky thread_… », fit la voix ennuyée du spectre.

Etonné, l'Atlante le questionna :

« Mais qu'y fais-tu à ton tour ? »

La voix voilée de Myu lui parvint :

« Je dois finir ma mutation à l'intérieur… »

Une lueur se fit dans l'esprit de Mû.

« Mutation…comme l'insecte dont tu portes le nom… »

Il y eut un silence, puis Myu continua :

« Je savais fort bien que tu ne périrais pas dans le _silky thread_. Tu es bien plus fort que ce qu'on dit. Aussi, pour me battre avec toi, je dois terminer ma mutation. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, mais il faut que je dorme… »

Mû hocha pensivement la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu portes bien ton nom… »

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors dans la pièce et Mû entrevit une forme descendre du cocon à présent brisé. Il avait une apparence humanoïde, de complexion très mince mais les reflets étranges de ses yeux rappelaient son origine insectoïde. Son surplis était noir et deux grandes ailes de papillon se déployaient dans son dos.

« Une chose est évidente, tu vas mourir, Mû… », dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Mû ne cilla même pas.

« Ces mots valent également pour toi, papillon… »

Myu laissa échapper un léger rire méprisant.

« Tu as déjà oublié qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais paralysé par ma seule volonté… »

Mû se redressa et une lueur dure passa dans son regard à présent dénué de toute paillette dorée.

« En psychokinésie, je n'ai de leçon à recevoir de personne… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le Papillon se décida. Mû esquiva des colonnes qu'il envoya sur lui en utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux.

« Est-ce là ton niveau en la matière ? », questionna-t-il très calmement.

Et il renvoya les colonnes vers son adversaire qui n'eut que le temps d'esquiver.

« Pff, tu as de quoi alimenter les rumeurs, je reconnais que tu n'es pas mauvais… », dit le spectre encore un brin méprisant.

Le regard que Mû lui renvoya était limpide.

« Le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour s'extasier… »

Le spectre s'aperçut alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« La psychokinésie dont tu m'as gratifié tout à l'heure…je te la rends, avec un petit plus… », dit Mû, redoutablement calme.

Son aura dorée apparut autour de lui et le corps du Papillon s'éleva et il l'envoya s'écraser contre une colonne, puis au sol à nouveau.

« Je vois pourquoi tu es tant craint, ta force psychique va bien au-delà de ce que j'avais entendu dire… », fit le spectre, meurtri.

Il se retrouva collé au plafond, et Mû questionna :

« Combien de spectres sont entrés au Sanctuaire ? »

Myu tenta la bravoure.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? »

Une lueur passa dans le regard violet de Mû.

« Ah, mais oui… »

Le corps du spectre se mit à tourner, d'abord lentement, puis un peu plus vite.

« Si tu me réponds, j'arrêterai. Si tu ne veux pas, je ferai tourner beaucoup plus vite et tu perdras conscience… », expliqua-t-il.

Avec difficulté, Myu réussit à parler.

« Je…je suis un guerrier de l'empereur Hadès, je ne te supplierai jamais de m'épargner… »

Mû détourna le regard.

« Je ne voulais pas t'ôter la vie, mais les spectres sont des ennemis particuliers…aussi aucun ne sortira vivant de cette route des douze temples ! »

Il fit quelques pas.

« Cela ne s'arrêtera de tourner que lorsque tu seras mort…adieu ! »

Mais il n'alla pas loin, une très puissante aura le fit se retourner. Voyant qu'elle émanait du spectre toujours suspendu, il réagit rapidement.

« _Stardust Revolution_ ! »

Mais l'attaque n'eut aucun effet et se dissipa alors des papillons transparents faisaient leur apparition.

« _Fairy Thronging_ ! »

Myu, libéré, s'avança lentement.

« Ce sont les papillons de la mort, ils vont transporter ton corps dans l'au-delà… »

Mû, immobilisé, commença à se sentir dissocié, il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, il émit un rai de lumière argenté et en profita pour se téléporter et se rendre invisible. Avec un peu de chance, le Papillon le croirait mort.

Il le vit marcher, regarder autour de lui, et un sourire cruel fendit son visage.

« Je me disais que c'était trop facile, tu as donc esquivé en te téléportant. Mais tu ne pourras te dissimuler éternellement car les Fairies retrouvent l'ennemi, où qu'il soit… »

Le Bélier d'or, sous la pression des Fairies, finit par apparaître.

« Je te félicite d'avoir su échapper un instant au _Fairy Thronging_, mais ces papillons ne laissent pas deux fois la vie sauve…adieu, Mû ! »

Mû, tant qu'il pouvait bouger, riposta :

« _Stardust Revolution_ ! »

Mais ce fut encore une fois sans effet et Myu lança ses Fairies à sa suite. Encore, Mû dut se téléporter pour esquiver, mais il restait dans le même temple, préparant sa riposte sans que le spectre s'en rendît seulement compte. Il semblait se questionner mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce à quoi il pensait.

« _Crystal Net_ ! », finit-il par dire.

Myu, alors, se trouvait immobilisé par la nasse tissée par Mû lorsqu'il se téléportait et dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là.

« Co…comment ? Un filet de cristal ? », bégaya le spectre.

Mû acquiesça.

« Oui, Papillon, tu ne pourras pas t'extraire de cette nasse… »

Le spectre émit un rire mauvais.

« Mais tu as oublié mes Fairies, eux sont encore libres…ils n'arrêteront de t'attaquer que lorsque tu seras mort… »

Mais Mû s'en souciait peu.

« Hé bien ? Les spectres ne craindraient-ils plus la mort ? », dit-il.

Le regard rouge de Papillon brilla.

« Sache que je n'ai rien à voir avec des hommes tels que Shion et Saga. Nous les spectres, nous ne sommes pas des fantômes mais des humains nés et ayant vécu sur Terre. Mais, lorsque les cent huit spectres se sont éveillés, leur âme qui sommeillait en nous en a fait autant. Nous sommes fondamentalement différents des chevaliers qui ont trahi Athéna pour pouvoir ressusciter… »

Il ajouta :

« Tu as oublié mes Fairies… »

Mû haussa les épaules.

« En es-tu sûr ? Regarde bien, Papillon !»

Le spectre s'aperçut que ses papillons s'étaient eux aussi pris les ailes dans le Crystal Net.

Une lueur cruelle fugitive passa alors dans le regard du chevalier d'or.

« Que tes précieux Fairies t'emmènent avec eux dans le monde des Morts…_Starlight Extinction_ ! »

Le spectre et ses papillons emprisonnés dans leur nasse cristalline, disparurent dans le flot de lumière créé par l'attaque. Mais Mû n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, il devait aller aider Aiolia qui devait être aux prises avec les spectres. Il courut un moment dans les marches et s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva un cadavre de spectre. Il se pencha sur lui : il avait été abattu d'un seul coup. Un peu plus loin, deux autres dépouilles. S'approchant, il remarqua que l'un portait une longue marque pourpre et l'autre présentait tous les signes d'une mort par hypothermie. De plus, aucun d'eux ne portait son surplis. Alors, il comprit que Shura, Camus et Saga n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils devaient se trouver plus haut, dissimulés parmi les spectres. Il accéléra encore et ressentit soudainement leurs auras familières. Il traversa le temple d'Aiolia où il n'y avait plus personne mais qui portait des marques de combat et localisa son pair accompagné de Shiryû près du temple de la Vierge. Les cosmoénergies de Shaka et de ses anciens pairs se déplacèrent, et il eut une sueur froide. Il comprit ce que Shaka avait l'intention de faire. Pas question qu'il le laisse se faire tuer pour rien…sauf si c'était clairement son dessein pour continuer le combat. Car personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaître clairement le mode de pensée de Shaka et Mû savait mieux que personne qu'il devait avoir une intention cachée derrière tout cela.

**A suivre**


	48. Chapter 34: la fragrance amère

_Merci à Yotma qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Il s'agit là de l'avant-dernier chapitre de la narration principale, hors épilogue. J'ai rajouté également la couverture faite par l'artiste très talentueuse Ryu.  
_

_Chapitre 34 : La fragrance amère de la vérité _

Quand il arriva devant la grande porte circulaire métallique et qu'il en vit la décoration, il comprit ce qu'elle était et où elle menait. Le motif en était un lotus, fleur éminemment reliée à Bouddha et Shaka avait l'intention d'aller mourir comme Bouddha, sous les arbres de Twin Sal.

Il interpella Aiolia, qui s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte.

« Attends, Aiolia ! »

Le Lion d'or se retourna.

« Ah, Mû. Toi aussi tu es venu pour aider Shaka ? »

Mû secoua la tête.

« Il ne faut pas entrer dans le champ en enfonçant la porte… »

Cette assertion eut l'effet d'énerver encore plus Aiolia.

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas l'intention de Saga et des autres ? Ils veulent tuer Shaka en utilisant l'_Athena Exclamation _! »

Les yeux de Mû s'humidifièrent.

« Aiolia, tu ne sais donc pas que c'est ce que Shaka recherche ? »

Sous le regard de son pair et de Shiryû, il expliqua :

« Comme celui dont il porte le nom, il va mourir sous les arbres de Twin Sal… »

Mais il ne put en dire plus. De l'autre côté de la porte, une énorme vague de puissance les figea sur place mais les portes massives tinrent bon. Quand les relents d'énergie se dissipèrent, ils s'aperçurent que l'aura de Shaka avait disparu. La Vierge avait donc rejoint le monde des morts.

Furieux, Aiolia frappa le mur et y fit un impressionnant trou, laissant couler ses larmes.

« Shaka…je te vengerai, je te le jure ! »

Derrière lui, le Dragon aveugle dit la même chose. Mû ne les regardait pas, il baissait la tête et ses larmes venaient couler au sol.

« Pardonne-nous, Shaka… », dit-il en sanscrit, espérant que l'âme de son ami l'entendrait.

Mais les trois hommes n'eurent pas le temps de pleurer davantage leur pair, Saga, Shura et Camus firent leur apparition sur le seuil de la porte. L'intérieur, derrière eux, montrait un sol dévasté, lunaire où subsistait seulement la silhouette décharnée des deux arbres sacrés.

Il y eut un long échange de regards puis Saga s'approcha et tendit à Mû le rosaire de Shaka.

« C'est un souvenir de Shaka, garde-le… », dit-il seulement de sa voix grave.

Mû tendit la main et prit le rosaire, qu'il entortilla autour de son poignet d'un geste automatique. Mais Aiolia était vraiment en colère.

« Ecarte-toi, Mû ! »

Il se précipita sur les trois renégats et, en quelques coups de poings furieux, les abattit au sol.

« Relevez-vous et attaquez-moi tous les trois en même temps, comme vous l'avez fait avec Shaka ! », s'écria-t-il, le regard fiévreux, « Les traîtres n'ont-ils plus de volonté ? Utilisez encore une fois _l'Athena Exclamation_ ! »

_« Le Lion qui dormait s'est-il réveillé en colère ? »,_ se dirent les trois renégats, le corps brisé.

Mais Aiolia ne les entendit pas.

« Si vous ne le faites pas, je vais vous renvoyer dans l'autre monde et vous vous y excuserez auprès de Shaka ! _Lightning Bolt_ !

Mais Mû le retint.

« Lâche-moi ! », s'écria le Lion.

Le regard violet de Mû se fixa dans celui de son pair.

« Ils ont reçu le _Tenbu Hôrin_ de Shaka, c'est comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Ils ne pourront rien faire de plus, cela servirait-il seulement à quelque chose de leur porter encore un coup ? »

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ? »

Le Bélier acheva :

« Pourquoi Shaka est-il mort ? J'ai l'impression que derrière tout cela se cache un sens plus profond qui nous échappe encore… »

Aiolia libéra brusquement son bras.

« C'est très bien de soupçonner autre chose, mais quelqu'un qui ne réagirait pas après qu'un de ses compagnons eût laissé sa vie ne pourrait pas être considéré comme un homme… »

Mû ne dit rien d'autre. Comment expliquer à Aiolia qu'il avait plus ou moins reconstitué le puzzle ? Le Lion, obnubilé par sa douleur, n'était pas en état d'écouter qui que ce fût.

« _Lightning Plasma_ ! », s'écria-t-il.

Mais, à son grand étonnement, Saga retint son attaque.

« Aiolia, si je le pouvais je te laisserais volontiers venger Shaka, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire tuer à présent. Il nous reste seulement quatre heures pour arriver jusqu'à Athéna, et nous irons, même en rampant. Celui qui tentera de nous en empêcher connaîtra le même sort que Shaka… »

Une voix vint alors de derrière eux.

« Très bien, alors nous vous en empêcherons et nous vous tuerons ! », s'écria Milo.

Mû regarda le Scorpion.

« Mais…tu as quitté sans autorisation ton temple ? »

Mais Milo, lui aussi, était très en colère.

« Pas besoin de discuter ! A mon tour d'attaquer ! _Scarlet Needle_ ! »

Mû ne put retenir le Scorpion qui commença à larder les renégats de piqûres mais, juste avant qu'il ne pût leur administrer l'Antarès, Mû remarqua quelque chose chez Saga.

« Ecarte-toi, Milo ! », s'écria-t-il.

Un éclat de lumière projeta le Scorpion au fond de la pièce. Mais, grâce à l'avertissement de Mû, il n'eut presque rien.

« L'attaque fatale de Saga…si je n'avais pas été averti, je l'aurais reçue de plein fouet… », dit-il en se relevant.

Une lueur passa dans le regard bleu de Saga.

« Je crois vous avoir dit qu'il nous restait à peine quatre heures, et nous tuerons ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route… »

Milo ne comprenait pas. Où puisaient-ils encore la force de se battre après avoir reçu toutes ces attaques ?

C'est alors que, sous les regards ébahis des trois chevaliers d'or, les trois renégats prirent une position qui, pour leur être bien connue, signifiait sans aucune erreur possible la damnation : la posture de la trinité.

« Il ne nous reste que cela et nous sommes encore debout par la seule force de notre cosmos et nous n'aurons aucun scrupule à l'utiliser une seconde fois pour vous éliminer… »

Aiolia fit un pas en avant.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Milo compléta son idée.

« Nous sommes également trois chevaliers d'or… »

Mû regarda ses deux pairs. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire cela, aucune envie de damner son âme de chevalier mais, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'endiguer la puissance énorme provoquée par cette attaque.

Ayant toujours le rosaire autour de son poignet et tentant d'oublier la sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il s'agenouilla devant Aiolia et Milo et regarda Saga.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se produire si deux _Athena Exclamation_ se font face. La force destructrice ne sera pas multipliée par deux ou trois mais sera infinie. Dans ce cas, tout le Sanctuaire sera détruit. Vous ne prendriez pas une décision aussi autodestructrice ? »

Saga détourna le regard.

« Mais c'est exactement ce que nous voulons. Si tout est détruit en un instant, nous n'aurons pas à aller prendre la tête d'Athéna et nous gagnerons du temps… _Athena Exclamation ! »_

Pendant un long moment, la puissance dégagée par les deux attaques resta exactement entre les deux trinités mais, progressivement, ils sentirent que l'équilibre se rompait en faveur des trois chevaliers d'or. Ebahi, Saga vit alors que c'était Shiryû et le Dragon aveugle faisait preuve d'une puissance frisant leur niveau.

« Sauve-toi vite ! Tu n'as pas d'armure d'or, tu n'y résisteras pas ! », s'écria Mû.

Mais Shiryû n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de fuir ou de sauver sa vie.

« Telle est ma volonté : aussi infime que soit ma force par rapport aux vôtres, je la donne sans hésiter si elle participe au recul des troupes d'Hadès ! Je suis prêt à mourir depuis le début… »

Son cosmos grandit encore et, malgré les mises en gardes provenant cette fois des deux trinités, il déclencha son attaque la plus puissante, le _Rozan Shô Ryû ha_. La puissance dégagée acheva de ruiner ce qui restait du temple de la Vierge et, pendant un moment, il y eut un silence assourdissant.

Mû fut le premier à s'extraire de son carcan de pierres brisées et regarda autour de lui. Il était un peu étourdi mais n'avait rien, son armure l'ayant parfaitement protégé. Peu après lui, Aiolia et Milo se relevèrent.

« Vous n'avez rien ? », leur demanda-t-il.

Milo tâta son bras et répondit :

« Cela peut aller… »

Mû regarda alors autour de lui.

« Et Shiryû ? »

Mais le Dragon n'avait pas encore refait surface.

_« Shiryû, il est trop tôt pour mourir, c'est maintenant que la vraie bataille commence… »_, l'adjura Mû en espérant qu'il l'entendrait.

Mais son attention fut attirée derrière lui. Saga, à demi-mort, s'extrayait des morceaux de moellons. Milo s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à mourir, semble-t-il. Ce combat a coûté la vie à Shiryû, aussi vais-je t'achever sans attendre…meurs ! »

Une voix résonna alors parmi les ruines et directement dans leur cosmos.

« Attendez ! »

Ce n'était pas qu'une voix, c'était aussi une volonté impérieuse qui se matérialisait ainsi et ils la reconnurent aisément, c'était celle de leur déesse.

« Milo, Mû, Aiolia, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Vous ne devez plus lever la main sur Saga et les autres. Emmenez-les jusqu'au temple d'Athéna… »

Les trois hommes se récrièrent et Milo dit :

« Surtout pas ! Ils sont venus pour prendre votre vie et vous nous demandez de les conduire auprès de vous ? C'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais la déesse était décidée.

« Je sais mais je dois parler à Saga. Nous non plus nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. M'avez-vous comprise ? Amenez-les-moi immédiatement ! »

Les trois chevaliers d'or se regardèrent.

« Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? », s'exclama Aiolia, incrédule.

Mais Mû, s'il n'en pensait pas moins, savait qu'il leur faudrait obéir.

« De toute façon, nous ne pouvons aller contre la volonté d'Athéna. Nous devons retrouver Camus et Shura dans ces décombres et les amener avec nous… »

Milo, bien que dubitatif, finit par obéir.

« De toute façon, tant que nous serons à côté, ils ne pourront pas s'en prendre à elle… »

Ils fouillèrent les décombres et retrouvèrent Shura et Camus, à demi morts. Puis ils les chargèrent sur leurs épaules et prirent la direction de l'esplanade de la statue où se trouvait leur déesse. Ils les jetèrent à ses pieds. Près d'elle se trouvait Kanon des Gémeaux, depuis peu leur pair, il tenait un coffret dans ses mains.

« Kanon, donne-la-lui… », dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

L'ancien Marina s'approcha de Saga à genoux et lui tendit le coffret. Quand il l'ouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une dague qu'il connaissait bien.

« Il y a treize ans, tu as essayé de me tuer avec cette arme en te substituant au Grand Pope… », continua la jeune déesse.

Mais il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous cela ? »

La déesse abaissa un regard ferme et déterminé sur lui.

« Mais pour que tu prennes ma vie, bien évidemment… »

Elle avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose sans conséquences, mais cette dernière phrase provoqua une rumeur d'incrédulité et d'horreur chez les chevaliers d'or présents. Elle insista :

« Vas-y, tranche ma gorge. Ainsi, votre souffrance touchera à sa fin… »

Il tenait la dague dans sa main, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer. Alors, sans que personne ne pût rien faire, elle le fit elle-même d'un geste ferme sous les regards horrifiés des protagonistes de la scène. Elle mourut en quelques secondes alors qu'un Fairy rescapé quittait le lieu du drame. Saga le vit partir et, alors qu'Aiolia posait sa cape blanche sur le corps de la jeune déesse, il dit :

« A présent, nous pouvons parler et, vu qu'il ne nous reste moins d'une heure de vie, nous devons faire vite. Sa Majesté Athéna n'est pas morte, elle est simplement partie, comme Shaka, continuer le combat aux Enfers. Si nous avions accepté ce marché infamant, c'est dans ce but et uniquement dans ce but. Shion nous avait expliqué ce qu'il en serait dès le départ et, à présent, il convient que nous apportions le corps de la déesse avec nous aux Enfers pour qu'elle puisse agir en étant vivante grâce à l'aide du huitième sens, l'_arayashiki_…»

Le puzzle se mit alors en place dans le cerveau des trois chevaliers d'or. Enfin ils comprenaient presque tous les tenants et les aboutissants de tout cela, et Mû pensa à son père qui n'avait jamais trahi. Leur décision fut vite prise.

« Alors, nous allons vous suivre discrètement et nous allons aller aider notre déesse à votre place… », dit fermement Aiolia avec l'accord de ses deux camarades.

Saga enveloppa soigneusement le corps léger de la jeune incarnation d'Athéna et tous six se dirigèrent vers le château d'Hadès. Du drame qui venait de se jouer, il ne restait qu'une importante flaque de sang devant la statue, que trouvèrent les jeunes chevaliers de bronze et Shion quand ils y arrivèrent. L'ancien Grand Pope atlante sentait sa fin venir et il leur expliqua à leur tour quel sens revêtait la mort d'Athéna et celle de Shaka. Il était le seul à connaître les pouvoirs spéciaux que revêtait le sang de la déesse, mais l'émotion le gagna face au sacrifice qu'elle avait dû faire pour cela. Elle avait compris quelle était leur souffrance bien avant les autres chevaliers. Refoulant ses larmes, il donna les informations nécessaires à la jeune génération avant de mettre du sang sur la grande statue. Dans un grondement de tonnerre, elle rétrécit jusqu'à devenir une statuette métallique. Ayant été Grand Pope plus de deux cents ans, il était le seul à connaître cela et la déesse aurait besoin de son armure pour combattre Hadès. Enfin, les jeunes chevaliers de bronze comprirent que leurs aînés n'avaient pas démérité, qu'ils n'avaient en rien trahi leur serment et ils cessèrent de regarder Shion comme un traître.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, il aspergea leurs armures fissurées de toutes parts avec le sang de la déesse et elles se régénérèrent immédiatement.

« Apportez-lui son armure…désormais, je ne peux plus rien faire, je vous la confie…Aidez-la et sauvez la Terre des griffes d'Hadès ! », dit-il.

Les jeunes chevaliers de bronze acquiescèrent et partirent, laissant Shion assis sur l'esplanade sur laquelle il s'était si souvent tenu autrefois. Les étoiles brillaient doucement au dessus de lui et le ciel s'éclairait à l'est sur le paysage encore plongé dans la nuit, annonçant un jour qu'il ne verrait pas. Il resta un long moment à regarder cet endroit qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il allait de nouveau quitter, cette fois pour toujours. La dernière flamme brûlait toujours mais elle vacillait déjà, tout comme la vie illusoire qu'Hadès lui avait donnée.

Un pas métallique qu'il connaissait bien se fit alors entendre et Dohko vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Pardonne-moi, Shion…nous vous avons fait endurer une chose pire que la mort même… », dit-il seulement.

L'Atlante tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait et, désormais, la bataille est engagée. Du moins, je m'en irai en t'ayant revu et, rien que pour cela, ce court instant, je ne regrette rien… »

Et il ajouta :

« J'aurai également eu la joie de revoir Mû à l'âge adulte. Il est exactement ce qu'il promettait d'être quand il était petit. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui… »

Dohko lui rendit son sourire malgré la tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur.

« Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, tu avais fort bien commencé le travail. Mû est quelqu'un de bien et tu peux être fier de lui … »

Cela, Shion s'en était aperçu par lui-même. Mû était devenu un chevalier d'or adulte aux pouvoirs impressionnants et il en était extrêmement fier. Cela avait été une torture pour lui de ne pas répondre à ses appels télépathiques, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité à ce moment-là. A présent, il la connaissait et courait vers le château d'Hadès pour commencer la bataille aux portes des Enfers. Son rôle était terminé et il sentait sa force vitale le quitter de minute en minute.

« Tout se finit et tout commence maintenant, mon ami… », fit-il, « Les jeunes chevaliers de bronze ont dû s'éveiller à l'_arayashiki_, ils sont arrivés aux Enfers vivants, c'est notre seule chance… »

Dohko hocha pensivement la tête.

« Oui…je regrette seulement de n'avoir pu les aider davantage… »

La flamme de l'horloge s'amenuisa encore.

« Je suis désolé, mon ami. J'aurais aimé continuer à discuter avec toi, mais je crois que l'heure est venue… »

La Balance tourna vers lui un regard ferme mais déjà brillant d'humidité.

« Que dis-tu ? Nous nous reverrons rapidement… »

Shion sourit.

« C'est vrai…nous avons bien attendu deux cents quarante trois ans, le temps et le lieu importent peu à présent…adieu, mon ami… »

Et, alors que les larmes de Dohko coulaient, son corps redevint des particules de lumière qui s'envolèrent dans la lumière rose de l'aube. Le chevalier d'or laissa un moment libre cours à sa peine puis il se releva, essuyant son regard vert. Il n'avait pas le luxe de penser à lui-même, la bataille l'attendait.

Alors qu'il descendait le Zodiaque d'Or pour sortir du Sanctuaire et se diriger vers le château d'Hadès, il vit une silhouette parmi les ruines du temple de la Vierge : c'était Helena de la Couronne Boréale. Sa luxuriante chevelure blonde disciplinée en une natte lâche brillait sous la pâle lumière de l'aube. Elle s'arrêta face à lui, resta silencieuse puis finit par le reconnaître.

« Vous ? Sous cette forme ? »

L'aura était la même, ainsi que les yeux vert foncé, mais le reste n'avait rien à voir. Elle n'aurait par exemple pas pensé qu'il pouvait être roux vu son origine géographique. Il n'était pas très grand, cependant, mais il en imposait largement. Et surtout…il paraissait si jeune !

Malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait, il parvint à sourire légèrement.

« Oui. Autrefois, la déesse m'avait fait cadeau du misopethamenos, le vieillissement simulé. C'était le moment que je reprenne ma véritable forme pour combattre à nouveau, voici plus de deux cents ans que j'attendais de pouvoir le faire…»

Mais Helena, avec son instinct et malgré son étonnement, comprit aussi que ce serait son dernier combat. Cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Alors, dans un geste souple, elle enleva son masque et apparut à visage découvert, face à lui. Il l'avait déjà vue ainsi et la trouva fort peu changée, le temps avait été clément avec elle et son visage à la teinte caramel très clair accusait à peine ses trente-neuf ans. Il croisa son regard mordoré si particulier et elle ne détourna pas le regard. Depuis qu'elle avait passé de nombreux mois chez lui, une complicité s'était développée entre eux et, bien qu'il eût la sagesse d'un vieillard, elle comprenait du coup beaucoup mieux son caractère jeune et son humour. En fait, c'était un jeune homme d'à peine dix neuf ans et elle percevait mieux certaines choses qui lui avaient échappé dans son comportement au fur et à mesure des mois où ils avaient vécu ensemble dans la maison de bambou de Rozan.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent un long moment prisonniers l'un de l'autre. Dohko, à sa grande confusion, semblait comme hypnotisé par le regard félin d'Helena, et elle-même sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer furieusement. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser ni de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ressentait et, dans un geste impulsif, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme dont il prit fugitivement la main dans la sienne. Il la serra un instant puis la lâcha et fit quelques pas avant de dire :

« Vivez, Helena, votre heure n'est pas venue… »

Et il se mit à courir, laissant Helena, le masque à la main, victime d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Mais elle ne se laissa pas longtemps troubler par ses sensations et ses hormones et continua sa ronde pour vérifier qu'aucun spectre ne restait…

**A suivre**


	49. Chapter 35: Sacrifice pour un meilleur

_Et voici le dernier chapitre effectif de la fic avant l'épilogue. Merci à Yotma qui l'a corrigé. _

_Chapitre 35 : Sacrifice pour un meilleur futur_

De leur côté, Mû, Aiolia et Milo, suivant de loin leurs anciens pairs, étaient en route vers le château d'Hadès. Alors qu'il courait avec les autres, Mû pensait à son jeune apprenti. Avant d'aller prendre son poste dans son temple, il lui avait longuement parlé, lui disant que la guerre qui allait commencer prendrait probablement sa vie et lui disant à quel point il était fier qu'il soit son fils adoptif. L'enfant, sérieux comme il l'était rarement, l'avait regardé du même regard violet que le sien et, la voix tremblante, lui avait dit qu'il était fier aussi de l'avoir pour maître mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Mû l'avait serré longuement dans ses bras, puis il avait salué Demetrios de quelques mots avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Il se doutait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il le verrait lui aussi, car le combat qui allait commencer aux Enfers réclamerait très sûrement sa vie. Il en avait l'intuition.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le château qui, enfin, se détachait dans la lumière grise de l'aube. Il était situé sur un promontoire rocheux assez haut et il sentait plusieurs auras particulières s'en exhaler. Là était l'entrée du domaine d'Hadès. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas de la falaise, ils les rejoignirent et Saga se tourna vers eux :

« Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour que la déesse puisse gagner les Enfers. Profitez-en pour vous faufiler mais faites attention, votre force en sera diminuée. Une fois en haut, vous trouverez l'entrée puis un long escalier en colimaçon, votre chemin commencera ici… »

Les trois chevaliers d'or regardèrent leurs anciens pairs. Il n'y eut pas une parole prononcée, mais un long échange de regards avant que chacun des deux groupes ne parte dans une direction différente. Dans les premiers temps, tout alla bien et les trois chevaliers d'or parvinrent à progresser de façon correcte et même à entrer dans le château. Mais malheureusement, au détour d'un couloir, ils se trouvèrent face à Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, l'un des plus puissants spectres. Le sol tremblait déjà sous leurs pieds et, d'un autre spectre venu chercher le Juge, ils apprirent que le château allait s'effondrer. Mais c'était là le cadet de leurs soucis car, à cause du kekkai qui entourait l'endroit et comme les avait prévenu Saga, leur force était bien moindre et aucune de leurs attaques ne portait, effleurait à peine le sombre surplis de Rhadamanthe qui s'en amusait beaucoup. Même la colère d'Aiolia ne pouvait y faire quelque chose et le spectre les balaya tous comme des fétus de paille sans qu'ils puissent seulement riposter. Puis il les saisit comme s'ils étaient de simples sacs de farine et les jeta dans le gouffre qui menait au royaume des morts. Puis, prenant lui aussi cet escalier alors que le château s'écroulait au dessus de lui, il donna des ordres pour qu'ils fussent emprisonnés au Cocyte. Cet endroit glacé aurait tôt fait de venir à bout de leurs corps mortels. Satisfait, il laissa échapper un rire mauvais avant de se rendre auprès de Pandore…

Ni Mû, ni Milo ni Aiolia ne devaient ensuite avoir le moindre souvenir du temps passé dans les glaces du Cocyte. Les parties découvertes de leurs corps souffraient de la morsure du froid mais, comme ils étaient dans une semi-inconscience, ils ne le sentaient presque pas. Ils entendaient à peine ce qui se passait autour d'eux, glissant de plus en plus dans un coma profond et quand, plusieurs heures après, un combat s'engagea entre Seiya et le spectre Valentine de la Harpie à quelques mètres d'eux, sur les rives du Cocyte, ils ne le ressentirent pas.

Ce fut le cosmos d'Athéna provenant de Giudecca, non loin, qui contribua à leur rendre le sens et la perception de leurs corps congelés et les rappela à la vie. Sous les regards de spectres venus là constater avec surprise le décès de leur chef Valentine sous les coups de Seiya, les chevaliers d'or reprirent vie et parvinrent à s'extraire du Cocyte. Levant sur les spectres un regard clair assez rapidement, ils les défirent en quelques coups, sans s'embarrasser de détails. Puis, ceci fait, Aiolia regarda ses pairs.

« Où est-on ? », dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Mû regarda autour de lui et répondit d'une voix lui aussi abîmée par le gel.

« Je ne sais pas, au fond des Enfers il me semble… »

Milo regarda autour de lui et tenta de s'éclaircir la voix, sans grand succès.

« La déesse est par là, c'est son cosmos qui nous a réveillés, il faut que nous la rejoignions… »

Comme un phare dans les ténèbres, la formidable puissance de leur déesse les guidait, les réchauffait et leur rendait courage. Laissant derrière eux les cadavres des spectres, ils se dirigèrent vers Giudecca et, s'approchant, ils sentirent que Shaka s'y trouvait alors que le cosmos de la déesse n'était presque plus perceptible. Craignant un drame, ils pressèrent le pas et, alors qu'ils voyaient enfin Giudecca au loin, un autre chevalier d'or les rejoignit. Tout d'abord, ils ne le reconnurent pas, ne l'ayant jamais vu sous cette forme, mais son aura leur parut familière. Ce fut Mû qui le reconnut le premier.

« Vieux maître ? », demanda-t-il.

Oui, le regard vert qui l'observait était bien le même, identique à celui du vieil homme qui l'avait tant aidé et accueilli chez lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune chevalier d'or endeuillé et orphelin.

« Ah, je vois que vous vous êtes sortis du Cocyte… », leur dit Dohko, « Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous devons rejoindre Shaka… »

Ils se remirent à courir et, enfin, franchirent le seuil de Giudecca. Visiblement, un âpre combat avait eu lieu ici mais ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Shaka de se faire exploser devant le mur qui ornait le fond de la salle principale. La Vierge, contrairement à ses pairs, reconnut immédiatement Dohko et fut extrêmement étonné de voir apparaître les trois autres chevaliers d'or bien vivants.

Mû s'approcha de lui et enleva le rosaire qu'il avait toujours au poignet.

« Shaka, je te rends le chapelet que tu m'avais prêté. Tu vois, les couleurs des perles ont bien changé et tu ne dois pas mourir avant qu'elles ne soient toutes noires… »

Le regard bleu de Shaka croisa celui de son ami.

Seiya et Shun étaient présents aussi et regardaient de façon perplexe le mur lisse et sans aucun orifice. Seiya se tourna vers Dohko.

« Athéna est partie avec Hadès là-derrière, nous avons essayé de le briser mais ce n'est pas possible et il faut que nous lui amenions son armure… »

Le Pégase semblait très énervé, et cela n'étonna pas à proprement parler Mû, qui avait immédiatement compris quels étaient les liens qu'il entretenait avec la jeune déesse.

La Balance réfléchit un instant, et une étincelle se fit dans son esprit. Pour passer de l'autre côté et ainsi détruire ce mur, il faudrait des rayons du soleil, peu susceptibles d'arriver jusqu'ici. Mais il y avait une solution.

« Mais oui ! Nous pouvons briser le Mur des Lamentations ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Seiya et Shun le regardèrent d'un air énigmatique. Ils ne comprenaient visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Il est possible de recréer les rayons du soleil en assemblant la force des chevaliers d'or… »

Seiya et Shun comprirent encore moins et Andromède questionna :

« Que voulez-vous dire, vieux maître ? »

Dohko se retint de hausser les épaules. Comment se pouvait-il qu'ils ne sachent pas cela ? L'éducation des chevaliers à cette époque n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Mais il n'était pas temps de compléter leur éducation, il fallait agir et il leur expliqua :

« Auriez-vous oublié ? Les constellations des chevaliers d'or se trouvent sur l'écliptique et chacune d'elle, lors de la course annuelle du soleil, concentre en elle-même un peu de ses rayons… »

Les quatre chevaliers d'or se regardèrent. Immédiatement, ils avaient saisi le sens de la manœuvre et, même si cela signifiait à coup sûr leur mort, ils étaient prêts à le faire pour que les jeunes chevaliers de bronze puissent amener son armure à leur déesse.

Le regard vert de Dohko se fixa sur ses jeunes pairs.

« Oui ! En augmentant au maximum nos cosmoénergies qui renferment cette puissance solaire et en unissant nos vies pour n'en faire qu'une, nous devrions réussir à reproduire à échelle moindre la puissance du soleil… »

Son aura dorée apparut autour de lui et, dans un mouvement qu'il fit, il attribua à chaque chevalier d'or présent une arme issue de son armure. Mû eut l'épée, Shaka le tonfa, Milo le nunchaku et Aiolia le trident. Lui-même décrocha de son bras le bouclier qui s'y trouvait et le saisit par la chaîne. La scène provoqua la surprise de Shun et Seiya, qui n'avaient jamais vu les chevaliers d'or avec les armes de la Balance.

Les cinq hommes échangèrent un dernier regard et ils s'écrièrent :

« Que nos vies ne fassent qu'une et que nos cosmoénergies brûlent jusqu'à leur extrême limite ! »

La force de leur aura éblouit Pégase et Andromède alors que les armes, lancées avec force, allaient frapper le mur. Mais ils n'obtinrent pas le résultat escompté et ne parvinrent qu'à s'affaiblir et se blesser lorsque les armes qui pouvaient selon la légende briser les étoiles ricochèrent sans faire ne fût-ce que la moindre égratignure sur la paroi.

Seiya, voyant l'échec de ses aînés, les supplia de le laisser essayer, mais Dohko secoua la tête en se relevant péniblement.

« Non…la seule solution serait que toutes les armures d'or soient réunies.

Il avait à peine dit cela qu'une lueur dorée aveuglante envahit la pièce et, quand les chevaliers présents retrouvèrent l'usage de leur vue, ils s'aperçurent que les armures d'or étaient là à l'état de totem. Une puissante résonance se fit entendre, que Mû reconnut pour l'avoir déjà entendue et même ressentie. Cela signifiait qu'elles se trouvaient toutes réunies aux Enfers, bien que l'armure des Gémeaux, probablement encore portée par Kanon, manquât au nombre.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes et, dans un jaillissement de lumière, elle finit par apparaître aussi au milieu des autres. Avec un serrement de cœur, Mû pensa que Kanon avait dû se sacrifier, ce que lui confirma l'extinction de sa cosmoénergie quelques minutes plus tard. Selon lui, il avait largement expié son erreur et il fut triste pour lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela car la résonance se fit plus forte. Les armures se fragmentèrent alors, comme si elles allaient être portées et apparurent alors à l'intérieur d'elles leurs porteurs décédés, au grand étonnement de leurs pairs ainsi que de Seiya et Shun.

« Bien que seule votre âme ait subsisté, pour l'amour de la justice et de la Terre vous essayez de combattre… », dit Dohko.

Mû observait cette auguste assemblée, sachant ce que cela signifiait. La puissance de tous les chevaliers d'or serait équivalente à une mini-éruption solaire, ce qui faisait qu'il ne resterait rien d'eux ensuite. Mais il ne craignait pas la mort, elle faisait partie de son destin hors du commun et il l'acceptait comme étant partie intégrante de son karma personnel. Et mourir là, en accomplissant sa mission et aux côtés de ses frères d'armes était assurément la façon la plus honorable qui soit.

Aiolos, sans dire un mot, prit alors une flèche qu'il positionna sur son arc. La Balance, alors, pria Seiya et Shun de s'éloigner. En effet, le déchaînement d'énergie généré allait être énorme et il fallait qu'ils survivent pour pouvoir accomplir leur mission : porter l'armure à Athéna de l'autre côté afin qu'ils puissent l'aider à détruire le précieux corps mythologique d'Hadès. Grâce au sang de la déesse qui avait imprégné leur armure, ils pourraient arriver jusque-là, mais aucun chevalier d'or ne serait plus là pour le voir.

Les jeunes chevaliers de bronze laissèrent errer leur regard sur les chevaliers d'or, leurs aînés, leurs mentors. Comme des grands frères léguant une responsabilité aux plus jeunes, tous avaient conscience que leur temps était venu. Certains avaient déjà connu les affres de la mort, d'autres pas encore, mais tous étaient en paix car ils partaient avec la sensation du devoir accompli. Ils se regardèrent tous et hochèrent la tête.

« Pour l'amour de la justice sur Terre, de toute notre âme et de toute notre vie, que le cosmos d'or s'enflamme ! », s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Une immense aura dorée, les rayons du soleil emprisonnés dans les armures augmentée du cosmos de chacun de leurs détenteurs, envahit l'espace, faisant exploser le dôme qui recouvrait le bâtiment et en faisant écrouler une grande partie. Tous donnèrent tout ce qu'ils possédaient encore comme énergie afin que le miracle se produisît, que ce mur qui n'acceptait que le passage des dieux permît à deux mortels de gagner Elysion pour sauver la Terre.

Mû, parmi ses pairs, pensait qu'il lui serait plus douloureux physiquement de quitter son enveloppe corporelle, mais il ne ressentit aucune souffrance ou quasiment quand son corps, sous l'effet de la formidable puissance, fut promptement transformé en atomes. Sa dernière pensée intelligible fut pour tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, ses serviteurs, ses amis, son apprenti et fils adoptif à qui allait revenir à présent son armure. Alors que son âme, libérée de ses attaches physiques, s'élevait, il vit une lumière devant lui. Deux personnes l'attendaient en souriant, un homme et une femme atlantes. Ses parents, Shion et Arzaniel. Au-delà de la tristesse de quitter cette Terre après si peu de temps mais avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, une grande joie l'envahit et il entendit son père articuler ces mots qu'il aurait tant aimé entendre de son vivant :

« Mû, mon fils. Je suis fier de toi… »

Arzaniel lui sourit et lui tendit les bras. Leur devoir à tous était accompli, ils étaient enfin une famille…

**FIN**


	50. Epilogue

_Et voilà la véritable fin d'ED2B. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de la suivre jusque-là !  
_

_Mais la porte n'est pas encore tout à fait fermé, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas réglées par manque de temps mais aussi parce que cela aurait alourdi la narration. Il y a (du moins j'espère) matière à des side stories. J'en ferai certaines quand j'aurai un peu désaturé mais si quelqu'un veut en faire une ou plusieurs, qu'il se mette en rapport avec moi et j'en serai ravie...  
_

_Epilogue : L'héritage _

_Trois ans plus tard, 18 juillet 1989_

_Jamir_

Un vent frais soufflait sur Jamir, faisant ployer les herbes rares qui poussaient à cette altitude. Kiki, âgé à présent de onze ans, était assis sur une pierre, l'air méditatif. Il avait beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps et s'était affiné, commençant à prendre la complexion longiligne de ses semblables. Ses cheveux roux avaient poussé de façon erratique car il ne voulait plus qu'Anardil les lui coupât et il portait désormais une tunique et un pantalon de coton qui avaient appartenu à Mû quand il avait le même âge. Il n'avait cependant pas de châle et autour de son cou brillait un pendentif d'or frappé à son signe, comme en avait porté Mû autrefois.

C'était la première fois depuis plus de six mois qu'il avait pu venir se reposer et se ressourcer ici. On ne lui avait quasiment pas laissé le temps de faire son deuil après la fin des événements mais la déesse lui avait tout de même octroyé plusieurs jours pour se rendre à Shambhala et y faire les formalités ainsi que les rites nécessaires pour le décès de Mû. Il n'avait pas encore été consacré chef de famille, étant trop jeune, aussi Vëantur, son oncle, avait-il dû diriger la cérémonie. Il avait prié longuement pour que l'âme de son maître ne reste pas au _Bardo_ trop longtemps et qu'il puisse se réincarner de façon correcte en ce monde parce qu'il estimait qu'il le méritait. Depuis lors, il exerçait ses prérogatives de chevalier d'or de plein exercice avec les grands maîtres survivants et, tout en s'entraînant toujours, il s'occupait de relever le Sanctuaire exsangue.

Le jeune chevalier d'or se leva, embrassant du regard les montagnes qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était à lui à présent que de prendre soin de ceux qui habitaient cette terre tout en accomplissant son devoir de chevalier d'or, dans l'héritage de ses prédécesseurs mais aussi à sa propre façon. Mais, avec son pouvoir de prescience, il sentait venir des heures plus sombres mais il savait qu'elles n'arriveraient pas avant qu'il ne soit presque adulte.

La voix d'Anardil vint interrompre ses pensées.

« Maître ! Votre repas est servi ! »

La vie continuait…

_Shambhala, deux jours plus tard…_

Vëantur Elendilë, prince régnant de Shambhala, attendait avec angoisse la naissance de son quatrième enfant. Après trois filles, il espérait vivement un fils et son épouse était dans les douleurs depuis si longtemps qu'il commençait à craindre que les choses tournent mal. A cinquante deux ans, il était marié depuis plus de trente ans et- fait assez rare dans la noblesse atlante- il aimait profondément son épouse, Nessanië. Elle était plus jeune que lui de quelques années mais elle arrivait à l'âge où l'enfantement devenait difficile et risqué. Cependant, elle avait vu cela comme un miracle accordé à leur couple.

Un cri d'enfant nouveau-né le tira de ses pensées, et il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme qui avait assisté Nessanië lui apportât un petit paquet de langes de dentelles.

« C'est un garçon… », lui dit-il.

Emu et heureux d'avoir enfin un héritier de son nom, Vëantur observa le visage encore fripé de son héritier. Le bébé croisa son regard et, à sa grande surprise, il lui rappela quelqu'un d'autre. Clairement, une âme venait de se réincarner en ce monde et il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Nul doute alors que son fils serait quelqu'un de bien.

« Quel prénom voulez-vous lui donner ? », questionna la sage-femme.

Vëantur embrassa le petit crâne fragile de son fils, sourit et dit :

« Il se nommera Alcarin. Alcarin Elendilë… »

Et il alla embrasser son épouse, le cœur et l'âme réconfortés et légers…

**FIN**


End file.
